A Past that Haunts
by DushaSoul
Summary: Wolfram is out on patrol like any other day when he runs into a double-black man who isn't from Shin Makoku. The man uses his name and knows too much about Wolfram, yet he has no idea who the man is. The man claims to know Yuuri from childhood and convinces Wolfram to take him to see Yuuri. However, as the days go on, everyone regrets ever meeting the man from Yuuri's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a dual effort between me and a friend of mine. We actually met during the rp that this fanfiction has stemmed from. I have taken our rp and changed it to fit a more 'novel' like look. The dialogue is very similar to what was in the rp, as are most of the actions of the characters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Wolfram walked quietly through the forest. His men were spread out amongst the trees around him. Though he couldn't see any of them. His horse was left by the road, tied to a tree for when he returned. The day was warm, but not too much so that he needed to remove his jacket. Patrols had been peaceful over the last few months. Dai Cimeron had kept to themselves, bandits had traveled further from the castle. It was just another day as far as Wolfram was concerned, however he enjoyed his time outside the castle. He felt more freedom while he was able to patrol the grounds and perimeters. Though it was only one of his duties, it was his most favorite, aside from protecting Yuuri.

It had been years since Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku and claimed the royal seat of the 27th Maoh. Though not much had changed within the kingdom, Yuuri had slowly started to show affection to Wolfram. More so than as a friend. At first, Wolfram assumed he was playing a trick on him, even causing him to be upset, but slowly, Yuuri started to show his affection more often. Wolfram himself had fallen for the boy from Earth after a year of their 'forced' engagement. His attachments at first were out of duty and the need to protect his own honor. However he couldn't properly share his emotions for fear it would ruin the friendship they had developed.

Wolfram smiled to himself at the thoughts. He stepped over a fallen log and barely missed a small puddle of gathered water from a previous rain storm. Small twigs snapped under his brown, leather boots as he walked. The forest seemed empty of trouble, as it had for weeks. He sighed, hands on his hips as he looked around. It would be time to meet up with his men near the road and he turned to begin his journey back.

"Wolfram!" A man's voice called from behind him, followed by the rustle of leaves and thin breaking branches. The voice was unfamiliar yet knew his name. Wolfram turned at the sound and took an immediate step backward. A man, taller than he, stood nearly against him.

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked, reaching for his sword, his hand rested upon the hilt. Then he looked at the man, his eyes widened. "Y-you're a double black." He said his eyes meeting his face. He stepped back once only to have his wrist grabbed. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the man. Something told him, this man wasn't good news.

"Don't walk away like that. I only just found you!" The man said pulling on his wrist then let go. "I've heard so much about you, you really are just as I've heard!" He smiled at him, dark eyes meeting emerald.

Wolfram tensed a little even though his hand fell away from his sword. "Who are you?" He asked again. He didn't like the man, almost immediately. His disregard for personal space and respect apparent.

The man seemed to either have not heard him, or completely ignored the question as he suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Wolfram's arms pulling him into a tight hug. "Now, you are going to come home with me."

Wolfram, very alarmed, tried to shove himself away from the man. "What? No I am most certainly not!" He yelled. When the man released slightly, he thought he was free. However he found himself suddenly lifted from the ground and tossed over the man's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The man chuckled at his reaction. "Now Wolfie, what do you want to do today?" He asked as he started walking.

Wolfram kicked and pushed with his hands trying to get down or at the very least, reach his sword. "Put me down!" He yelled as he continued to thrash. "I'd love to return back to the castle and protect my fiancé!"

The man managed to hold him as he walked, albeit a slow pace. "I don't think that is possible. You are coming back to earth with me or we could randomly go and visit Dai Cimaron or we could go and visit Yuuri. Would you hug him for me if we did that?"

Wolfram's eyes widened at the man's words. He couldn't be serious. "Dai Cimaron? Are you insane?! And Yuuri is at the castle! I'd hug him for me. No one else is allowed to hug him!"

"Well isn't it pretty over there at Dai Cimaron? And I think I would get to Yuuri before you could. I would fight through you and Conrart and even Gunter to be able to give Yuuri one hug."

"You. Are. Insane. I can't just show up in Dai Cimaron. It's suicide!" Wolfram cried as he once again tried to get himself down. The blood rushed to his head as he was partially upside down. How did the man know so much about him and his brothers? Wolfram had never seen him before and with black hair and eyes, he certainly would have known about him. "And you stand no chance. Especially since you failed to mention Gwendel. Now put me down already!"

"Oh?" the man smirked. "Most likely Gwendel will be doing something with Lady Annissina if I am correct. And I will not put you down. You are just so huggable and well so easy to carry." He thought for a moment, then remembered the pair of handcuffs he carried in his pocket. In most circumstances it would be considered simply coincidence that he had them. However, the man carried them with him at a regular basis. He smirked again and quickly dropped Wolfram, his hand gripping the Prince's sword sheath as he fell. The leather strap broke from the weight, coming lose in the man's hand. He bent over, before Wolfram was able to recover and snapped one cuff onto his thin wrist then attached the other to himself. There. Not even your Demon flame can make these cuffs come off." He smiled down at Wolfram. "Now where to first?"

Wolfram stared at the strange metal shackles aghast. "What have you done?!" Wolfram yelled as he stood and reached for his sword finding it no longer there. "What is the matter with you? This is kidnapping you hear me? And where is my sword?!" He tried to push the cuff off his wrist. It was similar to the shackles he'd seen in dungeons and such within his own world, but these were much different, and even more painful.

The man waved the sheath and sword in his other hand. "It's right here." He smiled at him. "And it's not kidnapping when it's willing. Right Wolfie?" He whispered into Wolfram's ear. "You know you like it!" He continue to walk in the direction he was going. "So how is your relationship with Yuuri doing? Anything sexy? Like more than a peck?" He asked looking back at him.

Pink touched the surface of Wolfram's cheeks. The question seemed very outlandish and extremely personal. "I-I hardly think that's any of your business!" He pulled on the cuffs again. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged heaven knows where with this strange man who knew too much about him. "Gah, stopit!"

"I think it is my business." The man said and stopped as he felt the backward tugging on his arm. "So you don't want to go to Blood Pledge Castle? I can't wait to see everyone's faces. Especially Yuuri's. He will now be allowed to call you the cheater, won't he?" He smirked at the smaller man beside him.

Wolfram's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare tell him that! It's a lie and you know it! I am 100% faithful!" The blonde defended. How dare he call him a cheater? After these few years he'd never once done anything of the sort.

"Well yes, I know that, but these handcuffs could say differently couldn't they?" He smirked as he continued to pull Wolfram towards where he assumed the castle was. "So Wolfie dear, what were you doing all alone in this area anyway when I," The man hesitated. "Well convinced you to come with me?"

Wolfram growled in frustration. He pulled again and again, trying to get the wretched things off. "I was searching the area for ruffians." He glared at the man.

"Oh? Why were you searching for ruffians? Were you making sure it was safe to bring someone here? Yuuri perhaps? For some alone time?" He smirked knowing full well why Wolfram glared at him. He smirked in return. "You know, you're even better looking when you glare."

"It's my duty to protect him and the castle. Obviously." Wolfram rolled his eyes and looked away mumbling. "How do you even understand my language anyway?" He tried to pull it off but quickly became more and more frustrated.

"Well..Yuuri's mother gave me this." He took a small object from his ear and showed it to Wolfram before replacing it. "It translates languages. I'm guessing Lady Annissina made up this contraption, am I right? It's very nifty. Jennifer said that it fell from your pocket, Wolfie, right before you transported away. She gave it to me since she said it might be useful. And look it is!"

Wolfram was silent a moment then looked away. "Yeah, so what? How did you even get here?" He stopped walking altogether realizing he'd mentioned Yuuri's mother. How could he possibly be in Shin Makoku? He pulled harder on the handcuff. "Get this thing off me." He grunted as he looked at it, and tried to get it off once again.

The man was jerked to a stop. "Ouch! You know every time you pull on it, it hurts me as well." He glared at Wolfram. "So, the faster we get to the castle the faster you can get it off, right? You are such a wimp sometimes. Can't even handle being kidnapped." He smirked at him. "Wimp."

"Well I hate this thing- Did you just call me a wimp?!" Wolfram glared in return. "I'm not a wimp! Yuuri's the wimp! I'm way better than that!" His temper reverted him to a slight childish behavior before a thought struck him. "Aha! So you admit it! You've kidnapped a prince! Me, Wolfram von Bielefeld! You'll go to the dungeon for this, just you wait!" He huffed triumphantly folding his arms, disregarding the pull on the handcuffs.

The man was pulled closer to him, their bodies touching. "Ah...Yes!" He whispered into Wolfram's ear* "Wimp." His smirk widened. "You are a wimp. See, well I did technically kidnap you, but you are willingly coming along with me aren't you? Even if you are just standing there and pouting." He leaned his face closer to Wolfram's. "You know, your lips look really kissable right now."

"I am not! You-" Wolfram's face reddened. "I have a fiance. That's completely out of line."

"Ah, but your fiance doesn't have to know. Mmm." The man continued to stare at Wolfram's lips. "They really do look very kissable. Has Yuuri kissed those lips more than once?"

Wolfram stepped back a little. "That's none of your business. Stop looking at me like that."

"Oh, I think it is my business." He smiled and moved close enough to lick Wolframs cheek. "So how many times has he kissed you?"

Wolfram's eyes widened, cheeks pinking further. "S-stop asking such inappropriate questions!" He pushed the man away and rubbed his cheek with the back of his free hand.

"Oh? Why? Just because you ask me to?" He smirked even more. You're really cute when you blush, Wolfie. I can see why Yuuri has fallen in love with you."

Wolfram frowned. "Because it's none of your business!" He said, flustered. "Stop that." He crossed one arm over his chest.

"Stop what? Stop telling you good things about you and Yuuri? I don't think I could even if I tried." The man grinned." So. Have you two gone farther than kissing?"

"J-just stop saying unnecessary things." Wolfram's eyes narrowed a little. "Like that."

"Like what? You know that you can't stop thinking about it can you? All the things you want to do to him and that you want him to do to you."

Wolfram's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Would you quit that! That is a private matter between two people."

"No I will not quit it because I like making you blush. And you're blushing because you know what I'm talking about! So, Wolfie what kind of fantasies do you have of king Yuuri?"

Wolfram scowled. "I refuse to answer such questions."

"And you only refuse because you don't wish for me to know, because then I just may tell Yuuri. Correct?" He smirked. "You know, every single expression you make is attractive."

"Hmpf!" Wolfram turned around, frustrated that he couldn't use his hand the way he wanted. "I don't have to play your game."

"Oh? I think you do! I have you handcuffed to me, yes? I am in control of this situation. And even if you could use your fire you would still have me attached to you. Right?" His smirk widened and he started to pull Wolfram towards the castle again.

"Ack!" Wolfram was pulled back around at the movement. He stumbled and tried to catch himself. He growled in frustration at the man's back. "I still don't have to talk to you." He clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

"That is true. But aren't you curious on why I stole you in the first place?"

Wolfram's mouth opened but he quickly closed it looking away. He silently fought with himself for a few minutes. "Fine. Yes, I want to know your purposes for kidnapping a Prince of the Demon Tribe."

"To see Yuuri's reaction of course!" The man smiled spreading his free arm out. He looked around the forest. The sun had started setting some minutes ago and darkness was quickly coming. "Ah we should make camp for the night, don't you agree? And I'm not kidnapping you I'm borrowing you. Big difference sweetheart."

Wolfram balked. "You're only wanting to see Yuuri's reaction? The hell is the matter with you? And yes. You are." He glared then turned his head away. "Kidnapping, is kidnapping. No way around it."

"It's not kidnapping. At least not in my dictionary. Also, I want to see his reaction because I'm an old friend of his. I can't wait to see the others reaction as well. I wonder what your oldest brother Gwendel will think of us being hand cuffed together." The man mused, fully aware Wolfram could hear him.

"Is this all just some plan of yours to embarrass me in front of everyone?" Wolfram huffed angrily.

The man's eyebrows lifted. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Nothing like that silly Wolfie. It's something to embarrass Yuuri! Didn't you always want to see Yuuri embarrassed or really enraged but doesn't go into Maoh mode? I think it will be interesting."

"Embarrass Yuuri? Ha! He's too much of a wimp to even get it! And no, I've not. You, have problems. You say you're his friend but then you want to "experiment"? And quite calling me that name!"

"I am his friend. And that's what friends do best. Push their friends to see what they can handle and what they cannot handle. Don't you agree Wolfie?" He smiled.

Wolfram scowled at him. He wanted nothing more than to abandon the man in the forest. He immediately hated him. Everything he said rubbed him the wrong way and Wolfram just had a feeling that meeting this man would turn out to be something he'd regret for a long time.

Yuuri paced back and forth on the front steps of the castle. He'd wanted to send out a search party a mere hour after Wolfram had failed to return. He was restless, impatient. Something was right. His fears grew when Wolfram's men returned without him, his horse trailing behind them. He hurried down the steps to the leader of the squad.

"What has happened?" Yuuri asked before the man even had a chance to dismount his horse. "Where is Wolfram?"

"I apologize, Your Majesty." The man responded, his expression sullen, worried. "We were unable to find him. It is like he just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Conrart asked from behind Yuuri. He'd approached quietly. Yuuri didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Yes, sir." The soldier nodded to Conrart. "I am very sorry."

Yuuri waved the man away and started to pace once again. One hand gripped his chin as he mumbled string after string of words. Anything could have happened out there. Bandits, human rebels, enemy soldiers. Anything. Yuuri felt a twist in his gut at the thought of something having happened to Wolfram. He thought for a moment that perhaps he'd gotten lost, but soon pushed that away. That was impossible. Wolfram knew those woods like the back of his hand. He couldn't just 'get lost'.

Conrart put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll go out and search immediately."

Yuuri looked up at his most trusted friend. "Thank you, Conrart. Please find him." His eyes pleaded. "I'm afraid something's happened."

"Please don't worry, your Majesty. I'll bring him home." Conrart offered an encouraging smile then left to saddle his horse in the stables. A few of his men followed after to aid in the search.

Yuuri watched him go, standing helplessly at the foot of the long staircase. He wanted to go out and look as well, however Gwendel had forbidden it. If something had happened to Wolfram, it would be too dangerous for Yuuri to go out until they found out what. Gwendel had managed to hide his concern well, but Yuuri knew he was just as worried as the rest of them. It wasn't like Wolfram to return late.

* * *

I wrote for Wolfram

Friend wrote for the 'stranger'.

Novelized by me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haven't you done that to any of your friends before or are you always the one they tease because you're a hot head?" The man continued speaking no matter what Wolfram did. So the blonde just responded to him instead of being constantly bombarded with endless words.

"Ha! They would never tease me. But my brothers do sometimes. I swear they do." Wolfram's eyes narrowsed as he tried to find proof in his memory.

"See? They do tease you!" The man smiled. Most likely they do it without you noticing. That happens sometimes,yes? I am just excited to see Yuuri's face when I tease both of you at the same time."

Wolfram frowned. "Does your excitement really have to keep me tethered to you? I don't much like being dragged around like a pet."

"Well, would you walk with me if I let you go or are you just going to use your power and leave me behind?"

"Hmpf. Like I'd stay with a kidnapper." He folded his free arm once again.

"Oh? But aren't you really curious on why I kidnapped you? Don't you want to know how I know your name even if I am not from here? And how I know Yuuri?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "You already said you wanted to know how Yuuri would react. To see how "enraged" he can get without the Maoh interfering."

"Oh that is true. I do want to see how he gets when I do my supper secret attack. You better be prepared Wolfram. I bet your face is going to go bright red." He smirked at the smaller male.

Wolfram's eyes shifted towards the man. "What exactly are you going to do?" He became more suspicious of the man's intentions. "If it makes Yuuri sad or mad or even in danger, I have to stop it."

"Oh. I don't know how he is going to react so you will not have to stop me." He smiled widely. "I don't think you will have a say on what I am going to do."

"Not have a say? Excuse me?" Wolfram watched him, eyes narrowed. "Well I certainly don't have to keep walking along with you. I'll just stay right here, thank you. Until you release me from this...thing." He rattled the cuff on his wrist impatiently.

"I don't think that I can release you before seeing Yuuri once again." He smiled. "I think that I can just tug you along. But I would prefer if you just continued to walk with me."

"Well _I_ would prefer not to be in this situation at all!" He glared and refused to keep walking.

"Well you don't have any say now do you? Now will you just please move your feet? You do want to see your fiance, correct? Or do you think you can leave him alone for a long time without him cheating on you?"

"I will not move my feet." Wolfram nodded, matter-of-factly. "And how do I know you won't try anything with him? I don't trust you."

"What do you mean you don't trust me? Don't I have a trusting face?" The man batted his eyelashes teasingly. "I am not planning on doing anything to him. Trust me on that. I just want to see his reaction to something." He grinned then pouted. "Will you pretty please move for me?" He batted his eyes even more.

"Ha! You think your Earthly charm can work on me? It's laughable." Wolfram closed his eyes and looked away, one arm folded. Of course I don't trust you."

"You only don't because you are too much of a wimp to even see that I am Yuuri's friend. And I guess you're just too much of a pretty boy to have my charm work on you." The double-black sighed and folded his arm. "Well I guess we should make camp here then right?"

"For your information, it's because you kidnapped me. How many times do I have to say it? And, no. No way. It's not safe out here."

"Well where is safe then? Huh? Since you do not want to move I guess we will just have to make camp here." He sat down pulling Wolfram with him. He set Wolfram's sword down on the other side where Wolfram couldn't reach it. "Unless you have a better plan little lord wimp."

"Gah!" Wolfram gasped as he fell landing on his backside. "Ow..." He groaned and rubbed the sore spot. "With you. With you? I don't want to move while _tied_ to you." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well then we are now going to make camp here. You do have supplies right? All of my items were lost in the process of getting here." He smiled at Wolfram. "You should cheer up, you know. You're not handsome when you frown."

"Does it look like I have supplies?" Wolfram gestured at himself. "I have absolutely nothing on me! Not even my sword, thanks to you." The blonde glared. "I was only supposed to be gone for a few hours and then you showed up. Obviously, someone will worry since I haven't returned back to the castle yet."

"Do you think they will send a search party after you? Oh, that may be fun to dodge or even get captured. I don't think any of them would be able to undo these handcuffs without hurting both of us. I wonder what they would do!" He smiled happily. "Who do you think will come after you?"

Wolfram stared at the man. "You are really insane." He looked down at the cuff and frowned at redness around his wrist. "Obviously these things are for torture. And you think it'd be excited to get captured? Now I'm really glad you didn't take me to Dai Cimaron."

"I am not insane!" The man frowned. "They are not made for torture though I did notice that I did put them on a bit too tight." He looked at the redness on his own wrist. "And I kinda am too. I wonder what they would think of me in Dai Cimaron." He scratched the back of head. "Oh well. So, are we close to the castle? You said you didn't go far away right?"

"Pfft. Like they'd care about you." He turned his head around in a huff. "Close enough I'd rather just get these things off, and walk back right now!" He thought to himself_. The city is just beyond those trees there...I wonder if I could get these off and run for it?_ _But then would I be thought as a coward?_ "Gah! " He let out in frustration. "Just get these cursed things off, okay? I can't function like this!"

The larger man frowned. "Fine." He rummaged through his pockets to find the key and unlocked the handcuffs. He quickly grabbed Wolfram's wrist. "You are taking me with you!" He held the handcuffs open and ready to be put back on within seconds.

Wolfram tensed to break away. "You can't order me around like that!" He pulled on his sore wrist. "Why can't you just visit the castle like any other normal person? Now let me go."

"I did let you go. "Well kinda but, will you take me to the castle then? I can't just visit the castle like a normal person because I've never been here before. I am afraid that I will get lost." He didn't release, but held slightly more loose.

"You could have stayed on the road." _Moron._ "Now let go already. The only difference is you're actually touching me." He glared and jerked wrist away.

"F-Fine." He let Wolfram's wrist go and rubbed own. "How much of a journey do we have? And since it's dark, will there be bandits that come out? I've always wanted to come across a bandit like in the stories I hear that Yuuri had told his mother."

Wolfram stared at him. "I'd hope not. This close to the castle they would only be looking for trouble." He stood turning and started walking for the road. "You're so naive thinking it'd be easy. If they were human with esoteric stones, you'd be on your own." He grumbled to himself as he walked. "I should just leave you behind. A little bit of fire magic, and I could." A thoughtful expression touched his face.

The man hurriedly followed after. "Y-you wouldn't want to do that right? You would rather take me to the castle right, Wolfie? He smiled and blinked his eyes a few times. "And I think I could fight them off. I do have your sword, remember?"

"Why in the world would I want to take you myself? And if you think you're so tough. Stay out here by yourself and fight them off so we in the castle don't have to."

"Because you want to see what I am up to, correct?" He smiled and let out a soft snicker as he continued to follow. "I think I will just continue to follow you. I do have business with your fiance after all."

Wolfram breathed an exasperated sigh and mumbled to himself. "I can't belief I'm walking with an insane man in the middle of the forest."

"If you call me insane again, I might just show you what I can do with your own blade."

Wolfram waved his hand over his shoulder. "So far you haven't proven yourself to be anything other than insane."

"Well, what do I need to prove myself not to be?" The man asked, his eyebrows raised. "Fighting? Flirting? I guess I could flirt with you couldn't I?" He smirked at his own comment.

Wolfram quickened his step. I'd really rather you not. It's highly inappropriate." He shuddered a little.

The man quickly followed after. "Oh what do you mean by that? I couldn't flirt with you only because you are Yuuri's fiance. Is that it?"

"Is there need to have any other reason?" Wolfram ducked under a particularly low branch and kept moving quickly through the area, having traveled it a lot in his lifetime. "I'll give you one. I am simply not interested in your antics."

"My antics? You don't like how I randomly appear and then fall in love with you at first sight do you?" He followed as quickly as possible stumbling here and there as he tried to keep up. "You know you should slow down. I don't know this forest like you do."

"It's not my fault you got yourself lost in here. You have to keep up on your own if you want out. It's not my job to keep track of you."

"Well fine then!" The man walked faster to keep up. "So what do you do at the castle? As in. What does your daily routine fill with?"

"Wouldn't you agree that telling you of my personal duties would only give you knowledge of the castle itself? If I were to tell you what I did and when, it could give you unwanted advantages."

"Well I wouldn't think so. I think it would just be interesting to learn about my friend's finace's daily life. I was just curious on what you did and such. All I know about you is that you're a pretty boy who likes to spar."

"Ha!" Wolfram turned over his shoulder. "'Likes to spar?' Hardly." He waved one hand and continued. "I carry a sword for protection both of myself and my King. Though gladly, my life would fall before his. I don't have the time to dabble about in mere swordplay for fun. Training, that's what it is." He sighed. "Though I dislike the view people seem to be having. The weak prince. Ch. How crude. I fight just as well as my brothers and the other soldiers."

"Oh? Well then you should show me! Once we get to the castle! We shall spar! I can bet you a billion to one that I will beat you! I am pretty good at fencing back on earth. I bet I can take a wimp like you down."

"If I recall I just said I don't like sparring. Once I get to the castle, I'd much rather rid myself of you."

"Oh? I don't think you will be able to. I think that you and your fiance would love talking to me. I can't wait to talk to you two about everything! It makes me so excited!"

"Ugh." He held a hand to his face as he stepped out onto the road. "It's night time. Couldn't you at least wait until morning?"

"Until I start bothering both you and Yuuri? Oh, I guess so as long as no one tries to shank me."

"I bet you'll be nice and cozy and safe in the castle dungeon." Wolfram responded in a brooding attitude. "I'll take you myself."

"Oh! I don't think Yuuri would let you put me there! Like I said, we were very good friends in school! He would never want to see a friend in a dirty old dungeon! You know him well enough that he would never put someone who doesn't deserve it into the dungeon."

"In my personal opinion, you do." Wolfram looked up the road at the large city surrounding the castle. "This is just ridiculous. Has my horse been stolen away as well?"

"Now that I didn't do." The man crossed his arms as he looked at the castle and the town surrounding it. "Oh wow! This place is huge! And maybe it didn't get stolen, but borrowed."

"Ch. Anyone who'd 'borrow' a horse with the Bielefeld crest on it, is suicidal." Wolfram started marching up the road. "This day just keeps getting worse," he grumbled. "Better not be any human rebels running around out here or something."

"And what if there is? What's so bad about humans anyway?" The larger man looked at him strangely. "Why do you not like them?"

"I don't expect you to understand. They keep causing trouble for us. Their reasons are ridiculous as we are just trying to live on our own but they just can't see that."

"Have you tried to reason with them? As in give them a one on one talk? And what do they keep on doing anyway?"

"Right. Talk to them face to face. I can't even walk into a human country without someone trying to kill me. Some even use esoteric stones to limit my powers. I hate that feeling. It's quite painful you know." Wolfram sighed. "For one reason, they keep acting aggressively. As if to start a war."

"Oh, really? I don't understand why they want to start a war with the demon kingdom in the first place? What do they think that you have done for starting a war? And what do esoteric stones really do?"

"To put it simply. The Great Demon Kingdom and its people have powers that can control the elements. Not all of us do, however. Still the humans fear it, I suppose. Thinking that we will use that power. They have completely forgotten what this nation went through to save them hundreds of years ago." Wolfram shook his head. "Esoteric stones are a natural weakness for us Demons. It's a sort of counter-power that renders us immobile when near them. I myself get very nauseous."

"Oh? So they fear you and have a counter for you themselves because of fear. Well that's interesting. I guess they are just afraid that you are going to overpower them with your skills and try to take over their territory or something. Are all humans this way or are there some that actually have full hearts?"

"I haven't met many who didn't try to kill me or throw rocks at me. Not until Yuuri showed up anyway. For some reason a lot of people trust him. Or at least he trusts them all too easily. It gets us into trouble more than it helps."

"What kind of trouble? Does he get kidnapped a lot or something? I can picture him getting kidnapped and being all like 'Oh, hi. Wait, oh you're my enemy. Yes,well, okay then. Do you want to go get something to eat with me?'"

"It's a serious matter! No matter what happens, he's the Maoh." Wolfram folded his arms. "It's not like you'd understand the importance. He's just naive and a wimp. That's why we have to keep an eye on him all the time."

"Oh? Well it does make sense since he is a king. You don't want others being able to use him and whatnot. So what kinds of things do you do as the king's fiance? Do you sleep in the same bed as Yuuri? And," He let out a small laugh. "In a pink nighty?"

Wolfram stopped and turned around. "Have you spies in the castle or something? Haven't you ever heard the term, "personal"?"

"Well yes I have heard of the word but I am one of Yuuri's closer friends. I know a lot about you and Yuuri from his mother! And how would I have sent spies when I have never been here before? I don't even know how I got here."

"I should have known." He sighed. "Fantastic. How long have you been here exactly? Yuuri has to travel through water to get between worlds. Did you do the same, or rather "wake up" in a body of water?" Wolfram thought for a moment then distanced himself. "You make me uncomfortable. Just thought you should know. And not in a good way."

"I had been here for about three minutes before I found you wandering around. And from the pictures Jennifer had taken I recognized you in seconds so I, well. That's how we are here together now. How do I make you uncomfortable? I haven't done anything to you, really."

Wolfram eyed him for a moment then turned to continue walking. "How you ask? For instance, carrying me over your shoulder. Not the best first impression. Also, using those tiny, metal shackle things to tether me to you. Again, not a good impression. Also, taking my sword. Suggesting we stay the night outside. And not to mention your inappropriate advances." He ticked the reasons off on his fingers.

"It's not my fault that your eyes are just so interesting to look at." The man shook his head. "And I only did all of those things to get your attention and to make sure that you were really the person I was looking for. Well either you or Yuuri would have been fine. If you want your sword back its right here." He held it out for Wolfram. "Here take it. It's too heavy for my tastes anyway. And have you never just been camping outside before? It's fun. You get to just stare at the stars. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It's not my fault either." Wolfram snatched the sword away and inspected it. "All you had to do was ask or head to the castle like any other normal person. I don't just camp outside because it's too dangerous. In case you never noticed. We're not exactly at peace right now."

"Oh. Well thanks for the warning. I didn't know about anything around here. I didn't even know what direction to go. How can you expect me to? I'm not very good at directions. Does your sun set in the west as well?"

Wolfram rubbed his temples. "Ugh," he shook his head. "It's not that hard. Walk one direction long enough you'll find a road."

"But what if I walked into the wrong direction. I could have ended up into strange territory. If I mentioned that I was a friend of Yuuri that would have been bad for you two, correct?"

"Not necessarily. You're human. So long as you didn't cause trouble like you already have with me, you'd have been fine. And most don't know Yuuri by name."

"Oh,well then I most likely just would have started talking about how the demon king and I are good buddies. Oh I could tell you stories about how one time he got his foot stuck in the toilet. It was so funny. I think I was rolling on the floor laughing for ten straight minutes as he tried to get himself unstuck. Has he done anything stupid since he has been here?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Lots of things. I blame his human side. He's not used to this world and it's taking him time. Like this engagement. He didn't even know our customs before asking for my hand. Then he accepted a duel with me again, because he didn't know our customs. That wimp is lucky he's still alive."

"Oh well that does sounds a whole lot like Yuuri. And He really didn't know that he was asking for your hand before taking it? That's strange. The way he talks about you is as if he was in love with you. He talks about you all the time. I thought he asked for your hand because he had finally had told you that he loved you. Has he not?"

"He asked for my hand the second day he was in this world." Wolfram had to turn his head to hide his blush. "He hasn't really said the words. It's fine though. I hadn't known he talked so much about me. He's always messing around with beautiful girls here."

The man smiled widely. "Well I will make sure that he will tell you when I see him. He is so much of a wimp to not tell you. And he talks about you all the time. But he does say that you think he's messing around when he's actually just talking to them. Are you really that possessive?"

"What are you talking about, 'possessive'? I'm his finace! It's my duty to make sure he doesn't cheat on me!"

"And you do that by doing him in bed right? Or are you the one on bottom? Or do the two of you switch often? The man's head tilted curiously. "What is your sex life like?"

Wolfram almost choked on his own saliva, cheeks bursting red. "That's none of your business! Stop asking question likes that!"

"Oh?" The man smiled then chuckled. "You know your face is really cute when it's all red like that. And I will take that as you at least do it once a week. So, how old are you anyway? You look around Yuuri's age

but when I asked Jenifer she couldn't tell me an answer."

Wolfram spun and hurried up the road. "Just stop talking to me like that!" He slapped his own face a little in an attempt to clear the blushing. "You should be glad you're still alive and just leave it alone!"

"What do you mean I should be glad that I am still alive? Are you saying that you could kill me if you wanted to? You know if you did I think that Yuuri would be very disappointed in you. He maybe would even have to punish you." The man smirked.

"Who says he'd even know? Things like that happen all the time and if the humans found out you were with the Demon Kingdom they'd certainly disagree. And what is it with you? Just leave my personal life out of it. You claim to know Yuuri, but _I_ certainly don't know you."

"I am one of Yuuri's childhood friends! We used to be friends when he was little. I remember thinking that he was a girl for the first few years of his life because his mother would always put him in cute little dresses. I came back to visit him a while ago when his mother told me everything. Including everything about you and him. So it makes sense that you haven't heard about me at all. I always seem to try ad visit him when he is here. So is it my fault that I am curious about you?"

"You can be curious all you want but my personal life is just that. 'Personal.' I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop assuming things and asking such horrible questions. I find it actually disturbing. You say things like "you know you look cute when..." and the like about me, then turn around and ask questions about the relationship between Yuuri and I?"

"Alright, alright I guess I will stop teasing you about such matters, until later. The man smirked then looked around. "This kingdom is really quite beautiful. Has it always been this way?"

"Not always." Wolfram paused to compose himself. "A long time ago this entire world was almost destroyed. But our first Maoh, His majesty the Great One, Shinou sacrificed a lot to save it. Even the humans."

"Oh? This 'Shinou' guy sounds pretty impressive. Did he have black eyes and black hair like Yuuri does? Or was he a pretty boy like yourself? "

"Don't just call him that. It's disrepectful. Call him the Great One if you must refer to him. And some have said I look a lot like him."

"Oh really? Well then he was a pretty boy." The man smirked, knowing it would bother Wolfram. "So I heard that you and Yuuri have a daughter. What does she look like? Does she have dark hair like Yuuri or is it lighter like yours? Hmm?"

"She looks like neither of us in all reality. Her hair is more of an Auborn color. She's a cute little girl who is very obedient and loves her fathers." Wolfram nodded.

"Oh! She does sound very adorable. I cannot wait to meet her! Does this little princess have a name?"

"Her name is- Come to think of it, I'm not so sure I want you near her either."

"Don't you think I will get to know her soon enough as well? I think that Yuuri would love to introduce her to me. She does sound really cute." He smiled. "And I can't do anything to her it's not like she's my age anyway. And trust me I'm not into younger women."

"I'd certainly hope not. I'd never let you anywhere near her no matter what age she was! She is my daughter!" Wolfram let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh? So you're a protective father? What if when she's older she brings a boy home and tells you that she is going to marry him. How would you react to that?"

"I would never allow it! Unless I approve of the boy. But why bring that up? It's so distant in the future."

"Oh I was just curious on your standpoints of being a father was. Do you and Yuuri want to have another child?"

"The subject has never really come up. Greta, and the bear bees are quite enough."

"What are bear bees? Are they exactly what they sound like they are, a mixture of a bear and a bee? And wait, these Bees are your children?" One hand rested at the man's chin, a confused expression on his face.

"You must not have them in your world. They are a protected breed here. And yes. Some of them are our children. They were born because of Yuuri and I. Therefore, we are their parents."

"Because of Yuuri and you? What did the two of you do to make the Bearbee's? I am slightly confused about it."

"We helped them to hatch by giving them our body heat and love."

"So you two had sex and made a Bearbee? Or was it like hatching an egg? Did you two take turns sitting on an egg and watched it carefully as they hatched?"

"No way!" Wolfrom threw up his hands. The man's idiotic questions were really getting to him. He wished that he would just disappear. "We hugged it, okay? Those eggs are quite large."

"So you hugged it and it hatched? This seems like a really weird place. Are there any other strange creatures here? Like oh, are there any dragons!"

"Dragons are a protected species here. You are not likely to see one."

"Do you have them in a zoo? Like a barred off area so that people know not to hunt them or do they just run free and wild here?"

"Of course not. They are free but only in a certain area. Though poachers still try and hunt them."

"Well then I am glad that your kingdom is trying to protect them. I hope that I do see a dragon, even though it's not likely. I also hope that I can see Yuuri soon too. How long did you say it took to get there?"

"I said I wasn't taking you to see him." Wolfram folded his arms. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"As many times as it will for me to try to convince you to take me there." He smirked. "You know you want to get back to Yuuri's side don't you? So that you can cuddle him and kiss him"

Another frustrated sigh escaped Wolfram's lips. "My distrust of you is still stronger than that. My duty is to protect the King and that I will do no matter what my personal interest or wants are. That doesn't mean I want to do those things." He quickly added.

"So wait. I'm a threat to Yuuri?" The man held his stomach as he started to laugh. "I couldn't hurt him even if I tried. He's too cute for that. I would hate to see him cry."

"Idiot. My point is, I don't trust you. Therefore, I won't lead you to him."

"Oh?" The man moved close to Wolfram's face and put a hand close to Wolfram's almost touching it. "You won't? Don't you miss his touch?" He grabbed hold of Wolfram's hand. "And his kisses?" He moved his face even closer to Wolfram's their lips almost touching.

"What is the matter with you?!" Wolfram shoved away with free hand and reached for his sword. "You claim to be Yuuri's friend and then you do things like that! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

The man shrugged. "I'm bored. I thought kissing you would help me to be entertained. It's because you won't take me to see Yuuri. All I want to do is to see him. I haven't seen him in so long. You do have to say you did get slightly excited now didn't you?"

"I don't care if you're bored. I will not take you to Yuuri and that's that! You keep proving to me that that's the LAST thing I want to do!"

"Oh? Really?" The man frowned. "Well then what are we going to do here? Are we just going to live in this forest until someone comes and finds us? Oh maybe Yuuri will come to us."

"In case you haven't noticed, we left the forest a while ago. Are you too glued to your perverted thoughts or something? We're nearly in the city, idiot."

The man looked around. "Oh...oh yes we are! Everyone is dressed so strangely here. But that is what you get for coming into someone else's world." He looked at all the food and notices a boothe with manju. "What are those things? Is that face supposed to be Yuuri's?"

Wolfram sighed. "It's a delicacy here. Seriously, just go away and enjoy the city on your own or something. I've much better things to be doing."

"Weren't you just returning to the castle? I-" The man took in a deep breath. "I just really wish to see Yuuri. I have something very important to tell him. And If I don't. I don't know what I will do. Have you ever had a moment, Wolfram, where you know you needed to do something and it bugged you until you got it done?"

"Yes, I have. But in any case, I still have no reason to show you. Find someone else to help you."

"You know him the best! That means you know this area the best! So who's better to show me than you? Please? I just- I'm afraid I'll get lost."

"I really couldn't care less about that." Wolfram waved him off. "Find someone else."

"Fine I will." The man turned and walked a few steps away. He looked around before going up to a person. He opened his mouth to talk but then closed it.

Wolfram smirked then turned on his heel walking away. "Have fun with that." He said under his breath.

The man turned around again to see Wolfram's retreating back. He slowly started to follow him, knowing it was his only way to get back to the castle. He watched as the blonde ducked into a shop. Curious he followed after but waited outside for several minutes. He looked at his wrist as if he wore a watch then pulled out his handcuffs. He stepped inside quickly noticing Wolfram. He hurried to him and snapped the cuff onto his already bruised wrist.

Wolfram gasped and spun on him angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The man blinked, surprised by Wolfram's sudden anger and the fire in his eyes. He tried to back away but stumbled backwards to the floor.

"Get these damned things off me!" Wolfram yelled clenching his fists. The shop owner watched from a safe distance behind his counter. "Can't you just act like a normal person for once?!"

The man quickly unlocked the cuff. "I...Ah..I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." He bowed his head quickly.

Wolfram's expression didn't change. "Seriously?! You didn't mean to offend me? Well you obviously did. You really think I would take you to see Yuuri? After all you have said and done to me?"

The man remained where he was, appearing to be in some shock. "Ah...ah...I...ah...no..I don't think you will. He slowly stood up and bowed towards him. "But, I would appreciate it if you did."

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed. "Nice try." The prince stormed passed him back outside leaving the shop owner in shock.

The man quickly bowed to the shop owner and followed after trying to keep up. "Wolfram, please? Please, wait?"

"Why the hell are you still following me? Haven't I made myself clear?"

"Y-you have but I made myself clear as well. I wish to see Yuuri even if I only get to talk to him for a moment and then have Murata send me back. I wish to speak with him."

"And what's with this sudden change of attitude? Something happen all of a sudden to make you actually act like a real person?"

"I've always acted like a real person! It's just you-you're scary!" The man pointed one finger at Wolfram. "You could make a baby cry with that face of yours. I just. I don't want to see it again."

"So long as you understand it." Wolfram spun on one heel and walked away. "You do anything out of line and you'll see more than that."

"Ah, o-okay." The man followed after Wolfram. "So, Wolfram, what part of this country were you born in?"

"Far off from here in the Bielefeld family lands. There is a map in the castle. I'm sure Gunter would love to teach you all about it."

"Oh? Is Gunter the white haired one that looks like a movie star? I would love to learn about this land! It's all I ever wished for! Do you think he really would?"

"You'd never get him to stop."

"Is he that kind of person that once you get them going that they are like a wound up doll that never stops even if you want them to? Ah." The larger man bit his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't then. Does Yuuri have to deal with him?"

"All the time. He's probably having lessons with him. Assuming it's not too late and the entire castle is panicking because I haven't returned yet." Wolfram tossed a half glare over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"It's not my fault you haven't returned yet." The man thought for a moment then spoke again. "Ah well sorry it was my fault but, I hope he's not having lessons. Tthat would ruin my day with him. I would hate to just have to stare at him at a desk all day. Do you do that sometimes? Just stare at him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have no reason to answer that. The fact of the matter is I have grown rather tired of your company and would rather be rid of you. I'm only letting you see Yuuri on the condition that you don't do anything. And it's late.

"Why would I do anything to him? I only want to talk to him. And thank you for talking me Wolf-chan! You have no clue how much I appreciate this! "

Wolfram's shoulders tensed visibly. "Do _not_ call me that name ever again." He quickened his pace as he thought to himself_. I can't believe I'm taking him to see Yuuri._

"Oh? You don't like it?" The man smiled and hurried after him. "So has Yuuri grown taller after a few years of being here? "

"Yes, I suppose he has. Though as his "friend" as you claim, you should know that."

"Like I said before I am his childhood friend. I haven't seen him since I was young. I came home a few days ago to find Yuuri's mother raving about him being the demon king. She has told me everything and I gratefully listened. And now I am here."

"Jennifer hasn't told anyone else before." Wolfram became suspicious once again. "Why would she tell you, of all the people she could?"

"Because I asked what Yuuri had been up to and I guess he had just barley left a few moments before I arrived and she was very sad that he left without tasting any of her curry."

"He left without the curry? Oh of course he did. He never thinks about that stuff." Wolfram sighed shaking his head. The castle gates are not far. You should see them in a minute when we get over this hill."

The man smiled. He looked at Wolfram excitedly, his hands clasped behind his head. "I can't wait to see him again. And Yes He never remembers those types of things. Sometimes I wonder where his head is at."

"It would have been so much easier if I had my horse. Hopefully someone found him and took him back home- If that's the case they definitely will be worried. Better hurry." Wolfram picked up the pace to a run. He knew Yuuri would be worried especially.

The strange man struggled to keep up with Wolfram. Unlike the blonde, he was far from being a trained, fit soldier. "W...wolfram," he panted. "Slow down!"

"I can't slow down! Last thing I need is for my brother, Gwendel, to start a search party!"

"Ah? Is he your oldest brother?" The man asked. He was running out of breath but couldn't resist talking. "Can't we just slow down a little bit? How much further up is it?"

"If you can't tell by now, you really are an idiot. It's hard NOT to see the castle at this distance. I really doubt you'll get lost at this rate and I have to make sure things haven't gotten out of control."

"How could things have gotten out of control? You were only gone for a few hours, correct? That's not very long. I only delayed you for maybe an hour or two." He smiled at him breathlessly then looked at the castle. "Wow. That place is huge!"

Wolfram sighed as he ran. "You know nothing of this world. Gone an extra hour or two and people start to worry. Especially Yuuri!"

"Ah Yuuri. He would always worry about the smallest of things. Did he blush the first time you kissed him?"

Wolfram pursed his lips, not stopping to look at the man. "I've never kissed him."

"Oh so Yuuri is the one who does all the instigating. Way to go Yuuri. Well I bet you can't get to sleep without one of his kisses can you?" He smiled at him. "How many do you ask for before going to bed?"

Wolfram's eye twitched. "I'd really appreciate if you would stop saying such unnecessary things." The sound of hooves hitting the ground drew his attention. He stopped running and turned to see a man wearing a khaki uniform.

"Wolfram!" The man called as he approached.

"Conrart?" Wolfram ran to meet him.

* * *

Wolfram and Conrart written by me

Stranger by Vavila (she's on here, too)


	3. Chapter 3

Conrart pulled his horse to a stop upon reaching Wolfram and the man who stood beside him. "Wolfram where have you been? His majesty is worried sick about you!"

"And this must be Conrad!" The man smiled at the newcomer. "You really do look like a knight in shining armor. You're a way good looking guy. I, now, understand why Jenifer was wooed by you when she first met you."

Conrart arched a brow at the strange man. He noticed first that he was what they called a double-black. "Pardon me? Wolfram who is this?" He asked his younger brother looking at him.

"A creepy kidnapper." Wolfram responded not at all amused.

"I am not a kidnapper! I am Yuuri's old friend. We used to play with each other when we were in diapers." He looked at Wolfram a bit disappointed. Do you still believe that I am a bad guy?

Conrart swung his leg over the saddle and stepped down from his horse. "Kidnapper?-"

Wolfram spun on his heel and glared. "YES! No one just walks up to someone, knows their name, and carries them off over their shoulder! Not to mention how you keep coming onto me, even knowing that I'm Yuuri's fiance! AND! You claim to be his old friend? Then why've we never heard anything about you"

Conrart put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Wolfram, you seem really worked up."

"Yes he does seem really worked up. You just need to calm down." The man also put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. He looked to the man behind Wolfram, noticing that they were nearly the same height. "Conrad you have a horse. We can use it to get to the castle faster can't we? I can't wait to see Yuuri's face when he sees me again. It's been years!"

"Stop touching me!" Wolfram yelled. He shoved the man's away with both of his.

Conrart sighed softly, used to Wolfram's temper. "It must not have been that bad, if you are able to be standing here." He noticed Wolfram's bruised wrist when he shoved the other's hand away. "Then again."

"He's crazy! I swear it, he's crazy!" Wolfram turned to face Conrart nearly pleading with him.

"I am not! Stop calling me that!" He too looked at Conrart, a pout touching his face. "Conrad you believe me, don't you? I don't have any skills in kidnapping or anything of the sort. I randomly appeared here and recognized Wolfram by Jenifer's description. He has been so very," He looked at Wolfram and smiled. "Very nice to me and has shown me the way so far. I am so thankful for him. He is the nicest person I have ever meet. You are so grateful for having a younger brother like him." He smiled and batted eyelashes.

Wolfram's mouth dropped open. "What?"  
Conrart chuckled softly. "He is, isn't he? Such a kind boy, a little flamboyant, but very kind." He shook his head. The man described Wolfram only to people he cared about. However, he knew Wolfram was upset and for a reason unknown to him.

The man crossed his arms and looked Wolfram up and down. "He really is. So,Conrad you play baseball with Yuuri? I never got to play when I was young. I ah was not coordinated but maybe the three of us could throw a ball. Well the four of us if Wolfram would like to join in." He smirked.

Wolfram folded his arms, not amused. "Quit lying. Conrart you know very well that I-"

Conrart held up a hand to stop him. "For now, it's best that we get back to the castle. His majesty has everyone searching."

Wolfram frowned. "I can take care of myself you know."

"That doesn't stop his worrying, and you know that." Conrart then gestured towards his own horse.

The man smiled and looked at the horse. "So can the three of fit on the horse? Or will I follow closely behind? Or well I could ride with Wolfram or you Conrad. Hmm." He thought to himself. "But I may squish Wolfram's tiny waist."

"I'm not porcelain, idiot!" Wolfram yelled.

"It'll be fine with the three of us. The faster we get back, the better I think."

"What? I refuse to ride that horse with him behind me!"

Conrart sighed. "Wolfram, I'll ride behind you if that makes you feel better."

"Hpmf! Make the creeper walk."

"Stop calling me that!" The man slowly pulled himself onto the horse and frowned at Wolfram. "Conrad how has Yuuri been lately. Wolfam here won't talk about him."

Wolfram folded his arms defiantly. "I'm not a child. I won't ride like a woman- HEY!"

Conrart lifted Wolfram onto his horse with one arm and sat him infront of him. "I do as King Yuuri requests." He clicked his tongue, urging the horse forward. He then spoke to the man riding behind him. "You may request an audience with His majesty once we return to the castle."

"Request one? Does that mean that I can't see Yuuri when we get there? How long will it take for me to be able to see him? Please don't tell me I have to fill out a form to see an old friend." The man rolled his eyes.

Conrart ignored Wolfram's protests as he answered. "Simply put, he is the king. He's a busy person and his worry for his fiance has him in quite a bind."

"Gah. Does that mean that Gwendel has him tied up again in all the paper work? I guess I can wait as long as it's not too long." He smiled at Conrart's back, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to get us! I was not really excited to walk all the way up this big hill. Wolfram's companionship is really nice but he has a lot more endurance than I do."

"You don't have to play him up to me. Being Wolfram's brother I know for a fact he dislikes you."

"OF COURSE!" Wolfram growled shifting in his seat. It was awkward for him riding like he was. His legs both dangled off the same side of the horse like a woman often rode.

Conrart chuckled. "Just last a little longer, Wolfram."

"He only dislikes me because well-." He decided to stop himself then changed what he was going to say. "How much longer till we get to Yuuri?"

"It'll be a few minutes ride. You are still quite the distance out by foot. Wolfram has been gone for hours by now. You really shouldn't have distracted him so much."

"Not distracted. Kidnapped. KIDNAPPED."

"How embarrassing by a human, Wolfram."

"What do you mean 'how embarrassing'? And I did not kidnap him. I encouraged him to show me the way to get to Yuuri. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

Wolfram flushed. "Conrart don't say that! He just picked me up over his shoulder out of the blue! And put these weird metal shackle things on my wrist and pulled me around and wouldn't let me go anywhere! AND he took my sword so I couldn't use it!"

"You let him take your sword and shackle you?"

Wolfram flushed more. "NO I DID NOT!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, the whole town below us can probably hear you. We wouldn't want them thinking their prince was harmed."

"Prince? How is Wolfram a prince? And I only took his sword because I was afraid that he was going to use it on me. I'm not very trained in this sort of thing. I didn't want to get stabbed within the first three seconds of meeting someone."

"Maybe if you acted like a normal person you wouldn't have to be!"

Conrart sighed again. "Calm yourself, Wolfram. It's fine now and your wrist will heal. Though I suggest not letting His majesty see it."

Wolfram was quiet a moment. "Good idea." He looked over Conrart's shoulder at the man.

"Ah. I didn't think about that. I apologize for leaving a mark. I should have been more careful." The man smirked back at Wolfram and winked.

"Stop that disgusting behavior." Wolfram responded with a glare.

Conrart shook his head and urged the horse faster. The castle was clearly visible and very close. The guards stood to attention at the gate.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." The man looked at the castle. "This place looks like one of my story books! It's so amazing looking. You guys actually live here? This isn't like a movie set is it?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes, arms folded unhappily over his chest. He mumbled under his breath. "Ch, idiot."

"It's only fit for a king, you see." Conrart explained a little bit about Blood Pledge castle as they continued to ride up closer, finally entering the main gates. The man listened, remaining quiet for the longest amount of time Wolfram could remember. They rode into the courtyard that surrounded the main entrance into the castle. People hurried about, running every direction. Some sent out doves to other riders.

"It's so busy here. Where's Yuuri?" The man asked watching the semi-chaos.

"Can you please let me down, now?" Wolfram moved to get off.

"Please." Conrart responded and let him down carefully. He dismounted himself the looked up offering his arm. "Do you need help, sir?"

The man took the offered hand and got down looking all around. He noticed a boy with black hair standing next to a very tall good looking man with long silver hair. It seemed to have a small hint of purple when it hit certain. He smiled as he started to run towards Yuuri as fast as he could. He went straight up to him smiling. "I've missed you so much." He quickly put his arms around Yuuri's neck and planted his lips upon Yuuri's.

Yuuri's face flushed as he felt a pair of lips on his after he heard a voice that he hadn't heard for a long time. He tried to push away but the boy was much stronger than he was and took Yuuri's confusion for granted as he made the kiss last as long as he could. When the boy released Yuuri looked at him confused, his head slightly tilted to one side and a hand went behind his head.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Wolfram pulled his sword from its sheath ready to fall upon the man.

Conrart caught his arm. "That's not the right reaction." He said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! HE KISSED YUURI! MY FIANCE!"

The man hugged Yuuri around the neck. Despite being taller than him. "I have missed you so much, Yuuri. Ever since you went to this world I haven't been able to see you."

Yuuri tried to push the man away but he seemed to be stuck to him like glue. It took him several moments to remember who the man was. "Ah!" He smiled and the man let go. How have you been? It's been so long. When did you get back?" Yuuri seemed to miss that the man was somehow in a world where he shouldn't be.

Wolfram's face turned bright red. "Conrart did you not see what he just did?! Let me go!"

"You really need to calm down, Wolfram. You're going to cause a riot." Conrart replied.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Beside Yuuri, Gunter was stunned by the events surrounding him. "Your highness you know this strange man from a distant land?"

"Oh yes I do. We went to preschool together. I haven't seen him in years though. What are you doing here?" Yuuri replied politely.

"I came to see you. I was visiting your home in Japan when your mother told me where you were and then I magically appeared here. And well. Then I met Wolfram, who totally thinks your good in bed." He said nudging him. "Good job getting a looker like him! And now I'm here." He hugged Yuuri again. "I've missed you."

Yuuri's face turned bright red at the ridiculous statement. "Yes, I understand that but,why are you here?"

"To do this." He smiled as he pressed his lips against Yuuri's once more not letting him go.

Wolfram's face reddened even more. "I NEVER SAID THAT- YUURI!" He shrieked angry as ever as well as embarrassed.

Gunter's eyes widened. "Oh the scandal!"

Conrart sighed rubbing his forehead with one hand. "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea letting him see His Highness."

"Oh but you did, Wolfie, don't lie to his highness. Isn't that cool? You're a highness." The man smiled at him. "I never thought about you being the king type but I guess strange things happen."

"You're telling me. One moment I was getting bullied and then next I was flushed down to another dimension. But, seriously." Yuuri looked at him. "What are you doing here? Why did Shinou let you here in the first place?"

"I told you. Don't you remember the promise you made to me years ago when we used to play dress up? You promised me that one day you would be my bride. But since you are the king I guess I can be the bride. Over the years I kept thinking about it but now, since I know that you are good in bed, I am set on it. Wolfram and I will both be yours! I can't miss the opportunity to get him in bed either can I? How tight is he anyway?"

Wolfram's face turned purple. "HELL NO! YUURI QUIT TALKING TO HIM! HE KIDNAPPED ME IN THE FOREST! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO HIM?!"

Gunter felt overwhelmed by all that he was hearing. "Wolfram, what are you going on about- oh my...I've just had the most horribly inappropriate thoughts about his highness!" He ran off to find a handkerchief.

Conrart cleared his throat. "Please refrain from such talk in public grounds."

Yuuri walked up to Wolfram looking at him and smiled. He couldn't of kidnapped you Wolfram. Now calm down. We just need to figure this all out why don't we just go and talk somewhere private."

"I like that idea! How about the three of us go to your bedroom Yuuri. No one will bother us in there. Right?"

Wolfram gave the man a death-like glare, pointing his sword at him. "You are going absolutely nowhere near _our_ bedroom." He hissed.

"Oh why not? You must have the most comfortable bed. I can't sleep on anything that is harder than a feather bed lined with feather pillows. Wolfie, you know that you would love some more company."

Yuuri glared at the man. His eyes changed to slits and his hair grew slightly longer. "His name is Wolfram. I'm the only one allowed to call him Wolfie." He then turned to Wolfram, back to normal. He took the sword from the slightly startled, blonde. Wolfram's face remained bright red as he allowed him to take it from him. He nodded his head and looked at the ground as he attempted to calm himself down. "Now,Wolfram,we can talk this all out. I want to hear both sides of your story. And you." He turned to the man. "I want to know why Shinou sent you here."

"Okay, I wish to know too. And are you sure Yuuri? 'Wolfie' is such a cute nickname for that-." Yuuri's glare turned to slits once more. The man backed up a few feet. "Okay. Wolfram." He smiled at the blonde boy next to Yuuri.

Conrart snapped his heels together drawing their attention. "I suggest moving inside. It has been dark for over an hour and the Bone tribe is restless."

Gunter returned at that moment. A red-stained handkerchief at his nose. "I apologize your highness for thinking such horrible thoughts!"

Wolfram turned his face towards the courier. "Stop thinking that way you pervert-"

"And the Lord's blush is deep!" Gunter's nose once again burst with blood flow.

Wolfram's eyes widened. "GUNTER!" He exclaimed.

"I agree let us go inside. We can talk about this over a nice cup of tea. Conrart will you show our," Yuuri turned to the man whose name he couldn't quite remember. "Guest the way into the dining room?"

"But Yuuri, I want to stay with you." The man smiled and kissed his cheek. "I want to catch up on everything I've missed over the years." He winked at him.

"We can, over tea. Conrad?" Yuuri responded.

Wolfram glared and pulled on Yuuri's arm. "Stop that! Why don't you stop him, Yuuri? Are you cheating on me with this random guy?!" He couldn't seem to stop his words from coming out. Conrart approached and gently took the man's arm and lead him away.

"No, I'm not, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled at him as he took his hand. He pulled Wolfram inside and into the hallway. Once there he pulled him close to him in a tight hug. One of his hands held the back of his Wolfram's head while the other his waist. Yuuri's voice becomes soft as he looked at Wolfram with concern. "I thought you had gotten kidnapped again. I was so worried that I had lost you."

Wolfram blushed. His eyes shifted downwards to the ground. "Sorry, just. You weren't pushing him off and I thought." His words faded as he bit his lip. "It's okay, I'm okay." Wolfram nodded swallowing.

"Are you sure Wolfram?" Yuuri lifted his chin with his finger. "You should know by now that no one can replace you. Wolfram you are my fiance and no one will ever change that. Okay?" Yuuri smiled at him as he took his hand.

Wolfram's blush deepened. He shook his head to try and clear the embarrassing color away. "I'm fine." He nodded and swallowed again. "But, I really don't like that guy whoever he is."

"He really is an old friend, like he says he is." He looked down at the hand he was holding and saw the bruising around Wolfram's wrist. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I will have a talk with him. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" He looked at the slightly smaller male for a moment. A smile touched his lips before bringing Wolfram close to him and kissing his forehead. He held it only a moment before he released him and took his hand again. "Shall we go?"

Wolfram wasn't quite sure how to react to Yuuri. He bit his lip as the heat rose in his cheeks. "I believe you." His voice was quiet, shy almost. He nodded his head and let Yuuri lead him down the hallway.

The two of them walked down the hallway in silence for only a few moments before Yuuri stopped and turned to Wolfram. He slowly leaned in to kiss him gently letting his lips sit there for a moment. His hand which was not occupied by Wolfram went into his hair and gently swooped it out of his face. He said nothing as he broke away and turned to continue walking.

"Y-yuuri." Wolfram breathed, stunned into silence as well. He hadn't expected something like that. He looked at Yuuri a few times as they moved closer to the dining room._ He's so gentle. I can't understand it sometimes. H-he really does care, even if he doesn't say it._ He felt the comforting warmth of Yuuri's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

The two walked into the room together. Yuuri, proud to be holding Wolfram's hand, sat down in his usual spot as Wolfram sat next to him. The man's name found it's way into his mind as he looked at him again. "Now, Akane why are you here?"

"I told you I am here to make you my lover. And man am I happy to know that you already have experience. Also, I want to catch up with you. What have you done for the years since you have been here?"

"Well I can't marry you as I am already engaged-"

"I can fix that." Akane said cutting Yuuri off. "You. Gunter is that right? You can teach me all about the customs of this place right?"

"You want to try for our king's hand? Oh my! That's just unsanctioned! He has spoken for Wolfram's hand! I'm afraid it just won't do at all!" Gunter responded in surprise.

"Oh and why is that? Can't he be married to two people? In our world it is allowed. Isn't it allowed here as well? There has to be a rule saying that it is, right?" Akane smiled at Gunter. "Wouldn't you like to see the three of us together? We would have so much fun in bed."

Wolfram tensed becoming angry once again. He leaned forward, both hands on the table ready to yell at him. Yuuri smiled at him in an attempt to calm him.

"Seeing as his highness sent the proposal, it is not welcomed that he receive another. Especially in this circumstance where as you are human."

"And why is that? Can't Human's marry demons? Yuuri's mom and dad did it, why can't we? And you're only telling me this because of _him_ aren't you." Akane pointed to Wolfram. "It's because he looks like a girl. Yuuri must have proposed to him by mistake. Didn't you Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes widened a little and he nodded sighing. "I did at first, but now-"

"See? Even Yuuri wants to break off the proposal."

Wolfram's entire body tensed. "Don't say that." He whispered. His still harbored fears that Yuuri's affections were not really what he thought they were.

Gunter slapped his hand on the table. "Sir! That comment was strictly out of line. In this world, demons marrying humans always causes problems. While we are trying to change that, the demon king simply cannot marry a human."

"Well he is part human isn't he? I'll just have to take him back to our home in Japan and marry him there. And then we return, you will have to recognize our relationship. He can still get married with Wolfram here but I will just be in the picture as well! It is going to be so much fun!"

Yuuri suddenly slammed his fists down on the table and glared at Akane. His eyes changed into slits as his hair grew longer. "We will talk about this no further. You have insulted me and my finace and you will pay." Water formed in Yuuri's hands as he looked at Akane. The man looked back at him, terrified. Yuuri turned to Wolfram, back to normal in an instant. He grabbed his hand, forced him to his feet and dragged him into the hall.

Wolfram was sure what was going on. "Yuuri what-" He asked as he was pulled out of the room. He went with him, not having much choice.

Yuuri didn't answer him as he lead him through several hallways before they finally found themselves in their bedroom. He closed the door and pulled Wolfram to him, hugging him tightly. He remained silent as they stood there for a moment.

"You wouldn't let that man do that, would you?" Wolfram asked. A few moments passed without a response. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram seriously. The black slits in his eyes barely visible. "I would never let anyone do that to you Wolfram. No one is ever going to take you away from me." His eyes shifted completely into cat-like orbs. "If he ever even lays a hand on you once more I am going to make him pay. Justice will be done. Do you hear me Wolfram? And if he does touch you and you don't tell me about it. You will be in trouble as well. Do you understand me?"

Wolfram pulled his shoulders up like a scolded child. "I understand." He gripped Yuuri's sleeves near his shoulders. "I apologize for not having faith in you. I just. I don't always know what you're thinking and I get afraid and I act rashly." He leaned his forehead against Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri's eyes changed back to normal once again. He smiled and put his hands on Wolfram's back holding him tightly. "I forgive you. I just don't want to lose you to anyone. While Akane is here, will you promise me not to leave my side?" He asked smiling down at him. "Can you promise me that?"

Wolfram nodded, heat rising in his cheeks. "If that's what you want." He lifted his eyes to meet Yuuri's ebony ones and tried a small smile. "I can handle him. He's just some random guy, right? I can handle that."

"Are you sure you can handle him Wolfram? He did say all of those irritating comments back there. I don't want him making you mad or making you feel like I am not attracted to you anymore. Wolfram you mean the world to me and without you my life would be incomplete."

Wolfram nodded. He ah. He caught me off guard before. I'll be okay. I believe what you say to me, Yuuri." His emerald eyes started to shine again.

Yuuri smiled. He leaned down to kiss him softly. "Now. Shall we go and meet with the others or shall we just stay in here? You did just get back from your scouting mission. Did all go well?"

"Oh, it was all fine. Safe as it should be." Wolfram nodded. _Aside from meeting...Akane? That's his name._

"And what did Akane do to you. You said you were kidnapped by him? Did he do anything to hurt you?" A look of concern reached Yuuri's face.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm fine now so I'd rather forget about it." Wolfram offered a small smile. "It's embarrassing as it is."

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram, one hand moving to push the hair from his face. "I know he's embarrassing you but don't let it get to you, okay? Just remember that you are mine and I will always be there for you to protect you. Wolfram. You really are my beautiful angel that I will never let anyone touch."

Wolfram looked away, his face red. He swallowed trying to regain his composure. "I can never respond properly when you say things like that, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked deeply into Wolfram's emerald eyes. "It is true. And don't ever think differently Wolfram. You are the most precious thing to me."

Wolfram shrunk inward slightly. His eyes closed then opened as Yuuri's lips touched his nose. "Okay." He nodded small smile playing at his lips.

Yuuri bent down and brushed his lips against Wolfam's mouth once more. "Your smiles make my mood, no matter how sore it was, better." Yuuri took his hand and started to walk out of the room tugging Wolfam behind him.

Wolfram bit his lip and smiled. "I-I'll try to smile more then."

-meanwhile-

Gunter had been shocked by Yuuri's behavior and even tried to stop him. However the King escaped with Wolfram much faster. He turned his now angry gaze on Akane. "Explain yourself.

"I already have explained myself. I am here to take Yuuri as my husband! He promised me when he was little that we would get married and adopt a few children and have a happy life. Doesn't that seem nice?"

"His majesty has clearly given his opinion. The words of a child cannot be taken and will not be taken seriously. Even in our customs, that is how things are done. And as I understand it, that is how they are done in your world as well. You have greatly upset his highness with this."

"I noticed. I don't get what the big deal is. Leaving a room like that is just plain rude." Akane folded his arms over his chest. "All I wanted to do was reminisce over old times."

"You, sir, were rude first. Insulting and even injuring his fiance, accident or no, definitely deserved his leaving the room and your presence."

Akane frowned. "No one deserves that. Yuuri is acting like a spoiled child. When I marry him I am planning on whipping him into shape."

"I can assure you that will never happen. You cannot force him to marry you, nor can you be allowed to 'whip him into shape' as you say. He must learn and train in our ways to best protect his people." Gunter responded.

"And the best way for him to protect the people is by him marrying that pretty boy? What good will that do? All he can do is win a beauty contest. He can't even defend himself against one 'human' as you may call me." Akane smirked at the king's assistant.

"You know nothing of the people here, despite what you think. Wolfram didn't defend himself for several reasons, I'm sure you can't understand."

"I would like to understand but I don't see how I can. Wolfram is a pretty boy. That is all he has. Sure he carries around a sword but he does nothing with it. It's like a prop that's only purpose is to make him look more like a soldier. I would be surprised if he could even pick it up and swig it around."

Gunter couldn't help but laugh. "You're lucky he's trying his hardest to make peace with the humans for Yuuri's sake. Otherwise, you surely would have perished the moment he had the chance. I must say, Wolfram doesn't need his sword to fight like a true soldier."

"Then how does he fight? I thought all that you used around here were swords. It's not like you have guns or anything. If he's not a good swordsman isn't he pointless as Yuuri's bride. If he can't protect Yuuri, who can?" Akane asked. He knew about their powers, but wanted to hear from Gunter.

"He is a powerful demon, you must realize. Mazoku have the abilities to use elements, in Wolfram's case, fire. We all protect our king, no matter the price."

"Oh? So you would all die for Yuuri?" He looked around the room to see the expressions of the people around him. He folded his arms and put his feet up on the table.

"One cannot be expected to be protected by their king, without fighting to protect him as well. King Yuuri has proved his worthiness and trust amongst the people. We all love him."

"That didn't answer my question." Akane stated. He turned, hearing the door open once again and smiled. "Yuuri!" He ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"A-akane," Yuuri pushed the slightly taller man off of him. "That is inappropriate."

"It's not if," He purposefully smiled at Wolfram. "I am going to be the one to marry you!" He snatched up Yuuri's free hand. Wolfram tried to pull his fiance's hand away, his face flushed in anger. Yuuri could feel his fingers going numb as he tried to free himself. The man only held on more tightly.

"Until such a time, if it ever happened, you must refrain from performing such actions." Gunter spoke up.

"I shouldn't have to when he is my hubby!" He smiled as wide as he could. "Yuuri, the three of us should go to your bedroom! I have been waiting a very long time to finally see what you can do in bed!" He peered around Yuuri, over his shoulder at Wolfram's backside. "And I can't wait to get a piece of that."

Wolfram was taken aback by the statement. "The hell is wrong with you?!" He moved away from Akane, consequentially having to let go of Yuuri's hand.

Gunter sighed. He wanted to help the situation as best as he could. "It's been a long day. You will be shown to your own chambers as it is inappropriate to enter his highness's chambers without his permission." He gestures for a few guards to assist him.

"Well, Yuuri will let me in his bed with him, now won't you Yuuri?" He looked at Yuuri, his face extremely close to his.

Yuuri looked to Wolfram as his hand was released then back to Akane. He lifted his free hand to rest behind his head. "There won't be any room in my bed. Wolfram kicks a lot and I already fall off the bed quite often. Plus you would be a whole lot more comfortable in your own bed."

Akane pouted and folded his arms. "But, Yuuri. You're so mean."

Yuuri let out a small laugh. "We will talk about it tomorrow alright? It's already so late. Gunter, will you show him where to go?"

Wolfram folded his arms, emerald eyes glaring daggers at Akane. He hated how easily the man threw about inappropriate words and ideas. Especially about Yuuri.

"Of course, Highness. This way please, sir?" Gunter gestured with one hand towards the hallway.

"Fine. Will you show me which bedroom is Yuuri's on the way there? I have a surprise for him in the morning." Akane asked once they'd left the room.

Yuuri waited until both had left then turned his attention to Conrart. "Conrad,can you do me a favor?"

Wolfram's shoulders drooped. It was obvious that he was relieved that Akane had left the room. He watched Conrart come over to them at Yuuri's request.

"Of course your majesty. What would you like me to do?" Conrart smiled at both of them. He knew the struggle Wolfram was having in restraining himself. He was actually quite proud of the younger soldier.

"Will you keep a personal watch over Akane's room tonight? I do not want him disturbing us." Yuuri asked looking up at him. The concern he felt was apparent enough.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Conrart bowed politely to Yuuri then left the room quickly. He could hear Gunter trying to convince Akane to follow him, but Akane insisted that he had a surprise for Yuuri in the morning. He followed the sound, stepping in front of Akane. "I fear you're walking in the wrong direction, sir."

Gunter sighed, rubbing one temple with his fingers. "He's worse than any guest I've ever escorted."

Akane smiled at Conrart. He tilted his head to get a good look at him. "You really are something to stare at. Now, what room is Yuuri's?"

Conrart smiled politely at him. His patience the only thing keeping him that way. "Your persistence is likely to cause trouble. This way if you would?" He turned and gestured down the hallway.

"Oh? Yes, yes. I don't wish to cause Yuuri any trouble. That is why I have to go and find his room." He smiled at Conart and put a hand on the man's arm. "You can escort me there right?"

Conrart patted the man's arm and took a step forward. "We will take care of his highness." He gently removed the man's hand from his arm and took his shoulder to guide him toward the room meant for him. Far enough away from Yuuri that he shouldn't cause trouble.

Gunter walked along behind them, watching how Conrart dealt with the strange man_. This is quite the change in events. The maids will have a field day when they find out._ He thought to himself the sighed. He prayed they wouldn't.

"Oh? So you like to play forcefully do you? I like that in a man as well. I wonder if Yuuri will be forceful with me or gentle in bed? How are you in bed? Are you as forceful with me as you are with your partner?" Akane babbled on then looked over his shoulder at Gunter, smiling. "With your delicate face I bet you like to be taken by force as well, don't you? Mm...being taken by Yuuri..." He smirked as he mused aloud.

One of his dark looks appeared on Gunter's face. "The conversation is clearly out of hand." He spoke directly. His anger had bubbled not from the comments about himself but of Yuuri. How dare the man speak such things about His Highness?

"Personal lives are preferred to be left that way." Conrart replied also perturbed by the comment. He continued to guide Akane to his guest room. It was best to have him settled for the night as soon as possible. "All should be set for you."

Akane looked at the door to his room and sighed. "Fine. I'll see you all in the morning I guess?" He asked raising his eyebrow as he looked at Conrart then Gunter. "Now don't go dreaming about me." Akane stroked Conrart's arm once before going into the room. He sighed as he plopped himself down onto the bed.

"Have a good night, sir." Conrart bowed and closed the door behind him. "Gunter, I'll be remaining here tonight, as King Yuuri asked."

Gunter nodded. "I would find that a good decision. I don't like the vibe I get from that man." He turned and left after Conrart nodded his agreement.

Akane watched the door a moment until he heard silence on the other side. _Now to wait._

* * *

Wolfram, Conrart, and Gunter written by Me.

Akane/Stranger and Yuuri written by Vavila.

Novelization and additions by me.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram as they are the only two left in the room. He silently took the blonde's hand, his other pressed against Wolfram's chest as he slowly pinned him against the wall. He looked at him, his onxy eyes meeting the perfect green ones as he leaned down staring at him. "He won't get in our way. I promise."

Wolfram wasn't sure how to react as he was backed against the wall then pressed against it. His face flushed shyly, unsure. "Y-yuuri." He swallowed and nodded believing him. "I-I apologize for guiding him here. He just kept pushing and wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't know he'd do that." He explained trying to avoid eye contact. The way Yuuri was acting was different than before. But what caused the change? Sure, Yuuri had kissed him once or twice, held his hand on a few occasion, but never quite like this.

Yuuri brushed blonde locks from Wolfram's face. "It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry your angelic head about it. He's my problem and I will deal with it, tomorrow. But, for now all I want is you." He slowly put his hand up against Wolfram's face caressing it as he slowly pressed their lips together.

"N- mm." Wolfram's response muffled. He lifted his hand to cover Yuuri's glad to have the moment. The warmth of Yuuri's lips against his melted the events of the day away.

Yuuri released after a few seconds then stepped back, holding Wolfram's hand in his. "Shall we go to bed now? I wonder if Gretta is waiting for us." He smiled at Wolfram's silence, knowing he'd caused it. The pink on the other's cheeks was enough for him.

Ye didn't say anything again as he lead Wolfram back to their bedroom. He noticed that Gretta wasn't in the room as of yet, and picked up Wolfram in his arms. He kicked the door closed behind him. Wolfram tried to protest at being picked up but Yuuri didn't listen to him as he carried him to the bed. He set Wolfram down on the bed then sat on the edge of it. He gently lifted Wolfram's hand to his lips.

Wolfram flushed again, the heat rising in his cheeks. "You uhm. You're awfully romantic tonight." He watched Yuuri carefully.

This time Yuuri blushed. He snapped out of his strange behavior. "I ah, I am? Ah sorry Wolfram I know you don't like it. I'll stop." He put a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"N-no it's okay." Wolfram looked at Yuuri. He was tired from the day and it was beginning to show on his face. "I don't mind it." He admitted after a few moments.

"Oh. Well,we should get dressed for bed. Do you want to get dressed first or should I?" Yuuri responded, feeling rather nervous. He didn't know what had come over him coming onto Wolfram like that.

"I think my clean clothes are in the other room. The maids seem to keep putting them away there." Wolfram sensed Yuuri's trouble and graciously covered for him. He didn't want to embarrass him if he could help it.  
"That would be my fault. I sometimes think that you are uncomfortable sleeping in this small bed with me. Since you have been tossing and turning lately."

"It's fine." Wolfram gave him a small shrug. "I'll just go and change there and come back." He stood up off the bed. "If...that's okay?".

"That's perfectly fine." Yuuri smiled. "Don't take too long."

Wolfram smiled and nodded. "Okay." He moved towards the door and opened it, hesitating a slight moment, then left for his own room.

Yuuri sighed when he left_. Wolfram why do you look at me like that?_ He took off his regular pants and replaced them with his night pants. He then removed his shirt and dropped both in the basket reserved for his daily used clothes. He looked around the room, unable to locate his night shirt.

Akane sat up on the bed and looked around. He stood up and walked over to the window. He could see quite a distance out over the countryside. The moon lit the landscape in such a way that he could see the town far below down the path that lead from the city gates. A creature flew passed his window, too quickly for him to notice what it was. He felt a slight shiver go to his spine as he peered to the side of the window to see a Bone Tribesman waving his hand at him, his jawline chattering. He jumped back from the window and let out a loud shriek staring at the Boney.

Conrart, who had been stationed outside the room, burst through the door, his guard up. "What is it?" He asked.

"What is that thing?!" Akane rushed over to Conrart and hid behind him. "Make it go away!"

Conrart sighed, relieved. "There is nothing wrong. That is a member of the Fly-bone tribe. They are very common here, so you have no need to fear them. They won't harm you."

"They won't hurt me? Conrart they are scary!" Akane clung onto Conrart's arm. I don't like the look of them."

"Then I will close the curtains for you. If you will please release my arm so that I may do so?"

"No I will not. I don't want to sleep in a room knowing that they could be staring at me through a curtain. Take me somewhere else!"

"The curtains are thick and made of tapestry. They will have no ability to see you. You'll be just fine." Conrart carefully pulled his arm away and moved to the window to shoo the boney and close the heavy drapery.

Akane pouted and clung onto Conrart's arm once again. "Please take me somewhere else. I don't like the thought of them."

Conrart sighed audibly. "Honestly. No matter where in the castle you are, they'll still be outside. So it really doesn't matter where you are. This room is one of the best in the castle, well protected. And I can assure you, the fly-bone tribe never come inside."

"Are you so sure about that?" His eyes widened. "I bet Yuuri's room is even more well protected. He smirked and Conrart and ran from the room. He headed down the hallway he'd been kept from, assuming that was where Yuuri's was.

Conrart spun on his heel. "Ah- sir!" He hurried after him. "You really can't be wandering around like that. The guards may think you are an intruder and lock you away in the dungeons until morning."

Akane continued to run ignoring what Conrart was yelling at him. His eyes darted from room to room. He found a door slightly ajar and pushed it open. He noticed his black pants hanging out of the basket and ran inside. He jumped onto the bed and sat cross-legged atop it. _Found it. Now where is Yuuri?_

Conrart hurried after Akane and stepped into the room. "Sir, you really can't be in here. This is a private bedroom."

"I can, too. This is my future husband's room. I am allowed to be in here. Mmm Its so warm. He must have just barley left." Akane smiled and pat the bed beside him. Do you want to lay down too?"

Conrart shook his head and stepped closer. He was glad that both Yuuri and Wolfram were gone but he didn't know for how long. "You have not been given permission to enter this room. I really must insist that you leave with me."

"I have, too. Didn't you hear Yuuri? He's so very excited to marry both me and Wolfram. I can't wait to see the two of them...ah...well..have you ever day dreamed about your brothers tight ass?" Akane asked him blatantly.

Conrart was shocked at the question but answered him calmly. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from such topics and language as they are highly inappropriate and very against my morals."

"Oh? Well I think about Yuuri all the time. I can't wait to see him undressed next to me. It is going to be wonderful."

Conrart walked over and flung the blankets away. "Sir. Please. Leave this room." He spoke strictly leaving a 'no-nonsense' sound to his voice.

"Ah why did you do that? You are going to make the bed all cold now. I am not going to leave this

room until Yuuri comes back."

Conrart reached over and carefully, but with strength took the man's arm and pulled him from the bed. "I really don't think he'd want you in here."

"Ouch, Conrad that hurts!" Akane pouted as he got off the bed. "Fine. We can wait in that chair then." He tried to pull his arm free but Conrart held him without squeezing too hard.

"Out of the room if you please." Conrart lead him from the room, somewhat forefully.

"Ouch! Fine!" Akane growled then clung to Conrart's arm. "So can you show me your room next, hm?"

"Your room is all that is necessary for tonight. Perhaps in the morning."

"Is that a promise?"

Conrart sighed shaking his head. "It's a possibility." He directed the man, only an inch or two shorter than he, back towards the guest room.

"You will. You promised me you would. That's fantastic! Is your bed as big as Yuuri's? Will you lay on it with me?"

"Wait until morning." Conrart gestured towards the open door. "If you please?"

"Fine. In the morning! Let me know, if you please, when Yuuri returns to his room." Akane walked into his room and laid down on the bed. _So much has happened. I can't wait until tomorrow_

Conrart bowed politely and closed the door once again. "That man...is more trouble than he's worth."

He sighed, shaking his head and took up his post once again outside the door.

Wolfram walked quietly down the hallway towards what was technically still his own private bedroom. His face was pink as thought circled in his head. The way Yuuri had acted bringing more to the surface. _So much happened today and Yuuri he_- A small smile traced across Wolfram's lips. _He must love me the way he acts._

Wolfram removed his sword belt and sword, laying them down on his own bed and slowly untied his cravat. He pulled the scarf from around his neck and lay it on the bed beside his sword. He then unbuttoned his jacket before turning around to sit on the bed. He kicked off one boot and sat it upright against the chair.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up in time to see Yuuri, shirtless, walk inside. "Do you need any help?" The king asked as he closed the door behind him.

Wolfram looked up. His second boot hit the floor with a slight thud. "I ah- it's fine. I can dress and undress myself." He stood and pulled his jacket off to lay it on the bed.

"Alright. Do you wish for me to look away?" Yuuri asked. One eyebrow raised when he looked at Wolfram.

Wolfram flushed realizing that Yuuri didn't have his shirt on. "I-it's fine. He pulled his long pink nighty from the large ornate dresser, his back to Yuuri afraid to show him his blushing again.

Yuuri didn't notice the pink in Wolfram's cheeks as the other fetched his clothing. "Have you seen my shirt anywhere around here?"

"I haven't really looked." Wolfram walked behind his changing screen. He felt shy suddenly at changing in front of Yuuri. "It might be."

"Oh alright." Yuuri started to look around the room for it but found nothing. "Is it back with you? It's getting cold without a shirt on."

"Uh...oh." Wolfram cocked his head to the side, just having pulled his pants off and draped them over the top. "I think this is it." He lifted the blue button-up from the basket. "Why is it in here?"

"Oh really?" Yuuri walked towards the changing screen and stepped behind it. He looked at Wolfram, a slight blush touching his cheeks. He was only wearing the traditional underwear and his shirt. He stopped in his steps and couldn't help but to stare at Wolfram. _He looks so cute. Wait,when did I start thinking like that? I just want to tear the rest of his clothing off of him. No wait, Yuuri, that's your other side talking. You can't let him take over again._ Yuuri thought to himself. He knew that in reality both he and the Maoh side felt the same emotions. However the Maoh side didn't have Yuuri's inhibitions.

Wolfram turned to see Yuuri behind him. "W-what are you- Ah!" He held the shirt up in front of himself. "W-why did you come in here?" He blushed bright red.

"I ah...I ah" Yuuri stammered. He stood in shock for a moment. "You said you found my shirt." He couldn't help but to stare at him still. _So that's what he's hiding under that nighty._

Wolfram tried to cover himself feeling very self-concious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yuuri blushed a little more. "I-I've just never seen you like this before." He paused to smile I just." Yuuri walked up to him and pulled him close, turnig him so he could kiss the back of his neck. "It's so very tempting."

Shivers ran up and down Wolfram's spine. He turned to face Yuuri, his face red and deepening. "I- you- nn." Wolfram shoved the shirt towards Yuuri in an attempt to distract him long enough to get his own nighty.

Yuuri let the shirt fall to the ground as he pulled Wolfram tightly to him. One of his hands slid to the back of Wolframs head as the other lifted his chin. "You should wear this more often."

"Y-yuuri! I'm barely wearing anything at all!" Heat rose in Wolfram's cheeks. He felt as though he had a fever.

"I know, that's why I like it." Yuuri smiled as his eyes slowly changed. "Your skin is so perfect like this, Wolfram." He smiled as a hand goes down around Wolfram's waist and started to trace the small underwear.

Wolfram flushed completely and weakly pushed against him. Mostly from embarrassment and not knowing what to do.

Yuuri hugeds him even tighter as he leaned down and licked the side of his ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe. "You can't get away from me, Wolfram."

Wolfram shivered. "Yuuri, what are you-" He shivered again. _Why this all of a sudden? I-it's...different but...I..._ Wolfram's thoughts confused each other, running rampant in his head.

"I am going to hold you like I should have years ago." Yuuri smirked mischieviously as he started to kiss down Wolframs neck. One of his hands worked on the buttons of Wolframs shirt, the other still trailing along the top of Wolframs underwear.

_His voice changed...i-is it the_ _Mao_- Wolfram gasped. "What are you doing now? Ah c-cold." He shivered.

"I want to see what you look like with nothing on, Wolfram. I want to see that white skin under the moonlight with my own eyes." Yuuri stopped kissing down his neck and sucked on one spot gently, both hands finished undoing the shirt. One trailed up inside to start pinching one bud between two fingers.

"Ngh...ah- !" Wolfram struggled a little having never had that sort of sensation before. "S-stop. Y-you're confusing me." He shivered again, both from the chilled air and Yuuri's touch.

"Oh I am?" Yuuri smiled as he quickly picked up Wolfram and took him to the bed. He pinned him down on it. He looked at him a moment and tugged off Wolfram's shirt. "My my, what a wonderful body you have." He started to trace up and down Wolfram's chest with the tips of his fingers.

"Yuuri...ah!" Wolfram's breath hitches slightly, his heart started to race. _What's he doing? Is it even Yuuri still?_ The shivers became more and more frequent as Yuuri's hands roamed across Wolfram's sensitive skin.

"Oh are you cold, Wolfram?" The deeper voice asked then smiled and kissed Wolfram rather forcefully then started trailing kisses down his chest. He stopped as he reached one pink bud, giving it a sharp lick before he continued moving downwards with each kiss. He stopped when he reached the edge of Wolfram's underwear and just looked up at him. "I haven't played like this with you in a while my dear Wolfram."

"Ha- ah." Wolfram bit his lip getting more and more embarrassed. The heat of his blush made the cold air seem freezing. His eyes widened a little. "Y-you're...the Maoh?"

It was all so confusing to Wolfram. This had happened once before over a year ago. Though it had been the Maoh then too, Yuuri didn't remember it and Wolfram chose not to remind him. However, both were Yuuri, somehow though whenever his Maoh side came out, docile Yuuri couldn't remember. It was almost like Yuuri had a split personality that chose to hide itself from its true owner.

"You have missed me haven't you? I have missed you as well. And your beautiful skin underneath my hands" Yuuri smiled as he kissed him once more, his tongue playing at the edge of Wolfram's lips wishing for entrance.

"I-" Wolfram's response was cut off by the kiss but he stared up at Yuuri's face, now able to tell the Maoh was indeed taking over. "Y-you-"He shivered. "He-I can't th-think like this." He shivered again as he tried to cover himself with his jacket that lay on the bed next to him.

Yuuri grabbed the jacket from Wolfram's hands threw it across the room then stared down at him. "I want to see you like this for as long as possible. Don't go and hide it from me. You're so beautiful." He gently pushed Wolfram's hair out of his face.

Wolfram whimpered slightly at the loss of his jacket. "B-but." He flushed more and bit his lower lip. "Cold." Wolfram looked away a little, confusion taking over him. He didn't know anything. What to do, how to react, if he should be liking it or not, everything.

Yuuri's eyes seemed to change back to normal and he smiled at Wolfram as he grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed to pull it over him. He laid next to Wolfram and kissed the side of head before whispering. "Goodnight, Wolf."

Wolfram blinked, taken off guard. "Yuuri?" _Is he back_? He stared at Yuuri, pulling the blanket up around himself to fight off the cold air. "Uh...goodnight? Goodnight, Yuuri." He responded.

Yuuri turned onto his side and smiled at Wolfram before he closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, soft snoring filling the silence.

Wolfram watched Yuuri for several long minutes, wondering what exactly had just happened, unable to sleep just yet. "Yuuri." He whispered. He took the rare moment and carefully touched Yuuri's sleeping face, being careful not to wake him.

Yuuri snuggled his face closer to the warm palm that rested against his cheek. Wolfram blushed, shrinking back in on himself as he watched Yuuri. A few minutes passed and a yawn forced it's way to the surface. The small action reminded Wolfram how tired he was and couldn't stay awake longer if he wanted to. He slowly closed his eyes as he hand moved to find Yuuri's. He fell asleep shortly after, wrapped tightly in the blanket.

Unconsciously in his sleep, Yuuri held to Wolfram's hand and refused to let go as they both slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wolfram and Conrart written by me.

Akane and Yuuri/Maoh Yuuri written by Vavila.

Additions and rewrite, done by me.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane yawned as sunlight touched his face. He sat up, a smile spreading across his lips. He changed into some clothes that had been given him and walked over to the doors. He flung them open, arms open wide. "Good Morning Conrart! Let's go have some fun in your room!".

Conrart pushed himself away from the wall, appearing as though he too had had a good night's rest. Even though he hadn't. "Wouldn't you rather have breakfast? I can assure you that my room isn't anything specatcular."

"Nope! You promised me that you would show me your room! So let's go!" Akane tugged on his arm.

Conrart sighed and pulled his arm away. He didn't want to escort the man to his own private chambers but it would keep him busy and out of Yuuri's for the time being. "I suppose we can stop there quickly then. Come along if you so wish it."

"Yes!" Akane exclaimed and followed after him.

Conrart shook his head and let out another sigh. He lead the man down a few hallways to his own living quarters. He pushed open the door to reveal a somewhat large room complete with bed, bookshelves, wardrobe and a desk in the corner. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the others in the castle but it was enough for him. .

Akane pulled Conrart into the room and headed straight for the bed. He then turned around and used all of his strength to push the soldier down onto it, pinning him down. "I like being on top. Do you prefer this? Akane tried to play innocent by lifting up the bottom of his shirt with one hand. "Or should I be like this?"

Conrart turned his head to the side, unamused and pushed the man off of him, careful to keep him from falling to the floor. He was beginning to struggle keeping his polite attitude towards the guest. "Sir. I refuse to condone such behavior."

"Oh is that because you love Yuuri so much too? But doing his finest servant would be like getting a taste of him wouldn't it? You know almost everything about Yuuri. Tell me, has he said anything about how he likes it?" Akane climbed back on top of him and licked his neck quickly.

Conrart closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, having to force himself to keep his actions under control. However he was very quickly becoming annoyed, which was not normal for him. "Sir. Refrain your actions immediately." Conrart again pushed Akane off, this time not bothering to catch him before he fell to the floor. He stood up quickly and adjusted his jacket. "It is time for breakfast. You may come and eat, or spend the morning in your own chambers."

"Oh? My own chambers?" Akane stood up and ran for the door. "I'm going to my room then. Which is Yuuri's room." He smiled as he started to run towards Yuuri's room. Conrart growled under his breath and chased after the man.

Akane made it to the room and ran inside. He looked around but Yuuri was nowhere to be found. The bed even looked like it hadn't been slept in_. I wonder where my hubby is?_

Conrart followed him to the room, losing his patience. "Sir! You can't just walk in there!"

Morning arrived with the sunlight peeking into the small crack in the heavy curtains that hung from Wolfram's tall windows. The sunlight touched Wolfram's golden locks, lighting them as it passed through. Yuuri woke with the sun in his face just moments before he heard a knock on the door. A maid walked in assuming the room to be empty with her basket of laundry.

"Ah, yes?" Yuuri asked from the bed.

The maid looked up. "Y-Your Highness!" She exclaimed having not expected him to be there. She looked at the bed to see two bodies upon it. Yuuri's chest was visible and she covered her mouth seeing that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Give us a moment will you please?" Yuuri asked as he pulled the blanket up to cover himself. The maid nodded in some form of shock and quickly left, leaving her basket behind.

Yuuri blushed and sat up_. I wonder what she will tell the others? _He shook his head as he looked at the sleeping Wolfram. He tucked some of Wolfram's hair behind his ear then kissed him gently. "Time to wake up my prince." _What did I just say? My prince._ Yuuri mind started to roll. Wolfram was a Prince, yes. However he'd never refered to him as 'his'. Things were changing inside Yuuri, he could feel them. And he wasn't quite surprised.

Wolfram mumbled in his sleep. He stirred a little to pull the blanket tighter around him. "Yu-uri ...you...wimp...nn..." He stretched his legs out slightly but didn't quite wake just yet.

Yuuri chuckled softly. "It's time to get up. We just gave one of the maids a good shock."

Wolfram blinked his eyes open and looked up at Yuuri, a small smile played across his lips. Then the memory of what happened last night danced across his mind. "Ah!" He sat up rather fast and scrambled backward, pulling the blanket with him only to tumble off the bed. "Ack! Gah! Ow."

Yuuri, concerned, crawled to the edge of the bed and offered out his hand. "Are you alright, Wolf? What scared you?"

Wolfram self-consciously pulled the blanket tighter around him. "I ah...I'm fine." He responded. He took Yuuri's hand and stood, but made sure the blanket remained covering him.

Yuuri smiled at him as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm glad. Did something scare you? Or are you not feeling alright? Are you covering himself because you are too warm?" Yuuri reached out the tug at the blanket.

"Wait don't- Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to stop him. The blanket fell away in Yuuri's hands. The ebony haired man stared at him, his face turned bright red. Wolfram covered his face with his hands.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Yuuri turned around a moment then back pulling Wolfram into a hug. The action surprised the blonde who tensed slightly in reaction. "I'll have Gisela check up on you."

"I-it's okay, I'm not sick, honestly, but uhm." Wolfram cleared his throat. "C-can I get dressed please?"

"Not until Gisela takes a-" Yuuri passed and looked at Wolfram. He slowly raised a hand to cup the side of Wolfram's face. He hesitated a moment, then brushed away some hair. Pink tinged his own cheeks. "Yes, you should get dressed." He finished.

Wolfram nervously pushed Yuuri's hand away and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around himself again. He walked over to his wardrobe and plucked out a pair of deep purple pants with an elegant, flowed shirt to match. He then went to the changing screen to clothe himself. The blanket fell around his feet as he changed, his own face red.

Yuuri waited patiently for Wolfram to finish. He smiled at him when the blonde retreated from the blind. Yuuri walked up to him and put the back of his hand against his forehead. "You do feel a bit warm."

Wolfram kept his eyes downcast, not really looking at him. "I'm not sick, Yuuri. Just uhm," He mumbled under his breath. "Embarrassed."

"What are you embarrassed about?" Yuuri looked at him with a serious expression.

"Ah, I uh. I-it's nothing." Wolfram looked away a minute chastising himself and tried to calm the blush away.

Yuuri held onto each of Wolfram's arms, causing the blonde to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Wolfram sighed, shaking his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." _Should I tell him about what happened last night?_ He thought to himself. He had no idea but it seemed that Yuuri didn't remember it himself.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri smiled as he looked at him. He patted him on the head. "I don't want you to be hurt or sick in any way."

Wolfram nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at Yuuri. "Did you want to get dressed for the day, Yuuri? You mentioned the maid had come in. I suppose that means someone is expecting us."

"Oh, yes. You don't happen to have any of my clothing in here do you?"

Wolfram turned around quickly. The flush rose in his face once again. "Y-yeah just a second." He hurried behind the changing blind and picked up Yuuri's night shirt. "Somehow this got in here."

"The maids must have taken it by mistake. I apologize for it being here." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and pulled him into another hug. He smiled, quickly kissed the other's forehead and stepped back taking the shirt with him. "You really are wonderful.

Wolfram blushed at the gesture. He hugged back a little tightly, remembering that Akane was still at the castle. "Oh, uhm thanks?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "We should go and greet our guest this morning or would you like to just stay here all day?"

"I should stay with you." Wolfram responded. He didn't really want to see the man, but he knew he had to be there if anything, to protect Yuuri.

"And I just want to stay in bed all day long." Yuuri smiled at him. "Would you like to join me?" Yuuri sat back down on the bed and patted the side of it next to him.

Wolfram bit his lip a second, thinking it over. He slowly walked over and sat down next to Yuuri. "I really don't like that man." He admitted, eyes watching his hands in his lap.

"I remember when we were younger I didn't like him either. He tried to make me marry him multiple times." Yuuri shook head and wrapped an arm around Wolfram. "I don't really like him either. But I have to pretend like I do. I apologize for how I acted earlier."

"I didn't mean to doubt you just. I don't know." _I'm insecure_. "But you say you don't like him, so I believe you."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's cheek and whispered in his ear. "I would never leave you. I am so happy that I slapped you years ago." He finished with another kiss.

Wolfram blushed and swallowed. He slowly lay his head on Yuuri's shoulder and found his fiance's hand holding. He didn't often show this kind of affection but he felt like he needed to. "So am I."

"I'm sorry that Akane is here. I'll talk to Shinou about getting him to leave okay?" Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand in return.

Wolfram nodded, seemingly relieved. "Okay. I like that idea."

"Would you like to come with me to talk to Shinou?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram blinked, a little surprised. "Go with you? To talk to the Great One?" He seemed a little unsure.

"Sure why not? Or do you not like him?"

"Huh? No, it's fine. He just. He gives me an odd vibe sometimes."

"Oh, well you'll be with me so nothing will go wrong. I'll make sure of that."

Wolfram nodded again. "I think I can do that, then."

Yuuri sat up, a smile on his face. "Well then let's go."

Wolfram nodded and stood then turned to face Yuuri. He offered his hand and pulled the other to his feet. "You have to get dressed first though. Our proud Demon King cannot walk about in his nightwear."

"Ah, that is true. Shall we go back to our room then?" Yuuri smiled not letting go of Wolframs hand as they left the room.

Wolfram nodded walking with him. "Alright." He started to sound more like himself.

The two of them walked down the few hallways that separated the two rooms. No one bothered them as they all seemed to be busy with the morning tasks. Yuuri lead the way into their room and saw Conrart's back.

"Conrart, what are you doing-"

Conrart bowed. "I apologize Your Highness, he is quite the handful."

Akane heard Yuuri's voice at the door and ran to him, hugging him around the neck. He kissed him on the cheek. "My husband! How did you sleep? Oh you're not wearing a shirt. How wonderful." His hand started to trail down his chest before Yuuri's hand meets his and Yuuri gives him a playful fake blush. Which didn't appease Wolfram at all. He frowned at the two of them.

"Ah, Akane stop that. I have to get changed. Will you all wait outside? We can all go to breakfast together soon." Yuuri quickly pulled Wolfram next to him and kissed him on the cheek before going into his room and closed the door behind him. _Why does Akane have to do that. I can't handle him right now. I have so much going through my mind. I really want to finally start things with Wolfram. Why did this have to happen now?_

Wolfram blushed lightly at the affection then shook his head to hopefully clear it away. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall, standing much closer to Conrart than he normally would.

Akane looked at the blonde and smirked. He then reached out and pulled Wolfram by his waist closer to him. As soon as he was pressed against him, both hands reached down and grabbed his back end. "I can't wait to get a piece of this as well. Oh I could even use my handcuffs to get you to stay put."

"Ack! H-hey! What the hell-!" Wolfram's face flushed violently. His entire body went rigid as he tried to push the man away.

Conrart set his jaw and calmly walked over to remove Akane from Wolfram. "You are very quickly, wearing your welcome thin."

Akane: Oh? So that means that I am going to become a part of the family soon? Goodie! I am so excited, Wolfie." He took Wolfram's hands into his own. "Aren't you?"

Wolfram jerked his hands away, his face flushed with anger. "Stop calling me that and don't touch me!" He stepped a few steps back as Yuuri returned from the room. He noticed Akane and Wolfram.

"Are you two friends now? That's for the better right?" Yuuri looked to Conrart for the real answer and knew that Wolfram was far from being friends with the stranger from Earth. He sighed as he took Wolfram's hand, his other quickly occupied by Akane as they walked. "To breakfast?" He asked those with him. "Conart, is Gretta with that boy?"

Conrart closed his eyes a moment as they walked to clear his mind of his irritable attitude. "Yes, Highness. She is."

Yuuri walked out of the room, his

"Alright. I guess we will have to have another breakfast without her. Lady Celie is with them, correct?"

"Oh Your daughter is with a boy? How Cute! I cant wait to meet the two of them! Maybe we can get all married together? Right, Wolfie?" Akane asked as though he were part of the group for a long time. The conversation wasn't meant for him but he couldn't help but put himself into it.

Yuuri half smiled, half glared at the man. He didn't like the way he talked to freely about the subject even though he'd clearly said no. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed. He tugged on Wolfram's hand pulling the blonde ahead with him.

Wolfram glared at Akane, no wish to hide his true feelings. "I'd rather die." He spoke aloud. Conrart didn't chastise him. He felt the same way though not to the same degree of how Wolfram chose to voice his opinon.

"Yes, mother has quite enjoyed watching over them." Conrart answered Yuuri's previous question as he walked along behind the group.

"That's good. I hope Gretta returns soon." He said then pushed open the doors to the large dining room. He sat down at the head making sure that Wolfram was at his side. "What are we having for breakfast this morning?"

"I can't wait to meet my soon to be daughter and I can't wait to have breakfast with her as well." Akane said as he sat down on Yuuri's other side, though not as close as he would have liked.

Sangria walked out moments later with a tray full of steaming plates. She had a slight color of pink in her cheeks, Lasagna had told her what she'd seen in Wolfram's room earlier. The maids always spread little gossip amongst each other. "Your highness, glad to see you this morning."

Wolfram focused on keeping his eyes away from Akane's direction. He didn't want to look at the man at all. Especially if he chose to look at Wolfram. He couldn't help but feel creeped out by him.

Yuuri smiled at the maid as she set the food down in front of him. "Thank you Sangria. It looks delicious." He then took a bite after blowing on his fork. "It really is delicious! Is this from your home town?"

"Ah. Mmhmm! I'm glad your highness likes it." Sangria smiled happily at the praise. The tray held in her hands against her front.

"Even though mother is with Gretta and her friend, it's not exactly the best kind of parental guidance." Wolfram continued the conversation. Conrart smiled from where he sat. He knew very well what Wolfram meant.

Yuuri smiled. He continued to take bites through the conversation. "I agree. I would rather have you, Conrart, as my godfather watching them. Or I would later watch her myself but I know that she wouldn't like that." He let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair. "She's growing up too fast."

"How old is she, anyway?" Akane asked after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast.

Wolfram ignored the man's question as he looked at Yuuri to speak. "Well she is human. She will age faster than the Mazoku."

"I know!" Yuuri groaned and laid his forehead on the table. "Why does she have to grow up so much faster?" His head popped up with realization. "Soon we will be putting on a wedding for her and then we won't see her ever again." Yuuri then looked to Wolfram. "What will we do then?"

"I'm pretty certain she will live nearby. The boy is demon as you know." Wolfram responded then focused on his food.

" know that but, I don't like him. He's taking away our Gretta too soon. Can't she wait until she's thirty at least to get married?"

"Yuuri! Are you going to make us wait until you turn thirty to get married?" Akane interrupted having not paid much attention.

Wolfram turned his emerald gaze on Akane. "You will never get married." Conrart had to stifle a chuckle at Wolfram's quick response. Despite having a guest around, Wolfram didn't control his words.

"Yes I will!" Akane scooted his chair closer to Yuuri. "Yuuri is going to be a great husband." He smiled over at Wolfram. "Don't you agree?"

"Tch." Wolfram looked away. He returned to his food in silence doing his best to ignore Akane's taunting words.

"Unfortuneatly, a person cannot be married to more than one. And since the engagement is already official. Your response is invalid." Conrart spoke up then swallowed a forkful of his food.

"Well I will just have to take Yuuri to earth and then marry him and then come back here and Yuuri can marry wolfram and then we can be connected. Wouldn't that be wonderful Wolfie?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he set his fork down on the table. "Akane, I don't think that will work. It would go against what I stand as Demon King."

Akane pouted and grabbed Yuuri's arm. "But, Yuuuri. I'll have to change your ways. "

Wolfram stood from the table. He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin then set it down. "I've lost my appetite. Yuuri, will you be ready soon?" Conrart arched his brow at the comment. He hadn't heard of any plans thus far.

Gunter ran in before Yuuri could answer. He seemed flustered but instantly relieved when he saw Yuuri eating at the table. "Oh! Your highness! This is where you are! You weren't in your room and I had thought you and Wolfram ran off again!"

"It's okay Gunter. I always leave a note when I leave now days don't I?" Yuuri raised a brow and smiled. He gently tugged on Wolfram's hand for him to sit down. The blonde looked down at him and quietly sat back down. "Um, Gunter is there any kind of work that I have to do today?" Yuuri asked.

"Please tell me that he doesn't! I want to spend all the time in the world with my new fiances." Akane grinned at both Yuuri and Wolfram.

"You always have work that needs to be done, your highness. Not to mention your daily lessons."

"Is it alright if Wolfram sits in our daily lessons today?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "Only if you want to of course." He smiled as Wolfram nodded his response.

"I want to! Can I join as well?" Akane asked excitedly.

"It would be to boring. I know that Conrart can show you around the castle. You can even meet Annissina. You wouldn't mind helping out with some experiments would you?" Yuuri asked pulling his arm from Akane's grip once again.

"What kind of experiments?" Akane asked.

"She would only use you for your energy. Tell her that you have tons of magical energy! Conrrat can you show him to her?"

"Is that really a good idea, your highness? She may kill him." Conrart answered as he stood from the table.

"She may kill me?" Akane asked, a little nervous.

"She hasn't hurt anyone yet." Yuuri smiled and looked at Akane. "You will be perfectly safe. You said you wanted to learn more about me right? Well she makes all the inventions that I use."

"Well if I will be learning about you, I think I can. No woman can kill me anyways!"

_I wish she'd at least mess him up a bit. _Wolfram stared at his plate, moving the food around a little with his fork.

"Then I will take you to visit her." Conrart responded.

"Alright! Yuuri we will play later, alright?" Akane asked jumping up from his seat.

Yuuri smiled and watched him leave. "Are you not hungry Wolfram?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I'm not. I guess I just didn't feel like eating anymore." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He just didn't feel like eating anything else while thoughts of Akane remained.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting sick because that you're not eating." Yuuri then turned to Gunter. "Can I do all the studying tomorrow?"

Wolfram nodded in response. "I'll be fine." He also looked to Gunter, hoping the man would let it slide for the day.

"But your highness, you can't slack off on them." Gunter answered. He clasped his hands together in front of him.

Wolfram asked quietly. "Please, Gunter?"

"Yes, please, Gunter? I promise I shall do more tomorrow." Yuuri took up the cue adding a look much like a puppy.

Gunter sighed after a few moments. "Alright. I suppose that should be fine."

Wolfram stood and looked at Yuuri. "Should we hurry off to the Great One's temple?"

"You're going to see the Great One?" Gunter asked. "I hadn't heard of such plans."

"We want to see if Shinou will send Akane back to earth. It's not like I don't mind him being here but it's not the best of times for him to be here." Yuuri explained as he stood up. "If you need us we will be there."

"You should take some others with you. There is still unrest outside the castle." Gunter motioned for the maids to clean the dishes away.

"I believe we'll be fine." Wolfram responded tugging his jacket downwards.

"Gunter, we can take care of ourselves. It will be fine! Trust me." Yuuri smiled. He took Wolfram's hand and started for the door. "Shall we go?"

Wolfram nodded. "Please. The sooner he's gone the better."

Gunter sighed once again, a little worried. "Be careful out there!"

"We will!" Yuuri called over his shoulder as both he and Wolfram disappeared out of the room.

Akane smiled as he walked with Conrart. He'd grabbed the man's arm and held onto it. "So, what is this Annissina person like?" He asked.

"She's quite a character. Very strong willed in her femininity and her inventions." Conrart responded. He reminded himself constantly to remain polite to the annoying guest.

"Oh? Well that's good that she is very into what she is doing. What has she made for Yuuri?"

"All sorts of things. Most I wouldn't touch. I suppose you'd recognize one as a type of speed boat."

"Oh really? That's interesting! I haven't been on a speed boat in years. Does it work the same way?"

"In a way. I wouldn't recommend riding it."

"Well okay then." Akane smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He walked with Conrart into the laboratory set up for Annissina. The woman seemed to be working on some sort of contraption when she noticed the men enter.

"Conrart, have you come to help me with my experiments?" The energetic woman asked.

Conrart laughed slightly. "Of course not. I am of no use to you." He then gestured towards Akane. "This young man, however, may be of interest."

"Do you, young man, have great magical power?" Annissina asked. She smiled and approached him.

"I guess. Yuuri said that I could be of great use to you." Akane shrugged not sure how to react to the woman.

"Oh, really? How thoughtful of him! Come on in I was just testing out a new potion for not being able to smell sticky boots. It's called. Mr. Lets not Smell stinky battle feet anymore." Annissian quickly returned to the table with her little invention on it. Equipment and parts lay scattered all around her.

"I will leave you to it then. Please enjoy your time." Conrart bowed and left the room. "I can see why Wolfram was so worked up, yesterday." He said quietly to himself once he was out of earshot.

Akane winked at Conrart before his eyes left him. "Thank you!" He called after him then turned his attention to Annissina. "So, have you ever tried to make a love potion?"

Annissina poured two beakers into a flask together and watched them change from a neon yellow to a neon green. "I have thought about it but I never had a test subject to do it on. These men here are such wimps! They won't let me experiment on them." Annissina's eyes widened then as she looked at the man before her. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Akane put on a shy smile. "Well there is this girl in the kingdom who I really kind of like. But I don't know how to show her so I know that if I can practice with her being under something I may be able to talk to her when she's just her normal self."

"Well you have come to the right place. Though you shouldn't take advantage of a woman with such ideas. I'll work on this later." Annissina cleared the table of her invention.

"Really you'll help me? Oh that is fantastic!" Akane smiled and took both of her hands in his. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Annissina smiled at him then pulled her hands away to find her collection of chemicals. She hadn't heard anything about the visitor but it didn't really matter to her. She was focused on her experiments and tests. The two soon began work.

Yuuri entered the stables, Wolfram close behind. He walked directly over to his horse, Ao, and ran his hand down the front of it's nose.

"Can you even saddle your own, horse?" Wolfram asked teasingly. He stood behind him, hands on his hips.

Yuuri turned back around, a sheepish look on his face. "No, but would you like to teach me?"

"You wimp, you still can't do that." Wolfram smirked at him. He walked over and picked up the saddle that belonged to his own horse. "Just copy what I do." He then walked up to his own horse and lifted the heavy saddle up onto its back. He carefully buckled the straps and dusted off the leather. .

"Okay." Yuuri smiled picked his saddle. It was heavier than he expected and nearly dropped it.

Wolfram noticed the action and shook his head. "It's not that heavy." He turned and watched him. "Go on." He then returned to his own horse to finish preparing it.

Yuuri took in a deep breath before putting his saddle on Ao and looked over to see what wolfram was doing. He smiled noticing that he was bent over slightly. He shook his head. _Does Wolframs butt look really that good?_ Yuuri tilted his head and tried to follow the actions Wolfram took.

Wolfram didn't notice the look Yuuri had given him. He was too concerned with making sure that all the buckles were properly cinched in the right places. "Are you doing alright over there?"

"I think so but, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right." Yuuri smiled at him, one hand behind his head

Wolfram sighed then finished. He patted his horse's neck then walked over to check over Yuuri's work. "You have this one in the wrong buckle, you wimp. Honestly how can you even survive?"

"Honestly? I ask myself the same thing." Yuuri smiled and watched his fiance. "Thanks for helping. I don't know what I would do without you Wolfram. You have become my best friend."

Wolfram noded. "Well, sure." He shrugged.

Yuuri took his hand and squeezed it. "I hope we can send Akane back. I dislike him being here."

Wolfram faltered a little. "So do I. Infact I hate it. If you saw the things he was doing." He shook his head, his words trailing off.

"What was he doing?" Yuuri looked at him, a serious expression on his face. "Tell me. Please?"

"Ah, well he used these weird metal things on me. There were kind of like shackles but a lot smaller. And he kept getting really close and kept saying inappropriate things." He sighed and looked around to avoid showing his embarrassment.

"Handcuffs?" Yuuri frowned and grabbed one of Wolfram's wrists to look at it." Well at least it didn't leave a mark. I don't know what I would do to him if he left a mark on you."

"That's the wrong one, Yuuri." Wolfram gently took his hand away and returned to finish the saddle. He hated that he was vulnerable.

"Wait really?" Yuuri took his other hand and examined his wrist. A thin line of purple bruising circled it. "He is not allowed to touch you again." He sighed as he looked at the saddle. "How about we ride on one horse today?"

"One horse? Why would we need to do that? Afraid you'll fall off?" Wolfram pulled his sleeve down to hide the ugly bruise beneath it.

"It might be faster, don't you agree?" Yuuri asked.

"My horse is already saddled. It would waste more time to take it all off again." Wolfram rationalized.

"That's true." Yuuri nodded. "Well, shall we go then?" He asked as he pulled himself up onto Ao, patting the animal's neck.

Wolfram swung up onto his own horse. He movements much more precise and practiced. He picked up the reigns. "Ready, lead on." He answered and smiled at him.

Yuuri smiled and clicked his tongue. The horse started forward as it was trained. He then urged it to a trot as they left the castle gates. The Demon King didn't want to waste much time at all as he lead the way to the tomb. It was a 20 minute ride at a fast trot. Yuuri pushed his horse faster, not speaking as he had to concentrate on not falling off. Even though it had been years, he still hadn't learned to be as trained at riding as the others.

It didn't take long before the two found themselves in the courtyard of Shinou's Temple. Yuuri, a little too excited dismounted his horse and immediately walked over to Wolfram's horse and offered his hand. "Do you need help down?" He asked smiling up at him.

"Yuuri, I can't get off the horse while holding your hand." The blonde sighed. He swung one leg over the the saddle and jumped down. He landed lightly on the ground and adjusted his sword and belt

Yuuri seemed a bit embarrassed at what he'd done. He didn't really think, he just acted. He nodded his head to Wolfram as he started to walk inside. The guards of the tomb greeted Yuuri as he walked past them with Wolfram in tow. The ebony haired man walked towards the shrine and bowed his head to the maidens at the door. "Is Lady Ulrieke in?" He asked.

Wolfram on the other hand remained silent. He didn't much like being around the temple or the shrine. For some reason it sent shivers down his spine. Perhaps it was the idea that the Great One was inside. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched or of great power.

"Yes, your highness, but she is not to be disturbed as she is communicating with the Great One." One maiden responded.

"Perfect!" Yuuri smiled and pushed open the door completely disregarding the maids warning. "Shinou! I need you to send him back!" He exclaimed.

"Shibuya?" Murata Ken sighed from his place near the end of the room. He adjusted his glasses and approached his friend. "You always just burst in on us without announcement."

Shinou sat atop one of the four forbidden boxes., now rendered obsolete. He looked up at the intruder and smiled. He then looked to Wolfram who looked rather nervous as he walked behind Yuuri.

"Murata!" Yuuri said with pleasant surprise. "How nice to see you! Ah, were you two talking about something important?" He asked when he saw the blonde first King. "For example, why Akane is in this world? Murata, did you ever meet him?" Yuuri asked one question after the other.

"I remember having to avoid him constantly." Murata responded.

Shinou leaned his chin on one hand. "Why would you think I know the answer to that, Yuuri?" He asked amused.

Wolfram remained quiet as the three of them talked. He didn't address the Great One directly nor did he want to draw much attention to himself. Instead he looked about the room at the small flames that lit each torch, both lighting and warming the room.

"Because you're the only one that allows people to come in and out of this world. We stillsomehow use your power, correct? Didn't you do something to let him come here?" Yuuri asked the man before him then looked at Murata. "You would be avoiding him if you were in Blood Pledge Castle right now."

Murata folded his arms and looked at his oldest friend. "Have you been meddling in affairs again, Shinou?"

The Great One smirked in response. "What? It's possible some of my power was used, but I didn't invite him in if that's what you mean."

" Then how did he get here?! Ah...ahem...pardon." Wolfram swallowed. He hadn't meant to burst out like that. He bowed his head respectfully, dropping his eyes.

"No, no you can talk Wolfram." Yuuri smiled at him. "Yes, why is he here Shinou? He's trying to get in between Wolfram and I. And it's starting to anger me. He wants to marry me. Maybe if he sees you again Murata he will try to get you to marry him instead." Yuuri mused for a moment then shook his head. He wouldn't do that to his friend. "I want him gone, Shinou."

"My powers don't quite work that way. Remember how depleted they are? You have to use your own power to travel between worlds." Shinou responded sounding rather bored.

"No thank you. I'd prefer to stay here." Murata interjected then looked to Shinou.

"So are you saying that I let him in?" Yuuri asked. He pointed to himself.

Shinou pointed at him as well. "You got it, Yuuri." He smirked. "It was all your power."

Wolfram's eyes widened a little as he looked between to two Kings. _Yuuri brough him here?_

"How in the world did I do that? I haven't seen him in years. I haven't even been thinking about him. So how in the world did he use my power to get here? I want an explanation." Yuuri stepped forward.

"Despite what you may think, I don't know absolutely everything." Shinou countered. It amused him though that Yuuri would think so.

"Perhaps he spent a lot of time with your mother. Maybe even your brother helped him."

"Why would Shouri have anything to do with this? He did say that he spent a lot of time with my mother as he knew all about Wolfram and the others before even meeting them." Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "Gah. Shinou, how do I send him back without him knowing I'm sending him back?"

"He'll probably figure it out either way. If your mother told him that you use your own power to travel here, he will certainly know."

Wolfram leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't sure how he felt about the entire situation.

Murata sighed and adjusted his glasses once again. "You can't be the perfect nice guy all the time, Shibuya."

"I don't want to force him out of here. I want to lay him down nicely but I want to protect my family before anything else. And what if he just hangs around my house and tries to come back? What then?" Yuuri rambled on and paced the floor.

Shinou shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? You just have to convince him against his goals. Though," he flicked his eyes towards Wolfram then back again. "That may be quite difficult."

Yuuri noticed the slight look Shinou had given towards Wolfram and stopped his pacing. He looked at Shinou taking a step forward. "So do you know what his plans are? Can you see that much Shinou? Murata, do you know anything? I don't know how to convince him." Yuuri ran a hand through his hair then looked back at Wolfram. The blonde was still leaning up against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He didn't seem to have picked up on Shinou's gesture.

"I only gathered from events that happened earlier." Shinou responded.

Murata shrugged. "Sorry, most of my knowledge has to do with Shin Makaku itself. Not Earth." He looked at Yuuri apologetically.

Wolfram sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. He kicked one boot at the wall before saying anything. "What a waste of time."

Yuuri offered a small smile to him. "I am sorry wolfram. We will figure out what to do about him. I don't know how to send him back to earth without going back home as well. Is there any way I can do that Shinou? Murata?" Yuuri looked to the two men across from him.

"It's not exact." Shinou sighed.

"Your power has to travel with the traveler so they don't get lost. Or so I understand it." Murata explained.

"So I have to take him back? Gah. This just makes it ever so much more difficult. He says that once we go to earth he is going to try to marry me. " He Yuuri rubbed his face slightly annoyed. "Murata, would you come back to earth with us when we do go?"

Murata nodded. "I'm not sure what kind of help I would be, however."

"You could try to give him reason, you're good at that. I can't seem to get it through his head. He seems like he just wants to marry me and is going to be doing anything to do that. It's bothering Wolfram and I."

"You are wanting me to sacrifice my single life."

Wolfram shook his head at the response, Shinou chuckled. Both blondes found the conversation to be strange but then again, anything with Yuuri was as such.

"Murata, please! You have to help us! It's your single life over my well." Yuuri looked over and Wolfram and smiled. Wolfram blushed in return and cleared his throat looking away. "Now will you please help me? He's so...Akane. I don't know how to explain him."

"I haven't finished my work here. We'd have to drop him off then come right back." Murata turned around picked up a book waving it in his hand.

"That sounds like a perfect plan. Would you like to return with us today or are you too busy here? I don't want to be too much a bother on your work Murata. "I know how much work Shinou is. When do you think you can?"

Shinou smirked at the comment. "The Daikenja loves spending every minute of the day with me."

Murata ignored him to answer Yuuri. "Give me another day then I think I can step away for a small amount of time."

Wolfram sighed a little disappointed. "So you're going to leave again." He nodded his head. He was used to the times when Yuuri would leave for Earth. He'd be gone for days, weeks even before he returned.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram, one hand on the back of his neck. "Yes. I want to take him back. Y-you can return with us as well." He added with a smile. "I think I have enough power for it. Don't you think so, Shinou?"  
"You've taken several on your own before. I think you can handle that." The Great One responded watching them.

"Go back with you? I ah...hnn." Wolfram thought a moment then nodded looking down at the ground, kicking his foot back and forth.

"Mother likes seeing you Wolfram. She'd love it. And yes Murata mom will be making curry again." Yuuri added the last statement as a sort of bribe. The dark haired sage laughed under his breath at the remark, nodding his head. "I guess we will see you in a day or two then, Murata." Yuuri turned to leave then turned back. "Shinou. Please don't make Murata do too much. Don't cause him any more trouble okay? I need him."

Murata smiled waving his hand. "I can handle anything he throws out."

Shinou chuckled quietly. His shoulders shook as he watched the two leave the tomb. His expression changed slightly once they'd left and Murata's back was turned. He had a strange feeling about the man Yuuri had talked about. It sounded like Wolfram didn't' like him, nor did Yuuri. Hopefully that was all it was.

Once outside Yuuri slowed his pace and looked at Wolfram. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I wish I could take him back sooner, but I'd rather have Murata's support."

Wolfram didn't say anything at first. He continued to walk until they reached the horses. He put his hands up to mount then sighed, his forehead touching the saddle. He turned around slowly. "It can't be helped I suppose."

"I wish we could have gone today, but I guess tomorrow will have to do." Yuuri mounted his horse then watched Wolfram. "What do you want to do today? We don't have to return to the castle at the moment."

"We can't be gone too long or Gunter will start to worry. Though I really don't want to meet that Akane guy again." Wolfram swung up onto his horse. He clucked his tongue and tapped his heel against the horses flank to start it forward.

Yuuri did the same as Ao started to follow after. "Akane is with Lady Annissina. I hope she is going to keep him under her wing for a day or two." Yuuri looked around him. The want to change the subject on the tip of his tongue. "You know I really like these rides. I don' get a lot of a lone time with you anymore."

Wolfram nodded in agreement and looked over at Yuuri. "There has been a lot going on lately that it's hard to just go out and enjoy a quiet ride anymore. I just wish these rumors of wars would end." He sighed swatting at a bug that had flown near his face.

"As do I. But war is almost inevitable. I wish that we can just talk things through with Dai Cimaron but I don't think they will ever listen no matter what circumstance."

"Of course not. Each king of that place is wrought with power and hate for the Demon Kingdom. It'll never end unless we make it."

"And I wish we could make it with conversation and just thoughts but they just want to do it with war. I wish they were more of the conversational type. I don't like seeing people die for something that could be fixed with words." Yuuri's voice quieted a little. The years hadn't changed anything between the Demon Kingdom and Dai Cimaron.

"That's just not how the world works anymore." Wolfram shook his head and shrugged one shoulder. "It's all about power."

"And two people with power can't talk?" Yuuri sighed, letting one of his hands rest on his thigh. "I just don't get it. Dai Cimaron is just so stubborn."

"That's how the humans work in this world. I don't much understand how it works in yours, but it doesn't always work out. That much I've learned from the Daikenja."

"I know. I know. I just wish that we could solve everything by just talking. I just hope the war doesn't start soon."

"If you continue as you have been, you may be able to still avoid it but the fact of the matter is, no matter what you do, Dai Chimaron will never give up." Wolfram slowed his horse to ride beside Yuuri.

"I wish they would. I am done with all their attempts to make me frustrated. I hope I can avoid it for as long as possible. If war does happen, Wolfram would, that mean you would have to go fight?" Yuuri asked, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"We are all trained soldiers, Yuuri." Wolfram looked at Yuuri, his face void of emotion. "I myself would probably remain near the castle or go to my family lands to fight there. It would depend on what is needed to best protect this kingdom."

Yuuri sighed once more. "I will do everything in my power to hold back the war for as long as possible."

Silence took over them as they rode. Birds chirped as they dove in and out of trees along the way. A slight breeze blew picking up bits of leaves and dust as it went. Wolfram's golden, blonde hair shuffled back and forth into his eyes. He pushed it away then looked over at Yuuri, who rode with his eyes downcast. Wolfram bit the inside of his lip then returned his attention to the road ahead. The castle slowly loomed ahead of them.

Yuuri chuckled breaking the silence. When Wolfram questioned him with a look he answered. "I wonder if Annissina has been torturing him or not."

* * *

Wolfram, Conrart, Gunter, Murata, and Shinou are written by me.

Yuuri, Akane, Anissina are written by Vavila.

Additions, editing and novelization by me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains boyxboy sexual intercourse. You have been warned. If you don't like it, please don't read it and flame us for it. Thank you.**

* * *

Docascos, one of the guards around the castle and one of Annissina's favourite ginea pigs sat in the stable stroking and speaking to a small stray cat. Annissina laughed, her hands on her hips, Akane standing behind her. "It worked!" The fiery woman exclaimed.

Docascos cooed at the cat much like a man would his special lady. After a few attempts the little 'love potion' that Akane convinced Annissina to make had worked on the man. The two followed him around for observation for a short while then returned to Annissina's lab to clean up. Akane couldn't contain his excitement over having helped her create such a thing.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this! You are making me so happy!" Akane took both of Annissina's hands in his.

"This will show those boys! Another invention is a success." Annissina said in response. She was rather proud of herself. _I wonder if it will work on Gwendel. Maybe he'd smile. _A sly smile spread across her face. "If you'll excuse me I have to go find another test subject." She hurried from the room. "Gwendel!" She called.

Akane smiled as she left. He picked up the little vile of love potion then eyed another. A simple love potion wasn't going to work enough to convince anyone. He picked up the second one and slipped it into his pocket. He smirked patting his pocket as he left the room.

Conrart greeted Wolfram and Yuuri as they dismounted their horses in the main courtyard. He stood at the foot of the steps, arms to his sides. He smiled at the two then stepped forward. "Welcome back, your Majesty, Wolfram. Were you able to find out anything?"

Yuuri turned from his horse. "Yes, though it seems that the only way to send Akane back is for me to take him myself. But I'd rather wait until Murata has finished his business with Shinou in a day or two."

Wolfram nodded. "At least we got away for a few hours." He really wasn't happy about having to deal with Akane again.

Yuuri sighed and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the trouble that he's caused you, Conrart and especially you, Wolfram."

Wolfram waved one hand ignoring the comment. He just wanted to man gone. The things he said and the way he acted made Wolfram extremely uncomfortable.

Conrart arched a brow at his younger brother then turned a smile to Yuuri. ""Whatever pleases Your Highness is the best action. I'm sure you will be able to handel the situation brilliantly."

"I hope so. Akane is a bit much to handle."

Gunter hurried down the stairs. "Your Majesty, you have returned safely!"

Wolfram sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course we did. It was fine, Gunter. You worry too much."

"Hey, Gunter." Yuuri smiled to silvery-haired man. "I agree with Wolfram. You really do worry too much. How was the castle while we were gone? He didn't blow anything up with Annissina did he?"

"Surprisingly, no. They were both rather quiet." Conrart smiled.

"Though Dacascos hasn't been around for while." Gunter tilted his head to the side.

"Oh really? Well he's probably just doing something for Gisela. Those two seem to get along really well. And if they were quiet.." Yuuri's face seemed a little concerned. _I hope they didn't get along too well._ "Shall we go and find out what they were up to

Wolfram had a few ideas of what he wanted to do. However it seemed that he would have to forget about them for now. "Fine. I suppose we can go find him." He grumbled.

The three other men picked up on Wolfram's sour mood. Conrart lifted one eyebrow. Yuuri sighed and rubbed his face.

"How about we eat first. We can find him afterwards. Conrart, will you get the maids to prepare a picnic just for Wolfram and I?"

Conrart smiled and bowed his head. "Of course, Highness." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"A picnic? Have we really time for that?" Wolfram asked. One hand fell against his thigh with a light snap.

"We always have time for it." Yuuri reasoned looking at him seriously. "You're still upset. I want to make it up to you. "

Wolfram was silent a moment, emerald eyes looking at him. "I-" He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wimp, trying to fix everything."

Yuuri laughed and just took his hand. He pulled him around to the side of the castle where the fountain and gardens were located. "I wonder what they will bring us today."

"Hopefully something light on the stomach." Wolfram touched his stomach gingerly as he allowed Yuuri to lead him.

"Is it because of him?" Yuuri asked seriously. We can avoid him today if you wish."

"I wish we could, but it's not possible. Having him in the castle is just too close." Wolfram sighed looking away. "I'll just have to deal with him."

Yuuri reached over and took Wolfram's hand. "We will deal with him together. Wolfram will stay by my side?"

Wolfram flushed slightly and looked at him. He nodded after a moment. "Of course."

Yuuri smiled gently at him, laying a hand against his cheek. He brushed some hair from Wolfram's face then stepped away to lay on the grass.

Wolfram swallowed, watching him. "Yuuri?" He sat down next to him, one knee bent so that he could rest his arm on it.

"I was just thinking about how it would be like if we did get married. What would it change?" Yuuri folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

Wolfram bit his lip and turned his head so that Yuuri couldn't see his face. "I don't really not a lot. It would just stay the same I guess." He shrugged a little.

Yuuri sat up and looked at him. "I hope it stays the same as well. "

Wolfram swallowed, his eyes closed. _I'd like it to change a little at least. _He sighed and looked at Yuuri. "I kinda like this quiet. It doesn't happen very often."

"I like it, too." He smiled then looked up. "Sangria's coming." He smiled at the maid as she approached, a small picnic basket in her hands.

She sat it down next to him and bowed, her hands clasped in front of her. "I hope it is to your liking your Highness." She spoke shyly as she smiled to them.

"Oh Sangria, thank you. You can go-"

"Oh? She made lunch for the three of us?!" Akane called as he walked over to them, a wide grin on his face.

Wolfram looked down at his lap, anywhere to distract himself. Akane was the last person he wanted to see.

Yuuri sighed. "Akane, how was hanging out with Annissina?"

"It was fantastic! She taught me all about the inventions she has made for you in the past." Akane walked over and stood over them.

_And he's not dead? _"Oh really, well. Sangria only made enough here for two." Yuuri gestured to the picnic basket.

"Oh really?" Akane batted his eyes at Sangria as he sat down next to Wolfram. "Would you not mind making some of your delicious food for me as well?"

"You may go, Sangria." Yuuri dismissed her before turning his gaze on the man. "Akane, please."

"Don't say anything Yuuri. I know that once we get married you will fall in love with me as well. And we can make all the love you wish for." He smiled and leaned on him pushing him over onto the ground.

Yuuri grunted trying to push Akane back off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"So you like it when I'm on top do you?" Akane asked smirking down at him.

"Akane please stop this." Yuuri tried to push him off again. You're going a bit overboard."

Wolfram's cheeks flushed in anger. "Hey! You can't just walk over and do that!" He jumped to his feet and took Akane's shoulder. He pulled him away from Yuuri. "Get off him, already!"

"Oh? You want in on the action already as well, eh?" He smiled up at Wolfram and yanked on the front of his jacket. Wolfram's knees buckled and he fell into Akane's waiting lap. The larger man quickly wrapped his arms around him and licked his cheek.

"HEY! Let me go!" Wolfram yelled at him. He shuddered trying to get away. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Akane, stop that!" Yuuri yelled as well. He tugged on the man's arm to free Wolfram but failed and glared at him.

Sangria returned with a pitcher of water and stopped surprised at the scene she saw before her. However, she remained silent, waiting to be asked to either leave or pour water for them.

"Oh? Am I making our king jealous, Wolfie?" Akane asked the blonde then released him. He didn't want to push Yuuri even further just yet. "I can't wait for our wedding night we are going to have so much-"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. In a sudden decision he raised his hand and slapped Wolfram across the left cheek. His chest rose and fell in angered breaths then took Wolfram's hand and started to run without saying another word. Akane stood in shock and watched them leave before hurrying after them but quickly lost sight.

Wolfram touched his cheek in shock. What had just happened? "Y-yuuri?" He breathed. He nearly tripped as he was suddenly pulled into a run, his hand stuck in Yuuri's grasp.

Yuuri didn't stop running even when the maids asked if he needed anything or one of the guards tried to get his attention. He kept running, turning over his shoulder once to smile at Wolfram, until they reached their bedroom. Once there, Yuuri pushed the door closed and turned, pinning Wolfram against it. He looked at him, one hand gently cradling the cheek he's just slapped. The blood at rushed to the surface, causing his cheek to appear red.

"Does it hurt?"

Wolfram was panting from the run and severely confused. "W-wha...Yuuri...what..." He shrunk back a little against the door consequentially making himself look smaller. "It stings a little b-but you already proposed once...why again?"

Yuuri leaned his head on Wolfram's shoulder a moment to catch his breath. He then looked at him and kissed him gently. "Because the first time was an accident. I wanted to show you that I love you. And I don't need or want anyone else. I want to have you in my life forever. I," Yuuri faltered a little. "I want to marry you, Wolfram."

Wolfram's blush deepened hiding the redness from the slap on his cheek. "Yuuri…" He breathed. His eye brows furrowed together. He was severely taken off guard. Emotions clashed and confused one another. _Did Yuuri just say what I think he said? _Wolfram's head ducked down a little suddenly shy and unsure how to respond at all.

"Are you okay Wolfram?" Yuuri asked quietly. He lifted Wolfram's chin with one finger, a blush touching his own cheeks. He leaned in slowly and kissed the smaller male. "That is…if you want to

"Mm-" Wolfram's response was swallowed by the kiss. His face had turned as red as was possible. Shaking hands slowly wrapped around Yuuri's neck. He was afraid he'd leave. That is was only his imagination. "I do, Yuuri." He buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"I will never leave your side Wolfram." Yuuri smiled and kissed him again. One hand slid into Wolfram's hair. His tongue licked the bottom of Wolfram's lips. He didn't want to hold back anymore.

Wolfram shivered, his heart rate, sky rocketed. _What is this? Is he? _Wolfram timidly returned the kiss, arms still locked around Yuuri's neck, never wanting to let him go. His lips parted slightly in response.

Yuuri didn't hesitate once Wolfram's lips opened. His tongue dove inside exploring the new cavern, memorizing it.

Wolfram shivered again, the sensation strange. He felt nervous, not quite sure how to act or respond, but he was liking what was happening.

Yuuri himself was also nervous but his desire was stronger. "Wolfram, " He hesitated a moment then looked at him seriously. "I love you." He smiled again and hid his face against Wolfram's shoulder, his body shaking slightly.

Surprised but overwhelmingly happy to hear those simple words, Wolfram's eyes brimmed with tears. A single droplet trailed down his cheek. "Yuuri, to hear that I just- I love you, too." He pulled Yuuri closer, clinging to him.

Yuuri felt the tear fall from Wolfram's cheek onto his own. He looked up at him, one finger gently wiping the trail away. "I am happy to hear you say it back. I was nervous that you wouldn't still love me but I'm glad. Oh so glad." He smiled.

Wolfram sucked on his lower lip, having a hard time looking at him directly. "I've loved you for a very long time." He answered almost in a whisper.

"I've just been too much of a wimp to notice, then." Yuuri smiled ear to ear and pulled Wolfram to his chest hugging him tightly.

Wolfram blushed his own mouth curved into a wide smile. He let a small happy sob escape as he was held close.

Yuuri let go enough to be able to look at Wolfram's face. He brushed a golden lock from his eyes. "I promise you, soon, we will get married."

Wolfram smiled up at him, emerald eyes shining. "Promise?" _It's finally going to happen. I won't have to worry anymore._

"I made that promise when I slapped you. This time, I absolutely mean it." He leaned down and kissed Wolfram again. His hand found the other's and held it, his thumb moving back and forth over the back of it.

"Nn..." Wolfram breathed out. His eyes slide closed. Worry slipped away as his fingers tangled with Yuuri's.

Yuuri pulled away then kissed Wolfram's forehead once again. He lead the blonde over towards the bed with one hand releasing him when he got there. He turned and sat down on the bed. "Please?" He patted the space next to him.

Wolfram let out a sigh, truly happy for the first time in weeks. "I'm happy Yuuri. That you finally said those words to me. I don't think you can understand how happy they've made me."

"I think I have. Wolfram. You are my everything. Ah I have something for you." Yuuri's eyes widened in realization.

He quickly ran over to his dresser and started searching for a something. He pulled a small black box from the drawer and smiled as he walked back over and bent down on one knee in front of Wolfram. He looked up at Wolfram and smiled as he opened the little box. Inside there was a shining ring. An emerald stone mounted upon a silver band. Yuuri blushed before he explained.

"On Earth, the one who proposes gives their fiance a ring and the fiance is supossed to wear it to show others that they belong to someone. I know it's kind of silly and I don't know if its practical to wear with having to wield a sword but I ah..just..ah.." Yuuri swallowed obviously nervous. "I thought it matched your eyes." He finished and looked up at Wolfram again. "I was right."

Wolfram stared at the ring unaccustomed to it. "You want me to wear this? As a symbol?" He gave the man in front of him a small smile.

Well yes. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to I just thought you might like it." Yuuri smiled and pulled the ring from the box. "Here, give me your hand."

"Of course I'll wear it." Wolfram sucked on his bottom lip as he held out his hand for Yuuri to take.

Yuuri smiled as he put the ring on Wolfram's left, ring finger, glad that it fit. "Now in my world, they will know that you are mine. No one will try and take you from me."

"Do I need to get you one? I-I mean it's what I'm supposed to do right?" Wolfram looked at the ring. He moved his fingers a little, liking how it looked on his hand. It caught the light as it moved.

Yuuri smiled as he stood. "Only the one who got proposed t,o gets the ring. They do exchange rings when they get married though. We can go shopping for them together later. My mother is going to be so happy. Ah...she might even want to stay here to plan everything." Yuuri scratched the back of his head.

Wolfram nodded still looking at the ring. "Okay. So we're mixing traditions. I don't mind this at all."

"Are you sure? We can just do it the way you do in Shin Makoku if you wish to. I just don't know a wedding is like here."

"It's fine!" Wolfram jumped up from the bed, his fists closed in excitement. "I like the idea of mixing traditions. What better way for the people to learn about their king?"

"I guess that is true." Yuuri chuckled at Wolfram's excitement. "I'm glad you're excited for it Wolfram. I'm really not good at this kind of stuff. Ah, should we send out a letter to your mother?"

Wolfram froze at the mention of the woman. "Oh no...mother...she will turn this into the biggest event of the century." He turned around slowly. "It may be hard keeping her from doing too much."

"And If my mother gets involved she will want it to be the biggest thing yet. Maybe we should plan it ourselves." Yuuri nodded.

"That sounds like a better plan." Wolfram agreed. His hands rested on his hips. "I don't want them going crazy on this."

"I agree. We have to keep it a secret until then. Do you think we will be able to keep it a secret?"

"Well, I don't know. I swear these walls have ears." Wolfram looked down at his ring then back to Yuuri. "We'll have to deal with it." *looks at his ring then back at Yuuri* "We'll have to deal with it."

"Do you think we will be able to keep it a secret?" Yuuri looked at him seriously. If my mother sees you wearing a wedding ring she will get suspicious."

Wolfram looked down at the ring again, a little sad. "Then we'll risk it. I don't want it to come off."

Yuuri smiled and lifted his chin up. "I don't want it coming off either."

Wolfram smiled again. "I won't ever take it off."

"I'm glad. I just hope no one heard this conversation. I don't want the word to start spreading around that we are trying to plan our own wedding. It may get word to your mom. Or worse. Shinou." Yuuri's eyes went wide.

"The Great One?" Wolfram shook his head and sighed. "We'll just have to worry about that when the time comes I guess. Though he'll find out eventually."

"He could even know as we speak. I just hope he doesn't try to meddle in this as well. It is going to be the first big wedding in a while isn't it?"

"Since mother's yes. It's a very big deal when the Maoh marries."

"All I want is you, me, Gretta and our close family to be there. I don't need a big party but it may have to happen since...I am the king." Yuuri smiled and walked over to Wolfram. He took both of the others' hands in his. "And you will be my cute little prince."

Wolfram blushed. "Y-you don't have to say it like that."

"Oh?" Yuuri placed a hand on the side of Wolfram's face. But, you _are_ my cute little prince."

Wolfram looked away blushing from embarrassment. "J-just don't say that in front of anyone."

"I won't. It is only meant for your ears." Yuuri leaned forward, his tongue flicking out against Wolfram's ear before he whispered. "My Prince."

Wolfram shivered, his hands pressed defensively against Yuuri's chest. "Yuuri..."

Yuuri felt the hands against his chest and licked down the ear once more before gently nibbling on the earlobe. He then continued down Wolfram's throat then stopped just above his collarbone and sucked on the pale skin there. He left a small red mark there then looked up at him, smiling. "Yes, Wolfram?"

"Guh..." Wolfram breathed, a shiver running up his spine. "Y-you keep...nn..." A deeper blush pushed to the surface of his cheeks.

"I keep?" Yuuri kissed his collar bone once more before his fingers started unfastening the buttons on Wolfram's shirt. He sucked on the other side of Wolfram's throat. He reached the last button and looked at Wolfram. "May I?" He asked a smile on his lips. _Wolfram is really cute like this. It's really nice._

Wolfram flushed violently. "W-what are you doing exactly?" He swallowed and nodded a little.

Yuuri slipped Wolfram's shirt from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. He then bent over and picked him up bridal style and dropped him onto the bed. He then climbed up onto of him starting to kiss his torso. He started from the waistline of Wolfram's pants and slowly trailed kisses up to chest then his lips. He nibbled at Wolfram's bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside his mouth quickly taking dominance. and picks him up bridal style and drops him down onto the bed. He gets over him before starting to kiss up him. Going from the bottom of his pant up to his lips. he nibbles on the bottom of Wolfram's lip before he slips his tongue into Wolfram's mouth. He starts playing with Wolfram's tongue and quickly takes dominance.*

"Yu-yuu-" Any attempt to speak was quickly quelled by Yuuri's advancing kiss.

Yuuri continued to kiss him, his tongue moving around within his mouth. One hand wanders down Wolfram's chest and started to rub one of his nipples between his fore finger and thumb.

Wolfram's breath caught in his throat and her jerked slightly. "Hng..." He closed one eye in a minute wince. His hand reached up to clutch Yuuri's shoulder, something to hold on to.

Yuuri's eyes widen as he looks at Wolfram but then smiled. He stopped kissing his lips and moved down to his throar once more. He smiled up at the blonde as he traced kisses down to his chest again, he flicked his tongue over one sensitive nipple then the other. One shaking hand cupped Wolfram's face as Yuuri looked at him. He could feel the sensation swelling in his member.

"Hng...gah...s-so strange.." Wolfram moaned softly. His fingers tightened around Yuuri's shoulder, the other hand tangled in the sheets. His body responded to every move Yuuri made, slowly but surely

His hands started to trail down Wolframs body as he looked at Wolfram. His hands trailed along the edge of his pants wanting to get permission to take them off. He looked at Wolfram, his eyes glazed over in lust.

Wolfram shivered slighty and managed to looka t Yuuri. He saw the change in his eyes. However it wasn't Yuuri shifting into the Maoh. It was still Yuuri, only a more confident Yuuri. Lustful even. He looked at him. He swallowed and touched Yuuri's face, his eyes giving him nervous permission.

Yuuri nodded his head as he quickly unfastened Wolframs pants and tugged them off. He blushed when he was able to see Wolfram only in his underwear and stared directly at the small bulge that he had been creating. He smiled as he leaned down towards Wolfram's crotch and licked it over the underwear. He then looked up to see Wolfram's expression.

Wolfram's eyes closed at the touch. It sent a shock through him he hadn't expected. "Hng!" He tensed at the touch, the sensation something he'd never had before.

The small noise that Wolfram made had gotten Yuuri even more excited as he noticed that Wolfram's bulge had got slightly larger at the touch. He smiled and gave it another lick. Wolfram cried out again, the shock rocketing through his entire body. His eyes popped open to find Yuuri's face, though is vision quickly blurred then refocused. Yuuri smiled up at him and leaned back up to kiss him gently. He slowly started to grind his own body against Wolfram's.

"Ah-hah" Wolfram panted, his lips meeting Yuuri's. He started to understand what his body was doing, nervous, yet excited. His breath hitched in his throat, making it hard to breathe, his heart raced. Yuuri started to breath more heavily as he stared down at Wolfram kissing him once more before moving his hands down to Wolfram's underwear. He slowly slid them down Wolfram's legs and stared at him again. He felt his face heat up as natural instinct led him to continue. He kissed the tip of Wolfram's member before licking down the shaft.

"Ah! Hng!" Wolfram tensed again, his legs curled slightly. "Yuuri!" He cried, his eyes closed once again. He shivered from the cold air against his hot skin. Yuuri's touches electrifying him.

Yuuri continued to flick his tongue against the member before gently sucking on the tip. He then slowly takies it into his mouth little by little until he feels it all the way inside. He then started to bob his head up and down, dragging his tongue along it. Wolfram paned, small gasps escaping his lips. Having lost Yuuri's shoulder both hands now grasped tightly at the bed sheets beneath him. Yuuri continued to bob his head up and down for several moments before he stopped. He pulled his head up to kiss the tip of Wolfram's member again. He licked down the sides of it, one hand started to rub the tip as he then moved up to kiss Wolfram's mouth gently.

Yuuri: *He continues to bob his head for a moment before stopping and kissing the tip of Wolfram's member before licking down the sides of it one of his hands starts to rub the tip of it as he bends over to kiss wolfram gently*

"Hnn...Y-Yuu...ri..." Wolfram panted having a hard time focusing as his body was aroused for the first time. He reached one hand up to tangle in Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri felt the slight tug in his hair. His hand started to move faster as he pressed his lips against Wolfram's once more and he started to play with his tongue. Wolfram's eyes opened a little, partially glazed over, searching Yuuri's face. He held onto Yuuri's hair, hoping to keep him closer for alittle longer as the blood and heat rushed towards his lower body.

Yuuri's eyes met Wolfram's and he smiled at him as all of his body heat had also rushed towards the bottom half of his body. He looked at Wolfram and he stopped using his hands on wolfram and unbuttoned his own shirt. He straddled Wolfram as he did so. He finished taking off his shirt and then continued by stripping off is pants and underwear nervously. He went up and kissed Wolfram as he then straddled him again. He held one of Wolfram's wrists down against the bed. He felt his hot member against Wolfram's as he sat there smiling at him he stroked his hair back.

Wolfram's eyes popped open wide as he felt the hot member touch him, his eyes once again searched Yuuri's face. His entire body felt as though it was flushing beyond recovery, the heat and building sensations seemed unbearable but he couldn't help himself from wanting more.

Yuuri bent down and whispered into Wolfram's ear. 'I love you..this may hurt..a bit." He then began to lick one of his fingers as he went down to Wolfram's entrance and spread open wolframs legs still licking his finger. He slowly pressed his moist finger against his opening and slowly pushed it in. He carefully continued to push it in and out going deeper and deeper as he kissed Wolfram's tip gently.

"Ah! Hng...-!" Wolfram's back arched just a little. The feeling so foregn his own body didn't know how to react. The slight pain seemed instantly dulled away by Yuuri's distractions elsewhere. Yuuri added a second finger to carefully help stretch the opening.

_I hope this doesn't hurt him too much._ He thought then continued to suck on Wolfram' member as he worked with his fingers. He could feel his own member throb, wanting to take Wolfram. Yuuri spat into the palm of his palm and rubbed at his own member before he pulled his fingers out then pressed the tip of his member against Wolfram's entrance. He took in a deep breath before inserting himself into Wolfram.

"Yuuri! Ah! Hnng…" Wolfram cried out, his body bent slightly. The pain registered but his mind didn't really care. His cry turned to a sfot moan, the ecstasy and pain mixing together in a strange concoction within his body.

Yuuri continued to push deeper into Wolfram until he felt that he had taken all he can. He then started to thrust in slowly getting used to the feeling of Wolfram tight around himself. His face filled with ecstasy. He slowly kissed Wolfram's neck as to help him not feel as much pain as he started to quicken his thrusts inside of him. His body getting more excited as the tightness of Wolfram grabs a hold of him.

Wolfram could feel his muscles scream and ache but every now and then Yuuri found that perfect spot, shooting pure ecstasy throughout his entire body. His moans switch between pleasure and small whimpers, one hand finding Yuuri's shoulder and clinging tightly to it. Yuuri only wanted to move faster to find Wolfram's sweet spot again. He heard Wolfram let out a moan and his body continued to aim for that spot. He continued to thrust deeper onto that spot hoping to make it as enjoyable for Wolfram as possible.

"Hng-!" Wolfram's legs curled with each thrust, his body bent in on itself awkwardly. One hand gripped the shieets, white knuckled. The other dug into Yuuri's shoulder. His vision has long since gone, heart pounding, breath unsteady, hitching and catching in his throat. His moans slowly grew louder. He called out Yuuri's name as his body responded further.

The sound of his name on Wolfram's breathless voice made Yuuri move even faster. He slammed into Wolfram' sweet spot over and over, using each moan as more inspiration to thrust further into him. Harder, faster than before. He could feel the tight coil in his stomach getting ready to burst.

"A-ah! Yuu-ngh." Wolfram's eyes fluttered incapable of keeping them open or closed. He felt the white hot burning inside him, unable to fully determine just what the feeling was, but his body was moving on it's own, as if it knew exactly what to do.

Yuuri breathed heavily as his body continued to move on its own. He took wolframs lips into his and licked the bottom of the two between his lips, nibbling gently on it then thrust into him again. He could feel the overwhelming want and need to cum but held it in. _Just a bit longer._

Wolfram's shudders filled his entire body. The rising sensations too much for his small body to handle much longer. His nails dug deeper still, unaware that he had caused Yuuri's shoulder to bleed, his tongue instantly giving access. His muscles tightening and moving on their own. Yuuri could feel the nails across his back and he wrapped a hot hand around Wolfram's member. He started to pump it witn one of his hands as he leaned over and kissed Wolfram. He then pounded into the blonde even faster as he felt himself getting closer and closer to exploding within him.

Wolfram, already very sensitive reacted instantly to Yuuri's hot hand on him, the small bits of pre-cum surfaced quickly. He gasped feeling the heat flood faster, threatening to overtake him completely. Yuuri felt the pre-cum on his fingers and smiled as he kissed him harder. He bit down on Wolfram's lip, his hand teasing him even more. He rubbed the tip of Wolfram's member with his thumb then squeezed the base, repeating.

"Ha- ! Hng!" Wolfram winced. His entire body ached, screamed and in utter ecstasy. All of the feeling wearing him out quicker as the short seconds moved passed. His hand still on Yuuri's shoulder. He didn't release but white hot heat coiled deep in his stomach, threatening to burst at any second.

Yuuri smirked as he went back to pumping Wolfram's member and thrust into him. He looked at Wolfram before he leaned down and started to suck on the spot just under Wolfram's left jawline. He left several hickies all along the smooth skin of Wolfram's throat. He could feel the cum starting to leak from him.

"Ah! Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram breathed harshly. _Something- is going to -! _"AHH!" His back arched,t eh back of his head pressed deeper into the bed beneath felt something hot rush from him, exploding onto his stomach and Yuuri's.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and shoved once more deep into him. His head bent back as he exploded within Wolfram's cavern. The blonde cried out, feeling Yuuri's seed fill him. Both spilled and mixed, staining the sheets. Yuuri sat there for several seconds then gently, slowly pulled out causing Wolfram' to whimper quietly. Yuuri rolled to the side of Wolfram, laying beside him. He wrapped one arm around the smaller male and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. Wolfram shivered violently at the at the sudden rush of cold air that assaulted him. He clung to Yuuri for security, warmth, love he knew they shared. Yuuri held onto Wolfram and smiled at him, holding him as close as he could.

_Things should stay like this._ Yuuri smiled, his eyes closed, suddenly very tired. The two laid there in the quiet sound of their own breathing for what felt like an hour. However, all good things end eventually.

After a long time of wandering in the castle, Akane finally figured out where he was as he recognized the hallway that would lead him to Yuuri's private room. He ran down it, convinced that Yuuri was angry at Wolfram. Why else would he have slapped him so hard? He burst through the door and stood there taking in the sight of what was before him. "You did it without me?!" He cried walking closer.

Wolfram curled into himself painfully. Now that the pleasure was gone, the pain was starting to surface and take over. He let a single whimper slip but clamped his mouth close to keep any others from leaving him. He clung to Yuuri, shivering still. _Why did that man have to come? _He curled in a little more defensively and tried to sit up, crying out as he did so.

Yuuri glared at Akane as he pulled Wolfram to his lap, flinging a blanket over the two of them. He stroked his face. "Sh…..it's alright, Wolf." He whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe that you, Yuuri, went on and played with him without me! Didn't I say the three of us are going to get married? Hmph!" Akane smirked at the quick view he had of Wolfram's backside. "Mm…Wolfie you do have a great ass. What is that good that you couldn't wait Yuuri? It does look pretty fine from here."

Yuuri stood up suddenly and laid Wolfram on the bed. He flung one blanket over Wolfram, another wrapped around his waist. He stalked towards Akane angrily. "Out! Now!"

"Oh Yuuri, you're so tense. Shouldn't you be really relaxed by now? "And my, you sure do have a nice package. Akane reached out to touch him but Yuuri slapped his hand away.

"Please Akane. Leave I'll see you at dinner." Yuuri struggled to restrain himself.

"My, my, my." Akane smirked as he looked at him. "Fine, but you better give me some love at dinner." He left and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his fingers around the vile in his pants' pocket. _I'll just slip some into his drink tonight and those two lovely pieces of ass will be mine._ Akane smirked again as he walked

Yuuri sighed then walked back over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Wolfram back onto his lap. He hand gently stroked his hair. "Do you want me to go and get Gisela?" He asked looking down at him.

Wolfram cried out at the movement. He glared the best he could at the door. "Bastard…Hng." He cringed with each movement, glad that he didn't have to do anything once Akane left. "Yuuri…please no." He clung to him, shivering. Pain ate at his body, his back and insides ached. Stiff and hard to move, let alone move without sharp pain.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. He held him tightly against him. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sure Gisela can help with it, but I understand. You should rest. That may help. I- I'm sorry." Yuuri sighed and bit his lip a moment

Wolfram talked through his grimacing. "I-it's okay." He panted a few breaths. "I-I'll be fine. J-just don't tell Gisela." He buried his face into Yuuri's neck.

"I won't, I promise." Yuuri smiled and let out a small laugh as he held him. He kissed the only part of Wolfram's head he could reach then leaned over ad pulled the blanket up over both of them to keep them warm.

"Hnn." Wolfram winced but didn't care. He just loved being near Yuuri. "D-do you think everyone will know? N-not that I care." He covered his nervousness quickly.

"I don't think everon will know but they may ask why we are in bed for long periods of time. I just hop that no one had heard us." _Aside from Akane. He may spread it like a wild-fire._

Wolfram groaned and moved a little, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. "Can we just stay in here forever?"

"Well if we did we might just dwindle away. You wouldn't want that now would you?" He laughed quietly. "You should get some rest." Yuuri smiled down at him, pushing his hair from his face.

"Hnn." Wolfram nodded, feeling exhausted. "What are you going to do?" He looked lazily up at Yuuri's face. His left hand touched his cheek.

"Stay here and make sure that you are safe. I can at least do that." Yuuri smiled and brought up his hand to cover Wolfram's. His fingers slipped under Wolfram's and pulled his hand down, holding it gently.

Wolfram smiled a little and cuddled closer to Yuuri. "I won't ever leave your side either."

"Even if we have to go to war?"

Wolfram was silent for a moment. He hadn't expected a question like that. "I. I have to protect you."

Yuuri looked at him seriously. "And I have to protect you." He sighed as he kissed him. "We can talk about this later. Now you need your rest.

"Yuuri I-" Wolfram blushed again, ever so slightly and nodded closing his eyes. "Alright." He sighed. _I can barely keep my eyes open._

Yuuri pet Wolfram's head hoping that it would help him fall into a peaceful sleep as he held onto him tightly as if protecting him.

"Hnn..."Wolfram breathed out. He fell asleep although he didn't quite want to just yet. "Love…Yuuri…" His hand dropped to his stomach as he slept.

"I love you, too, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled. _I am happy that he is resting. I hope he gets a good amount of sleep. Though I'm afraid he'll be in pain when he wakes._ He sighed then slowly lay down, taking Wolfram down with him. Wolfram whimpered at the movement, though he managed to remain asleep. He pulled Wolfram to lay on his chest, his eyes closing as his arms wrapped around him. _I guess I should get some sleep as well. _Wolfram settled against him, happy to have Yuuri's warmth. He curled slightly as he clept.

Both slept for several hours. Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer every now and then when he felt him slip from his chest. Wolfram nuzzled his head under Yuuri's jaw, one arm draped over him, one leg resting on top of Yuuri's. His flushing had disappeared but his cheeks remained slightly tinged pink from sleep.

* * *

Wolfram, Conrart, Gunter, Shinou, Murata, written by me.

Yuuri, Akane, Annissina, written by Vavila.

Additions, novelization for me. I fill in quite a lot to make the story flow for you guys! Thanks for stopping by. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Trigger warning. This chapter contains rape. Vavila and I do not condone it. Rape is a horrible action and should never happen. You have been warned.**

* * *

Yuuri woke first, not really wanting to but couldn't help it. He looked down at Wolfram and smiled. The blonde looked better than he had earler. He turned Wolfram's head upward and kissed him softly. Wolfram responded with slurred, unintelligible words as he remained asleep.

_He's so cute. Even when I can't understand what hes saying_. Yuuri let out a soft laugh, letting his hand move up and down against Wolfram's back.

"Mmgh." Wolfram sighed curling himself up closer.

_Ah, don't wake up just yet._ Yuuri thought as he stroked his hair watching him. Wolfram remained where he was for several more minutes. He slowly started to wake first moving again, then blinked his eyes.

"Wolfram? Good morning." Yuuri smiled down at him, teasing slightly. "Well, actually not morning but…are you hungry?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, not really." He pulled the blanket up over his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you slept well. Yuuri remembered that the two of them were still naked and pressed together. "You did sleep well, right?"

Wolfram nodded his head. "Yeah, sore but alright."

Yuuri continued to stroke Wolfram's sleepy head. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No. Hmm." He breathed out a quiet hum and cozied up to Yuuri more. "Did you sleep well?: How are you feeling?"

Yuuri looked down at him, chuckling at his expression. _He is just too cute when he's tired._ "I am feeling much better and I did sleep well." He titled his head to kiss Wolfram's forehead. "How are you, really?"

Wolfram shrugged a little. "I can't move. I don't want to."

"You don't have to." _He must be in a lot of pain._ "You can just stay right here."

Wolfram nodded and curled a little, a slight hitch in his breath. "You have to get up though, don't you?" He yawned again.

"Eventually, but I'm not leaving your side." _He's so cute like this. I want to take a picture._

"Hnn. You've your duties to attend to though. Don't you? I mean I understand if you need to leave for a little bit."

"Ah I guess I do. I will take you and the bed then with me." Yuuri chuckled.

"Hnn." Wolfram moved his hand on Yuuri's chest. Stroking it softly, he could feel himself starting to fall asleep again. "I'll be fine

"Are you sure? Do you want me to bring you food?" Yuuri asked.

"No, thank you. I don't really feel like eating right now."

Yuuri bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in an hour or two, okay? You should get some more sleep." Yuuri sat up and stepped from the bed. He walked over to the dresser to pick out some new clothes and dressed for dinner. He smiled at Wolfram, laying in a heap of blankets. He chuckled and walked back over to him giving him a small kiss before he walked to the door. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it much before but I really do, Wolf." He smiled as he went out into the hall and sighed. He leaned against the door for a moment. He then scratched his head as he walked towards the dining room. He found everyone waiting for him there. Embarrassed he held a hand behind his head. _Looks like they've been waiting for a little while._

Wolfram's cheeks flushed at Yuuri's tender kiss. He picked up his head as the door closed then let it fall back to the bed. He turned onto his back, grimacing in pain then relaxed again. He fell asleep for several more minutes before he woke again. He turned his head back and forth then lazily opened his eyes again. He ground slowly sitting up biting his bottom lip. He then pushed himself up onto his feet. He groaned again as he slowly moved towards the small bath to the side of the bedroom. The blanket dragged behind him as he walked. Once there, he leaned against the wall.

"Water, I need water." He sighed. He leaned over and turned the knob on the contraption Annissina had set up in their private bath. He watched as hot water started to pour into the large bath, steam slowly filling the room. He turned it off after several minutes and dropped the blanket from his body. He slowly stepped into the hot water, hissing at it then slowly sank down letting in envelop his entire body. He slowly stretched out his legs, body screaming at him for each movement. The hot water started to soothe him, however slowly. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Ah, sorry for making you wait!" Yuuri smiled to those in the room and walked in to stand near the table.

"You should be. You shouldn't make your future husband wait any longer than he should! Especially since you are still mad at Wolfie." Akne smirked at him.

Yuuri looked at him confused. "I'm not mad at Wolfram. Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Akane sat back, crossing his ankles over each other. "When you slapped him earilier today then ran off."

Conrart tilted his head at the information. "Slapped Wolfram?" He asked Yuuri looking at him. His expression lightened as a smile tried to spread across his lips.

"Oh my! Your highness, you've done it again!" Gunter clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Ah, yes. We were trying to keep it a secret. Now Lady Celie is sure to find out. I slapped Wolfram again." Yuuri admitted. He drew his shoulders back and looked proudly at both Conrart and Gunter.

"Why do you seem so happy about it Gunter? He slapped his fiance. Isn't that a bad thing? Isn't that abuse?"

"Lady Celie will be ecstatic! I'll make arrangements immediately!" Gunter started to pace as he though through plans in his head.

"Gunter, please calm down." Conrart smiled at Yuuri. "I'm glad that you've come to a specific conclusion, your Majesty. He's been waiting a long time for it."

"I know." Yuuri blushed slightly. "And you don't have to do that, Gunter. Wolfram and I want to keep it rather small." He then turned to Conrart. "And Conrart, how many times have I told you to call me, Yuuri?"

Akane stood up, his fists resting on the table. "What is going on here?" He looked at Yuuri. "Is beating your fiance allowed here? If so you should slap me, too!"

Conrart shook his head and looked, hard at the man. "Oh, no. Abusing anyone is horribly wrong here. It's intolerable."

"How could you think something so heinous?" Gunter stopped pacing to stare at the man from Earth.

"Well what does it mean then? You have me all confused. So the king is the only one allowed to slap people or," He paused for a moment sighing. He then changed his question. "What does slapping someone mean?"

Happy to have the chance to educate someone, Gunter answered him. "It is in our custom that if one person slaps another's left cheek, it is a proposal of engagement."

_I wish you wouldn't have told him that, Gunter._ Conrart thought silently to himself.

Yuuri's face turned red from embarrassment. That wasn't exactly what he'd wanted told to the obnoxious man.

"Oh really?" Akane smiled and stood up. He walked over to Yuuri his hand raised. Yuuri caught the man's wrist easily and pushed him away.

"I am already engaged. I cannot accept your proposal." He smiled over to Conrart. "I have finally decided to marry wolfram."

"You're going to marry me too right, Yuuri?" He sat down again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can only marry one. Akane. I am going to marry only one and that is Wolfram von Bielifeld."

Conrart smiled, unable to hide it. "I am very pleased to hear this official announcement, Your Majest- Ah...pardon. Yuuri."

"Thanks, Conrart. And please Gunter do not tell Lady Celie about this. Wolfram and I want to keep the wedding very small. And I mean very small."

Akane pouted, angry and started to play with the vile inside his pocket. He turned it over in his fingers.

"Of course." Conrart agreed.

"But your highness! This is a masterful event!" Gunter exclaimed.

"I said 'no', Gunter. Wolfram and I only want family to be there and close friends. We don't want to have a huge gathering of the entire Demon kingdom there."

"But Yuuri, a big wedding is the best!" Akane smiled as he wrapped and arm around Yuuri. He used the distraction to poor the small vile into Yuuri's glass. "I can't wait to see Wolfram and I in our wedding clothes. Him in a dress for sure." He chuckled.

Yuuri frowned and shoved Akane away from him. "Akane." He warned.

Akane frowned back at him. "I want to be included. I am your best friend after all."

Yuuri sat back down shaking his head and slowly put his drink to his lips. He ended up drinking the entire thing in one go. "Actually, that would be Murata." He said under his breath.

Conrart arched his brow at Akane, doing his best to keep from the conversation. The comment about Wolfram wearing a dress was a little strange. He was still a man afterall. Sure, he was beautiful, angelic even by some people's standards. But wearing an actual dress? He didn't know Wolfram at all. The young man refused to wear dresses. He hated them, even when they had to go undercover in Sho Cimaron.

"But-" Gunter let out a disappointed sigh. "As you wish your highness but at least let me plan the event for later! It's a long tradition! We must have a party to celebrate!"

"I don't want a party Gunter. I just want a simple wedding. That is all Wolf and I wish for. No big getups." Yuuri sighed. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest, his forefinger against his temple.

Akane smiled and sat back in his chair. "But Yuuri! A big wedding means for wedding gifts for you and Wolfie. I know exactly what I am going to get you, too!"

"Tradition, your Highness. You simply cannot reject tradition." Gunter said one hand raised much like when he was giving a lecture.

Conrart sighed a little. "Hopefully mother will agree to your idea of a wedding, Yuuri. She is quite the celebrationalist."

"I know she is." Yuuri sighed. He stared at his empty glass and untouched meal. "I don't want to reject tradition. I just wish to make new ones." He felt a slight shiver move through him. _What is this feeling? I feel…strange. Maybe it's too warm in here._ "I want to keep it small."

"We'll do our best to keep within your limits." Conrart flicked his eyes towards Gunter and nodded at him.

Gunter sighed, sadly. "It could be a glorious event if you'd let it."

"Gunter, that is enough. It seems that His Majesty is fatigued." Conrart picked up on the slight change in Yuuri's demeanor. He seemed to lose some focus as the others talked.

Akane gently touched Yuuri's arm testing his reaction. Yuuri gasped slightly at the touch and looked at Akane. His body seemed to want more of it. He swallowed and looked around.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Akane asked feigning concern.

Conrart's brows furrowed as he leaned forward. "Your Majesty? Are you feeling unwell?"

Gunter also looked up from his meal. Concern covered his face. "Did something happen?"

Yuuri sat up straight. He didn't want to worry anyone but he just didn't feel right. "I'm fine, a bit tired I think." He said. He could feel the slight heat in his body. It was familiar yet very foreign. He could feel Akane's hand on his leg under the table. He wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't obey him.

"Your Majesty, something seems wrong." Conrart stood up and moved towards him.

"You've changed so quickly. Are you certain? You're entire attitude has changed instantly." Gunter added.

"Ah no." Yuuri put a hand behind his head, panting slightly. "I'm just tired. I should retire." He said pushing himself up from his seat. _I really want Wolfram right now._

"I can walk you to your bedroom if you would like." Akane offered as he stood, putting an arm under Yuuri's elbow.

Yuuri nodded, not able to think clearly. "Please."

"Should I walk with you to your chambers?" Conrart asked.

"I'll call Gisela for you." Gunter stood as well. He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin then dropped it to the table.

"Ah no. There will be no need for that, I am fine. And Conrart it's okay. I have to ask Akane some things anyway." He tried to act as normal as he could. "I will see you in the morning?" He asked the two men then smiled as he turned to walk away, Akane following after him.

"Your Majest-" Conrart sighed standing where he was. "What is going on in his head?" He looked at Gunter.

"Something is definatly off about him." Gunter reiterated.

Akane walked along behind Yuuri all the way to the later's room. His hands behind his back and they moved. He could tell that Yuuri was bothered. Sweat appeared on the back of his neck. Akane smirked, knowing the vile's contents had worked. Yuuri opened the door to his room and stepped inside, half forgetting that Akane was even with him. He needed relief.

"W-Wolf?" He panted slightly and looked around. He then walked over to the bed and sat down, his hands on his legs to support him. "Wolfram, come here, please?" He called.

Akane tilted his head then looked to the closed door. A small splash of water and smiled._ He's still in here? Perfect, I can show him what it's _really _like to be fucked. _He walked over to the door and stood to the side of it. He knew he would be hidden when the door opened.

Wolfram was just stepping from the bath when he heard Yuuri's voice. _He's back already? _"Yuuri, it'll be just a minute. I'm drying off." He called through the door.

Yuuri panted still. He heard the voice return his question and swallowed. "Please…hurry." He breathed. He was feeling unbearably hot and uncomfortable. He was too focused on wanting Wolfram to realize that Akane was moving about the room.

Wolfram slipped his long, pink nightgown on. He wrapped a towel around his head and opened the door. "Yuuri, is something wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. He walked out towards him, having no idea Akane was standing behind the door.

"Ah, not really. I just…I need y-you…Wolf." Yuuri swallowed shifting uncomfortably. "I-I need y-you." He looked at him, his eyes glazed over. He smiled at the blonde. "Come, here…please." He breathed.

Wolfram blinked concerned further. "Did something happen?" He was able to move about without much more pain. The hot water had worked wonders and Yuuri's voice, the way he looked didn't sound right. He was worried and couldn't help but hurry to him. "What's wrong

"I need you Wolf. I need you to touch me." Yuuri reached up and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him. Wolfram fell forward, not having expected such a reaction. He put his hands down in time to catch himself without falling on Yuuri.

"And I need you to stay still." Akane said from behind him. He snapped one hand cuff onto Wolfram's wrist and jerked it out from under him. He then hauled him towards the headboard. Wolfram's eyes widened and he cried out as he fell. His arm felt like it would be pulled from it's socket. He struggled, trying to get away as his other arm was pulled up over his head, forced onto his back. He felt thin metal snap around his wrist and jerked on it.

"W-what are you doing?!" Wolfram shrieked kicking at him.

"Why hi there." Akane smirked at him, standing well out of his way. "Look at poor Yuuri. He squirms when I touch him." Akane moved to the other side of the bed and rubbed the front of Yuuri's pants where an obvious bulge had formed.

"Get away from him!" Wolfram growled. He looked up at the hand cuffs holding him back. He pulled on them but knew it wouldn't break.

Akane simply smiled as the then stripped Yuuri of his shirt and pants. "He's just going crazy for me. Look at that, he's already soaked his underwear."

Yuuri breathed harshly, the drug making him blind to everything around him. All he wanted was to feel the release. He eagerly pushed his hips up, making his hardened member rub against Akane's waiting hand.

Wolfram stared in horror. "What have you done to him?! YUURI!" He screamed, struggling, kicking.

"I can't have you talking anymore can I? You'll draw attention. I don't want that just yet." He tore the underwear, wet with pre-cum from Yuuri's body and crawled over to shove it into Wolfram's mouth. He held it there with one hand until he was sure that Wolfram wouldn't be able to spit it out. "You look cute like that, too." He grinned at him, a slight malicious glint in his eyes.

Wolfram gagged on the cloth. The scent familiar enough that he knew exactly what was on it and what was going on. It had been shoved far enough in that part had moved into his throat. He gagged again, his body wretching to dispel the item but failed. _YUURI! I'll you, Akane!_ He tried to scream around it.

Akane smiled at the blonde and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Don't look so disappointed. I'll play with you too. I don't think Yuuri can hold out even more." He jerked his head towards Yuuri who had moved his hand to his own member and started to stroke it.

"W-Wolfram." His head lulled to the side, glazed over eyes meeting his face with little recognition. "I want…to be touched…" He panted not fully knowing what was happening.

"Oh no no no. Yuuri, you are mine." Akane moved from Wolfram to take Yuuri's hand from his member, replacing it with his own, larger one. He stroked the hard member harshly, with precision. "Oh Yuuri look at you. You're already all up." He then kissed Yuuri's cheek and peered over and Wolfram. "Don't you agree, Wolfie?" He smiled, his eyes on Wolfram's face as he slowly dragged his tongue down Yuuri's chest to the tip of his member.

"Hah..more please…" Yuuri panted, his back arching.

Wolfram jerked his head away. Rage and horror had filled him. _It's one thing to do things to me. But to do things to Yuuri is unforgiveable! _ He rattled the hand cuffs trying constantly to escape but he couldn't' break the damned things. "MMGH - !" He yelled against the gag as best he could, his face flushed with anger.

"Aww, you're really cute as well when you are trying to scream." Akane crawled back over to him, one arm blocking Wolfram's wild kicks. He leaned his body against him so that he couldn't kick and licked his throat before nibbling at it. "You really are too cute to ignore. I can't wait to pound your ass." He slipped his hand under Wolfram's nightgown and grabbed his backside. Wolfram jerked and tried to move, but the man's heavy body laying on him, made it difficult.

"Mm…so little and tight. I'm glad that Yuuri loosened you up, though. I'll last longer." He breathed in Wolfram's ear. He smiled devilishly at him and returned to the whimpering Yuuri. "You have to be patient. I will give you what you want." He stroked Yuuri's member again, all the while staring at Wolfram.

The blonde kicked again as soon as he could. His heart started to race, he ignored the small trails of blood that started down his arms. _GET AWAY FROM YUURI! _He tried to scream, trashing about violently.

"My my my..you keep squirming." Akane glared at Wolfram in annoyance. "I told you, you need to wait your turn. I'll play with you in a moment." He smirked then kissed Yuuri, nibbling on the younger's bottom lip. He then pulled off his own clothes and started to grind his own hardened member against Yuuri's. The king's moan made him shiver. "You're only turning me on more, Yuuri." Akane breathed. He straddled Yuuri, both completely naked and positioned himself then forced Yuuri's member inside of him without preparation. "Ah, you're so hot, my precious little King." He moaned loudly as he rode Yuuri, helping the other to thrust into him.

Yuuri was blinded from the pleasure that was forcing itself through his body. "A-ah it feels so..ah..I want more..give me more..I can't handle it." He panted, begging for more. His body reacted all on its own, his moans grew louder and louder.

Akane: good my king...let me hear you even more*smiles as he continues to ride ontop of yuuri letting himself be pounded into by Yuuri*

Wolfram stared in absolute horror and disbelief. Tears stung his eyes as he continued to try and free himself. He didn't want to see or hear but he couldn't seem to make himself look away. Murderous rage filled him to the core, yet at the same time, fear crept up in him.

Yuuri panted more, thrusting his hips with Akane's own movements. He came almost instantly, panting harder on the bed, his mouth hung open, eyes open lazily, completely glazed over.

"Awww..you came so fast, Yuuri. Is that because I'm your second? How sweet of you." He smiled and pulled Yuuri from inside him. He crouched beside him and lapped the cum from across Yuuri's stomach. "You're so cute, Yuuri." He smiled at him and licked the last of the cum from Yuuri's member. "But you know what else is cute?" He turned his chaotic smile on Wolfram. "Wolfie is cute." He then noticed that Yuuri was starting to fall asleep. "Ah- you didn't finish me off." He straddled Yuuri again and lifted the other's head, shoving his member inside his mouth.

Yuuri's eyes widened but the took the member into his mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing his head up and down. Akane smirked at Wolfram, his expression full of ecstasy. He loved the look of horror that quickly took over Wolfram's anger. It was perfect. So perfect. Akane came a few minutes later into Yuuri's mouth but he didn't pull away until Yuuri swallowed his seed.

_My head…feels weird._ Yuuri thought, the taste lingering in his mouth. He licked his lips and let his head fall. He turned his head, glazed over ebony eyes met emerald. A slight spark of recognition lit his eyes for the moments before he fell asleep. Wolfram's face paled at the sight. He turned his head away, sick to his stomach, the scent of both men overwhelming him.

Akane sighed with disappointment. "Damnit, I wish it would have lasted longer. I could still use him, but." He turned his head towards Wolfram. "I suppose it's your turn, isn't it?" He pulled up the bottom of the nightgown and yanked down Wolfram's underwear with his own teeth. His hands holding Wolfram's legs from kicking too much.

"Mmf!" Wolfram cried and tried to move the man away. He was answered by Akane's hot mouth around the head of his member. He kicked violently. _Get away from me!_

Akane sighed. "Do I have to tie these down as well?" He turned and sat across Wolfram's legs then used his underwear to tie his ankles very tightly. It was sure to leave a mark later. "Now then, where were we? Oh yes." He turned and straddled Wolfram, his lips pressed harshly against Wolfram's mouth. He then bit his lip before moving to nibble on one earlobe while one hand assaulted Wolfram's member, pumping up and down forcing him to harden. He then sucked on Wolfram's throat. "Would you look at that? You two played a bit rough, didn't you?" He asked then sucked on each and every mark that Yuuri had left, before leaving some of his own.

_AH! No! HNG!_ The sore pain from before screamed at him as he thrashed about. He jerked his head from side to side, doing all that he could to dislodge Akane from his already tortured mouth and body. He could feel the instinct reaction to Akane's advances and it horrified him even more. _STOP!_ He screamed against the gag.

"Oh I love your little cute protesting face. It just makes me want to pound into you right this second. But I can't be doing that now can I? I did want Yuuri to watch this, but that can't be helped. I am glad to know that my little drug worked on him though." Akane smiled as he flicked the tip of Wolfram's member. "It's so erect and cute. Yuuri must be proud to have this cute of a fiance." He glared suddenly down at Wolfram and punched him in the face. Wolfram's head snapped to the side, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth with nowhere to go but down his throat. His entire body flinched the sudden violent strike completely unexpected.

"Oh…I shouldn't ruin your face, should I? Wait, if I do that, Yuuri may just want me back like when he was a child. That's the only reason he stays with you, isn't it?" He smiled at him, caressing the red mark he'd made. He then kissed his cheek, caressing it again. "But I can't seem to hit you again. Well at least not there." Without anymore warning he lifted Wolfram's legs and slammed his hard member into Wolfram's entrance. He thrusted in and out completely, forcefully boing in deeper every time.

Woflram's head arched back in a muffled scream. The pain seared through him, his already raw and torn insides being tortured and torn further. His wrists and ankles burned, blood trickling down his arms. He felt so much pain that no pleasure registered from Akane's thrusts.

"I really wish that I could of heard that very first scream of yours but it's too bad. That would have made others come running like little puppies to see what was going on." Akane breathed as he continued to pound into Wolfram, one hand stabilized himself over Woflram, the other pinching on of his buds. "Your body is really perfect. No battle scars, no imperfections. Just like Yuuri's. Mm…I wonder what it would be like to be doing both of you. Next time, we will have to try that." He smiled then thrust into him, faster, harder.

Wolfram thrashed harder, his mind losing focus because of the pain and the threat of pleasure* _No, I can't- Hng!_ He jerked, arched, twisted. Wolfram tried everything he could. He was unable to glare at Akane. His eyes stung with tears both from pain and horror. He was terrified, his heart raced, his body wasn't listening to him. Nothing he did worked. He knew he was at the complete mercy of Akane

"Now, now. No tears. This is a joyous occasion." Akane slipped one finger across Wolfram's cheek them thrust into him one last time.

A white hot heat burst inside Wolfram. The blonde cried out against the gag. He could feel the burning stain. His body betrayed him as a shudder worked up his spine. He thought maybe it would be over, but that was too good to be true. Akane ripped himself from Wolfram's body then started to suck and pleasure Wolfram's member. He wasn't going to stop until Wolfram had come too. The blonde prince slammed his eyes shut, trying desperately to forget.

_Pretend he's Yuuri. I-it's just Yuuri._ He repeated to himself over and over. His breath hitched as Akane dragged his teeth along the shaft of his member. The pain and pleasure was unbearable. Tears spilled down his face as he began to shake violently.

Akane moved his hand to stroke him as he looked at him. "Your body is screaming for me, isn't it? Look, it wants to come for me. It makes me so happy to know that my two husbands are pleasured because of me." His hand continued it's actions as Akane leaned up and bit down on Wolfram's shoulder. He then moved back down to take Wolfram's member in his mouth.

Wolfram's mind scattered in all different directions. He tried to struggle but everything he did was for nothing. Akane had managed to incapacitate him fully. Though he still tried. _Sick, I'm so sick. Disgusting, perverted human scum._ His body arched, reacting as Akane wanted. Tears spilled down his face still as he tried desperately to deny himself. The pre-cum surfaced much faster than he'd anticipated, which Akane quickly lapped up.

"Look how cute your face is. Oh and look here. You're getting close to your climax aren't you? You're too adorable Wolfie." He continued to force pleasure through him, knowing Wolfram wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

_Hng!_ Wolfram closed his eyes tightly and continued to repeat to himself. _Pretend it's Yuuri. Pretend its Yuuri._ He tried desperately to convince himself, to make it easier, however the truth was too frightening to be hidden. His mind made it clear that Akane had taken him, had his way with him and there was nothing he could do about it. The heat coiled tightly, much like Wolfram's new hatred and desperate fear, until he couldn't stop it any longer.

Akane could tell that Wolfram was distressed. He smirked as he continued. His grin grew even around Wolfram's member. He sucked on the tip then took the organ deep into his mouth, dragging his teeth along it as he pulled back up.

Wolfram's tears stung his eyes. They fell faster, harder. His body was already exhausted despite the reactions being demanded of it. He swore against the gag, knowing his control was completely gone. His stomach twisted in knots as he climax exploded.

Akane felt the stickiness develop inside of his throat and he smiled as he swallowed all of it gently nibbling the top of the member before releasing it. "You really do taste as sweet as you look." He smirked then leaned up to release the handcuffs. He used his own hands to pin Wolfram's torn wrists to the bed. He kissed Wolfram, long and hard then leaned up again. "I think I need to shower. I'll be back in a while. Don't move now, will you?" He chuckled darkly as he licked Wolfram's cheek then moved from on top of him, leaving him exposed to the cold, harsh air.

Wolfram lay there, unable to move both from pain and fear. Tears fell down his face, horrified both at himself and at what had been done. The gag still in his mouth, he refused to look at Akane altogether. He could hear Akane moving as he picked up his clothes and dressed him. He appeared suddenly ontop of Wolfram again, making the blonde curl in on himself with a cry. "I'll be back for you, again." Akane whispered, dark eyes meeting emerald. He kissed him again and then he was gone, the door latching behind him.

A shaking hand pulled the gag from Wolfram's mouth a fraction of a second before a violent sob escaped him. He turned onto his side, crying out, then sobs took over him, shaking his body. He couldn't pull his legs up enough to untie them, so he just lay there, in the mess of both his and Akane's seed.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri soft, sleep filled voice broke into the room.

Wolfram started at the sound then the sobs doubled. He reached out and took Yuuri's hand, holding it tightly in his hands. He couldn't control the horrible sobs wracking through him. The plain and simple truth was too horrible to bear. Wolfram's heart clenched in his chest, every movement, every sound made him cringe, the tears starting again after he managed to stop. He couldn't stop, he was endless. The fear that Akane would walk through that door again was at the front of his mind. Eventually, his body gave in to the exhaustion and Wolfram passed out, barely covered by his nightgown, tears staining his face. Bite marks littering his throat and shoulders. Even in sleep, Akane's face filled his view.

* * *

Wolfram, Conrart, Gunter written by me.

Yuuri and Akane, by Vavila.

Details and additons written by me. I filled in quite a bit of this to make the events flow better. While we did this, I was crying at my laptop. My poor, poor Wolfram.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: How was that last chapter for you all, hmm? I remember having a heart attack as the roleplay unfolded. Some of you have given reviews that I am very grateful for. They've motivated me to keep working on this. Thank you for sticking with us.**

* * *

Yuuri woke up hours later, the sun peeking through the drapes. He blinked a few times, his body feeling a little strange. His head felt as though it were on fire. He put one hand to his forehead then turned to look at Wolfram. He tried to smile at him, then frowned. Wolfram looked…different. Something was wrong with him. His face had a large bruise and bite marks covered his throat. His mind was muddled, confused. The last thing he really remembered was having dinner and feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion. Akane had walked him to his room, then…nothing.

"Akane." Yuuri said suddenly and sat bolt upright. His eyes changed, his hair grew longer. He was furious. Water leapt from his hands and shot upwards breaking through the ceiling in the form of a dragon. Soon another dragon followed in search of the man from Earth. Yuuri didn't care if walls were torn down in their wake. He stood up and left the room through the ceiling and landed on his feet in the courtyard. Wolfram felt Yuuri hand leave his with a rush of cool air. When he opened his eyes, Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. He tried to sit up but screamed out in pain as he fell back writhing. Red stained his nightgown along with other substances. He noticed the debris on the floor through tear-filled eyes and saw the hole in the ceiling.

"The Maoh." Wolfram's tears fell down his face. Everything flooded back into his mind, the pain, the terror. And the Maoh knew about it. Which made it even worse. "Dammit, why." He breathed through a sob of pain. He cursed his inability to protect Yuuri and for letting 'it' happen to them both. He shifted a little, his ankles rubbing painfully together. He'd been unable to untie himself, but his will power wasn't strong enough just yet. He tensed, hearing the rage-filled screams of the Moah outside.

"How dare you do that to my precious Wolfram?!" The Maoh screamed. Akane was held high in the air by two of the water dragons. "How dare you do such a thing without my permission or love? To that which is most precious to me and to my own self? I did not want our friendship to end in bloodshed, but Justice be done!" The Maoh stood, shrouded in the blue aura, his face filled with anger. He watched as Akane struggled for breath, water covering him. He finally let the dragons drop him to the ground and walked to him. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY WOLFRAM?" He threw Akane's unconscious body against the wall behind him and watched as he slumped down, blood covering the man's face. He stood there a few moments more before his aura disappeared and he fell to the ground and panting. He was holding onto his head as his body automatically went into a fetal position. He tried standing up but only managed to fall down once more. "W..wolfram..."

Conrart had heard the horrific sounds of the castle being torn apart and ran towards the sounds, Gunter close behind him. He saw Yuuri fall and rushed to his side. "Your Highness!" He had not noticed that Yuuri was only partially dressed, his concern for his well-being over ruling that.

"What has happened?" Gunter asked from behind.

Through his sstate as the Maoh, Yuuri leanred everything that had happened in an instant. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he stood up to try to walk but only fell against Conrart again. "Conrad…Wolfram. I need to get to Wolfram. I need him." He said. Guilt filled him. How could he have let this happen? He should have done something the moment Akane arrived in Shin Makoku. He put a hand to his stomach as he vomited onto the ground. The guilt mixed with the drug and pain in his heart, making him sick.

"Your Majesty what has happened?" He helped Yuuri once he had finished. He supported him as they walked. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Wolfram? Did something happen to you?"

Gunter noticed the body of Akane across the yard and turned to his companion. "Conrart, hurry." He sent a few guards over to see what happened to him and to take him to be guarded. "I think something terrible has happened."

Conrart nodded and didn't wait for permission. He tore of his jacket and covered Yuuri in it, then swooped him up into his arms, taking off at a dead run to the King's chambers. Yuuri closed his eyes as he was carried to his own room. The door opened and both saw Wolfram huddled on the bed, uncovered, shaking, and his face covered in tears. "Wolfram…" He breathed in a slight state of shock. He looked down at Yuuri then back to Wolfram.

The blonde heard his older brother's voice and looked up. His face and eyes broken and pitiful. "Conrart-" He swallowed. "Yuuri.." New tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face. He cried out at the sudden movement.

Conrart's heart tightened in his chest. The hoarse sound of Wolfram's voice. The frightened, broken look of his face. He'd never seen Wolfram like that before. He hestitated then carried Yuuri to the bed, setting him down on top of it. He noticed the black underwear binding Wolfram's ankles and pulled his dagger to cut him free. He felt his heart tighten again, a pain running through his chest. _I can't…how could this have happened?_

Yuuri's own eyes teared at the sight of his fiancé. He looked up at Conrart as he was set down then crawled over to Woflram and pulled him into his lap holding him tightly. He didn't say anything, he couldn't.

Wolfram cried out again in pain. A shaking hand clung to Conrart's jacket that still hung around Yuuri's shoulders. He swallowed, composing himself. "Yuuri, are you okay?" He reached a trembling hand to touch his face. "Yuuri, I…I tried a-"

"I think he used some kind of drug, Wolfram. It's not your fault. I.." Yuuri hugged him tightly to him. "It's my fault, Wolfram. I couldn't' do anything. I didn't do anything. I couldn't protect you, Wolf. I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Tears spilled down his face. He couldn't meet Wolfram's gaze as he held him.

Conrart gathered in his mind what must have happened and opened the door. He ordered the gaurds to keep heavy watch on Akane, once he was treated and to lock him in the dungeon cells. He then returned, quietly. Wolfram's eyes met his for a moment. "Your Highness, I apologize. If I had realized-"

"No one could have known…but I should have." Yuuri responded.  
"At least he didn't harm your body." Wolfram whispered, grateful for that small bit of comfort.

"Yes, I am fine." Yuuri swallowed then looked to Conrart. "I do not want that man to even come close to Wolfram." He hugged the blonde to him. "He won't ever get close enough to do that again, Wolfram. I am so sorry." His voice cracked.

Conrart moved towards the door again, afraid to leave them. "He won't get that close to either of you."

Wolfram's hand still clung weakly to the jacket and looked down. He groaned painfully. "Sorry, it's hard to move." He looked up again. "What happened?"  
"I made sure that he won't be coming after you again. He will not be able to touch you ever again." Yuuri looked at him, a serious expression on his face. He then leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you so much, Wolf."

Wolfram leaned his head up for another kiss, feeling like he was horribly dirty and would never feel clean again. "I love you, too Yuuri. I've always loved you." He gave him a weak smile.

Yuuri smiled back then lifted his head. "Conrad. If you can help me, will you please take Wolfram to the baths. I want to wash off. I feel sick."

"Of course. I'll have it heated quickly." He left for a moment instructing one of the guards who stood outside to take care of the preparations. He then returned and walked over to the bed, his face grim. "I am sorry to hurt you, Wolfram." He lifted him, as carefully as he could from Yuuri's lap. The small cry of pain twisted his gut as he held him. _To my own precious brother. If it weren't for my training…I'd kill the man myself._

"Please…don't tell anyone…" Wolfram begged, his hand refusing to let go of Yuuri's.

The ebony haired king stood, his free hand holding the large jacket around him as he followed them, his hand trapped in Wolfram's weak grasp. It wasn't a far walk to their private bath but it was enough to worry him. He disrobed and stepped into the steamed water then reached his hands for Wolfram. He carried him into the bath, not letting him remove his clothing just yet. "Wolfram, I'm sorry." He whispered as the blonde cried out again. The harsh sting of the hot water bit at his wounds. He clung to Yuuri, feeling at least a little safer.

"Conrad, please don't leave us." Yuuri looked up at the man.

"I am incapable of leaving right now, Yuuri." Conrart responded, using the name he'd been asked to use so many times. His mind fumed, barely containing his anger.

Yuuri gingerly started to pull the stained nightgown from Wolfram's body, careful as it caught on his leg. The pitiful cry that escaped his fiancé made his stomach churn. "C-conrad…a bucket please."

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked, finally free of the clothing.

Conrart rushed to the closet in the room and pulled a bucket from the depths. He returned to set it down next to Yuuri then stepped back to the door, guarding it.

"It's nothing, Wolfram." Yuuri pet his head softly as he lifted him to his lap a bit more. "My stomach is in pain, that's all."

"Oh, I'll get off then." Wolfram tried to move, despite his pain but Yuuri's arms around his waist prevented him from doing so. "Yuuri." He sighed and gave up. His head fell to Yuuri's shoulder, resting there. "I don't even know how to help you."

"I want you here. Don't move. You don't need to do anything else, Wolf. I'm fine, just hold onto me. Let me protet you." Yuuri felt tears fall down his face once more, glad that Wolfram was unable to see them.

Wolfram's head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. His shaking started to die down as he slowly relaxed against him. He hand clung to Yuuri's shoulder.

A knock on the door drew Conrart's attention and it opened it, exchanging words with Gunter. "Gisela is on her way." He said.

Wolfram tensed. "Please, no."

"Wolfram, she will help you. Will you please let her see you..for me?" Yuuri asked. He lifted the other's chin to look at him. "Please?"

Wolfram clung harder to him, shaking his head back and forth. He didn't want to face another person right now. It was too much.

"Wolfram." Conrart breathed.

Wolfram remained that way, despite Yuuri and Conrart trying to get him to relax. Yuuri put his arms around him completely, holding him. "Wolf, it's going to be alright. She will make everything better so it won't hurt as much. Please, Wolf. I hate seeing you in this much pain."

Wolfram trembled a little in his arms. This thing that he'd wanted to keep private was quickly becoming a castle affair. "Fine, just…don't leave me."

Gunter entered shortly after. He turned his head to avoid looking at the two. "I apologize, Highness." He looked behind himself.

"No fine, Gunter. Wolf, I promise. I won't leave your side." He smiled at him, then stood, lifting the blonde from the water. He set him carefully on the edge and wrapped a large towel around him. He then stepped out and did the same for himself. "What do we need to do?" He felt a bit queasy again but managed to hold it in. Wolfram growled at the pain but kept his head down.

Gunter ushered Gisela inside. "We will step out for privacy." He said then nodded to Conrart as both men turned to leave.

"Conrart, please stay. Gunter, if you will make preparations for dinner that would be helpful." Yuuri said. Gunter: *ushering Gisela in*

Gunter nodded, worried. But he understood and did as asked. "Yes, your Highness. Wolfram's favourite." He left the room, letting the door close behind him. Conrart stood at the door as he was requested.

Gisela's face harbored her shock and worry as she walked inside. She swallowed, composing herself and bend down in front of Wolfram. "What happened?" She looked between the two of them. "You both look terrible. Wolfram, if I may?" She gestured towards the towel covering him.

"For me?" Yuuri reiterated, hoping to calm him slightly.

Wolfram looked at the woman a moment then odded slowly. "I guess it's okay. Just…be careful." His voice wavered in fear.

"I'm here for you." Yuuri took his hand as Gisela removed the towel, exposing him.

She took in a quick breath at the sight. Bites and bruises littered his neck and face. A few even on his chest and stomach. His ankles were red, torn, his wrists even worse. Gisela swallowed and focused her energy first on his ankles then his wrists. "What else is there? If you don't mind me asking." She said quietly as she worked.

Wolfram was silent. He didn't want to say anything to her, yet he felt that he needed to. If he faced it, he may be able to recover. "He-" His voice cracked looking away. "He raped me." He whispered in a broken voice.

Conrart caught the words barely. His fists clenched at his sides, his arms shaking. He'd gathered that something must have happened, but not quite to that extent. To hear Wolfram's small voice explain it, made his heart lurch, twisting in his chest.

Gisela was glad to have her head turned from him as she worked. The admission shocked her, made her stomach churn. "I will be extra careful." She responded then slowly moved her hands up, hovering over Wolfram's body as she concentrated on helping his pain pass. She smiled at him, her eyes meeting his face. "I will bring a few things for you, to help in your recovery." She said. "Is there anything else?" She looked to Yuuri.

Yuuri's stomach churned again and he reached for the bucket, spilling his contents again. "Ah, thank you. I'm alright, please concentrate on Wolfram."

Thouroughly humiliated, Wolfram looked at him. "Yuuri?" He worried for him. He wasn't alright, yet Yuuri refused help. Wolfram's bottom lip stuck between his teeth as Gisela started her healing on him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You just need to relax okay, Wolfram?" Gisela smiled at him as she finished what she could do for now. She stood up, pulling the towel around him once again. "I'll come to your room later to bring you some medication, alright? For now, I just want you to stay in bed and not move around too much."

Wolfram nodded minutely. "Yes, ma'am." He responded. His thing fingers tugged the towel more around him. He shivered in the chilled air as Gisela picked up her things.

Conrart had remained silent against the door. His eyes were dark, like they used to be when he fought in Ruttenburg. His expression tight, angry, upset. His entire body exuded his anger and frustration.

Yuuri noticed his state and frowned. He knew that his failure to properly handle Akane was going to hurt everyone in the castle. "Conrart, I'm so very sorry." He then looked to Wolfram, his head fell. "I couldn't protect you."

"Don't blame yourself. Yuuri, I can't stand it." Wolfram responded, shivering once again.

Yuuri moved closer to him, putting his arms around him to help him warm up. "I'm sorry, Wolf. Really, it is my fault. I knew he was trouble from the moment he arrived and yet I didn't do anything about it. Wolfram." He turned the blonde's face to him. "It's all my fault you were raped." Wolfram tensed at the words, pulling a little bit away, however Yuuri didn't seem to have noticed. "Let's get you into bed." He said finally.

"I-is it cleaned?" Wolfram asked, his voice cracked and he shivered more. His body was going into a slight state of shock, the weight of what had happened plummeting down on his mind.

Not yet, we'll make sure that is done immediately." Conrart responded, glad to break from his mind.

"Yes, thank you. I want it cleaned top to bottom." Yuuri said. He knew it would take a few days to fix it up since he'd destroyed the ceiling. "We'll be in Wolfram's old bedroom until then."

"He doesn't know where it is, right?" Wolfram looked at him. "I want to be somewhere he won't find me."

"I am certain that he does not, Wolfram." Conrart said gently.

Yuuri smiled at him reassuringly. "See, Wolf? We'll be safe there." He stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist then picked up Wolfram, holding onto him tightly. The blonde gasped in slight pain but it was significantly less than before. "Conrart, if you will bring us fresh clothing? Gisela, please prepare the medications and bring them to Wolfram's bedchamber."

Gisela bowed respectfully. "If you will excuse me, I'll prepare them immediately." She looked at Wolfram, shivering in Yuuri's arms. It didn't look good, she'd have to bring him something to help him relax as well.

Yuuri's arms shook a little, the after effects of the drug he'd been under still hadn't left him. "I'm alright." He answered before Wolfram could even question him.

"Yuuri don't, you'll hurt yourself." Wolfram responded. His hand held onto the towel afraid it would fall away.

Conrart stepped from the private bath and moved to Yuuri's room to gather their clothing and anything else they might need. Yuuri walked from the bath as well, carrying Wolfram carefully.

"Wolfram." Yuuri bent his head and kissed his fiance's forehead. He could feel him shivering in his arms, which made Yuuri's body shake a little in return. "I'm okay, don't worry about me." He smiled and kissed his forehead again. "We will get you safe."

"I can't. I worry about you. You were hurt too. Emotionally I mean. I can't forgive him for that." Wolfram protested with a shaking voice.

"It's okay, Wolf. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. I- I couldn't do anything about it."

"Don't talk about it anymore." Wolfram tucked his head down. "And don't hurt yourself carrying me, I can walk."

"I am not letting you out of my arms." Yuuri responded quickly. He then softened and smiled at him. "That, I can't do. You're not hurting me, I'm fine." He looked to Conrart as he stood in the doorway. "Conrad, please give me a blanket?"

Wolfram nodded silently, his head tucked down a little more. He was starting to shut down, closing himself to everything around him. He flinched when Conrart touched him, tucking the blanket around them both.

"I have you, Wolfram. That man won't touch you again. You're safe with me." Yuuri said, holding him a little tighter. _I wish I could have saved you from this._ "Thank you, Conrad." He smiled to the older man and walked back into the hallway, slowly making his way towards Wolfram's bedroom. It wasn't far, but he was having a hard time walking there. He reached the door, panting a little bit. "Conrad…the door?"

Conrart hurried in front of him, a basket under his arm of their clothing and opened the door then stepped to the side to allow them inside. He looked up and down the hallway cautiously before going in with them and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I'm so skiddish." Wolfram said curling up a little. He quickly regretted the action and moved again.

"You're perfectly fine, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled down at him. "You're perfect in every way." He walked over to the bed and gently laid Wolfram down on it. He took the basket from Conrart and pulled out one of Wolfram's nightgowns and tugged it over his head. "Here, now no one will look at you any different." He smiled as he handed him a pair of underwear. "Want me to help?"

"I want to try by myself. At least do that much on my own." He blushed a little. He felt humiliated being carried around and helped.

"Is there anything else you would like me to bring for you?" Conrart asked quietly.

"I think that is all. I am sorry that I am keeping you here, Conrart." He smiled and handed the underwear to Wolfram. He looked through the clothing to find his own pair of pajamas. He slipped the shirt on and dressed himself completely before looking over at Wolfram. "Are you doing okay?"

Wolfram struggled, slowly fightint to get them on. His frustration was released in a grunt. His inability to bend properly was driving him insane.

"There is no problem at all. I fear to leave your side." Conrart responded, his back turned to give privacy.

"Thank you Conrad." He smiled at Wolfram as he helped him tie the sides of his underwear then tugged the nighty down to cover him. "Wolf, you look so cute in this."

"Don't…please don't use that word just yet." Wolfram's expression changed a little. His hand somehow found itself gripping Yuuri's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'll be careful not to use it." He smiled and laid down next to him.

Conrart took a deep breath. "I will wait outside."

"Alright, Conrad. We will call if we need anything." He smiled at him as he pulled Wolfram close to his body, hugging him.

Conrart bowed and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He stood next to the door. He would guard it on his own for as long as he had to. He felt equally guilty for what had happened.

Wolfram clung tightly to the front of Yuuri's shirt. Somehow believing that that action alone would ensure that Yuuri never left him. "Yuuri- hnn…" He was at a loss for words the moment he tried to speak.

"Yes, Wolfram?" He tightened his grip on him. "Don't worry about a thing. I am here. I won't let anyone come close to you. I promise okay wolfram. I won't let anyone near you." He leaned down and kissed him then cupped his face. "Okay?"

Wolfram nodded kissing him back. That slight bit of contact helped him to relax a little. _I still don't feel clean._ He thought to himself. He nuzzled his head under Yuuri's chin. Afraid that if he fell asleep, the nightmares would return and he'd relieve that scene all over again.

"Wolfram, I love you. I love you so much." He held onto him even tighter. One hand gripped the fabric against Wolfram's back.

Wolfram buried his face in Yuuri's chest. His response was muffled, but audible. "I love you, too, Yuuri. Without you I don't know what my life would hold."

"And without you I might have gone back home and not become the Demon King." He smiled at him, holding tightly and never wanting to let go. "Wolfra, you are my everything. I want to kill Akane for this."

Wolfram tensed at the mention of the man's name. "You aren't a killer. You can't do it."

"I can't on my own. But with the power of the Maoh, I can." Yuuri sighed as he looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "We can talk about this later. So Wolfram. Do the people wear white here when they are getting married?"

"It changes I think. There isn't really a set color I guess." He curled up a little more, his body started to slowly relax.

"Ah, well my mother will most likely want to put is both in white as it is the custom in japan. I hope you don't mind that she will want to mesh both customs together. I think you will look really good in white. He smiled trying to get him to relax more. "I think you will look very handsome in white."

"Dressing like in your world? That...I'd like that."

"My mom might want to put you in a kimono." Yuuri blushed at the thought. "I think it would fit you."

"A kimono? What is that like?"

"It's like your nighty but it goes all the way down to the floor and is form fitting to your body. Well…I guess it's not really like that." Yuuri frowned at his description. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I'm just saying that my mom might suggest something like that for you to wear."

"I bet it'll be fine for me." Wolfram responed. He started to chew his bottom lip as his eyes closed.

"Sleep, Wolfram." Yuuris started to pet Wolfram's head softyly then started to hum a soft tune.

"Stay…Yuuri." His eyes became heavy and he couldn't open them again. He drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

"I won't move an inch." Yuuri continued to hum for several more minutes until his eyes started to close as well. Slight shivers over took his body as he finally let what he was feeling out. He broke into a cold sweat and instinctly pulled Wolfram closer to him. Restless in his sleep.

Both clung tightly to each other as they slept. Yuuri's arms around Wolfram, holding him captive against him. Wolfram's hand remained tightly clutching the fabric of Yuuri's shirt feeling safer that way. Yuuri's sweat broke eventually, his body started to relax. Somehow knowing that having Wolfram was in his arms was the safest place he could be. Somehow during their sleep, Wolfram managed to pull the blanket up over them, keeping away the cold.

Hours passed and the two seemed to be enjoying a peaceful sleep together. However, it didn't last long as a nightmare reached into Wolfram's frightened mind. "N-no…stop…Don't hurt Yuuri.." He moaned softly at first. His breathing became eratic and he started to struggle in his sleep. "Stop. G-get off me. AHH!" He sat bolt upright waking from the nightmare. His hair stuck to his forehead in a cold sweat. He was shaking violently.

Yuuri woke up at the sound and sudden movement of Wolfram being torn from his arms. His own body shaking he pulled Wolfram to him, hugging him. "Wolfram, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

Out of instinct Wolfram shoved him away. "D-don't touch me!" He shrieked flailing against him.

Conrart threw open the door hearing the screams from inside. "Wolfram?!" He searched quickly around the room then relaxed seeing that it was only a nightmare.

Yuuri looked at him a shocked expression on his face and only held him tighter, pinning his arms against him. "Wolf, it's me. It's Yuuri." He said over and over again.

"Y-yuuri?" Wolfram seemed to snap out of his brief hysteria. He curled against him and clung tightly. He panted from the nightmare, his hands white knuckled.

Yuuri's own heart was racing. He held onto Wolfram tightly. His head on top of the blonde's. "I'm here, Wolf. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

A knock on the door startled Wolfram further. Gisela entered with the medication she'd been preparing. She noticed the two clinging to each for dear life and looked to Conrart for an answer.

"Nightmare." The man whispered to her.

"I have brought the medications, your Majesty." Gisela said softly and offered a smile.

"Thank you, Gisela. Just set it there." He pointed to the table next to the bed and tried to smile in return. Wolfram shook in his arms, uneasy at the newcomers to the room.

Gisela nodded and walked carefully closer. She set the bottles down and offered another smile. Wolfram was more skiddish than she thought he would be. Even Conrart had a slight frightened expression. She bowed to them all then left the room again.

Yuuri pet the blonde curls on Wolfram's head. Despite his shaking hands, the movement somewhat soothed the shaking young man in his arms. _I want to clean up. I can feel myself sweating onto Wolfram. But I don't want to, I can't leave him. Not even for a minute._ He thought to himself as he looked down at Wolfram. "It was just a dream, Wolfram. Only a dream."

Several more minutes passed before Wolfram was able to calm himself down. His head rested against Yuuri's chest, one hand clutching to the front of his shirt as he remained curled on his lap. If Yuuri hadn't been slightly larger than Wolfram it would have been more awkward. But the years had changed Yuuri's stature yet Wolfram's remained almost the same. The King's aging had started to slow after a few years and became more like a demon.

"Perhaps something to eat would help you both. Dinner was prepared but you fell asleep before Gunter could have it brought in." Conrart suggested from the door where he remained.

"Oh yes. That does shoudn good. I would not like any, but have some brought up for Wolfram." He then smiled down at Wolfram. "It'll help you feel better."

"At least drink something, Yuuri." Wolfram responded quietly then looked up at him, worry and fear mixing on his face.

"Wolfram's right, your Majesty. And I'll have warm soup brought up immediately." Conrart said as he looked at him.

"Okay. I'll just have some water then. And thank you Conrad." Yuuri smiled to him then pat the side of the bed. "Conrad, would you like to take a nap?"

Conrart smiled gently at him. The King was always a kind and gracious man. "At this time I cannot sleep, your Majsty." Wolfram looked at him, his face still flushed pink and looking rather child-like. "I can't knowing the way that you, Highness, and Wolfram are."

Yuuri readjusted Wolfram carefully in his lap and kissed his foreahed. "Conrad, I know you must be exhausted. Even a small nap would do you some good. You will still be here so you'll know the moment something goes wrong." He paused and sighed. "Conrad, please? For both of us?"

Wolfram bit his lip and reached his hand out towards him. "Brother, lay down. I don't like all of this 'protect Wolfram' attitude. It injures my pride." He said in an attempt to be his normal self.

Conrart thought it over a moment then opened the door to ask the guard to have a bowl of soup and some water brought up. He then moved forward to lay on his back at the foot of the bed. Never would he have done such a thing in the King's bedchambers. But being in Wolfram's old room it was perhaps appropriate.

"Thanks, Conrart. Now get some good shut eye." Yuuri paused once again and looked at Wolfram before he leaned over and picked up the medicine bottle from the small side table. "Will you please take these?"

Wolfram looked at the bottle a moment then nodded. "I guess I have to." He sighed and reached for the bottle. He opened it with only a little struggle and popped two pills into his mouth. He then washed them down with a glass of cool water which Yuuri picked up from the nightstand.

Conrart breathed in and out slowly as his body started to relax. He wouldn't be able to really sleep, but if it appeased both Yuuri and Wolfram he would at least try. A soldiers sleep would be enough. He'd get rest, yet still be able to respond on a moment's notice.

"I hope they start to help soon." Yuuri felt impatient, hoping the medicine would cure Wolfram of his fears and nightmares but he knew that wasn't really what they were meant to do.

Wolfram dropped the bottle on the bed and leaned against Yuuri again. "I suppose your other side told you what happened." His voice was still quiet and every now and then would waver.

A shiver ran up Yuuri's spine and he glared at the bedspread. "He showed me what happened. My Maoh side can decide whether or not he wants to share experiences with me. And he did." He looked down at Wolfram. The smaller's expression made his eyes soften at him. "I'm right here, Wolf." He remembered that Wolfram had mentioned not really wanting to talk about it so he didn't say anything else.

"I guess that whatever you were given caused the Maou to be unable to surface. "I'm just trying to understand what happened, Yuuri. I don't- Why?"

"I don't understand why a person would want to do that either. I guess its because…well, I don't know...Wolf I don't know why either. I would never do that to anyone. Especially to you."

Wolfram nodded and was quiet again. Too many things moved through his head at once. Fear, pain, nausea, the memories. "Tired." He said the one work and lnuzzled his head to Yuuri' shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Then sleep some more Wolf. But first wait until the food gets here okay? Can you stay awake long enough to do that?" Yuuri peered around to look at his face. Wolfram nodded tiredly then almost as if on cue, two of the maids knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Yuuri called looking up. Sangria and Lasagna walked inside. One carried a tray with a soup bowl on it. The other a pitcher of water and a towel.

"We brought the soup you requested." Sangria smiled softly at Yuuri, doing her best to respect the privacy of Wolfram and Yuuri. Neither let her eyes wander as they carried it inside and set both down on the small table beside the bed.

"Thank you, keep up your good work." Yuuri offered a tired smile to them as each bowed.

"Thank you your higness. Wolfram." Lasagna bowed her head to them then looked at the half asleep Conrart. "Conrart." She smiled to Sangria and the two of them left the room. Their giggling could be heard as they hurried away. Conrart's mouth curved in a small smile then returned to his light slumber.

Yuuri dipped the spoon into the bowl of warm soup and brought it up to Wolfram's lips. The blond flushed both from the giggling maids and Yuuri's insistence of caring for him. "I can fee myself you know." He said quietly after taking the bit of food from the spoon and swallowing it. The warm liquid sent a comforting warmth down his throat and into his stomach.

"I know." Yuuri responded and handed him the bowl. _I'm glad that he's somewhat back to normal._ He thought as he watched him. "Be careful, it's hot."

Wolfram nodded and took the bowl into his hands then let it sit in his lap. He ate slowly and quietly until it was alomost finished. He then dipped the spoon into the soup again and held it up to Yuuri's lips. A look of shy determination covered his face as he peered at Yuuri.

"What, Wolf?" Yuuri looked down at the spoon. "You should finish it, it's your's."

Wolfram sighed tiredly. "Eat it, wimp."

Yuuri smiled and opened his mouth to take the bite. He watched him as he swallowed. "Will you please finish it?" Wolfram ignored him however and scooped up a new spoonful touching it to his fiance's lips again. "Wolf…" Yuuri opened his mouth only to have the spoon pushed inside again. He swallowed it and held up his hand "Please, Wolfram. For me?"

"I'm full." Wolfram responded as he gave him more of the soup. "You can't protect a dust ball if you don't eat."

Yuuri sighed as he let Wolfram feed him. "Thanks, Wolf."

"That's better." Wolfram smiled slightly and gave him the last spoonful.

Yuuri swallowed the last of it, feeling it sit a little strangely on his stomach. "Do you feel any better?" He asked taking the bowl from Wolfram's hands and setting it on the table.

Wolfram nodded and leaned forward. He kissed Yuuri shyly and licked his lips as he pulled away. "Y-you uhm. You had some on your mouth." He blushed and looked away, surprised at his own actions.

Yuuri's own cheeks blushed having been taken off guard. He reached forward and took Wolfram's chin in his hand and gently pulled his face toward him, kissing him softly. "I wanted to return the favor." He smiled. Wolfram's blush deepened in reaction and he ducked his head away.

"Wolfram you are too cute."

Wolfram tensed at the words. He pulled his knees up to his chest, grateful that he was able to move more freely now that Gisela had helped him. "He kept telling me how cute I was. And I was fighting so hard." His voice turned quiet again.

Yuuri looked at him, his eyes changing to slits. He lifted the other's chin again. "Wolfram, I will make sure that he pays."

Wolfram gasped slightly, a little frightened and comforted at the same time. "Maoh?" He said as he curled up a little more. He buried his face in his knees. The Maoh and Yuuri personalities always switched so suddenly it was hard to tell who was who at first.

"I promise you Wolfram. Look at me?" Yuuri's deeper voice spoke softly. He looked at Wolfram's buried face, hoping to catch his eyes. "I promise you. Just _will _be done."

Wolfram looked up after few minutes. Tears had filled his eyes. "Where were you?"

The Maoh's eyes widened at the sight and words. "No matter how much I tried to take control I couldn't get passed the drug. Wolfram. I promise you this will never happen again."

Wolfram nodded and wiped his tears with one hand. "Why did you have to tell Yuuri? H-he's sick because of it."

"Would you rather have him not know and for him to figure it out by himself?" The Maoh sighed as he looked at him. "Wolfram, he would be hurting himself even more if he had to find everything out by himself."

"Still. He's not taking care of himself."

"It's because hes taking care of you. He would rather take care of you rather then himself. It's his way of distracting himself."

Wolfram sighed and moved back onto the other's lap seeking comfort. "I saw what you did to the ceiling. You must've been angry." He curled a little against him.

"He hurt you." The Maoh pulled him close to him, both arms around him. "So I had to give him justice. Wolfram. I will never forgive him for what he did to you."

"I can't forgive what he did to you, to Yuuri." Wolfram sighed, glad to have his love's arms around him. "But...I'm afraid of him."

"I am afraid of him as well." The Maoh squeezed his arms around him. "I will not allow him to come even close to you. When I have to take him back to human country I want you to come with me. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Come with you? Wouldn't that be a strain on your power?" Wolfram looked up at him. His expression clearly displayed his worry. *worriedly looks at him*

"I am not leaving you behind unless you would feel safer here. But I really want to take you with me. I care for you even if Yuuri thinks differently. "

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you alone with him. Or well...Yuuri alone...you know what I mean."

"Yes. So I want you to come with us. Don't be afraid of it either. I should be able to handle the five of us going back to earth."

"Don't push yourself. You're the Maoh. You can't protect people if you're worn out." Wolfram's emerald eyes searched the Maoh's face.

"I can handle it. Just don't be afraid if I feel a little tired after that, alright?"

"I-" Wolfram sighed, resigned. "Alright." He looked down at his hand and was relieved to see that his ring was still there.

"You will see him hurting and I apologize for that. It will be taking almost all of my power so we will also have to stay in earth for at least a day to regenerate some of my power. You won't mind that will you?"

"I'll have to deal with that." Wolfram nodded then his expression changed. "So long as that man stays away, I'll be fine. I think." He sighed. _I hate how scared I am. How vulnerable._

"I am bringing Conrart along as well. I will have him be with you all the time. If you don't mind. I know that Jenifer will be happy to see that Yuuri finally got the balls to propose."

"Conrart as well? Can you really handle that many people at once?" _Though I'd feel safter with him around._ He blinked and chuckled a little at the word choice the Maoh used.

"Yes I think I can handle it. I dont want you to be by yourself. When Shouri finds out I proposed I don't know what he'll do. He may drag me out of the house for a little while."

"I suppose that is true. But really. If it'll strain you I can stay here. Then you won't have to take Conrart either. "

"I want you to come. I want you to celbrate with Yuuri's family." The Maoh looked down at him seriously. "You are coming with us. I love you too much for you to say no."

Wolfram looked at him a moment. His cheeks turned pink with a hot flush. "I-"

"You what? You agree with me?" The ebony haired man smiled down at him. "Are you okay, Wolfram? Tell me the truth."

Wolfram bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing." He curled into him, his head turned down.

"Really? Wolfram, I think there is something wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I won't share with Yuuri if that's what worries you." He held onto him tightly.

Wolfram flushed deeper and peered up at him. "Y-you said...you loved me. I've- I mean I know that Yuuri does and I guess that means you would as well since you are the same person. But, I've never heard it from _you_."

"I do. I fell in love with you over the years and realized it a whole lot earlier than Yuuri did. He just didn't have the guts to tell you." The Maoh smiled. "I realize having two sides gets a little overwhelming."

The color rose further in Wolfram's cheeks as he cleared his throat. "I- I love you, too. I-I mean…mm.." Wolfram looked down at his hands suddenly very self conscious.

"Oh wolfram am I glad that you have finally told me that. I have been waiting for you to say so." The Maoh leaned down and kissed him gently. "You're so perfect Wolfram. So Perfect. And if anything is wrong you can tell me."

Wolfram blinked and blushed even further. He shrunk in on himself, not sure he could truly blush more than he already had been. "I don't like feeling vulnerable. I don't like asking for help."

"Wolfram. I am here to give you help. You can help and protect Yuuri. But as for me. I am here to help and protect you. My purpose is to save all demons in our kingdom. But I am selfish. I am here to protect you mainly. Because you are my finace."

"When you say it that way i-it seems different." Wolfram ventured a gaze up at the Maoh. "I guess I can live with that." He sighed. He felt tired and worn out still but didn't want to sleep for fear of the nightmares returning.

"Are you tired, Wolfram? It is the middle of the night, you should sleep. I don't know if Yuuri will want to since his body is having withdrawals." The Maoh offered a smile at him. "But you should sleep."

"Withdrawals? From what? I-is that why he's sick?" Wolfram pushed his tired feelings aside and sat upright. "Please tell me?"

"He's sick because of the drug that is running through his veins. It is making him tired and filled with nausea." He pulled Wolfram back against his chest and gently stroked his head. "Sleep. You look as tired as this body feels."

Wolfram shook his head. "I don't want to. Nightmares." Wolfram curled to bury his face. He was embarrassed but glad to be held like that.

"Alright, then we can talk all night long if you wish. Or I could…" The Maoh started to hum softly. The song was the same that Yuuri had started not too long previous. "Help you fal asleep."

Wolfram blinked, looking at him and tilted his head to one side. "That tune. You'll make me fall asleep."

"That's my job. I need you to get healthy once again so that you can protect Yuuri. Hes no doing hot so now to tell you the truth. But that's okay." He continued to hum between the words. "You are the one who needs to get better right now."

"But- ah. Hnn." Wolfram decided against arguing further. "We're leaving tomorrow, right?" He yawned but tried to hide it.

"Yes we are, Wolfram. You, Conrart and I. As well as that despicable man. We will all go and celebrate our new engagement. Jenifer is going to be so happy. I am so glad that he finally asked you to marry him in the proper way."

Wolfram blushed again. "I...I waited so long. I'm still afraid it was only a dream." Wolfram looked at the ring adourning his finger.

"Well it was not. Look at that band on your hand. That means that he is yours and you are his. Isn't that great?"

"This symbol. This tradition from Yuuri's planet. It's amazing to me. I wonder why we don't do it here often." Wolfram smiled fondly at the metal and emerald.

"Maybe because you haven't had Yuuri to give you some interesting point of view on things. But yes. Don't loose that ring. It costed Yuuri more than what you could ever think of."

"It did?" Wolfram closed his hand and covered it with his other. He held both to his chest.  
I'll take extra good care of it. It's precious."

Yes, it's precious to me too. As you are. I did help him pick it out. So don't lose it." The Maoh smiled with a light teasing gesture.

Wolfram smiled at the ring then looked back up at him. "So it's from you too then. Thank you for uhm. For helping me with...you know."

"You're welcome, Wolfram. Is anything else on your mind?"

"Ah, no. Not really." Wolfram shook his head.

"You sure? Not anything at all?" The Maoh started to hum his simple song once again.

"You make it hard to think." Wolfram's bottom lip turned up in a small pout.

"Ah…you make it hard as well. You're just so-" The Moah looked at him, unable to come up with the perfect word. He gently brushed Wolfram's blonde locks from his face and continued to hum again.

"Nn." Wolfram moaned softly. He blinked his eyes a few times. The lids slowly felt more and more heavy. "I- I like this song." He breathed. His head fell against the other's shoulder.

The Maoh simply smiled as he continued. His hand moved over Wolfram's head softly. His fingers slid through the blonde tendrils with ease. Wolfram's breathing slowly started to change as he felt his body relaxing. He tried to fight off the sleep that wanted to take him.

"Just sleep, Wolfram. Sleep." The hand continued to stroke his hair as the Maoh laid down and pulled Wolfram onto his chest. The smaller male mumbled quietly as he was moved but quickly returned to easy rest. He pulled a blanket up over the both of them. The Maoh

"Goodnight, Wolf. Sleep well." Yuuri said holding him close, one hand on the back of the other's head.

"Goodnight, Yuuri." Wolfram's lips turned into a small smile. He'd sensed the transition between the two halves. Yuuri smiled as his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep. He continued to hum softly as his hand moved up and down Wolfram's back. The movement relaxing him more than he'd thought it would. Wolfram fell asleep only moments later. The warm comfort of Yuuri's body helped him relax further. Though it took a little longer, Yuuri too was able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Gunter all written by me.**

**Akane, Gwendel, Akane, Gisela and maids written by Vavila.**

**Novelization and corrections by me.**

**And now a word from Vavila.**

(I am the one who writes the thing you hate, Akane. )

And Just for anyone who reads the reviews. You have no idea what is coming  
next. If Akane could talk he would well be doing a simple laugh that I know  
when Dusha-Soul Hears makes her know that something evil is about to happen.  
Readers better prepare themselves. For the most cute moments ever and well  
some of the scariest.

I am glad that you all dislike my baby (Akane) but I will huggles and snuggles  
him all day long because I love him and what he did for this story. Yes he is  
evil and has scared the living nightmares to the point of no return but in the  
end hes only doing it because...well I think I explain his reasoning further  
on...way further on...

But yes I love him. I hope you all will someday love him too. (*gets shot by  
dusha-soul*) Akane gives you all big hugs.

**Was that as creepy for you as it was for me? Welcome...to the rp mind. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank so you much for your reviews and patience. I am doing a lot of editing to bring this story to you. I am working with mostly dialogue so I have to fill in the gaps and make it so that you all understand. It's a lot of fun but also a lot of work. Phew.**

* * *

Yuuri woke first in the morning once again. The first thing he saw was the softly glowing curls of wolfram's golden head. The smaller's mouth was partially open, completely relaxed. A slight pink flush had touched his cheeks during the night. Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he watched him sleep. He wouldn't admit it but over the years he'd often woken first just to stare at the beautiful boy who had somehow managed to sneak away with his heart. Those thoughts circled in his head as he gently reached out and touched Wolfram's face. He bent his head down and kissed the soft lips.

_He looks so sweet like this. I want him to stay like that forever._ Yuuri smiled as the other seemed to sense him. He stirred softly, mumbling unintelligible words as he turned his head a little. He tried to open his eyes but failed.

"Good morning, Wolf. Are you still sleepy?" Yuuri asked, one hand going through the gold curls.

Wolfram tried to open his eyes again and after a few attempts succeded. He lifted one had to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Hnn. What time is it?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm not sure. It looks to be around eight or nine. Maybe even Murata is here." Yuuri mused. "That would make this day go a lot easier. How are you feeling this morning?" He looked back down at Wolfram and pushed some hair from his forehead.

"I feel a lot better." Wolfram responded. He didn't want to move away just yet. He traced his fore finger in circles on Yuuri's chest.

"Mm, that's relaxing." Yuuri closed his eyes once more.

"I'm glad you like it." Wolfram's cheeks blushed as he continued.

"It's really nice." Yuuri's eyes opened again and he looked down at Wolfram. "So very nice." He breathed.

Wolfram gave him a soft smile in response. He tilted his head up to look at him, emerald eyes shining more brightly.

Yuuri looked into his eyes, feeling lost in them. "Wolf. I want to get married to you as soon as possible." He said in a tone that left no room for misunderstanding.

Wolfram's eyes widened. His blush rose quickly to a deep red. He felt his face run hot. "What? S-so sudden, Yuuri."

"Well I want to do all the planning and have a proper wedding. But I want it a lot sooner rather than later. I want you to be mine."

"W-well I feel the same. Just, I got so used to you avoiding the subject altogether that it's odd for me to hear.

"I agree. It's good to finally say it. I can't wait to see you walking down an aisle.

Wolfram blushed again and let his hand lay flat against Yuuri's chest. "Well, we have a few things to take care of first."

"Yes and once we get them done then we can start to plan our wedding." Yuuri kissed Wolfram quickly and smiled at him. "Well, shall we get dressed for the day? Conrad are you still asleep?"

"Only just, your Highness." Conrart stood easily from the bed. He straightened his clothing. He appeared to have not slept at all, the way his clothes were barely disheveled at all.

Wolfram pouted a little but sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and groaned. He felt a little sore and stiff but whatever Gisela had done, worked wondered on his body.

"Wolfram, you are looking lots better. And Conrad, you look like you didn't sleep at all. Are you two both okay?"

"I slept just fine, your majesty. Don't worry. I am a soldier." Conrart smiled at him and bowed slightly at the waist.

"U-uhm. Yeah. Well, as fine as I can be of course." Wolfram looked at him over his shoulder. He attempted a smile but knew it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good." Yuuri sat up and stretched. He felt much better after that night of rest. "I think we should all get dressed and then leave so that we can get that scum out of our kingdom."

Wolfram nodded and stood up. His body didn't like it and he sat back down. "Okay, I thought I was fine. But I'm still really stiff."

Conrart looked over at him, concern on his face. "Are you in need of assistance?"

Wolfram flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not a child. Just give me a minute." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure? I can carry you there. It's not that big of a walk." Yuuri offered.

"No. I won't let you strain yourself anymore. I'll be okay just have to stretch a bit. Maybe another visit from Gisela."

Conrart stood by and watched him a moment. Though he was worried he knew that Wolfram was stubborn as ever. He sighed softly and clicked his heels together then moved towards the door.

"We have some more of the medicine." Yuuri leaned over and grabbed the bottle. "It wouldn't be any strain." Yuuri responded.

Wolfram nodded and took the bottle from him. "I still won't let you." He stated as he swallowed a few of the pills.

Yuuri stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He stooped over and picked him up smiling at him. "I'm not letting you go."

"H-hey! I said you couldn't carry me! You're body is still worn out!" Wolfram yelled, his face once again flushed red. "Put me down, Yuuri!"

Conrart sighed, one hand pressed to his own forehead. "At least you are more like yourself."

"I will not put you down Wolf. Well, maybe to change you into normal clothing before going back to my place. Don't you agree?" Yuuri thought it over a minute.

"I-" Wolfram started. He was frustrated but didn't really do anything to attempt to get down. "I can dress myself." He said finally.

"Are you sure Wolfram? I can help." Yuuri smiled down at him and set him down on the edge of the bed. Wolfram's pout remained on his face as he crossed his arms. "Conrad, do you have our clothing?"

"Of course, Majesty." Conrart picked up the small basket and set it on the bed next to Wolfram. "I shall take my leave for a few minutes. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, we will be perfectly fine." Yuuri smiled at him then watched as the older man left. He then smiled at Wolfram and pulled out his blue uniform from the basket holding it out. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You have your own clothes to worry about." Wolfram looked at his clothing then took it from Yuuri's hands. He bit his lip a moment then looked at him. "Uhm. Do you mind giving a little privacy? I'm feeling suddenly self-conscious." Wolfram explained. _In truth I don't want him to see all of the bruises. _

Yuuri smiled at him as he turned around. "I have my eyes closed. You can't see it but they are.

"Oh Yuuri." Wolfram sighed and shook his head. He set the clothes on the bed beside him and picke dup his shirt. He unfastened each of the buttons then pulled off his nighty. He shivered from the slight cold in the room then pulled the shirt on. He realized that his legs would be visible until he could stand long enough to pull his pants on. The dark, ugly bruises had appeared around his ankles and several places along his legs where Akane's harsh fingers held him tightly. He closed his eyes a moment as his fingers fumbled for the buttons._ Don't think about that._ He told himself over and over.

"Are you doing okay, Wolfram? Are you sure you don't need my help?" Yuuri turned around, one hand held over his eyes. "I can help and I don't even have to look."

"I'll be fine. Just slower than usual. Don't worry so much." Wolfram said quickly. He focused on the buttons until they were all fastened properly.

"Alright, alright. I won't worry as much." Yuuri stood there and smiled. His hand remained covering his eyes and he listened to Wolfram.

Wolfram picked up his pants, making sure they were ready as well and tried to stand again. It was difficult but he managed to stay up. No dizzy spell or too much stiffness. _Now if I can just- _Wolfram bent to pull his pant legs on but grimaced in the process. Nevertheless, he was stubborn and kept trying.

Yuuri heard the pained noise and opened his eyes. He sighed and gently pushed Wolfram back down onto the bed. "Sit, Wolfram. I will help you." He took the pants from the blonde and slipped his legs inside them. He knew Wolfram didn't want him to see the damage that was clearly visible now that time had passed, so he remained silent about them. "There you are. You okay?" He smiled up at him.

Wolfram sighed in frustration as he was helped to stand and fastened his pants. "I can't even- Thanks for the help." He said defeated.

"You're welcome. Now let's go!" Yuuri exclaimed as he swooped him up into his arms again.

"Uwah! H-hey! Let me walk already! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't think I can. It's fine, Wolf." He walked out the door of Wolfram's room still wearing his pajamas. He noticed Conrart approaching and smiled at him. "Conrart, do you know if Murata has come yet?"

"His Emminance is just arriving at the front. Ah, your Majesty, shouldn't you change from your sleepwear?" Conrart smiled at him.

"Ah I don't have time to waste. And it will be fine I will only have to change when I get back to my family's home anyway." He smiled at him. "Let's go meet up with Murata."

"But you made me change!" Wolfram tried to get down and succeeded. "Get dressed, Yuuri. He has no right to see you in that." Wolfram's face reddened.

"It really would be better if you changed, your Highness." Conrart agreed and supported Wolfram a little.

"F-fine." Yuuri sighed and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Wolfram leaned against the wall as Yuuri left. He pulled his sleeves down and hoped his collar was high enough to hide the marks on his throat. He knew there was a very real danger that Jenifer might see them and he didn't want to have to explain or come up with a reason.

Conrart looked at him, worried and put a hand on his shoulder. The younger tensed at the touch. "Ah, I'm sorry, Wolfram." He removed his hand and let it hang by his side.

"No, it's alright. I'm just a little jumpy still I suppose." Wolfram shook his head.

"You're safe now." Conrart assured him.

"I know-." Wolfram responded as the door opened up again. Yuuri walked straight towards him and swooped him up once again without faltering in his step. Wolfram felt his feet leave the floor and struggled a little. "Ah Hey!" He cried in frustration. Though he knew it wouldn't do him any good to continue.

"Okay, now we go." Yuuri smiled at him and pecked his cheek as they walked.

"Your Highness, I suggest letting Wolfram walk when he is in the presence of Akane." Conrart advised carefully as they moved down the hallway.

"I am not putting Wolfram down. I don't care what he thinks. I don't want him getting close to Wolfram. Conrad, you must understand." Yuuri said defensively. His hold on the blonde grew more tight.

"If you carry him, Akane will know what kind of damage he has done."

Wolfram shuddered suddenly glad that he was being carried. "Quit saying his name." He said quietly.

"Yes, Conrad. You are right." Yuuri sighed and stopped setting Wolfram on his feet. "I didin't think of it like that." He then looked at Wolfram seriously. "Wolfram, you can't show him fear. Can you do that? Can you at least pretend?" He knew it was asking a lot.

Wolfram took a deep breath and slowly started to walk on his own. "I'll try. Just don't let him near me and I'll be okay."

"Don't worry. I'll guard the both of you." Conrart said as he moved a little closer.

"I will not let him near you at all. He won't be less than five feet close to you. I promise you." Yuuri smiled and took his hand as they walked. Wolfram nodded, walking a little better. He was shaking as they started but slowly managed to stop.

"It'll be over in a little while." Conrart offered a gentle smile. "I'll be right there the whole time as well, alright?" Wolfram took in a deep breath and nodded as they reached the open front doors.

"I won't leave your side." Yuuri said then smiled seeing his friend climb the staires. "Murata, finally! Man did you tak forever to get here. What did those girls have you do all day?"

Murata waved back. "Not much actually. I received news that changed my plans."

"Thank you for coming so quickly your Emminance." Conrart bowed his head politely.

"What do mean news that changed your plans?" Yuuri gave him a slightly confused look. "Did something else happen?"

Murata shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He flicked his dark eyes towards Wolfram then back to Yuuri.

"We should be ready to go shortly. As soon as the guards bring Akane."

Wolfram looked down at the ground. _How did he find out? Maybe the Great One knew and told him?_ Wolfram shifted a little in discomfort. He was terrified the news was going to spread like wildfire. That he would be seen as a weak and pitiful demon prince whose power couldn't save himself.

"Does it have anything to do with last night?" Yuuri asked then looked to Conrart. "When?"

Murata nodded and adjusted his glasses. He peered over and Wolfram and regretted saying anything. His suspicions did appear to be correct however. Wolfram tried to stand up straight and proud, holding his head up high.

"At any moment." Conrart responded.

As if on cue the sound of guards marching reached their ears. Akane was in the middle of them, his own handcuffs about his wrists. He looked a little dazed at the bright light and rather tired. However, when he saw Wolfram and Yuuri, his eyes lit up and his energy seemed to soar. "Wolfie! Yuuri! How nice it is to see you again." He smiled at them.

Yuuri couldn't stop the sudden fuming anger that rose just at the sight of the man. "I'm taking you home never to return." He growled then looked at Murata. "Let's get this started."

Wolfram tensed and clenched his fists. "Don't call me that!" He said defensively. He knew that if he didn't he might lose control of other emotions.

"Wolfram…" Conrart breathed quietly behind him. Wolfram clamped his mouth shut at his brother's gentle warning.

Murata nodded with one arm crossed over his chest. The other hand rested at his temple. "The sooner the better. I'm glad that leaving from the castle is possible with Shinou's help."

"And what are we doing? Your guards won't tell me anything, Yuuri. They are so mean to me they barely fed me anything and I still don't feel very good." Akane spoke as if Yuuri didn't say anything. He sighed and looked at Wolfram feigning hurt. "And Wolfie, you didn't come visit me either."

Yuuri frowned and simply tugged on Wolfram's arm leading him towards the small fountain in the center of the courtyard. It wasn't nearly as large as the one at Shinou's temple, but it would work well enough. "We're going. Conrad, bring Akane. Murata are you almost ready?"

"Perfectly." Murata responded and stepped into the fountain after Yuuri and Wolfram.

Conrart bowed his head and took a firm hold on Akane's arm, nodding to the guards. He lead him towards the fountain, doing his best to ignore the man's taunting words.

"Oh wow. Getting a bit frisky are you now? Rawr." Akane smiled at Conrart then laughed. I do like your arms around me, it's a comfort."

"Akane, SHUT. IT." Yuuri glared at him angrily. He waited until Conrart had pulled Akane into the water. "Is everyone ready?" He took hold of Wolfram's hand and closed his eyes. He could feel Murata's hand on his shoulder, boosting his power as the water built up around them. Soon the group was traveling in a swirl of water as they reached to Earth. A splash echoed in the small bathroom as they appeared in the tub which Jenifer always kept filled for their return.

Wolfram coughed and climped out of the tub a little quicker than necessary. He could feel Akane's eyes on him as he moved and hated every second of it. Yuuri panted behind him, falling to his knees on the bathroom floor. "Conrad, please take Akane out of here."

"I suggest before Jenifer comes." Murata added and bent to help Yuuri.

Conrart nodded and did as he was asked. He hauled Akane from the water and out of the bathroom.

Wolfram fell to his knees besides Yuuri and supported him. "I told you it was going to be too much." He said with a shaking voice.

Downstairs Jenifer's voice could be heard. "Oh, Conrart what happened to Aka-chan? Is something wrong? Is Yuu-chan with you and Ken-chan. Maybe even Wolfa-chan?" She exclaimed skipping right over how Akane had ended up with Conrart.

"Pardon, Jenifer-san." Conrart smiled gently but didn't answer her questions as he hurried Akane through the house. "They are upstairs still."

"Where are you taking Aka-chan?" Jenifer called after him then followed him down the hallway.

"I apologize. I will return shortly." Conrart responded and quickly left the house with Akane's arm still firmly grasped in his hand.

"I just made my homemade curry!" Jenifer called a little disappointed by the hasty retreat.

"Ah -hey I want to eat Jenifers cooking! It's so fantastic! Conrart, can't we stay?" Akane declared as he let Conrart lead him down the street.

"I'm afraid we can't. Now, we really should leave." Conrart didn't look at him as he continued to walk. He was trying to keep his emotions under control and as long as Akane didn't push him in the wrong direction he'd be able to do so.

"Where are you taking me Conrart? Do you have a home here on earth as well?" Akane's voice changed a little with hope.

"I do not but I do believe that this world also has laws against domestic violence." Conrart responded flatly.

"Oh we do, but you don't have any kind of proof." Akane smired behind him. He then noticed a man walking towards them along the sidewalk. He smiled when he recognized him.

"Aren't you from the demon Kingdom? Conrart or something." Shouri Shibuya said as he stopped to look at the two of them. "Is Yuuri at home, then?" He asked cordially. He still hadn't much had the time or want to get to know these men who claimed Yuuri as their king, though he was getting used to it.

"Yes, of course Lord Shouri." Conrart bowed his head in response. It was obvious that he didn't want to stop to talk, but his polite nature over ruled that.

"Shouri is a Lord now?" Akane laughed. "You mean the one who loves his silly girl games in actually a somebody?"

"Who is that, Conrart?" Shouri asked then his eyes widened slightly. "Did something happen to Yuu-chan? Did this thing hurt him?" He asked glaring slightly. His mind went through several scenarios coming up with some strange things.

"'Thing'? Are you referring to this person here?" Conrart asked not quite used to the way people of Earth talke, despite his visits there in the past.

"Hey, Shouri? You don't remember me do you? Oh poor Sho-chan doesn't remember me." Akane made his voice sound more like a child's. "Sho-chan, Sho-chan! I'm going to marry Yuuri one day like in your games! We'll have a huge wedding and-."

Shouri put his hand over the man's mouth. "Akane." He frowned remembering the strange man from his childhood. He was closer to Shouri's age yet chose to play with Yuuri. "Why are you here? Conrart, what has he done?"

Conrart looked at Shouri a moment before he responded. "His Majesty is inside if you wish to visit him. I have to take this person somewhere."

"Oh yes. Back inside to see my fiancé." Akane grinned.

"Fiance? What do youmean your fiancé?" Shouri turned his gaze on Akane again. His eyes narrowed as he watched him.

"Well, since Yuuri proposed to Wolfram I decided I was going to marry him as well. So that makes me his-" Akane blinked as Shouri didn't wait for him to finish. He just turned with a frustrated sigh and walked into the house closing the door behind him.

* * *

Murata sighed at the exchange downstairs and stood up pulling a towel over Yuuri's body, completely unaware of what was going on outside. "It did take quite a lot but I believe Shibuya will be able to recover soon."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Yuuri panted and looked at Wolfram, using his help to stand up. "I can feel myself recovering already." He smiled at him.

"Yuuri. You're exhausted. Maybe you should lay down." Wolfram said looking at him seriously.

Murata turned towards the door. "I believe that we need to distract Jennifer from Akane."

"I am fine, Wolf." Yuuri said despite having to cling to Woflram's shoulder. "I agree, Murata, help me downstairs?" He slurred his sentences together.

Wolfram opened his mouth to protest but decided against it after a quick look from Yuuri. He was happy to at least be able to help him in some way. With both Wolfram and Murata's help, Yuuri was able to make it down the stairs. "Mother, did you make curry?" Yuuri said as he saw her, back turned to him at first.

Jenifer turned around and ran up to Yuuri to hug him tightly. "How man times have I told you to call me 'Mamma', Yuu-chan?" She scolded then pulled away. "You're still wet. You should go and change. And Wolfie!" She clapped her hands together. "You look so cute all wet like that!" Jenifer's excitement grew as her quick, motherly eyes spotted the ring on the blonde's hand. "Yuuri! You finally asked him, how fantastic!" She grabbed Wolfram's arm and tugged him towards her for a hug. "I can't wait to go dress shopping with you!"

Wolfram flushed unsure how to react to her. "Ah!" He cried out of instinct and tried to hide his discomfort. "W-what do you mean dress shopping?" He asked.

Murata stood silently behing them, a smile on his face. It was always an adventure meeting Jenifer after they returned from Shin Makoku.

"Oh, Wolfie, you know what I mean dress dress shopping. You are going to look so cute in a white Kimono Wolfa-chan!"

Wolfram managed to pry himself from Jenifer's grasp. He cursed the ache that radiated up his lower back. "You really don't have to do that." He started before she began talking full speed again.

"Oh and I have to start planing! Yuuri! You need to take me back with you! I want to meet Wolfram's mother so that we can plan everything!" Jenifer started in her rambling. She could hardly stop herself for Yuuri to speak.

"Mother. I can't at the moment, okay? We can start to do some shopping though. We will be here at least for the after noon." Yuuri responded wearily. He felt that he would fall soon if he didn't get the chance to sit down.

"So you're going to stay for dinner! Fantastic! Ken-chan! You too?"

Murata nodded and gave her a genuine smile. "I'd love to, Mama-san." He grinned calling her the name she'd insisted on years ago.

"Oh fantastic. I'll go set the table! Shouri should be home soon too!" Jenifer giggled to herself as she retreated into the kitchen to get things all ready.

"I'll be glad to help!" Murata called and followed her into the kitchen.

Yuuri sighed as she went, one hand on his head. "Are you okay, Wolf?" He asked as he looked at him.

"Yes I'm fine." Wolfram responded and stepped forward to help him stand. He was able to relax knowing that Akane was gone and Jenifer was otherwise distracted.

"Are you sure? Positive? You know you can tell my anything." Yuuri prodded.

Wolfram only shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Really? You sure, Wolf, really sure?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri, please. Worry about yourself right now." Wolfram sighed.

"I am fine. Just a little tired that's all. But I think my mom's curry will pick me right up. Don't you think so, Wolf?" Yuuri gave him his best smile and took his hand. He lead him into the kitchen, the smell of curry greeting them instantly. "It smells so good."

Shouri stormed into the house, the front door slamming giving every one else notice. "Yuu-chan!" He yelled as he stepped into the kitchen. He found the blonde boy easily and glared at his hand seeing the ring settled there. "Yuu-chan you are way too young to get married." He reached out and grabbed Wolfram's collar pulling him to him. "How did you get my little Yuu-chan to marry you?" He asked.

"A-ah, don't!" Wolfram cried taking a step back defensively. His arms flew up to protect himself out of his new fearing instinct. His emerald eyes were wide as he stared at the larger man, his heart racing. Shouri however didn't seem to notice the reason behind it as he released him the grabbed Yuuri holding his arms. "Yuu-chan, you haven't slept with him have you?"

Yuuri looked at Shouri seriously. He noticed Wolfram's reaction and pushed him away. "Shouri, nothing happened that concerns you." He looked and Wolfram and walked over to him pulling him into his arms, one hand rubbing his back. "Wolfram, it's okay." He said quietly to him.

"Call me big brother, Yuu-chan." Shouri looked at the two of them. In truth he wasn't too upset about it. He knew Yuuri had started to fall for the blonde. "I understand. Mother. I'm will be in my room. Yuu-chan I will get started on your bachelor party. I am your best man after all." He stated in a sudden 180 change.

"Shouri, what?" Yuuri said confused. _I was going to ask Murata._

Shouri didn't give him the chance to say anything else as he turned and headed up the stairs two at a time.

Yuuri sighed and looked at Wolfram. "Are you, okay?"

Wolfram swallowed and watched Shouri's retreat then nodded to Yuuri. "I'm fine." He responded quietly.

"You sure? He gave you a scare. I'm sorry." Yuuri hugged him tightly then turned to his mother. "It smells amazing."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Wolfram took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I was going to ask you, Murata." Yuuri said as his hand continued to rub up and down Wolfram's back.

"It's fine, Shibuya." Murata smiled. "Shouri is your brother after all."

Yuuri smiled at him as he sat in one of the chairs. He sucked in a breath of relief. "Yeah but I wanted it to be you. Ah oh well." He reached up and pulled Wolfram onto his lap. "You tired, Wolf?" He asked as he leaned his head against the other's back and closed his eyes.

Wolfram gasped in surprise but allowed himself to be pulled down. "Ah, not really. You really should rest though. Sleep on the couch for a bit or something. And…we're still wet."

"I'm fine." Yuuri breathed then took in a deep breath. He slowly started to fall asleep.

"Yuuri, you're heavy on my back." Wolfram said softly.

"Wolfram...just five minutes okay?" Yuuri slurred. His arms snaked around Wolfram's waist and held him firmly.

"A-alright." Wolfram closed his eyes a moment, a slight blush touching his cheeks.

Yuuri breathed deeply again as he drifted off against him. His arms slackened only a little around Wolfram's waist.

"Yuu-chan? Wolfa-chan, are you okay? Ken-chan whats wrong with them? Did something happen?" Jenifer asked as she returned to the table. A towel caught in her hands.

"They are both very exhausted from the passed two days." Murata smiled and tried to distract the woman. "How is everything? Do I still need to help you finish anything for dinner?"

"Ah yes! Ken-chan if you will please get the cups from the cupboard! I am so pleased to know that you are going to stay for dinner this time!"

"Haha. Sure! I'm so excited to taste your famous Curry! Shibuya talks about it all the time."

"Oh really? Does Yuu-chan really talk about it all that much? I am so happy! I can't wait for you to taste it too, Ken chan! Mm it's smelling so good. I am so excited! I am happy to have all the family to be here today!" Murata had to smile at the way Jenifer could just keep on talking, switching between things with ease.

Wolfram tried to support Yuuri but found it difficult the way he was perched on his lap. He had to press his hands against the edge of the table to keep from being pushed off.

"I can't wait either. My mouth is watering just thinking about it." Murata responded.

"I am too, Ken-chan! Ah look it's done." Jenifer smiled at Murata as she picked up the pot and carried it to the table. "Now let's eat. Oh- Wolfa-chan is Yuu-chan sleeping? He will catch cold like that."

"Sorry, he won't exactly let go." Wolfram said apologetically. He tugged on one of Yuuri's arms to make his point.

Murata sighed with a smile. "So like Shibuya."

"Oh well." Jenifer smiled at him. "I guess we can heat some up for him later. Ken-chan, will you go and get Shouri for dinner?"

"A-ah, no it's okay. I can wake him up I think. He needs to eat." Wolfram tried to twist in his position, shaking the other. "Yuuri?"

"Sure!" Murata responded and headed out of the room and up the stairs.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer to him as his eyes opened slightly, his voice quiet. "Did something happen, Wolf?"

"Hnn, not so tight." Wolfram grimaced. "The curry is ready."

"Oh?" Yuuri lifted one hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Okay, let's eat then." He followed with a yawn.

Wolfram smiled in return. "You know, I like it when you're half awake."

"Mmhmm? Do you now?" Yuuri smiled lazily and let out a small laugh before he pressed his forehead to his back again. "Mm, tired."

Wolfram sighed. "Yuuri, you can't eat like that."

"I ah- You can feed me then."

"But I can't reach you like this." Wolfram responded.

"Alright…" Yuuri sighed and released him.

* * *

Upstairs Murata knocked on Shouri's door then pushed it open.

"Yes, friend-of-my-little-brother?" Shouri asked as he looked at him.

"It's nice to see you, too. Brother-of-my-friend. Jenifer-san said to call you for dinner."

"Oh did she? Tell her I'll be down in a minute." Shouri turned back to look at his computer screen. "I almost got her."

Murata blinked but didn't move from the doorway. He watched the other's back for a moment. "I really find it ridiculous how much time you spend splaying games, trying to get women that will never actually be there."

Shouri turned to face him again, his eyes wide. "They are there for me more than any other woman would be. And just look at that face. It's so innocent and cute. I could stare at it all day." Shouri pointed to the screen.

Murata stared at him, one eye brow arched. He then pushed up his glasses. "If you would perhaps be out in the open more, you would find a person who would." The younger teen-almost-man turned to leave.

Shouri sighed. _What does he mean by that?_ He looked at the small, no-boobed, girl at the computer and rolled his eyes. "I've worked so hard for you to like me." He stared at the screen, his fingers tapping the keys and moving his mouse until he reached the end a few minutes later. He sighed and pushed himself away as the girl swung happily in the arms of another man. He stood up, frustrated and left his room, hands shoved in his pockets as he descended the stairs.

Wolfram had just moved to his own chair and faced Yuuri when Shouri entered the kitchen. Murata had been leaning against the counter as Jenifer came over to them. He smirked a little at Shouri's defeated expression but quickly hid it away.

"Ken-chan, Sho-chan come help serve the food." Jenifer said clapping her hands.

"Sure thing, Mama-san!" Murata replied with enthusiasm and picked up one of the plates.

"Okay, Mama." Shour replied with a sigh and stood next to Murata to help prepare the plates for everyone. He glanced over at the much shorter male and sighed once more before he picked up a plate to put rice and curry on it.

"Don't forget to eat, too." Yuuri said leaning on the table with both arms.

"Of course not. I would never pass up this rare opportunity to taste you- our mother's cooking." Wolfram said, a bit of his normal attitude surfacing.

Murata hummed a little as he served the plates as instructed. "Your game is over then, I see." He said. His eyes didn't look up at Shouri, but stayed focused on what he was doing.

Shouri looked down at Murata, a little surprised to only see his hair and a bit of his face. "Yes it is. The girl wanted to stay in the friend zone." Shouri picked up his plate and sat down at the table. "I'll start a new one later."

"I still think you should try real-life relations. Get a couple friends at least." Murata picked up two plates and set them down for Wolfram and Yuuri. The latter looked at the food and then at Wolfram, his mouth hanging open ready for food.

"I agree with Ken- chan Shouri! You should go out more! Yuuri found himself a wife, you should too!"

Wolfram blushed. "Y-you seriously." He picked up a forkful of food and held it up to his lips, his face reddening at Jenifer's choice of words. Yuuri smiled and took the bite and swallowed then waited for another.

"Mamma. I don't have the time to go searching for anyone at the moment. I have enough I already have to do. Bob has booked my schedule for the next while. I was happy to have enough time to finish my game." Shouri looked over at Murata. "And with Bob's training and worrying about this wedding, I haven't the time to go searching."

"Then when it's over. Life's too short to spend it alone." Murata said. The words struck something inside Shouri, reminding him of something he felt several years ago. Watching Murata as he served himself then sat down, he felt something tighten in his chest. Had he really forgotten?

"Ah when it's over I'll go back to all my work with Bob. Which is going fantasticly, Mama." Shouri smiled at her then at Murata without him seeing. _I don't want to search. I have a feeling that I already found the one I have been waiting for. Now which girl is that?_

Wolfram continued to feed forkfuls of food to Yuuri not yet caring about his own food. He couldn't help but smile at Yuuri's silly insistence.

Murata sighed. "Sure, of course. The work of the future Maoh and Earth's demons itself. They would do better with a Maoh who paid more attention to the people of real life than a virtual world created by old men in a dusty office."

Yuuri took the bite offered to him then smiled at Wolfram. "Wolf, you take the next one. Please?"

Wolfram blinked a little surpsied. "I-" He then nodded and set Yuuri's fork down to pick up his own. He started to eat quietly, the taste warmed him inside.

"I do pay attention to the people of this world. But that dosen't mean that I have to find a person at the moment. I have friends like Bob and Rodrigez. I talk to them. They tell me all about the outside world. I don't have time to go searching for love anyway." _Though I may have already found it._

Murata waved his hand. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm merely stating an opinion."

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram as he started to eat. He picked up his own fork and took another bite. "Mm so good, mom."

Shouri looked at Murata then down at his food and started to eat. "Yuu-chan when were you planing this wedding for?"

"As soon as possible. So around in a few month's time in the Demon Kingdom. But here, I'm not sure how long. We just came back home to let you know that we had decided on getting married."

"I am glad that you had finally decided upon that Yuu-chan." Shouri looked at Wolfram, then to Murata. I will be going along home with you this time. I want to help with the preparations."

"Me too, Yuu-chan! You always leave me behind." Jenifer piped up.

"I must say that at this point it really isn't possible." Murata closed his eyes moment the opened them almost out of annoyance. "Shibuya is already quite worn out. Transporting even more people through to Shin Makaku wouldn't be good for him at all."

"Taking me won't be much trouble at all." Shouri insisted.

"But then, Yuu-chan. You want to bring mama back with you don't you? I want to help with all the festivities."

Murata shook his head again and spoke for him. "I really don't think it's a good idea. Perhaps when he is only transporting himself." He didn't make eye contact with the older man beside him as he focused on his food. Though he could tell he was watching him. Yuuri seemed too distracted by Wolfram to bother with the conversation.

Shouri tried to catch Murata's eyes. "You should take me with you. Yuuri can handle it. I know he can. And I would be useful around the castle."

Murata finally looked up at him, his expression hard and serious. "The last time you were there, things were chaotic. It really isn't good for his health."

"Last time I was there I didn't know how to control my power and now I do." Shouri smiled at him, glad to actually see his face as they talked. "I know Yuuri can handle it. He knows how to control his power and if he could bring all of you here, then I can go back. I have decided it."

"You can't force yourself on him like that. I'm sure he'd be happy to bring you over later on, closer to the celebration." Murata stated firmly.

"I want to help with everything that is going on! You can use all the hands that you need, correct?" Shouri leaned towards him a little.

Yuuri watched Wolfram eat and chided him for not having eaten much of his food. Wolfram closed his eyes and ate with an expression that clearly had earned him the title of 'Little Lord Brat'. Yuuri laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Wolf." _He's so adorable when he does that._

"We have plenty. You will only be a distraction- Ah...excuse me. The wedding plans will not begin just yet."

"Oh? Will they not? Does that mean I have time to play one more game before coming?" Shouri asked, his brows lifting.

Murata scoffed. "Yes, you've time for a few of those." He stood up, waved his hand over his shoulder and carried his plate back to the kitchen sink. Shouri watched him a moment. Something about the way Murata was denying him made him want to press more. He remembered several times growing up when Murata would blatantly ignore him or chide him while he tried to take Yuuri's attention.

Shouri stood up and followed after Murata through the little doorway that separated the kitchen and the dining table where everyone else was seated. "I have already found the person I want. So stop saying anything about it. Or mother will get strange ideas to try to get me on dates." Shouri stated, surprising himself.

"Oh? Is that so?" Murata smiled a little, his eyes downcast as he scrubbed at the plate. "Then maybe instead of playing your games you should spend more time with them."

"There is even more of a reason for me to go with you to the Demon kingdom." Shouri looked at him setting his plate in the sink as well.

Murata furrowed his brows a moment then looked away to set the plate on the towel to dry. "You'll have to be less cryptic if you want me to understand."

"I am going back to the demon kingdom with you and that is that." Shouri nodded his head for emphasis.

Murata sighed and shook his head. He felt as though he were talking to a child. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Only if Shibuya can handle it."

"Yuu-chan can handle it! I know he can." Shouri watched Murata wating for the chance to see what he looked like without his glasses on. He felt himself becoming slightly more attracted to him. He remembered those feelings he'd had at a younger age, but never really understood them until now.

Murata looked up at him, his glasses still in his hand. "Don't force yourself on him. A lot has happened and he's stressed."

Shouri's face turned red as he put a hand up to his face to cover it. _S-so cute. When did he become so cute? _ "M-Murata?" Shouri said aloud.

"And furthermore-" Murata blinked at the sound of his name. "Is something wrong?" He cleaned the lenses of his glasses then placed them back on his nose.

Shouri watched his movements, a little dazed. _He looked just like a cute girl._ "Ah-nothing. What were you saying?"

Murata tilted his head still a little surprised. "I ah-ahem. I was saying that...actually...I don't really- Ah, yes. You are wanting to go to Shin Makaku to one, help with the wedding and such. And two because you met a girl there? Honestly." Murata closed his eyes. He put both hands on his hips and shook his head.

"I didn't say it was a girl and I didn't say that I met-" Shouri turned his head away. "I am going to go and help. You can use me, I know it. At the very least I can get all of those shrine girls off of you."

Murata looked up at the older man a moment then shook his head again. _What could he possibly mean by that? _"Why would you care about something as silly as that?"

"Because you always seem so worn out. And wouldn't you be more useful to Yuu-chan if you were at the castle?"

Murata's face flushed a little from embarrassment. "I hadn't realized you paid that much attention. Be careful, that could make your special one jealous."

"I don't think it will." Shouri smiled at him and 'accidently' brushed his hand against his as he set his cup down in the sink as well. "I think they will be fine with it."

Murata felt a strange jolt when Shouri's hand brushed his and pulled his hand away. "You-" Murata shook his head again. "Pardon, I've something to take care of." He turned to leave.

"Oh. Yes." Shouri sighed. _Why do I think he's as cute as one of my girls?_ Shouri shook his head and sighed again, slipping passed the other as he left to go back up to his room.

_What was that feeling just now? _Murata asked himself as he too left the kitchen. He passed by Yuuri and Wolfram, who were talking to each other, on his way to the living room. Jenifer had disappeared off to who knows where.

"I didn't mean to have worried you." Yuuri smiled as he continued to eat.

"It's hard not to worry about you. Always doing unnecessary things."

"What do you mean by that? What do I do that is unnecessary?" Yuuri asked.

"You have complete disregard for yourself. I really can't stand it when you do that." Wolfram frowned at him, his own food forgotten.

"It's because I want to make sure you are okay!" Yuuri sighed. "Just, Wolf, I care about you."

"And I care about you. It goes both ways, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled as he put a hand on top of Wolfram's head. "Well Wolf. You're so perfect."

Wolfram flushed a little and shook his head to free himself from Yuuri's hand. "S-stop that."

Yuuri caught Wolfram's hand next and squeezed it. "Wolf, I will never."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathed as his blush turned red.

"Want me to take your plate or are you not done yet?" Yuuri smiled as he dropped his hand. "Mom would kill me if I didn't clean the plates."

"Ah, yes. I'm finished. Want me to help you?"

"You can if you want." Yuuri smiled and picked up both his plate and Wolfram's. The blonde stood and looked for any dishes left behind and scooped up a cup and followed Yuuri into the kitchen. "So, Wolf. My mom may want to take you shopping and she may want to put you in a dress. Would you be okay with that?"

Wolfram flushed further. "I-I guess that would be fine. I-it's tradition right?" _I really hope not a dress._

"Yes it is. In our country anyway. I think you will look really good too, Wolf." He smiled. "Ah, not a real dress for sure."

"Y-you do?" Wolfram turned his red face downwards. "That's good then."

"Yes I really do. We will have to come here for a day and go shopping. Hopefully not spend too much time away. I wonder if your mother has figured it out yet." Yuuri mused as he cleaned the dishes left in the sink and set them to dry.

"Chances are she has. The maids are not very good at keeping their mouths shut" Wofram stopped and his face paled. "Y-yuuri…what if they found out about you know…last night?"

Yuuri jerked his head towards Wolfram, letting the plate drop into the sink. He pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly. "They won't. I promise you, I won't let them find out."

"B-but they always seem to know everything." Wolfram reached his arms under Yuuri's arms and gripped the fabric at Yuuri's shoulders. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Gah. Why did I have to remember?"

"I will help you forget everything. Or at least make better memories to replace it okay? Ou wedding is going to be amzing."

Wolfram nodded but kept his face buried. _I hate this._ His shoulders tensed a moment then slowly dropped. "Yes, the wedding. Our wedding."

"It will be wonderful. Even if it is bigger than we hope it would be. I am feeling much better. I think we should leave when Conrart returns." Yuuri looke down at him, switching the topic rather quickly.

Wolfram looked up then stepped back a little realizing he'd let his vulnerable feeling take over. "So soon? You haven't rested enough."

"I am fine. I feel just like normal. It's sad to say but I want to return to Shinmakaku as quickly as possible."

Wolfram nodded. "Well, okay then. If you are absolutely certain."

Yuuri smiled. "I am."

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata written by me.**

**Akane, Yuuri, Shouri, Jenifer written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! Here is another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

* * *

Conrart walked along the sidewalk with Akane in tow. The man's constant rambling was grating on his nerves but he did his best to maintain composure. He didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves as Akane was in handcuffs. The man however, didn't seem to mind it as he just continued to talk on and on.

"You know, we could go to my place. I could finally show you my room." Akane said after a long tirade of useless subjects.

"I have to decline." Conrart did not look back as him at all as they walked.

"Oh but we would have so much fun in my bedroom. I am so excited to see you tied down to my bed." Akane smirked at the man's back. He saw Conrart as a challenge he wanted to beat.

Conrart's left eye twitched slightly at the comment. "Your thoughts are far from pure."

"Oh are they? I don't think so. I don't think it's that bad. Your brother was really good too. So tight." Akane baited him, knowing the reaction he'd get.

Conrart stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at the man, his eyes dark, serious, and angry. "What you did to Wolfram is unforgivable. You don't deserve the treatment you are given." He balled his fist up in a desperate attempt to hold in his anger.

"Oh? That is true. I don't need to be thrown inside of a dungeon. I should be placed in Yuuri's bed in between him and Wolfram so I can have the two of them at my disposal. That will be great, won't it?" Akane spoke in response. He acted as if everything he'd done was normal and to be expected. Conrart however didn't bother to give an answer. Instead he turned back around on his heel and gripped Akane's arm harder. He walked, his pace faster, dragging the ebony haired man with him. "So where are we going? You're boring when you don't talk." Akane frowned.

"I already told you." Conrart stared ahead as he walked.

"They won't believe you, you know. They may think that you hurt me, instead. The police are so particular." Akane smirked behind him.

"Believe it or not, I do have good reason for them to keep you. Stalking is a good enough reason and I've got enough eveidence of that." Conrart responded. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince the police of what the man did as he wasn't present for most of it. However, he did attempt to molest him, perhaps…that would be enough? He wasn't sure. Earth was so different for Shin Makoku.

"Oh I don't know. It's very hard to prove something like that with no actual evidence."

"It's enough to hold you for questioning."

"Oh and I don't think they can even do that! You don't have enough evidence for that to happen." Akane smirked with triumph.

Conrart slowed his walking. The man was right. The police may ask questions, but they'd also detain Conart as well to talk to him. At this point he really couldn't risk being caught up all day. They needed to get back to Shin Makoku before too much time passed. He sighed, clenching his teeth. "Fine. Where do you live?" He asked finally. He wasn't happy about it, but at least they could escape without him.

"Oh? It's just down the street a little bit. Around a ten minute walk. So ...you finally decided you wanted to see my bedroom?" Akane wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he stated the question.

"Sure. If that is what you wish to believe." Conrart said in quick response.

"Oh you will love what my room looks like. I can't wait to mesmerize you on the bed."

"I highly doubt you will be able to do so. I am in a rush to return back to his Majesty's side."

"Oh are you now? Well, I will have to make sure it's quick then. Though I wanted to play with you for a while too." Akane pouted, his bottom lip stuck out under his top.

Conrart sighed with difficult restraint. "I will again have to decline."

"Is that because you like me sooo much that you can't just wait to use me? You know I do moan very loudly."

Conrart closed his eyes in frustration. _I'll just be glad to be rid of this monterous personality. _"I really don't care for that sort of thing."

"Oh really? I would think someone would love to have your fine ass. Don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't use such a crude phrase."

"Oh I bet you do with your significant other. And you like it." Akane smirked and winked at him.

Conrart shook his head. "Your thinking is wrong. How much further?" He really couldn't stand much more of the man. He was already frustrated that he wasn't going to be properly punished for what he'd done.

"Just around the corner." Akane pulled on his arms and lead Conrart towards the apartment building in which he lived. "Here it is, isn't it cute? My apartment is on the top floor. There shouldn't really be anyone to bother us." He rubbed his shoulder against Conrart's. Standing side by side, he was only a few inches shorter than the other.

"How convenient for you." Conrart shook his head then sighed. "Fine then. Show the way."

Akane showed him the way throught the building and to the top floor where he then lead to his door. "My key is in my back pocket. Would you like to get it?" Akane smirked up at Conrart and pushed his backside against his leg.

"I would prefer not to do so." Conrat moved away and dug out the handcuff key from his pants pocket. He bent down a little to unlock the cuffs from Akane's wrists.

Akane pouted a little. "Spoil sport." He then smiled as he pulled the key from his pocket. He turn and threw his arms around Conrart's neck, which wasn't hard to do since he was nearly as tall as him. "You're so handsome."

Conrart took a step backward, both hands reached up to pull Akane's away. "Please go inside." He breathed frustrated.

Akane simply smiled again and turned around the unlock the door. However, the moment he swung open he grabbed Conrart's arm and tugged him inside, closing the door behind them with his foot. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "So sexy…" He looked at him with a seductive grin.

Conrart grunted and pulled on Akane's arms once again. He'd been pulled off balance and was unable to stop him from grabbing him again. "I would appreciate it if you would release me." He swallowed his anger as much as he could.

"Never!" Akane grinned and pulled him further into the apartment. "This room just got better looking."

Conrart stopped their movement and pried Akane's arms away, shoving him a bit. "That is quite enough. I really haven't the time or desire." He turned and moved for the door.

"Oh? Well then we are going back to Yuuri already? Mm, you make me so sad."

"You." Conrart pointed at him. "Are going to stay here. If you do so, no further action will be taken." _That is until evidence can be proven by Earth's laws. _

"I am not. I am going to go with you!" Akane smiled and grabbed his hand. "I have to see Yuuri again."

Conrart stopped and pushed Akane back towards what he assumed was his room. "No." He spoke forcibly. "You. Are. Staying. Here."

"Well then you are staying here with me." Akane spun around again and pulled him by the waist until their bodies met.

Conrart let out a frustrated sigh. "NO." He pried him away again. "That is enough, Akane." He glared, this time not caring if he kept his temper down or not.

"Oh, no it's not." Akane stepped closer once again and kissed his cheek before the man shoved him away. "Let's go visit Yuuri."

Conrart growled in return. "I said enough!" He yelled, his temper lost. He turned Akane around and pushed him towards his room. "Go sleep."

"I can't when I know that Yuuri is in this world!" Akane smiled over his shoulder. "I am going with you."

Conrart plucked the handcuffs from his pocket and slapped one back onto Akane's wrist. "You. Are staying here."

"Oh? So you want to play rough do you?" Akane smiled down as his wrist. "Where are you going to tie me up?"

Conrart glared and grabbed his arm. He hauled him down the hall and into the small bedroom. He snapped the second cuff around the post. He knew he'd be able to get away but it would at least give Conrart a good headstart.

"Oh so you do want to play on the bed?" Akane smiled at him, amused. "Where are you going to start first?"

Conrart made sure that both cuffs were secure. "I'll be leaving now with you happily tethered in your house." He turned on his heel and headed out the bedroom door.

Akane frowned. "Conrart? Conrart!" He sighed then smiled. _OH well, he'll come back eventually."_

Conrart let out a sigh or relief glad to be rid of Akane. "Finally." He said as he made his way back down to the ground level and out onto the street. He started to walk away then hesitated and turned to look up at the building. He couldn't just let Akane sit there with the freedom he certainly did not deserve. But how could Conrart get him into Police custody without being detained himself. After all, he was a foreigner, and a man slightly larger than Akane. The police may not believe him when he told the story of Wolfram's rape to them. They'd want to talk with Wolfram and hours, possibly a day later, they'd finally be able to leave.

Conrart shook his head and sighed before looking towards a group of men who were walking along the sidewalk. He bit the inside of his lip in thought then hurried over and asked for a cellular phone. One man bowed his head and graciously offered it out to him. Conrart bowed his head in return then looked sheepishly at the man. He didn't know how to call the correct authorities which made the man laugh. A few minutes later, Conrart found himself connected with the police station. He paced the sidewalk back and forth as he described what had happened over the phone. Refusing to give his name as he and the 'victim' wanted to be anonymous. That little fact seemed to bother the officer on the other end but eventually he agreed to take the suspect into custody for questioning. Conrart thanked him graciously and returned the phone to the man who'd loaned it to him. The small group stared at Conrart, having not meant to over hear the conversation. The looked at each other and hurried away after taking a few glances at the apartment building.

Conrart sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to wait for the police to show up before he left. Just to be sure. He sat on a bench and picked up an abandoned newspaper to read as he waited. Luckily for him, the timing of the police was quickly managed. Soon a squad car arrived and two officers exited the vehicle. Both hurried inside the building. Conrart stood up, trusting in the police and started down the street again. He hurried back to the Shibuya house where the rest would be waiting for him. The journey went much quicker as he wasn't tugging along a pest for a man.

Conrart worked his way back along the sidewalk, a few women giggling as he passed. He couldn't help but smile. It often happened when he went to Earth. The women and sometimes even the men would stare. Though it was nothing compared to when they saw Gunter or Wolfram. It amazed him the difference it made between them. The people on Earth weren't used to seeing people as 'beautiful' as them as Jennifer had once put it. Conrart smiled a little to himself and shook his head, one hand in his pocket as he walked.

Several minutes passed and Conrart finally found himself outside the Shibuya house. Out of polite nature he knocked on the door and waited.

"Conrart! There you are! I thought you had disappeared." Jennifer smiled as she opened the door.

Yuuri walked up behind her and waved him inside. "We've decided to leave."

Conrart entered the house as he was beckoned in and looked at Yuuri, then to Wolfram who had followed him from the kitchen. "Your Majesty, is that wise?" He asked. His eyes fell on the sleeping Murata on the couch. His body was half slumped over and his mouth hung a little open.

Wolfram watched Conrart, his eyes a little wide as he seemed to be searching for something.

"Ah, he's not here, Wolfram. I made sure he stayed at home."

"Huh? Oh! I wasn't worried." Wolfram turned from him in a huff, his arms folded over his shoulders. Though the blonde couldn't help but feel relieved.

Conrart put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"I think it is. We have a wedding to prepare for anyway." Yuuri smiled when he saw Murata. He walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Murata it is time. I'm ready to go."

"Hmm...?" Murata blinked his eyes open the lifted one hand to rub the sleep from them. He slid his glasses back onto his face and looked up at Yuuri. "So soon? Are you well enough? Has Shouri bullied you into letting him come?"

"Ah no. Shouri hasn't said anything about it. Did he want to come as well?" Yuuri walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up them. "Shouri you said you wanted to come as well?"

Shouri appeared a few seconds later at the top. "Yes I did Yuu-chan. Will you let me come with?"

"I can handle it." Yuuri responded as Shouri started down the stairs. "But Shouri, why do you want to come?"

"I want to help prepare for your wedding as your best man." Shouri said but flicked is gaze and Murata and back. "More or less."

"Well I guess you can come. Murata, you ready?"

"Ah-" Murata sighed and stood up. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it'll be fine I suppose. I'll just have to lend my energy." *sighs standing up and shakes his head* Yes, it'll be fine then I suppose. I'll just have to lend my power.

"Shall we go then? Shouri, I'm allowing you to come but you have to promise me to not use your powers while you are there alright?" Yuuri said seriously.

"Yuu-chan, I promise you." Shouri said and couldn't help a small smile.

"Good now let's go." Yuuri started up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Everyone followed after him and prepared themselves in the small tub. It was hard to hold that many people in it at once but they managed to fit. "Ready?" Yuuri smiled as he put a hand on Murata's shoulder.

Murata nodded closing his eyes a moment. "Yes, I believe we are." He flicked his eyes at each of the others then away again. "Anytime you are ready."

"Yes, I am ready." Yuuri closed his eyes as he started the pool of water into swirls the encased all of them. Seconds later they all arrived in the pool in the middle of Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri had learned how to get through the castle's natural defeses. Part of the Blood Pledge was that elements would be altered. No one except for Yuuri had been able to travel to and from the castle. Yuuri breathed rather hard and leaned on the edge of the pool, holding himself up.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay? Yuu-chan?" Shouri ran over to Yuuri and looked at him.

"Yes, Shouri." Yuuri tried to stand up but fell onto his knees. "I'm fine." He sucked in a few deep breaths.

"I told you you weren't ready! Ah, why do you never listen to me?" Wolfram asked as he knelt in the water to help him stand.

Murata bent down, one hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "He's just over-used his power today. Especially since the Maoh came out earlier this morning."

Conrart nodded in agreement. "You've really outdone yourself today, highness. I suggest heading straight to your bedroom for rest."

"I am fine...Wolfram. Really I am fine." Yuuri sat there in the water panting.*

"Yuu-chan. Why did you do that? You should get to bed." Shouri said, his hands on his hips.

"I said 'I'm fine.' Wolfram, you should see if your mother has found out yet."

Wolfram swallowed and looked to Conrart. "Ah...h-how do you think...she'll react?"

"Very...excitedly." Conrart sighed in response.

"Lord Weller, why don't you and Wolfram go on and take care of things?" Murata suggested as he stepped from the pool.

"W-what? And leave Yuuri?" Wolfram asked him, his eyes a little wide.

"Murata, I'm not leaving Wolfram's side." Yuuri stood up and took a hold of Wolfram's hand. He leaned against him. "Ah…"

"I can help with preperations too you know." Shouri said feeling a bit ignored.

"Ah...careful Yuuri...you're exhausted." Wolfram looked at him and put his arm around his waist to help support him.

"I'll be able to handle it." Conrart responded.

Murata nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Very well. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to Shinou for a few hours."

"I am fine Wolfram." Yuuri smiled at him then carefully moved his arm so he could sit on the edge of the pool.

"May I go with you, Murata? I want to talk to Shinou about a few things about my power." Shouri stepped over towards him. The two conversations happening was getting confusing for him.

"You are such a liar! You can barely stand up!" Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri with both hands on his hips. "I shall carry you!" He pointed at him.

"Ah, Wolfram that's not really the best idea." Conrart stepped forward.

Murata took a moment to respond to Shouri, having been a little distracted by the others. "Eh, sure I suppose? But be careful the maidens there might make you do all sorts of chores." _That's the second time he's used my name._ Murata thought. It was strange. Why was Shouri suddenly acting more familiar with him?

"No, no." Yuuri put his hands up in front of his face and waved them back and forth. "Wolfram I can walk. Really I'm fine."

"It's fine. I don't mind doing a few chores." Shouri said watching Wolfram and Yuuri a moment. _If that means that I can be around you a lot of the time I am fine with a few chores. _"Lead the way, friend-of-my-little brother."

Wolfram face reddened and he ingnored Yuuri's protests as he bent over to try and pick him up. "You carried me aroung so I should do the-.

Conrart took Wolfram's shoulders to pull him back gently. "I'll carry him for you." He bent down and lifted Yuuri into his arms easily before either could protest.

"Ah-ah.." Yuuri felt himself lifted up. He didn't have the energy to really protest much as his eyes started to slide closed. "Wolfram…" He breathed before he drifted off rather quickly. He was more exhausted than he'd thought.

"Hey-" Wolfram nodded. "Let's get Yuuri into his bed." Both he and Conrart started off towards the main doors to the castle where a few maids waited to serve them.

Once inside and after dismissing the maids Wolfram and Conrart made their way with Yuuri towards the king's bedroom. Wolfram walked quietly right next to Conrart without really realizing it. He subconsciously was still seeking the comfort of his older brother's protection.

"I think a few hours of good sleep will have his Majesty back to normal.

"I hope so." Wolfram nodded and the two continued towards the bedroom in silence another minute or so. "Uhm…" Wolfram looked down at the ground as they walked. "Listen, Conrart. Thank you for all you're doing. T-to deal with this."

"Don't worry Wolfram. I would do anything for King Yuui. I would do anything for you." Conrart responded gently.

Wolfram looked up at him a moment then back down as they entered the bedroom. "Just. I don't know. I really needed you and well, you were there. I just."

Conrart couldn't help but chuckle. "This is out of character for you, Wolfram."

"I'm s-so sorry…Wolfram…" Yuuri's voice cut them off. He didn't wake but he seemed to be dreaming.

Wolfram bit his lip and touched his face. "Still worrying, even in his sleep."

Conrart gently laid Yuuri down on the bed and stepped back. Yuuri mumbled a few more words before settling back into a deep sleep. Wolfram sat on the edge and held on to Yuuri's hand to let him know that he was there.

"It's okay, Yuuri." He said softly pushing his hair from his face.

"I believe all will be well now. Why don't you rest as well, Wolfram? You still look rather tired."

"I'm fine. I don't really want to sleep right now." Wolfram responded.

Conrart smiled and nodded his squeezed his younger brother's shoulder quickly then left. Yuuri's hand tightened around Wolfram's as he slept on.

"My turn to take care of you." Wolfram smiled a little although he was still full of concern for him.

* * *

Murata watched with a small smile as the three entered the castle then turned to Shouri. It confused him a little that he would rather spend his time doing chores at the temple than with Yuuri. "Alright then, that should be fine." He turned and started towards the stables.

"Ah, alright." Shouri smiled at Murata as he followed after him. "What way are we going?"

"The only way there is." Murata responded. He stepped inside the stable to gather his horse. Two of the guards noticed him coming and started saddling the animal. "I'm afraid there is only one horse available. Are you alright to share the ride?"

"Ah, yes that is fine. I haven't rode a horse in years but it'll be fine." Shouri appeared a bit nervous as he looked at Murata.

"It'll be alright. I'm not in a huge rush so we can just walk the horse." He waited while the horse was prepared and then brought out.

"Ah, no, no we can ride it. It's fine." Shouri smiled at him. "It will be faster that way anyway, correct?"

Murata blinked at the smile. It wasn't normal for Shouri to smile at him like that. He then nodded and pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it would be quicker. I'm sure Shinou is wondering about a few things anyway."

"Yes, I agree." Shouri's expression changed to his normal, serious one. "What do you and Shinou talk about? Has anything major happened lately?"

"Nothing that should really concern you. Ah, the horse is ready. Can you mount on your own?" Murata turned from him and accepted the help of the guard to mount his horse. He then slid a little forward so that there would be room for Shouri.

Shouri helped himself up and sat there proudly. He looked at Murata who was placed in front of him and put his hands around his waist. _It's so small. Just like a girl's would be._

Murata felt the arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder at him. "Hang on." He clucked his tongue and snapped the reigns. The horse started forward as Murata directed it.

"Okay." Shouri held on a little tighter so that he could feel Murata's waist under his hands. _It's just so small…I wonder if this is what holding a girl would feel like._

"Not too tight though, I need to breath you know." Murata laughed nervously. *laughs a little nervously*

"Ah, sorry friend-of-my-little brother." Shouri smiled a little embarrassed though Murata couldn't see. _I didn't mean for him to notice, but his hips are so small, too._ Shouri found it difficult not to think of him.

"No, you're fine." Murata's laugh and voice were back to his normal attitude. "It's about a 20 minute ride there. Just let me know if you need a break."

"Ah, alright then." Shouri smiled again. He couldn't seem to help himself. "So, what do you do around here on a daily basis?"

"A lot of things actually. Most of which are simple planning and gathering information. Well, that is when I'm not doing the various chores for the maidens in Shinou's Temple. Apparently they really like having a man around."

"Do they really use you that much? I remember helping with a few things when I came over. But I didn't ever do a lot." Shouri sighed. "I will help distract them so that you can help Yuu-chan." Shouri paused as a thought struck him. "Friend-of-my-little brother, have you found yourself a girl you like amongs these maidens?"

Murata laughed at the question. "They are 'maidens'. I couldn't date one even if I wanted to. Why? Are you crushing on one of them?"

Shouri's eyes widened. "N-no not at all. I am not even interested in a girl." Shouri's eyes widened even more at his accidental confession.

"Then why did you insist on coming here to see someone?" Murata asked suspiciously. _Wait, what is he saying exactly? _

"I ah…I still am." Shouri smiled at him. "So what do you and this…Shinou talk about?"

"Ah, I see then." Murata shrugged it off as they rode. Shouri always had been a little strange. "Everything I guess you could say. He has a way of knowing things. I suppose it's because he's kind of in a ghost form."

"What do you mean he's in a ghost form? And are you always around him?" Shouri's voice started to take on a bit of a defensive tone.

"He's a spirit, I suppose you could say. And yes, actually. I've known him for hundreds of years."

"Really? You haven't even lived that long. I don't even get how that is possible friend-of-my-little brother."

"You know I'm the reincarnated Great Sage, right?"

"Yes, but I really don't understand how it works or well, worked. So you are this Shinou person's friend from hundreds of years ago?" Shouri sighed a little let down by the fact. _Now how am I supposed to compete with that?_

"Yes. My soul has lived through many lives." Murata shrugged. "But it's fine. He's finally safe and back to normal after all the trouble with the four boxes."

"Oh..well that's good. I guess. So, what do you two talk about now? Do you ever talk about the affairs of life or of Yuu-chan?"

"We talk about everything. There really isn't a limit. We're together quite often, it would be awkward if we didn't talk."

"I guess you are right." Shouri sighed again. "Well, what do you do around here when you are not with Shinou or with the madiens?"

"I'm hardly ever _not _with them. I rarely visit the castle at all."

"Are you planing on helping with the wedding?" Shouri raised an eyebrow during his question.

"When I am available. I'm sure Shinou would like to venture out as well to assist in the festivities."

"Is he allowed to leave like that?"

"He does every now and then, though he rides on my shoulder when he does. He doesn't have enough power to stay at full size when outside of the temple."

"Oh really? That's a bit odd. Does he always go with you places?"

"I'm the only one he ever leaves with."

"Really? Has he never left with Yuuri?" Shouri wanted to keep him talking. It was nice having a conversation with Murata.

"Not that I've ever been told. He doesn't leave often. Not anymore." Murata nodded his head up the trail. "It's up that hill if you remember?"

"Ah yes I do. I am pleased to have come back again. I am excited to see all of the interesting things that will go on."

"Chances are you'll only see chaos and the walls of the temple as you are put to work by the maidens."

"You really think so?" Shouri sighed and peered over Murata's shoulder at his face. "I hope I can get some alone time with the person I came to see."

"I suppose that'll be hard at the temple. Why did you want to come along anyway?"

"Because I wanted to see what the other life of my brother was." Shouri smirked. "I wanted to know what all he did here."

"The other life? Are you in reference to Shinou, the Great One?"

"I mean on this other side. As in the life of you and yuuri on this side. Since I don't know a lot of what the two of you do on this side."

"Ah..." Murata nodded slowly. "I understand what you mean. I'm sure it's similar to what Bob does back on Earth. Without all the technology of course."

"I bet it it tons diffrent than from what Bob and I do. All Bob does is answer phone calls and then pratice his skills. Yuu-chan seems to do a whole lot more. And so do you!"

"Well of course I do. There is much to be done, much to learn, much to plan. And also hundreds of years of lives to wonder about." Murata tilted his head up towards the sky for a moment. "I often wonder what some of those lives were like, but I would never trade any of them for the one I have now. The things I do and the people I know are worth so much to me."

Shouri smiled as he looked at him and just tugged him closer to his chest. "I agree. So you don't know any of your past lives? Can you not see any of those memories?"

"Huh?" Murata felt himself pulled closer and Shouri's chest pressed against his back. His cheeks pinked a little and he looked down slightly to avoid Shouri seeing it. "Ah, no. If you think about it, I would go insane. Not knowing what memories were really mine as Ken Murata. Though I do have some."

"I guess so. I wouldn't want you to go insane either. I like you as you are, Murata. I wouldn't have you any other way." Shouri sighed. "What kind of preperations do we have to do for the wedding?"

_Like me as I am? Since when has he "liked" me in any way?_ "Ah-" Murata pulled himself from his distractions. "Well, there is the matter of the ceremony which will probably be conducted here. Then, as with tradition, the caravan back to Blood Pledge Castle and the festival afterwards. While Shibuya and Wolfram both don't really want one so large, I'm afraid it will happen anyway."

"As in the entire kingdom coming to it?" Shouri looked at Murata's face. "That seems like a lot of work. Well put me to any work you may need. Call me your personal slave."

Murata laughed a little at the odd suggestion. "I've no need for a personal slave but I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

Shouri laughed a little as well. "I would be willing to do anything. As long as I am near you. Ah- just in case something happens with Yuuri."

_He keeps saying odd things. Why is it bothering me? _ "Wouldn't that make more sense to be near Shibuya then? I don't know about things unless someone tells me."

"Yuu-chan will have enough people bothering him. He didn't need me following him around. He still needs me around but I believe a day or two without me will be fine. And when the time comes, someone will tell us that Yuu-chan needs me."

"If anything happens we will be notified immediately. You don't have anything to worry about." Murata responded_. Though I wonder what really did happen at the castle. I've never seen Wolfram so afraid before._

"That's good. If anything would happen to Yuu-chan I don't know what I would do. Has anything happened here lately? Wolfram seemed bit out of it at the house."

Murata stayed silent for a few moments. "Somethings are meant to stay private, brother-of-my-friend."

"What do you mean by that, friend-of-my-little-brother? Has something happend to Wolfram?"

Murata remained silent as they rode once again. He sought for the words within his mind. "I don't know for sure. I suggest leaving it alone. Don't ask him about it."

"Ah? Was it really that bad? I will have to ask Yuu-chan about it the moment I see him then. He is really unreasonable sometimes just like you."

"Don't Shouri. I really don't think asking them about it is the best idea." Murata's voice took on a serious tone.

Shouri sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess you are wise sometimes friend-of-my- little brother. If you say not to ask then I won't. Possibly..."

Murata sighed and stopped the horse. He turned a little in the saddle so that he could make eye contact with the man behind him. "Listen. Part of dealing with affairs in this kingdom is to know when to leave things, dealing with the royal family, alone."

"I am apart of the royal family aren't I? I don't want to watch anything harm Yuu-chan and if they do I want to help make him feel better. Is that understandable, Murata? As his friend don't you wish to help?"

Murata sighed still making eye contact. "As his friend, I know enough about the situation to know he won't want to talk about it."

"And as his brother I know that Yuu-chan has to talk it out or he will only get himself even more depressed. You won't want that and no one in your demon kingdom will want that either."

"Fine then." Murata closed his eyes and turned back around. He nudged the horse forward with his toe. The temple wasn't far off as they could see it ahead of them. "If you must, talk to Shibuya. You absolutely must leave Wolfram alone."

"So it has something to do with Wolfram as well? Hmm..." Shouri shook his head. "Is it really something that serious?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I really shouldn't speak more of it since I don't know the details myself."

"Oh? Well then I won't bother you any bit more of it." A few minutes passed but Shouri couldn't let it alone. "Murata, is it really that terrible? Has my Yuu-chan experienced something that bad?"

"I thought you were going to leave it alone."

"I can't seem to not think about it. I seem to think of the worse in my head. Expecially since Akane just disappeared once they brought him back to earth. What do you think about it?"

"Well, Akane caused quite a stir here."

"What do you mean? I know that kid was quite clingy towards Yuuri when he was younger. But what did he do now? Not to mention how he even got here."

Murata pulled the horse up to the main entrance of the temple and dismounted looking up at Shouri. "My best guess is, and keep in mind I really shouldn't be telling you this, he forced himself upon Wolfram. The Maoh was enraged this morning. That's part of why Shibuya is so weak and tired. I don't know all the details and I'm not sure what happened for certain. I can only guess."

"What do you mean he forced himself onto Wolfram?" Shouri took a moment to think about what Murata had said. His eyes widened and his fists clenched at his sides. "I am going to kill that brat! I want to reurn just so that I can kill him with my own hands!" Shouri said angrily then shook his head to calm himself down. He didn't know he'd get so upset like that. "Let's not think about that, for Yuu-chan's sake. I will ask him about it later." Shouri dismounted the horse as well and looked around.

"Just leave Wolfram alone, alright? And like I said, it's only a guess."

"That is why I am not leaving right this minute to go and ask him. If you knew for sure then I would be leaving this moment to go and ask Yuu-chan and Wolfram. But for now I will spend my time with you."

Murata scoffed. "Nice to know I'm the 'distraction'. At any rate. You really shouldn't talk to Wolfram about it. He's really affected."

"I would talk to Yuu-chan before going and talking about it with Wolfram so don't worry about it okay?" Shouri reached out and ruffled Murata's hair.

Murata ducked his head out from under the hand and moved away. "What was that for?" He shook his head and fixed his hair. "I have to get inside before the maidens find me here." Murata turned on his heel and headed towards the Shrine room.

"Ah, let's go then." Shouri followed after him, one hand reached up to fix his glasses in the process. "So where is Shinou?" He asked looking around the room. The large doors closed behind him.

Shinou walked out from behind the boxes. "Ah, so you've returned so quickly, Daikenja." Shinou smiled, one hand on his hip, his half cape draped over it. "And Lord Shouri is with you? What an excellent surprise."

Murata nodded, one hand steadying his glasses. "Of course. I can't leave you alone for a minute before you start trouble."

"Indeed, I am." Shouri smiled and followed Murata's motion by pushing up his glasses as well. "You must be the one who likes to cause so much trouble. Shinou, we finally meet."

Shinou smiled. "Indeed, future Maohof Earth."

Murata sighed. "Are you two going to be buddy buddy? You'll only cause me more trouble."

"You're so overworked aren't you?" Shinou chuckled a little as he walked closer. While in the shrine he was at his full stature and stood nearly eye to eye with Shouri.

"What do you mean by 'buddy buddy'? I don't have time for someone who only cause's trouble. Don't you agree Murata?"

Murata sighed and put a hand to his forehead. Now Shouri was taunting Shinou. It could only get worse from there.

"Oh? Well then. You realize who you are addressing? Even so." Shinou put his arm around Murata's shoulders. "Did everything go well? Is my heir alright?"

"Yuu-chan is perfectly fine. He can handle himself better than you can expect even if something bad has happened to him and to Wolfram. And if he can't handle it he has me to help him." Shouri folded his arms. _Why does he have his arm around Murata like that? He even looks so relaxed! Gah…Am I really getting jealous because of a ghost?_ Shouri looked away for a moment to gather himself.

Shinou smirked a little. "I'm sure he can. I am only expressing my concern." He leaned on Murata. "So, how was the journey?"

Murata rolled his eyes at their exchange of words. "It was uneventful as always. Shibuya has gotten a lot better at controlling his powers for it."

"Yes he has even though he over used his power." Shouri frowned. _Why is he leaning on him so much? I don't like the way he is standing next to him. It makes me irritated. "_You should try to convince Yuu-chan that he needs to know when to use his power. He fell asleep almost imediently when he returned."

"Me? I can't tell him how to control his own abilities. Each Mazoku is different." Shinou replied then noticed Shouri's expression. "Is...something bothering you, Lord Shouri?"

Murata looked up at Shinou. "You really..." He shook his head then looked at Shouri after Shinou's question.

Shouri looked at Murata before looking back at Shinou. "You can at least guide him in his powers can't you? He's still so reckless."

"I've guided him to the best of my abilities."

"Shibuya is at his own pace now. He's doing quite well."

"You could have guided him even better. I don't appreciate that you haven't even told him when he should stop. When he should be able to sense he is over using his power."

"You say that after insisting on coming along even though I told you he was already worn out." Murata folded his arms and stood in front of Shinou, almost like he was protecting him. He gave Shouri a very serious look, one of disapproval. "There is no point in putting blame on people. Shibuya knows when he is over-using his ability but there is just no talking to him."

"That's our Maoh." Shinou nodded.

Shouri sighed and looked awake. "I needed to come." He shook his head and decided to try changing the subject. "But anyway, Shinou, how can you live without a body?"

Shinou archeed a brow then walked away a little in thought. One finget tapped his chin. "I've been in this temple for so long, I've forgotten so."

"We're not entirely certain, but we believe part of it is his pact with the earth, which created Blood Pledge Castle." Murata stood there, arms still folded, his weight placed mostly on one foot so that his hips were of center and one stuck out slightly.

Shouri took the chance to move a bit closer to Murata. "That's a bit odd. I still don't understand it but I guess it is hard to understand."

Shinou turned back around, his hand still sitting on his hip. "I personally believe it is similar to how the Daikenja's spirit has transgressed through time, as well as the same soul in Yuuri as was Suzanna Juliana von Wincott."

_He really does even stand like a girl. That hip…it looks so smooth to touch._ "So the entire thing is just a mystery to everyone. Even you?" Shouri asked pointedly at Shinou.

"Not all things are known." Murata adjusted his glasses as if it was obvious.

"Even though the Great Wise Man likes to claim he knows everything." Shinou smirked teasingly.

Murata shook his head and fixed his glasses again. "So childish sometimes."

"Well friend-of-my-little brother, you are quite smart. But I don't think anyone can know everything. _He even puts up his glasses all cute like._

"Ah, so you've finally noticed?" Murata smiled a little and folded his arms over his chest again.

"That doesn't stop people from trying." Shinou shrugged and walked back over. He put a hand on Murata's shoulder and leaned down to meet his face." So, are they really getting married?" He asked although he already knew the answer. "Even after such events?"

"Shinou, you know not to talk about it."

"To talk about what?" Shouri looked from Murata to Shinou. "What really happened? It's more, isn't it?" _This Shinou guy should really stop touching Murata._ "Tell me, Shinou. You know something, don't you?"

"Ah, not more than the Great Wise Man." Shinou explained.

"You seem to know more than the friend of my little brother does." Shouri fixed his glasses with one finger. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Yuu-chan will tell me when he wishes for me to know."

"Of course. Though, you both talk as if I'm not here."

Shinou laughed a little patting his shoulder. "It's not different than when you speak to others about myself."

Murata looked at him and nodded. "We actually have a few things to do in private, brother-of-my-friend." Murata directed his gaze at Shouri. "If you would excuse us for a few minutes? I'm sure the maidens can find something for you to do."

"Ah...M-murata...I can help you in anything you need to do. I am going to be king of earth. I would love to know as much information as possible." Shouri took a step closer not wanting to be dismissed.

"Being Maou of Earth doesn't entitle you to our..."private" conversations." Shinou smirked.

Murata looked at Shouri, surprised again at the use of his name. "Is something wrong, brother-of-my-friend?"

"Gah. Nothing is wrong." _Why does that make me so nervous? To leave him with Shinou? I want to talk alone with Murata." _"Nothing, Ken."

Murata blinked in complete surprise. "'Ken'?"

"My, my you've completely dropped all honorifics haven't you?" Shinou crossed one arm over his chest, the other draped over Murata's shoulders.

Shouri glared over at Shinou as he walked over to Murata and pulled him away. He put a hand underneath Murata's chin and forced his face upwards pressing their lips together. He then released and turned his back to quickly fix his glasses.

Shinou's expression changed a little. "Hmm."

"Wh-" Murata stood there in shock. At a complete loss for words as his face turned bright red. "What was that?!"

Murata, you are mine. So any conversations you may have in private may and will now have me in them." Shouri looked at Shinou. "No matter how much background you have. Yuu-chan's best friend is mine." Shouri turned Murata around and put his arms around him glaring at Shinou.

"I- wha?" Murata couldn't form a complete sentence in his head let alone from his mouth.

"Is that really so?" Shinou walked closer. "Have you even asked him about it? How rude to just claim someone." His smirk would have been humerous if he didn't feel threatened.

Shouri pulled Murata even closer to himself. "Murata is mine. He doesn't have a say on it. He is mine."

"Huh- W-wha-wait a minute here." Murata managed to get himself out of Shouri's grasp and moved away from both of them. He held his hands to the sides of his head. "S-so sudden Shouri. What were you thinking doing something like that?" He felt a little dizzy and had to steady himself against one of the boxes.

"Couldn't you tell that you had become mine?" Shouri looked at him and smiled a little. "You are so cute when you can't think." He then glared at Shinou. "It seems that we will have alone time now. Eh?"

Murata's mouth moved to speak but nothing came out. He pulled off his glasses and coverd his face with one hand, half hiding his eyes.

"Ha. Not so long as you are in my temple, let alone this room." Shinou folded his arms watching him.

"Oh? Well then." Shouri moved over quickly and took Murata's arm to lift him over his shoulder. "Then we'll go somewhere else."

"Huh?! Wha-hey! S-Sh-Shouri!" Murata yelled in embarrassment.

Shinou laughed. "It seems you didn't see that one coming, Daikenja!"

"We're leaving." Shouri said again and carried him from the room.

Shinou watched his expression changing again. "So…that's how it is."

* * *

**Akane, Jennifer, Shouri and Yuuri written by Vavila.**

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata, and Shinou written by me.**

**Novelization and editing done by me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those that don't know, I changed a small part in chapter 10. I hadn't uploaded the right version. So if you'd like to re-read that one first, please do so! Thank you for your time and feedback.**

* * *

Shouri set Murata down on his feet once they were safely outside the tomb of the Great One. He adjusted his glasses with one hand and put his other around Murata's shoulders. The smaller however was having a hard time understanding what had just happened. He shook his head and stepped away, his own glasses still in his hand. He blinked at Shouri the replaced the lenses on his face. "W-why would you do that all of a sudden? And in front of Shinou?!" He paced slightly back and forth not sure how he really felt about the situation.

"I did it because he was bothering me. The way he wanted alone time with you. I just…" Shouri walked over and pulled Murata to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "You are mine. Got that?"

Murata's eyes widened as he was pulled closer to the other. One of his arms was caught between their bodies, the other stuck at his side. "Ah- Shouri." He sputtered out. His face was still flushed red and his mind was a jumbled mess. For some reason he felt a slight comfort there in those arms but he shook if off and pulled away again.

"I won't let that Shinou take advantage of you any longer as well. You are mine and no one can use you." Shouri watched him as he moved.

"Shouri, you're not messing with me are you? Because that's rather distasteful." Murata looked up at him, not sure how to express the words.

_He's so cute. Just like a little Lolita girl._ Shouri smiled and put a hand under his chin raising the smaller's head to face him. "How can I be, friend-of-my-little-brother?"

"Then…" Murata swallowed and shook his head. "Hnn." He couldn't quite think straight. Everything was a mess in his normally well put together mind. He swallowed as he tried to figure out something, anything to say at all.

_It's even cuter when he does that. _Shouri's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he watched. _I wonder what he would look like in a cute kimono or Lolita dress._ "Then you agree to be mine. Good." Shouri smiled down at him, his hand on his hip.

"Shouri-" Murata's eyes widened a little and he bit his lip at a complete loss for words. Was he really being serious about that? "I never imagined you'd do something like this."

"Neither did I friend-of-my-little-brother." _He even says my name, cute. It's like hearing an angel speak it._ "You are so very interesting."

Murata tried desperately to regain his composure, he slid his glasses back up his nose. With his nervous reactions they seemed to have a difficult time staying on his face. "You're interesting yourself." He looked around the courtyard to see if anyone was listening to them.

"You're more interesting than I am, Murata." He put his hand up to Murata's cheek. "You are as cute as any girl."

"Don't call me a girl." Murata frowned despite the flush in his cheeks. Why was he even reacting like that? And with Shouri of all people? Yuuri's older brother? He thought perhaps he was feeling a bit sick. That must be the reason.

_I wonder how I can get to see him in a dress._ Shouri thought to himself as he reached out again. This time his long, slender fingers gripped Murata's chin softly and pulled him closer."No, look at me. I like seeing your cute face. It is smooth and soft just like I think one of my game girls would be. But yours is better. So much softer than any of theirs ever could be."

"Nn…." Murata responded at first. The way Shouri was treating him so suddenly was so different from what he'd grown used to. He couldn't respond properly. His hands moved up, flat on Shouri's chest just in case he needed to push away. "That's because I'm real." He blinked, surprised at what he'd said.

"Yes you are so very much real." Shouri lifted his other hand and placed it ontop of one of Murata's against his chest. "I am so happy that I can feel your hair against my hand. Your face, your hand. It's softer than I ever would have thought." He moved the hand from Murata's chin to the dark locks that surrounded his face.

Murata remained silent. His voice seemed to forget how to work along with his legs. He wanted to pull away, he should pull away. Yet he couldn't. His body wouldn't move and it was confusing him even more. Thoughts swirled in his mind, crashing into each other with no determined route. _What is this? Is he…and I don't mind it…i-it's strange…_ Murata closed his eyes a moment then opened them again, his dark gaze meeting with Shouri's.

_When he looks at me like that, it's like he wants me to kiss him. He's so cute. Just like a flat chested girl. My favourite kind. _"Murata. Ken Murata. So precious." Shouri's hand slipped from Murata's ebony hair and caught his chin again, holding him there as he leaned in and captured the smaller's lips. His tongue trailed along them softly.

"Shou-" Murata's response was cut off quickly, faster than he could really catch on. But what surprised him more was that he didn't pull away. He stayed there, letting Shouri kiss him. The feeling was so warm and strange but he couldn't seem to move or think much at all. Though his hand turned a little, catching a few of Shouri's fingers.

Shouri felt Murata's hand and moved his own to hold onto it better. He slowly moved his face away to look at him. "You are so soft…even your lips. It's better than I thought."

Murata's voice shook in response. His nervousness gathering more and more strong. "How long…have you wondered about that?"

"Since the moment you came out of the bathtub with Yuuri, covered in water. I already knew of the Demon Kingdom, so it didn't surprise me. But seeing you…was a surprise. Ever since that moment, I suppse I've been wondering."

Murata swallowed and nodded, this time able to pull away. "I-I see." He nodded. "Yet you always play those internet dating games." He looked at him seriously, though inside he was a chaotic mess.

"You don't like my video games, do you? Yes they do keep me distracted. But like you said, and I realized this today, I need to replace them with something better. Something real." Shouri smiled at Murata and took a step forward.

Murata he waved his hand and adjusted his glasses again. "You're too obsessed with those games to really be able to stop." He sighed. _Come on, Murata, seriously. Get yourself together._ He looked down and stepped away a little more. "you need something to do when you're not busy anyway, right? It's not like I have the right, especially since this whole thing has confused me to death. I've no idea what I'm really feeling at this moment."

"So I am planning on distracting you." Shouri watched him. "I'm sure how I feel, Murata." _Or at least I think so._ "I'll just have to keep up my affection until you give it back to me." He smiled and strode forward easily in two steps. His arms gathered Murata to him, hugging him tightly.

"How can you know? We barely talk at all." Murata explained as he tried weakly to get away.

"That's why I came here. To talk. Now we can get to know each other even better than we already do." Shouri surprised him again with a kiss. "So soft." He traced Murata's lips with his thumb before dropping his hand again. Murata's eyes closed at the kiss, like a surprised gesture. His lips trmble under Shouri's hand.

"I-it's odd being treated this way by you. It's so different." Murata managed to explain what was in his head.

"It's no different than I treat anyone else I like. It's nice, isn't it?" Shouri smiled and pulled him to his chest agan. "You're so soft and small."

Both of Murata's hands pressed against Shouri's chest this time. "W-well I can't help being small. It's natural for me." Murata frowned then blushed. _Why can't I say anything the way I mean?_

"It's so perfect. You're just like the perfect girl I have always gone after in my games. You're so small, so innocent looking." He smirked slightly at the hands pressing against his chest and just pulled him closer. "Like a cute little mouse."

"Agh…stop calling me a girl- mouse even?"

"You're as cute as one. No, even cuter. Such a cute face and small frame just like my games. You're so cute, so soft. You're not a girl." Shouri's voice changed a little and he looked at him seriously. "You're better than that. You're mine."

"Again with "you're mine." It's...an interesting thought. But...it's embarrassing to be compared to a video game. There isn't really anything to compare." Murata replied honestly. He never really was much for lies. Even when he should.

"No there is not. You are real. I don't need any more of those games as long as I have you in my arms."

"Hnn..." Murata frowned slightly then laughed. "To think I'm a replacement for those monotonous things." He shook his head.

"You're not a replacement for them. Not one bit. You are different from them. You respond to me. You actually say my name. You blush when I kiss you. You respond with actual, real touches. Ken, you are mine. Nothing will take you away from me."

Murata sighed nodding his head and pressed his forehead to the backs of his hands. "It's so weird hearing all of this. Especially my name from you. You don't use my name."

Shouri smiled wide and pushed a bit of Murata's hair behind his ear as he bent down to whisper. "My precious, Ken."

Murata shivered a little at the soft breath that tickled his ear. "You really are attached aren't you? I honestly don't know how to respond to this." He sighed, his head and hands still resting against Shouri's chest. "I'm so use to just belonging to myself. Thinking only of myself, not….this. You didn't even ask if I _wanted_ to be yours."

"Well I will slowly but surely change that. I was attached the moment you talked to me. You're so small and cute, but only a little smaller than Yuu-chan, and your glasses...make it even better."  
He gently leaned Murata's head back to kiss his forehead. "You're just the way you should be."

Mruata let out a short sigh and ducked a little before peeking up at Shouri. _He's…in this view…_ "So handsome." He finshed the thought out loud much to his dismay and embarrassment. His eyes widened and his hands covered his mouth.

Shouri pulled his hands away and kissed his lips again. "I'm glad you think so. Was it my glasses that drew your attention?" He smiled as he kissed his cheek.

Murata shook his head and tried to pull away. His face blushed further at each contact. "Q-quit it."

"Oh? Do you not like it?" Shouri sighed and he smiled down at him. He tightened his grasp just slightly. "I told you, I'm not letting you go."

A small, distressed squeak escaped Murata's mouth. The sound only further embarrassed him as he tried to hide his face away.

"That noise is so cute. See? You _are_ cute. Don't deny it." Shouri laughed a little. "Now look up at me, please?"

Murata thought about the request for a few moments. Should he look up? What would happen if he did? His eyes widened a little. What would happen if he didn't? He slowly looked up, his face red. "Y-yes?"

Shouri took off Murata's glasses with one swipe and slowly bent down to kiss him. His tongue gently traced along his lips as if seeking entrance. He then pulled away only to kiss his neck, then his forehead. His hand gently cupped the side of Murata's face. Murata's breath became a little tense, his fingers caught in the fabric of Shouri's shirt. He couldn't respond, his body refused, aside from a quiet sigh.

Shouri swallowed feeling a slight sexual tension rise in him. He looked down at Murata, his expression hard to read. _I just want to pick him up in my arms and take him somewhere comfortable. I don't really remember where anything is around here though._ He swallowed again, frustrated. "So, may I take you somewhere when we get back to Earth? Like a date?"

"I ah-" Murata's mind seemed to war with itself. "I guess?" He said quietly and blinked his eyes. The blurred vision disturbed him without his glasses.

"I think it would be nice! We could...ah.. Yuu-chan and I always used to go to the theme park maybe we could do a double date with Wolfram and Yuu-chan as well. I don't think Wolfram has ever been to a theme park." Shouri rambled on excitedly. The thought made him so happy. More than he thought it would. He really did feel something for Murata. It warmed him inside as he smiled down at the other. "I want to go on a date hwile here too, but I can't plan anything. Murata, plan us a date please!"

"Ah I-I really don't of a place…here. It's not safe to go anywhere alone." He sighed and looked around again, rather nervous. "I apologize for my world's faults." Part of him was having a hard time realizing he'd actually agreed to a date with Shouri. Though he was muddled and confused, he couldn't be blamed for not thinking straight.

"I got it! And it's not your fault. You should have the maidens prepare for us a picnic. We can just go and talk outside. Wouldn't that be nice? I can just hold you in my lap and watch you eat. I like this plan." Shouri grinned.

Murata however flushed in embarrassment at the idea. "Imagine what they'd say. Oh dear…" He held a hand to his forehead but Shouri's stupid grin plastered across his face was hard to resist. "Fine, fine…it might be nice to eat."

Shouri sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what they'd say. And it's settled then. We should have them prepare it immediately."

Murata flushed a little. "Sure, I'll see if they will." He then stopped and turned around again, one hand held out. "My glasses please?"

Shouri smiled and put the glasses on Murata's face for him. "You look good with them both on and off."

Murata blushed at the action, having not expected it at all. "Ah- thank you." He nodded a little. He then turned away and put a hand to his chin wondering how to ask for a picnic without too many questions.

"You're welcome." Shouri responded then walked straight towards a maiden. "If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps have a picnic lunch prepared for Murata and I?"

Murata tensed and spun around. _Did he ask so suddenly- does that mean she was watching?!_

The maiden bowed her head, acting slightly flustered. She had indeed overheard part of the conversation and it was now clear that she had been found out. "Lord Shoudi, it shouldn't be a problem." She avoided Murata's gaze as she turned and hurried away.

Shouri thanked her as she left then turned to grin at Murata. "See? It wasn't that hard."

Murata stood rooted to the spot, appalled. His eyes were wide and his fists clenched at his sides. _She saw…this will spread like wildfire._

"Are you okay? Murata?" Shouri walked over nd put a hand on his shoulder. "Murata? You look slightly upset."

Murata looked up at him, his mouth opening then closing again, not sure what to say. He then looked down and forced his hands to release. "I…I'm fine." He nodded and swallowed then nodded again to reassure himself.

Shouri tilted his head watching him for a few minutes. He didn't look quite like he was fine, then again he had been rather surprised and flustered by Shouri's actions towards him. A few minutes later the maiden returned and handed a basket to Shouri. She then clasped her hands in front of her and bowed.

"Here you are, Lord Shouri. Daikenja." The maiden flicked her gaze to Murata as she bowed to him then quickly hurried off again.

"Ah, now we can eat. Shall we go somewhere more private? Or do you want the world to watch?" Shouri smirked a little amused.

"A-ah private please." Murata responded, his face feeling hot again. _At least no one can see this embarrassing situation._

"Okay. That works for me better as well." Shouri smiled and let the basket sit in the crook of his elbow as he leaned over and swept Murata up into his arms holding him like a bride. "Now where to? Do you know somewhere private?"

"W-wah?! What are you doing?!" Murata blinked and quickly covered his mouth. He'd been far too loud if he wanted to avoid a scene. "A-ah…behind the shrine I think…there is a garden there."He covered his face in embarrassment.

"Okay! Let's go there." Shouri smiled down at him as he walked to the small entrance that lead around to the garden. He walked into it, but continued to go further and further, making sure that they really would be left alone. He then found a nice, green patch of grass with the shade of a large tree and set Mruata down on the ground then sat down next to him. He then began to unpack the basket. "It's such nice weather. Could it be the calm before the storm? What do you think?"

Murata nodded his head nervously. He wasn't sure what Shouri's intentions were taking him so far into the garden. And carrying him like a woman no less. "It's possible. The peace always proceeds something."

"I hope it's not something to horendous." Shouri smiled and finished setting up their small picnic. "Ah, Murata. This may be strange but…you still don't know what to think about me, do you?"

"Ah, n-not really." Murata admitted. He pulled one knee up and leaned his arms on top of it. "I mean…you're pretty decent company but I keep getting dizzy."

"Oh? Why do you think you get dizzy?" Shouri smiled and moved a little closer to put an arm around him. "Is it your emotiions screaming at you?"

"I don't-" Murata hesitated in his response when Shouri's arm moved around his shoulders. "I don't know. Just whenever you do something, my thoughts stop making sense." He flushed at what he was saying. He didn't really understand why he was telling that to Shouri.

"Oh. So I make the Great Wise Man, the Daikenja, not able to think? Isn't that what you're famous for?" Shouri laughed a little and bent over to pick up some of the food and held it up to Murata's lips. "Eat."

Murata had opend his mouth prepared to reply but the gesture startled him into silence again. He wasn't sure what to do. He lifted his had to take it but Shouri gently pushed it back down. Murata closed his eyes, embarrassed fully and took a bite.

_He's so cute when he looks confused. I don't think I have ever seen him like this before._ Shouri put the spoon into his mouth and watched him take a bite off it. He smiled as he prepared a second spoonful for him.

Murata swallowed the food, liking how it tasted then held up his hand. "I can feed myself you know." He dropped his hand and grasped the other in his lap. He stared down at them a few seconds, his mind trying to figure out how he really felt about the situation.

"I know." Shouri replied and set the spoon down. He reached over and took one of his hands. "Come, sit in my lap."

Murata's head jerked up and he looked at him. "Heh?!" His face flushed violently at the suggestion.

Shouri simply slipped his arm around Murata's waist and pulled him into his lap. Both arms circled around him to keep him from leaving. He was so easy to move and lift. So much lighter than Shouri had guessed.

"W-what are you doing?" Murata curled up a little trying to hide his face in his knees.

"I am holding you the way I should." Shouri replied and smiled at him. "Don't you think it should be this way as well?"

Murata stuttered. "A-ah…well…" He shook his head not sure what to say. "It's…weird."

"You really feel warm. I rather like it." Shouri reached over with one hand and picked up a piece of bread and held it up to Murata's lips.

"Ah…y-you should eat, too." Murata turned a little and pushed the piece towards Shouri's face. At the same time he attempted to crawl away but Shouri's arm held him firm.

_So cute!_ Shouri exclaimed within his mind. He let go of him for a moment to hold his hand as he directed the bread to his own mouth. He took the bite of bread and let his tongue lick Murata'sfinger as it left his mouth. "Tasty." He chuckled.

Murata pulled his hand back, shivering as he did so. He'd forgotten to try and escape again. The way Shouri had done that was so strange.

Shouri smiled as he swallowed then put the bread back up to Murata's lips. "Now, you have to have some." He chuckled.

Murata frowned a little but Shouri insisted and he finally bit a small piece off and chewed it silently until he swallowed. "Uhm…thank you." He said out of polite habit.

"You're welcome." Shouri smiled and leaned backward, carefully turning Murata as he went. He lay on his back, holding Murata ontop ofhim, looking up. He brushed a bit of hair from his face and just smiled at him. The sunlight seemed to halo around his head.

Murata let out another embarrassed squeak out of surprise. He shifted uncomfortably, alarmed at the position he was in. However the way Shouri held onto him made it difficult and he found himself leaning up and staring down at him.

"You just make even cuter sounds the more you move." Shouri's hands slid from Murata's small waist to his hips. _They really are just like a girl's. So small and soft._

Murata frowned a little then shivered. "I-is is cold out here to you?" He said hoping to distract him.

"I think it's warm, but if you're cold, come here." He pulled him down against him and directed his head to lay on his chest. He hugged him tightly with both arms. "Warmer?"

"Ah…n-no really. I think I may be coming down with something." Murata flushed red and squirmed to get one arm free. He touched his own forehead but didn't feel a fever aside from his blushing. "I…I just keep shivering." He said and quietly chastised himself. _Stop telling him all these things._

Shouri sat up a moment and took off his jacket. He then grabbed Murata again and pulled him down with him, laying the jacket over him and tugged him closer. Murata however wasn't quite able to understand what was going on. Despite his extreme intelligence, he felt like a lost child. "I will warm you up, then. I can't have you getting sick."

"A-ah you're making it worse!" Murata buried his face in Shouri's chest the best he could. He already knew he wasn't strong enough to pull away. Hiding was the second best option.

"Well, I'll ry to fix that then." Shouri started to rub his back, hoping to keep him warm. "Murata, I know something that could help you get warm."

Murata curled a little. "I-I'm plenty warm. That's…why I'm confused." He opened his eyes and looked up at Shouri. The view he had was different than he normally had. He could see Shouri's face, but barely from under his jawline. He blinked a little and felt his heart skip.

Shouri tilted his head down and smiled at him. "Oh? Well I hope I can help you become less confused. Today is perfect weather for an outside nap. Don't you think? It's always about work when I'm home. It's good to relax here."

"When I'm here, it's always about work." Murata responded and stared without realizing it.

"Well, hopefully you can relax with me." Shouri noticed him staring and smirked at him. "Do you like what you see?"

Murata's eyes widened and he immediately ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

Shouri laughed and little and hugged him tighter. "You can keep looking if you want. I like seeing your face. When you are looking at me, I get the best view of it."

Murata: His flush flooded his face and he took a few moments to compose himself enough to look up at him again. "You're…a lot different than I would have thought."

"What did you think I was going to be like?" Shouri raised one eyebrow.

"I don't really know. You were just…distant whenever you managed to talk to me."

"Well that was because I wasn't certain of my own feelings. It took me a while to decipher what my true feeling towards you were. And even then, it's not like I could admit to it. But now, I know that I like you and I want you in my arms."

Murata was silent a moment, letting his body relax a little. It didn't really matter if he tried to get away or not. Shouri's warmth and even his low voice were somewhat relaxing, comforting to him. "How did you know?"

"That I like you? Well it took a long time of thinking but after a while it just felt like it was a really good idea. I just couldn't deny my feelings of wanting to be with you so I came to the conclusion that I was going to be with you. No matter what happened."

"I…I see." Murata nodded and lay there for another few minutes. "I guess…I've been thinking about you every now and then, too." He admitted quietly.

Shouri smiled and lifted Murata's chin so that he could kiss him gently. He then wrapped his arms around him again and held him closely to his chest. "I'm glad. You are making me happier than I have ever been."

Murata blushed a little, a slight feeling of disappointment ran through him. "That's…t-that's good then." He nodded and lay still again.

Shouri lifted him closer once more, kissing him again. His tongue traced lightly along Murata's lip, wanting access. Though Shouri pulled away before Murata could even think about what the gesture meant. "You didn't reject me. I'm so pleased!"

Murata blushed. "W-well…I can't help it." He made a face at him.

"Well, you could have, but I'm glad you didn't." Shouri wrapped his arms around him and pecked his lips once more. "Your face is going red."

Murata flushed completely. "Don't say that!" He exclaimed and hid his face in his hands.

Shouri smiled as he put one hand on the back of Murata's head. The other pulled the small hands from his face and fixed his glasses for him. "I like it that color." He chuckled then kissed him once more.

"You're horrible." Murata said in a voice that bordered on a soft whine. His expression read as a form of distress.

"Awww, you're making me want to kiss you even more to make your face redden more."

"I don't want it to be red forever!" Murata said and this time tried to get up.

Shouri just pulled him back down and hugged him to his chest. "No, you're not allowed to leave. I just got you in my arms."

Once again, Murata's little noise escaped his mouth. Fueled by the embarrassment he felt and the red warmth in his face, he continued to attempt to get away at the same time hiding his face.

"The more you make that cute little noise, the more I can't seem to help myself." Shouri slid one hand up and pressed it against the center of Murata's back between his shoulder blades.

"I don't do it on purpose." Murata's voice was strained, muffled by his hand.

"I know you don't. It's just so cute I can't ignore it." Shouri smirked and squeezed him tightly. His eyes closed as his arms loosened a little. "So adorable."

Murata protested weakly. He hated how easily he was blushing. How just one little thing that Shouri did could make his entire mind just go haywire.

"You really are interesting, you know that, Murata? You act different when with me, by yourself. I really like it." Shouri let out a soft sigh. "You know…I rather like this world."

"I'm…" Murata cleared his throat. "I'm not used to being analyzed. That's what I do."

Shouri chuckled. "It's different hmm? So relaxing. No cars making noise, no people being loud all the time. I rather like the silence." He smiled and let out another long sigh, his hand moving absently up and down Murata's back.

"Each world has it's faults." Murata responded softly. He slowly relaxed again and a yawn rose in his throat. He could feel the strain on his body from being up all night taking care of things. After the chaos with Akane at the castle, he'd been working over time to avoid anything else falling apart.

"Yes, that's true. I don't know what this world's flaws are but at this moment in time, everything is perfect. It's so peaceful and quiet. It feels so simple." Shouri relaxed petting Murata's head softly.

Murata closed his eyes another yawn escaping. "Even in peaceful times, Dai Cimaron still plots against us."

"Ah well. For this moment don't think about war. Think about the feeling of my lips against yours. The feeling of this hand through your hair. Just…relax, Murata."

Murata's face flushed again. "Those thoughts in my head make it hard to relax. They keep running around full circle."

"I'll have to fill your head with more thoughts then." Shouri leaned down and kissed him again. This time Murata seemed to welcome it. Even tilted his own head up to meet Shouri's lips. Shouri smiled against the kiss and once again traced his tongue along the smaller's lips. Murata parted them slightly, completely unsure of what he was doing, but thousands of years of living must have given him some sort of instinct. Shouri slipped his tongue inside. First he traced it along his teeth then played at his tongue. Murata made a soft noise in his throat. The feeling was strange yet mesmerizing as his tongue battled with Shouri's.

Shouri easily took dominance with his tongue. One hand slowly traced up Murata's side, the other tracing small circles on the back of his neck. Just out of simple reaction, one of Murata's legs curled a little, despite being half on top of Shouri. He couldn't help but notice he rather liked the feeling. He closed his eyes and let out a short breath through his nose, shivers moving up and down his body.

_Am I going too far? I can feel him shvering. Should I ask if I should stop? He's just so cute and submissive. I don't know what to do. _Shouri pulled away after a moment and smiled at him. "K-ken do you want to go further?" He slipped one hand inside the back of Murata's jacket and shirt gently sliding them upward.

"Hah!" Murata's quick breath mixed with a gasp. He shivered at the shocking warmth of Shouri's hand on his bare skin. His small fingers twisted in the fabric of Shouri's shirt beneath him. "I-" He buried his face. He didn't know what he wanted. He felt confused, and scared even.

"I don't want to push you to do anything you want to do friend-of-my-little-brother." Shouri smiled and kissed him gently. His long fingers traced up and down Murata's side, touching the warm skin there.

"N-nn.." Murata's response was cut off, not that it was really composed of any words. His thoughts lost their focus again and a soft moan escaped his lips, resonating in Shouri's mouth.

"I won't go any further until you tell me to." Shouri teased as he let his fingers continue to trace the skin along Murata's side and lower back.

"H-ah…how cruel…" Murata breathed. "I can't think…"

"Then shall I leave and come back after you've had time to gather your thoughts?" Shouri smiled then removed his hands from him completely and helped him to get up.

A soft sigh left Murata's lips at the change and he ended up laying down on the ground beside Shouri on his back. He took off his glasses and draped one arm over his eyes. "My mind is what I rely on the most. But you seem to take that away from me. I'm lost."

Shouri let out a small chuckle. "I don't see how that is even possible." He gently slid an arm around Murata and pulled him closer to him, both now on their sides. "But I like it when you don't think, just act. I can see your true feelings that way."

Murata groaned in a little frustration. He hated not being able to think. Not knowing what he was feeling. If it was a phase or something real. He wasn't able to put a string of thoughts together in the right order. "Shouri- brother-of-my-friend." Murata shook his head and buried his face in Shouri's shoulder. "This is all so sudden and new to me. For once, nothing from my past is of any help."

"Now isn't that a good thing? You can use your emotions. Emotions just from _you, _Murata. I like it better this way. No confusing exes to worry about."

Murata smiled half-heartedly. "I never really thought about that." Fatigue once again knocked at his mind's door. Murata's body seemed to relax again. He felt safe, oddly enough, laying with Shouri like that.

"Just relax, don't think. You're safe here with me." Shouri smiled and rubbed his back gently. "I'm glad I could tell you have I felt."

"Hmm." Murata stayed in thought for a moment. "So am I." Suddenly he felt nervous at the slight confession. "Ah I-I-I mean tht you could t-tell me! S-since yo'e had he feelings and- and-" Murata groaned, his face flushing once again with heat.

"Sh, it's okay. I get what you mean." Shouri hugged him. _He's so cute when he can't talk and blushing lilke that. _"Hey Murata? What do you think of Wolfram?"

Murata blinked and knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" He turned his head to see Shouri's face. "What do you mean?" Why had Shouri changed the subject so quickly?

"Well I really don't know if my brother deserves such a wife as Wolfram. I don't know if I can trust him with my Yuu-chan. Do you trust him?"

Murata frowned, a little hurt that Shouri's mind could change onto a completely different subject so quickly. It was probably just a phase after all. "Of course I do. If you could see what he's done and gone trhough just for Shibuya's sake, you'd understand." Murata moved away from him and sat up, one arm draped over his knees. His back facing Shouri.

"Well then, I'm glad." Shouri sighed and let his hand play with the bottom of Murata's jacket. "And I know that Yuu-chan won't mind this relationship. You are mine now and I won't be sharing you with anyone."

"You certainly like to say that a lot." Murata's shoulders tensed a moment. "I don't think you should tell Shibuya that we have a relationship. I'm not even sure we do. And well, I have to deal with Shinou now, too thanks to you."

"What about the blonde do you have to worry about? What will that Shinou guy do when he finds out?"

"You kissed me right in front of him!" Murata looked over his shoulder at him. "I really doubt he doesn't know you're up to something."

Shouri sat up as well and put his arm around him. "What's he going to do about it? I like you, he can't change that."

Murata shook his head. "He's going to bother me non-stop now."

"Really? Why would he do that? Does he do that to Yuu-chan as well? I will stop him from teasing you! I'll have a word with him." Shouri's expression turned serious. "I will make him not cause you any problems."

Murata laughed outright. "No one, not even me can make him stop when he's feeling mischievous! He'll eat you alive."

"Well I'll have to talk to him slowly and make him listen then. I don't want him picking on anyone that is close to me."

Murata smiled at the image of Shouri trying to talk to Shinou. "I wish you luck then. He's kind of like a child."

"I have dealt with that kind before. Yuu-chan acts very much like a child sometimes. I think I can handle him."

"Just don't say anything to get him riled up. He's quite devious."

"I hope I dont do anything then," Shouri sighed. "I don't want to cause any trouble while here."

"Too late for that." Murata muttered as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Well thank you for the picnic. But I really do have work to do."

"Oh? Can I help you with any of it?" Shouri stood up as well.

Murata sighed and turned around, his normal attitude having returned. "Brother-of-my-friend, it's Shin Makoku business. Nothing really to do with you. The maidens though would love to have your help. I could honestly use the break."

Shouri sighed and smiled at him. He stepped forward and kissed Murata's forehead. "I will keep them busy and you can relax okay?"

Murata ducked his head a little, eyes closed at the gesture. "Thank you, though I wouldn't call talking things over with Shinou relaxing." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well if he teas you, just call for me and I'll come running. I won't stand for him making fun of you."

"I think I'll be fine." Murata smiled and tiled his head. "I've handled him for over 4,000 years."

"Well." Shouri sighed not sure how he felt about that. "Just call for me if anything does happen, okay?"

"Alright, alright. I promise you, I'll be fine. Just don't get yourself overworked with the maidens." Murata bent over and picked up the basket which they had barely touched at all.

"I won't. I don't think they can overwork me." Shouri smiled and grasped his arm pulling Murata close enough to kiss him one more time. "And don't overwork yourself with Shinou."

Murata's face flushed again, much to his dismay. "Ah-ha hahaha." He responeded with nervous laughter. "N-no need to worry about that." Murata started to walk away. Once he was around the bend in the hedges he lifted his hnd to touch his lips. "What…is going on?" He said to himself and shook his head.

Shouri smiled as he left then went another direction to find a shrine maiden. He couldn't help but feel a bit lighter, giddy even. Now that he'd confessed and made his intentions known, something inside him seemed to burst and release so much of the stress he'd been holding. Though Murata hadn't admitted to letting him have a relationship with him. He didn't full out reject him either.

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes several hours after he had been carried to his room. He turned his head to find Conrart sitting in a chair near the end of the bed and Wolfram laying beside him. "Wolfram, Conrad, what happened?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Wolfram sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, emerald eyes watching him with concern. "Yuuri, how are you feeling?"

Conrart too seemed to react to his voice. He straightened in his chair and offered a warm, gentle smile towards him.

Yuuri sat up and groaned. "I feel a bit better. How long was I out?" He asked lifting one hand to his head.

"It's been a few hours, your Majesty." Conrart responded as he stood up and straightened his uniform. Wolfram watched Yuuri with a worried expression. He didn't want to talk just yet.

"Ah, I remember getting here but not much after that. Did anything important happen after I passed out?"

Wolfram sighed. Yuuri seemed to be himself even after the overuse of his power. "Not really. I've been in here the whole time since you wouldn't let me go off without you." Wolfram pointed down at his other hand that still seemed clasped tightly in Yuuri's.

Conrart shook his head. "Lord Shouri has gon with His Holiness to Shinou's temple. Otherwise, all is the same here."

"Ah really? I wonder why Shouri when with Murata." Yuuri smiled and Wolfram and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you stayed with me. And you too, Conrad. Now, let's start to plan a wedding." He grinned like a schoolboy.

"Yuuri." Wolfram sighed despite the blush rising in his cheeks. "You really should rest. You aren't well yet."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram a moment then released his hand to pull him closer to him holding him in both arms. "Now I can relax."

"Ah-Yuuri, hey!" Wolfram protested as he fell beside him, cocooned in Yuuri's embrace.

"Do you feel that you can eat, Majesty?" Conrart asked.

"Wolfram, have you eaten yet?" Yuuri said in response. He closed his eyes as he held onto his fiancé.

"Not since your mother's curry." Wolfram replied and shifted a little.

"Your Majesty. You should nourish yourself as well." Conrart said with a more stern, serious tone.

"I will, Conrad. If you would have the maids bring something for all three of us, I would appreciate it." Yuuri opened his eyes a moment to look at him then closed them again. He repeated the action a few times.

Conrart smiled and bowed his head. "Pardon me for a moment then." He moved towards the door and left them alone for a short while.

"Yuuri, you look like you can't stay awake."

"I can and I will. I have to protect you, Wolf." Yuuri yawned. "Mm…don't leave my side."

"I protect Yuuri." Wolfram whispered and tucks hair away from Yuuri's forehead.

"Did you say something?" Yuuri asked as he pulled him closer.

"Ah, not really." Wolfram had to stifle a yawn as he slipped on arm over Yuuri's body, the other bent between them.

"Oh, alright." Yuuri opened his tired eyes and looked at him. "Just stay by my side."

Wolfram moved himself closer so that their bodies touched. "I will."

Yuuri smiled at the movement and closed his eyes again. Sleep overtook him within a few seconds as he lay there, Wolfram in his arms. Warm and comfortable. Wolfram smiled softly and took the rare chance to steal a timid kiss. Yuuri pushed out his lips in response as if he knew he'd been kissed and wanted to return the favor. Wolfram pulled back a little, his face pink. He smiled a little then nuzzled his head against Yuuri's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, Conrart returned only to find that both of them had fallen asleep. He smiled and quietly shooed the maids away. They would have to save the small meal for later. Conrart quietly closed the door and returned to his own room to clean up from the day.

Yuuri smiled in his sleep at the feeling of warmth against his body. Feeling safe with Wolfram gathered in his arms. "Safe…" He mumbled softly as he pulled him closer.

"Mgh…protect…Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled in response. Though both remained asleep. Wolfram was able to sleep soundly. No terrifying nightmares invaded his mind as the two sleep for several more hours.

* * *

**And there you are. So much sugary fluff. My feels were dying.**

**Shouri and Yuuri and Maiden written by Vavila.**

**Murata, Shinou, Conrart, and Wolfram written by me.**

**Novelization and editing by me. NOTE: I changed a lot in this one to better work the story. Going through it was a little awkward so hopefully it makes sense.**

Thanks for your time and feedback! 3


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A bit of a time skip here to help the story move along. Thanks for staying with me so far!**

* * *

Two weeks passed as everything in the kingdom slowly returned to normal. Wolfram and Yuuri spent most of that time together. Yuuri believed that he was to blame for what happened to Wolfram and refused to ever leave his side. Part of him thought that if he could jset keep Wolfram in his sight, al would be alright. Wolfram however, never told Yuuri the whole story of what had happened. He didn't have to heart and couldn't bare to see him in any more pain whether it were physical or mental. No one knew of the advances Akane put towards Yuuri that night, aside from Wolfram. He planned to keep it that way. Though he slowly started to feel safe again, and more back to his normal self. Though every now and then he would seem startled by a sudden movement behind him. Despite that, though, Wolfram seemed to be doing much better as each day passed.

Shouri spent every moment he could with Murata when he managed to pull him away from Shinou's shrine. Though the Great One himself quite enjoyed playing the antagonist to Shouri. It was so easy for him to get Shouri riled up. Though he had to admit he wasn't quite sure he liked that Shouri was courting Murata. The Great Sage was still extremely skiddish and nervous around Shouri. Though after two weeks of his advances, he'd become better at knowing Shouri was about to do something. But he was often caught in his thoughts so his perceptions of Shouri were thrown off. However he still wasn't certain how he really felt about it.

At the beginning of the third week Yuuri thought it was time to return to Earth for certain wedding preparations. He'd woken early and dressed before Wolfram woke. He woke early on purpose often just so that he could stare at the sleeping blonde beside him. He couldn't believe now, that it had taken him so long to finally realize what he really wanted, what he really felt. Shouri and Murata arrived at the castle a few hours later and the four of them traveled back to Earth, emerging in the Shibuya household's upstairs bathroom.

"Ack how do you do this all the time?" Wolfram coughed as he stumbled from the tub and managed to grab a towel from the counter.

"It's easy once you get used to it." Murata responded with a smile. He removed his glasses and used the corner of Woflram's towel to dry his glasses. He was aware of how close Shouri stood behind him but didn't acknowledge it.

"It really is." Yuuri answered with agreement and looked at Wolfram.

Shouri smirked and grabbed Murata's hand. "We must not waste time friend-of-my-little-brother." He pulled his body from the tub and hurried out the bathroom door.

"Huh?" Murata stumbled barely able to get his glasses back on. "A-ah can I change first?" He called as he was dragged down the stairs.

"Sho-chan, Ken-chan, where are you off in a rush to?" Jennifer smiled as she came up the stairs.

"M-mamma-san, how are you- Wah!" Murata tried to bow politely to her but Shouri moved too quickly to get them from the house.

Jennifer chuckled and hurried up the rest of the way. "Wolfa-chan, get changed quickly so we can go shopping!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Yuu-chan, you must stay here."

"Mother, I need to stay with Wolfram." Yuuri responded. He had a towel over his head as he was trying his hair.

"Yuu-chan, you can't see him in his wedding dress before the wedding." Jennifer pouted as she quickly pulled Wolfram out of the bathroom and into Yuuri's room. "Hurry and get changed, okay?" She closed the door quickly.

"Wedding 'dress'? Ah, okay!" Wolfram called through the door and looked around for the clothes he'd worn last time. He could hear Yuuri trying to argue with his mother through the door as he changed. His hair was still a bit wet when he left the room, the wet clothes in his hands. "Ah, what should I do with these?" Wolfram asked the two out in the hallway.

"Yuu-chan, take care of these." Jennifer said in response. She quickly took the clothes from Wolfram and handed then to Yuuri. She then took both of Woflram's hands. "You're going to be so handsome. Now come on Wolfa-chan, let's go shopping!" She giggled and pulled him from the room and down the stairs long before he could really protest.

"Mother, you can't just- ah she never listens." Yuuri shook his head and looked down the stairs worriedly. "I hope Wolfram will be alright." He left the clothes in the bathroom and changed into his own set of dry clothes. He then gathered up the wet ones and took them outside the hang on the line. The sun felt so nice out there that Yuuri decided to lay down on the grass and relax while he waited for them to return.

"A-ah, are you sure this is okay?" Wolfram asked as Jennifer half dragged him down the street. "Where are we going anyway? Jennifer-san?"

"Call me mama, Wolfa-chan." Jennifer smiled back at him. "I have the perfect dress already picked out for you, I just hope it fits, so we are going there! It's not very far." Jennifer continued to pull him down the sidewalk for several minutes. Some people noticed him as they walked and wondered what a blonde, foreigner was doing with Minako Shibuya.

Without another warning Wolfram found himself pulled inside a shop filled with dress and tuxedos of all sorts and colors. "I have my cute Wolfram here to try on his wedding kimono!" Jennifer called when the shop owner walked in from the back.

"Oh? Minako, good! He's even cuter than I thought." The woman giggled and pulled Wolfram into a hug. The gesture rather surprised the boy but he didn't have enough time to react before he was being pulled somewhere again. "Come here, sweetie and we will get you dressed." She pushed him into a small changing room complete with mirror and stool then handed him a simple, thin, white garment. "Put this one on first, then we will help you with the rest, okay?" She smiled and closed the door.

Wolfram stared at the door for a moment. It all had happened so fast he felt as though he'd gone through a whirlwind. He looked down at the garment in his hand and held it up, unfolding it. It looked somewhat like a bathrobe or long coat like Gwendel would wear. Yet there wasn't anything that would fasten it closed. "How do I even use this thing?" He said to himself as he set it down on the stool. He slowly took off the shirt and pants he'd borrowed from Yuuri's room and wrapped the garment around himself. "Uhm…exuse me? I'm not sure this is meant for a guy." Wolfram called out.

"Everyone wears these to weddings, Wolfram. You are going to be so cute!" Jennifer's excited voice came to him from the other side.

The shopkeeper knocked on the door once before she opened it again. "You look adorable, indeed. Now let me help you with the rest of it." She smiled gently to him and slid in a large box with the toe of her foot. Wolfram stared at the box wondering what in the world could be inside. When the woman opened it all he could see was a giant mound of white fabrics with small, silver details. She worked with quick precision, slipping layer after layer onto his body and tying them all closed with a long, white piece of fabric she described was an 'obi' followed by a silver cord to hold it all together.

Wolfram felt jostled around as he was being dressed unsure how much of it he could really handle wearing. It felt heavy on his shoulders and the intricate details made him scared to even move in it. "Is all of this necessary?" He asked as the woman tightened one last thing before turning him to face the mirror.

"You're just like a beautiful angel." The shopkeeper marveled and stepped aside so that Jennifer could have a look as well.

"I-it's…really beautiful." Wolfram marveled looking at his own reflection in the mirror. The tiny bits of silver caught the light making it appear as though he were a gem in the sunlight. He turned slightly from side to side to see the rest of it as best as he could. "Jenn- Mamma-san, this is really amazing." He blushed at his own reflection as he stared.

Jennifer clapped her hands together. "You really do look beautiful. I'm so glad that it fits you. You really are adorable I could just…" Her voice trailed off as she picked up a veil fashioned after the more western weddings and slipped it on his head. "Perfect. Yuu-chan is so lucky to have such a cute husband-to-be."

Wolfram watched her in the mirror a moment. "It's an odd feeling. For years I waited, now…it's happening." Wolfram turned to face Jennifer, the fabric rustling around him. "Thank you for this. It's-it's too much to ask for." Small, crystal tears formed in his eyes and fell down his pink cheeks.

Jennifer gently wiped his tears and held his face in her hands. "It never is, Wolfa-chan. This will only happen once, so it may as well be big. And you look beautiful. More so than I did on my own wedding day."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes shyly. "Thank you. I'm luckier than he is though." He smiled at her, the genuine feeling warming him from the inside out.

"He is definatly lucky to have you. And I am so happy to have you as a son. Your wedding is going to be beautiful and you will forever be a part of this family."

Wolfram nodded his head and smiled again. "I really think it will be." He turned back to the mirro looking at himself. The reality was finally hitting him. This was real. It was really happening. He smiled as another tear dripped down his face, caught by his finger. "It's all too real now."

"Yes it is. When you return to the Great Demon Kingdom, you two will have your ceremony and everything will be perfect. I'm so excited!" Jennifer giggled clapping her hands twice.

"To think by the time we get back, it'll be time." Wolfram blinked as a blush rose in his cheeks. "S-so I'm getting married tomorrow." His eyes widened.

"Yes, you are, Wolf! Now go on and get changed again so we can get you back home." Jennifer gently kissed his cheek.

"Ah-I can't get out of this by myself." Wolfram looked at her rather embarrassed.

"I'll help you, then." Jennifer smiled and carefully unfastened each tie and placed them into the box followed by each layer in reverse order until he was left with the last one. "Alright, come on out when you are done, okay?"

"Yes, Mamma-san." Wolfram smiled at her and closed the door, quickly changing into his normal clothes again. He laid the last layer inside the box and closed it. He picked it up and hugged the large container to his chest as he left the dressing room. "What else do we have to do today?" He asked with a large smile.

"We have to go and get Yuuri's wedding ring to go with yours and we need to have a lunch date by ourselves, too! Which one do you want to do first?"

"Ah…I guess ring first? Or would that take too long?"

"No, no it shouldn't take long at all." Jennifer smiled as she paid the shopkeeper for the dress. She took Wolfram's elbow and lead him from the store and to one a few shops down. "This is where Yuu-chan bought your ring, Wolfa-chan. Now pick one out that you like for Yuuri to wear."

Wolfram looked at her with a slightly scared expression. "H-how do I know he'll like it?" Wolfram stared at the large variety. There was so much to choose from, so many different styles and colored stones. "Uhm…what about this one?" He pointed to a silver band with swirled designs engraved into it. "It looks kind of like water."

"It's perfect, I think." Jennifer nodded her head and smiled at him. "See? That wasn't so hard." She waved down the sales clerk and had it fitted before she purchased it and handed the small velvet box to Wolfram. He smiled up at her and held the box carefully in his hand as he was lead from the store.

Although it seemed to take a long time at both places, Jennifer still had quite a bit of energy. Wolfram however was feeling a little tired when she asked what sort of food he'd like to eat.

"I really don't know. Would you mind picking for me?" Wolfram asked as he yawned once. The dress box was being carried by Jennifer so that Wolfram could hold onto the little ring box. "I don't know what you have here."

"We can go and get some traditional food then." Jennifer smiled at him over her shoulder. She lead the way energetically as they walked down the street, Wolfram behind her. "Ah, this one looks great!" Jennifer stood there, one hand on her hip, the other holding tightly to the large box. "I wonder what Yuu-chan and Sho-chan are up to while we are out." She mused as she directed Wolfram inside and to a small table in the corner.

"I honestly hope that Yuuri is resting. But where did Shouri go off to? And dragging Murata, the Great Sage? That was a little odd don't you think?" Wolfram sat down, both hands still wrapped around the little box.

"It seems that Shouri has taken a bit of a liking to Ken-chan. He was holding pretty tightly onto his hand." Jennifer giggled and set the dress box down on the bench then pushed it further in as she sat down across from Wolfram. "Now, order anything you want."

"Really?" Wolfram was stuck on what she'd said about Shouri for a moment. "I hadn't thought about that." He sighed as he picked up the menu and scrunched up his nose. "Uhm, this translator helps me understand your language but I can't read it." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes! I forget about that sometimes." Jennifer smiledat him and ordered something simple for him to try out. Once the server had gone off to inform the cook she took a sip of her water and watched Wolfram a moment. He fiddled with the little box absently as he looked out the window. "Are you nervous, Wolfa-chan?"

Wolfram popped his head towards her having been caught in his distraction. "Ah, yes, I-I am. It's kind of a big deal. I mean, it's not just Yuuri, but the King of my land, my people that I'm getting married to. It's a little frightening to be honest."

"But in the end it is just Yuu-chan, right? It's not like it changes him."

"Well, no." Wolfram shrugged. She did have a point. "I guess when you put it that way, it's not all that different is it?" He looked up, as the server returned with their food. Jennifer's answer was lost on Wolfram as he watched the plate set down in front of him.

Jennifer just smiled and picked up her chopsticks to beging eating. "And I can finally meet, Gretta!"

Wolfram's eyes brightened a little and he smiled at her. "Oh, yes. She's very excited about that." He watched Jennifer use her chopsticks to eat, then tried them himself. Several failed attempts later he set them down on the plate and frowned.

"Ah, you're not used to these are you?" Jennifer chuckled and clicked hers together. "Here, this should be more useful." She slid a fork towards him and smiled.

"Thank you, this is much better." Wolfram replied politely and began to eat. He smiled at the taste and closed his eyes. "It's really good!"

"I'm glad you like it. This is one of mine and Yuu-chan's favourites." Jennifer took another bite and giggled again. Her mind was moving much faster than normal. "I am excited to see the two of you finally married. I may just cry! My little girl is getting married." Jennifer clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled.

Wolfram looked up at her, his mouth full. "Hmm?" He tilted his head and swallowed a little confused. "Little girl?"

"Yes, you are my little girl, Wolfachan! I can't wait to see the Great Demon Kingdom for the first time. What do you have to do when we get back or are all the preparations done?" Jennifer rambled on, one thing after the next.

Embarrassed by her comment, Wolfram's face flushed pink. "Ah well, most everything has already been taken care of by Guner and mymother. There really isn't much left at all."

"Aww, I wanted to help. But that's okay. I am bringing the bride and her dress."

Wolfram shrunk down in his seat and looked around. "Q-quiet down a little. People will hear you. Can you not call me a girl?" Wolfram complained slightly.

"But you are as cute as a girl, Wolfa-chan! Yuu-chan is so lucky he'll have a handsome wife."

Wolfram shrunk down even further, no longer interested in his food as Jennifer continued to rattle on and on about all sorts of things. All the while somehow managing to eat her food. Once her plate had been cleaned she smiled at him. "So how about we go back home and prepare to go to the Demon Kingdom? I've been packing for days."

"Ah." Wolfram nodded and sat up. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood offering his hand to help her stand. The other occupied by the little black, velvet box. "That sounds like a good idea."

Jennifer took the proferred hand and pulled him into a hug once she reached her feet. "You're so polite Wolfa-chan! Just make sure that Yuu-chan treats you like a princess when you are married." She giggle and bent over to pick up the dress.

Wolfram winced and looked around hoping no one really was listening to what she said as they started to leave the restaurant. Jennifer paid at the door and lead the way back out onto the street. Wolfram relaxed a little once they had put some distance between them and the restaurant.

"We will have to make sure that Yuu-chan doesn't peek at your dress. Oh! You should see the tux I bought him for this occasion!" Jennifer said excitedly as she reached back for Wolfram's hand to hurry him along.

"A 'tux'? I really don't know what that is, but I'm sure he'll look good in it." Wolfram offered a small, shy smile as caught up to her.

"I am so very excited to see all of this come together. I even bought a waterproof camera just for the event! Oh, a camera, Wolfa-chan, is something that paints a picture of you really fast and is as small as your hand. I'll show you one when we get home." Jennifer explained when she saw the confused look on the blonde's face.

"Ah, amazing. How do you get the painting out?" Wolfram asked very interested in the device.

"You take the chip out of the camera and put them onto a computer then you have them forever." Jennifer explained vaguely.

"Oh…" Wolfram replied only more confused. "I'll just have to watch you, later." He stretched his arms over his head. The warm sun feeling great on his skin. "Ah, it feels so good out here."

"Today is a very nice day." Jennifer agreed. She put her free hand to her mouth and giggled as they came upon their house. Yuuri could be seen from the side still asleep on the grass in the back yard. "Look, Wolfa-chan. Yuu-chan is so cute when he's sleeping."

Wolfram stopped and leand his elbows on the fence. "I like it when he's sleeping." He tilted his head as he watched. "He's so peaceful that way."

"Think we should wake him?" Jennifer asked as she opened the little gate to the walkway.

"Maybe, he could get a sunburn staying out here all day, right?" Wolfram looked back at Yuuri, his hands playing with the little box.

"Ah, yes he could. We wouldn't want him to have one for your wedding pictures. Will you bring him inside, Wolfa-chan? I'm going to make sure everything is all packed and ready to go!" Jennifer giggled and ran up the walkway to the house.

"Ah- Mamma-san!" Wolfram called then sighed shaking his head. "Yuuri, you're so careless to fall asleep out here." He put the box into his pocket and patted it as he walked up to Yuuri and bent down to pick him up, carrying him inside.

Yuuri woke at the movement and opened his eyes to smile up at him. "Wolfram, I love you." He mumbled still half asleep.

Wolfram smiled, his face blushing at the words. "I love you, too, Yuuri." He chuckled a little and walked through the back door into the house and kicked off his shoes there. He then managed to carry Yuuri to the couch where he sat down, Yuuri on his lap. Wolfram wrapped his arms around ther other, enjoying the rare chance to do so.

Jennifer came in a few minutes later with several bags in her hands. "I think I packed everything. Oh! You two look so cute like that!" Jennifer squealed as she put her hands up to her face. "I should get a picture of this right now! Which bag is it in?" She asked herself as she dug through the bags.

"N-no that's really not necessary." Wolfram replied.

"Mm…Wolf…" Yuuri's eyes opened again and he kissed Wolfram's cheek before nuzzling his head against his shoulder.

Jennifer smiled as she pulled the camera out and quickly snapped a picture. The flash of the light surprised Wolfram a little and he had to blink away the spots in his vision. "There. Now I have it forever." She giggled.

"Mamma, what are you doing?" Shouri asked from down the hall. The door closed behind him as he carefully took off his shoes. He moved slowly so as to not wake the sleeping Murata on his back. A huge teddy bear was hugged under one of Murata's arms as Shouri carried him into the living room. Shouri looked at everyone in the living room then set Murata down long enough to sit down on the couch before he pulled him into his lap, the teddy bear held tightly against Murata's chest.

"That's odd." Wolfram whispered to himself.

"Mgh." Murata murmured as he was moved but didn't wake.

"See, Wolfa-chan? It's what I told you. So cute!" Jennifer snapped another picture with the camera.

"I'm so tired." Shouri said as he leaned his head back against the couch, both arms around Murata and the stuffed bear.

"Since when did the Daikenja-" Wolfram shook his head, confused.

"That is none of your business, fiancée of my little brother." Shouri replied and smiled down at Murata.

"You even won him a prize, Sho-chan! That's so adorable!" Jennifer clapped her hands.

"It's what a boyfriend is supposed to do, Mamma. I was just fulfilling my duty." Shouri said confidently.

"Boyfriend? I never thought-" Wolfram stopped when Murata started to wake.

"What…are you talking about?" Murata's groggy voice came from somewhere behind the large bear.

"Just sleep, Murata. You're worn out." Shouri pet Murata's hair. "Yes, Murata is my boyfriend. Though he hasn't really admitted to that yet. Does this surprise you?"

"Where…my glasses?" Murata continued trying to wake up but found it difficult. He didn't quite catch on to what Shouri and Wolfram were talking about. It was strange for Wolfram to see him like that. Normally the Daikenja was so well put together.

"To be honest, it does." Wolfram nodded. "But…I don't see an issue with it. The Daikenja and Earth's Maoh is a perfect match. Well, future Maoh."

"I'm glad you agree with me, Wolfram." Shouri smiled at Murata and slipped the glasses onto his face. "Here they are. They were falling off and I didn't want them to break."

""Hmm, thank you." Murata responded. He blinked his eyes a little more and finally woke up enough to realize he was holding the bear and on Shouri's lap. He blushd violently behind the bear.

"Do you finally approve of me?" Wolfram asked Shouri, emerald eyes shining.

"I do, because you make Yuu-chan happy. I can see that."

Yuuri stirs again and wakes up completely. He looks up at Wolfram and yawns. "K-kiss?"

"A-ah…" Wolfram blushed. "Well, I understand then." He looked down at Yuuri and shyly bent over to kiss him quickly, nervous around all the others.

Yuuri grinned at the kiss and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "Thank you, Wolfram! Did you have fun with mother?"

Murata tried to sit up but found it difficult with the position he was in. Yuuri noticed and tilted his head, eyes a little narrowed.

"Y-yeah, I did-" Wolfram started to respond before Yuuri interrupted him.

"Murata, what are you doing on Shouri's lap?" Yuuri asked.

"Murata and I are dating." Shouri adjusted his glasses and looked at Yuuri, seriously.

"Saying that so suddenly!" Murata flushed and hid behind the bear. Over the last few weeks he hadn't seen Yuuri at all and this was not how he wanted things to turn out.

Yuuri stood up quickly. "Wait. You and Murata are dating? How did that happen? Murata what did he do to you?"

"Ah, Yuuri careful!" Wolfram helped him up as he almost fell from the couch.

"It's out…ah…it's out…Why did you just say that, Shouri? You know I never-" Murata kept his face buried in the bear's back.

"It's because it's a fact, Murata. Whether you want to admit it or not." Shouri chuckled. "You're so cute when you're blushing."

Murata tried to glare at Shouri but the bear in front of him made it difficult. Instead he peered out at Yuui. "H-hi, Shibuya."

"I think it's perfectly fine." Wolfram said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Murata?" Yuuri asked him then glared at Shouri. "How did you seduce my best friend?"

"I've had an interest for years, Yuu-chan. He finally agreed with me, didn't you, Murata?"

Murata shifted uncomfortably. He would have gotten up off of Shouri's lap but the other wouldn't let him. "W-well, I never noticed…until a couple weeks ago when you made it obvious. By the other world's time I mean. And I never said I agreed with you."

"So you actually allowed this relationship with my brother who only loves his sim girls?"

"Yuu-chan, I like Mruata better than any of those girls."

"Does that mean you will stop playing?"

Shouri's eyes widened a little. He'd have to have one made with Murata in it or he might go crazy. "The ones with the girls in it."

Murata remained silent, listening to them. His own feelings were no where near as sure as Shouri's seemed to be. Even after the few weeks, it felt more like it was a game to Shouri, nothing real.

"Well, I can't wait to see that happen." Yuuri said and looked around, not sure how he felt about it.

"Now that we're all awake, should we go?"

"Have you rested enough, Yuu-chan? Murata?" Shouri looked down at him. He knew Yuuri would need Murata's assistance to transport them this time.

"Can you really handle it? You passed out last time." Wolfram said, concerned.

"I think I'll be fine. I had a nice long nap. And there is a day before the wedding so I can sleep and relax before then." Yuuri responded.

"We're leaving now?" Jennifer asked just as Shoma arrived home. "Oh, dear, just in time! We're going to the Demon Kingdom!"

"Huh? Minako, are you sure right now?"

"Yep! Yuuri said we can go, so we are going! Aren't you excited honey? We finally get to see Yuu-chan get married. Maybe he will finally show us his wings." Jennifer nodded one fist in front of her face.

Shoma sighed. "Minako, demons still don't have wings." He shook his head.

"Well...if you're really sure." Wolfram said amongst the conversation between Yuuri's parents. Murata nodded his head also. He was plenty fine and rested for a trip back to Shin Makoku.

"With Murata's help I can handle it." Yuuri nodded again and smiled. "Mother, please don't get too excited when we get there."

"Yuu-chan I can't hold my excitement in." Jennifer picked up all of her bags and the wedding box which she'd wrapped in several trash bags to protect it.

"Well then, let's go." Shouri stood up and set Murata on his feet. The teddy bear left behind on the couch. As they passed Shouri quickly bent over and picked it up though it seemed that Murata was too distracted to notice.

Yuuri smiled to his parents then took Wolfram's hand as he headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. Wolfram shoved his free hand into his pocket to make sure the little box would be safe as they traveled but otherwise remaind quiet. He was worried but knew better than to question Yuuri again. Murata hurried after them, trying to stay ahead of Shouri although it was proved impossible when the larger man grabbed his hand half way up the stairs. Shoma helped Jennifer carry her many bags up the stairs and couldn't help but wonder how they would travel with so much in one little bath tub.

Each stepped into the water as Yuuri prepared himself to make the journey. Murata reached out his hand and placed it on the other's shoulder to lend him some of his strength. Shouri gripped Murata's other hand tightly as Jennifer and Shoma connected their hands onto Shouri's shoulders. Yuuri smiled, feeling that they were ready, and the water slowly started to swirl before it swallowed them up completely.

* * *

After a night in jail and plenty of time to think, Akane wanted another chance at the group. Long conversation after long conversation with different police men only resulted in him being instructed 'not to leave the country' and a slap on the wrist. With no real proof and an officer who was partial to Akane, the man was released back into his own custody. Many of the officers disagreed that he should be released so easily but there was nothing they could do once their captain deemed him innocent.

Akane peered from Shouri's room, where he'd hold himself up shortly before Jennifer and Wolfram returned to the house. He'd meant to give some form of revenge the moment the opportunity struck but now it was too late. They were already leaving. Just like the first time, Akane rushed from the room and dove headfirst into the bathtub after the others had been swallowed up. He grinned when he felt the residual pull of Yuuri's power as it drew him down into the depths and deposited him in the forest in an area very similar to where he'd first met Wolfram.

"Perfect, just like before. And they've no idea I'm here." Akane grinned and laughed to himself as he turned to make his way towards the castle.

* * *

It seemed only seconds before everyone arrived in the pool in the castle's courtyard. Yuuri rose, panting slightly. He had felt a slight fluctuation in his powers as they traveled and thought it odd but shook it off as Wolfram assisted him. It had worn his energy down, but not nearly as much as before. Although transporting six people was no easy feat. Add to that everything Jennifer insisted on bringing along. "I ah…Wolfram, let's go to bed." He leaned on Wolfram's shoulder for support.

"Alright. We'll see you all in the morning." Wolfram picked up Yuuri and stepped from the pond.

Yuuri sighed as he was lifted but decided against arguing with Wolfram this time. "Thank you. Wolfram? Will you kiss me until we sleep tonight?" He smiled up at him, one hand playing with the hair at the back of Wolfram's neck.

"Y-yes…sure." Wolfram responded. His cheeks heated at the request but he smiled softly at Yuuri as he carried him. He nodded to the guards as they passed through the open front doors and moved down the hallway towards the staircase that lead up to their bedroom.

Once inside, Yuuri moved to get himself down, which Wolfram obliged and helped him steady himself. Yuuri smiled at him and swept him into his arms, kissing him gently as he pushed the door shut behind Wolfram. "Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our life together." Yuuri tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Wolfram's ear. "You will finally be mine."

"My waiting is over." Wolfram siged. He smiled at Yuuri, kissed his cheek, and took his hand to lead him towards the bed. "Would you like to change?"

"Yes, I would. Would you like to help me?" Yuuri asked with an innocent look on his face.

Wolfram blinked as a blush rose in his cheeks. "Uhm, I guess so." He nodded shyly. He looked up at Yuuri as he started to lift the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it off.

Yuuri moved his arms for him, smiling as he did so. He felt the shirt lift up and over his head then caught one of Wolfram's hands and placed it against his bare chest over his hear. "Your hands are so soft and warm." Yuuri smiled at him.

"Ah…" Wolfram shook slightly, his other hand releasing the shirt. Yuuri's chest felt hot against his slightly chilled fingers. He didn't know why Yuuri thought they were warm at all. He certainly didn't feel that way.

"You're so cold." Yuuri's face changed slightly. "Come here, I'll warm you up." He pulled Wolfram to him and hugged his tightly, both arms around him. One wrapped around Wolfram's waist while the other held his back, both arms trapped between them.

"I-it's because I'm still wet, Yuuri." Wolfram blushed at the sudden closeness. He just couldn't help it. Everything Yuuri pulled him near, his face would flush with heat and color.

"Ah, sorry." Yuuri respond apologetically and pulled away to unbutton and remove Wolfram's shirt. "Will you go and get our pajamas or do you want to just stay like this with me tonight?" He smiled at Wolfram wondering what he thought.

"I'll get them." Wolfram nodded with a shiver as Yuuri sat down backwards onto the bed.

Yuuri smiled and grasped Wolfram's hips in both hands and pulled him down onto his lap. "I want you like this. I just decided." Yuuri kissed him gently. One hand cupped the side of the blonde's face, while the other held onto his left hip. "Let's take off our pants and just lay in each other's warmth tonight."

Wolfram flushed even more. "B-but the clothes need to be taken care of and our underwear is still wet and t-the sheets are now damp."

Yuuri sighed and unbuttoned his own pants, then Wolfram's. He gently moved the other from his lap so that he could slide his own pants off and dropped them on the floor before climbing in under the covers and waited for Wolfram. "The sheets will dry as we warm them. Now come, Wolf. Come cuddle with me." Yuuri smiled at him, patiently waiting.

"I…I guess. You won't get sick?" Wolfram asked as shaking hands removed his pants and laid them on the chair. Part of him was apprehensive but he pushed it aside and climbed in as Yuuri had asked him.

"I promise I won't." Yuuri smiled as he pulled Wolfram close to him and flung the heavy blanket over them both. He snuggle down into the blanket and slipped both arms around Wolfram as he slowly pressed his lips to the others'. "I love you, Wolfram. I love you so much."

Wolfram closed his eyes at the kiss then opened them lazily when Yuuri's mouth left him. His hand found its way up to rest on Yuuri's chest. "I love you, too. So…so much." Wolfram's voice caught a little in his throat.

Yuuri kissed him again, this time letting his tongue travel inside Wolfram's mouth as he pulled him closer with one hand, the other moved up into Wolfram's hair. Wolfram clung closely to him as best as he could, one hand trapped between them, palm to Yuuri's chest. The other gripping at his shoulder. Yuuri let his hand travel down Wolfram's back as his tongue ghosted over the pearly teeth within Wolfram's timid mouth. He had to stop moments later when he felt a slight arousel start within him. He knew Wolfram wasn't quite ready for that yet. Not after what had happened just a few short weeks previous. "We should get some sleep, hmm?" Yuuri smiled at him as he pressed their foreheads together.

Wolfram nodded and couldn't help shivering slightly. "You really should."

"I love you Wolfram." Yuuri chuckled and kissed his forehead. "And I always will." He slowly closed his eyes but his smile remained on his face.

Wolfram's own small smile appeared in response. "I will always love you, Yuuri." He whisperd. Wolfram tucked some of Yuuri's hair off his face as he watched him fall asleep. Several long moments passed by as Wolfram watched him in the semi-darkness. Soon, Wolfram found his own eyes begging to close and sleep took him, wrapped safely in Yuuri's embrace.

* * *

Shoma waved absently in response when Yuuri and Wolfram left. His vision was captivated by the surroundings as both he and Jennifer stood in marvel at the castle grounds. The castle itself rose higher than expected and both found it difficult to explain their thoughts.

"Ah…it's beautiful." Shoma managed after several moments.

"It really is." Murata nodded and stepped from the pool shaking out his hair.

"Look at everything, honey. It's so beautiful and so large! Everything is amazing! Oh! Look at those up there, they have wings! They look so amazing! Ken-chan you should give us a tour!" Jennifer spun in a circle to take everything in.

"Mother, I think we should sleep. We can get a tour in the morning." Shouri responded doing his best to remain 'professional.'

"I'm sure the boys are tired, dear." Shoma responded although he himself would much rather tour now than later. He looked over to Shouri and noticed how he stood so closely to Murata and even caught his hand. "Wait…what's going on here?"

"Eh…heh heh." Murata scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground.

"Father, I am dating Murata." Shouri said matter-of-factly and looked down to smile at the smaller male. "Let's go inside the castle. We can get assigned rooms once there." Murata nodded in agreement and allowed Shouri to pull him towards the castle.

"What? Since when? Did I miss something here?"

"You did, honey." Jennifer giggled. "Isn't it wonderful? Sho-chan and Ken-chan are dating! I think it's adorable."

"Yes, Murata is my boyfriend." Shouri smirked as the other couldn't help but remain silent. Murata's face was flushed red but he refused to look up at anyone. Shouri seemed so insistant on putting a title on their 'relationship' it didn't matter what he said.

"Huh?" Shoma scratched his head, not entirely sure how he felt about it. It took him a little while to get used to Yuuri and Wolfram. Now Shouri and Murata? It was a little strange to him.

Lasagna hurried up as soon as Shouri opened the front doors and bowed to all four of them. "Welcome back, Daikenja, Lord Shouri. Guests, welcome."

"Ah…will you show us to our rooms for the night?" Shouri asked her. He'd forgotten which of the three she was. He never really paid that much attention while he was in Shin Makoku before.

"Yes, of course. And these are your parents if I am correct?" Lasagna smiled to Jennifer and Shoma who seemed distracted by the castle's interior.

"Why yes, and Yuuri's of course." Shouri smiled and squeezed Murata's hand to get his attention. Murata looked up at him and blinked and Shouri just chuckled.

"Please come this way. And Sangria will show both of you to your room as well." Lasagna gestured to another maid who hurried up behind her and bowed politely.

"Goodnight mother and father. I'll come and get you in the morning." Shouri called over his shoulder as he pulled Murata after him down the hallway.

"Oh, fine! But don't be a minute later then sunrise!" Jennifer called waving to him.

"Yes, Mama." Shouri lauged. "Come along, Murata."

"Ah, coming." Murata responded though he apparently didn't really have the option not to. "Goodnight Mama-san!" He called before he disappeared around the corner with Shouri.

"Now then, where do you usually sleep, Murata?" Shouri asked as they followed Lasanga.

"You ask that after two weeks here? I stay at the temple most often. But there are lots of guest rooms here. I'm sure there is one prepared."

"Of course, Your Emminance." Lasanga smiled over her shoulder at him. "We are always prepared to have you stay with us here."

"Then lead me to it!" Shouri laughed at Murata's expression when he spoke. "I'm slightly tired and I want to hold you close."

Murata nodded absently and finally noticed that Shouri had brought along the large teddy bear from the carnival they'd been to earlier that day. "How…did that get here?"

"I brought him along so that you'd have something to hold while I'm away. Besides, the way you clutched while you were sleeping, I couldn't bear to part the two of you." Shouri grinned and held up the sopping wet toy.

"It's all wet." Murata frowned.

"It'll dry during the night, not to worry." Shouri nodded his head to Lasagna as she opened the bedroom door and dismissed herself. "Finally." He pulled Murata into the room and closed the door. He plopped the bear on the chair near the bed and pushed Murata down onto the bed.

"Yes, I suppose so-" Murata fell backward and landed with a small, surprised, grunt on the bed.

Shouri lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. "You're all wet. We should get some dry clothing." He said although he didn't let go.

Murata shivered a little though he wasn't sure if it was because he was cold, or because Shouri was holding him so closely.

As if on cue a knock at the door signified another visitor and Conrart pushed open the door. "May I come in?" He asked pleasantly.

"Of course, Conrart." Shouri responded and sat up to greet him.

Conrart entered with a few pairs of folded clothing in his arms. "I planned ahead and brought a few things. My own clothing should fit you, Lord Shouri. And your Holiness, your own clothes were brought over while you were away." Conrart set them down on the small dresser and turned, arms at his sides.

"Thank you. How are all the preparations for tomorrow?" Shouri asked as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled off his shirt and hung it over the dressing blind nearby.

"All is as it should be. The guests are staying at the temple for now." Conrart offered a smile to Shouri then to Murata who seemed rather distracting sitting on the bed.

"That's good news. I hope Yuuri is getting all the sleep he should be. Conrart, will you make sure that he gets enough sleep?" Shouri picked up the pair of pajamas meant for him and took them behind the blind to change completely. "Can you do that for me?"

"I really don't think it's a problem. Wolfram worried enough about him for you."

"If you say so. Then you must get some sleep as well. Tomorrow is a big day for everyone."

Conrart bowed politely. "Of course. Rest well, Lord Shouri, your Emminance." He turned on his hell and left, closing the door behind him.

Murata watched him leave and looked nervously towards the blind where Shouri was changing. He swallowed once and stood up to pick up his own set of sleeping clothes and stood near the blind, waiting for Shouri to finish. He was busy sorting through the reaction his mind had taken when Shouri so casually took off his shirt in front of him. Normally seeing another man without a shirt wouldn't phase him at all.

Shouri walked out and ruffled his hair. "Go ahead and change now. I can't wait to see you in those pajamas." He winked as he walked over to the bed and sat down to wait.

"You say that all the time." Murata frowned. He walked around the blind and tossed his wet pants, jacket and shirt over the edge of the blind so that they could drip dry.

"It's because it's true." Shouri smiled tapping his fingers on his leg.

Murata changed quickly and stepped back out, glad to be in warm, dry clothes.

"So very true. Now come here. Let's get some good sleep before tomorrow."

Murata stopped near the bed, one hand on his hip. "I really don't think we should be sleeping together in the same bed. Don't you think we'd sleep better apart?" So far they hadn't shared a bed over night, although Shouri kept insisting.

Shouri ignored him and grabbed his hips. He tossed him into the bed and leaned over him a moment. "Nope. You are mine tonight."

"W-wah?!" Murata cried out as he felt himself mid air for a moment before landing on his back on the bed. "Hey-" He blushed as Shouri leaned over him, their faces only a couple inches apart.

"What?" Shouri asked as he pulled him close and kissed his neck as he laid beside him. "I like you."

"Ah…hah hah hah." Murata laughed nervously as he shivered.

Shouri continued to kiss his neck as one hand found its way up Murata's shirt. "Your skin is so soft." He breathed.

Murata shivered again. His hand moved down to catch Shouri's wrist. "Cold hands." He explained when Shouri hesitated. He shifted a little, not used to sharing his bed.

"Oh. Well then warm them up for me." Shouri smirked as he tweaked one of Murata's nipples.

"Hah!" Murata cringed and pulled on Shouri's wrist. "D-don't do that…We're supposed to rest." He pulled Shouri's hand out from under his shirt.

"Oh yes, but I wanted to make you warm, remember?" Shouri smiled as he pulled him close, both arms around him.

"You're making yourself shiver." Shouri pulled him even closer despite how the smaller tried to curl up. "I'll help you." He slowly stroked Murata's hair in an attempt to calm him. He knew Murata was worn out, it was just a matter of time. He could feel the others' body already starting to relax.

"I am not." Murata pouted but let Shouri hold him. It was true that Shouri warmed him, being that close it was impossible not to. Fatigue from the traveling use of his power and the long day at the carnival with Shouri took it's toll the longer he laid there.

"Yes, sleep well, Murata." Shouri breathed as he continued to move his hand over and over again through Murata's thick hair. He then pulled both of their glasses from their faces and laid them on the bedside table before returning to where he lay.

"Hnn…sleep well, Shouri." Murata responded and ducked his head down a little. His forehead rested on Shouri's chest. The steady beating of the elders' heart lulled him into a deep sleep. Shouri was only minutes behind him as both slept peacefully.

* * *

**And there you are! I really appreciate those of you who have left reviews for me. It helps me keep up with my writing and fix a few things that I forget or don't change. So thank you!**

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata and Shoma are written by me.**

**Yuuri, Shouri, Jennifer and misc characters by Vavila.**

**Editing and novelization by me. (Basically I fill in a LOT of gaps and all that fun stuff. Otherwise I would post a lot faster.)**

Thanks for your patience!


	13. Chapter 13

Shouri was the first to wake the next morning. The sun shone through a slit in the drapes lighting the room with a sort of ethereal glow. He yawned and looked down to the small bundle nuzzled against him. He smiled and stroked back the dark hair atop Murata's head. "Good morning, Murata."

"More sleep…" Murata breathed and shifted a little, trying to stay comfortable.

"It's Yuu-chan's wedding day, Murata. Don't we have to get everything ready?" Shouri chuckled. Murata was adorable when he was half asleep.

"Sh…" Murata's pointer finger somehow found its way to Shouri's lips and pressed against it.

Shouri smiled and kissed the slender finger. "Alright, sleep a little longer."

"Hmm…."Murata nuzzled his cheek to Shouri's chest and let his hand fall to rest in front of his face. During the night Shouri had rolled onto his back and taken Murata with him, the later laying half on top of him.

Shouri stroked his hair softly and watched him as they lay in the silence. Only the sound of their breathing ghosted through the room. Shouri couldn't help but love the moments when Murata unknowingly allowed him these tiny pleasures. "So cute."

"Sh…." Murata said again. He was waking up even though he didn't want to just yet. Shouri chuckled quietly in response. A few minutes later, Murata's dark eyes fluttered open. "Hmm…" He groaned.

"Yes, good morning. You sure are cute like this." Shouri chuckled again.

"Mmg…morning." Murata sat up slowly, one hand to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed from sleep, one redder than the other.

"You slept so soundly. It was very cute. Now what do we have to do today?" Shouri lay where he was, watching Murata's body which was haloed by the stream of sunlight.

Murata blushed a little, though Shouri couldn't really see it. "Well, we have to receive the guests, set up the ceremony grounds, make sure the refreshments are all settled. All sorts of last minute things."

"And when do we have to start all this?" Shouri sighed and laid one hand behing his head. "I just want to lay in bed all day."

"We should start now. The ceremony will happen around 4pm."

"Does this mean we have to go bother, Yuu-chan? He's not the nicest person when woken up."

Murata shook his head. "No. We don't need him until a few hours before. Though Lady Celie might both them and kick him out. In this world, there is a lot for the bride to do in preparation. Or well, that's what Lady Celie says."

"Oh really? Well that means we will have to make sure that Yuu-chan doesn't bother them when they are getting Wolfram ready. I'm sure my mother will want to help." Shouri sighed rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"We'll have to get him dressed and ready. I'm sure he'll be going crazy the closer we get. And being away from Wolfram right now is still tough on him." Murata looked at Shouri seriously. "I'm thankful nothing happened while we were on Earth."

"I am too." Shouri smiled and sat up long enough to pull Murata to him. "Will you be coming home with me when it's all over?"

"Ah- Well, even so, I still have work to do here. This is my world, despite being raised on Earth."

Shouri sighed and nodded his head. "Shall we go steal Yuu-chan?"

"I believe you should. Your parents, or rather, Mamma-san really wanted to tour the castle grounds."

"And that can distract Yuu-chan!" Shouri smiled and released him. "He will have to give Wolfram some space. Now…you will stay with me right?"

Murata laughed as he stood up to pick up his glasses. "You act as if you need to worry about me."

"I do worry about you. You are important to me, afterall." Shouri leaned over and took Murata's glasses from his hand. "You're so cute with and without these."

"Ah-" Murata reached for them, flustered.

"You have to give me something first." Shouri smiled at him. "You know what I want?"

Murata flushed and stared at him. He then crossed his arms and turned his back in defiance. He wasn't going to let Shouri bully him into whatever he wanted.

"Murata, you really are cute. I like it when you act this way." Shouri smiled as he stood up and dangled the glasses in front of his face. "You know you need them."

"I think I can manage. I can make things out well enough."

"But you need these to see properly, don't you? Oh come on, you know you need them."

Murata turned back around to face him. His face was red as he held out his hand. "May I have them back please?"

_His face is so cute, it's actually hard to resist him._ "Y-you have to give me what I want first."

"Wy should I have to in order to get back what is mine?"

"Fine then." Shouri frowned then grinned as he leaned down to kiss Murata's lips softly before slipping the glasses onto his face.

Murata wrinkled his nose then adjusted his glasses. "I believe we should get dressed." He said trying to push passed his embarrassment.

"I agree." Shouri looked at him. "Now where are some clothes for me to use?"

Murata gestured towards the dresser. "Lord Weller brought some for you last night, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. Do you want me to help you change?" Shouri smirked and sat down, pulling Murata down onto his lap with him. He slipped one hand under his shirt. "So perfect."

"H-hey!" Murata flailed as he fell then grasped both of Shouri's wrists. "Honestly." He pushed the hands away.

"You really are too hard to resist. I wish I could just hold you in my arms all day." Shouri cooed, breathing on the back of Murata's neck.

"M-maybe later when everything is done."

"Oh really? You'd let me? So we can be like a real couple after Yuu-chan's wedding?" Shouri's interest was peaked.

Murata shook his head. "Honestly...it's only been two weeks. For me at least. I'm not ready for any kind of serious commitment like that."

"I know." Shouri smiled and hugged him tight. "You're perfect, Murata. I want to hold you all night long."

"Hng." Murata winced a little. "You just did, Shouri. Or have you forgotten?"

"I want to hold you for an entire day. I don't want to let you go." Shouri nuzzled his nose to the back of Murata's neck, futher flustering the younger man.

"We seriously have a lot of work to do." Murata pried Shouri's arms away and stood up to look at him. "You'll have to get used to this if you are to be the Maoh of Earth. And especially if you want to continue…things with me."

"Oh?" Shouri sighed. "Well, I assume you're right." Shouri slid on his own glasses. "Let's get to work now."

"Mhmm." Murata thought a moment then stole Shouri's glasses, kissed his nose quicly then put them back on before running out the door. He could tell the distraction worked because Shouri didn't follow after him. He hurried down the hallway to another room where he normally stayed and changed his clothing before picking up the papers that had been left for him the night before. He walked back out just as a maid hurried by. "Ah, please pardon me." He said as he moved out of her way. He smiled after her and walked down the hallway rifling through the pages he held in his hand. "Alright, time to get some work done."

Murata hurried towards the front foyer where many people were hurrying back and forth. He directed a few of them to new tasks as soon as the first was finished. He could hear Shouri calling for him and smirked as he continued. He had found him a little faster than Murata expected but now he could put Shouri to work.

"Murata, where did you go so quickly?" Shouri complained as he walked up to him.

"Ah, there you are. There really isn't time to dawdle." Murata scolded as he turned to walk down the hall. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Shouri himself was still slightly flustered by Murata's action back in the bedroom and hurried to catch up. Traces of pink touched his cheeks. "Of course I'm going to help! What can I do?"

Murata waved a board with a paper on it. "If you could possibly check in with Dacoscos? Make sure the stables are ready to receive the horses from travlers."

"Ah, alright." Shouri smiled at him. "I can start that. Does this mean I will see you later?" Shouri pulled him to a stop and turned him aroung. He kissed Murata's lips gently before the other could respond.

Murata's cheeks flushed. "A-ah yes. You will. Now go on." He made Shouri turn around and pushed him back towards the front hallway. "There is a lot to do still." He was in a hurry to get rid of Shouri so he could really concentrate without Shouri's constant demand for attention.

"Ah, yes, okay I will. Come find me when you need me." Shouri laughed as he started to walk back down the way they had come.

"Of course." Murata spun on his heal and hurried down the hall guiding and instructing servants as he went.

* * *

Wolfram's face scrunched up at the sunlight filtering into the room. He burrowed down further, determined to sleep longer. Yuuri however opened his eyes at the movement and pulled him closer. "Today's the day, Wolf. You're getting married to me. You will be officially mine." Yuuri stroked one hand over the blonde locks.

"Mine…Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled from against Yuuri's chest and arm.

Yuuri chuckled. "Yes, I will be yours and you will be mine."

"Finally." Wolfram blinked his eyes a little. His voice horse from sleep.

"Mm." Yuuri tilted his head up and kissed him slowly. He nibbled on Wolfram's bottom lip a moment before pulling away. "You're so cute."

Wolfram shivered a little and reached for the blanket that had slipped down a little. "Stop saying that. I hate blushing." He complained.

"I love it when you do. It's very cute. You're going to be my cute little bride." Yuuri teased a little.

"Hmpf." Wolfram pouted at the term then stopped. "That's right. That's…today isn't it?" Wolfram opened his eyes again and rubbed one of them with his fist.

"Yes, it is. Finally today is our day." Yuuri's smile widened. "It's your day, Wolf."

Wolfram blushed a little and looked up at him. "Tell me it's real. I-it's not just some dream?"

"It's not a dream, Wolf. It is indeed real. Later today you are going to walk down the aisle to me and we will be married. Wolf, the entire world is going to know that you are mine."

Wolfram smiled through his reddening cheeks. "And you are mine." The blonde started to sit up but changed his mind and layed back down half ontop of Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled and kissed his neck then his lips. "I just want to lay in bed with you until the ceremony."

"Mm, me too." Wolfram shivered again and curled up against him.

"Stay here then, next to me. I don't want this moment to end." Yuuri pulled the blanket up over them again and wrapped his arms tightly around Wolfram's nearly naked body.

"Sounds good to me." Wolfram responded as he cuddled up close.

"Wolfram, you are amazing. And handsome. I don't want to be away from you today."

"Hmm..." Wolfram took in a deep breath. "You'll have to for a little while."

Yuuri frowned in response. "I won't leave your side today. No matter how much they try. They won't get you away from me."

Wolfram chuckled a little. "Good luck. Mother will shoo you out with an army later on."

"I can handle them! I am not going to let them anywhere near you without you being near me. I'm not going to let them separate us."

Wolfram sighed. "Yuuri..." He smiled up at him. "Just relax, would you? It'll be fine."

"I can't relax. They want to take you away from me." Yuuri hugged him tighter then smiled at him. "I am staying with you, okay?"

"They aren't taking anyone away. It's the wedding day. There are things to be done." Wolfram sighed again and sat up. One arm stretched over his head.

"Well, then I can be with you the entire time. Things can be done with me there can't they?" Yuuri smiled and sat up as well. He cupped Wolfram's cheek with one hand and kissed his forehead. "And they can just blindfold me when you are getting into your dress, but I am not leaving your side."

"Yuuri, you don't really know traditions do you?" Wolfram groaned.

"No, I don't. But I'm still not leaving your side no matter what. What are the traditions here anyways?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but apparently the bride is supposed to spend the day with their mother and future mother in law."

"Well I will spend time with you as well. It will be fun to see what my mother think of your mother."

"I think they'll get along really well."

"I agree. I really think they will. And I won't leave you today. In case you forgot."

Wolfram stood up from the bed, taking the blanke with him. "You are hopeless."

"I am not." Yuuri sighed as he started to dress into his normal clothing for now. "And you're not leaving my side.

Wolfram shook his head as he watched him then sat in the window to welcome the warm, morning sun. He pulled back on the drapes and smiled as it warmed his skin. "It's hard to believe that in only a few hours I'll be your- y-your uhm…" Wolfram blushed not able to finish his sentence.

"My husband. Wolfram you are going to be married to me." No matter how many times he said it, each time made Yuuri more and more happy. He walked over and pulled Wolfram from the window by the waist and kissed him softly.

"Y-yes." Wolfram's eyes widened a little, pulled from his daydream.

Yuuri smiled as his hand moved down to Wolfram's bottom and squeezed lightly. "Wolfram every part of you will be mine. No one else will have you." Yuuri could feel the slight sexual hunger but pushed it away.

Wolfram shivered a little. One hand held blanket around him, the other pushed against Yuuri's chest. "S-settle down there."

"Oh? Oh yes, sorry." Yuuri pulled him closer, both hands pressed to his back. "I'm just so excited."

"Hnn." Wolfram laid his hand out flat against Yuuri's chest then leaned his head down on his shoulder. "So am I. But I feel nervous, too."

"What are you nervous about? Wolf, it's just a ceremony. Though I admit it does make me nervous as well." Yuuri sighed. "I love you."

"Because it's just- it's official. And so many people will be there. Even Dai Cimaron."

"Just pretend it's just you and I. No one else. No one watching as you walk down the aisle and take my hand as we swear our vows."

"W-well…yes. I'll try that." Wolfram smiled nervously at him.

"Your Highness! Are you awake yet?!" Gunter's voice and loud knocked startled the both of them.

"Yes, and do not come inside." Yuuri called and smiled at Wolfram. "Go ahead and get dressed. Gunter stay out there. We'll be out in a minute."

"Right." Wolfram nodded and quickly pulled a pair of pants and buttonup shirt from the wardrobe and hurriedly pulled them on.

"What? Your Highness, this really can't wait! There is so much to do right now!" Gunter called again.

"Gunter, wait!" Yuuri laughed as he dressed himself then looked over to Wolfram. "Are you dressed? I'm afraid Gunter wants to intrude upon us."

"I'm decent enough." Wolfram replied buttoning up his shirt.

Gunter burst inside the room. "Your Highness! Why are you not completely ready? We can't wait forever!" He hurriedly took Yuuri's arm and started to lead him from the room. "Your moter has really gone crazy this morning. And Woflram, your mother wants to get started right away."

Yuuri quicly freed himself and hid behind Wolfram, both arms wrapped around his waist. "I am not leaving Wolfram's side, Gunter. No matter what happens."

"Your Highness, stop acting so childish! We really don't have the time to waste! Wolfram, move out of the way!" Gunter lunged forward towards Yuuri.

"Ack! H-hey! Whoa, stop that!" Wolfram cried caught between them.

"Your Highness, come one! You are only delaying events!" Gunter continued to try separate them.

"No, Gunter. I will not let go of Woflram. I will not leave his side." Yuuri clung tighter to Wolfram as he moved away from Gunter again then quicly turned to run for the door. His hand slipped into Wolfram's and held tight as he pulled the blonde down the hallway after him.

"A-ah! Hey! What are you-" Wolfram protested as he was pulled away.

Yuuri quickly found a small closet and pushed Wolfram inside before pinning him against the wall as he closed the door behind them. "Wolf, I won't let you leave my sight." Yuuri panted.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram blinked and moved his head back until it hit the wall behind him. "Yuuri, you're causing everytone trouble. Today is stressful enough."

"I just can't leave your side, Wolfram. I want to be with you. I just-" Yuuri kissed Wolfram softly to explain what he felt. "I can't leave you, and I won't." He looked at him seriously in the dark.

Wolfram blushed. "You'll hve the rest of our lives for that."

"I know. I just don't ever want to let you go." Yuuri kissed him again, longer this time.

"Just for today and only for a little while. I really don't feel like getting jerked around while both mothers try and get me dressed and ready in two different traditions from two different worlds."

"It's okay, Wolfram. We just have to keep calm. I jus- Wolf... I'm afraid that if I let you go for a second I won't get you back." Yuuri spoke softly.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathed at the tender thought. He touched Yuuri's cheek with his fingers. "It's alright. I won't ever leave you. I'm not capable because I love you so much."

"Your Highness where have you gone?!" Gunter's voice carried through the door as the aide frantically searched.

"I love you, too, Wolfram. So much I can't handle it. I can't stand you not inside of my arms. Please don't leave my side today, Wolfram. Please." Yuuri begged as he held him tightly.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram's voice was soft as he sighed. "Oh Yuuri…" He leaned his forehead against Yuuri's shoulder.

"Ah, Your Majesty. What an odd place to be hiding." Conrart said as he opened the door. He smiled gently at the two of them. "Would you please come out?"

"Conrart, hurry him up!" Gunter called from behind.

Yuuri frowned and moved to put Wolfram in front of him. He tried to glare at Conrart but wasn't really able to. "I am not leaving Wolfram's side, Conrad. You must understand."

Conrart simply smiled and gently pulled Wolfram away and handed him over to Gunter. "Please forgive me your Highness but today is the one day I must refuse you." Conrart moved to block the door so that Yuuri couldn't escape.

"Stop treating me like a doll!" Wolfram complained as he was passed from Conrart to Gunter who then started to usher him down the hallway. "Yuuri, just do as they ask, okay? It'll all be fine." He smiled over his shoulder at him.

"Come along Wolfram. Your mother is on her way and she really can't wait to get started." Gunter urged him futher down the hallway towards his own bedroom, where the kimono and other items waited for him.

"Conrad, move! Please! I can't leave him alone! As your king, I order you to move!" Yuuri tried to get passed Conrart, even glared at him as his eyes changed and his hair lengthened. "Move." He said menacingly.

Conrart, however, was completely unphased by Yuuri's words and his transformation. "Really now. Don't you want to get married? If you delay any further, things will not be done in time at all. Now, please, come with me." Conrart's voice was gentle and calming as he coaxed Yuuri to relax.

Yuuri's eyes and hair returned to normal as he sighed. "I do but Conrad, you have to be able to understand what I mean. I need to be with him. Conrad, do you understand that?"

"I do understand, your Majesty." Conrart bowed his head as he stepped aside. "It will only be for a few hours, alright?"

"But in a few hours without my protection, somethig could happen. What would you do if something happened to your bother? What would you do then? What if you should have protected him but couldn't because someone was stopping you?" Yuuri met his gaze. His worry and deep concern were obvious in his expression.

Conrart sighed and nodded his head. "I realize your stress, but do you recall? He was fine while on Earth with your mother. Now you're both back here, safe in the castle."

"It was because mother wouldn't let me go with them. And I was exhausted. She was gone with Wolfram before I knew it. I couldn't stop her." Yuuri's shoulders sank. "Conrad, let me go to Wolfram?"

"Right now he is with Mother and your mother. I'm sure they will take perfect care of him. You yourself need to get ready. There are only a few hours until the ceremony."

"What do I need to do to get ready?" Yuuri asked then shook his head. "I'd rather be with Wolfram."

"Well, firstly you have to eat and bathe. A fresh, clean body is a good way to start a fresh, clean relationship and union." Conrart smiled at him. "Or so the saying goes." Conrart urged Yuuri back towards his bedroom now that Wolfram had been taken to his own.

"Ah Conrad…." Yuuri sighed as he walked with him. "Fine. I'll bathe first. Though I'd rather eat with Wolfram." He mumbled. A few moments later he lifted his head again. "Conrad, will you have the maids prepare something special for after the wedding?"

Conrart nodded. "Of course. I'm sure they'll know what you mean." He couldn't help but smirk teasingly at Yuuri.

"Thakn you." Yuuri sighed once again then entered his bedroom. He looked at the bed and smiled, remembering earlier that day. "Conrad are you going to be with me all day today?" He asked as he started to take off his clothes and put a towel around his waist. He then walked towards the door on the far side of the room and entered the personal bath of the king. Yuuri had one built just a year previous to be like the ones in japan. Though this one was larger and more ornate as Gunter had gotten a little out of hand with the planning. It could fit at least four full grown men inside.

"Of course. Your father should come by soon. I think you mother's chatting last night kept him up, as he is still sleeping. Or was a few minutes ago." Conrart followed him to the bath in case Yuuri needed something.

"My mother seems to do that when she's excited. Sometimes I wonder what made my father ask her to marry him. But in the end I'm glad he did." Yuuri smiled up at Conrart as he removed the towel and entered the bath. He settled down into it and leaned his head back. "Conrad…is it bad to be nervous?" He asked quietly.

"No, not at all, Your Majesty. It's a perfectly normal behavior. This is one of the biggest days of your life. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Yes it is and it's the start of something huge. I hope that Wolfram doesn't get too nervous." Yuuri thought aloud as he washed himself with a small washcloth that was soaked in scented oil. His nerves died down a little but Yuuri was still anxious to get things moving. He only spent a little over 15 minutes in the bath before he was climbing out again. Conrart handed him a fresh towel. "What should I get dressed in?"

"For now, I think your robe would be fine. You'll have to change again soon anyway. But at least it's comfortable to eat in." Conrart smiled as he held up a plush, black bathrobe.

Yuuri put on the robe and tied the belt around his waist as he walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the large bed. He crossed one leg over the other and looked at Conrart. "You will eat with me, right?" He swallowed then continued. "Do you think that getting married will change anything between us?"

Conrart carried over the small basket that had been dropped off while Yuuri was in the bath. "I will." He sat down in the chair near Yuuri and pulled out a sandwich to han to Yuuri. "I really don't think anything will change. Wolfram has spent almost every night in this room already. And the two of you are inseperable. I think that if anything, you will become closer if that is even possible." Conrart smiled at him with encouragement.

"I think we will just become closer." Yuuri nodded absently, though he did seem a bit nervous about it. "How are the preparations coming? Is there anything I can do to help out? I feel useless." He shrugged and nibbled at the sandwich.

"I think the best thing for you is to just relax and prepare yourself. Have you thought of things to say? As the King I'm sure they'd love to hear something amazing like you said at the previous weddings you've attended."

"I ah...I have to think of things to say don't I?" Yuuri sighed and laid down on his back, one arm under his head, the other still holding the sandwich. "I've no idea what to say. How many people are here today?"

"Well, as with all royal weddings, or political ones, representatives from all of the prominent countries will be in attendance. Some from smaller countries will be here as well, as your Majesty has made friends with them."

Yuuri sighed once again as he sat up. He took another bite and swallowed it before speaing again. "I can't believe that it has gotten this big. Oh well. As long as Wolf is happy with it. Conrart…to be honest I'm really, really nervous."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous." Conrart reiterated. "There is nothing wrong with that. You'll do perfect."

The door opened and Shoma was ushered inside. "A-ah, thank you for your help." He bowed his head to whomever had pushed him inside then closed the door. He looked at Conrart and Yuuri and realized he'd interrupted them. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "That man, Gunter was it? He's very persistnant."

Yuuri chuckled a little and nodded his head. "Hi, dad. And yes, that is Gunter. What time is it anyway?" Yuuri looked outside. "It seems to be passing by. The time I mean."

"It's only 2:30 in the afternoon. We've an hour and a half before you need to be down in the courtyard." Conrart replied as he stood up. "Everyone is working diligently to get everything set up for you."

"Is there anythig I can do to help? Like maybe I can help with Wolfram's uhm…shoes. Yes, his shoes or something." Yuuri watched him clean up the little bit of mess. Shoma carried the large bag which held Yuuri's tuxedo from the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed as the two talked. It was interesting to hear his discussions.

"I believe he'll already be in his dress by now. There really is a lot of things for him to do to prepare. Though I don't really understand why. But think of it this way, he's more nervous than you are. He's had his heart invested since he met you."

"I know he has." Yuuri smiled a little and looked at his hands. "I was just oblivious enough not to notice until recently. I'm really happy I realized my feelings and took the step forward."

"Everyone could see it before you did." Conrart smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Now come on, let's get your wedding outfit on."

"I guess you're right." Yuuri laughed. "Alright." He smiled and watched his father pull the white tail coat out followed by crisp, white pants and cumberbund. "It's beautiful."

Shoma smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This will be the only time you where it and get married. May as well look as sharp as you can, right?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded then stood so they could help him dress. He was able to get his shirt and pants on but the cumberbund and bowtie confused him. Sheepishly he asked his father to help him put them on as he watched out the window. "I feel weird. More nervous than before. Like something is wrong."

"You look very handsome, son. I hadn't imagined that this day would come so quickly." Shoma said with the pride of a father. He stepped back to get a look at him and couldn't help but beam.

Yuuri gave his father an awkward smile. "Thanks, Dad. I feel kind of awkwardin this. I really don't know how to feel. I'm very nersous. What if Wolf doesn't accept me?" His eyes widened as he voiced the concern.

"Ah! Highness of course he'll accept you! Don't think for one moment he was only pushing to break your heart." Conrart hurriedly spoke up.

"I don't know that boy very well yet, but I can tell for certain that he really does love you." Shoma added with a smile.

Yuuri looked at Conrart then to his father. "I know he loves me. And I love him, so very much." Yuuri smiled, relieved by their comments. "Is there anything I can do before the wedding starts? I fell so useless just waiting for time to pass."

"At this point you just have to calm your nerves. Or I believe you could do something outside, perhaps greet guests?" Shoma looked to Conrart for confirmation.

Conrart nodded. "That may be a good idea. Greet them as they come, though many are already here and enjoying the view of our gardens."

"I guess I can do that." Yuuri shook his head a little so that his hair could fall more naturally against his forehead. "Do I have to wear any of the ceremonial capes or Morgif today? I would like to get finished completely before going to greet anyone."

"Wearing your sword would definitely add to the ambiance of your royal stature. I will fetch him for you." Conrart smiled as he walked over to another small cupboard and pulled out the moaning sword. Even Morgif was excited for the day and couldn't help but display it in his face and voice.

"Ah, yes, I think that would look fantastic." Shoma said although Morgif seemed a little strange to him. He knew of Morgif from the stories Yuuri told him, but to see the Demon sword in person was a whole new idea.

"Yes it should be." Yuuri smiled at his father. "Were you nervous on your wedding day? Wasn't it a bit spontaneous?"

"I admit it was a bit but I wanted to marry your mother. So no matter how nervous I was, we were married without a hitch. And we've been happy, as you've seen." Shoma smiled at him in return.

Conrart walked back over with Morgif in a white sheath and belt. "Here you are, Highness." He said as he helpd Yuuri slip it on and fasten the silver buckles.

"Alright." Yuuri said looking at himself in the mirror. "Let's go see some smiling faces." His smile widened at his reflection. "Thank you, Conrad, Dad. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"Of course, Majesty." Conrart bowed in respect.

"I'm so proud of you son. You've come such a long way, it's amazing." Shoma gathered Yuuri into a tight hug that lasted for a few seconds.

Yuuri hugged him back for a moment longer. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate you being here. I thank you for everything you've taught me in the past years."

"Of course, Yuu-chan. That's what a father does."

Conrart opened the door and bowed at his waist as he stood to the side. "Your Majesty?"

Yuuri nodded to him and walked out the door, his father close behind. The three of them walked in silence all the way to the front foyer where the doors stood wide open. Outside several of their old friends were talking or walking about to see the marvels of the castle's outer design. Yuuri walked down the stairs and greeted each by name. Lady Flynn, Fanbalin and many others were in attendance. Shoma marveled at all the magnificent people that Yuuri had come into contact with over the last few years. He truly was a king in this world.

* * *

Once Wolfram had reached his room, Gunter had hurriedly gathered a few items and a bathrobe and rushed him off to bathe in private. Wolfram leaned back in the hot water and let the steam warm and relax him. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence. Gunter left him there on his own for quite a while and Wolfram lost complete track of time while he was away. Nearly an hour later Wolfram pulled himself from the bath and dressed in his robe. He dried his hair with a small towel as he walked the short distance back to his own bedroom, which was nearly abandoned as he never slept there. He noticed the sun's position in the sky through the massive window that adourned the far wall of the bedroom.

"Is it that late already?" Wolfram mused as a knock rapped on the door.

"Wolfie, are you in there?" Celie called out in a trilling voice.

"Wolfa-chan! Are you ready for us to come in? I can't wait to get you ready." Jennifer's chipper voice followed.

"A-ah Mother?! Mamma-san! Wait don't come in yet!" Wolfram scrambled to pull on a pair of fresh underwear and wrap the robe back around himself right before Celie burst into the room.

"Wolfie, you're taking so long! I can't wait to get you dressed! Jennifer and I care just so happy for this day!" Celie pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace, almost smothering him in her chest.

"Wolfa-chan, what should we do first? Hair and make-up? Oh, lunch first. What do you think Celie?"

"I am- I'm not really hung-"

"Nonsense! You should eat something. And I think he's just perfect without any makeup. So beautiful all on his own." Celie sighed longingly as if she wished she were as beautiful as her son. She held both hands to her chest in awe.

"Mother, please!" Wolfram flushed in embarrassment.

"You are absolutely right." Jenifer nodded and held up the picnic basket she had in her hand. "Let's eat! I made some sandwiches just like I do at home." She beamed. "I can't wait to see you in the dress again, Wolfa-chan! It's really beautiful, Celie. I nearly cried whenI saw him in it."

"Oh my! I really can't wait to see it! My Wolfie is as beautiful as an angel already!" Celie giggled.

"Please. All this excitement is overwhelming." Wolfram held up his hand and spoke quietly. "Can I at least get some clothes on?"

"We don't have time for that." Jennifer said as she handed him a sandwich. "Eat up while you can. We have lots of pampering to do today."

"Wha-" Wolfram looked at the sandwich that was thrusted in his hand then up at Jennifer. "Thank you." He bit into it and sat on the edge of the bed. His other hand held his robe closed.

Celie took a sandwich for herself and sat down in the chair nearby. "This is amazing!" She complimented.

"I made them myself. Jennifer Shibuya doesn't need any maids to make her food taste good." Jennifer grinned with one hand on her hip and the other in a fist in front of her face. "And they are healthy so they will help us keep our curves!"

Wolfram ate quietly as the two talked. His stomach threatened to roll as his nerves built up inside him. After only a few bites he let the sandwich rest in his hand on his lap and stared at it.

"Wolfa-chan, are you feeling okay? Yuu-chan didn't keep you up all night did he?" Jennifer asked when she noticed Wolfram wasn't eating.

"Wolfie?" Celie looked at him, slightly concerned.

"O-oh. No it's fine. Just don't think I can really eat right now." Wolfram set the sandwich down on the little table. "I'm feeling really nervous."

"Oh, Wolfa-chan, that's completely normal. You should eat though. If you don't you may faint and then you can't be all pretty in front of Yuu-chan in your dress!"

Wolfram shook his head. "I don't think my stomach will keep it down."

"Aww, Wolfie." Celcie sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. "It'll be okay. Just try and relax a little. We'll help you get dressed in a few minutes."

"Aww." Jennifer sighed and smiled. "Just tell us when you're ready to get dressed, alright?"

"Please, finish eating and then I think it will be okay." Wolfram moved towards the window and sat in the little seat there. He looked down at all the people on the ground. Many moved about making sure all the preparations were complete as the guests started arriving.

Jennifer finished her sandwhich and walked over to the box on the other side of the bed. She lifted the first layer out of the box and held it up to herself as she spun around once. "You're going to look so beautiful." She marveled.

"Oh my, how gorgeous!" Celie caught a look of the fabric and walked over. "Wolfie's outfit will be the most amazing in our history! No one has had anything like this."

Wolfram turned and smiled. "It's from Yuuri's home world. Of course it's special."

"Just wait until you see it all put together." Jennifer winked. "Should we get started?"

"Oh, yes! From what I've heard it takes a lot of time to get this on you. We really should get started, Wolfie. Jennifer has told me a lot about this type of dress. It's a kimono, right?"

"I believe that's it. A very…fancy kimono." Wolfram stood and took the first layer from Jennifer. "I'll just put this on then be back out in a moment." He smiled at the woman and went behind the changing blind to swap out his robe for the silken, white piece.

Jenifer pulled out the next layer as Wolfram changed and held it out for him when he returned. She helped him put each individual layer on as Celie helped to hold everything in place while Jenifer tied his obi and cords closed. Wolfram stared out the window as the women dressed him. He focused mainly on keeping his stomach contents in check. He could feel his stomach rolling in nervous anticipation. Jenifer fussed over every detail as she and Celie check to make sure everything was sitting properly.

"There. Perfect. Like a beautiful angel." Jenifer smiled as she stood back and nodded in approval.

Wolfram blushed. He could feel the weight of the dress but it didn't bother him too much. "Thank you again for this. I-it's really beautiful."

Celie threw her arms around him. "Oh my Wolfie! You look so much more angelic like! So beautiful someone may want to steal you away!"

Wolfram's eyes widened a little. "I hope not."

"You really do look like the most beautiful thing…Do you perhaps have wings under there?" Jenifer giggled.

"Oh, Jenifer you are so funny. We don't' have wings at all!" Celie laughed as she released Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head. "Do you mind if I have some time to myself before Gwendel comes to escort me?" Wolfram faced both of them.

"Oh of corse! Celie let's go get everything else ready as well as ourselves!" Jenifer smiled and hugged Wolfram once before leaving.

"Ah? Okay, take care Wolfie. Try and finish your sandwich okay? But don't get anything on your nice dress!" Celie smiled as she kissed his forehead then left with Jenifer.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes mother." He turned back to the window and placed one hand on the glass pane. He watched Murata down on the ground as he directed the people outside. Flowers and other large adournments were carried towards the main courtyard where lots of people had gathered. A small line of carraiges dotted the perimeter as the guests had arrived early, as expected.

Wolfram pressed one hand to his nervous stomach and prayed it would settle before he had to go down there and see all of them in person. He smiled as Yuuri walked outside, followed by Shoma and Conrart. He leaned against the pane in order to watch him laugh and smile as he greeted the guests. Everyone seemed so happy and energetic. It helped Wolfram to relax a little as he watched.

Today was the day. Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it's the wedding day! We've all been waiting for this for years!**

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata, Shoma, Celie, Gunter written by me.**

**Yuuri, Shouri, Jenifer written by Vavila.**

**Editing and novelization done by me. Once again, I am filling in a LOT of things to flush out the story as well as making a few changes. Hopefully I can keep it all consistant. O.o**

**Thank you for reading this far! And for the reviews. They certainly help keep me motivated.**

**And I wonder where Akane is?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning, the story from here on out contains a lot of violence and some scenes of rape. I do not condone rape. It is a horrible, horrible thing for someone to live through. **

**Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Akane had worked his way towards the town during the night and even stopped to gather a few supplies which he hadn't brought with him when he hitched a ride on Yuuri's transport through the water. The town didn't have everything he had hoped to find but a man in the forest had supplied him with a large stone strung on a thick, black cord. Akane rulled the stone in his hand as he worked his way towards the castle just before the sun rose. He used the hustle and bustle of the arriving guests to sneak inside the castle grounds. Though it wasn't very difficult as most of the people there had never seen him before. Some just assumed he was part of the Shibuya family when he passed them by.

Akane kept to the sidelines as everyone worked. He noticed Murata far off and smirked. "So he's here as well, hmm? How very interesting." Akane said to himself then ducked behind the wall when Murata turned to instruct another person. He used the time he had to explore the grounds, albeit very carefully. Should he need a quick escape it was necessary to find the exits and entrances. He watched as a carriage pulled in and parked near where the ceremony was going to be held. A few guards seemed a little wary of the carriage being so close and stood their ground near it. From his vantage point at the side of the castle Akane saw everything. Especially when Yuuri walked out in his dazzling, white tuxedo. "Ah…getting married today are you, Yuuri?" Akane leaned against the wall and smirked. "We'll see about that." He pulled open the door that lead into the side of the castle and ducked inside.

It took Akane only a few minutes to gain his bearings and figure out where he was inside the castle. After that it was just a simple matter of getting through the hallways unnoticed. Though with everyone outside, it wasn't too difficult. Those that ran passed him seemed too busy to really care that he was there. The chaos was working to Akane's advantage, which only made his confidence rise further. He slipped the round stone into his pocket as he turned a corner just as a door opened and Celie and Jenier walked out giggling with each other. He ducked back around the corner so as to not be seen then watched them walk away. He could hear them gushing about how beautiful Wolfram looked and how excited they were for the marriage to be finalized. Akane frowned a moment, offended that he hadn't been asked to the wedding. "Well, well." He smirked as a thought came to him. "Let's have some fun."

Akane walked to the door they'd left and opened it quietly. He could see Wolfram sitting in the window seat wearing a traditional Japanese wedding Kimono. The many layers would be heavy, hard to move in, which made things even easier for Akane. He smirked and spotted the veil on the bed. He gently closed the door, grateful for Wolfram's distractions at the window and ghosted through the room to pick up the veil. It was strange but it was becoming more common for certain Japanese women to wear a western veil with their kimono. Akane couldn't help but smile with excitement as he moved up behind Wolfram. He put the veil on his head and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You really are beautiful, Wolfram." Akane's hand moved down his back and squeezed his bottom as the words passed his lips. "So tight. So mine."

Wolfram's eyes widened at the voice. Chills ran down his spine chased by the sense of overwhelming fear. "NO!" He screamed and shoved himself away from the window. The sudden movement knocked Akane away laughing. Wolfram moved as best he could to the dresser where his sword lay in its sheath. He cursed the wedding attire as he tried to pull the sword free.

"Now, now, you don't need that." Akane said slamming him into the dresser, trapping him there. He wrenched the sword away from Wolfram's desperate hands and gripped both of his wrists to force them behind his back. "No struggling, now." Akane chuckled. One large hand held Wolfram's thin wrists together as he pulled a length of rope from his sack and quickly bound the blonde's wrists together.

"Ack!" Wolfram cried and jerked on his arms, trying to free them. The thick and heavy fabric made it difficult for him to move at all. Even with Akane pinning him over the dresser, Wolfram had no where to go. "Agh…Help!" He yelled in a shrill, panicked voice.

"It's been so long my Wolfie." Akane chuckled tightening the bindings before tying several knots. "There."

"Someone, help!" Wolfram cried again. He thrashed back and forth as best as he could. His heart raced as the terror rose in his chest making it hard to breath.

Akane tore the veil from Wolfram's head and stuffed a rag into his mouth. He hummed a tune as he pulled the stone from his pocket. "I've a gift for you." He slipped the necklace over Wolfram's head and let it rest against his chest. "I've heard that this particular stone will diminish your power as a demon. You really won't need it. Does it hurt?" Akane asked taking his arm and dragged him away from the dresser towards the bed.

Wolfram struggled as he was pulled, his stomach rolled with overwhelming nausea and pain at the stone. "Mmf!" Any response he had was muffled as he gagged on the cloth in his mouth. He couldn't seem to force it out as he moved. He tripped on the long fabrics as he moved. _Esoteric? Where did he get something like this?_ Wolfram's mind ran rampant. Where was Gwendel? A guard? Anyone? -! Wolfram sucked in a breath which resulted in him gagging on the cloth again as he was shoved backwards onto the bed. Akane was on top of him instantly, one hand expertly parting the many layers of kimono and slid up his leg. Dark eyes met terrified emerald as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Wolfram's.

"You're so precious. I really love this look on you." Akane scanned his face as his hand moved further up the clothing.

Wolfram continued to thrash violently although his legs where caught in the fabric of his kimono. His eyes were wide with fear despite his desperate attempts to push the emotion away. He tried to scream but all that came out where muffled cries. He tried to kick Akane away but was unable to as the intruding hand founds its way up to his crotch and started rubbing his member through his underwear. _No! Get out of there!_

Akane laughed. "You're terrified of me, aren't you? Ah…I love that expression on your face." He continued to stroke Wolfram's member as he spoke, one hand holding Wolfram down by the shoulder. "It's so cute. I mean the way you react is just what I expected. You know Wolfie…Yuuri _is_ mine. He will always be mine. You just got in the way, but don't worry, I've use for you. Yuuri never loved you. He only told you that to get into your pants. And he did, didn't he? Think about it, he wanted to cancel your engagement right from the start. He never really wanted you. Do you understand?" Akane bent over and licked Wolfram's cheek then licked his lips. "Mm…delicious."

Wolfram's body started to shake from fear. He curled his legs defensively to try and push Akane away. _No! You're lying! Get off me! _He thrashed under Akane trying to get him off. Anything to get away. "Mmph! Mm-mm!" Wolfram's screaming grew louder despite the gag.

"It is all true. Every single word I say of it, Wolfie, and you know it." Akane sighed and pushed the cloth into his mouth a little more then tied a second around his head to keep it there. "You're being too loud. We can't have anyone come in a ruin our playtime can we?" Akane bent down and held his face still with one hand, meeting his gaze. "Yuuri doesn't love you, Wolfram. He never will. All he wanted was your ass. Now that he's had it, it's only a matter of time. You're just a toy for him to play with. But I think he should share, don't you? It's only fair." He rubbed Wolfram's member harder as he spoke. "I can't wait to take him again, though. I was hesitant last time with you just begging for my attention last time. But this time it will be different. You'll get to watch the whole thing, maybe you'll learn how to please your partner, should you ever really have one. Though I may not want to let anyone have you. I quite enjoyed myself." Akane sighed and licked his cheek again nibbling at it. "Yuuri is mine, do you understand this? There is nothing you can do about it. And guess what? That makes _you_ mine, too."

Wolfram shook as Akane spoke and moved against him. The words he said were so full of confidence as if they really were true. _Why…n-no it's not true. He's lying. He just wants to scare me and make me doubt Yuuri. It's all a lie. _Wolfram's entire body shuddered at the lick. He hated himself for not being more aware. More able to fight and defend himself. This was his wedding day! It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life! _Why today of all days? Why did he have to come back? I should have stayed with Yuuri!_ Wolfram's fear was apparent in his trembling body. He had no idea what Akane meant to do to him, or to Yuuri for that matter. The fear and panic was taking over his mind despite his desperate attempts to stay in control. He'd thought he was over the fear of this man but he was wrong. It was back tenfold.

Akane smiled down at Wolfram. "You're so precious and cute. I really don't know why Yuuri wouldn't love you. I will show what love is, Wolfram. I'll give you everything Yuuri couldn't." He kissed him through the gag again as he rubbed with more pressure. He could feel the organ starting to react.

Woflram tensed and thrashed his head to the not. He refused to believe anything Akane tried to tell him. He knew it had been hard, but he'd fought for Yuuri's love and he knew he'd won. He told himself over and over again not to listen to Akane, to focus on trying to get away. His eyes widened and he tried to gasp as Akane's hot hand slipping inside his underwear and grabbed him. One finger tracing the sensitive tip.

"You're so cute when you can't move. I bet Yuuri likes it better that way, hmm?"

-! Wolfram shuddered again and kicked at Akane. _Get out of there! Ah-! _Wolfram winced against the growing sensations.

"You know muffling like that would disgrace Yuuri. Talking during sex is really a turn off. You are just a toy, you do as you're told. You moan when you are pleased, but not too loudly. I want to hear your moan, but that can wait. We have to talk with Yuuri first. Then I can have both of you under me, moaning together. Ah, it will be exciting."

Wolfram shook his head back and forth violently. He tried to force the bind off his mouth so he could spit out the gag. Anger flashed in his eyes a moment, quickly dulled by the esoteric stone that rested against his chest. His power was restrained as well as his ability to move. He could feel the building sickness and pain but fought through it. His wrists were already burned from their bindings but it didn't matter right now.

"Now, now, if you keep struggling like that you won't look pretty for your wedding." Akane stared down at him. "You have to look pretty for your new master. You are going to be the King's personal pet. That means once I marry Yuuri, you'll be mine, too." Akane pushed Wolfram's legs apart and untied his underwear then gave his member a strong lick up the length then leaned over his again, pumping the member with his hand. "Look at that? You're getting hard. How good of you."

Wolfram curled his legs up again, trying to close them against Akane's advances on his sensitive member. His breathing was frantic and came in short, quick gasps through his nose. The nausea rolled through his stomach followed by pain in his chest.

Akane pushed his legs apart again and continued his work. "You look a little sick, Wolfie. Is my stone working?" Akane smirked.

"Hmf!" Wolfram tried to turn over. The trembling in his body made it difficult to get full control of his legs. He managed to lash out once and kick Akane's chest. _I have to run! I have to get him off!_

Akane fell back a little then a smile spread across his face as his eyes darkened. "Ah, so you want to play rough, do you? I like to play that way." Akane shoved Wolfram back down and moved in between his legs as he pulled his member from his pants. He was already hard as he rubbed against Wolfram's entrance. His hand moved up to Wolfram's hair and jerked back roughly, snapping his head back.

Wolfram cried out passed the gag and thrashed about wildly. He growled slightly in a desperate attempt to force his fear away. He fought passed the esoteric stone despite the pain it caused him.

Akane smiled as he pressed Wolfram against the bed with both hands. He smirked at the smaller male and without warning at all shoved his entire length into Wolfram's entrance. "Ah!" He cried quietly. "I forgot how amazingly tight you were. So good and hot."

Woflram screamed through the gag. The sound a horrible, rough sound. Pain and a burning like fire rushed up his back as Akane slammed into him over and over again. That pain mixed with the esoteric's power and he felt blinded by it.

Akane only moved a few times then pulled out of him. "It's time for you to get married, isn't it?" Akane said as he stood up to put himself back together. "It looks like they are almost ready for you."

Tears stained Wolfram's face alone with the look of agony and fear. His entire body trembled in fear and pain as he shook his head back and forth. _No…please no. I can't let this happen._ He moaned in his mind over and over again.

Akane smiled as he retied Wolfram's underwear for him then jerked him to his feet. Wolfram cried out in pain as he was forced to his feet. His legs felt as if they wouldn't support him. Akane's tight grip on his arm was the only thing that kept him up. Akane ripped a piece of the bedsheet and tied it around Wolfram's eyes further disorienting him then placed the veil back on top of his head. Wolfram tried to fight him but the movement made the world spin, although he couldn't see it. His senses went haywire as his heart thudded against his chest. He felt a thin, cold blade of steel press against his neck.

"Try and act normal when we go outside, alright? I'd hate to ruin the surprise." Akane pulled him towards the door, ignoring his pained grunts.

"Wolfram, are you ready?" A knock sounded on the door.

_Gwendel!_ Wolfram's heart leapt and he struggled to scream at him. Any way of warning him that Akane was there.

"Wolfram?" Gwendel called again after not getting much of a response.

Akane narrowed his eyes at the door and shoved Wolfram to the ground and hurried to hide behind it.

Wolfram hit the ground hard and blind. His senses couldn't determine where the ground was until he'd hit it. He lay there a moment, stunned then started thrashing about as the door opened. "Mm! Mmf!" He cried.

"Are you ready- Wolfram!" Gwendel hurried into the room and bent down to help him. "What's happened?"

_No! Behind you!_ Wolfram screamed thrashing his head back and forth as Gwendel tried to turn him over.

"Just a visit from me." Akane said. He smirked as Gwendel whirled to face him. Akane drove his knife into Gwendel's side then jerked it out and hit him on the back of the head.

Gwendel had only a moment to realize what had happened before he fell to the floor across Wolfram's legs. Blood soaked his coat as he lay there unmoving.

Wolfram screamed again and tired to get his blindfold off so thathe could see what had happened. _Gwendel? Gwendel!_

"Well that was a bit of a surprise." Akane said and pushed Gwendel over with his foot then pulled Wolfram up by the arm. "Let's go before there are any more distractions." He wiped the blade on Gwendel's chest then put it back up to Wolfram's throat. "Now, stop that thrashing. He'll be fine after a doctor visit."

Wolfram's tears wet the blindfold as he was forced down the hallway, tripping and stumbling as he went. The knife at his throat moved only once before it was returned. Wolfram stiffened a little. If that blade cut him, it could kill him. _This can't be happening!_ Wolfram wailed in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Gwendel. He'd heard the grunt and gasp of the blade hitting Gwendel then his fall. He hadn't spoken, hadn't said anything.

"You're so adorable like this. Shaking in my arms." Akane pulled him closer by the waist. "Ready to see Yuuri? I sure am."

"Hey, you!" A guard yelled from the hallway. He'd noticed something was wrong the moment he saw them. He rushed towards them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just going for a stroll." Akane smirked and whirled on the guard, plunging the blade into his stomach and tore it upwards. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother us."

Wolfram fell, shoved to the wall as Akane moved. He heard the sickened cry of the guard as he was stabbed then fell to the ground. Wolfram tried to get up, to run but he wasn't able to get his footing with all the fabric underneath him. His heart sped up. Akane had just killed someone. Without warning or anything. He was more ruthless than Wolfram had thought at first which only fueled his terror more.

"Alright, sorry about that." Akane said and hauled him back up to his feet. The guard's breath gurgled behind them as Akane forced him to the front doors and pushed them open. Everyone stood and turned to face them. "Time to go."

"Ah, Conrad. Look, it's Wolf." Yuuri smiled at first then noticed something wasn't right. Gwendel wasn't with Wolfram like he should have been. At the distance he couldn't quite tell who it was. "Who's with him?"

Conrart smiled at Yuuri then looked up the stairs. His expression changed instantly as his hand flew for his sword hilt.

Shoma seemed stunned by Conrart's action. "Is something wrong?" He easked. Shouri and Murata turned beside him and looked up the stairs. Murata's eyes widened at the sight.

"Wolfie!" Celie cried. She knew something was wrong the moment the doors opened.

Akane forced Wolfram down he stairs. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other holding the knife to his throat. "Yuuri! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Akane called with a smile. "Now, don't do anything rash or your pet could get hurt."

Wolfram tried to pull away and almost did but Akane's strength was far greater than his. He could hear the audible gasps from the audience as they realized what was happening. Two of the members moved

"AKANE!" Yuuri screamed. His eyes and hair shifted as he transformed immediately into his more powerful self. Water started to swirl in his hands. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WOLFRAM!"

"Now, now. Yuu-chan, I said don't act rashly. Wolfie here could get hurt." Akane smirked staying at the foot of the stairs. The crowd and 'aisle' between them.

"Now you listen to me, Akane. Release him or I will have to bring my justice upon you." Yuuri's voice was lower, full of power."

"Oh? Will you now? You don't look very afraid of me. Do you not remember what happened to you?" Akane spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him. He held Wolfram tightly despite the smaller's attempts at escape. "You should come with me so I can show you a good time again. I loved the way you moaned as I used yourself to pleasure me. You moaned so loudly with Wolfram right next to you. Your cute little self inside of me. You made me feel so good as you did, too. Especially when you came inside of me. You should come back with me so that we can do that again, Yuuri. My king. My finacee. This little pet can't give you the sensation that I did. And you know it. So what will it be Yuuri? Will you come back to earth with me and marry me _and_ Wolfram? Or do you want this little pet all to yourself and be selfish?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he shifted back to his normal self. He fell to his knees as his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. His mind flooded with the memories the Moah had shared with him. He had allowed Akane into the castle. He'd allowed him to get too close. He'd hurt Wolfram while Yuuri was right there, unable to protect him. And he was doing it again. "Akane, give me Wolfram. Please, I beg of you."

Celie's eyes darkened in pain for her son and for Yuuri. Conrart both held onto the hilt of his sword ready to draw them out.

"Don't lose yourself, Shibuya. You have to stay strong for Wolfram's sake." Murata said putting a hand on Yuuri's should for support. He watched as Wolfram tried to thrash again, his heart felt as though it had fallen into his stomach.

_Don't, Yuuri! Don't let him get to you!_ Wolfram tried to scream passed the gag.

"Aka-chan?" Jenifer's voice wavered in slight fear. "What would your mother think if she saw you like this?"

"Akane, I'm going to kill you!" Shouri yelled as his hands filled with water. He looked back at Murata for some sort of permission, which he wasn't given.

"Shouri, watch yourself. This could get really bad, really fast." Murata kept his gaze on Wolfram and Akane. There was no way any of them could get to Woflram before Akane slit his throat should he choose to do so.

Akane ripped the veil from Wolfram's face and shook him. "See? Yuuri, see how he doesn't like seeing you like this? Make your decision." He licked at Wolfram's wet face, tasting the salt of his tears.

Gwendel staggered towards them from the side. He held one hand to his wound, the other holding his sword out. Celie gasped at the sight, her hands at her mouth. "You won't get away with it." He bellowed despite the sharp pain in his side from the still leaking wound.

Wolfram jerked his head at the sound of Gwendel's voice. His heart leapt with relief but was quickly covered with pain and fear once again. At the very least he was glad to hear Gwendel's voice.

"So you survived." Akane smirked pulling Wolfram closer.

"Akane, give me Wolfram. Please, give me back my Wolfram." Yuuri looked up at Gwendel then took Murata's hand to stand back up. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes at the sight of Wolfram. He was scared, terrified and once again, Yuuri was helpless. "I will not marry you, it's useless to keep pushing it. Now, put the knife down and release Wolfram." He stepped forward once, his hand outstretched. The guards carefully moved the guests away then placed their hands on their swords, waiting for their order to attack.

"If you take another step forward, my love, I will kill him and you don't want that, do you? If you come any closer at all, any of you, I will kill him this instant."

Conrart noticed the blood seeping between Gwendel's fingers and pulled his own sword. "He's more dangerous than we thought." He said to Murata and kept his eyes on Akane. He couldn't look at Wolfram for fear it would distract him.

"Gwen…are you alright? What are you going to do?" Celie asked as she gripped her eldest son's arm.

"Let him talk first. We'll figure something out." Gwendel responded then grimaced in pain. His sword wavered slightly in his hand but he kept it up.

"Oh lookie, lookie. There is no need to get out your big bad swords. They are making you look desperate and pitiful. Now hush, everyone, I need to talk to Yuuri. Now Yuuri. Do you want to marry me or am I going to have to kill him? Even though he is a pretty little thing you can always find another like him can't you?" Akane smirked licking Wolfram's cheek once again.

"No…No you can't, Akane. You can't." Yuuri breathed. He wasn't thinking, he couldn't. His eyes were locked on Wolfram's face. He tried to send thoughts of comfort but the blindfold made it impossible for Wolfram to see him at all. No eye contact, no nothing.

"I'm talking Yuuri." Akane scolded then pulled the knife up to Wolfram's cheek and drew a crimson line down the length of his face. "Stop talking until I have finished." Akane titled his head. "Now, Yuuri. You know you still love me. You told me when you were little. Love doesn't fade so easily. Are you just going to throw _us_ away in the gutter? Eh? It's both or none, Yuuri."

"Mmf!" Wolfram gasped the coughed at the gag invading his mouth. The sharp pain was followed by the feeling of warmth trickling down his face. He shook his head back and forth as much as he could. Anything to tell Yuuri 'no'.

"Akane!" Yuuri balled his hands into fists as he stared at the blood that marred Wolfram's face. "Release. Him."

Akane licked the blood from Wolfram's face and smiled devilishly.

"Nope, if you won't take me. You can't take Wolfram. You're a heart breaker. I guess I'll just have to take care of Wolfram until you change your mind." Akane caught sight of a carriage as it reared towards them chaoticly. He smirked at the group as the crowd parted for the carriage afraid to be run over. It pulled up behind them then one man threw open the door and hauled Wolfram inside by the waist then lifted Akane by the arm. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat in fright as he was jerked from Akane's arms and tossed onto the floor in a pile of torn fabric.

"I'll help you!" The man yelled pulling Akane inside. "We're Dai Cimaron." He said more quietly as if Akane would know who that was and trust him to help. Full on panic set into Wolfram's chest as he heard the man declare who they were. _Dai Cimaron?!_

"See you later." Akane waved as he jumped inside and the carriage whisked them away not once caring who they were.

"Mmf!" Wolfram thrashed on the floor of the carriage. He'd lost his bearings when the transport leapt forward but that didn't stop him from kicking at whatever his feet could reach.

Shinou appeared near Wolfram's face, tiny as a doll and gently touched his cheek. He exuded a warmth from his hand as best as he could. "Wolfram, calmd down. It'll be alright. You just have to be brave. I know it's hard, but you can do it. Yuuri will come for you." He said into his ear. Even though Wolfram thrashed about it didn't affect Shinou.

Wolfram heard the voice and ceased his movements. _Shinou? _He thought a moment then started to move again. Shinou couldn't help him, he was just a spirit. He had to keep fighting as long as he could.

"Stay strong, Wolfram!" Shinou said then disappeared as the carriage continued on.

* * *

Conrart's eyes darkened and he immediately ordered the guards to follow after the carriage. He sheathed his sword and spun to face Yuuri.

"Wolfram…" Celie's eyes filled with tears. She felt Gwendel slump against her slightly and turned to help him stand upright.

Murata clenched his fists as the carriage disappeared out the front gates. It had all happened too quickly, too easily.

"Send out my troups to leave imediently. Follow that carriage!" Gwendel shouted then coughed in pain slumping more against Celie who was having a hard time keeping him upright. "How…did that man get inside?"

"I am leaving as soon as possible. Get Ao ready. I have to save Wolfram. This is all my fault." Yuuri said to his nearest guard. His entire body shook both in fear and anger.

"I'm leaving as well!" Shouri shouted then noticed how Yuuir had not moved. "Yuu-chan?"

"My fault…I did this…my Wolfram…" Yuuri's eyes were wide, lost. He managed a step forward still shaking violently.

Conrart leapt onto the nearest horse and snapped the reigns giving chase as fast as he could.

"Quickly everyone! Get the guests inside where it's safe!" Murata directed the caslte gaurds and hurriedly moved the guests towards the castle. So far none of them seemed injured but someone had helped Akane and they had to find out who.

Gretta who had been separated from the group suddenly latched onto Celie's hip and clung to her. "Wolfram!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, darling." Celie's own tears fell as the girl touched her. She let a guard help Gwendel then bent down to hug the now 13 yeard old to her.

Yuuri fell to his knees and looked at Gretta. He pulled both Celie and Gretta into his arms and hugged them tightly. "I'll get him back. I'll bring him home. You stay with Celie and mother. I'll come back, I promise." His own eyes were wet as he stood up and looked at Murata. "Where is my horse?"

"Yuu-chan!" Jenifer hugged him tightly. Her arms shook a little as she did so. "It will be alright. Wolfram is strong."

"Yes, mother." Yuuri gently pulled her away and ran towards the horse that Murata had taken from the guard. Yuuri took the reigns then mounted and snapped them against Ao's neck. "Yah!" He yelled at Ao took off like a bullet following after the trail of dust that was still settling on the road. He pushed Ao faster and faster, bent over the beast's neck. He could see the guards and even Conrart up ahead of him. Minutes passed as he slowly caught up. Ao wasn't as weighed down as the other horses and at the moment all Yuuri cared about was catching that carriage.

* * *

Shouri put his arms around Murata as though he would disappear too. "Murata, how could this have happened?"

Murata shook his head. One hand moved to grip Shouri's arm tightly. He feared for Wolfram and for Yuuri. "I-I hate to say but I don't know, Shouri." He breathed.

Shouri kissed his cheek then hugged him tighter. "I hope everything will be fine. Murata what can we do?"

Murata stared at the open gates. "There is nothing we can do, Shouri. Not now. It's up to Shibuya."

"Do you think will be okay? Do you think they both will? Are _you_ okay, Murata?"

"I'm fine." Murata shook his head and stepped away. One hand rested on his hip as he tried to think of ways to handle the situation.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem fine." Shouri moved around to face him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I have this odd feeling. Like there is more that we don't know. Like that carriage for example. Where did it come from?" Murata looked up at him. "That was no coincidence that the carriage was ready so fast."

"Didn't Gunter say that a representative from all the countries were going to be here today? Or at least some of them? And didn't you say someone was trying to start a war the last time I was here?"

Murata nodded his head, one hand to his chin in thought. "We've had to avoid wards with the humans for along time, despite the advances Shibuya has made.

Shinou appeared on Murata's shoulder. "Daikenja. Dai Cimaron is aiding the criminal." He said without introduction.

Murata seemed unphased by the man's sudden appearance. "Shinou, how do you know this for sure. We can't just go and acuse them-"

"I was with Wolfram for a short while. I heard the conversation, and you will notice that Dai Cimeron's representative is missing." Shinou gestured waving his hand around.

"I'll speak with Gwendel if he's able." Murata nodded and hurried off.

"What do you mean? So this Dai Cimaron is the one that has taken Wolfram? Or rather helped Akane take him? Are they bad?" Shouri asked but Murata was already gone. His mind wasn't working quite right. He was confused, overly concerned.

Shinou appeared on his shoulder to answer him. "They are more than 'bad'." He used the same phrase Shouri had. "Dai Cimaron is our greatest enemy since the Originators. For decades they've tried to start a way, through several different means. Often enough they'd tried to capture Yuuri."

"They try to kidnap Yuuri?" Shouri looked at the small spirit on his shoulder. "Have they ever succeeded?"

Shinou nodded. "They have once or twice, but Yuuri walked right to them once." Shinou sighed and shook his head. "But this case is different. Akane wouldn't have had time to meet up and make a deal with Dai Cimaron. I believe they simply acted on the opportunity. Though with their readiness it wouldn't surprise me if that was their plan all along. Kidnap the future Prince Consort at the biggest event of the year."

Shouri glared at the ground. His heart started to race as he was informed by Shinou. "I can't believe this has happened. And none of us could do anything about it. Is Wolfram going to be okay?"

"I may know a lot of things, but I don't know it all. We just have to depend on the people here." Shinou replied.

"Yes I know. I will depend on Murata to give me the information that I need."

"He's dependable. Don't worry, things will work out."

"I certainly hope so. I'm not sure on it at this moment but…"Shouri sighed.

Shinou nodded and leaned against the side of Shouri's head. "Just have faith in Yuuri like the rest of us do."

"How can I have faith when I don't know what's going to happen?" Shouri exclaimed. Shinou was spewing nonsense to him.

"Believe in your little brother. He's done so much more for this world than you are aware of. And when it comes to Wolfram, nothing can stop him."

"I don't think anything will stop him and that is what I am afraid of. I am afraid that he is not going to stop at anything and get himself killed before he can save Wolfram." Shouri's voice changed a little.

Shinou nodded his understanding. "Lord Weller is with him. He'll do his best to make sure he doesn't go too far."

"I don't even think that even Conrart can do that. I am afraid something bad is going to happen."

"I feel the same feeling as you. We'll just have to be watchful. Do what you can to help him. The sooner Yuuri gets Wolfram back, the sooner he'll be back to normal."

"I would have to agree with you. I just want this to be over so that I may spend time with Murata."

Shinou scoffed in annoyance. "Of course. You and Murata Ken. I didn't see that one coming."

"I didn't either but it happened. Slowly but surely I fell in love with him. But don't tell him that. He only thinks I like him." Shouri smiled a little.

Shinou frowned and arched his brow, arms crossed over his chest. Shouri couldn't see him but he didn't care. "How interesting." He responded.

"What do you mean 'how interesting'? What do you think about it?"

Shinou waved his hand even though Shouri couldn't see it. "It doesn't really matter, I'm just a spirit from the past, right?" Shinou stepped off his shoulder and disappeared.

"Ah…that was…strange." Shouri said as he looked around for Shinou. He then tried to spot Murata amongst the chaos.

* * *

Murata found Gwendel seated on the steps of the castle with his coat and shirt open. Gisela was working on him as best she could while he tried to conduct the troops still at the castle.

"Shinou, the Great One, believes that Dai Cimaron has offered asylum to Akane. He says that was their carragie that carried them off."

"That would make the most plausible sense." Gwendel grimaced and looked up at him. "Hoepfully the troops can catch up to them before they escape the country. I'd go with them, but as I am I would get in the way."

Murata nodded. "I will need help maintaining peace with all of these visitors here. Things are going to get rocky."

"Okay then. I already have Yozak out getting the information we may need. We are going to have to prepare for war." Gwendel growled through the pain in his side.

"Good." Murata folded his arms, one hand at his chin. "After all this time, it takes Akane to start a bloody war. And our king is distraught." He shook his head.

"He is very mush so. And there is only one thing on his mind right now. We need to make sure someone stops him before he does something idiotic again."

"Lord Weller is out there. I'm sure he and Shibuya have met up by now. He'll take care of him. Though there isn't much that can be done at this point. Once they are out to sea, we can't catch them. Their ships are faster than ours."

"Indeed they are. And they are going to Dai Cimaron. At this moment we need to get our troups ready for war. That is all we can do for now."

"Hold back and much as you can first. Send out our fastest ship immediately. Make sure Shibuya and Conrart are on it." Murata held up his hand. "We need to avoid this war as much as we can."

"I have already sent out a dove. The ship should be waiting for them when they arrive at the docks. Agh."

"Apologies, Lord von Voltaire." Gisela said quicly as she bandaged him up.

"Good thinking, Lord von Voltaire." Murata sighed watching the slight chaos still in the courtyard.

"Now what to do about all these people?"

"We'll have to make sure they are taken care of, the maids have already started making up as many guests rooms as possible." Murata said not looking at him just yet.

"Good. We will get everyone to their rooms and then surround our castle with the troops. I want to see if anyone else from human country knew about this. Ask Sho Cimeron's king. Saralegui has already caused us trouble he may do it again."

"I'll talk to him in a moment. If anything he may be able to help us."Murata looked through the crowd that still moved around.

"I agree. Make sure he doesn't leave." Gwendel said seriously.

Murata caught Gwendel's tone and nodded. "Of course. I'll see to it."He bowed his head then turned on his heel to find Saralegui.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Conrart exclaimed as Yuuri finally caught up to him.

Yuuri didn't respond as he pushed Ao even faster despite the signs that the horse was growing tired. Conrart urged his own horse to keep close to Yuuri. The carriage was no where in sight but they kept going in hopes of catching it. Yuuri heart raced as he rode, dark eyes searching the road ahead frantically for any signs.

"Your Majesty, please be careful!" Conrart yelled over the sound of the horses' hooves pounding the dirt.

Yuuri looked at him a moment. His eyes were empty as if the light had been turned off inside them. He then looked back at the road. Conrart knit his brows, worried and pulled him horse up closer to Yuuri's.

"We'll find him,Yuuri." He called.

"I will find him. I won't stop until I do." Yuuri responded as he continued to stare ahead. "I won't stop. I need him here, by my side."

"I know, I won't stop either, but you really mustn't kill the horse to do so. Yuuri, we'll find him, I promise you that."

Yuuri didn't say anything as he let Ao slow to a stop. The beast heaved in large gulps of air, gasping to get enough. Yuuri looked at him a moment, then dropped the reigns and started running himself. Conrart pushed his horse ahead of Yuuri and jumped down in time to catch him by the waist. "Your Majesty you have to stop! You'll only kill yourself!"

"No!" Yuuri yelled and glared at him. "Conrad, let me go. Just let me go!" His entire body shook and he thrashed, hitting at him to escape.

Conrart kept his hold on Yuuri despite the flailing. He winced as one fist connected with his jaw. "Yuuri! Think about what you're doing! At this rate you'll never be able to do anything. We don't know where they went and you are already exhausted. What use are you to Wolfram in this state?"

"I am all the use anyone needs, Conrad. I will save him. I am not going to stop until I do. Conrad it's all my fault that this happened. I must be the one to save him. I know where they went. It was Dai Cimaron who took him I just know it. Conrad let me go!" Yuuri pulled from his grip and looked at him seriously. "He's going to hurt Wolfram again. I just know it." Yuuri started to run again, tears streaming down his face. He moved faster than his feet were prepared for and ended up tripping on himself. He fell, tearing his tuxedo in the sleeve and chest. He cried out as he fell then stood up again and started to run.

"Yuuri!" Conrart yelled as he ran after him. "Yuuri please listen to me!" He caught up to him and soon realized that Yuuri wasn't going to listen or talk to him at all. Instead Conrart grabbed his arm and swung him onto his back and took off at a dead run. "Rest, I'll run the rest of the way. Save your strength." He huffed. "You are his only hope."

"Y-yes, Conrad. Thank you. Thank you so much." Yuuri panted and held on tightly. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Conrart's shoulder as the man ran. He tried to calm himself down, to think clearly. Conrart ran as fast as he could. He could feel the burning in his chest as he went. The guards had taken a separate route as per his order but they would all end up at the docks. Conrart managed to run two miles with Yuuri on his back. Thanks to his training as a soldier he'd made it without keeling over.

"Is one of our ships ready to go?" Yuuri asked as Conrart let him down.

"Yes." Conrart panted hoarsely. He bent over, hands on his knees. "I can…see our…troops. Just…a few…minutes." Conrart dragged air painfully into his lungs and felt as though he would fall over. He hadn't run with that much extra weight before.

"Can you go a bit more?" Yuuri asked then started to run. It was just down the hill to the dock where the ship was waiting.

"Of course." Conrart said and ran after him, albeit much slower than before. His lungs burned and his chest heaved, but he couldn't let Yuuri off on his own. He focused on getting to the ship with all of his mind.

They boarded the ship as the guards were arriving from a separate road. Conrart leaned heavily on the railing over the water. He sucked in gulps of air then started into a coughing fit which made him slide to the ground.

"Conrad, are you okay?" Yuuri asked, his body shook as he looked at him. "Tell me you're okay." His eyes widened.

"I'm…fine." Conrart managed betweeing coughing fits. He remained that way for several minutes as the guards prepared the ship to leave.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri bent down to put a hand on his shoulder. "How long until we are with Wolfram? Conrad, I want to talk to the king. Do you understand?"

Conrart swallowed and let his chest heave up and down a few times before he stood up again. He knew he had to walk a little to keep from cramping his legs and body. "Your Majesty. I will do everything you ask of me to settle this. I don't know how long it will take. I don't know where exactly they are going. But I promise you, we will find him."

Yuuri looked at him as a tear fell down his face. "Yes…" Yuuri slid down and sat on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest. "I did this to Wolfram. He's probably scared, exhausted. Conrad…I'm so sorry."

Conrart sighed and knelt down in front of him. He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. "Yuuri, you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault, it's Akane's. _He_ did this, not you. What you need to focus on is what you have to do in order to save Wolfram. If you focus solely on that, you'll be able to help him."

Yuuri's tears began to flow down his face. "It's my fault, Conrad. I brought him here, somehow. Me." He clung to the back of Conrart's jacket as a sob coursed through him. "I need to save Wolfram. Even if it means giving up my life for him."

"My life is yours. Mine will fall before yours. You cannot die for him, because you won't be there for him anymore. Do you understand what I mean? You have to do everything in your power to live for him."

"Conrad, I will do anything to save him." Yuuri pulled back and looked at him with a serious expression. "Anything and everything."

"I understand. Your Majesty- Ah…Yuuri. Please rest. It will be a day and a half before we reach Dai Cimaron. You need all the strength you can get."

"I don't need any rest at all. I'm fine. But you really should. You're exhausted."

Conrart sighed and put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "I am a soldier. I am perfectly fine. You, however, are the King and more importantly right now, Wolfram's fiancée who needs to rescue him. You don't want your energy to fail you when you need it most. Think about Wolfram."

I know but in this state of mind, I really don't think I can."

Conrart sat down beside him and gently guided Yuuri's head to rest in his lap. "Here, just lay here and think." Conrart moved his hand over Yuuri's shoulder and gently massged them to help relax the tensed muslces. He hoped to calm him at least a little bit, his own thoughts racing through the possible outcomes of the situation.

Despite what he'd said Yuuri found his eyes slowly starting to close. His body tensed as he fell asleep, one hand gripping tightly to Conrart's pant leg. Mere minutes into his sleep a nightmare began to plague him. He relieved that night a few weeks ago. He could see, even feel Akane using him, while Wolfram fought to stop him. "W-wolfram…so sorry…" Yuuri's voice trembled as he spoke during his nightmare.

Conrart frowned and continued to rub his back. He remembered when Wolfram was a child. Conrart would rub his back as he slept to calm him during his nightmares until he was able to rest fully. "It's alright, Yuuri. Everything will be alright." Conrart smoothed back the ebony hair that stuck to Yuuri's forehead. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

**This is the point where I really started to hate Akane. While editing this I change A TON of things. I had to make it all work together and fix a lot of Akane's dialogue. I add in a few things that weren't there in the first and hopefully it all worked out well enough for you. **

**Wolfram, Murata, Conrart, Shoma, Gunter, Celie, Gretta, Shinou written by me.**

**Yuuri, Shouri, Gwendel, Jenifer, Akane, Dai Cimaron soldier, written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**

**Thank you for staying with us and for your reviews! I really appreciate your support and feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far. As I warned in the previous chapter. The rest of this story has quite a bit of violence and some scenes of rape. **

* * *

The carriage careened down the dirt path as the driver snapped the reigns harder to keep the horses moving. It was only a matter of seconds before the king's men gave chase and they had to make their escape as quickly as possible. "Don't let them catch up no matter how hard you have to push the horses!" The man inside the carriage called out as a small group of Dai Cimaron soldiers surrounded them from the forest. He then looked at Akane and smiled, watching him. "You are the most wanted man in all of the Demon Country, now. How do you feel about it?" The soldier didn't quite yet trust Akane but he had made their job simpler. It was their order to kidnap the Prince at their first chance and blame it on the rebels in the nearby human country. However, when Akane had appeared with the trembling Wolfram, Dai Cimaron made their move.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked as he settled on the bench across from the man. Wolfram continued to struggle on the floor, grunting and wheezing for gasps of air.

"I mean, you've kidnapped the Demon King's fiancé, their Prince. You've even hurt him, I can see it. You are the enemy. Did King Belar send you without my knowledge?" The soldier moved his legs a little when Wolfram kicked out and smirked down at him. He noticed how angelic he looked but he wasn't so much in awe as most would have been. Instead he could only think of his more physical 'needs'. Being away from the brothels in Dai Cimaron for so long could make the man rather edgy.

"King Balar?" Akane asked. "Who is that?" He shook his head and sighed as Wolfram continued to fight on the ground. He noticed how the man watched him and a slight smirk touched his lips. "I wanted to get King Yuuri to marry me. Well, he's being quite stubborn. That's why I kidnapped Wolfie, here. Do you think you can help me get Yuuri?"

"Yes…I do." The soldier dragged his eyes up to meet Akane's gaze. The way the man talked was strange, like he wasn't quite all the way put together. "Ack!" The man growled as Wolfram managed to kick his shin against the wall.

"Keep still, Wolfie." Akane smirked and bent over to pull the struggling prince into his lap. "There we are."

Wolfram felt the hands on his arms and was suddenly lifted from the ground. Akane's strength was frightening as he held him on his lap. He thrashed back and forth in an attempt to get away from him. He preferred the floor much more.

"I am interested. Do you get Yuuri to come to you a lot?" Akane asked. So this was Dai Cimaron. Yuuri's enemy. It would be helpful for Akane to learn as much about them as he could. It was never in his plan to go to them. At least not yet.

"We have gotten him to come to us one time before when we kidnaped Wolfram. It did not end well in our favor then, but you can help us with him. Can't you?"

"I sure can. As long as I have Wolfram, Yuuri won't do a thing to hurt him. I know everything about Yuuri, even how he uses his fiancé as a toy. Isn't that right, Wolfie?" Akane chuckled. "That's why he'll come for him, to get his toy back. What a selfish king. If we work together we can get him to come. Then we can both have him." Akane spoke what he thought the man would want to hear. He didn't have any intentions of 'sharing' with anyone. "What do you want from him, anyway?"

"He is the king of those wretched demons. We want him dead or at the very least, use him to take over that kingdom."

"I can help you then. We can play together. This will be fun." Akane licked up the back of Wolfram's neck and laughed at his jerking reaction. "So much fun. I will be keeping Wolfram with though. He's mine now, you see."

Wolfram grunted again as he shuddered. Anything Akane did only made his heart race and fear built up inside him.

"Sure. Glad to have you with us. We will be aboard our ship soon." The soldier replied then licked his lips as he watched Wolfram a moment, eyes wide.

"Now, Wolfie, calm down." Akane chided then looked at the man's expression. Perhaps a show of his ability would be useful. "Wolfie, should I treat you like Yuuri would once you are married? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Akane moved his arms through Wolfram's then started to lift up the layers of the kimono. "Soldier. Do you want to make him feel amazing? Want to know what the Great Maoh of the Demon Kingdom feels as he plays with his toy?"

Wolfram shuddered at the words and redoubled his effort to get away. His muscles tensed as he pulled both legs up and together to protect himself. "Mm-mmf!" He cried shaking his head back and forth. The man watched him, hunger growing in his expression.

Akane smirked and pushed Wolfram's legs back down then spred them open. He pressed his elbows into Wolfram's stomach to keep him there. "Now, Wolfie. You have to behave. You are just a toy remember? Just a cute little toy." He pulled the kimono the rest of the way apart and up to Wolfram's hips, exposing him. All that was left was his underwear covering him. "You may take it off. He's much better when it's not on." Akane urged the man. If he did as Akane wanted him to, it would serve as both a punishment and a lesson for Wolfram.

The Dai Cimaron soldier looked at Wolfram, lust in his eyes as he smiled. "Really? It's been so long since I've had good enough pleasure. Besides…breaking this beautiful thing could be a lot of fun." The soldier reasoned with himself. Akane nodded once and gestured as he held Wolfram tightly against his body, legs spread wide open. "It's just what I need." The man said as he moved across the carriage and pressed his lips against the cloth over Wolfram's mouth as his hand gripped his face. The other hand nimbly removed Wolfram's underwear with practiced skill. He grabbed hold of Wolfram's member and started to squeeze and work it.

Wolfram's heart sped up again as he panted through his nose. It was getting harder and harder to breath. "Mmf!" He cried as he should his head. The instant cold then heat of the man's hand sent a violent shiver through his body. He tried to thrash and kick but the way both men held him made it too difficult. His stomach rolled again as vomit tried to force its way out of him only to be shoved back down into his stomach. The stone was working as it should.

"Oh, Wolfram, no moving okay?" Akane smiled as he pulled up on Wolfram's legs a little, making his entrance more accessible." Now, take him as you like. I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it. Do it." Akane encouraged.

The man smiled at Wolfram then gripped both of his thighs as he leaned down to lick up Wolfram's member a few times then traced a circle around Wolfram's entrance before he pushed a finger inside. He continued to scissor two fingers inside him as he opened his own pants. "It's been a while since I've tried a man." The man smirked letting his hardened member loose. "Though with this small stature, our dear prince wouldn't really be considered a man, would he?"

"Come on, take him already. I can't wait to hear him moan and squeal right here in front of us. Don't you agree?" Akane held Wolfram back. "Wolfie, can you feel it? See? I'm treating you like Yuuri would. That's what you wanted, right? To be used and given to others to play with when he was bored of you."

The soldier smiled then pushed himself inside Wolfram, slowly. "Ah…he is tight, though I can tell you've had your fun with him." The man smirked as he started to shove in and out feeling Wolfram's already torn muscles grab him.

Wolfram jerked violently in pain, crying out through his gag. His heart raced faster and faster causing him to fear it would give out before the trip was done. Panic built a fortress within his chest as his denied vision made everything seem far worse. Every touch was that much more powerful to his sensitive and trembling body. Wolfram's eyes squeezed shut as he jerked again feeling the large, swollen organ tear through him. Tears fell down his face, having already soaked the blindfold.

"Ah, you're acting so sweet. Staying in my arms like this. Good Wolfie." Akane pet the top of his head in a twisted attempt to calm him. "Everything will be alright, Wolfie. You'll see."

Wolfram trembled violently as small, audible whimpers escaped his lips. His fingernails dug into his palms as he did he best to deal with the immense pain and nausea that coursed throughout his body. _Stop…please stop…_ He continued to say, gagged and muffled though he was. He'd never been so humiliated or frightened in his entire life.

The soldier continued breathlessly, his fingers digging into Wolfram's thighs as he pushed himself to climax and came inside of him. He let out a long moan then low laugh as he pulled out and cleaned himself up with Wolfram's kimono before closing his pants again. "I couldn't handle myself, he felt so

Akane smiled at the man then his eyes darkened. He pulled out his knife and lashed forward, slitting the man's throat. "Wolfie, he won't hurt you anymore. No one will ever be allowed to touch you. I will be the only one, forever." Akane watched as the man struggled for breath. Blood sprayed out of his wound, splattering Wolfram's face and body as well as drenching the kimono in places. "I even killed someone

Wolfram's head jerked back at the sickening sound of flesh parting. Blood landed on his face, causing him to jerk back again. At first he didn't know what had happened but when the man fell with a thud and tried to drag in gurgling breaths, Wolfram knew what Akane had just done. His tears doubled along with his trembling. Akane was a madman. An insane monster. Wolfram felt the terror strike his heart, taking over him completely. No amount of his military training had helped him. Despite all of that, he was still somewhat of a child himself.

"It's okay, Wolfie. It's okay. I'm here for you. I will help you. I won't let anyone have you. I won't. You are mine, Wolfram. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure that you are fine. Wolfie I love you wolfie...I'll take care of you now." Akane spoke softly into his ear.

The way he spoke terrified Wolfram. Calling him a toy then that he would take care of him, that he loved him. Wolfram couldn't bring his mind to make any sense of what was going on in Akane's mind. Wolfram was having a difficult time breathing. His entire body shook as warm liquid trickled down his legs. He wasn't positive what it was but he knew for sure he was bleeding from the abuse. It didn't matter much at the moment. All Wolfram wanted was to get as far away from the crazed lunatic as possible. With a sudden jerk, Wolfram found himself on the floor again, laying in a pool of warm, metallic scented blood. His stomach hurled, trying to dispel its contents only to forced right back down again.

Akane reached down and lifted Wolfram into his arms bridal style and sat back down, holding him in his lap. "We must be getting close. Oh and look what's happened to your dress. It's all dirty and ruined." Akane wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. "You're going to be okay with me. Yuuri will come to get us then I can finally have both of you in my arms and we can make love all night long."

Wolfram jerked and twisted, although tired and in agonizing pain. He refused to give up on fighting Akane. He couldn't allow himself to become complacent. The carriage pulled to a stop and another guard opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight and looked directly to Wolfram and Akane.

"He-Wolfram- I have him restrained now." Akane said nodding towards the soldier. "He caught us by surprise."

The man had the nerve to blame Wolfram for the soldier's death as he picked up Wolfram and stepped down from the carriage. Though the soldier on the ground seemed to buy it as he then directed Akane towards the small ship that awaited with several more guards and soldiers.

"We have to get on this ship?" Akane asked as he was escorted. He carried Wolfram in both arms as he walked. Wolfram however kept trying to fight him until a stinging pain shot up his pack, convincing him to remain still for now. He panted for breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. How many more men were going to be like that soldier in the carriage? How much more of this was he going to be forced to endure before someone found him?

"Yes, that is the only way to get to Dai Cimaron." The soldier replied. "You'll be safe there."

"Thank you, mind showing me to my room then?" Akane asked as he stepped aboard, followed by the soldiers from the carriage. The horses were left there, breathing hard. Some shook violently as though they wouldn't survive much longer after the harsh run.

The soldier beckoned to another who then escorted Akane down into the depths of the ship and to the long row of cabins. "This one should do. We'll lock up the prisoner in the cells downstairs."

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'd like to keep him with me for now." Akane responded and stepped inside. The room was a bit larger than he'd expected. Although Akane had nothing to really compare it to.

"As you wish." The soldier replied. He found it a little odd that the man would want to do so but didn't question it. He could see it in Wolfram's face that he wasn't much of a threat so he didn't feel he needed to worry.

Akane walked inside and gently lay Wolfram down on the bed and sat down next to him, his hand moving through his bloodied hair. "We need to get him cleaned up and changed. Mind bringing some clothing for him? Anything really, it doesn't matter what."

The soldier nodded his head. "Let us know if you need anything else." He replied and hurried off.

Wolfram's body relaxed only a moment when he lay on the soft bed. It was a comfort but under his circumstances he knew it was only a matter of time before something else would happen to him. He felt the fabric around him loosen and tensed. _What's he going to do now?_ Wolfram started to tremble again, more out of fear and anticipation rather than the cold.

"We should get you out of this dress, hmm? The guard will bring new clothes for you." Akane smiled as he pulled the various cords and obi from Wolfram's body then slipped the kimono down. "Your skin is so beautiful." Akane trailed his fingers down Wolfram's back, causing the smaller to tremble more and jerk away.

"Here you are." The soldier said as he walked inside with a long nightshirt and a basin of water and left them on the small table near the bed. Akane thanked him and waited for the door to close before returning his attention to Wolfram. His hands ghosted along Wolfram's shoulders and back as he trailed gentle kisses along his spine. He then forced Wolfram onto his back and gazed down at him, fully exposed and covered in blood.

"Ah…so beautiful." Akane smiled and dipped the cloth in the basin and slowly began to wash the blood away. Wolfram shivered at the cold, cruel air and curled in on himself as Akane kissed him, handling him with gentle hands. He shivered again and kicked weakly as Akane washed him, dabbing at his face then along his legs. His chest constricted with fear but nothing more came except for a kiss on his cheek. "You won't leave me like Yuuri did, will you Wolfie?" Akane asked as he pulled the boy up and hugged him tightly to his chest. He unknotted the ropes that bound Wolfram's wrists and let the kimono fall free.

Wolfram immediately lashed out, causing a stinging pain to shoot up his spine but his adrenaline pushed him to keep moving. He kicked and punched Akane as best he could then jumped up and ran, hoping he'd find the door. At that point he'd jump straight into the ocean, they couldn't be that far from the docks could they? His body gave him too much trouble and he didn't even make it that far before Akane had caught him again. "Mmf!" Wolfram shook his head and thrashed as Akane dragged him back to the bed and pinned him down onto it. His naked body shivered in the cold air as he tried to get away. Still blinded and gagged, he couldn't do much else.

"I thought you were going to be good, Wolfie." Akane said as he moved to hold Wolfram's arms down with his knees. "Now, you're going to let me put this nightshirt on you, or you're going to be naked for the rest of the trip." Akane smirked. "Though I wouldn't really mind." This was the first time Akane had seen Wolfram fully exposed and at the moment, he couldn't take his eyes off him for very long. He yanked the nightshirt on over his head then wrenched each arm through the holes before binding Wolfram's wrists again in front of him.

"Mmpf! Mm!" Wolfram struggled as best he could. Sure he was glad to be covered again but knew it didn't matter much. He winced as his already sore and raw wrists were bound tightly together again. He thrashed his head from side to side, desperate to at least get his vision back. He needed to see again, that little bit would help him at least a little. _I have to get this blindfold off. Maybe I'll be able to-_ Wolfram's stomach heaved again and he groaned stilling his motions. The boat was moving and he could tell. His seasickness was aided by the stone around his neck. A shudder moved its way through his body as vomit spewed up his throat, caught by the gag once again. He then started coughing violently as the vomit tried to fall back down into his lungs.

"Oh? Are you sick?" Akane asked as he quickly pulled the gag free. "You aren't good on ships are you?" He held Wolfram's head over the water basin as he put it on the floor. "I can't have you drowning in your own vomit now can I? I'll take care of you, Wolfram." Akane held firmly to his neck as Wolfram wretched violently into the basin. His stomach finally freeing itself of the little contents it held. Wolfram's arms couldn't support him so he was bent over the edge of the bed, his arms beneath him as he continued to wretch despite there being nothing left. A few minutes later it finally stopped and Wolfram let himself fall limply over the side of the bed, hanging down as he panted for breath.

Akane rubbed his back gently then pulled him up, wiping his mouth with the damp rag. "I hope you feel better soon so that we can play some more. But you should sleep right now, okay? You've used up a lot of energy today. I need you to get all of it back."

"Get…t-this damned…stone off me." Wolfram said. His voice was raspy, hoarse from his screaming and vomiting. His body dry wretched again although there was nothing left to expel. His mucles and nerves screamed at him.

"I can't, I'm sorry. You need to keep it on so I know you won't leave me. I know that it gives you pain and I'm sorry for that. But I rather like you like this. I can hold you this way. And I'll tell you a secret. I actually really do love you. Both you and Yuuri." Akane turned his face to kiss him gently. "You're so special to me."

Wolfram turned his head to the side. "Stop touching me." He rasped and weakly tried to pull away. He had no strength left in his body as he coughed again. "Leave…me alone."

"I won't. I want to make you feel better than you did before." Akane smiled at him and tucked some hair from his face. He'd have to wash the blood away soon. "You're so beautiful. Now, just relax and get some sleep. It'll do you some good."

"At least…take the blind off…" Wolfram's body convulsed again but quickly shifted into constant shivering. It was all he could do to even talk to Akane. His fear far outweighed whatever bravery he'd been able to muster. But at the very least, Akane wasn't hurting him right now.

"Fine. I want to see your bright eyes anyway." Akane smiled and removed the blindfold then pulled Wolfram to his chest again. "You're eyes are so beautiful, like emeralds."

Wolfram growned and blinked at the harsh light then tried to look around to see where he was. He pushed against Akane, with his bound hands, half-heartedly, his energy all but gone. "Why…have you done this to me?" Wolfram's voice was quiet, strained as he forced a sob down his throat. "Just leave me alone."

"I have done this because I love you, Wolfram. I love both you and Yuuri so much that I had to do this. I had to do this all for you both." Akane said stroking the back of his head as he held him fast. "I will _never_ leave your side. I promise you that, Wolfie." He smiled. Of course he loved him. He loved the feeling he got whenever he was near Wolfram. Perhaps that's why he could only think about the small blonde while in the Earth's jail.

Wolfram grunted and turned his head away, thankful to at least be dressed. "Why can't you just…kidnap me like a normal person and leave me alone?" He asked surprising himself.

"Oh? No, no, no, I would never do such a thing. It's because I love you both so much, Wolfie. I love you more than anything in the world. You are really amazing, Wolfie. Your body is so cute. And so is the rest of you. I know why Yuu-chan would use you so much. He had you by a string didn't he? But that's okay because I will love both of you!" Akane rambled on without giving a thought or care to what he said.

"Would you stop saying that?!" Wolfram yelled suddenly and shoved him away. "There is no way in hell I'd believe that! You are sick and twisted. You're a lunatic who's obsessed! Nothing more!" Wolfram ignored the rolling in his empty stomach.

"I am not. Not at all." Akane reached out quickly and pulled him towards him. He lay down and forced Wolfram to lay with him, holdinghim tightly. "The only thing I'm crazy about is you. You and Yuu-chan. I am so excited to see you in the dress I picked out when Yuuri finally decides to come back to Earth with us and get married. You and I will walk down the aisle together. Don't you think that will be wonderful?"

"I would rather take my own life." Wolfram grumbled as he lay there, unable to move away. He jerked his head and closed his eyes. "Just leave. Me. Alone. Just…let me get locked in the cells or something."

"Nope. I am so sorry, but I can't do that. I can't have someone come and take you without my knowledge." Akane smiled as he held him still with one arm, his leg wrapped around Wolfram's. He pet his hair softly with the other hand. "Just sleep, Wolfram. So that we can play later."

Wolfram groaned in discomfort and tried to move. His eyelids fluttered but became heavier with each passing minute. Sleep was threatening to take him whether he wanted to or not. "Just…don't do anything…" He breathed.

"I promise I won't while you're sleeping. I won't do anything." Akane kissed his cheek. "Now sleep well, okay Wolfie? Sleep well." Akane smirked as the boy started to fall into unwilling slumber.

"H-hng…" Wolfram shivered and tried to curl up. He was terrified that Akane would do something to him, but his body demanded that he sleep. "Stay…off me." His eyes closed with finality.

Akane smiled as he watched him, waiting for him to be completely asleep. "You are mine." He said darkly as he watched the boy sleep in his arms.

Wolfram's body tensed slightly. The sea sickness, esoteric power and sudden drop of adrenaline all worked together to take him into a deep sleep. His body fell limp, unaware of the dangers around him despite what his mind knew. His muscles tightened as he slept. When he woke he would be in a lot of pain, Akane knew that. He would use that chance to be the comforter. But until then, Akane took the chance to sleep as well.

"Sleep well, precious Wolfram." Akane breathed as he buried his face into the back of Wolfram's neck and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The ship traveled light and fast deep into the darkness of night. Some of the soldiers celebrated their success by drinking on the main deck. Some peeked into the room while Akane and Wolfram slept, snickering at their prize. The water basin was taken and emptied before being replaced again. Some stayed on guard, watching for the unlikely sight of a Shin Makoku ship following behind. However, the speed with which the Dai Cimaron ship traveled had yet to be paralleled by any other country. Thus they were able to outrun them. As far as anyone could tell, they would safely arrive in Dai Cimaron withen the next day.

Wolfram slept through most of it, only waking long enough to refuse any sort of food they tried to feed him. He did his best to keep away from anyone's touch, although Akane made it very diffuclt during the journey. The man insisted that he stay with Wolfram at all times. In truth he didn't want anyone to touch what he now believed to be his. Wolfram didn't talk much, nor did he fight too hard. He wanted to preserve as much strength as he could for the first chance of escape he could get. He didn't know when or even if it would come, but he had to be ready. He spent the hours hoping that Yuuri was alright. That everyone was making sure he took care of himself. He hoped and prayed that someone would rescue him and take him home. That Akane would be stopped and that he could recover and live on with Yuuri at his side. Safe and secure back in Shin Makoku. Though there were moments when Wolfram feared that wouldn't happen. That Dai Cimaron would win. He had to push through those moments, or else he'd lose his own will. He had to stay strong like Shinou had said. No matter how long it took.

* * *

Yuuri woke after only a few hours sleep. He'd been taken down into the largest cabin and laid down on the plush bed. The darkness had spread out over the ocean as they traveled. "Conrad?" He called. "Any sign of them? Of Wolfram? I need to see him."

Conrart sat up straight in his chair. "I'm afraid we haven't found anything yet, but we're still looking. We have a few Calorian allies already preparing to search Dai Cimaron. Though they won't have arrived there just yet."

"I want to go to Dai Cimeron. Conrad, will you take me? I want to go straight to the king and talk to him. Order the ship to go there. I'll give them myself if they can give me back Wolfram."

Conrart shook his head. "That is one thing I absolutely cannot do, your Majesty. No matter what, I will be taking you both back home with me, do you understand?"

Yuuri looked at Conrart and sighed. "Conrad, if they need to trade for Wolfram, I am gong to do it. Wolfram will be saved no matter what. Do _you _understand?"

"I will make sure to take you home with us as well. I won't stand for anything less." Conrart repeated. Yuuri wasn't thinking straight and he didn't blame him.

"Conrad, you will have to if it comes to that. If they are willing to trade me for Wolfram it will happen."

Conrart sighed and remained silent. He would disobey any order of the kind if it meant leaving either of them behind. No matter what, Conrart swore to himself that he would get them both safely home, even if he had to forfeit his own life for it.

Yuuri seemed to understand what Conrart was thinking as he looked at him seriously. "If anyone is going to lose their life it will be me. If that happens, you are to take care of Wolfram."

"He won't accept me and hate me forever." Conrart replied with the same serious look.

"Conrad, he's your brother. He could never hate you." Yuuri replied his gaze softening. He knew it was a mistake to say he'd give up his life. He couldn't leave Wolfram like that. "We'll save him."

"Yes, we will. Without a doubt. Keep Wolfram's smile in your mind. Let it drive you to hold him in your arms again." Conrart himself struggled a bit to stay calm. He worried for Wolfram everytime something happened. But now, he worried even moreso. Akane was a violent and ruthless man.

"I will hold him in my arms again. I won't let him go. I'll never let him go." Yuuri hugged himself and stared at the floor still somewhat in a dze. "I can't believe I let him go…"

"I know, your Majesty. Once we find him you can hold him forever. I'll guard you." Conrart tried to offer what little comfort he could.

"I will hold him and never let him go." Yuuri repeated and looked up at Conrart. "I bet he's sick right now. On that ship."

"He's strong. I'm sure he'll be alright. He's traveled on them a lot." Conrart replied, though he felt the same as Yuuri did.

"And everytime he gets sick." Yuuri sighed and looked back down. "Conrad, Wolfram's not safe right now. I can't believe I allowed that to happen. I let him go."

"Listen to me, your Majesty. Wolfram knows that you didn't want to let him go. He knows that you wanted nothing more than to save him. Wolfram knows that you are coming to save him. He believes in you." Conrart stood up and moved closer to him.

"Does he, Conrad?" Yuuri looked up at him, pain in his expression. "Does he know?"

Conrart nodded. "Yes, he does." He bent to meet Yuuri's gaze. "He knows that you are coming for him."

"Conrad, does he? Do you think he has given up on me? Do you think he will forget about me?" Yuuri's voice wavered. He was too caught up in his worry and fear for Wolfram to really understand what he was saying.

Conrart knit his brows worriedly. "Yuuri, he could never forget you. He loves you with all of his heart."

"Does he really, Conrad? I love him so much. I don't deserve his love." Yuuri looked down at his hands, squeezing them together tightly.

"Yes, Yuuri. Are you doubting Wolfram?" Conrart offered a small smile though the other couldn't see it.

Yuuri jerked his head up, eyes wide. "N-never. I never will."

"Then believe in him, like he believes in you."

"I will, but I don't know if I can even trust myself let alone believe in myself."

"But Wolfram does. That's what is important. Be the Yuuri that he believes in, for his sake."

"I don't know if I can be the same Yuuri that he wants." Yuuri looked at Conrart again. "I want to be something that he wants, but I'm not sure if he will want me after all this."

"Of course he will. He'll always want you. You are his King, his fiance, his love, his hero, his Yuuri."

"You really think so?" Yuuri's expression lightened as a small, half-smile touched his lips. "I love him so much."

"I know so." Conrart nodded his head. He felt a wave of relief wash over him at Yuuri's smile. "And he knows how much you love him."

"Does he? How are you so sure? I did so many things wrong. It's my fault all this has happened to him. Things in the past, too."

"Because I know Wolfram. As you've said, he's my brother. I helped raise him."

Yuuri's expression changed a little. "Yes, you did help raise him. You would know best. Conrad. I just ache to hold him in my arms again."

"I know. We still have a while to go before we reach Sho Cimaron, so please rest until then? I swear to wake you the moment we hit port." Conrart gestured for Yuuri to lay down.

"I dont know if I _can_ sleep." Yuuri replied as he lay back down. "But I will try. For Wolfram's sake. I'll get as much strength and energy as I can so that I can save him. Get my Wolfram back."

Conrart nodded and smiled at him, somehow managing to hide his own fears and worries. The possibility was very real that they would never see Wolfram again. Not alive. "Excellent. That's more like it." He said through his smile.

"Now come here, Conrad. You should get some sleep as well." Yuuri pat the space beside him as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, your Majesty. I really couldn't. I would be unable to wake you, if I, myself, was asleep." Conrart sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on Yuuri's head. "I am fine, honestly."

"Really?" Yuuri yawned as he slowly started to fall asleep. He'd been more tired than he thought. "Sleep a bit, please…"

Conrart waited until Yuuri had fallen completely asleep before he answered. "I'll sleep when it's over."

Yuuri slept soundly for most of the night and well into the next day. He held tightly to the dreams he conjured of him holding Wolfram, smiling and safe in his arms. The thoughts kept him warm and hopeful as the ship continued to travel well behind the Dai Cimaron one. Conrart stayed in the room with him, should he be needed. He occasionaly spoke with a soldier at the door in hushed tones. He'd been informed by dove that three horses were found dead near a small shipping port. The carriage had been taken back to Blood Pledge castle so that Murata and Gwendel could discern where it had come from. The startling news that one of the castle's guards was dead as well as the soldier in the carriage stayed with Conrart. He didn't want to further worry Yuuri. Not yet.

Conrart watched him sleep, glad that he was resting. "We're depending on you, Yuuri." He said softly as the sun slowly rose. He soon found himself unable to remain awake much longer and took up his position in the chair and dozed off for a few hours as the ship traveled quietly through the water.

* * *

**Another chapter to fast? Wow, look at me go. I will be changing things during the rest of this story so it could take me a little longer to update. But I hope that I am making this story make sense to all of you. I know what's going on because well, I wrote it. So it's easier for me. Thank you so much for the reviews and thoughts on this. I really appreciate them and hope that you continue to send them my way. You are a great motivator all of you.**

**Wolfram and Conrart written by me.**

**Akane, Yuuri, and the soldiers written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**

**Thank you for reading this far with us. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Rated M for a reason, please remember that.**

* * *

Akane stretched his arms up over his head as a soldier entered the room to inform him that they had arrived in Dai Cimaron and to prepare to leave. He smiled over at Wolfram then lifted him into his lap. "It looks like we're finally here. I wonder who we're going to meet today. Do you like the Dai Cimaron King? Wolfie? You have been quiet for quite a while. Why is that?"

Wolfram remained silent, not caring to converse with Akane. Though he hated being near the man. He grunted and tried to move away. He hated the looks he received when the soldiers saw him. Some were amused, others interested.

Akane smiled against and stood up, carrying Wolfram bridal style from the room. The smaller's bound hands rested in his lap a moment then pushed against Akane's chest in a form of defiance. Akane merely chuckled at the action and walked off the ship, following after a few of the soldiers. "Where are we going? Are we going to get Yuuri soon?" He asked.

One soldier nodded to him. "We are going to discuss it with our King. If you will please get inside this carriage so that we can travel to the castle?"

"Alright, then." Akane smiled at the man then stepped up into the carriage. He held Wolfram carefully on his lap as he sat down across from the soldier who already sat there.

"Put. Me. Down." Wolfram growled at Akane then turned to glare at the Dai Cimaron man sitting across from them."

Akane ignored Wolfram's words and turned to talk to the soldier. "What do you think of King Yuuri?" He asked with interest.

"He is our enemy." The soldier replied. He arched a brow as he watched Akane. He'd heard of the other soldier who was murdered while riding with this same man. He wasn't too sure it was Wolfram who had done it.

"I know that much. But why don't you like him personally?"

The soldier didn't answer. Instead he just sat there, watching the both of them. He was trying to figure out what sort of man Akane really was. If he was an enemy of Dai Cimaron, too or not.

"D'aww, you don't want to talk either. How rude." Akane sighed and kissed the back of Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram shuddered and drew an elbow back into Akane's ribs as hard as he could. The slight surge of defiance fueled by his irritation.

Akane glared down at Wolfram a moment then squeezed him tighter, holding him close against him so that he couldn't move. "You are not going to get out of my arms. You will _never_ be out of my sight again."

"Hng!" Wolfram grimaced. "Would you stop hat?!" He coughed and shuddered from the pain from his nightmarish experience only a day and a half before. The esoteric stone's power seemed to be a little stronger as well. The more he moved, the more it hurt him. "The hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me. I'm not the one squirming." Akane turned his head and kissed him with a smile. "You're so cute."

"Mmf!" Wolfram's eyes widened and he jerked his head away. "Stop that!" He doubled over, dry-wretching from the pain and nausea. "Get this thing off. I can't use my power here…" He groaned.

"Oh really? You can't?" Akane looked to the soldier for confirmation.

"Demons cannot use their powers in human country. Something about the land. All except for their wretched king."

"Oh really?" Akane sighed and pulled the necklace over Wolfram's head and put it into his pocket." There. Did that make you feel any better, Wolfie? I don't want you to get sick again."

Wolfram gasped as his body visibly relaxed. He panted a moment. Although the stone was off him, it was still close enough to affect him. "F-finally…" He took a moment to compose himself then started to wriggle on Akane's lap. Moving as best he could to get off, finally able to gain a little more energy. "Now put me down!"

"I will not put you down. You are mine, Wolfie and I will keep you here. I will not release you at all! I will keep you forever in my arms. I love you too much to let go." Akane smiled.

"I am not yours! And quit saying you love me! We both know that's not true!" Wolfram managed to elbow Akane again, this time with more force and scrambled away. He ended up sitting next to the Dai Cimaron soldier. "Keep that sick man away from me!" He nearly pleaded.

"But I do love you, Wolfram. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are mine. You will always be mine. Now and forever. It's because I love you." Akane then looked at the soldier. "Don't you think he's cute?"

The soldier took a long look at Wolfram. He'd heard about the rare beauty the young male possessed but to see it in person was completely different. The nightshirt revealed most of his thin, pale legs making him all that much more appetizing. "He certainly is a beautiful thing. For a Demon." The man quickly covered.

"Don't you want to take him? His ass is really nice and soft." Akane smirked.

Wolfram's eyes widened. "What the hell?!" He cried as he pushed himself into the corner, trying his best to keep the both of them away. Were all the soldiers going to be like this? Akane taunting and encouraging them?

The soldier smiled and lust started to form in his face. "it's been a long time since I got to see my wife." The man said and reached over to grab Wolfram's arm. "Is he tight?" He asked as he jerked on him, bringing Wolfram to his lap. He wrapped one strong arm around him, pinning his arms down then licked his neck. The other hand snaked up the nightshirt and fondled his bottom. "It is soft, just like you said."

Akane folded his arms and leaned back smiling.

Woflram's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?! Let me go!" He thrashed from side to side and tried to the the man in the chin with his elbow. He gasped at the intrusion. "D-don't touch me!" He cried.

Akane smiled and pulled Wolfram back to him, setting him on his lap. "See, Wolfie? You're safe with me. You're so cute and special to me." He wrapped his arms around him then looked at the soldier. "Sorry, you can't him him. He's mine."

"Ah, well then." The soldier watched Akane a moment.

Wolfram jerked on his arms trying to get away. "Stop holding me like that!" He jerked himself off Akane's lap and to the sat next to him instead. He glared daggers through his fear at the soldier.

Akane put his arm around Wolfram's shoulders and smirked. "You're so adorable acting hard to get like that. Now let me use you as a pillow." Akane smiled and laid his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram didn't move as he continued to glare at the soldier. Akane's head was heavy on his shoulder but he preferred that to the alternatives.

The soldier watched them both for several minutes as he waited for Akane to fall asleep. The double-black man moved a little and leaned against the other wall, leaving Wolfram 'unattended.' He smirked and moved across the cabin of the carriage faster than Wolfram was ready for. He pressed his lips to Woflram's, his hand grabbing hold of his crotch. "Sh, don't make a sound or you will wake him up."

Wolfram had been taken off guard. Not expecting the man to attack him so suddenly. He jerked and tensed at the pressure at his crotch. "H-hey what are you do- Mmf!" He squirmed then kicked the soldier away. "I don't care if I wake him up!"

"I do." The soldier smiled darkly as he pinned Wolfram against the seat. He pulled up the nightshirt. "This is the only thing between us." He smiled. One hand pressed tightly against Wolfram's mouth as he used his shoulder to keep the blonde pinned. He stroked Wolfram's naked member, no underwear there to protect him. "You really are beautiful. Hard to resist with those defiant yet scared eyes." The man whispered as he inserted one finger into Wolfram's entrance. "It seems you've been played with already before. I can feel you tugging on me." The man smirked.

"Mm-mm!" Wolfram tried to kick the man again, the way he was pinned made it difficult and painful to move. _Not again! Not again!_ He arched back a little at the intrusion and tried to shake his head free.

Akane opened his eyes as the solider pushed a second finger into Woflram. "Now, what did he say? He doesn't want to play with you silly soldier." Akane pushed the soldier off of Wolfram and pinned him to the seat opposite. "I don't take well to people taking what's mine." He glared and whipped out his knife slitting the guard's throat. He let the man slide to the floor as he moved back to Wolfram and held him tightly to his chest. "Wolfram, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Gah!" Wolfram panted, curling his legs to cover himself. "The hell is the matter with you people?!" His body shook as he stared at the obviously dead soldier on the floor. "You've killed another one, are yo crazy?!"

"It was self protection, Wolfie. I did it for you. I couldn't handle you being taken by someone else again. I know how much it hurt you." Akane pulled him into his lap and hugged him close, one hand moving in his hair. "I love you, Wolfie. So much. I can't believe he attacked you like that."

Wolfram shook still as Akane held him. "Y-you gave him the idea!" He stared at the pooling blood as he flowed towards the small crack in the door and started to drip out. He forgot to struggle away from him, his thoughts focused on the second murder committed in front of him. No…three. The guard in Shin Makoku had surely died as well.

"I did not. I just mentioned something sexual. His mind took over from there. Besides, you really are irrisistable." Akane pulled his face to him and kissed him gently then made him look at him. "Wolfram. That man tried to hurt you and I saved you from him. I will always save you because you belong to me."

"Nn…" Wolfram moved his face away and scowled a little, though his fear managed to show through the façade. "S-stop that." He pushed his bound hands against Akane's chest to keep him back. The gentleness was almost more frightening.

"Stop what? I'm just kisssing you. I'm just showing you that I love you. Doesn't that make sense?" Akane asked letting him try and push away, but held him on his lap. "So, Wolfie, do you like this king that we are going to see?"

Wolfram kept pressing his hands against Akane's chest despite the aching that shot up his arms. "I hate him. He's the Demon Kingdom's worst enemy. You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you himself." Wolfram then muttered under his breath. "And I hope he does."

"Oh? You think he will try to kill me? I am not Demon remember? I am a human, he can't really do anything against me can he? And he's the one that helped us escape whether he realizes it or not. Don't you think we should at least talk to him? He seems somewhat nice." Akane mused though he really had no idea.

"You're nothing but an idiot. He doesn't care what you are. You'll just get in his way. Ch...I hope he kills you." Wolfram stared back at him.

"He won't be able to even if he tried." Akane smiled and kissed Wolfram's cheek. "I don't think I am in his way or will be getting in his way ever. See, this is because at this point I don't know what he is...I may end up using him."

Wolfram pulled his face away again. "What makes you so sure, huh? Over confident because something went right?" He shook his head. "Whatever it is you're planning you can just leave me out of it. Drop me off right here, I'll be fine."

"I am not over confident. I am just right." Akane smiled again. "And I need you to get my plan to work. I just need Yuuri remeber? That's all we need, right? We just need Yuuri so that we can have our happy life together."

"Yuuri would never let that happen." Wolfram looked at Akane as seriously as he could. "Your sick obsession will get you killed."

"Yuuri would never let his dear finacee get murdered now would he?" Akane asked pushing some hair from his face which Wolfram quickly shook back into place. "He would never let an innocent man get killed. Now Wolfram." Akane chided as he pushed the hair from his face again. He felt the carriage pull to a stop and several guards were walking around outside. "It looks like we're here." He stood up and lifted Wolfram into his arms again and stepped over the dead body as he moved to get out of the carriage. "So where to we go now?"

"Stop carrying me around like a doll!" Wolfram cried as he tried to get down but quickly stilled at the sight of the castle and the many guards within it's walls.

One soldier looked to Akane then to the blood on the front of his shirt. "Follow us." He said and gestured for the others to check the carragie.

"Okay!" Akane smiled and followed the man inside carrying Wolfram as he went. "This castle is almost as big as Yuuri's." He mused as they walked. He smiled as one soldier glared back at him. Three soldiers lead he and Wolfram to the throne room where King Belar waited impatiently upon his throne.

Belar looked up slightly when they entered. One elbow rested on the arm rest, his hand supporting his chin. "Who is this you've brought?" He glared at the soldiers. "You were to only bring the Prince!"

"Oh, hi there. You must be the king I've heard about." Akane grinned setting Wolfram onto his feet but keeping hold of his arm.

Wolfram chose to remain silent as they were brought to King Belar. The man had always been unpredictable and should he stay quiet, he may learn something. So far it seemed that Dai Cimaron had already planned to kidnap him without Akane's help. He had to admit it surprised him but after a moment's thought, it made perfect sense. He was the king's fiancé after all. The perfect tool with which to control the king.

"What do you want, child?" Belar's voice bellowed through the room as he continued to stare at Akane.

Akane laughed. "Child? I'm not a child." He smiled and pulled Wolfram a little closer. "I want you to give me a room. For both Wolfram and I. It only makes sense since your men brought me here in the first place. Oh yes, my name is Akane." He bowed mockingly. "I've a history with Yuuri, the king whom you apparently hate Thought he'll come around sometime and marry me and Wolfram. Then we'll be a happy little family forever. So you should prepare a room for him as well. I'm not talking about the dungeons either. I want to spend some quality time with Woflram and Yuuri before we get married. You should be able to understand that much." Akane grinned.

Wolfram stood next to him in shock. No one in their right mind would talk to any King like that. Let alone the ruthless Belar of Dai Cimaron. He looked to Belar to see his reaction, eyes wide.

Belar stood up slowly and looked down at Akane before starting to laugh. "You really are something! I already know who his fiancé it and you've been so kind as to bring the little Lord Brat here right to me! That's the only reason you're here, child." Belar smirked as he walked down the small set of stairs. "You simply got in the way of our plans, though the end result is the same."

"And the end result to torture Yuuri now isn't it?" Akane sighed and looked at him, obviously not threatened. "You are a silly king. Hasn't Yuuri defeated you countless times? Don't you know you can't touch him no matter how many of those red stones you have? And I'm his fiancé as well though he won't admit it yet. Did you know he can marry more than one person? So, what are you going to do to accomidate me?" Akane's eyes widened a moment and he pulled Wolfram to him then kissed him before turning his attention back to Belar. "Accomidate us I mean. We need a room and food and some good lotions and oils for the fun stuff." Akane smirked a little as Wolfram's reaction to pull away. "What are you going to do? What is your plan anyway, just to start a war?"

Wolfram's face flushed red in embarrassment and horror. Akane was talking to Belar like he was a lowly peasant not the King. And he kissed him right in front of him! What kind of man was Belar going to think he was? What kind of embarrassment would be forced upon Yuuri should word of this get out? "Stop!" Wolfram said to Akane then eyed Belar again, fearing what he would do.

Belar arched one brow, slightly amused. "It amused me how you believe youa re running this show." He nodded to the guards. "You see, all I really need is the Maoh's fiancé. You, are merely here. Why would I use up my resources on a person I did not invite here myself? Not the mention the loss of two of my soldiers, both while riding in the carragie with you. Simply put, you've committed treason against me. I should kill you were you stand. But because you brought…" Belar looked at Wolfram, a small smirk on his face at the sight of the battered and bruised prince. "Wolfram to me, I am inclined to let you live."

"You are obligated to more than that." Akane replied smoothly as he pulled Wolfram closer, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I didn't bring Wolfram here to you. I brought him here _with me_. Now, you are going to give us a room and food until Yuuri gets here. If you don't I'll kill him right here and now." Akane's knife slid up against Wolfram's throat and pressedthere. "I really care of Wolfram but I care more about Yuuri at the moment. I'm not afraid to kill him if that gets me what I want."

Wolfram stiffened at the blade and closed his eyes a moment. Belar wouldn't care if Akane killed him. He was a demon to him, nothing more. Wolfram grimaced as a pain moved through his body. Standing was hard on him, his legs tried to give out but he forced them to stay for fear of getting cut by the knife.

"Give me a room, I'm tired and need proper rest." Akane said watching Belar.

"Oh?" Belar smirked then leaned towards a soldier as the man whispered into his ear. "Well then. It seems you've managed to somewhat control this powerful Demon. See that you continue to do so and I will think over your proposal." Belar nodded to his guards again. "Show this…person to a proper room. I don't want him wandering all over the place."

"You can't be serious." Wolfram blurted out. His eyes widened at the bold statement.

Belar arched a brow as he looked at him. "You're lucky to not be locked in a dungeon cell, brat. Guard the room, two guards minimum. That is all." Belar turned with a swoop of his long cloak and headed back up the stairs and out the back of the throne room. Akane smirked and put his knife away.

"W-what? I'd rather the dungeon! Hey! Don't leave me with him!" Wolfram cried and he tried to pull away. He didn't care if he sounded like a begger. "BELAR!"

"Now, Wolfie, don't be so mean." Akane chided and picked him up again. He smirked as he followed the guards as they directed him towards a bedroom on the second floor. Two guards stayed outside as Akane walked in and dropped Wolfram onto the bed then climbed on top of him to keep here there. He smirked as the door latched behind them. "Now that we're alone together, what shall we do?" Akane asked stroking his face. Wolfram struggled beneath him but nothing worked as Akane's weight was greater than his strength. "Ah…" Akane noticed the bruised and bleeding wrists. "I will make you a promise, Wolfie. If I let your arms loose, will you stay on the bed? Pretty please? I want you to finally get some good sleep."

"I am staying nowhere near you!" Wolfram thrashed under him. "Tell you what. I'll stay on the bed if you stay out of the room. Deal?" He was amazed at himself for managing to cover his fear of Akane.

"Nope! I can't do that. Because I am afraid that someone may want to hurt you again." Akane pressed both of Wolfram's shoulders to the bed then lay ontop of him to hug him to his chest. "Wolfram, I love you. I love you so much. You are such a good toy."

"Agh! Guh, get off!" Wolfram cried out in frustration. He tried to get out from under Akane's crushing weight. He managed to pull his arms up and hit Akane across the jaw with his balled up fists. "That's not love that's obsession! Sick, twisted obsession!"

Akane touched his jaw wher he'd been hit and looked down at Wolfram. He then smiled and took his face in one hand holding him still. "You are not going to move, my pet. You should just rest here. They will bring food soon. Just relax and no one will hurt you so long as you are with me."

"I don't want to be with you!" Wolfram tried to hit him again then rolled a little to try and kick him. "I refuse to eat anything they give me and I refuse to just lay here!"

"Oh? Well, I guess it could be poisoned can't it?" Well then, we will have to fix something up ourselves." Akane moved to straddle him, holding him down completely. "Shall we go find the kitchen?"

"Hng…" Wolfram winced in pain then thrashed as best he could, which wasn't much. "Yeah right! Belar would never allow that idiot!

"He doesn't decide on what we do. We do what I want us to do and if I want to go out and eat something I will. So are you hungry?"

"No." Wolfram glared at Akane. "I'm not hungry." His hands were between he and Akane as the man bent over him. He balled them into fists and thrust them up into Akane's stomach as hard as he could.

Akane doubled over and fell onto his side. He glared at Wolfram as he regained his breath. "Wolfie, you are so mean to me and all I do is be nice to you." Akane sighed and stood up off the bed. "Fine. You can have your alone time while I go and get food. Would you like that?"

Wolfram sat up and moved quickly away from Akane and off the bed. He watched him carefully. _He's leaving. Finally, perhaps a chance to escape._

Akane smiled at Wolfram. "You have to eat when I get back, okay?" Akane smiled at him once again then moved towards the door. He opened it and stepped outside, quickly confronted by the two guards there. "So, fellas, I'm going to go and get some food. Yes, I know you're not supposed to let me just wander around. But what am I? Just a simple human, while inside is the Demon King's fiancé. Who's more dangerous, hmm? I'll be right back." Akane smiled at them and moved down the hall and around the corner where he leaned against the wall and waited.

The two soldiers nodded then looked at each other as Akane left. There were ordered to watch the prince, but nothing of the foolish boy. A few minutes passed before one spoke to the other.  
"So, I heard he has a cute ass. And that he's all tied up and ready. Do you think we should test it?"

"Maybe." The other soldier nodded and smiled at his companion. "He's certainly fiery and good for a fight."

Wolfram was biting at the knots on his bound wrists when the door opened and the two soldiers walked inside. One with a slightly crazed look on his face, the other cruel. "So, you're the fiancé to that damned King?" The soldier asked as they both approached Wolfram.

Wolfram looked up at the sound of boots on the stone floor then the words. "What are you-" The man grabbed his arm and flung him to the bed, quickly getting on top of him. "Hey! Get off me you filthy human!" Wolfram's heart raced immediately. His previous experiences caused him instant fear and struggling.

"Time to play." The soldier smirked down at him. "Strip him, I'll hold him down." The soldier said to his buddy. He watched with fascination as the second man tore the thin shirt away, fully exposing Wolfram to the cold air and hungry eyes. "You're as beautiful as they say." He took Wolfram's member into his mouth and slowly started to pleasure it. His own heart raced at the idea of taking the beautiful male. He knew it was the best way to hurt the demon king.

Wolfram shuddered and twisted as he tried to pull away. "S-stop that!" He shivered at the cold air as the second soldier held him down by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his. "Mmf!" Wolfram shuddered again as his mind threw itself into panic. One person and he may have had a chance of getting away, but two and Woflram's chances were gone. Especially since he was still unable to use his hands and Mazoku powers.

"Let's get this done before that guy comes back." The second soldier said as he moved one hand to pinch each of Wolfram's nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Both men worked at 'pleasing' Wolfram for a few minuts, laughing at his attempts to get away and yelling at them to stop. The second man pulled his own member from his pants and started to pleasure himself as he turned to sit across Wolfram's chest, holding him down as the other continued to suck and pleasure his member. Wolfram shuddered and thrashed as best he could. His arms were held above him by the second soldier who, once he was ready, pulled Wolframs head up by the hair and shoved his hardened member into his face.

"Suck it." The man smirked and forced it into Wolfram's mouth. The blonde gagged and choked on the swollen organ as it entered his mouth. He tried to push it back out but couldn't move his head back far enough thanks to the man's hold on his hair. "Gggh!" _The hell is this?! _He choked on it as it was moved inside his mouth. "Hah, much better than those brothel whores."

The first soldier smirked as he pulled away from Wolfram's now erect member. He grinned then lifted Wolfram's hips so he could lick around the edge of his entrance then thrust his tongue inside a moment. He then pushed three fingers into the opening to stretch him out and laughed at the obvious signs of preious rape. He opened his own pants and thrust deep inside Wolfram with one go then started thrusting in and out trying to find Wolfram's sweet spot.

Wolfram gagged again and bit down on the large 'thing' in his mouth. His entire body jerked at the motions near his own member and sensitive areas. He screamed out passed the member in his mouth at the pain and bit down again. His eyes squeezed shut as each thrust caused a stream of sheer pain and terror to course through his already torn and battered insides.

Outside, Akane could hear everything they were doing. The quick quips back and forth between the two soldiers. Wolfram's cries of pain. "Alright, they've had enough fun. I think Wolfram understands now." Akane flipped out his knife and walked back inside, careful to keep quiet so the gaurds wouldn't notice him. He smirked as both had their backs to him. He moved up behind the one at Wolfram's bottom and quickly slit the knife through his back and up the side of his body. The second soldier had just orgasmed inside Wolfram's mouth, causing him to gag and cough on the cum that flowed. "Now wasn't that rude." Akane said thrusting the body of the one soldier to to side. "Look what you've done to my Wolfie's face you bastard!" Akane tored the man from Wolfram and pinned him to the floor. "Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more." Akane grinned devilishly and stabbed the man in the throat several times.

Wolfram's eyes were wide open as he turned onto his side trying to spit out the hot liquid that invaded his mouth. He coughed harshly and curled in on himself, his entire body shaking and drenched in sweat. Tears flowed freely down his face without him even realizing they were there.

Akane watched as the man under him struggled for breath one last time before he died. He then got up and slit the other's throat once for good measure and wiped the blade clean on the man's jacket then put the knife away and hurried to the bed. "Oh, Wolfram. I'm so sorry for what they did to you. They are monsters." Akane pulled Wolfram to him and hugged him tightly. "Let me take care of you."

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram screamed. His voice was harsh and raspy. His throat and mouth now sore and the frowing ache in his lower regions grew. They'd forced him into sexual arousal and now he'd been abandoned with no release. He trembled in pain and nausea. The disgusting taste remained in his mouth and throat. "Don't touch me!" He screamed again. He couldn't control the terrified shaking in his body. The cold that assaulted him only made it worse. Tears streamed down his face as sobs over took him.

"No, I wil not. You are too precious. I can't believe they hurt you like that." Akane smiled as he held him close and pulled his head to his chest. "Go ahead and cry. I'm here for you. I won't let you out of sight ever again, I promise."

"Let me go!" Wolfram cried out in panic. He tried to get away, not wanting to be touched by anyone let alone Akane. He started to drag in breaths quickly as his chest moved up and down. He was going to hyperventilate. His wrists bled more after all the tugging and pulling, his wrists were worn raw.

Akane frowned and pulled him close enough to release the ropes then hugged him close. "Wolfie, everything will be fin. I promise to take care of you. When Yuuri gets here, we can all be together."

Wolfram was too panicked to care. "Y-yuuri…" The name brought more tears to Woflram's eyes. All he wanted was Yuuri to come and save him. Take him somewhere safe where no one could find them. "Yuuri." Tears turned to despaired sobs as Wolfram's trembling fingers gripped tightly to whatever they could find.

Akane felt Wolfram's hands in his shirt and smiled as he pet his back. "It will be okay. Everything will be fine. Yuuri will come for us and then we can be together."

Wolfram's entire body shook with is sobs. He didn't care where he was, his only thoughts were on Yuuri. "Need Yuuri…save me."

"He will come and then we can be happy together." Akane smiled and kissed his forhead. He enjoyed this much more than he thought he would. Though part of him truly was angry that the soldiers had taken advantage of Wolfram.

Wolfram continued to tremble though he started to gain his wits again after a moment. He realized he was still naked and covered in who-know-what, and clinging desperately to Akane, the man who caused all of this. "P-please…I need t-to get cleaned…" Wolfram begged as he looked up at him. He was exhausted and hoped Akane would at leas let him bathe on his own.

"I will help you then." Akane wrapped a blanket around Wolfram then picked him up. Wolfram cried out in pain then quickly bit his lip, whimpering as he was carried. "I will find a bath for you."

"A-are you crazy? You can't just walk around…" Wolfram's shaking voice said as his eyes searched for more soldiers.

"Yes I am." Akane responded and pushed open door after door until he found a bath. He walked over to it and made sure it was filled before he set Wolfram down inside of it.

"Ah!" Wolfram cried out as the hot water assaulted his nerves and torn skin. "Ha-ha…ow…" He groaned and almost didn't notice when Akane stripped down and stepped in behind him. Akane pulled him near gently.

"Let's get you clean of all those dirty men." Akane's soft voice whispered in his ear.

"I can- agh..wash myself." Wolfram said hissing again.

"I will wash you. It's okay you don't have to do anything." Akane picked up a nearby wash cloth and dipped it in the water as he started to slowly wash Wolfram's body. He lifted one arm then the next as he moved the cloth over his back and chest.

Wolfram resigned himself to letting Akane wash him. It hurt so much to move and even let his wrists into the water. He closed his eyes as Akane gently wiped at his face and hair to get all of the sticky substance away. Akane then moved lower, touching at Wolfram's sensitive areas and Wolfram's hand dove into the water and caught his wrist. "Not…there." Wolfram hissed at the pain. His other hand pulled the wash cloth away. "I would…really appreciate some time to do this on my own." Wolfram said quietly, head bent down and eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to see Akane.

"I will let you do it on your own, but I will not be leaving your side." Akane smiled and leaned back against the little wall. "You can do it yourself though."

Wolfram kept his back to Akane as he set the washcloth into the water and slowly lowered his shredded wrists into the bath again. He trembled as he moved the water around a little. In trush he wasn't exactly sure how to clean 'that area'.

Akane sat and watched him with a smirk on his face. The heated water was relaxing to him as he watched. "Do you need me to help with anything?"

"No!" Wolfram moved away and turned so that he could see Akane. "I don't need you for anything!"

"Ah, okay. I won't touch you." Akane smiled at him. "Just get yourself cleaned up and then we can get back to our room."

Wolfram kept his eyes down cast as he tried his best to clean himself but never really felt clean enough. The taste still lingered in his mouth as he sat there, wishing he could scrape his taste buds away. "G-get a different room…I'm sure they've discovered those…men by now." Wolfram curled in on himself, wincing in pain as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Ah, you're right. We'll get a new room. I'll make sure of it, and some fresh food. How about that, okay? I will make sure that they don't come anywhere near you, either." Akane smiled at him.

Wolfram shook his head and hid his face in his knees. "I won't eat it. I just…I want clothes. I want my own room. Back in Shin Makoku."

"Well then, we shall return. How about that? How about we return together and then get married to Yuu-chan then? What do you think?" Akane tilted his head to one side.

Wolfram looked at him. "Seriously? A-after coming all the way here you'll just go back? Ah-" Wolfram cleared his throat and looked back down into the water. His voice lowered as he spoke to himself, barely audible. "Yuuri. I w-was already supposed to be married to him by now." His eyes teared up again as flashes of all that happened pushed the front of his mind. _Yuuri, where are you?_

"Yep. But that is only if Yuuri will marry both of us when we get back. And if he doesn't want to then I will just have to…" Akane sighed and smiled at Wolfram letting his sentence hang open ended.

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something then decided against it as he stared at the water. He swirled his fingers along the surface. "I don't think he will." He said quietly.

"You really don't think he will?" Akane looked at Wolfram and smiled. "I know he will. Because if he wants you back, he has to take me as well. That's the deal."

Wolfram kept his eyes down at the water not saying anything any more. He didn't want to hear anything else. It didn't really matter at the m oment. His entire body screamed in pain, his emotions threatened to take over him again. He focused on controlling them instead. He swallowed hard as he worked to keep his emotions under control. He wouldn't let his sobs come again, not in front of Akane.

Akane smiled and reached over to pull Wolfram close to him. "Wolfie, I love you so much. Are you okay? You know you can tell me. I love you that much. You can tell me anything."

Wolfram jumped, tensing at the touch and shook his head and he hugged himself. "I t-try but you don't listen. Stop touching me. I…I hate it."

"I am sorry I will try to listen." Akand held him even closer. "You will learn to like it."

"No, I won't." Wolfram took in a deep breath and mustered up as much bravado as he could. "I hate you. I hate what you did to Yuuri. I hate what you've done to me. I hate you."

Akane raised his hand and slapped Wolfram across the face. The blonde's head snapped to the side at the impact and he touched a hand to his cheek. Akane's eyes widened and he pulled him close to kiss the cheek he'd hit. "I love you, Wolfram. You are so precious to me. I don't think _I _could ever hate _you._ Even if Yuuri hates you, I won't."

"S-stop touching me." Wolfram tried to push away, splashing in the water. "Stop saying those lies."

"I will not and they are not lies. He hates you wolfram He wishes you were dead. He wishes that you didn't even ever touch you as he hates your touch. He hates everything that happened. He hates you the most but I love you wolfie. I love you so much."

Wolfram shook his head and pushed himself away splashing water out onto the floor. "Stop telling me that! Yuuri loves me! He can't hate me! We were getting married!" Wolfram's chest heaved. The words had upset him more than he thought. Akane was contradicting himself over and over again as he spoke.

Akane pulled him close once again, both arms around him. "No no. He hated you. He was only getting married to you because he wanted to get rid of everyone that was on his back about it. They are annoying aren't they?" He smiled at Wolfram. "It's okay, Wolfie. You have me now and I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anyone ever could."

Wolfram shook his head again. "No! I won't believe you!" He swung his fist defensively. "You're lying! Stop touching me!"

"I am not lying, Wolfram. I love you so much. Stay by my side."

"There you are!" Three soldiers hurried into the room, two with their swords drawn.

Wolfram jumped at the sudden loud noise and scooted away to the other side of the bath. His eyes stared wide at everyone in the room, darting all over the place. Where these guards like the others? Were they only going to abuse him, too?

"Ah yes. We were just taking a nice bath. Would you like to join us?"

"You murdered two more of our men!"

"I did no such thing. It was all self defense." Akane said confidently. He caught Wolfram's wrist as he moved away and pulled him back to his lap and cradled him sideways.

"Agh!" Wolfram winced as he was pulled to Akane again. He looked up at the soldiers as if they were about to attack him. Nothing felt safe. Nothing and no one.

"Self defense?!" The lead soldier raised his voice and pointed his sword at Akane.

"Yep. Now will you leave? We want to finish our bath." *he raises his voice as he points his sword to akane*

"I will see what King Belar want's to do with you now." The soldier glared at him. "Now get out before we _make_ you get out."

"Aww don't be such souerpusses. Your sneers are quite unsavory. I can't believe you are trying to talk to me this way. I am a guest here. If your king wants to talk to me then bring him here."

Wolfram shook a little as he reached for a towel. "D-don't cause any more trouble." He stared to stand up and got out of the bath. He hoped to avoid meeting the king in the baths of all places. Bruises littered his body as well as a few cuts and slight pinkish water as it ran down his legs.

Akane got out as well and wrapped a towel around his waist before he wrapped a larger one around Wolframs body. "So you want me to talk to him? Bring him to our new room." He stood his ground, staring down the guards.

Wolfram stumbled a little and held the towel tightly around himself. He was unable to hide the tremblding in his legs as he kept a wary eyes on each of the soldiers.

Akane picked him up bridal style once more. "So, to our room?" He asked again as the soldiers watched him. The man certainly had his wits about him, and straight up courage.

"Agh!" Wolfram winced and his hand was jarred loose. He scrambled to hold the towel again. "Just let me walk for once." Wolfram muttered. He was unsure how to handle another meeting with Belar at the moment. "Mind meeing him by yourself? I'm tired."

"You are going to meet my King, now." The soldier replied to Akane.

"I am a guest. I do as I want. Now I'm going to my room to at least change. I am undecent to meet your king." Akane then looked down at Wolfram. "I am not letting you go. You are staying at my side. You are what he wants anyway. To get Yuuri. But don't worry, honey. I won't let Yuuri touch you, either."

Wolfram groaned in frustration. "Make sure _you _don't touch me." He replied curling a little despite the pain it caused him. _All I want is for Yuuri to hold me tightly in his arms._

The soldiers finally agreed and escorted Akane back to the room. The bodies had been removed and the sheets cleaned. Someone knew what really happened in there. They had to after cleaning those sheets away. The blood had been wiped off the floor as well. The smell of some sort of cleaner still hung in the air. Akane set Wolfrm down on the bed and kissed him gently. "Wolfram, I love you."

Wolfram jerked his head away and moved to the far corner of the bed. "Ah…" He gasped in a pained breath as the fabric caught at his torn wrists. He glared down at them, the other aches in his body returning. "Clothes?" He asked refusing to make eyes contact with anyone.

The soldiers left, two staying behind to guard while the other went to speak with Belar. A few minutes passed and one brought in a few sets of clothes and deposited them in the chair then left, giving Akane a glare. The man smiled back and picked upa shirt and pants for Wolfram. He walked over to where Woflram was huddled and pulled the shirt over his head. Wolfram slipped his arms into the sleeves then picked up the pants.

"Get dressed. I don't want anyone to see your precious body. It is mind afterall."

Wolfram pulled the pants on, relieved to finally be covered and without a word returned to the corner of the bed. He curled up and leaned against the headboard.

"You know, Wolfie, you really do look like an angel in anyting you wear."

"Hmf." Wolfram turned away from Aakne. "It doesn't matter what I look like. Just stay over there and let me sleep in peace." He slowly laid down and tugged the blankets up over his shouler and held it tightly under his chin. He squeezed his eyes closed and prayed Akane would leave him alone for the rest of the night. He just wanted to sleep, close off his mind to the horrors that kept flashing through it.

Akane smiled at him. "You really are cute. Not go ahead and get some sleep. We will have a big day tomorrow. I bet those guards are having a fit."

"Shut up." Wolfram burrowed deeper into the covers as sleep started to over take him. His body was exhausted from all of the stress and damage done to it. He needed to heal but so far he hadn't been allowed to. Constantly assaulted by the men he'd encountered over the last 72 hours.

Akane moved over to him and gently rubbed his back as he fell asleep. Wolfram's head filled with nightmares as he curled up tightly into a ball. Akane watched him as he tried to calm him down by continuing to rub his back gently. Tears began to roll down Wolfram's sleeping face. "Y-yuuri…" He clung tightly to the blankets, his knuckles white. "Make it stop…i-it hurts so much…make them stop…" He whimpered in his sleep.

Akane moved Wolfram's head to rest in his lap as he pet him softly. "It's alright. I'm here, Wolfram. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Wolfram tensed up at the movement and moved away defensively. Even though he was asleep, he was still aware enough to know who it was. "N-no…don't touch me…stop hurting me…"

"I am not hurting you. But if you wish, I won't touch you tonight." Akane let go of Wolfram and moved away a bit to watch him. "Sleep well my pet."

Wolfram remained tensed until he felt Akane move away, then slowly relaxed as his exhausted pulled him deeper into sleep, passed the nightmares. He slowly uncurled as he slept more soundly. Akane watched him sleep for several long minutes. "When you wake, we can play some more." He said quietly.

* * *

**Wolfram and King Belar written by me. (I wrote a badguy! *copout*)**

**Akane and all the soldiers written by Vavila. (Now you see who the real evil is. XD)**

**All editing and novelization done by me.**

**Save me guys, Akane is in my head now and he's scaring me... **

**Thanks for staying with us this far! I really appreciate the support and reviews. They keep me going!**


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuri woke to hear Conrart speaking to one of the soldiers aboard there ship. "W-wolfram…?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Oh…Conrad." He didn't mean to sound so disappointed as he looked down at the ground.

Conrart dismissed the soldier and turned to smile at him. "It's alright. We've just reached the port and will able to dock shortly. Unfortunately we are still in Sho Cimaron waters as a Shin Makoku ship cannot freely sail into Dai Cimaron.

"Does this mean that we are going to have to talk to Saralegui to get to Dai Cimaron? Yuuri looked at Conrart seriously. "I do still trust him."

"King Saralegui is still in Shin Makoku. I'm afraid we are on our own, though Yozak has a few contacts here."

"Ah so Yozak is here? We should meet up with him and his contacts."

"No, he is not yet. He was at the castle for your wedding." Conrart's smile lessened as he spoke. He hadn't meant to but it didn't seem to bother Yuuri. "But he'll be here soon. He manages to get around quite quickly."

"Yes I always seem to notice that. What should we do? Shall we just wait at an Inn?"

"That is probably our best option at this point." Conrart nodded.

Yuuri sighed. "I will not be getting into a disgise this time. Okay, Conrad?"

"But your Majesty, I really think it would be better if you did. If you are recognized instantly, the chances of finding Wolfram go down significantly. What happens if someone snatches you? Then what point is there?"

"Fine but I will be carrying Morgif with me the entire time. Is that okay?" Yuuri asked in exasperation.

Conrart smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be with you at all times of course. The last thing we need is for you to disappear."

"I dont wish to disappear either, Conrad. Get my stuff ready and we will depart." Yuuri stood up and tugged on the bottom of his shirt to straighten it out.

"Of course, your Majesty." Conrart bowed and clicked his heels together.

"Thanks Conrad and call me Yuuri."

Conrart gave him a small smile. "Of course, I apologize. Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled in return. "Does this mean we can leave now?"

"Of course as soon as we are docked. Right this way. Please, no matter what happens you can't leave my side, alright?"

"Alright. I promise I won't leave your side. Now what do I have to wear this time?"

"The normal I think. Hair at least. I don't think we'll need the contacts as they can't tell until you're close up to them." Conrart held up a pair of pants and a fresh shirt. "Please change quickly and we will leave."

"Okay." Yuuri smiled as he quickly changed his clothing then pulled out the light brown wig from the closet. He slipped in on his head and tucked all of the loose hair inside then turned to look at Conrart. "How do I look? Human enough to track down the one I love?"

"You look perfect. The ship is ready, we can leave this moment." Conrart stood to the side of the door and waited for Yuuri to step out ahead of him.

"Thank you." Yuuri slipped his sword over his head and adjusted the buckles so that it hung properly. "Will you lead the way?"

"I sent a dove while you were sleeping. Yozak will meet us at the inn just down the street."

"Ah, okay." Yuuri sighed as he followed Conrart down to the ground. His hand gripped his sword tightly as they walked.

Conrart noticed Yuuri's apprehension but didn't say anything. He lead the way towards the Inn, careful to keep Yuuri right with him. "We shouldn't have to wait for too long. He left shortly after we did."

"That is convient." Yuuri said after a moment. He looked up at the Inn's sign and stepped inside to sit at one of the tables. He had only just sat down when Yozak walked in with a large grin on his face.

"Captain! Long time no see!" He smiled and winked at him then to Yuuri. "And your Highness." He swept his arm out to the side as he bowed.

Conrart seemed taken off guard by Yozak's quick appearance then shook his head. "Yozak, excellent timing. Have you any information?"

Yuuri didn't audibly respond but smiled in return. He waited as patiently as he could for Yozak's words though his fingers tapped the table in a quick drumming beat.

"We have learned that…It's a long story. But we _have_ figured out that there will be a ship leaving for Dai Cimaron in a few days. A cargo ship that is willing to smuggle us in if we are careful. There could be another but I'm not certain how safe it is." He walked over to Conrart and grinned as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Conrart nodded his understanding and offered a quick smile in return. "Thank you, Yozak. As quickly as possible if you would. We really don't have the time to waste."

"Alright then follow me." Yozak took Conrart's arm and lead him from the Inn squeezing it once. He knew the same things that Conrart did and realized he didn't want Yuuri to know just yet. "I have prepared horses for us, though only two at this moment. The trip to the proper dock is half a day's journey. That won't be too much you, will it Highness?"

"No it will not but thank you for your concern. I just want to get to Wolfram."

"Let's hurry then. The longer we wait, the smaller the chances." Conrart nodded and looked back at Yuuri.

Yozak gestured to the horses and helped Yuuri up into the saddle. "Scoot on forward a bit, Highness. You'll have to share."

"Is that so? I suppose that's the best I can ask for on such short noticed." Conrart lifted himself up onto the horse and reached around Yuuri to pick up the reigns.

"I'm sorry, it may be uncomfortable." Yozak mounted his own horses and started out forward.

"It's fine. I understand." Yuuri responded and held onto the saddle horn. He could feel Conrart's strong arms around him, holding him carefully still as the horse started out.

"Alright then. Yah!" Yozak snapped the reigns and the horse took off into the town.

"Hold on tightly your Majesty. We can ride faster if you do." Conrart followed Yozak's lead and snapped the reigns. The horse darted forward in Yozak's wake.

"Ride fast, Conrad." Yuuri held tightly as they moved. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about anything.

It was already nearing dark when they left and Yozak felt it necessary to stop at an Inn an hour from the dock. He pulled the horse up to a stop and looked back as Conrart and Yuuri arrived. "I'm afraid going to the dock at night will only cause suspicion. We'll have to rest here for the night. Is that alright with you?"

Conrart nodded and looked at Yuuri as he helped him down before touching ground himself. "That sounds just right to me. Highness?"

"Yes it sounds fine." Yuuri sighed and stared at Conrart, not saying anything more.

"Are you okay Highness?" Yozak asked. Yuuri just looked at him then nodded in response.

"I will go and get our room sorted out then." Yozak nodded and walked into the building.

"Are you sure? At this point no ships will be leaving port until morning anyway." Conrart gently placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and directed him inside. Yuuri walked with him, not saying anything again even as Yozak took them up the stairs to their room for the night. He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Captain, how is everything doing on this side? Yuuri dosen't look so good." Yozak walked up to Conrart and whispered in his ear.

Conrart watched Yuuri closely then whispered back. "I'm not sure, but he's in a state of despair."

"I only know that something happened from some kid from Yuuri's world." Yozak looked at him, hoping for an answer. Of course Yuuri would be worried, anyone would be. But he seemed so much more than just worried.

Yuuri lay down on the bed and pulled a pillow up to his face, hugging it tightly.

Conrart turned and whispered even more quietly. "Yozak, it's a very private matter. They don't really want it discussed. All I can really say is that Wolfram was kidnapped by this person. That by itself is enough to worry the King."

"Yes, I agree. And you'll tell me what happened in due time. I guarantee it." Yozak patted his shoulder then smiled at him speaking louder. "Now, I'll take the watch. You get some sleep, Captain. That's an order."

"He gave you an order." Yuuri patted the bed beside him, leaping at the chance to get Conrart to rest.

Conrart offered a tired smile. "I suppose I cannot withstand an order from the both of you." He removed his sword and belt, propping it against the bed and laid down atop the coveres. "Yozak, anything at all, you will wake me, please?"

"Will do Captain." Yozak smiled then closed the door.

Yuuri turned over to watch Conrart, staring at the wall behind him. _I'll wait for him to fall asleep. I cannot stand to wait anylonger. Who knows what Wolfram is going through?_

Conrart let out a sigh as he lay on his back, hands clasped over his stomach and slowly closed his eyes. "Your Majesty, please don't do anything without me?"

Yuuri looked atn Conrart and nodded his head. _I hope you will forgive me._

"I can't hear your head nodding." Conrart smiled a little as his chest moved up and down. He fell quicly into a light sleep a few minutes later.

Yuuri sat up the moment Conrart was asleep and walked over to the window. He picked up Morgif, hushing the sword and opened the window. He peered down and found a ledge he could get out onto then to the ground. He moved out the window and quietly closed it before hopping down and took off at a dead run. He knew which direction to head from seeing the water out the window. His feet picked up speed as he moved. He could feel the tiredness in his body as he moved but didn't care. He was going to find Wolfram and he was going to leave Sho Cimaron no matter what.

Yuuri ran for as long as he could, his legs and chest were burning by the time he reashed the small dock where a few ships were being loaded with supplies. He scanned the flags and discovered that one of them was a Dai Cimaron ship and moved towards it as he ran along the boarded walkway. His entire body shook from the run as he stepped out into the hustle. A Dai Cimaron soldier walked over to him and Yuuri only stared back.

"Get back to work, kid!" The soldier yelled and him and shoved him towards the pile of boxes that a few other boys his age were loading onto the ship one at a time.

Yuuri looked around wide-eyed as he was put to work. He lifted one of the heavy boxes and carried it aboard the ship and down inside the cargo hold. He returned up top to do this a few more times despite the burning in his chest. He leaned on one of the boxes and panted to catch his breath.

"Back to work, no slacking off." Another soldier said to him. Yuuri stood up straight and looked at him. _Should I remove my wig? If I do they might take me to Wolfram._ Yuuri thought as he lifted his hand to the top of his head. "Kid get on that ship. Damn you're slow. Are you mental or something?" The soldier picked up the last box and shoved it towards him before directing him aboard the ship.

Yuuri hurriedly did as he was told and put the box away then wandered to the area where all the other boys were going to stay. He looked around at them many of whom were dirty but looked quite strong. Most were larger than him, but when he met their gaze they smiled and nodded. Yuuri nodded in return and swallowed as he moved silently to find himself a place against the wall and sat down on the ground there. A few of the soldiers scanned over the group and glared at them before leaving.

"So why are you here? What happened to get you here?" A boy, smaller than he asked as he sat down next to Yuuri.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

"I was sent here on this ship because my parents couldn't pay their dues and so I am now here paying it off for them."The boy shrugged.

"I ah, nothing of that sort happened to me."

"Really? Why are you here then? You look kind of depressed."

"It's alright." Yuuri responded and looked at the boy. Maybe he could help him.

"You really do seem depressed kid."

"It's nothing." Yuuri couldn't help but laugh internally at the way the boy referred to him as 'kid'.

"Shouldn't you be excited? We are finally going to take war against that wretched Demon kingdom. I hope we can finally get the head of that Demon king." The boy leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. "My momma says he's a despicable man."

Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at him. "And why is that?"

"Because he deserves to die. He has done so much to make our country worse. Our king," The boy lowered his voice. "Has raised so many taxes and new laws because of the preparation. I just want it to be over."

"I do not want war either." Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall. "Where are they taking us?"

"To Dai Cimaron of course. We will then be sold to other companies to do their work." The boy talked as if it was completely normal.

"We will?" Yuuri looks at him. _They will take me to Wolfram. I will take off this wig and they will show me to him._

"Of course." The boy smiled and looked at him, finally getting a look at his face. "Your eyes are so dark."He tilted his head. "I can't decide how to describe the color…are they dark brown? It's hard to tell in this light."

"Yes, dark brown." Yuuri's eyes widened a little as he looked away. The boy however seemed satisfied with the answer.

"It's so boring in here now. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Yuuri asked.

"Our orders. We either have to wait for someone to come get us to clean or we wait here unti we get to Dai Cimaron."

"And the moment we get there?"

"Like I said they will sell us to the highest bidder for our country."

"I don't understand how this happened." Yuuri shook his head. Slavery? He hadn't known that sort of thing really existed still. After he'd defeated those running the esoteric mines, he thought it all disappeared.

The boy looked at him with confusion. "It hasn't happened to you before? Did you just get into the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Conrart woke after a few minutes, able to sense that Yuuri was gone. "Yozak." He called and sat up to quickly pull on his sword. "He's escaped."

Yozak opened the door quickly and nodded. "Let's get going then. How far do you think he has gone?"

Conrart hesitated a moment. "Yozak..." He shook his head and fastened his belt back on. "I didn't hear horses so he must have run on foot. We shoul be able to catch him. We have to hurry, he's not thinking straight."

"I agree, he didn't be looking too good." Yozak looked at him as he mounted his horse. They rode in silence for several minutes before Conrart slowed his horse slightly and looked at Yozak.

"Yozak, perhaps I should tell you what happened." He swallowed and related all of what he knew to Yozak, his most trusted soldier. In a way it helped him feel a little better. Not having to burden the information all on his own. "Just keep in mind, how personal this is for Wolfram and his highness."

Yozak's eyes widened as Conrart told him everything. He found it hard to wrap his mind around the situation. He never thougth something like this could happen. Let alone more than once. "I understand. I- want to find Wolfram even faster now, Captain. Let us ride fast so that we may save him."

"Thank you, Yozak." Conrart snapped the reigns against the horse's neck. The beast leaped forward.

"Anything for you, Captain." Yozak smiled as they rode quickly through the streets down to the docks with no sign of Yuuri. "Ah, Captain it seems that Dai Cimaron is here." He pointed towards the larger of the ships.

"He's there." Conrart said with no doubt in his voice. "His highness is on that ship."

"Are you sure, Captain?" Yozak smiled. "I do have a disguise with me. Do you think a maid would work?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt. Ah...hah...I don't think a maid would suffice this time, Yozak." Conrart dismounted his horse quietly. "Come quickly, this ship seems about to leave." Both men hurried along the edge of the wall and kept to shadows until they were close enough to the ship to sneak aboard. Conrart held up his hand and waited until the soldiers had moved and gestured for Yozak to follow after him as they ran aboard and ducked down into the depths of the ship.

"Just like old times." Yozak laughed under his breath.

Conrart nodded and ducked down to watch the soldiers move around. "It doesn't seem like they've found him yet. Or at the very least, know who they have aboard this ship."

"So it seems. That's for the better. We can find his Highness easier this way."

"Let's hurry though. I think we should find him before he discovers that we've followed him."

"I agree. Where to now? It looks like we are with all the cargo. I wonder where our Majesty is."

"I saw a bunch of young men hauling boxes onto the ship. Perhaps he slipped in with them."

"I agree. We should go and find where the servent quarters are now shall we?" Yozak smiled at him.

"The last time I was on a ship like this, the servants quarters were on the level just under the main deck." Conrart moved to the door and looked about. Seeing no one he gestured to Yozak. "Come quickly."

"Yes, sir." Yozak smiled and followed after him.

Conrart moved along the hallway and towards a ladder that lead up to the main decks. "The sooner we find him, the better. No telling what his Majesty will do."

Yozak followed closely behind him. "I just hope the kid doesn't do anything stupid and rash."

"Knowing him, he might."

"I just hope he doesn't take off his wig." Yozak sighed.

Conrart let out an exasperated sigh. "Exactly my fear."

"Then we better get to him before he does that."

"Mm." Conrarrt moved quickly up the ladder and moves towards the lit room at the end of the hall. He peered inside. "This appears to the servants quarters but I can't see his highness from here." Conrart whispered.

"Well then we will have to go and find out."

"Yozak-" Conrart sighed shaking his head.

Yozak stood up with him and looked around then smiled as he walked over to two boys in the corner. "Hello there, Ah-" Yozak smiled down at Yuuri as he bent in front of him.

"Yozak what are you doing here?" Yuuri looked up at him in surprise.

"It seems you found yourself a ship. And you tried to leave us behind? That wasn't very nice of you." Yozak shook his finger back and forth.

"A-are you a servant as well?" The boy asked as the red-haired man approached them.

"Yes, we are servants to the king." Conrart gave the boy a warm smile.

"Direct servants to the king?" The boy's eyes widened as he winced and shuddered. He pressed himself up against the wall. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"We would never do such a thing." Yozak smiled gently then looked at Yuuri. "You need to come with us, right Captain?"

Yuuri looked at the kid then to Yozak and Conrart. "I ah- okay." He sighed and stood up.

Conrart smiled at the young boy. "You are serving well young boy." He then turned to Yuuri and nodded.

"Yes, what is it that you needed? Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri tried to act a part to avoid his identity being found out in chaos. "I didn't do something again, did I?"

"You left your quarters without permission." Conrart looked down at Yuuri. "If something happened to you, the Lord would be very upset." He gave Yuuri a strong look.

Yuuri noticed the look and term and looked down at the ground. He'd meant Wolfram when he said that. He knew that's what he meant. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get a look around and I accidently got pulled into doing a job and now we're stuck on this ship."

The boy looked at Yuuri then to Conrart and Yozak. "Y-you have a lord?"

"Ah I...I am a lord or so you can say." Yuuri looked at the boy and put a hand behind his head running it through his head.

"I won't tell the others." The boy looked around. "What is a lord doing on a Dai Cimaron ship. Don't you have your own?"

"At any rate, Dai Cimeron was our intended destination. I suppose our own crew will have to meet us there." Conrart mused running a hand through his own hair.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Yuuri looked up at Conrart and bowed his head.

"Your Hig- young Lord. It was our fault for not tying you down to the bed." Yozak smirked and winked at him.

"You are forgiven so long as you stay with us from now on." Conrart looked at him sersiously.

"I promise."

The boy looked at him excitedly. "I thought your hair was a funy color and that you didn't fit in with the rest of us. Where are you from and why are you going into Dai Cimaron? Do you have business with someone high up? You must be right? You do have two gaurds with you. And they said you might have more. Wow you must be important." The boy smiled up at him. "Can you take me with you?"

"Ah…" Yuuri hesitated.

"Please keep your promise this time. I already have to find one important person. I hate to lose you as well."

"I promise." He said again and looked at Conrart, disappointed in himself. "Conrad…please. Make sure we find Wolfram."

"I don't think we can take him with us." Yozak said as per the boy's request.

"We will find him, never you worry." Conrart then smiled to the boy. "I'm afraid we can't. Perhaps we can find you afterwards?"

The boy nodded his head a little disappointed.

"Conrad, is it okay if we have him come with us. H-he's going to be sold and used." Yuuri begged.

"Young Lord…I don't think it will be good to bring the tag along with us."

"It really would be too dangerous. Perhaps after we have accomplished our mission."

"I want to take him with us tonight. Please, Conrad. I don't want him to be sold!"

"L-lord?" The boy looked between them all.

Conrart sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

"Thank you, Conrad!" Yuuri hugged him quickly and took the boy's hand.

"Do you really mean that?" The boy asked.

"Stop letting him do what he wants, Captain." Yozak said disapprovingly. "He will only slow us down."

"He's coming." Yuuri said seriously.

"The Lord will slow us down if we don't let him. It will be fine, we'll save the boy but we really can't take him all the way with us."

"And why is that, Conrart?" Yuuri looked at him. "Is it because we are going _there_?"

"Yes, young Lord."

Yuuri looked at Conrart and sighed. "Alright, I understand. We can take you as far as in and into an Inn where you can wait. Will that be okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you!" The boy smiled.

"Just do as we say, alright?" Conrart put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The nodded and smiled again. "I understand."

"Good now what do we do now? Do we wait?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, we cannot really do anything until the ship lands at port." Conrart shrugged as he watched him.

"So we just wait here?" Yuuri looked around and smiled sadly. "I don't think I can stay put. I need to move. To get closer to him."

"I'm afraid if we go anywhere else on this ship, we will be discovered. That is a delay we really cannot afford."

"That is true." Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down it back into a sitting position.

"So you're hidden on this ship?" The boy asked.

"Yes that is why you will keep quiet, correct?" Conrart smiled.

"Ah why yes. Yes I will."

"Excellent. Good boy." Conrart smiled gently and mussed the boy's hair. It shouldn't take long to reach port.

"I hope we reach there soon. I cannot stand not knowing if we are getting closer to saving him."

"Please rest well until we do." Conrart nodded with a smile.

"I can't rest at a time like this, Conrad. Yozak though, you should rest. Conrad make sure that he does?"

"The last time any of us rested, you ran off on us." Conrart chuckled. "I think we'll be fine."

Yuuri sighed and reached up to tug on the bottom of Conrart's jacket. "Come here."

"Hmm?" Conrart bent down and ended up sitting next to him. "What is it?"

Yuuri put his head on Conrart's shoulder and smiled. "Wake me the moment we get there. We will save your brother. My fiancé. We will save Wolfram." He smiled as he looked at him and slowly closed his eyes. Despite saying he couldn't sleep, he wanted to. To get his mind of off his worries.

"Of course we will. Nothing can stop us. I will wake you, I swear it." Conrart nodded.

"Good." Yuuri nodded then started to droop off to sleep.

"Never you worry." Conrart smiled and bent down to whisper. "Rest well, your Majesty."

The boy's eyes grew wide and he looked at Conrart. "What do you mean, 'your majesty'. Is he a king of some sort?"

Conrart smiled at the boy. "Its kind of a pet name for him." He chuckled. "He hates it when I call him that."

"Oh? So you pretend to treat him like royalty and he hates the petname? I guess that makes sense. How important is him to your country?"

"Well, let me ask you this. How important are Lords in your country? To me, he's a very

important person." Conrart responded.

"The lords in Dai Cimaron," The boy's voice gew quiet. "I don't like them. They are the ones who made me come here and would sell me. I dont understand them and why they would do such a thing. Does this happen in your country?"

"No, it does not. And this young man here. He's very special. He's changing things to make our country and this world better. Isn't that nice? How he wants to help you?"

The boy looked over at Conrart then to Yozak. "What will he do to help your country? How is one little person changing that?"

"You would be amazed what a person can do if they have enough drive for it. He's already made changes in our country. Everyone that knows him, loves him."

"I have not heard of him." The boy looked at Yuuri as he slept. "I think I would have heard of someone like that if it happened in our area."

"You are right about that. We're not from this area. But don't worry about that. We're going to the same place after all. Where we all came from doesn't matter anymore, right?"

"I guess not." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do you not mind if I use his shoulder to sleep on as well? I haven't in a few days."

"That is perfectly fine." Conrart smiled at him then nodded. "He would offer it to you himself if he were awake."

The boy smiled at Conrart and put his head onto Yuuri's shoulder. Soon after both were fast asleep, their chests raising up and down as they breathed.

"Captain, look at you. You're going to make me jealous sitting like that with all that attention you're getting. I'm glad he's finally resting though." Yozak smiled over to him and walked over to sit against his free shoulder. "Let me use you as well, won't you?"

Conrart shifted a little to better support him. "You do need to rest."

"Thank you, Captain. You get some shut-eye as well." Yozak patted his arm.

"I will in a short while. I don't want his Highness to disappear again."

"And you don't go disappearing on me, either."Yozak smirked then closed his eyes.

"I don't think I could." Conrart leaned his forehead on his hand a momet then pulled it back up. "Rest well."

"I will. You, too, Captain." Yozak settled leaning against him, his head lolled to one side to rest against the wall.

"Of course." Conrart replied quietly.

The three of them all slept soundly for a few hours while Conrart alone stayed up. He was careful, and precise. His eyes darted towards every movement near them. He hadn't planned on being stowaways on a Dai Cimaron vessel but so far the journey was uninterrupted. He could only pray that it would remain that way. Yuuri woke first as if disturbed by his dream and looked at the boy resting against him. He smiled softly then looked to Conrart.

"Conrad, will Wolfram be okay?" Yuuri asked. He needed the reassurance often to keep his mind's horrible thoughts at bay.

"I believe he will. He's a strong boy." Conrart himself wasn't convinced by his own words but he thought it best to try and reassure the worried king.

"I know he is. I'm just afraid that something is going to happen." Yuuri yawned and shifted a little to get more comfortable. The boy mumbled in his sleep but didn't waken at the movement or voices.

"I understand your worry."

"I wonder if he is okay. I wonder what-" Yuuri swallowed before he continued in a quieter tone. "Akane is doing to him."

"Don't think about that right now. Just focus on finding where he is." Conrart was quick to dispel the fear. He was struggling to keep his thoughts from the subject as well.

"How do we know where he is, Conrad? Do you think they took him to Belar?" Yuuri looked up at him, worry clear in his expression.

"I believe that is the most likely option. However, if I or yourself showed face to the King, we would be arrested on the spot."

"I agree." Yuuri nodded and sighed. "I really do want to talk to Belar. Maybe we can even convince him to stop from attempting this war."

"Possibly. But if there is war it'll be from our side as our Prince was kidnapped." Conrart let out the truth behind it. "Belar is attempting to force our hand. Make us out the be the evil people he is so convinced that we, as Mazoku, are."

"There is no way to stop it, is there?" Yuuri's eyes saddened. "What if Belar is holding him captive?"

"Chances are that he is, Your Majesty. If Akane was taken to Belar, Wolfram was most certainly recognized."

"I want to make it better again. I want to hold Wolfram here, in my amrs and hold him until he falls asleep." Yuuri hugged himself tightly.

"I know you do. We are doing the best we can in this situation. We just have to find out where he is then sneak him out. If we are discovered by anyone, chances of escape go down significantly."

"I understand." Yuuri sighed once again. "I'm going with you to the castle and help save him."

Conrart nodded. "I know. I would love it if you did. For one, I can keep an eye on you. For two, Wolfram will probably need you."

"So you are giving me permission to go into Dai Cimaron? Would we need more disgises?"

Yozak opened his eyes at the question. "What is this that we need?"

"Of course. Your current attire should be fine, but contacts may be necessary." Conrart chuckled a little and laid his hand on Yozak's arm. "You can dress in that maid outfit of yours afterall."

"You know you like it!" Yozak winked putting one hand to his face. "I brought one for Yuuri as well in case we need to hide him."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "C-conrad?"

Conrart shook his head. "I really don't think that's necessary. We need him able to fight the best he can."

"I can fight just fine in a dress." Yozak smiled. "He would be less recognizable that way don't you think?"

Yuuri continued to stare at Conrart, his eyes wide mouth hanging open.

"Yozak. He's been through enough as it is. We'll just have to deal with what we get."

Yozak smiled and nodded his head understanding.

"Thank you. I would prefer not to be in a maid outfit when I see Wolfram for the first time again."

"Of course. Now hush down, I fear we'll be heard."

Yuuri leaned his head back onto Conrart's shoulder. Yozak himself leaned back against Conrar as well, smirking. "And you should be quiet too, Captain."

"Naturally, I am a quiet voiced man." Conrart sighed softly a small smile on his lips slowly faded as his thoughts turned to the horrors they may find when they located Wolfram. Anything was really possible. Especially with Akane working with Dai Cimaron.

Yuuri started to talk in his sleep again, mumbling softly. "Wolfram…I will get you…I will save you even if…I- I…"

Conrart put his hand ontop of Yuuri's head. "Sh…it's alright." He spoke softly trying to calm him. They had already received a few looks from others in the small room.

Yuuri nuzzled his head into Conrart's neck as he muttered something unintelligible.

"You'll see." Conrart nodded with a whisper. He only hoped and prayed that he was right.

* * *

Wolfram stirred in his sleep then sat up suddenly screaming. "AH! Get away from me!"

Akane looked over at him from where he sat in a chair, one leg uncrossing from the other. He didn't move from the chair however. "Wolfram. It's alright. I'm here, please come to me."

Wolfram turned towards Akane. "You did this to me! Just let me go and leave me alone! I hate how you keep talking to me like that!" Wolfram shrieked then bit his lip to stop himself. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. "I hate this place." He spoke to himself. He was shaken by the nightmares that had plagued him during the night. There felt so real as if it were all happening again.

Akane smiled and walked over to him wrapping gentle arms around him. "I really do love you, it's not a lie. I love you with more than my heart. With all of my being. You are so precious, Wolfram."

Wolfram tensed pulling away. "Just. Stop. Touching. Me." He pushed him away.

"But I love you, Wolfie. I love you so much please." Akane smiled as he let Wolfram push him away. It was only a matter of time before Wolfram would submit to him willingly. "Please just stay in my arms."

Wolfram moved away, hugging himself tightly. "No. I will not. I hate you."

"I love you, Wolfram. I love you more than anything ever. I love you more than anything else on this planet. You are really brilliant. You are really beautiful. Come here Wolfram...please? I won't hurt you." Akane sat in the near by the window and patted his lap.

Wolfram shook his head. "No. No matter what you say to me, no." Wolfram turned his back to him and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Really? Okay then." He kept his lap free for Wolfram should he want to return to him. "Wolfie I love you. Now, what shall we do about this king? I don't really like him. Shall we kill him?"

"What? Are you insane?!" Wolfram lowered his voice and moved closer to whisper. "Killing the King will only cause more chaos and the war will grow out of control!"

"Do you think it will?" Akane smiled. "Don't you think that when you kill the king the people stop because they don't have anyone else to lead them?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Of course not! Especially since you brought me here. They'll think the Demon Kingdom was responsible! You want to kill him, fine. But let me get the hell away from here first."

"Oh? Well then I guess I won't kill him. I can't be making trouble for Yuuri anytime soon now can I?" Akane smiled at Wolfram as he pretended to dust off his lap. "I won't do anything that will give him a bad name."

"Ch." Wolfram turned away. "You've already cause him a lot of trouble." Wolfram folded his arms over his chest. He stared out at the darkness outside the window. He was still frightened of the man with him. Though he was able to hide it a little better after having slept.

"I don't mean to. I didn't want to cause him any trouble at all." Akane leaned his head on his hand. "At least I have you to take care of now."

Wolfram felt a shudder course down his spine. "That's exactly what the problem is! You having me! Can't you see that?! It's all your fault that Yuuri is having trouble. If you would just disappear everything would go back to normal." His voice faltered a little at the end.

"I can't do that. No matter what I can not do that." Akane sighed. "I really do think you are wonderful and amazing, Wolfram. You are precious and oh so sweet. I don't want it to be my fault." Akane gave him a serious look. "Wolfram, you're too wonderful to have any problems."

"Go die in a hole already." Wolfram threw his hands up in dismay then placed his right hand against the glass of the window pane. He wished it wasn't there so he could just leap from the room and run off into the night. He trusted the dark and what it hid, more than anyone in the castle.

Akane stood up and turned Wolfram around, hands on his hips. Wolfram tensed and gasped. His hands raised in defense. "Wolfie, oh Wolfie. I can't do that either." He released Wolfram and stepped back a bit sighing. "Ah, Wolfie, don't make me want to kill you. I do want Yuuri all to myself but I got you as a bonus. Don't make me take away that bonus. You have to be nice to me, okay?"

"If you killed me, a-at least I'd be free of you." Wolfram replied somewhat timidly.

"You do not understand, do you? I am to marry you Wolf and it's because I care deeply for you. More deep than anything can imagine. Even if Yuuri does not I will care for you. I will keep your body warm at night dosent that sound nice?" Akane shook his head. He hadn't really meant that he would kill, Wolfram. He'd been growing rather attached to him over the last few days.

"No, _you_ don't understand. I hate you. I will always hate you. And nothing you do or say will change that." Wolfram manged to glare at him despite his fear of the consequences. He was in human country after all. His Demon powers wouldn't work and he was without a sword. Akane was larger than him and in his weakened state, Wolfram knew he was no match for him.

Akane reached out and pulled Wolfram into his lap and pressed the blonde's head to his chest. "Can you hear that? It's the beating of my heart. Wolfie, it's beating for you and only for you. It really loves the sound of your voice and the way you move and fight it off." Akane smiled. "Wolfram can I hold you like this?"

"Hng!" Wolfram pushed his hands against Akane. "No, you cannot! You cannot hold me at all!" He shoved hard against Akane.

"Nope. Wolfrie just listen to my heart beat." Akane pulled him closer. "Just listen to it. See? You can't deny it beats for you. You're so beautiful." He pet Wolfram's hair a moment.

"Argh! I don't care why it beats. Just let me go." Wolfram dug his fingers into Akane's chest trying harder to push himself away. "Hng…gah, just let go!"

"If you continue to try to damage me like this, I will have to do something I may regret later." Akane looked down at Wolfram. "Now just relax and let me hold you for a moment. I just want my moment of peace with you."

"Damage you? Look what you've done to my wrists! My face! My-" The words caught in Wolfram's throat as he started to shake.

"I didn't mean to. I will make them feel better okay? What can I do to help make it better for you?" Akane smirked as he held him still. "I want to do anything to make you feel better."

"You can leave me the hell alone!" Wolfram managed to raise his fist and punch Akane's right cheek. "You can go die! You can disappear! I have a large list of things you can do!"

Akane felt the blow hit him and he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Wolfram's face with one hand and kissed him harshly. He bit down on Wolfram's bottom lip and glared at him. "I will never disappear on you. Don't even think about it. It won't happen. You have me, Wolfie. Remember that. I will not leave you. Ever." Akane's voice was low, meaningful.

"Mmf! Ah!" Wolfram winced at the bite and jerked his head away struggling to get off of Akane's lap once again. "I don't want you!" He raised his fist again, his temper flaring.

"You _will_ want me. I will teach you to want me, Wolfram. You won't have anyone else but me." Akane stood and forced Wolfram to the bed. He pinned him down and stared down at him. "Wolfie, you're to precious to give to anyone else. Do you understand me?"

"No! I will not-" Akane silenced Wolfram with a gentle kiss. The tenderness shocked Wolfram enough to cause him to stop struggling momentarily. His eyes widened then started to struggle again.

Akane placed a gently hand on Wolfram's cheek and smiled at him before he kissed him once more. He pushed Wolfram's hair away from his face then kissed his forehead. "Wolfie, we will get to Yuuri again."

"Ngh." Wolfram was disarmed by the gentleness in Akane's touch. In truth it frightened him more. "Stop it. I don't want your damnd affections." He looked away closing his eyes. "Leave, Yuuri alone."

"I will not leave _you_ alone. You deserve to have someone touch you gently." Akane smiled at him as he kisses him once more. "You are precious, as I said before." Akane held both of his hands in one of his own larger ones and stroked Wolfram's hair on the side of his face.

Wolfram pulled his head away again. "Stop kissing me like that. I don't want it." Wolfram stared at the wall trying to ignore Akane. He pulled on his arms testing the man's hold on him.

Akane held him easily and smiled at him. "Alright, Wolfie. I'll stop." _Let's see how long you can last without it._

"Nn..." Wolfram tugged again and hissed at the pain the movement caused his damaged wrists. Surely the wounds would bleed again if they were elft untreated. "Now…let me go?" He asked more quietly.

"I will et you lay here but I will not let you go." Akane looked at him seriously as he thought it over. "Okay. I won't touch you if you lay here next to me."

Wolfram looked away and closed his eyes. "Fine."

Akane released Wolfram and watched as the smaller male moved out from under him and curled up in the corner of the bed. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulder and curled up into a ball. For some reason, Akane's gentle show of behavior relaxed him enough that he was able to fall asleep after several minutes.

"My good little Wolfram. My perfect little one. So perfect." Akane smiled as he watched him sleep. He watched him for several more minutes as Wolfram's breathing regulated and his mouth gaped open in a relaxed state. "You really are perfect, Wolfram. So cute that I just want to take you right now." He leaned over and licked Wolfram's lips then leaned back again chuckling to himself.

Wolfram shuddered at the touch, curling farther into himself. His hand rested just outside the blanket but jerked back the moment Akane tried to touch him. "Go away…" He nuzzled his head into the pillow.

"Okay, okay. Sleep well." Akane chuckled again and sat back, watching him. "I'll be here."

* * *

**Wolfram and Conrart written by me.**

**Akane, Yuuri, Yozak, boy, soldier written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**

**Want to know something funny? Originally Yozak and Conrart were lovers in this. But I decided that was too much going on. So as I'm writing these I have to change their relationship to something more normal. Though with Yozak...anything is normal. XD**

**Thank you for staying with us this far!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Violence and Rape warning**

* * *

Wolfram managed to sleep for several more hours until Akane pulled the drapes open and let the sun pour in. Wolfram grimaced at the light and shook his head back and forth.

"Good morning, sunshine." Akane kissed Wolfram's cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

"Nn…Yuuri…" Wolfram groaned. His eyes snapped opened as he remembered where he was and groaned again at the aches in his body. "Horrible." He responded.

"Oh? Well would you like me to give you a back massage? I can help you feel better. I promsie I won't do anything else."

Wolfram shook his head. "Just don't touch me anymore." Wolfram moved away from him and got up. He groaned as he did so and moved to sit in the windowsill.

"Okay, okay." Akane smirked at him. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No. I don't want any of this human food." He watched Akane carefully.

"Oh? Well then shall I go find something for us? Or I could just get us out of this castle. I really think that King doesn't like me but I bet we can escape quite easily."

Wolfram looked at him like he was crazy. "I refuse to eat anything you give me. I could escape this place on my own. I don't need there to be any 'us'."

"But there will be 'us.' I can't leave you alone. Those men might try to do things to you again. I can't have that, Wolfie."

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something then stopped. The memories were all too clear for him as he looked away. "I can take care of myself."

"You can't. You need me to take care of you." Akane smirked. "You are so very interesting."

"I do not need to you take care of me! I am a soldier and a damned good one." Wolfram's voice wavered despite the statement. At the moment he certainly didn't feel as though he was anymore. After all that had happened, he felt useless as a child.

"And you are my little cute fiancé, now aren't you? I can't wait to have you protect me."

"I am not your fiancé! I would never protect you from anyone! Given the chance I'd kill you myself!" Wolfram stood up from the windowsill and swept his hand out to the side as if he were holding a sword.

Akane stood up and smiled at him. "You wouldn't be able to do that. You are too precious to kill someone so close to you. And you would be alone in this world if you did."

"Alone is still better than with you." Wolfram swallowed and took an involuntary step backward when Akane stood.

Akane continued to watch him and smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Really? Well then, I guess…" He eyed Wolfram a moment. "I guess I could kill Yuuri. I think I'm falling more for you now anyway. You are replacing my love for him with each passing minute. He'd only get in my way."

Wolfram's eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides. His fingers slowly curled into fists. "You wouldn't kill Yuuri. You can't after all of this."

"Oh? What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I? I love Yuuri, but I love you so much more. Ever since I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Stay away from Yuuri!" Wolfram shook his head and stepped closer. "Anything happens to him and I'll kill you myself! And don't think I'd be nice about it!"

"Oh you can't kill me, Wolfie. Aren't you falling love with me as well?" Akane looked at him, smiling as he sat there, waiting for Wolfram to come to him. "I used to love Yuuri. But now, I think I love you. Maybe all three of us can still get married. We will have so much fun on our first night if Yuuri doesn't make me angry."

"I am not!" Wolfram blinked stanind just a few feet from Akane. "What do you man if Yuuri doesn't make you angry- Agh. Why am I evern thinking about that because that will NEVER HAPPEN!"

"It will!" Akane leaned forward and snatched Wolfram's waist and pulled him into his lap. He gripped Wolfram's face gently and kissed him with soft lips. "Don't think about it too much. I just want to hold you in my arms like this every day."

"Ha!" Wolfram grunted as he was pulled down. Both hands pressed against Akane's chest to resist him, his eyes widened. "Can't you just stop? Quit treating me like some woman."

"Wolfram you are not like a woman you are just a very cute male." Akane smirked. "You are so perfect. You're very handsome and very well built. I love it."

"I don't care what you think of me." Wolfram grunted as he shoved himself away. "You're delusional obsession has gotten old and I'm sick of it!" He stood back up on his feet and backed away from him, watching Akane.

Akane continued to stare at Wolfram. He watched him, carefully. His dark eyes swept up and down Wolfram's body as he stood there, trembling ever so slightly.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "What are you staring at me for?!"

"I'm just watching you. I like seeing what you do under pressure. You are really brilliant, you know. What are you thinking right now?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes further. "Thinking of all the ways I'd like to kill you right now."

Akane smiled and moved towards him with a lot more speed than Wolfram anticipated. He drew in a quick breath as Akane grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the wall. Before Wolfram could think Akane had pinned both of his hands above his head and pressed against him. He bent down and licked the side of Wolfram's neck. "Are you afraid of me?" He smirked wildly.

"Hnn!" Wolfram grimaced as his back hit the wall with enough force to knock the wind from him. "H-hey! What are you- Nn." Wolfram shuddered as he moved his head. "Of course not!" His voice trembled ever so slightly at the end. No one would have picked it up unless they were watching for it.

"So you _are_ afraid of me? Aww, Wolfie you shouldn't be. It's not like am going to hurt you. Just let your body do the talking okay?" Akane smiled as he licked Wolfram's ear then gently started to nibble at it.

A soldier who had been walking passed slammed the door open. His cheeks were flushed and he reeked of the scent of alcohol. "So you're allowed to play with the Demon Prince and we're not?" He walked inside, followed by one other in a similar state.

"I'm not playing. I am giving him my love." Akane's eyes widened as the men pulled him away and one pinned him down onto the ground.

Wolfram tried to run the moment Akane was off him but was quickly slammed back against the wall by the other solider. He cried out as his head hit the wall and caused a dizzy spur in his vision. The man licked up his throat then bit down hard enough to cause a thin line of blood to trail down his neck.

"Mmm, you're as tasty as they say. So soft and warm." The man chuckled as he forced Wolfram's hands back above his head and held him there with one, strong hand.

"Nn…" Wolfram pressed his head back to try and get away. "Quit t-that." He shivered then jerked his head again. "What are you doing?!" He cried out as the blood trailed down his neck. His heart raced as he looked around then winced as the man's hand found its way under his shirt.

"Don't touch what mi-" Akane started before his head snapped to the side.

The second soldier looked down at Akane and punched him across the face. "You really are a giant tease. Though I must say, your body seems appetizing. Though nowhere near as beautiful as the Prince here. But I suppose that means you're not as loosened up, hmm?"

"I'm going to have you please me, because you're so cute." The solider licked his neck once more as he slid the shirt off Wolfram's shoulder and bit down on him again. "You're skin is so soft." He chuckled watching the blood wet the thin shirt. "I wonder what you'd look like covered in your own blood. Should I cut you?"

Wolfram jerked his shoulder away and kicked his legs violently as he manged to hit one of the mans' knees. "Get the hell away from me!" The man's grip was jarred loose and Wolfram pulled his arm free to swing a well-aimed punch at the man's face. "Don't touch me with your filthy human hands!" Wolfram shrieked. Panic had quickly crept into him. He couldn't see where Akane was but he could hear the man taunting the second soldier. Both quipped back and forth about who would be the one to take the other.

"Ah…" The soldier smirked and adjusted himself to hold onto Yuuri better. He jerked Wolfram's arm back above his head. He pulled a knife from his boot and slid it across Wolfram's cheek, letting it stay there so the blood could trickle down it as he slowly brings it up to his lips and licked the steel blade clean. He then licked Wolfram's bleeding cheek as he pushed one knee in between Wolfram's legs. "You look rather beautiful. I want to see you covered in just your own blood, nothing else."

"Agh! No, let go of me!"Wolfram jerked on his hands as his heart raced faster. "Why does everyone do this?! NAH!" He jerked his head to the side again and shuddered at the tongue against his face. He gasps as the knee moved against him, fearing where it was going to touch. "You disgusting drink! Get away from me!"

The soldier lifted his knee up higher and pressed it against Wolfram's crotch. He cut his shirt with one quick slice then watched with fascination as the shirt fell open. He pressed the knife against Wolfram's chest just above Wolfram's left nipple. "Mm. Let me cover you in blood. Let me make you more beautiful."

The second soldier had grown tired of Akane's strange words and slammed his head twice into the floor. "Stay." He said as he stood up. Akane's eyes fluttered as he felt the blood start to slowly seep from his head. He caught one last sight of Wolfram before his vision blurred to black.

"Need any help there Bahrt?" The soldier asked pressing his foot against Akane's chest just in case.

"No, I want to cover him by myself. Stay over there and watch. Make sure that no one bothers us." Bahrt smirked.

Wolfram's body went rigid as the knife pressed against his chest again. "N-no thanks. I've e-enough scars from this journey." Wolfram tensed and tried to push himself up but he wasn't quite tall enough to move away from the man's knee pressed into his groin. He flicked his eyes to Akane on the floor and grimaced again.

Bahrt smirked and stabbed where Wolfram's shoulder and arm connected. "Pay attention to me." He grinned and twisted the knife inside his body.

Wolfram's eyes slammed shut at the pain and let out a scream. His body jerked then stopped dead rigid as the man twisted the knife a second time. "HAH! N-GAH!" He panted as sweat formed on his skin. His shoulder and arm felt as though they were on fire. "Stop!" He cried out through his tembling breath.

"Mm…what a beautiful color and sound." Bahrt smiled and twisted it once more before he pulled it out sharply. He leaned in and whispered in Wolfram's ear. "Scream more for me. Let me see you in pain." He smirked as he licked Wolfram's ear again then put the knife behind it. "What would happen if I cut this off?"

"Hah! Gah!" Wolfram trembled trying to keep himself upright. "You're…s-sick!" He jerked on his other arm trying to free it.

"Mm, that would ruin your angelic face, now wouldn't it? I would rather see blood run down it." Bahrt grabbed Wolfram's head and turned it to the side then slammed his head against the stone wall and let go watching the blood start to drip down his face. "Perfect."

"Hah! Ngh-" Wolfram winced unable to move his head or arms. One eye closed in a wince. "T-the hell is the matter with you?!" Wolfram tried to fight the man off despite the blurring in his vision. He shifted enough to bring his knee crashing into the sensitive area between the soldier's legs.

Bahrt's eyes popped open and he fell to the floor curling into a ball. He wasn't even able to cry out

"Y-you alright there?" The second soldier asked as his partner fell.

"Look what you've done to my precious Wolfram." Akane sat up quicly and shoved the Soldier off of him and stood up. He moved towards Wolfram and picked him up over his shoulder. "I will take care of you. Wolfram, I'm sorry I took so long."

Wolfram clutched his shoulder and cried out as he was lifted. "P-put me down." He whimpered holding a hand over his wound. The various trails of warmth trailed down his chilled body further disturbing him.

"I will not until I get you safe." Akane hurried from the room and ran to another finding a bed there and set Wolfram down. He closed the door and checked over him again. "It doesn't look too bad." Akane said though he really had no idea. He ripped his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

Wolfram shivered from the sweat and blood coating his body. The air seemed much colder than it should. "I can hold that…i-it needs cleaned out. Who knows where that blade has been?" Wolfram panted a little and tried to focuse on anything besides the numerous pains in his body.

"I will help clean it. Don't worry. I'll treat you well." Akane moved over to a wash basic and dipped another torn piece of fabric into it. He twisted the cloth to get the extra water out and walked back over. "Wolfie, it will hurt." He pressed it against the wound in his shoulder.

"Ah- Hng…" Wolfram bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. He watched Akane clean his wound with quiet fear. _It's so odd how one minute he's a complet obsessed freak an the next he's…like this._

Akane finished cleaning the wound and tore pieces from the sheet on the bed and wrapped it around each of Wolfram's wounds, finishing with the one on his head. "There, I'm sorry I had to cause you pain. I won't let that happen again. I was taken off guard."

"Give me a sword and they won't be a problem anymore." Wolfram winced with one eye closed, his hand over his shoulder. "I'll fight left handed if I have to."

"I will be doing the fighting. You just need to rest my cute little Wolfram. I will get us out of here. Is that okay with you?"

"No, it's not okay with me! I am a soldier not some posh rich brat who can't do anything for himself!" Wolfram stood and moved for the door.

"Don't move about like that." Akane picked Wolfram up over his shoulder again. "You will only end up hurting yourself more. Don't you understand that?" Akane pulled open the door to find the two guards there. Bahrt looked rather angry. "Oh, so you're going to escort us out of there?"

"No. We're here to finish our business!" The man shoved Akane backward who stumbled and fell, dropping Wolfram in the process. Wolfram cried out in surprised pain as he hit the ground on his shoulder. Bahrt licked his knife and stepped over Akane. He grabbed Wolfram by the throat and lifted him up. "I'm not done playing with you yet, brat." He lifted him up enough that he couldn't quite reach the ground and struggled for breath.

"Agh…hng…" Both arms gripped at the man's arm as Wolfram tried desperately to breathe. The man pushed him down onto the bed, keeping his hand tightly around his throat. He leaned over and held the knife to his throat above where his hand was and licked at it. "Mm…now where were we?"

"I should have killed you, is that it?" Akane grimaced as the soldier lifted him by the shirt. The soldier punched him twice across the face. He smirked as the blood flowed down the side of mouth.

Wolfram's eyes widened then cringed as the man's grip tightened around his throat cutting off his air supply. "G-get off…" He wheezed. His legs kiked frantically as he tried to get away, to breathe, anything. Bahrt simply responded by cutting a new line on his cheek.

"I love the color of your blood on your creamy, pale, skin." Bahrt chuckled.

Wolfram manged to swing his weaker arm with a punch once again.

"Aww, how cute. You still have some fight in you." Bahrt smiled sliding his knife across his cheek yet again.

"I-it's…" He jerked his head to the side and dug his nails into Bahrt's wrist hoping to remove the man's hand from his throat.

"If you keep that grip you might just see my blood. Would you like that? We could mix our blood together." Bahrt smiled and gripped Wolfram's wrist in his hand then released his throat and caught his other as he tried to fight him off. "I want to see more of that beautiful red." He wrenched both arms above Wolfram's head and held them there tightly in one hand. Then then cut open Wolfram's pants and jerked them off. "Ah…and no underwear at all. How convenient." He smirked and dragged the dull side of the knife along Wolfram's length.

Akane lunged for the man ontop of him and manged to snatch away his sword. The man hadn't expected him to be much of a fight which was a grave mistake. He held it up to him and smirked as the man stiffened. "Now then." He cleared his throat and looked over at the other. "Ahem."

"Wha- No! Agh!" Wolfram jerked on his good arm, his other trembled at the strain. "Get off!" He shuddered as the cold blade traced along his skin living a tingling sensation in its wake. "What are you doing?!" He shrieked as he pulled up one leg to protet himself. The other was caught beneath the soldier, his entire body shuddered knowing what was happening. His exposed body shivered from both cold and fear. "G-get that thing away from me!"

"You like that feeling don't you? You are getting excited. I can tell it in your blood. See?" Bahrt said as he cut along Wolfram's left thigh, close to his member. "You're running so fast."

"I said, 'Ahem!" Akane watched as the soldier didn't look at him then thrust his sword forward into the drunken man's stomach then turned to his partner. "Oh? You're making my Wolfram excited. Hmm…"

"Hell no!" Wolfram jerked on his arm again then froze. "Ah!" He curled his leg to kick the soldier off of him. "Stop that!" His heart and mind raced each other as he tried to figure out his best chance of escape. He caught the sight of Akane out of the corner of his eye. _Damn it. He's my only chance._ "Akane what are you doing?!"

Akane smiled at Wolfram. "I'm just making amends. He was being an ass." He smirked even more. "I don't know if I can fight that one off though. Maybe…I can."

Bahrt smiled, focused soley on Wolfram. "Pay attention to me or I'll cut off that tongue of yours." He whispered into Wolfram's ear then pressed the tip of his knife against the tip of Wolfram's member.

Wolram fought his fear and spit into the guard's face. He focused as much as he could on keeping his lower body still, very away for the sharp object pressed against him. However his body wanted to shake as he tried desperately to keep still.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Wolfie, and I'll do it." Akane inspected the sword.

"Ah you still want to fight me? How about I do this then?" The soldier smiled as he pressed the knife into Wolfram's side and slowly twisted it as he pushed it into him, further and further until he buried it to the hilt. He then pulled it out and licked at the fresh wound. "So red." He stared wide-eyed at the bleeding wound.

Wolfram screamed out again at the pain in his side. "A-ah! Quit just- standing there!"

"I'll take that as a come here." Akane smiled and walked up to the soldier only to find the man's knife against his sword.

"You're in my way."

Akane quickly twisted the blade in his hand and forced the knife tumbling to the ground. Though if the man hadn't been drunk he wouldn't have stood a chance. Akane then swung the sword around and slit the man's throat. He kicked him aside and took off his shirt. He helped Wolfram sit up despite the blonde's pained cries. "This should cover you. Let me help you."

Wolfram gripped the shirt around himself, not caring that Akane had killed yet more soldiers. His body shook and trembled uncontrollably. The new cuts and wounds angrily screaming at him he looked at Akane with a begrudged look. "If you want to help me. Get me- Ah!" He doubled over in pain a moment. "Get me the hell out of this castle." He groaned painfully.

"Will do." Akane pet his face then smiled as he cradled him in his arms and walked out of the room. He paused and looked around before he continued to run. He noticed a few soldiers and ducked into a room. A small scream alerted him to the naked woman. He smirked at her and winked licking his lips before running from the room again. "How do we get out of here, any ideas, Wolfie?"

"Gah!" Wolfram bit down on his lip to keep from crying out again. He hated that he was depending on Akane to take care of him but he knew he did't stand a chance on his own in this condition. Weaking from the molestations, physical attacks, and lack of food, he had barely any strength at all. "No…It's gah…I don't know this castle." Wolfram panted as sweat covered his face. A fever quickly started to take over his body.

"Well I'll figure something out." Akane reassured him and quickly ran down the hallway. He noticed a set of stairs and ran down them to find a door leading outside. He ran into the gardens but skidded to a stop when he heard soldiers running towards them. He lay down quickly on his back and held Wolfram flat on top of him.

"Ngh…" Wolfram grimaced. "What…are you doing?" He could feel the tiredness seeping into him but refused to sleep just yet.

"I am making us safe." Akane smiled as he held him tightly to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hng…gah…" Wolfram shook his head. "No…Ah…j-just get me out of here." His hand clenched against Akane's chest.

"I will get you out of here. I promise you that. Just relax. Breathe deeply okay?" He kissed his forhead. "When the guards are gone I'm going to take you out of here."

Wolfram cringed again and closed his eyes. "Can't, hurts to much." He panted a moment then tensed as another pain shot through him.

Akand squeezed him tightly for a moment as to show that he was comforting him and watched as the guards left. He slowly got up and held Wolfram gently in his hands. He moved towards the entrance and leaned against the wall, waiting for the guards to move. Woflram's trembling worsened as he felt himself start to slip from consciousness. The trauma and loss of blood were taking their toll on his small body.

"What's…ng…w-wrong now?"

"I'm just thinking of a way to get us out of here." Akane smiled down at him. "It's okay. I will protect you." He narrowed his eyes as the guards moved and ran as fast as he could to the entrance and into the surrounding forest. He ran for several minutes before daring to slow down, his chest heaving. "Wolfie, I think we're safe now."

Wolfram panted still, his body shaking uncontrollably. "G-good…you sure?" Wolfram didn't even move to look at him. "S-somehwere safe?"

"We're in the forest. I promise I will keep you safe and warm just keep your eyes closed and get some rest." He continued to walk deeper into the forest in the direction of the city. "I'm going to get us to the city. I promise."

"Ugh…I'm going to be sick." Wolfram lurched a little then relaxed. His body felt a lot heavier to him than it should. His energy was leaving him quickly.

Akane looked up as the sun started to set. "Sleep well, Wolfie. We're going to rest here for now. Just relax." Akane continued walking at a slower rate. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"N-no…sleep…don't want to…" Wolfram shook his head, the hand holding the shirt closed dropped to his side. "Don't…trust you…" He stopped responding as his body because dead weight. Wolfram's mind went blank as he fell into unconsciousness.

"In due time you will little Wolfie. Soon enough." Akane leaned his head down and kissed him gently. "Sleep well, my precious, Wolfie." He smiled at him as he started to feel tired while walking.

"Hnn…nn…"Wolfram felt the kiss but didn't have enough energy to do anything at all.

"It's okay, Wolfie. Just relax and everything will be fine. I will get us somewhere safe." He watched Wolfram sleep as he walked. Though it was strange of him to feel pained at the look on Wolfram's face. He shook his head and let out a long sigh. Wolfram's arm dangled by his side, the blood from his shoulder leaked down his arm and dripped down onto the ground.

Akane continued to walk as the darkness descended over the forest. He didn't want to be caught in the forest like that. He gripped the sword in his one arm trying to hold it carefully as he carried Wolfram. The blonde grimaced every now and then though still asleep. The movements caused his wounds to continue bleeding both from his shoulder and his side. Neither wound had the chance to clot over.

Akane paused and leaned against the tree. His heart beat heavily as he held Wolfram tightly. "Damn…" He breathed and stood up again to continue walking.

"Ah…hng…" Wolfram stirred but was unable to wake. His body shivered in the cold night air due to his loss of blood and other ailments.

"It's okay, Wolfie. I'll get you to a safe place and get you some more clothing. I promise." He smiled and looked around the forest. He found a small pathway and stepped out onto it following it for quite a while. He found a small, open area with bushes hiding it and stepped inside. He sat down and held Wolfram in his lap. He held him carefully and tried to keep him comfortable as best he could.

* * *

Yuuri stirred as he woke. The boat rocked slightly as he blinked his eyes open. "C-conrad are we there?"

"I believe we are docking right now. It should just be minutes."

"Ah, good. I don't think I can last any longer on this boat. I want to get off of it." He turned to look at Conrart.

"You and I both." He leaned his head over and whispered to Yozak. "It's time to wake up. We're here."

Yozak yawned and sat upright to stretch. "Mmg…thank you."

Yuuri leaned over and gently shook the boy awake who still rested against him.

"Are we there, already?" The boy asked rubbing one eye.

"Yep. Now just follow our lead, okay?"

"Okay." The boy nodded his head smiling.

Conrart closed his eyes and nodded remaining silent for a few more minutes. He helped Yozak to satnd then stood up himself. He held out a hand to assist Yuuri and the boy. "Let's find our way out of here, shall we?"

Yuuri smiled and took his hand to stand up. "Do you think we just climb out like we did to get inside?"

"From what I know of these ships, we can get through to the cargo hold then escape through there." Conrart said as he looked around.

"You are right, Captain." Yozak nodded.

"Yes, let's get moving now right?" Yuuri smiled over at Conrart then to Yozak. "Lead the way, please?"

Conrart moved through the crowd trusting the others to follow him through. Yuuri stuck close to him with the boy at his side and Yozak behind them. Conrart moved to the door and took a quick look then hurried through it towards the ladder he and Yozak had used earlier.

"Almost there?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"We are. Just a moment." Conrart helped him up the ladder then leaned against the wall as a couple soliders walked by. "Huury now." He picked up the boy in one swift movement then hurried down the corridor to the cargo hold area. Conrart peered through one of the firing holes from it's battle days and confirmed that the ship had indeed docked. "Okay, we should be able to get off now. Yozak, take his Hi- the Lord. I'll go first." Conrart didn't wait for a response as he carried the boy and ran for the doorway, paused then ran down the cargo ramp duking behind a few stacked boxes. "How are you feeling escaping like this?" He asked the boy as they waited.

"I feel kind of bad. Leaving all of those people behind." He looked up at Conrart and sighed. "But I am very grateful and maybe I'll be able to see my mother again."

Yozak picked up Yuuri over his shoulder and followed after as fast as he could. He bent down next to Conrart, Yuuri still over his shoulder. The King surprisingly didn't argue.

"We may have to fight out way through. Ifyou hold back with the boy and our Lord, I'll take them down quickly." Conrart set the boy down next to Yozak and Yuuri and put his hand on his sword.

"Young Lord stay close to me, alright?" Yozak set him down and looked at him. Yuuri took the boy's hand and nodded to him. "Quickly, let's go." He followed after Yozak but kept behind him. He never liked watching Conrart kill. This time was no different.

Conrart unsheathed his sword and darted forward. Before either soldier noticed he was coming, he was behind them. He swung his sword hard and fast downing the first soldier easily. The second turned to draw his sword but Conrart shoved the hilt back down and shoved his own hilt into the man's gut. He man dropped in pain then collapsed after a well placed hit to the back of the head.

Conrart nodded to the others and waited for them to run ahead of him before he sheathed his sword again. "Yozak, where to now?"

"Follow me." Yozak called back and started to run through the city. He directed them from alley to alley as he searched for the Inn he'd planned to stop at. "Ah…" He lifted one eyebrow and slipped inside the back door and caught the woman there by surprise. He covered her mouth and whispered. "Sh…it's just me. You remember good old Yozak right?"

The woman nodded her head and smiled quickly ushering the rest of them inside and closed the door and latched it behind them. She then lead them into the kitchen and placed a plate of fresh bread in front of them without a word. A gentle smile spread across her face as she gestured to them to eat.

"Take some you two. You need your nutrition." Yozak patted Yuuri and the boy on the back.

Yuuri picked up the piece of bread and handed it to the boy. "I'm Yuuri bytheway." He smiled at him.

"That's an unusual name. I'm Harris." The boy ate the piece of bread offered to him. The way he ate it so quickly offered the suggestion that he hadn't eaten in a long time.

Conrart watched the boy eat a little concerned by the sight. "Is it alright if we leave Harris here? Just for a short while."

The woman smiled and nodded her head pushing the plate towards he and Yozak. She gestured for him to eat up as well.

"Will you be okay, Harris?" Yuuri asked.

"Y-yes…will you come back for me?"

"Indeed I will. I never leave a man behind." He looked away as his eyes seemd to fade. He closed his eyes and pushed away the foul thoughts.

"We should be going." Yozak nodded towards the door.

"Thank you, miss." Conrart smiled to the woman then his head turned towards Yuuri. "Right. Harris just stay here with the nice lady and we'll come back once we've complete our task." Conrart watched Yuuri as he spoke. He'd noticed the change in his voice.

The woman smiled and brought a galss of water to Harris and waved to the men as she directed the boy from the room.

"Just don't forget to come back?" The boy asked as he was shown out.

"We won't." Yuuri forced a smile. "I'll make sure we will come back."

Conrart ruffled the boy's hair a moment. "Take care of her, alright?" Conrart turned to leave. "Let's go. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, quickly." Yuuri responded.

Yozak took his arm and pulled him out of the building, Conrart close behind.

"How long is it until we get to the castle? Are we close? I need to know that Wolfram is safe."

"We're a little ways away but if we try any other route than by foot we'll be discovered." Conrart responded.

"I agree and that would only cause chaos that we don't need." Yuuri looked at the two men and took in a deep breath. "Conrad, I promise I will save your brother."

"I know you will, Majesty. I'm counting on you." Conrart replied with a soft smile.

"Thank you. And when the times comes I want to save him...alone...do you understand that Conrad?" Yuuri looked at him seriously.

Conrart pulled him to a stop. "Your Majesty I-" He nodded and closed his eyes. "I understand."

Yozak noticed the seriousness in Conrart's voice and put a hand on his shoulder. "As do I, your Highness."

"Thank you. Now what way? We've wasted precious time standing here."

"It's in this direction. I think the back entrance would be best." Conrart started off towards the woods. He'd spent enough time in Dai Cimaron to know how to find the castle even in the dark.

"We'll just have to be careful of the bandits." Yozak kept close to them as they ran. Yuuri nodded his head as he followed Conrart into the trees. Conrart kept his hand on his sword, ready to draw it the moment it was needed.

"There is a short trail through it but it's not used much." Conrart stated.

Yuuri took off in the direction Conrart indicated followed quickly by Yozak. "Your Highness please be careful!" Conrart called after him as they ran.

"I am being careful, Conrart. W-would you please lead the way?" Yuuri looked at him. "You must know this area from your experience as a- as a Dai Cimaron soldier."

"It's fine. Just don't run off so recklessly." Conrart realized that the memory of his temporary betrayal was still a touchy subject though years had passed. "I'll show you the way." Yuuri followed after him as he lead the way into the dark forest. The moon was blocked out by the large trees as they walked quietly. "The night is helpful to us. We can hide in the shadows."

Yozak drew his own sword as a precaution. "And so can the bandits and Cimaron guards. Just stay close to us, your Highness."

"I will." Yuuri nodded his head and stayed between the two of them.

"Exactly." Conrart lowered his voice as the walked on. "I suggest not talking much as we move from here."

Yuuri and Yozak both nodded their understanding and followed after him for over two hours. The traveling was slow but Conrart seemed to know where he was going.

Conrart held out his arm and gestured for them to follow as he found a small pathway barely lit by the moon. His sword remained sheathed but his hand rested on the hilt of it.

"Captain, look." Yozak reached out and grabbed his arm. He pointed down at the dirt and the small red dots that littered it.

Conrart bend town to touch it and then brought up the slightly wet substance to his nose taking a quick sniff. He wiped his hand on his trousers then stood back up. "I'd say it's blood." He looked down the trail a bit. "There's even a trail of it." Conrart kept his voice down to avoid it carrying too much.

"Does that mean that someone around is hurt?" Yuuri asked. "Or an animal?"

"I can't be sure but…that is possible." Conrart looked at Yozak.

"Then we should find them. I dont think we should leave someone who may be dying." Yuuri spoke up.

* * *

"Hng-!" Wolfram's entire body tensed suddenly. His eyes remained closed in sleep. "A-ah…stop…ngh…Yuuri." He moaned as he tried to move only further causing himself pain. His breath came in short, raspy breaths.

"It's okay, Wolfram. I have you. I will take care of you." Akane looked up and placed a hand over Wolfram's mouth to hush him. He'd thought he heard someone. "Sh…"

"Mmf…mgh." Wolfram weakly tried to move his head subconsciously aware that Akane was trying to quiet him.

Akane shifted his hand to make sure that Wolfram could still breathe but kept his mouth covered. "Sh…Wolfrie. I think there are bandits nearby." He wrapped his other hand around him tightly holding the sword up in front of them.

Wolfram moved still, somehow sensing he needed to wake up but was unable to convince his body to do so.

Akane bent to whisper in his ear. "I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He then craned his neck to listen to the voice that drew slightly nearer.

"Alright. If anything they may know something to help us." Conrart said as he moved to put a hand on Yozak's shoulder. "It's possible it's Wolfram. Keep your eyes sharp."

"I understand." Yozak responded and looked back at the blood trail. He started to follow after it off the trail.

Wolfram managed to make a small noise that escaped passed Akane's hand. His body shook from the chill and fever.

Yozak stopped and jerked his head towards the sound and moved more quickly, his sword up and ready. He noticed the trail disappear behind some bushes and pushed through them.

"How fast you found us." Akane clucked his tongue and pulled up his sword, pressing it against Wolfram's throat. He then put his other hand ontop of Wolfram's crotch and smirked as he started to stroke him knowing it would further anger the man. Yozak's eyes widened at the sight.

"Yozak!" Conrart called after him. "Have you found anything?" He walked over towards Yozak who held up his hand.

"Keep his Highness away from here." He gave Conrart a hard look.

"So you brought my Yuuri with you, hmm?" Akane watched him as he continued.

Wolfram trembled as he tried to open his eyes. He could feel the blade touch his neck and his eyes lazily slid open. His vision remained blurred due to the fever and his extra sensitive member reacted suddenly to being touched. He felt a shudder run up his body. A small squeak escaped his mouth.

Akane smiled at Yozak. "Keep quiet, okay? We haven't met yet. I'm Akane and Wolfram here is mine." He rubbed more harshly hoping to elicit a quick response. "Ah, Wolfram make more noises like that."

"Yozak?" Yuuri called not hearing the response.

"Keep Yuuri back!" Yozak said again.

Yuuri heard his name and lifted up his head and walked more towards Conrart. "What is it?"

"Hnn!" Somewhere deep in his mind Wolfram recognized Yozak's voice. He managed to drag his eyes upward. One shaking arm tried to reach for him.

Conrart understood the tone in Yozak's voice and moved to intercept Yuuri. "Your Highness, we should move this way. Yozak can take care of this."

Yozak glared at Akane and stepped forward keeping his voice low. "Hand Wolfram over to me and I won't have to kill you."

Wolfram stirred a little again, his mind slowly cleared enough to realize that help was there. He just had to get away from Akane. The blade at his neck held him still. "Y-ozak?" Wolfram was unable to move his arms the way he wanted them to. His good arm was trapped beneath Akane' sword arm.

Akane simply looked at Yozak and sighed. "Do you see the situation you are in?" He raised one eyebrow. "You can't do anything. Now just go back to your friends, unless you plan on bringing Yuuri to me. Do you have him?" Akane smiled then raised his voice. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri pushed passed Conrart. "Akane?" He ran to where Yozak stood and looked at Akane and Wolfram. Akane was now stroking Wolfram's exposed member with his entire hand. "AKANE!" Yuuri's eyes changed instantly as he clenched his fists.

"Ah! Your Higness!" Conrart tried to stop Yuuri but wasn't able to. His own mind wanted to save Wolfram just as badly.

Wolfram heard Yuuri's voice and gasps. "Yuuri? Yuuri!" A bout of energy cleared his mind and vision. "Yuuri! Get ou of here!" He cried out.

"Sh….Wolfie." Akane smiled at the reaction. "Ah, hello, Yuuri." Akane smiled at him as he continued to pleasure Wolframs with his hand. "Come and join us. Little Wolfie had been treating me really well."

Yuuri slowly started to shift into his more powerful self, the Maoh. "Akane put down that sword and give me back my Wolfram." He tried desperately to keep a level head.

"See Wolfie? All he wants is your body. No, I'm going to save Wolfram from you. Tsk tsk, Yuuri. You're such a bad fiancé." Akane licked Wolfram's neck and smirked at him.

The Maoh held balls of water in his hands as he glared down at Akane. "Give me back Wolfram! I will kill you if you don't! You've haunted our lives long enough."

"Hng." Wolfram's heart began to race again. "Yuuri! D-don't let him get to you! Ah!" He shuddered feeling the sensations caused by Akane's hand on him. "S-stop!"

Conrart slowly walked up to stand beside Yozak, catching sight of Wolfram for the first time. His face changed to anger. He drew out his sword and growled. "Akane." His eyes narrowed.

Wolfram tried to sit forward completely forgetting the blade at his throat. Akane moved it just in time to avoid cutting him and pressed the flat edge against his neck to push him back down.

"Careful, Wolfram, I almost killed you." Akane turned to press the sharp edge against him again. "Don't get up again."

The Maoh snapped and lashed out grabbing the sword from Akane's hand with one of his water dragons then tossed it away. "Let go of Wolfram!" He yells. He knew that if he tried to grab Akane, he would be forced to grab Wolfram as well. The water continued to swirl in his hands as he glared at Akane, his own heart racing.

"Yuuri, you don't care for us anymore, do you? You're so mean. See look at, Wolfie. See what he's doing for me so willingly? It's so cute and precious." Akane smiled at Yuuri. "Come join us and I will let you hold Wolfram again. Come. Let me hear you moan."

"Ah!" Wolfram grimaced and tried to pull away. "Let me go!" he moved his good arm now that it was free and grabbed Akane's wrist. "Stop, please!"

"Akane, release him now!" Conrart swept his sword through the bushes to cut them away.

"N-not willing…hate you. Hng!" Wolfram arched back a little. "Yuuri r-run!"

"Come here, Yuuri. You know you want to join in on this. See how much I have gotten Wolfie to moan.? It's so loud sometimes when he lets out his beautiful sounds. Join us and let me hear both of your sweet music. You know when you made those sweet moans the last time that I made love to you, it sounded so sweet. Especially when Wolfram moaned out your name as well. Mmmmm you know that water in your hands looks like it could pin someone down. It could be sexy. Me and Wolfie tied up in your dragons as you try to make love to the both of us at one time. Look at Wolfie's lewd face. I want to make him moan even more. What do you think? I really do like that look on your face. And this long hair is a good look on you. It's so very sexy. I can't wait to pull on it as I penetrate you. Ah, will that be sexy. I can't wait for me to finally be inside of you." Akane spoke without restraint saying whatever he wanted as he watched Yuuri slowly lose control.

"Shall we try to calm his Highness? He is looking-"

"Yozak, it's too late for that. This is Yuuri's wish." Conrart responded.

"Akane!" The water dragons shot intothe air and broke through the trees. "Wolfram, hold your breath. I will show justice, Akane I will kill you." He let his dragons surround Akane and Wolfram then closed in on them.

"Stop!" Wolfram shuddered as he tried to pull Akane's hand away then looked up at Yuuri. A very pained expression on his face. His eyes widened at the water dragons circling around them then drew in a quick breath as they closed on them. Akane was forced to let Wolfram out of his grasp as the dragons separated them. One hurled Akane into the air while the other dropped Wolfram to the ground to join it's mate. Wolfram coughed vicously as he hit the ground. He trembled violently, completey exposed as Akane'shirt had been lost in the water.

"This is not his wish." Yozak moved in front of Conrart. "Yuuri would never kill anyone. You and I both know that. You're letting your own anger get the better of you." He noticed Wolfram fall and ran towards him. "Wolfram! Your Highness, stop!"

"He deserves his justice." The Maoh watched as Akane started to flail in the water trying to get a breath of air. "Justice be done!" He yelled as the water began to flow more quickly around him. Akane tried to fight the current but felt his body start to give after a few seconds. "You deserve what you are given! Look what you've done to Wolfram! MY WOLFRAM! You deserve to die!" He watched as Akane suffered within the water, drowning."

Conrart shook his head to clear it. "My own desires have clouded my judgement." He ran towards the trembling Wolfram still coughing on the ground.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram fell to his face unable to get up. Conrart tore off his own jacket and covers Wolfram who slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" He shrieked.

"It's just a jacket, Wolfram. We're trying to help you." Yozak said gently.

The Maoh's breathing turned heavy as he watched his water swoop around, holding Akane high in the air. He looked over to Wolfram, his voice booming. "Wolfram. I will kill him for you."

Wolfram shrunk back scared of how angry Yuuri was. "Y-yuuri?" Tears fell down his face. Relief conflicted with the fear he felt surging through him.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. It's alright." Conrart gently tried to comfort him.

"Ah!" Wolfram jerked away from the voice so close to him. His eyes darted around looking for someone who wanted to harm him.

"Wolfram you are safe." The Maoh's voice softened. "You are safe. Wolfram." He then looked back at Akane twirling unconscious in the water.

Wolfram backed himself into a tree. His bad arm held the jacket with white knuckles, his eyes darting around. The fever fueled his fears and distrust. "W-where's Akane? Yuuri? Y-you came right? It's not… a lie?"

Conrart remained where he was, watching Wolfram, his face pained. "Your Majesty, put the man down and let us deal with him. Wolfram. He needs you." Wolfram's head jerked his head towards the sound of his name.

The Maoh glared as Akane and withdrew his water to let the man fall to the ground below him. He walked over still encased in a blue shimmer and put his arms around Wolfram. "I'm here, Wolfram. I will not leave you."

Wolfram tensed up and his good arm moved to press against Yuuri's chest. "D-don't touch me!" He shrieked and tried to get away. "S-stay away!" He trembled uncontrollably, the way he was being held made him think of Akane.

"No. I will not let you go. Wolfram, I have you please let me take care of you now. I will never let you go again." The Maoh held him close, both arms around him. "It's me. It's Yuuri."

Wolfram still weakly tried to push away. "Let me go…" He was panicked, not thinking straight. He'd lost himself to hysteria. "S-stop…don't hurt me…" Tears rolled down his bloodied face.

"It's bleeding and may die soon." Yozak inspected Akane's body.

"Please take care of him. He's not of our world. We can't let him die here." Conrart sighed not at all happy about it.

Wolfram had a moment of clarity and got a real look at who was holding him. "Yuuri? Yuuri!" He cried.

"I will never hurt you. Wolfram you are safe. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise you."

Tears fell freely down Wolfram's face as his good arm clung desperately to Yuuri's jacket. "D-don't leave me…s-stay. Don't let him touch me…don't let t-them touch me."

"I won't leave you, I promise." The Maoh moved his hand against Yuuri's back and held him close. "No one besides me will ever touch you again. I'm so sorry, Wolfram. I love you so much." He buried his face in Wolfram's hair to hide his own tears.

Wolfram kept muttering through his trembles. "Don't let it happen again. N-no more…they wouldn't stop…I…I couldn't stop them…m-make it stop…"

Yuuri stood up cradling Wolfram against him. "I will protect you." His voice responded, deep still flowing with his Demon power. "I will take you home."

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart written by me.**

**Yuuri, Akane, Yozak, soldiers written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**

**Phew...wow that's a lot of updates for the day. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading this far and for your reiviews. They are greatly appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

Yozak looked over to where Akane lay. His unclothed chest covered in small cuts and darkening bruise. He sighed and walked over then bent down to check for breathing. "Still alive." He picked him up over his shoulder and stood to moved back towards Conrart. "Captain, where should we go? This…'thing' just needs rest. That's all I will give him."

"Back to the Inn I believe. We've a promise to keep." Conrart swallowed and forced himself to look back at Yuuri and Wolfram. "My brother doesn't look good at all."

"I agree. We need to get him home as fast as we can. His Highness needs a space where he can heal Wolfram. And I want to throw this thing in the dungeon." Yozak hefted Akane on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Let's hurry the best that we can." Conrart carefully approached Yuuri still in his Maoh form. "Your Majesty, we need to get out of the forest and back to the Inn as fast as possible." Yozak followed after, careful to stay back enough that Yuuri didn't feel threatened.

The Maoh held Wolfram close as he tried to cover Wolfram further with Conrart's jacket. "Lead the way." He spoke to him then looked back down at Wolfram who continuously trembled in his arms, muttering things under his breath.

Conrart nodded. "Ah, your Majesty. Perhaps once we reach the edge of the forest. You should relinquish your body to King Yuuri's control. We are still in human country. Though perhaps now is better."

"I will not. I have to protect Wolfram and in that form I cannot do so." The Maoh turned his dark gaze onto Conrart. "No human would dare get in my way." The Moah's expression softed a little as he looked down at Wolfram's white-knuckled hand clentched tightly in his jacket. His murmering turned to pitiful, scared whimpers. "You don't have to worry anymore, Wolfram. I am going to protect you."

"We will protect him for you. Please. For Wolfram's sake-"

"I will be the one to protect him. No one else will touch him. Do you understand me?" The Maoh held Wolfram a little tighter despite the blonde's injuries.

"Yes, your Majesty. But really think about what could happen if the soldiers find you here. This is human country! You can't be so reckless that you won't be able to protect him when the time really counts." Conrart tried to reason with him, despite the dangerous mood he was in.

Wolfram's trembling loosened slightly as he started to fade in unconsciousness again. His hand however remained clenched tightly in the fabric of Yuuri's jacket.

"Conrad. I refuse to revert to that useless form. I am going to protect Wolfram."

"His Highness never learns will he?" Yozak spoke from behind Conrart.

Conrart resigned himself to the Maoh's wishes. "At the very least tone it down a little? Perhaps put the wig back on. Everyone will fear you the moment we step into town. Then nowhere will be safe for Wolfram."

The Maoh looked at Conrart again and paused before he responded. "You may put it on my head." His chest rose in a deep breath as he focused on restraining his power. Eventually he was only surrounded by a dull, thin aura. "Conrad, how long is it until we back to the Inn? Wolfram does not look well at all. I want to heal him. Ease his pain."

So far none of them had really fully checked over Wolfram just yet. To be honest all of them were to afraid to. The way he was acting only proved he'd lived through some horrible things and as far as any of them could tell, some torture as well.

"We should move quickly then. Captain, I think I should scout ahead for soldiers before you follow."

"If you would, please?" Conrart asked the picked up the wig that had fallen from Yuuri's head and shook it out before working it onto his head. "Thank you for complying, your Highness." He then gently pulled the jacket tighter around Wolfram and tucked it in so that it wouldn't fall.

The Moah watched him carefully as Conrart approached, his hold on Wolfram tightening ever so slightly. His eyes followed Conrart with each movement until he stepped away again. He then shook his head to move the fibers from his eyes.

Yozak ran on ahead with Akane still over his shoulder then returned a few minutes later. "There are garuds outlining the city and as far as I can guess, likely all along the docks as well. The forest doesn't seem to have many but I fear it'll only get harder as we enter the city.

Wolfram shivered a little, his body starting to tense up. He wasn't sure what the movements were around him and the masculine voices made him uneasy.

"I thought as much." Conrart shook his head. "We not be able to get into the Inn like we thought. But we can't leave that boy behind either. His Highness won't allow it. But we have to get out of Dai Cimaron as quickly as possible. I don't think we can afford to stay the rest of the night. It's just not possible."

"So what is your great plan this time, Captain?" Yozak grinned at him. He knew Conrart well enough to know that the man's mind was moving quickly through different scenarios.

"I don't want to leave Wolfram in this state much longer." The Maoh added.

Conrart shook his head and moved closer to Yozak to speak with him. "The more I think about it, the clearer it becomes. I don't think we can escape Dai Cimaron as we are. The moment they discover that His Highness if here, they will double the forces on all borders. We're land-locked in this forest and at the rate the chill is descending, Wolfram's fever will grow worse."

Yozak nodded and whispered to him. "I agree. Wolfram needs medical attention. I believe we should stop here for now. I realize it may sound crazy, but I think we should have Yuuri use his power more. If we can convince him to work on healing Wolfram now, it'll help settle his power."

Conrart looked at Yozak as he thought over the suggestion. "I suppose that is really the best option. He's going to be angry later but we really can't do anything about it." Conrart turned and raised his voice. "Your Majesty." He hurried over to Yuuri as he walked slightly ahead of them. Conrart pressed the back of his hand to Wolfram's forehead.

"Hng!" Wolfram tensed immediately, his hand jerking on the front of Yuuri's jacket. The Moah's eyes widened and he glared at Conrart a moment.

"His fever is rising. Your Majesty, I really think we need to rest for a bit. Wolfram can't handle this much stress on his body. If you could use a bit of healing magic to help him, it would be much easier on him. At this rate he is going to become very ill."

"Conrad." The Maoh spoke then looked down at Wolfram. "I know we need to get Wolfram to a proper healer but I guess you're right." He sighed and looked ahead to spot a small space to hide in. He walked forward and sat down, carefully laying Wolfram down with his head in his lap. He held both hands over the blonde head. "Wolfram, I will make you feel at least a tiny bit better. I can do that much for you. I don't want you to hurt anymore because of what that sick bastard did to you." He took in a deep breath and focused as much as he could. A blue glow took over his hands focusing their strength in healing.

"If you can somehow get his fever down that will help him significantly. Though I realize your powers are limited."

"I can do that much. I will bring down your fever." The Maoh smiled softly at Wolfram as he closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel his power slowly leave him and enter into Wolfram. He pushed harder as he watched Wolfram's reactions. Several minutes passed before Wolfram's body relaxed. His breathing seemed to regulate.

"Ah it seems to be working."Conrart moved to test Wolfram's forehead again but pulled back. The look the Maoh had given him before had been a warning.

Sweat formed on Yuuri's forehead as he worked to help Wolfram's fever and pain. Slowly after several more minutes Yuuri's eyes changed back to normal, his hair shortening under the wig he wore. He began to pant slightly as his powers exhausted themselves. Yuuri fell backward as Conrart caught him just in time.

"Your Highness." Yozak raised an eyebrow. "Captain, what do we do now? I don't think he will wake any time soon."

Wolfram stirred at the voices. The fever having lessened, Wolfram began to wake. He blinked his eyes a few times and realized that he'd passed out. He looked where he was and saw Yuuri on the ground under him. "Yuuri? Yuuri! W-what's happened to him?"

"Ah, Wolfram. It's alright."Conrart knelt down and gently pulled the jacket back around him. The blonded tensed at the touch and looked up at him. "He's exhausted from using his powers. He refused to revert back after saving you and used it all to heal you. Yozak and I are here. We'll take care of you both, alright. Trust in me, Wolfram."

Wolfram watched Conrart for a moment then nodded slowly, tears coming into his eyes. "B-brother…you came."

"Of course, Wolfram. I'd cross the galaxy for you." Conrart smiled gently at him.

"You bet he would." Yozak called and smiled at Wolfram. "Yuuri will be alright in a day or two after some rest. Then he will surely hold you like he talked so much about these last days."

Wolfram nodded again and sat up crying out in pain. He pulled the jacket around his shoulders and noticed the color. "Brother's jacket." He said then looked up at Conrart again.

"Of course." Conrart smiled again then looked at Yuuri. "Unfortunately we can't wait for him to wake. Wolfram...I'm sorry but I must carry you."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "B-but..." His eyes found Yozak and the body draped over him. "Ah!" He scambed to his feet and moved clumsily away.

"Wolfram! It's alright, it's alright." Conart caught his shoulders and pulled him close to his own boyd. "That man is unconscious. The Maoh saved you. It's alright."

Wolfram clung tightly to Conrart's arm, his legs trembled and threatened to drop out from under him. He buried his face in Conrar'ts chest. "I-I hate him!"

"I know. It'll be alright. May I carry you so that we can return to the city?" Conrart asked him as he looked down at him. Wolfram bit his lip then slowly conceded nodding his head.

"I'll take care of Yuuri and this thing." Yozak responded.

"Thank you, Yozak. Ready, Wolfram?" Conrart asked. Wolfram nodded again."Alright, here we go." Conrart lifted him gently as he could into his arms and held him against his chest. "Yozak, where would I be without you? Thank you."

"Anytime, anyplace." Yozak responded. He bent over and lifted Yuuri into his other arm. "So what's your plan? We can't just walk out of the forest and get ourselves caught, right? If they see either that thing's black hair or Wolfram, they'll be redflagged immediately."

Conrart remained silent in thought as he walked ahead of Yozak. Wolfram trembled slightly at the horrible memories he'd gained from the soldiers. "Brother…they don't know that Yuuri is here, right?"

"Right." Conrart responded.

"T-then…maybe…we should let them find me." Wolfram's voice wavered as his trembling worsened.

"Wolfram, what are you saying?" Conrart looked down at him. "You can't mean-"

Wolfram boalled up his fists and yelled. "They can't find Yuuri! I-if they do then everything is over."

"Wolfram is right. Everyone is only looking for him. They have no idea that Yuuri is here. If we split up and you let yourself be captured that should satisfy them. I can get his Highness safely out of Dai Cimaron, or at the very least onto a ship we trust. Besides, you are the best to find your way out of the dungeons."

"Yozak, I can't expose Wolfram to that again." Conrart said strongly.

Wolfram shook but spoke up anyway. He tugged on Conrart's shirt so he would listen. "I-it's the only way to save Yuuri."

"Wolfram." Conrart breathed and looked at him, his hold tightening slightly. "Are you sure?"

"N-no. But it's what I…as a solder have to do. And you'll be with me right? N-no matter what Yuuri Shibuya must be safe. I-it's our duty."

"Of course. I won't let you go." Conrart responded.

"Then go. Quickly. I will take care of Yuuri." Yozak smiled. "If you're not back within a day's time I'm come in and get you myself." Yozak stepped a little closer, careful though to keep Akane from his sight. "Wolfram, I will protect him while you're gone. Be safe and think of him, alright? He loves you, you know that."

"I'm counting on you." Wolfram responded.

Conrart nodded hesitantly. "Find some way to hide that man's hair. Otherwise they will assume he's from Shin Makoku. And Yozak," Conrart looked at him seriously, yet pained. "Be careful." He spun on his heel and moved down the path. "Remain in the forest until daylight to be sure the soldiers are gone. A few hours." Wolfram shook his his arms. One hand clung tightly to Conrart's shirt. "It'll be alright. I will protect you, Wolfram."

"I trust you, Conrart." Wolfram replied quietly.

Yozak watched as Conrart left with Wolfram. _That man. Doing anything for His Highness's sake. _Yozak moved deeper into the forest, far from the trail and lay Yuuri down before he made sure Akane was properly bound should he wake. He then returned to Yuuri and let his head rest in his lap. He hummed softly to himself as he kept a watch.

"I just hope Wolfram doesn't convince Conrart to do anything else."

Wolfram shivered in fear. "Conrart…what they did to me in that castle-"

"Sh, it's alright. You don't need to tell me." Conrart offerd him a gentle smile. "I promise I won't let anything happen, alright? I'd sooner lay down my own life."

Wolfram remained silent for several minutes as they moved through the forest. Something tugged at him and he felt he should voice it. "I-I'm sorry for…all those times I hated you." He said quietly.

Conrart shook his head. "Don't let it both you- Sh…I hear soldiers."

Wolfram felt overcome by a wave of fear. "Don't let them take me." His voice shook.

"I won't. You are not leaving my arms. I swear to you." Conrart bent down behind the bushes to hide. He didn't really want to let Wolfram be caught. Had it been possible, he would let himself be taken alone. But he knew they wouldn't stop looking until they'd captured Wolfram again. The soldiers drew closer and Conrart whispered to Wolfram. "As they pass, you'll need to draw their attention so it looked like an accident. Can you do that?"

Wolfram nodded although his body shook. "Y-yes…" He curled tighter against Conrart as he waited. He had to mentally prepare himself before anything happened. He then clenched his fist and pushed it against his wound to cause a real cry of pain.

The lead soldier held up his hand and the sound and ordered his men to spread out towards the sound. He pushed aside the bushes and stared down at Conrart with a smirk. He pulled out his sword and pointed it to them. "Stop right this moment." He ordered.

Conrart tightened his hold on Wolfram and turned his back to shield him from the soldiers. Wolfram peered over his shoulder to get a look then ducked down again, shaking in remembered fear.

The soldier waved to his men to surround them. "Look what I found here. The escaped Prince and the traitor to Dai Cimaron. Where is that brat?" He smiled as his men closed in around them. "And your precious King? Or did he die in a ditch somewhere?"

Conrart narrowed his eyes at him. "That _man _has already been disposed of. I was sent by his Majesty, King Yuuri to rescue his fiancé." Wolfram didn't say anything as he watched the soldiers, wide-eyed. He learned to expect the worst from these men.

"You killed a man who claimed himself to be the King's fiancé?" The captain smirkd. "And look at that! The real fiancé is trembling." He licked his lips a moment. "We thank you for killing that man but that is not enough to convince me to free you. Now then, if you come with us nicely we won't kill you and take that brat as a prize."

"Y-you sure talk a lot." Wolfram managed to gather some confidence.

Conrart glared at the soldier. "It seems we cannot escape." He said to Wolfram. He'd hoped to truly avoid the situation but it seems useless. He couldn't fight them off while guarding Wolfram so closely.

"Mm. And you sure do like to be used don't you, you little whore." The soldier smirked back at him then stepped forward his sword still directed at them. "Now come."

"I am not a whore! I-" Wolfram stopped himself. His voice cracked and he looked at Conrart who's body had tensed against him.

The soldier turned his back as the other soldiers pointed their swords at them. "Hush, Wolfram." Conrart said softly. His eyes narrowed as he followed the orders given to him. _If I wasn't charged with Wolfram that soldier could very well be dead or saying such things._

The captain snickered as he lead the group back towards the castle. He would certainly be rewarded when King Belar learned that he'd captured both Wolfram and Lord Weller. The other soldiers kept a careful watch on Conrart not sheathing their swords until they reached the castle walls. The captain dispersed some of the guard as he opened the outer door to the dungeons and lead them down a staircase into the darkness. He lit up a torch before taking a second staircase down and walked to the end of the hallway. "Play nice with eachother, okay brothers? But not too nice. You can save a piece for me." The soldier shoved Conrart's back hard to force him inside the cell and smirked. "Everyone's gotten a piece of him already, I'd like my share." He laughs as he locked the door and left.

Conrart managed to keep his balance out of fear that he'd crush Wolfram beneath him. Wolfram trembled, clinging tightly to Conrart. His face buried further into his chest at the man's cruel words. Tears found their way into his eyes.

"Wolfram, are you alright? Those soldiers won't hurt you, I promise." Conrart moved over to the small, rickety bed in the corner and sat down. He held Wolfram to his chest, gently moving his hand up and down his younger brother's back. "It'll be alright."

Wolfram looked up at Conrart, his hands shaking. "Conrart. I've shamed the von Bielefeld name. All that happened…the rumours will spread. Akane…the soldiers, everything."

Conrart hugged Wolfram tightly. "The people of Shin Makoku will not think any differently of you. They love you and are worried about you. Many offerd to assist and I'm sure that our navy will be not far off the Dai Cimaron's port. Don't worry about what happened. There was nothing you could do-"

Wolfram tensed at the mention of his inability. "D-don't say that. Please." Wolfram looked back down curling slightly into himself.

"Please forgive me, Wolfram. I had not realized." Conrart leaned his chin on top of Wolfram's head. "Try and rest. I'll take care of you."

Wolfram's trembling lessened and he nodded. He was glad to have the comfort of someone he trusted with him. More so than he could put into words. He leaned his head against Conrart's chest and pulled the large jacket around himself as he tried to relax.

Conrart gently stroked Wolfram's back until he was finally asleep. "There." He sighed softly looking down at the blood covered face. "I am so sorry for what has happened to you. Your trauma. The horro you must have faced. And I did nothing to save you from it. I am so sorry, you cannot ever forgive me." Conrart's normally steady and controlled voice wavered as he swallowed back a despaired cry for his brother's sake.

* * *

"I am coming with you, Murata! I don't care the danger! You are not leaving me behind. I have to save Yuuri." Shouri folded his arms as he blocked the door to Murata's private room aboard the small naval ship.

"Shouri." Murata adjusted his glasses. "If you were to be captured it would be nothing but chaotic and a hassle to Shibuya. He isn't the one who needs resucing."

"You don't understand. I have to protect yuuri. I have to go save him from the danger that he has put himself in. Murata. I have to go help Yuu-chan in any way possible. He may not be able to use his power and I can and on human lands. I will be of use. Let me come." Shouri reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He gave him a serious look. "It's the only thing I can do for him."

Murata sighed and shook his head. "Shouri. What do you think would happen if you are captured? I've not the power to rescue you, myself."

Shouri smiled and ruffled Murata's hair. "You won't get captured because I won't let you out of my sight. Understand?"

Murata scowled and pushed his hand away. "I'm being serious, Shouri. This isn't your world. You can't just go about doing as you wish. We are tying to avoid as much trouble as possible. If you were to use your power, I don't know what will happen. Either to you or to Shibuya, even Wolfram."

"I promised Yuu-chan that I wouldn't use my power and I am not going to break that promise." Shouri sighed then looked at him. "I promise I won't use it, okay? I just want to help find Yuu-chan. Be there for Wolfram when they get back. I have to show Yuu-chan that I am here for him."

Murata swallowed and sighed once again. "Promise me that you will stay on the ship? I've enough to worry about without adding you to that."

Shouri watched Murata a second then sighed realizing he couldn't win. He leaned down and kissed Murata softly, his hand on his face. "I promise."

Murata's face flushed as he leaned his head forward. "Thank you. This is one situation I couldn't have foreseen."

Shouri put an arm around Murata's back and pulled him close against his chest. "I don't think anyone could. All we have to do now is to believe in Conrart and Yuuri to save Wolfram."

Murata nodded and closed his eyes, not bothering to pull away. Though since Wolfram had been kidnapped, Shouri never once left Murata alone. "We can only hope it's not too late."

"It's never too late for Yuu-chan." Shouri kissed the top of his head. "He always comes in running at the last inning."

Murata smiled and looked up at him. "That he does. The baseball star."

Shouri ruffled his hair again before kissing his forehead. He then looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

Murata nodded and stepped passed him to make his way to the upper deck. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. This has turned out to be quite dangerous."

"Indeed it has. And it will only get more dangerous from this point on." Gwendel said at the top of the small staircase.

Shouri looked passed Murata to Gwendel. "And why is that?"

"Our coming here could very well be seen as the instigation of war." Gwendel rubbed absently over his healing wound in his side. He too blamed himself for what happened. He'd been taken by surprise and the man had walked out with Wolfram, right passed him.

"War? But didn't you say that Yuu-chan was always good at avoiding that?" Shouri stepped onto the deck and looked around then back to them. The soldiers aboard the ship seemed alert and ready. Dai Cimaron lay within sight.

"Shibuya in this case, may very well be the cause of it. Or, if you would rather, Akane for his actions. Indirectly." Murata responded and leaned over the railing to watch the water.

Shouri looked down at the ground a moment then looked up with a glare on his face. "It's that bastard's fault for putting my precious little brother in danger and for starting something like this."

"Shouri, believe it or not, Shibuya can handle himself when necessary. It's Wolfram we are worried about at this present time." Murata explained as he turned around.

"War is inevitable when Dai Cimaron is involved." Gwendel looked at Shouri. "We'll do what we can. Daikenja, I will need your presence on the ground. If you will follow me?"

Murata nodded to Gwendel then looked back at Shouri walking up to him. "Please remember you promised not to leave the ship. I'll return soon. With everyone." Murata turned and followed Gwendel before Shouri could stop him. He climbed down the rope ladder into the smaller boat that would take them ashoure.

"Murata, be safe! And being me back Yuu-chan!" Shouri called after them and waved from aboard the ship. He tried to mask his concern for Murata's sake as he watched the younger's back slowly disappear over the water. He squinted against the rising sun hoping to catch sight of him again.

* * *

"Daikenja. What do you think is our best option? We have no idea where Wolfram or His Majesy may be. I haven't received any word for a few days." Gwendel looked at Murata then to his small group of men with them.

"Logic suggests that Wolfram was taken to the capital. To King Belar. This action makes the most sense as we've confirmed that Dai Cimeron soldiers assisted Akane in his escape. No other place seems proper. As for Shibuya, they have surely come up with the same conclusion." Murata sat down on one of the planks that served as a seat. "Though from this view it seems that something has happened on shore."

"Yes, it does seem that way. By the looks of it there are soldiers on patrol. That suggests that they are looking for someone. I hope that means Wolfram is alright." Gwendel looked at Murata with a concerned expression. "Daikenja, you will come with me as we move about the town."

Murata nodded. "Ah, Lord von Voltaire. I realize I do not have a disguise. Perhaps a hood would be necessary for me since I am going onto shore."

"I've already prepared one for you." Gwendel handed him a small bundle. "If you wouldn't mind putting it on so that you are not discovered from the shore. I myself will wear one." He emphasized the point by pulling on a long, beige cloak with a hood attached at the top. "We will keep our searching quiet to avoid being found out."

"Excellent, thinking ahead as always." Murata took the hooded cloak and pulled it on over his clothes then tugged the hood to hide his hair and face. "What is your cover story if we are discovered?"

"That we are just here to see the attractions. Whatever wretched things they may have here to see. Or do you have a better explanation?"

"No matter how in depth the cover story, once I am discovered they will know I am Mazoku. Double black." Murata shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't exactly change what he was.

"Then you would be wise to shielf yourself from wandering eyes. Once we reach the shore we will immediately begin are search." Gwendel looked to his team. The men each nodded their understanding and checked for their various knives which they'd hidden on their bodies. A large group carrying swords would only cause trouble. Gwendel was the only one with a sword on his hip.

"Lord von Voltaire, we have to bring the criminal back alive." Murata held up his hand to stop any protest. "He isn't from this world. He can't just disappear from Earth."

Murata: *nods* I have been here once before. I know how to get to the castle. Also, we have to bring Akane back alive. *holds up his hand to stop any protest* He isn't from this world, he can't just disappear from earth.

Gwendal gave a glare to Murata. "His world won't miss such a disgusting piece of scum. Surely you understand?"

"What you must understand, Lord von Voltaire, is that if Akane is not returned, the Shibuya family will go through hardship according to the laws of that land." Murata explained.

"He will return more dead than alive." Gwendel nodded once with a final grunt. Murata remained quiet as they approached the port. Everyone had a difficult time controlling their emotions with the situation as it was. Gwendel, who was often seen as angry, was even more so. "Men, spread out in two groups of three. We'll meet in a few hours at the Inn indicated in Yozak's note." Gwendel stepped onto the small dock and held out his hand to pull Murata quickly into the shadows.

"Ah-" Murata gasped as he was literally lifted from the boat by his arm. His feet hardly skimmed the ground until Gwendel stopped against a wall.

"Please try to restrain yourself at least a little bit." Murata said to him once they'd stopped moving.

"We will see what happens when the time comes." Gwendel responded then pressed both of them against the wall and leaned out to look. He then looked back at Murata.

"If we can get near the castle we may be able to find out a few things concerning what's happened here." Murata suggested and started to move down the street. He trusted that Gwendel would follow after him. "We should really hurry as much as possible. With this many soldiers about, it's dangerous. Though I haven't heard any of them mention of the Demon King."

"Yes as that is the way it will be kept. No one must know we are here." Gwendel responded and moved up behind him.

"Yes, though it at least indicates that Shibuya hasn't been discovered."

"It seems so. For that I am grateful. If he should be found, it would be chaotic trying to get him back out."

"Then we should hasten our journey." Murata dodged down an alleyway. The castle was visible over the tops of the buildings though still a ways away. Traveling through the city would bring them to it's perimeter a lot faster than through the forest. "My best guess is that Wolfram did indeed attempt escape. That would explain these soldiers."

"I agree with your conclusion. He may have gotten away and hidden himself. I suggest we check Inns in the area."

"Yes, quickly. Lead on Lord von Voltaire." Murata nodded and turned as Gwendel ducked back out into the street.

* * *

Rain started to fall a few hours after Yozak settled in the small clearing. He sighed and stood up to wrap his own jacket around Yuuri before he picked both he and Akane over each of his shoulders and moved through the forest. The soldiers had seemed to clear out after a while and he found it easier to get through to the town below. The Inn he sought lay at the edge of the town, it was just a matter of skirting the edge without being caught. He hurried along the edge and ducked inside the Inn a few minutes later. Harris popped his head up from the small table in the room secured by the Inn keeper once Yozak entered. He looked at him, a little concerned.

"Where is the other man? And who is that? Is that the boy you were looking for?" Harris walked over to him and looked at them.

"This thing? Not in all hell." Yozak replied with a scowl.

"Then who is he? And why do both of them look like they've been in a battle?" Harris followed Yozak as he deposited Akane against the wall then carefully laid Yuuri on one of the beds.

"This man, is our prisoner and His Maj- Young Lord is worn out from fighting him, that's all." Yozak pulled the wet jacket from off Yuuri and laid it to dry on the chair.

"What did he do? He doesn't look too much like a bad guy."

"I can't even try to explain the atrocities this man has committed."

"Well I'm glad to see that everyone is safe." Harris offered a small smile. "Some of you at least." He yawned and laid his head back down on the table. He was glad to see that they hadn't abandoned him.

Yozak walked over and sat on the bench next to him. "Sleep well over in one of the beds, kid." Yozak picked him up and stifled a chuckle as the kid groaned tiredly. He lay him on the bed across from Yuuri and tucked him in before going back over to the bench and sat down to keep his watch on Akane. It was against his better judgement to have him in the same room but there really wasn't anywhere else to keep him.

A few hours passed by before Akane started to wake. He could feel that he was no longer in the forest as the chill had ceased. He opened his eyes and found Yozak first. He grinned at him then looked around to notice that Conrart and Wolfram weren't with them. "Hmm, I have one fiancé here but where did Wolfie and that other great ass go? I wanted to see him squirm beneath me again. And Wolfram. I realy can't wait to take him-"

Yozak was across the room in mere seconds and puched Akane's right cheek hard. The later's head turned to the side at the impact and he spit out blood. He chuckled under his breath and looked up at Yozak. "You must be Conrart's mate, eh?"

Yozak smirked. "You will never get to lay a finger on him, His Highness, or Wolfram again."

"You sure about that?" Akane smiled as his eyes shifted to movement behind Yozak. "You looked scared kid, or pissed."

"Y-you're the Demon King!" Harris jumped up. "Your hair and eyes are black. You must be him!" He quickly ran to his small sack and grabbed a knife from it.

"Me? King? I wish. No, but I'm his fiancé. Don't you know that cute sleeping man over there?" Akane stood up slowly and leaned against the wall. "He's the real king."

Harris' eyes widened and he looked at Yuuri, the knife in his hand. "He's the Demon King?" Harris lunged towards Yuuri with his knife.

Yozak easily took the knife from Harris and slipped it into his belt. "Yes, you won't say anything will you boy?"

Akane took the slight distraction to leap onto the bed. He pulled Yuuri into his arms and kissed his cheek. His hand moved to stroke Yuuri's groin.

"Wolfram…W-wolf." Yuuri stirred. His eyes opened and he instantly yanked himself away falling to the floor.

"Your Majesty!" Yozak cried but held the boy back.

"You lied to me! You're the Demon King!" Harris screamed.

"Hush, you'll wake everyone." Yozak shook the boy's shoulders gently.

Yuuri looked at Harris and smiled at him confused. He then noticed how Yozak was holding onto him and tried to get up. Though his body was still trying to recover and he found it hard to move around. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke again. "Harris, I did nothing to ever hurt you, did I? I may be the Demon King but I would never do anything to harm the humans. I myself have a human mother. I only want to unite Demons and humans together."

Harris looked at him with wide eyes then pulled away from Yozak and sat on the edge of his bed. A very confused and slightly frightened expression on his face.

"Look how cute you are when you can't move." Akane smirked as he leaned over the bed to reach for Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he leaned back. First a flash of fear then anger took over his face. Yozak quickly moved between the two, his arm outstretched to block any attempts towards Yuuri.

"Give the order, your Majesty and I will kill that thing." Yozak said firmly.

"N-no…Yozak we cannot kill him. We have to send him back to Earth." Yuuri sighed and looked around the room. "W-where's Wolfram?" He sat up quickly. "Yozak, where's Wolfram?" His voice pitched upwards as fear crept into him.

"You used too much power, you need more rest, Highness. Conrart is taking care of him, they'll be here in a day's time. I know it's hard for you but you must calm down. You can't push yourself or you won't be able to protect him when he returns." Yozak carefully eyes Akane then bent to help Yuuri to the next bed over.

Yuuri struggled to get up as he looked directly at Yozak. "Let me go! I have to find Wolfram!"

"He is safe with Conrart. Don't you trust him to bring Wolfram back to you?"

Yuuri looked at him a moment then sighed softly. "You're right…but if they are not back in a few hours I'm going back out there."

"I won't be able to stop you, will I?" Yozak asked with a small smile. He looked back at Akane who hadn't moved at all.

"What are you doing here, Demon King? What was your plan? Did you come to destroy this city?" Harris asked completely ignoring the conversation that Yozak and Yuuri had.

Yuuri looked at the boy as Yozak pushed him to lay down. "No…I am here- It's hard to explain. But I am here to collect my fiancé."

"You sure are, aren't you? You know you already have one of us here. We can just leave now, right?" Akane scooted a little closer. "I am much better in bed anyway."

Yuuri glared at Akane then looked up at Yozak. He pulled the knife from Yozak's belt and looked as if he were about to attempt stabbing Akane.

"You shouldn't speak that way towards His Majesty. You are under arrest foolish thing." Yozak glared back at Akane.

"What am I under arrest for? Falling in love? That can't be a crime here." Akane scoffed.

"Actually it is." Harris answered him. He noticed how both Yuuri and Yozak were very angry and looked down at the ground.

"What really? Is that true my cute little Yuuri?" Akane asked with wide eyes.

Yozak glared at Akane and realized that Yuuri's rage was boiling up inside him again. "Thing. You need to shut your mouth or I"ll do it for you."

"What?! I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just asking questions. You know, my head hurts. Don't you guys have healers or medication that I can have?" Akane rubbed his head with one hand.

"Nope." Yozak's response was short and clipped.

"Why not?"

"Because, _thing_, you don't need any."

"I don't? Look at me. I look as if I'll die at any moment."

"Good." Yozak folded his arms over his chest.

"you're not going to do anything about it? Yuuri, you don't want to help me?"

"Akane you don't deserve any special treatment." Yuuri glared at him in returned. He winced and touched his head with one hand feeling a slight headache start. "You deserve to die."

"How rude, Yuuri. You're so mean to me." Akane pouted then smirked.

Harris watched them a moment but the thought in his mind remained no matter what words were said. "I don't get what's going on. How can _he_ be the Demon King?"

"He was born to be the king. It's as simple as that."Yozak looked at him as he remained between Akane and Yuuri. He'd wished he had something that he could properly bind the man with.

"He's too nice. Isn't he supposed to hate all humans and want to use his power to kill us?"

"Like I said before, I am half human as well. I do not believe in war but it's all Belar wants. I want everyone to be peaceful." Yuuri sighed and looked at him then returned his gaze to where Akane was. It eased him slightly that Akane was there at least he knew h couldn't get to Wolfram.

"That's a joke. There is no way that humans and Demons can cooperate together."

"We are. We've made alliances with several human countries. Don't you see, Harris? Demons and humans can coincide with one another if they would just give each other a chance."

"I don't see how this is possible. Even if you did help me escape." Harris crossed his arms over his chest then relaxed a little as he thought it through. "I just don't know what to think."

"Everything will be okay." Yuuri offered a small smile to him.

* * *

Conrart had settled in the semi-darkness of the dungeon, Wolfram sleeping quietly on his lap. He'd tried to lay him down once but Wolfram tensed and whimpered as he gripped tightly to him. Footsteps on the stone paveway alerted Conrart to someone's presence. He tightened his hold on Wolfram for a moment.

"Why have you waited so long to request me? I've heard so much that this shouldn't even be alive!" A man's voice echoed in the darkness as he chastised the guards that escorted him. Torch light cast shadows on the walls as they neared the cell. Once there the doctor looked inside the cell with concern.

Wolfram stirred at the noise. "H-hnn…."

Conrart unconsciously turned to somewhat shield him from them. "You are a doctor?" He asked after viewing the man.

"Yes, of course." The man said gently. "Get this door open!" He then yelled to the guard.

The soldier beside him sighed and opened the door. He stepped aside and bowed mockingly for the doctor. The man stepped inside the cell and the door was locked again behind him. "Be quick. That whore doesn't need to be healthy to get his job done. Just alive." The two soldiers snickered at the comment.

"Please do not refer to my patient by the rumours you hear. Next time I may not be so quick to treat your little boy."

Conrart watched the doctor enter carefully then glared at the soldiers. The doctor moved closer and looked to Conrart for permission before he knelt down in front of them. One hand gently reached out a hand to touch Wolfram's forehead. Wolfram defensively jerked his head away, waking at the touch.

"Hush, Wolram, it's alright. There is a doctor here to see you." Conrart spoke quietly to help soothe him.

"Now then…let me have a look." The doctor gently pulled back on the Jacket and noticed that Wolfram was barely covered. He turned around and glared at the guards. "Get some decent clothes for this boy. Now!"

"Hng." Wolfram winced. His body tensed as he curled into Conrart's chest. The loud yelling made him very uneasy as well as the sight of the soldiers.

The soldier nearest the cell glared at the doctor then sent the other to get clothing. He leaned against the door as they waited. The doctor smiled at Wolfram, doing his best to gain some trust before the other soldier returned with a shirt and pants and slid them through the bars. He looked rather annoyed at having been inconvenienced for the sake of a prisoner.

"Don't look at me like that, you imbecile. This is no way to treat a prisoner." The doctor took the clothes then set them next to Wolfram on the bed. "Give us some privacy." The doctor shooed the guards to move away.

Wolfram averted his eyes from the guard, his hand clutched tightly still in Conrart's shirt. "What are you- Hgn!" Wolfram winced as the doctor reached over and pulled back the jacket. The fabric had stuck to Wolfram's wounds and had to be peeled away.

"Ah, sorry about that young one. I need to clean these wounds or you will become more ill." The doctor dug through his bag for his bandages and ointments. "Can you please lay down?"

Conrart stood and bent to lay Wolfram down. However, the blonde refused to let go of his arm, wide, emerald eyes begged him not to leave. "Wolfram, it's alright. I'm staying right here." Wolfram simply nodded but kept his grip on Conrart's arm. Being able to touch him made Wolfram feel a lot better. "Just let the doctor do his work, alright?"

The doctor very gently cleaned the wound on Wolfram's shoulder before he moved to those on his side and leg. Wolfram trembled at the wandering hands and acted on the instinct to protect himself when the hand touched the inside of his leg. Memories flashed through his mind at the touch.

"Doctor, please be patient with him. His 'stay' here in Dai Cimaron has been very traumatic."

"I can see that." The doctor nodded as he looked at Conrart. He then returned to treating Wolfram's leg.

Wolfram watched the docor with wide-eyes doing his best to hold still for him. He didn't say anything aside from hissing at the pain the movements and cleaning medication caused. Conrart swallowed and had to look away a moment to compose himself. He had to hold himself back from gathering Wolfram back into his arms and protecting him from the pain he was in. Even though he knew that the doctor was helping him, Wolfram's pitiful whimpers tore at his heartstrings.

The doctor fastened the last bandage around Wolfram's leg then looked up at him. He laid his hand on the blonde's forehead to test his fever. "Alright, son." The doctor moved a little closer and lowered his voice. "Now, can you tell me what else happened? These wounds on their own would not have caused the damage I can slearly see in your body."

Wolfram's eyes widened slightly then he shook his head back and forth quickly.

"Wolfram, he need to help you." Conrart tried.

"So your name is Wolfram, is it?" The doctor sat back on his heels. "Alright, this must be very frightening and traumatic as this gentleman has told me." He nodded towards Conrart then lowered his voice a little more. "Am I safe in assuming that you were let's say…forced?"

Wolfram tensed at the suggestion. His eyes widened further as he looked up at Conrart and noticed his head was turned away. He bit his lip then slowly nodded. His body started to tremble again as his voice started to waver. "S-sever-al t-times."

Conrart looked back to Wolfram, his own eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He didn't want to upset Wolfram further. He squeezed the smaller hand in his to reassure him. _I had thought- But to have it confirmed just- How could I have let this happen?_ Conrart shook his head back and forth to control the anger that started to boil up within him.

The doctor nodded and spoke gently. "Alright then. That would explain why you seem so frightened. Especially to touch and men's voice. You won't be harmed any further."

Conrart nodded. "Of course not. I will be certain of that." His voice was filled with more force than he'd meant to. "I will not be leaving his side." The doctor looked up at Conrart with a concerned expression on his face.

"Brother." Wolfram breathed surprised at Conrart's tone. He looked up at him, eyes red from the tears that forced themselves to the surface and down his face. "Hnn…" He slowly tried to sit up.

"Ah, no, no, no, no. You mustn't sit up yet. Your wounds need to heal and if you move around they won't be able to. I will help you to dress then I must insist that you rest. Lay down as much as possible." The docter gently helped Wolfram to sit upright then looked around again. He sighed and stood up to stand at the bars. "Get me some clean, warm blankets." The doctor scowled at the soldier who gave him an annoyed expression. "Don't give me that look. You'd expect the same treatment if you were in their place." He took the blankets and turned back around to find Wolfram was refusing Conrart's help.

"I can do it myself." He scowled a little despite his feared expression.

"Wolfram, the doctor said-"

"I don't care what he said!" Wolfram yelled then quieted himself. "I haven't been allowed to do anything by myself in days. J-just let me dress myself. Please, Conrart."

Conrart nodded and stepped back to give him room. "Forgive me, I understand. But please be careful or you'll tear your wounds."

The doctor watched discreetly. He himself was angry at the poor treatment Wolfram had been given. "Sir, may I word with you?" He gestured for Conrart to come to him.

"Ah, I suppose." Conrart looked at Wolfram a moment then walked over to the corner next to the door with the doctor.

"Where are you going?" Wolfram looked up as his voice pitched.

"It's alright." Conrart smiled gently. "Just finish dressing yourself, alright?"

"But-" Wolfram blinked then nodded fiddling with the buttons on the pants he'd been given.

"What is it, doctor?" Conrart asked, voice low.

"I can see how traumatized this young man is. Surely you understand that the kind of treatment he was given while here will have repercussions later. You may think he's alright a few weeks from now but-"

Conrart nodded. "I understand, doctor. Wolfram was ah-" Conrart cleared his throat and moved so that he could talk in the man's ear. "He was raped once before only a few weeks ago by the same man who kidnapped and brought him here." His fists clenched for a few seconds at his sides then relased.

The doctor nodded. "Though from the looks of his injuries, both inside and out, more than one was was involved." He shook his head with disgust. "What would drive someone to do that, I don't know. Please, though it won't make any difference, realize not all of us feel that way towards your kind."

"I am well aware. I appreciate your help."

"Of course. Though from what I'd been told, I hadn't expected to see…the sight I've seen."

"I'm rather heart-broken myself. I fear he'll only hate humans again." Conrart sighed as he looked at him. That wasn't what truly worried him but he didn't want to voice it.

Wolfram stood. "Hey! What are you talking about over there?" He walked over towards them completely ignoring the doctor's request.

"Ah, young man, you really should be resting!"

Wolfram shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to move around. Days with Ak- with him. I couldn't even do that."

Conrart silently watched him approach and moved to keep between Wolfram and the bars. With the guards just a few feet away he didn't trust Wolfram close.

Wolfram looked at the doctor. "Look, you're not like Gisela. But- thanks for the help." He blinked then nodded his head as he shied away from him towards Conrart.

The doctor nodded and smiled gently. "Of course. I don't see humans and Demons. I only see living beings who need my help."

"If only everyone felt that way." Conrart sighed.

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata, doctor written by me.**

**Yuuri, Akane, Yozak, Gwendel, Harris, soldiers by Vavila.**

**Thanks so much for coming this far with me! I really appreciate your support! Thanks for the reviews they really help keep me motivated!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Thank you, you're very kind." Murata smiled to the Inn keeper as she bowed and walked away. He looked to Gwendel, both tired from their search.

"Mm." Gwendel nodded his head to him in return then pushed the door open to take in the scene before him. He noticed Yuuri on one of the beds and Yozak standing protectively over him. Gwendel then noticed Akane on the other bed with a wide smirk on his face. He walked into the room and took Akane's throat in one hand, his other punching him across the face three times before he let him fall to the ground. He turned to his men who had gathered behind Murata at the door. "Men, tie him up and keep him under guard." He stepped away from Akane as his men did as they were told.

Akane grunted then smirked up at Gwendel's back from the ground. "You like it rough, do you?" He smiled then grunted again as a cloth was forced inside his mouth.

Murata rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Lord von Voltaire. You really didn't have to beat him like that." He sighed shaking his head. "Though I understand why you would want to."

"Yozak. Where are Conrart and Wolfram? Where do I need to go?" Gwendel walked towards him. One fist was clenched at his side.

Yozak stood up and put a hand on Gwendel's shoulder. The taller man glared at him causing Yozak to shrug and step away. "Right where you are. Conrart said they will be here in a day. If not, we will go after them."

Gwendel pounded his fist on the table. "Yozak you do not understand!"

"Lord von Voltaire, I understand more than you know."

"Then tell me. Where is he?" Gwendel looked harshly at him.

"I have promised not to say anything."

Gwendel growled and moved his hands habitually as if he held knitting needles and yarn.

"Are they in the castle?" Yuuri asked as he sat up again.

Murata looked over to him and smiled. "Shibuya, I'm glad to see you haven't made a mess of yourself."

"Murata." Yuuri complained then looked at him. "Can you sense Wolfram? Can you tell me where he is?"

"Yozak, you are keeping information from me." Gwendel narrowed his eyes.

"A promise is a promise, Lord von Voltaire. All we have to do now is relax. The nice lady here is letting us stay. So we really can't make a fuss."

Murata moved over to Yuuri and offered his hand to help him up. The other pushed back the hood from his head. "You know I can't sense people quite like that, Shibuya."

Harris' eyes widened at the intrusion then even moreso at the sight of Murata. "B-black…double black. You're all Demons. Why are you all here? You look so mean." He stared at Gwendel fearing him most.

"See Gwendel? You even make human children tremble in fear. Stop all the fighting and just relax. There is nothing we can do."

Yuuri took Murata's hand and stood up then pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "We are going to go and find Wolfram and Conrart." He gave Murata a serious look to emphasize his tone. Murata's eyes widened at Yuuri's expression. He wasn't sure how to answer Yuuri at all. It was crazy to even think of such a thing while in that world.

Gwendel sat down in an open chair and continued to knit his imaginary animal. "Men, please bring our provisions. Everyone here must be hungry." His companions nodded their heads then left.

"Good thinking! Food sounds great, right kid?" Yozak grinned at Harris.

Harris continued to stare at Murata. "Double black, what position are you in?"

"Ah- A human child." Murata turned away from Yuuri, glad to have the distraction. He smiled with his eyes closed and knelt down in front of him. "I assume then that you know about our Demon King? I am the Daikenja, equal in rank to him. It's a pleasure to meet you." He opened his eyes and offered his hand for the boy to shake.

Murata took his hand then inspected it carefully. "Are you half human as well?"

"Murata…." Yuuri whispered harshly and tugged at the back of his coat. He wanted an answer and didn't care much for being rejected.

Murata ignored Yuuri as he spoke with Harris. In truth he didn't want to have to answer. He smiled at Harris. "It doesn't really matter, now does it? So long as we all get along, yes?"

Harris let go of Murata's hand and looked at him. "I don't know anymore."

"Murata," Yuuri pulled on his arm to have him stand up. "Answer me."

"It's alright. You've seen our Demon King. He's kind isn't he?" Murata smiled at Harris then looked at Yuuri and shook his head. 'It's too dangerous.' He mouthed the words.

"Yes he is very nice and kind. I just- you're all from the Demon Kingdom. I don't know if I can trust any of you or not."

Yuuri glared at Murata as he looked at him. He took his hand and squeezed it hard to get his full attention. "We are going. I don't care how dangerous it is." He whispered.

"Ah…" Murata laughed nervously then whispered harshly through gritted teeth. "You're going to break my hand, Shibuya!" He turned back to Harris. "Of course you can! Shibuya and I come from a world where humans are more abundant than Demons."

"Really? That's a strange world." Harris tilted his head.

Yuuri gave Murata a serious look then released his hand. "Then I will go by myself. I apologize but I am leaving."

Murata nodded to Harris and moved quickly to catch Yuuri's elbow. "No. You're not. You think you can get passed Yozak and Lord von Voltaire? And even help Wolfram in this condition?"

"I will." Yuuri looked over as Yozak had taken a spot on the bed while Gwendel seemed to have his eyes closed in the chair. Two guards kept they watch on Akane. "Murata, we will leave as soon as they are fast asleep, do you understand me?"

Gwendel opened his eyes again right before his men opened the door with the food and other items. They set them down on the table and rearranged themselves to change guard of both the prisoner and the door as per Gwendel's orders. "We will eat in the morning after everyone has a chance to sleep. Yozak and I will plan out how to handle this situation. Daikenja, please watch His Highness."

Murata nodded. "Sure. And get some rest yourself." He watched as they left the room then turned back to Yuuri keeping his voice hushed until the soldiers had taken Akane from the room to guard elsewhere. Harris bounded out the door behind them to find the Inn keeper and help her. "Shibuya, you are insane. Getting yourself caught could be the worst thing you could do."

"We won't get ourselves caught." Yuuri picked up the wig he often used when traveling and put it back onto his head. "Shall we go then? They are in the castle waiting."

Murata sighed and held his glasses up with two fingers. " And what makes you so sure of that? What if they took them somewhere else, hmm? Not to mention that I myself have black hair and eyes. I can't hide it with a disguise like you."

"That is why you have a hood, right?" Yuur smiled at him. "We will hide your face and move quickly so that we won't be caught. I know they are there, Murata. It's the only place they could have taken him. I know he's there, Murata. I want to save him- No, I _need_ to save him. Don't you understand?"

"No. What you _need_ is to take control of a situation. Lord Weller is with Wolfram. He's just as safe as he would be here. You're being reckless and only thinking of yourself. You must be patient."

"No, I'm thinking about Wolfram. Look, I know he's safe with Conrart but not safe enough. I need him her, in my arms. I'm leaving. Whether come or not is your choice." Yuuri pushed passed him towards the door.

Murata shook his head. "You are not thinking clearly. Going out there, when all of Dai Cimaron knows something is going on, is suicide."

"We can use their panic as a diversion. Murata, are you telling me that I am doing this alone?" Yuuri turned back to look at him.

"If you do it on your own, you will surely be lost to us. I will go with you. Only to make sure you don't throw yourself at their feet like an idiot."

"Thank you, Murata. Now get on that cloak of yours." Yuuri smirked and opened the door to peek out. The guards seemed to be guarding just down the hallway. He moved towards the window and pushed it up to open it. "You know how to get to the castle, I assume? I don't know if I can remember all of it."

* he smirks as he walks out the back door not letting the gaurds see him as he gets out of the door. * you know how to get to the castle I assume? I don't know if I can remember all of it."

Murata pulled the cloak on over his body once again, the hood hiding most of his face. "I do, but in the daylight like this it will be more dangerous. You mustn't let anything you hear make you angry."

"I don't think I could use my power if I wanted to. So there is nothing to worry about." Yuuri stepped out the window and onto the ledge guiding Murata along so that they could escape.

"There is, if you reveal who you are." Murata jumped down the rest of the way with a grunt then jogged to catch up to Yuuri, one hand holding his hood firmly on his head.

"I won't reveal myself, I promise." Yuuri said as they walked through the streets. Most of the people ignored them as they passed. "Do you know how to get into the dungeons?"

"I can't know how to do something if I've never been to it, Shibuya. You assume I'm completely psychic."

"No, I'm just assuming that your past knowledge will lend you some memories. But it's fine. We will just have to search for it once we get there." Yuuri sighed a little disappointed.

"I have never once been to the dungeons of Dai Cimaron's castle." Murata laughed a little. "In this life, or any." Murata looked up at the sky with a smile. "It's kind of peaceful here when the soldiers aren't running around, isn't it?" He smiled.

Yuuri stopped for a moment and looked up as well. "Indeed it is. I bet we won't hear this silence for long though. We just have to find Wolfram and Conrart before then. I just have to come up with a plan to find them." Yuuri put a hand to his mouth in thought. "I could get myself caught."

"That is exactly what you _can't _do!" Murata put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and pulled him back. "Think aobut it. King Belar wishes to keep Wolfram for a reason. And what reason is that? I can only assume to lure _you _in." Murata shook his head and held both of his shoulders in his hands to keep his attention. "So what if you get captured? There is no longer a reason to let Wolfram or Lord Weller go free, let alone live. This isn't a trade, Shibuya. It's a war."

"I do not want war. I am not going to let this war happen if I can. I will talk to Belar and see-"

"You two, stop. Who are you? State your names and remove your hood at once, sir." Two soldiers approached them, hands on their swords.

Yuuri turned around and looked at him, a hand behind his head. "We are just travelers."

Murata moved up next to Yuuri. "What's going on here, sir? Why are there so many soldiers around?"

The soldier frowned and yanked Murata's hood from his head. His eyes widened at the sight. "Boy! What are you doing with this Demon?"

"I-I-" Yuuri stammered and held up his hands.

"Listen here-"Murata started but the man shoved Yuuri to the side and grabbed Murata's arm. Yuuri fell with a cry and hit his head on the ground, consequentially knocking him unconscious. "Shibuya!" Murata knelt down to check on him as the two guards moved around him.

"Now for you. Heh, double black." The soldier smirked to his companion.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Murata asked as he tried to pull away. A few of the villagers around whispered as they stared at him.

"Demon King. You are coming with us. Please do not struggle."He pulled on his arm holding him close to his body. "Belar is going to be very pleased."

"Uwah?! Ah- you are mistaken! Ah, you don't have to drag me like that, you're hurting me. I'm rather delicate you know." Murata tried to look back at Yuuri but the men hurried him away, his head completely exposed so that everyone could see who he was. Though it seemed they weren't certain what Yuuri looked like.

"But of course we do. We don't want you getting away from us, Great Demon King." The man sneered and tightened his grip on Murata's arm. "Your black hair and eyes make no doubt of who you are. You will see your friends very soon. Then, we will kill them as they are no longer of use to us." Both men laughed as they walked towards two horses tethered in front of a small store.

Murata stumbled as the man pushed him along. "Ah- so that's it? And how are they? If any harm has come to them, I can assure you, things will not go your way."

"You won't get the chance." The soldier said let his companion hold onto Murata as he mounted his own horse. The second then lifted up Murata and handed him to his senior. "You see," the man said as he wrapped his arm around both of Murata's to keep him containted. "We have a special cell for you. The walls are filled with esoteric stones. I can't wait to see your pretty little face in pain. You deserve it for what your friend did to some of my soldiers."

Murata winced as he was lifted then again when the man's arm tightened around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He knew he couldn't fight these men off. He never had been a fighter through all of his lives. "That _man _is no friend of mine. The things he has done will someday cost him his life. He is not representing Shin Makoku in anyway." Murata's voice darkened.

"He is from your homeland. He is Mazoku. You will pay for everything your people has done." The soldier smiled as he started his horse forward. His companion followed closely behind.

"You'd think you would treat a King better. If the Maoh is killed, Shin Makou will retaliate." Murata grunted as the man tightened his hold again just to spite him. "That man is _not _from Shin Makoku. Though you wouldn't understand."

"Ha, well it doesn't really matter to me. I don't care to understand." The soldier nodded his head. "We are almost to the castle. Ready to meet our King?" He smirked as they rode through the gates. Some of the guards there smirked and whispered to each other. Murata heard small pieces of what they were saying. His eyes widened at the rumours and his fear for Wolfram grew tremendously.

Murata frowned as he was handed down to the ground again and rather roughly pulled towards the castle. He adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "Ah, this should be interesting. Here, let me predict something for you. He'll call you an idiot."

"The King would never call us such a thing. With this bit of news, he will be most joyous." The soldier pulled up on Murata's arm causing him to wince.

"Hey, I can't walk like this." Murata said then the man let his arm down again and smirked. "Then stop babbling." He pushed open the door to the throne room and walked inside. A second guard took Murata's other arm and both of them walked him up towards where Belar sat.

"King Belar, I've brought you the Demon King." The soldier said rather proudly.

"I warned you." Murata said under his breath.

Belar sat rather bored in his throne but perked up at the news. "Have you really? Well then!" He stood up ad clapped his hands once.

"Here he is. Now be nice and bow to our King." The soldier shoved Murata down onto his knees, keeping one of his hands twisted up behind his back.

Murata grunted as he hit the floor, his other hand kept him from falling too far. "Ah- Careful, you ruffian."

Belar moved down from his throne and walked towards where Murata knelt. His expression changed when Murata looked up at him.

"Hiya." Murata waved with his free hand then winced at the soldier pulling his other arm.

Belar jerked his face towards the soldier. "You idiot! This is not the Demon King!"

"Who is he then?" The soldier looked appalled and released Murata's arm as he stepped back.

"You just brought some random Demon here without even knowing who he was?!" Belar bellowed.

"Ah...pardon me?" Murata started to stand up only to be grabbed again. "It seems this has all been one big misunderstanding. I will take the others you have captured and leave now, okay?" Murata smiled at Belar with his eyes closed, ever playing his passive part.

The soldier made sre to hold tightly to Murata's arm. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Belar narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. "Hmm, he _is _ still a double black. The sign of the highest nobility amongst Demons." He took Murata's chin in his hand and turned his head from side to side, a grin growing on his face. "You know what that means?"

"I'm Japanese?" Murata pushed Belar's hand away.

"That means we have to kill him. Right?"

Belar glared at the soldier who dared speak. "Were you born this stupid?" Murata chuckled at Belar's words despite the position he was in. "No. Double black is also a sign of great power. I believe I've seen this man somewhere before. With the Demon King even."

"Answer me Demon. What are you to the Demon King?" The soldier shook Murata's arm as he asked.

Murata simply shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. He never listens to me."

"So you are close to him. What are you to him?" The soldier asked again his eyes narrowing.

Murata smiled and pulled his arm away. He then took off his glasses and cleaned them on the bottom edge of the jacket he wore. "King Belar is correct. You are an idiot."

Belar smirked at him. "Ah, I believe I know who you are. The Daikenja, yes?"

The soldier turned his head away. "You mean he's of great knowledge?"

Belar rubbed his forehead. "Yes, idiot. Ever hear of the 'Great Sage'?"

Murata clapped his hands together after putting his glasses back on. "Ah, the King has intelligence!"

The soldier grabbed both of Murata's shoulders. "Don't you dare talk that way to my King." He snarled.

"Oh? So only _your_ King deserves respect?" Murata closed his eyes shaking his head. "What a pitiful state you run, Belar."

"Stop talking that way to my great King. Your king is the pitiful one. He won't come here himself."

Murata held up his hand. "No, you see. Our King is very precious to us. Therefore, we do all that we can to avoid his capture. Inclusing going into enemy territory for his sake."

"You will only cause him more suffering. The next time he sees you with be crying over your dead body." The soldier unsheathed his sword and pulled it around to press against Murata's throat.

"Ah…" Murata let out a nervous laugh. "C-careful there. Those things are sharp you know."

"Stop." Belar spoke slightly amused. "If you paid attention, you'd realze the value this Demon can have. The Daikenja, or Great Sage, is Shin Makoku's greatest strategist."

"Ah so we will use him as our best weapon then. I like this plan indeed."

"Ha, good luck." Murata folded his arms.

Belar arched a brow at Murata's response. "I wonder what kind of information we can get from you, hmm? And what kind of incentive is necessary."

"I can start chopping things off if you wish it, Highness. Or perhaps the two in our dungeons."

"Ah yes. The traitor, Lord Weller and the Demon King's real fiancé." Belar moved his face to meet Murata's at eye level. "Thoughs?"

Murata shrugged again. "They have no relation to me."

"Then who? You have your own fiancé perhaps?" The soldier asked with a smirk.

Murata laughed. "Do I look like I've time for a fiancé? You are grasping at straws you don't even have access to."

"So you do have someone. I'm sure they are missing you about now." The soldier sighed and looked at Belar. "King, what shall we do with him?"

Belar turns and waves a hand over his shoulder. "Put him down in the cells for now. In the morning we can begin our interrogation."

"Yes, sir." The soldier sheathed his sword and grabbed onto Murata's arm again. He then jerked him from the room and down the hallway towards the dungeons.

"Whoa, hey, be careful! I bruise easily." Murata complained with slight satisfaction at annoying the man.

The soldier ignored him and only pulled harder as he lead him down the stairs into the darkened dungeons. He picked up a torch along the way and hurried him along towards the cell in which Wolfram and Conrart were locked up. "Cheh, you're still alive. Here, I brought you something." He nodded to the cell guard who opened the door. "I'll be back for you in the morning." He smirked as he shoved Murata inside.

"Your Emminence!" Both Wolfram and Conrart moved towards him, surprised that he was there.

"Doctor, have you finished?" The soldier asked with a scowl.

"Yes, I believe so for now." The doctor looked at Wolfram before he left. "Please remember to rest, or you'll only harm yourself more."

"I dont know why you put on this act, Doctor. The others will show you back. I will take gaurd now." The soldier folded his arm and leaned against the wall next to the cell.

"It's not an act, you imbecile. Try treating everyone kindly, you'd have more friends. Or one." The doctor chuckled and waved as he left. The soldier scowled at his back.

"Your Emminence, are you injured?" Conrart asked him with concern.

Wolfram looked up at Conrart, his arm wrapped around his stomach. "Does this mean that Gwedel is here?"

"I am unharmed, thank you Lord Weller." Murata looked at Wolfram. "And the two of you?"

"I- I'm fine." Wolfram moved back over to the small bed and sat down.

"Don't get too comfortable in there, tomorrow you'll all die." The soldier smirked.

Murata pressed his hand to his forehead. "You really don't listen well to your king." The soldier merely mumbled in response and stared at the wall across from him.

"It's not like I could rest much anyways." Wolfram muttered and winced at a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"It's alright, Wolfram. Daikenja, there isn't much to be done at this point. Why don't the two of you rest for a few hours. Or at least try." Conrart sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the bed.

Murata nodded. He understood the wisdom in the suggestion. "I agree. Especially you, Wolfram. You look like you're about to fall over."

Wolfram sighed at the expressions both Murata and Conrart gave him. "F-fine…but only so you'll stop looking at me like that." Wolfram laid down carefully on the bed. His face scrunched up in pain as he moved.

"You as well, Emminence." Conrart gestured with a small smile. "There is pleny of room."

"Ah…hah…I don't think Shibuya would like that." Murata scratched the back of his head.

Conrart chuckled. "Which one?"

"Is that your King's last name?" The soldier asked.

"How rude of you to listen in on conversations." Murata sat down on the edge of the bed.

"King's don't have last names often. Assume what you wish." Conrart replied.

"Ch." The guard smirked and returned to watching the flickering shadows on the wall.

"The etiquette of the people in this place." Murata sighed and laid down touching his mouth to cover his yawn. He moved carefully to avoid jarring Wolfram as he did so.

Conrart nodded quietly, one arm rested across his knee. He closed his eyes in thought. The quiet breathing of both Wolfram and Murata set him slightly at ease. At least he knew they were both safe. And if they'd captured the Daikenja, that meant that Gwendel and the navy had arrived. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He hoped it would all be over soon. Just for Wolfram's sake.

* * *

Yozak returned to the room to find it empty and the window open. He hit the wall with his fist. "Damn he left us again. It seems like I'll have to go get him." He shook his head and closed his eyes to quell his anger. He hurried back down the stairs and out into the street. He heard a few women talking about how the soldiers had captured a double black man and taken him to the castle. He grit his teeth and ran quickly down the street. "Yuuri…Emminence." He clenched his teeth as he searched. Neither of them had returned to the Inn, yet the women only talked of one man being captured.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" A man asked from within a small crowd. Yozak moved over towards the group and pushed through it.

"Excuse me, pardon, let me through." Yozak's eyes widened and he bent down to turn over the young man who lay there. "Yuuri!" _Dai Cimaron must have captured the Daikenja. Oh Highness what have you done?_ He picked Yuuri up and pushed through the crowd to run back to the Inn with Yuuri in his arms. The best option now was to get everyone back to the ship. Hopefully once there, Yuuri wouldn't be able to try and escape him again.

"Yozak what's going on?" Gwendel asked the moment he stepped back inside. "Is that?"

Yozak nodded. "I found our Great King unconscious out in the streets. It seems that he convinced the Daikneja to accompany him and now His Emminence has been captured by Dai Cimaron. The talk is all over the town. Though I believe with his help, they might be able to escape." Yozak however despite his words was worried.

Gwendel's eyes widened then he sucked in a deep breath to push his anger away. "We should head back to the ship then. His Highness has been allowed to run about long enough."

"Yes, I agree." Yozak nodded his head. "As soon as the soldiers are ready I think it's safe enough to go out. A few of the townspeople believe they've captured the Demon King. So for this moment, it should be safe."

Harris ran up to Yozak, still afraid of Gwendel. "Are you leaving now?" He looked around and didn't see Murata. "Where's…that other guy?"

"Oh, he's out on some business." Yozak smiled and bent down. "Our Majesty is tired and we need to take him to our ship so that he doesn't get taken from us. He's very important, you see."

Harris nodded. "You should take care of him. I'll be okay. I'm going to help the nice lady here now. She said I could stay!"

Yozak smiled. "Well good for you. I'm glad." He ruffled the boy's hair and stood up again, carefully holding Yuuri close to him.

Gwendel ordered his men to hurry and prepare to leave. Two brought down a still sleeping Akane, much to Gwendel's relief. He really didn't want to deal with the man's infuriating behavior. The soldiers left the Inn in two smaller groups to avoid too much attention.

"Alright, Yozak." Gwendel held open the door. "Let's go quickly."

"Mm." Yozak nodded. "Be a good boy, Harris!" He called to the boy then followed after Gwendel out into the street. Once aboard the ship he knew that Gwendel would want to plan a rescue mission. Three of their own were now in danger and it was only a matter of time before the rest of them were discovered. He looked down at the sleeping Yuuri as he walked. "Highness…." He breathed out in worry. He shook his head and watched Gwendel's back as they walked. "Your recklessness could be the death of us all."

* * *

Shouri watched as a boat approached the ship being rowed by four men. He squinted his eyes to try and see who was there. He recognized Gwendel and Yozak as they approached but didn't realize that Yuuri was with them until Gwendel carried him aboard the ship and let another soldier take him.

"Yuu-chan!" Shouri ran over and pulled Yuuri from the soldier. The voice and movement woke Yuuri from his sleep and he blinked his eyes. He recognized the voice easily.

"Shouri? What- What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked groggily.

Shouri hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that you are safe."

"Shouri- Can't breath-" Yuuri gasped for air trying to push Shouri off of him. "L-let me sleep. I can see Wolfram when I sleep."

"Yuu-chan." Shouri sighed and let him out of his grasp. "What happened?"

"I found him passed out in the street and thought it best to bring him back." Yozak stepped forward to answer.

"What? How did that happen?" Shouri asked then looked at Yuuri.

"I-" Yuuri's eyes widened. "Murata!" He turned quickly to Yozak. "He-he's-"

Shouri looked around and noticed that Murata had not returned. "Wait. Where is Murata?" His heart started to race in panic.

"Unfortuneately when His Highness convinced him to go out and search on their own, he was discovered and captured." Gwendel closed his eyes regretfully.

"Yuu-chan…you did what?!" Shouri grabbed his collar. "You just let them take Murata? You know he can't fight for himself!"

"Shouri, I- I didn't mean for this to happen." Yuuri gazed up at Shouri shocked by his reaction.

Shouri growled and pushed Yuuri towards Yozak then ran for the edge of the ship and jumped off into the small row boat still in the water below.

"Lord Shouri!" Gwendel called and ran to the edge but was too late.

"Shouri!" Yuuri cried. He swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek. Shouri's reaction forced him to realize the stupidity of his decision to drag Murata out with him. His best friend had been captured because of him. "Shouri…"

* * *

Shouri pushed himself away from the ship and started to row as fast as he could. "I will save you, Ken Murata. I won't let you suffer. I- I love you, too much." He breathed out loud as he used his adrenaline to keep going all the way to the shore.

Shouri scolded himself for not forcing Murata to stay aboard the ship. He'd known something was going to happen but didn't know how to convince him. Now he'd been captured by Dai Cimaron and Shouri really had no idea what they would do with him. The thoughts that circled through his head only pushed him to stroke the oars harder until he reached the shore and anchored it out of the way. He looked around and quickly ran to hide between two buildings when two soldiers walked by. They still seemed to be patrolling the area. It was obvious that the Daikenja would not have been allowed on such a trip on his own. They kept a careful watch for any other Demons.

Shouri waited until they disappeared around a corner then darted back out towards the back of the buildings. He knew enough to keep himself as hidden as possible. Yet another double black showing up in Dai Cimaron was only going to be a problem. He kept to the side alleys and only moved when he thought he could pass by without being seen.

Shouri was heaving by the time he found his way to the large walls circling the castle. He leaned against the stone while in the shadow of three large trees. He gasped in air for a few minutes as he tried to figure out what he would do. He'd just jumped from the ship without a thought the moment that he'd heard Murat was in danger. His eyes widened as he pressed his palm to his chest. He hadn't realized his feelings had grown so far so fast. He closes his eyes at the same time he closed his hand against his chest. "I'm coming, Murata." He breathed then pushed himself away from the wall again and walked around it searching for a viable entrance where he wouldn't be seen. The front gate was guarded by four guards which Shouri quickly hid from.

_I hope they don't see me coming. Maybe If I used my powers- No. I promised both Yuu-chan and Murata I wouldn't. _Shouri clenched his fist in front of face. "Murata." He let the name roll on his tongue a moment then moved in the opposite direction around to the side of the castle. There, he found a door unguarded and slipped through hiding in the garden as he tried to spot the door that would lead down into the dungeon.

"Hey! You there!" Two guards spotted Shouri and ran towards him with their swords drawn.

"I thought I could do better than that." Shouri sighed as he lifted up his hand in front of him. He concentrated his power then let out strings of water from his palm. He emerged the mens' heads with water and held it until they passed out and fell to the ground. He released the water and fixed his glasses with one hand. "Sorry, Murata." He said then quickly ran to a new hiding place. "Ah, there!" He said to himself as he spotted a wooden door. However, it was guarded by yet another guard. Though this time Shouri left him alone so that he wouldn't draw too much attention. He watched the guard as he moved about near the door, keeping a careful watch. By that man's action, Shouri assumed that the door lead to the dungeons.

Shouri waited there, watching for a few hours as the sun slowly set behind him. He worked through scenario after scenario in his mind. He had to come up with a reaction to any trouble he might encounter once he was able to get into the dungeons. Firstly he had to consider how he was going to even find all three of them in the first place. Then there was the matter of getting them out of their cell and from the castle. He had no idea what kind of condition Wolfram would be in after all of this. He had to prepare himself for the worst.

* * *

Murata sat up in the semi-darkness slightly disoriented. He looked around himself quietly and felt Wolfram's body move against his arm. He turned to look at him, the pain on the blonde's face reminded him of the urgency of the situation.

"Your Emminence, how did you rest?" Conrart asked as he felt the movement above him. "Wolfram has finally been able to rest properly."

"I'm glad to hear it." Murata stood up for the bed, laying his hand on Conrart's shoulder. The latter looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. Murata moved towards the bars and peered out to search for guards. One was asleep nearby against the wall. "It seems we may have out small chance to escape, Lord Weller." He whispered.

Conrart nodded and stood up as well. "Firstly to get out of this cell."

Murata took off his glasses and slipped his hand out to feel for the lock. "Don't worry, I can do that much. I may not be much of a threat when it comes to fighting prowess, but I can get us out of this cell." He sucked on his tongue as he used the ear piece of his glasses to jimmy the lock. "Believe me. Being the victim of bullies back on earth had a few advantages. Aha." The lock clicked open and Murata replaced his glasses onto his face.

"An excellent skill, your Emminence." Conrart smiled in relief. "It seems your capture may have made this escape possible." He walked over and knelt down to gently shake Wolfram's shoulder to wake him.

"Ha! Mmf!" Conrart quickly covered his mouth and held a finger to his lips.

"Sh, Wolfram it's just me. We're leaving, alright?"

Wolfram sat up with his help, his hand held against his wound in his side. "How?"

"Yours truly. Now quit dawdling. We have to leave before Shibuya does something else idiotic." Murata muttered. "If he hasn't already."

Wolfram pulled himself from the bed and stood. "Then let's go." He moved towards the door.

Conrart grabbed his shoulder. "Just a moment. I'll handle the guard. He moved out quickly and yanked the guard towards him driving his head against the wall. "Quickly, let's go."

"Right." Wolfram moved out with Murata in front of him.

The three of them made their way carefully down the carious corridors that made up the dungeon. They had to avoid going up into the castle in order to avoid as many soldiers as possible. Conrart lead from the front as he was the most capable of fighting any guards they happened upon. Wolfram wasn't able to move as fast as the others and quickly fell behind. Murata turned back for him and helped him move along the wall eventually walking behind him to make sure he wasn't attacked from behind. Conrart confiscated a sword from the next guard he'd encountered and used it to help them fight their way out of the dungeons.

"Wolfram, how are you feeling?" Murata asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Wolfram responed with quick, short words.

Conrart stopped at an outer door and held out his hand. "Wait a moment." He kicked the door open and rushed through it. A small battalion of guards leapt from their seats. "Wolfram! Take this!" He grabbed a sword from the first guard and tossed it to his younger brother.

Wolfram pushed Murata aside just in time to catch the sword by the hilt and swung it at the first soldier to attack him. Murata dodged to the side wide-eyed.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!" One guard yelled as he attacked Conrart head on.

Wolfram managed to block a second attack with his blade then kicked the soldier with his foot. Each action sent fire through his body but he pushed through it. His own resolve the only thing keeping him moving. The fight forced his fear from his mind for a short while.

Conrart was only able to focus half-heartedly on his fight as he was worried about Wolfram's reactions. He managed to dodge an attack, slashing his sword upward and across the man's chest.

"Is that all you have, traitor?" The guard smirked as he looked at the blood that soaked his jacket.

A second soldier ran at Conrart and brought his sword crashing down hard against Conrart's. "Fight me, traitor." Conrart's foot lost balance for a moment as the man forced him back.

"Brother!" Wolfram cried out as he moved to cover Conrart's back. He swept his sword across to force a soldier's sword aside.

"Ah-!" The soldier gasped as his sword flew from his hand and quickly pulled back to find another.

Conrart felt Wolfram fall against his back and looked over his shoulder to see Wolfram fighting the best that he could in his condition. Actually in truth, better than he should. "Wolfram, only two more and we should be able to run for the forest."

"Got it." Wolfram growled through his pain and fended off his next attacker with two sword blocks then attacked another with one strong blow. The wound in his shoulder tore as he swung making his strike falter. "Ack!" He put his hand up to the wound, one eye closed in pain.

"Ah? A weak point?" The soldier brought down his sword without mercy.

Conrart heard Wolfram's pained cry and turned in time to block the soldier's blade and forced it aside. "Wolfram, are you alright?" He asked and quickly blocked another attack to his front.

"Fine…just keep fighting." Wolfram drew up his sword to block a strike and staggered. His energy was quickly leaving him and he knew it.

"This isn't looking good." Murata looked around. "There must be something I can do to help."

One soldier brought his sword against Conrart's forcing him back further to assist his partner to get passed him to Wolfram. "Die traitor." He then shoved hard and pulled his sword up to slash at Conrart's chest.

Conrart grunted at the impact and forced himself away from the impact. The soldier's blade grazed his uniform, cutting it open. "Wolfram! Dodge!"

Wolfram gripped the hilt of his sword tightly in his left hand, his right arm no longer cooperating. He swung his sword to block the attack and found himself backed into the wall. The soldier smirked and kept coming forcing Wolfram back and brought up his blade for another attack, aiming for Wolfram's side.

"Hah!" Wolfram stumbled sideways, his own blade clashing against the soldier's. "Get away!" His eyes widened in a panic for a moment.

"Wolfram!" Murata's eyes widened. "Ah, not goot, not good." He spotted a vase on the table next to the door and picked it up. He stood there wondering which would be best to hit and hurled it at the guard swinging viciously at Conart. The vase hit home against the guard's head and crashed against him. The man dropped his attack and fell forward to the floor.

Conrart blinked in surprise then spun on his heel to help Wolfram. "Thank you, Your Emminence!"

"Ah haha…the best I could in the situation." Murata rubbed the back of his head and pressed against the wall to stay out of the way.

The soldier heard Conrart coming and turned to clash steel with him. The shoved him back and slashed furiously at Wolfram with blind attacks.

"Gah!" Unable to move away due to the wall behind him, Wolfram was stuck across his upper torso. Though the wound wasn't deep, it still bled. He desperately held up his sword to block the wild attacks. "Conrart!" He cried.

"Focus on me, soldier!" Conrart swung his sword down hard, faster than anticipated and managed to cut the soldier's arm. He then swung twice again in rapid procession.

Murata carefully moved to the opposite door that should lead outside. His eyes wide at the fight going on in front of him. It was brutal watching Wolfram try desperately to just not get hit but the wild flash of the Dai Cimaron soldier's blade.

"Heh." The guard growled and brought his sword down onto Conrart's shoulder. Conrart grunted at the impact and dodged backward.

"Kya!" Wolfram used his last bit of strength to strike at the man from behind. His sword cut deeply into the soldiers back and knocked him away.

"Quickly, run! I've got the door!" Murata motioned towards them as he pushed it open.

"Your Eminence wait!" Conrart cried but was held back as the guard still tried to fight him.

"What's this?" A man reached in and grabbed Murata by the collar and jerked him from the room and towards his chest. The strength lifted Murata nearly off his feet. "Trying to escape are you?" He smirked.

"Wah?!" Murata cried out in surprised and held up his hands. "H-heh, careful there."

"You know I've orders to stop anyone who tries to escape that dungeon." The solder held him kicking in the air with one hand as he pulled out a knife and pressed the tip of it to Murata's throat.

"Ha-" Murata gasped. Both hands wrapped around the man's wrist trying to get him to let go.

Conrart used his sword to parry away the final attack and looked at Wolfram then to where Murata had been standing. "Emminence?" He called.

"Hng." Wolfram slumped against the wall, the sword hung limply in his right hand as his left held his right shoulder. His arm half covered his new injury to his chest.

Shouri heard the cry and looked up to see Murata pulled from the room and a knife promptly held to his throat. His dark eyes widened and stood up. "Murata!" He yelled as water shot out from his palms and wrapped around both Murata's and the guard's waists and yanked them apart. The guard was then thrown against the wall and Murata dropped to the ground. Before the Daikenja even knew it Shouri was holding him tightly to his chest. "Murata…you're safe."

"Shouri? What are you doing here?!" Murata tried to pull away and shoved his hands against Shouri's chest. "Why are you here? You promised you wouldn't leave the ship!"

"I was worried about you." Shouri tucked some of Murata's hair from his face. "Murata, I was so worried. I'm just glad that you're safe." He kissed his forehead and smiled with overwhelming relief.

Conrart helped Wolfram from the room, supporting him against his body. "Emmineance I'm gald to see that you are unharmed." He then looked up to see Shouri and nodded his thanks. "Lord Shouri."

"What…are you doing here?" Wolfram asked the coughed. The world swam and he felt an overwhelming dizzy spell his him hard.

Murata shook his head to clear the slight blush in his cheeks. _He came for me? _"Shouri, you really didn't need to worry. Dai Cimaron would never kill me." He shook his head again. He was having a hard time believing that Shouri had come.

"How do you know that?" Shouri smiled with relief at Conrart and Wolfram. "I'm glad that you were here too. Yuuri will be please to see that you are safe, Wolfram. And you too, Conrart." He then looked at Murata seriously. "You never know when someone doesn't find you useful anymore, Murata. Trust me. I would rather have you safe with me."

"That's not the point! You promised not to leave that ship! What if something happened to you?" Murata stopped himself and shook his head.

"Can we please get out of here?" Wolfram asked between coughing.

"Of course. Do you need me to carry you?" Conrart looked down at him.

Wolfram was pale and sweating badly. His body shook as if it was about to give out on him. No! Hng…I-I can walk by myself."

"I know that, Murata. I will make up for it later, I promise. You can make me do whatever you wish" He nodded to Conrart. "I already knocked out two men at a side gate. We just have the ones outside to worry about." He took Murata's hand and started to lead him away.

"But-" Murata started.

"Quit complaining and get me out of this god-forsaken place!"

"I apologize, Wolfram. You've been here long enough."Murata nodded in understanding and let Shouri lead him to the side gate.

Conrart helped Wolfram walk along the wall as best he could without further injuring him. Wolfram's pride wouldn't allow him to ask for help although he would stumble every few steps.

"There aren't very many gaurds around town. But the docks are crawling with them last I saw. I guess they figured more Demons were here since they managed to find Murata. I have a boat there that we can use to get back onto the ship. Gisela is there ready to treat your wounds." Shouri looked at all of them seriously then nodded as he moved into the forest towing Murata along behind him.

"At the very least we are all able to travel together." Murata expressed once they entered the trees tha skirted the main path.

"Hnn. Good. Just need to get- to the docks." Another dizzy speel overtook Wolfram and caused him to stumble. He nearly tripped Conrart as his legs fumbled to regain control.

"Ah-!" Conrart caught himself and at the same time swooped Wolfram up into his arms.

"What- are you doing?" Wolfram grimaced. His face scrunched up in a silent cry.

"You are in no contdition to- Ah…he's passed out." Conrart sighed with concern.

"It's for the better." Shouri squeezed Murata's hand to reassure him that everything would be alright. "This way. If I remember everything correctly. Unless, Conrart knows a way around?"

"I do. This way if you would? Which dock is your boat in, Lord Shouri?" Conrart nodded and turned slightly to the left.

Murata watched the ground pass beneath him as he walked. He wasn't quite sure if he should be glad that Shouri broke his promise or not. _He probably came because Shibuya aske him to. He's always so worried about his younger brother. _

"The one on the furthest south end. It's closest if we go straight through the town. I just hope it's still there."

"For Wolfram's sake, I hope so as well." Conrart held tightly to Wolfram although carefully as he started to run. "Quickly now, they'll know we've excaped by now."

Murata nodded and started running after Conrart.

Shouri followed behind them. "We shouldn't have much trouble as I did not when arriving here."

"Surely someone saw you and are now searching for you." Murata suggested.

"Not to mention the three of us as well. We really must hurry." Conrart ran for the next few minutes in silence until they reached the edge of the forest. They had traveled through one of the thinner areas in order to keep to the road as much as possible. _Where is Yozak when you need him? _Conrart sighed shaking his head. "Can the two of you run the rest of the way."

"I can." Shouri nodded and bent down onto his knee and looked up at Murata. "Get on."

"I'm perfectly able to run as well." Murata panted in response. "You'll wear yourself out."

Shouri adjusted his glasses. "I won't let you wear yourself out. I can handle it, Murata. I promise."

Murata shook his head and started to run after Conrart again. "I'll be fine." He didn't want to burden Shouri since he knew he'd probably want to fuss over Yuuri the moment they returned to the ship.

Shouri grunted and ran up in front of Murata and stopped him. "Please."

"Ah- Shouri!" Murata let out an exasperated cry. He watchedas the man again bent down onto one knee then closed his as and nodded. He knew it wouldn't do to argue with him further. They would only waste time. "As you wish." He breathed and got onto Shouri's back, clinging to his shoulders.

Shouri stood up with Murata on his back and looked over his shoulder at him. A look of deep concern on his face. "Murata, I really was worried." He started to run to catch up to Conrart and continued to follow him down the path.

Murata was quiet a moment then leaned his forehead against Shouri's back. "I'm sorry. You don't need to worry about me."

"I do. It's my job." Shouri responded then asked Conrart who stopped for a second. "What way is safest do you think?"

"The fastest way is straight through the middle. The safest is around the edge but it'll take twice as long." Conrart replied.

"And what way do you prefer?" Shouri asked.

"At this point, I think we need to get out of here the fastest way possible. Stick close to me. Ready? Go!" Conrart darted out and down the street that lead straight through town.

Shouri kept close to him able to keep up as he ran. He remained quiet, his arms tucked firmly under Murata's legs to support him. Murata kept a watchful gaze for soldiers. Conrart lead the through the town bypassing a few sets of guards who were taken by surprise then quickly started to pursue them. "Almost there. Just keep going no matter what." He breathed.

"Got it." Shouri dug in his heels and pushed faster to match Conrart's speed and remained on his tail. The yells of the soldiers behind them grew louder as more joind in the chase. He noticed his small boat still floating in the water and smiled. "There!" He sped ahead of Conrart to lead him to the right boat.

"Excellent. Quickly, I don't see any patrol near it at the moment. Though we have one on our tail." Conrart ran towards the boat.

"Careful, it could be a trap."

"It's too late to be thinking about that now. We just need to get away from the shore as quickly as possible."

Murata dropped down from Shouri's back and quickly got into the boat and moved back so that Shouri and Conrart could follow him.

"Here, pleast take Wolfram." Conrart handed the blonde to Shouri the moment the dark haired man sat down.

"Okay." Shouri said a little nervous and took Wolfram into his arms and cradled him carefully. "Are you sure you can row by yourself?"

"Of course I can." Conrart sat down and threw the oars into their proper slots and promptly propelled them out into the water as the guards arrived at the dock. Some shouted at them to stop while others tried to find boats that could follow after them. "I'm surprised you were able to row here at all, Lord Shouri." Conrart smiled a little at having escaped so far. "These weren't even in their cavities."

Murata turned around to face forward as they moved. He watched the Shin Makoku ship as it slowly drew closer.

"It was my first time doing anything of the sort. We have motors for these kinds of things on earth." Shouri defended himself.

Conrart chuckled. "I know you do. Ah- I should warn you. Hold tightly to Wolfram. If he wake he'll likely thrash about and possibly tip the boat." Conrart gave him a confident smiled and continued rowing harder than before.

Shouri nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, holding him close so that he couldn't move if he did try to escape. "I've got him."

"Thank you. I am glad I can trust you. We should be there in a few minutes. Be wary of his Highness."

"Shibuya will be glad to see you all." Murata smiled at Conrart. "Once we reach Shin Makoku waters it's over."

"Isn't it only beginning? Didn't what we do just declare war?" Shouri looked over his shoulder at him.

"If anyone declared war, it was Akane. With the aid of Dai Cimeron. We merely rescued our own." Murata explained.

"Though at this point, I doubt war is inevitable." Conrart admitted.

Shouri met his gaze then sighed. "Yes. I don't like that what Akane has done. Yuuri looked exhausted. How are all of you feeling?" He looked to Murata then to Conrart then finally down to Wolfram. The blood had been cleaned away from his face but he could see the cuts there and the bandage wrapped around his head.

"Everyone, I'm sure, is exhausted." Conrart replied through panted breath.

Murata nodded his agreement. "This time was quite hard on a lot of people."

Wolfram stirred slightly in Shouri's arms as the boat cut through the water.

"I can take over if you wish, Conrart. I have tons of energy. You need your rest."

"It's fine. I can handle it. I'm a well seasoned soldier, mind you. You are charged with controlling Wolfram and that will be quite a task."

Shouri swallowed and looked down at Wolfram as he held him even closer at the blonde's movement. "Wolfram, it's alright."

Wolfram stirred again feeling slightly restrained. "Hnn…need…escape…"

"It looks like he's waking up." Murata subconsciously grabbed hold of the side of the boat.

"It's okay, Wolfram. Yuuri is waiting for you on the ship." Shouri tried to comfort him as he climbed his way back to consciousness.

Wolfram stirred again not recognizing the voice that talked to him. "W-who…?" He blinked his eyes open and saw only black hair. "UWAH?!"

Shouri managed to keep a hold of him as he started to pet his head. "Wolfram, it's Shouri. It's alright. We almost to Yuuri. Just keep calm alright?"

Wolfram gasped in breaths still a little freaked out. "Hah…hah…hah…Sh-ouri? Why are you-"

"I apologize, Wolfram. I asked him to hold you while I rowed us to safety. We're almost to the ship, so please hang on." Conrart spoke gently as if talking to a scared child.

"Get it? Now just relax and take deep breaths. This irregular breathing of yours is going to set all of us off balance." Shouri rubbed his back a little.

"S-shut up." Wolfram tried to get off Shouri's lap but there was no where for him to move to."

Conrart chuckled. That certainly sounded like Wolfram's personality. "Just a couple more minutes." He gestured with one hand towards the ship that was just out of reach.

Shouri pulled him closer. "Just relax a few more minutes like Conart said. You can see Yuuri soon."

"Hng…careful…" Wolfram grimaced.

"Yes, he's been severely injured, Shouri, please be careful." Conrart reiterated. Murata swallowed and looked down. The doctor had been there for a reason though Murata didn't ask what that reason was.

Shouri nodded and loosened his hold slightly. Conrart rowed the boat up to the side of the ship and yanked on the rope ladder to get someone's attention.

"I can hear commotion up there. I wonder what's going on?" Murata mused as he looked up.

Yozak's face appeared over the ship's railing. "Captain!" He waved with a relieved smile. "You've brought them all."

Gwendel peered over the edge as well. "Finally. You have all returned safely. Now we can stop our bickering," he looked to Yozak. "And go back to Shin Makoku. We have much to prepare for."

Conrart held onto the ladder and gestured for Murata to head up first then reached forward to take Wolfram back from Shouri. "I'll take my younger brother now then."

"Agh…I can climb it myself." Wolfram said as he stood up with Shouri's help.

Conrart held the ladder for him and ended up climbing it directly behind him to keep him from falling as he had to climb up one handed. His right arm no longer supported his weight at all. The moment Wolfram was safely over the edge, Gwendel pulled him into a tight hug in a rare show of affection. The embrace lasted a few seconds and tightened at the end before Gwendel released him.

Mm." Gwendel nodded once. "Let's make out way back home."

"Big brother?" Wolfram looked up at him then nodded slowly confused by the action. "Yes, please." He hugged himself. Finally he was safe. Finally he was headed back home. He looked out over the water to the country of Dai Cimaron as a shudder moved down his body. He closed his eyes and had to turn away to avoid thinking much more about it. "Home." He breathed and looked around at everyone that was there because of him. He felt safe and secure amongst the group. A few tears fell down his face as the reality set in that he truly was freed from that horror he lived through. Though he knew, the recovery was going to be a lot harder. He closed his eyes and let the tears disappear. It didn't matter. He was going home. That's what was important. Yuuri had come for him. As well as Conrart and Gwendel. Even Shouri, Murata and Yozak. They all came for him. That was enough to put a small smile on the tattered blonde's face.

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Murata and some soldiers by myself.**

**Akane, Yuuri, Harris written by Vavila.**

**I change a lot of what Gwendel and Yozak did in this section so most of their parts are by me as well.**

**Editing and novelization by me.**

**Phew! Safe on the ship! But there's still more story to tell. They still have to get rid of Akane, yes? Mm...yes. *nods* Thanks for reading this far! I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Shouri was the last to board and once there he immediately took Murata's hand fixing his glasses with the others. "We're going to bed now." He said as he started to pull him away.

"But I've things to discuss-" Murata attempted to protest.

"No." Shouri turned and gave him a stern look then started down the stairs again. "You need sleep."

Murata blinked at the tone and couldn't help but feel like a child. "W-well then…" He allowed Shouri to lead him to the small cabin that was reserved for Murata himself.

Shouri moved into the room and closed the door then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He reached up and pulled Murata down onto his lap and wrapped both arms around him, his face pressed into Murat's shoulder. "Murata, I- I was really worried about you."

Pink tinged Murata's cheeks a the man's actions and gentle, yet firm words. He looked down at his hands. "It's really alright. Nothing happened. I knew nothing would." He let out a small chuckle and shrugged. "The soldier even though _I _was the Demon King." Murata sat there a moment then spoke again as he continued to watch his hands. "That's okay, though. Shibuya wanted you to come find me. So you did. You always care so much about your younger brother." Murata smiled up at him. Of course that was the reason. Why else would Shouri go out into danger like that?

Shouri looked at Murata with a confused expression then sighed and shook his head. "I went on my own, Murata. Yuu-chan didn't sent me out to find you. The moment I heard you were unsafe I- Well, I didn't think. I just left. Murata, whether you want to admit it or not, you are my boyfriend and I have to do everything in my power to save you from danger." Shouri tucked a bit of hair behind Murata's ear and turned his face towards him. "And I'm glad I did."

The smiled disappeared from Murata's face. "Y-you did on your own?" He blinked then tilted his head as he started to understand. "I see." He looked away with an embarrassed smile.

Shouri pet his hair a moment then pulled him closer as he moved both of them to lay down on their sides. "Murata, I will do anything for you."

Murata allowed himself to be moved then curled up against Shouri's body, grateful for the comfort. "Well, thank you for com-" His words were cut off as Shouri pulled his face toward his and kissed him for a few moments. Shouri used the distraction to pull Murata's glasses from his face and laid them on the bedside table behind him.

"Now sleep."

"A-ah…" Murata made a weak grab for his glasses even though they were already out of his reach. "I really can't sleep now."

A smiled played at Shouri's lips as he watched Murata. He then gently pressed his lips to his forehead. "Yes, you can." He leaned his head down and kissed him again. His tongue played at the bottom of Murata's lip and he bit it gently before pressing their lips together again.

Murata shivered slightly at the soft touch. He let out a soft moan and pulled himself closer to Shouri, surprised at how well his body fit against the older man's. Shouri smiled and let his tongue trace along Murata's lips as he pressed one large hand against Murata's lower back and pressed their bodies together, killing the distance between them.

"Ah…" Murata shivered again and felt his emotions run wild. _He really does care a lot about me. At first I thought he was just playing with me but now after this- I understand what he feels. At least a little bit. He left Shibuya's side to come….after me. _Murata's eyes opened wide a moment then slowly closed as a smile touched his lips.

Shouri pulled back a little and gave Murata a loving smile. "Murata…" He breathed and pressed his forehead against the smaller male's.

"Shouri I- Hnn…t-thank you. For saving me." Murata copped out of his confession. He wasn't' quite positive if he was feeling it just in the moment or if it was real. Maybe someday. He turned is face down and pressed his head against Shouri's chest.

A smile spread across Shour's face. He'd understood what Murata meant to say but wouldn't push it just yet. He bent his head and whispered in Murata's ear. "I love you, too, Ken." He kissed the top of his head and held him close in both arms.

A smile touched Murata's lips and blush heated his cheeks. Though Shouri couldn't see it, Murata was certain he knew. "Thank you." He whispered and closed his eyes curling along Shouri's body, his amrs pulled up against his chest. He lay there for several minutes just listening to the beating of Shouri's heart and the air passing through his lungs. Soon after the Daikenja's breathing started to slow.

"Sleep well." Shouri smiled and lovingly stroked his hair. He couldn't express how happy it made him feel that Murata was letting him hold him to close as he slept. He was afraid to let the moment end. He smiled again and looked down at the ebony-haired boy he held. His face was relaxed and calm, angelic even. Shouri's heart skipped a beat at the sight then he kissed the top of his head once more.

* * *

Yozak grinned as he walked up to Conrart. "Nothing too much got in your way back there?"

Conrart shook his head, one hand moving through his hair. "Only a few soldiers here and there." He gestured to the sword at his side that he'd taken from the guard and pulled it out of his belt. The blade was bare and needed to be put away. "Wolfram was able to fight, which was a great help. Though I'm afraid he injured himself further." He sighed with a grim expression.

"Well, that's good at least. I'm glad Wolfram had enough confidence to swing the sword around. It seems like he's a bit back to normal then."

"Every once in awhile he his. Though I fear he's not the same Wolfram anymore. Not for a while anyway. He was jumpy, constantly clinging to me. Every guard he saw caused him to tremble. I don't know for sure what all happened but I know this. It would horrify anyone."

"I am afraid it's the same. I don't think this experience will ever leave him. I assume that what Akane did to him, happened again? Only much worse." Yozak sighed and shook his head with two hands on his hips. He then looked up at Conrart seriously. "I just hope he can recover from this."

Conrart nodded and leaned against the ship's rail. "It'll be hard. Especially since His Highness will want to do everything for him." He looked at Yozak with a pained expression. "Wolfram told me that he wasn't allowed to do _anything_ for himself. Akane even carried him everywhere." He shook his head. "That is exactly what his Highness is going to do."

"Indeed it is. His Highness is too protective over Wolfram. He forgets that Wolfram is a trained solider sometimes." Yozak sighed. "Though his feelings are very grounded. After all of this? He has every right to be protective. There's nothing we can do about it. Though maybe if you had a word with him, it would help."

"I will do my best but His Highness is so stubborn. I just pray he doesn't harm any progress Wolfram may make."

"Mm. You never know what he'll do next. He's so unpredictable." Yozak noticed how Conrart nursed his shoulder a few times during their conversation and sighed. "You yourself are quite stubborn. I can see your injured shoulder. Shall we go and get you fixed up?"

"Mm." Conrart nodded then looked at Yozak. "That would be wise."

"Alright. We'll get you bandaged up then some good, decent food." Yozak grinned.

"Actually, Yozak, I'm finding myself extrememly exhauseted. I'm dead on my feet." Conrart admitted.

"Well then. Bed for you." Yozak winked and took his arm to lead him down the stairs. "I won't hear of any more complaints. You're getting fixed up and proper rest. The room you and I will share with Gwendel is right next to His Majesty's. In case anything happens, we're close."

"We're not out of danger yet." Conrart added. "Even so, I will honestly fall asleep the moment my head hits that pillow."

Both men walked down into the room and Yozak helped Conrart to remove his jacket and shirt. He took a small medical kit and carefully cleaned the wound in Conrart's shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to really cause him any trouble but it would hurt for a few days. Yozak wrapped clean bandages around the wound and Conrart fell backward onto the bed.

"You're hopeless." Yozak sighed only getting a tired smile in return. "Alright, alright. Get some rest, Captain."

* * *

The moment she heard everyone had returned Gisela hastily made her way onto the main deck and walked over to where Gwendel was supporting Wolfram on his feet. She smiled at first then her expression immediately changed to worry when she saw the blood spots in Wolfram's shirt and the skittering look he gave anyone that came near him. Even Gwendel made him tense slightly. "I'm glad to see you back with us. Wolfram, please come so that I may treat your wounds?" Gisela offered out her hand as Wolfram looked like he was about to fall over.

"Yes, please." Wolfram nodded his head and started towards the stairs. He refused help from anyone who offered it. Gisela looked up and Gwendel who nodded once then she followed after Wolfram. She tried to help him down the stairs but he merely pushed her hand away and slowly moved down them. She clenched one hand against her chest as he painfully moved, nearly falling twice. She managed to get up ahead of him once they reached the bottom and lead him to a room near the end of the hall. Inside lay Yuuri, sleeping on one side on the bed. She gestured for Wolfram to go inside then followed him, closing the door behind her.

Yuuri sensed the disturbance and trembled in his sleep. "W-wo-lfram…."

Wolfram leaned against the wall near the door. "Yuuri." He closed his eyes a moment. "Gisela, is he alright?" He asked then forced himself to walk further into the room.

"He's fine, Wolfram. Just a bump on the head and using too much power. I heard he stayed as the Maoh until his power ran out to keep you safe. He waked every once in a while." Gisela smiled and held onto Wolfram's arms as she helped him sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Just as reckless as always then."

Yuuri's eyes slowly opened at the sound of voices in the room. It took him a few seconds to focus his eyes, still partially glazed over. He first saw Gisela then a head of blonde hair. He sat up quickly and took a moment to refocus as he patted the bed beside him. Tears started to roll down his face. "Wolf…" He breathed.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri as he sat up. "Ah- Yuuri you shouldn't-" He stopped himself at the sight of Yuuri's expression. He hesitated slightly then raised his left hand to touch his face. "D-don't cry, Yuuri…"Wolfram had to choke back his own relieved sobs.

Yuuri placed his hand on top of Wolfram's as the tears continued to fall. "Wolfram, you're safe now. I-I'll never let you go again." He closed his eyes then opened them again looking at Wolfram. Pain and sorrow were clear in his expression. "Wolf, I love you. I love you, I love you!" Yuuri hugged him completely forgetting the wounds on Wolfram's body. A pained cry alerted him and he quickly let go. "Ah- sorry!" Yuuri looked at him and realized he'd gained another wound. He looked up at Gisela silently and begged her to help with his expression.

"Wolfram, I'm going to need to have you lay down so that I can start to treat your wounds. Is that okay?" Gisela asked in a quiet, gentle voice.

Wolfram looked at Gisela and nodded silently. He then sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip as he lifted his legs onto the bed and slowly lay down on the bed. His body remained tense for a few seconds as he tried to contain the pain as much as he could. He then let out a long breath and his body sank into the bed.

Gisela and Yuuri exchanged another look then the green-haired woman started to work. Yuuri gently brushed Wolfram's hair from his face as his other hand held firmly to Wolfrmam's. Gisela unbuttoned Wolfram's shirt and gently peeled away the bandages the doctor had given him. She was glad to see that he'd been properly taken care of by the physician though she knew it was still a long way from healing. She dabbed a wet cloth along the long gash across Wolfram's torso then wrapped each of the wounds in fresh gauze and bandages.

"Ah, careful Gisela. It tore earlier while I fight some s-soldiers." Wolfram grimaced and swallowed closing his eyes. He trembled as he remembered the soldiers who had their way with him at the castle. He wouldn't cry about his memories just yet. He didn't want to relieve those again.

Gisela nodded and moved more slowly. She held out her hands over Wolfram's head first, then worked down to each of the wounds in his torso. She was unaware of the slice in Wolfram's inner thigh but new something was wrong by the way he moved.

Yuuri noticed the way Wolfram reacted and squeezed his hand, trying to give him some comfort as he moved a little closer. He looked down at him and lay the back of his hand on Wolfram's cheek. "Wolfram, relax. I'm here. I'll protect you now."

"I'm fine, Yuuri. You should go back to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." With Yuuri there, Wolfram had something focus on. He could focus on his need and duty to his king and fiancé. He closed his eyes to relax a bit to help Gisela heal his wounds. He'd have to mention his other wounds to her when Yuuri was asleep. He didn't want him to know. Not yet.

Wolfram's words seemed to send a surge of fatigue threw Yuuri's body again. He blinked a few times, trying to stay awake but couldn't. He finally nodded and leaned down to Kiss Wolfram's forehead then laid next to him. His hand held tightly to Wolfram's as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Several minutes passed and Gisela moved from Wolfram's chest down to the wound in his side, holding her glowing hands over his wound. "You're so brave. I'll fix you right up." She offered a smile.

Wolfram waited a few more minutes to make sure that Yuuri was asleep before he allowed small tears to fall down his face. "Gisela." His quiet voice faltered. He looked over at her. "It happened again. S-so many times…I can't remember how many b-but they just…w-wouldn't stop." His voice cracked again as tears spilled down his face and he looked away in shame. He broke down into quiet sobs as his emotions broke through the floodgates.

Gisela's eyes widened a moment then looked at him. She sat silent a moment as she slowly buttoned up the shirt again to help guard him against a chill. She slowly brushed her hand across Wolfram's forehead, her other hand picked up his and squeezed it against her chest. "Wolfram, everything will be okay now. You're going to fine. You're safe." She kept her hand on his forehead as she focused on trying to help his mind relax. _Hopefully I can lull him into a good sleep. Thinking about it is only going to make it worse on him. _

Wolfram tremelbed despite the comfort Gisela was urging into his mind. "He let them do things. Encouraged them. T-the got angry and killed them and then did things. He-" A sob broke from his lips. "H-he made me ask to be saved from one of them…h-h-he just stood there watching!"

Gisela continued to focus her energy into calming him. "He did terrible things to you. There is no forgiving that. You need to rest. When you wake, you'll feel better and Yuuri will be here to make sure you are safe."

It took several minutes for Wolfram to regain control of himself. He looked back at Gisela with red, puffy eyes and nodded. "Thank you listening. I don't think I could tell that sort of thing to anyone else." He gave her a serious yet desperate look. "Please don't say anything."

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone, Wolfram. Though I'm glad you trusted in me to let me know. Your wounds should be able to heal within a few weeks as long as you do as I say." She patted his good shoulder. "You should really get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for everyone.

Wolfram nodded again. "I'll try my best. I don't know if I can. I keep getting these- these horrible nightmares."

"Try to think about something better. Like Yuuri. Or Gretta. She can't wait to see her father when you return home."

"Ah…Gretta." Wolfram swallowed. _But I'm not her father yet. Not really. That was ruined for me._

Gisela smiled at him then stood up. "Will you be okay?"

"No, not really. But I'll have to be for now."

"You are a strong person, Wolfram. I know you'll be okay. Now please, rest."

Wolfram sighed and let his head roll to the side. He closed his eyes. "I'll try my best." His chest rose and fell slowly as he focused on relaxing and Yuuri's hand that held his.

Gisela sat back and watched Wolfram as he slowly fell asleep. She then quietly left the room and returned up the main deck where Gwendel had remained. She walked over to him with a tired smile. "As long as Wolfram rests and doesn't move around too much, he should be fine. Physically."

"Thank you, Gisela." Gwendel nodded his thanks to her.

"It wouldn't hurt if you got some sleep as well." Gisela pressed.

Gwendel looked down at her. "I don't have time to let frivolous things such as sleep take over. We may very well be at war."

Gunter walked over glad to see that Gisela had returned. "What news have you, Gisela. How is the young Lord? I only regret not being here to greet him when he came aboard." His voice was serious, much unlike his normal tone.

"He will be doing better soon. As long as he rests. Father, I worry that any stress we bring on Lord von Bielefeld will harm him. Is there any way we can stop this possible war?"

Gunter sighed. "As you've probably heard from Lord von Voltaire, we really can't avoid anything anymore. I hate to say it, but it's unavoidable. At this point there is nothing we can do."

"Then I will prepare for the worst when we return." Gisela nodded and looked out over the water.

"While his Highness is resting, it is our duty to oversee everything for him." Gunter responded

"I understand. He needs all the rest he can get now that Lord von Bielefeld has returned to our side." Gisela smiled. "I will prepare to help them when they wake again." She turned on one foot and walked off in the direction that Gunter had come from.

"Gunter, what is the status on preparations back in Shin Makoku?" Gwendel asked as he stared out at the sea.

"Last I heard everything in Shin Makoku is running smoothly. The guests have been allowed to leave and return to their homes. Though some have stayed behind to offer their support to King Yuuri. Word is that Waltorana von Bielefeld has already dispatched his own navy fletet." Gunter rubbed his temple with one hand.

"Has he? That is going to cause us trouble. Do you know how far his fleet has come?" Gwendel turned to look at his companion.

Gunter shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Though as you already know the Bielefeld lands are easily accessible to the water."

"So we may come upon their ship shortly. We shall have to prepare for Waltorana to come aboard. Will you prepare a room for him? I'm sure he will want to visit with Wolfram."

"I've already seen to it. We wouldn't be able to stop him even if we wanted to. Waltorana von Bielefeld is a very pushy man when it comes to the things he treasures." Gunter mused.

"I do remember." Gwendel sighed. "Gunter. We need to make sure he doesn't get out of line.

"I'll see what I can do."

Thank you." Gwendel turned to his soldiers and started barking orders on what heading to take as they continued to travel, unfollowed through the open sea. Dai Cimaron's land was no longer visible to the eye.

Gunter nodded and turned to move towards his own study aboard the ship where he would prepare a dove message for Waltoran's ship.

* * *

Hours passed and Yuuri woke to find his hand still tightly clutched in Wolfram's. He moved a little closer and kissed his cheek then gently laid an arm over him and put his head against Wolfram's. "You're safe now." He said more to reassure himself than the sleeping Wolfram.

Wolfram's body tensed at the touches subconsciously. "Don't…touch me…" He mumbled in his sleep.

Yuuri just lay there, his arm tightening slightly. "It's me, Wolf. It's Yuuri. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hnn…s-stop." Wolfram weakly attempted to get away. "Let…go Akane…."

Yuuri paused for a moment and pulled away from him. He looked at Wolfram with a pained expression then moved to him trying to hold him. "Open your eyes. Wolf, it's me." His tone was a bit angered as he spoke. "Wolfram, it's Yuuri."

Wolfram tensed again, a slight trembling took over his body. "N-no…" He shook his head and tried again to get away. Sweat had formed on his forehead as he tried to wake up but couldn't quite yet.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with furrowed brows. It worried him how Wolfram was reacting to him. He kissed the blonde's forehead and lifted him a little to wrap both arms around him. "Wolfram, he can't touch you anymore. You're safe with me. You're safe."

Wolfram continued to murmer and try to escape for nearly a minute before he manged to wake himself in a panic. "Ah!" He cried then took a few aubidlbe breaths before swallowing. "Y-yuu-ri?" He moved away from Yuuri's arms out of habit from the last few days and hugged himself. "Sorry…" He said quietly as he buried his face in his knees. "I was having a nightmare again. Did I wake you?" Wolfram's voice cracked as he spoke.

Yuuri sat up slowly and moved to put an arm around Wolfram, pulling him close. "No, you didn't. I woke up before you did. Wolf. I'm so glad to have you back. I'm here now. I can protect you."

Wolfram swallowed and took a minute to convince himself that Yuuri was only trying to comfort him. "It's my job to protect you, Yuuri." He looked up at him with a serious, determined expression. "It's my duty both as a soldier and as your fiancé." Wolfram's normal fire wasn't in his voice as he spoke.

"I know that, Wolf." Yuuri shook his head then gave him a serious look. "But I need to protect you at this moment. It's all I can do, Wolf. Let me protect you. You have done your duty plenty of times until now. Please. Let me do this."

Wolfram looked away a moment then closed his eyes. He steeled himself and took in a deep breath before standing up. "Where is he?"

Yuuri stood as well and pulled him into a hug, one hand petting the back of his head. "You need to rest."

Wolfram grunted and pushed Yuuri away. "Where is he, Yuuri?"

"Why?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"I-" Wolfram faltered a little then cleared his throat to try again. "I want to see him."

"I won't let you get near him, Wolf!" Yuuri put a hand on both of Wolfram's shoulders, careful not to grab his wound. "I can't allow that."

Wolfram shook his head not wanting to hear it. "I have to see him. How can I get over what happened if I can't face him head on?" Wolfram didn't feel as confident on the inside as his words attempted to sound.

Yuuri looked at him, a bit shocked by the words. He pulled him into an embrace again. "You already are, right? Wolf, I can't. I can't let him get close. I can't let him see you. I just- I can't. Do you understand?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Why can't _you_? What has he done to you?! I- …" Wolfram stopped as he remember that first night. When Akane had attacked both of them in their own room.

Yuuri ignored it. "He has hurt me by what he's done to you. Do you understand? He hurt the person I love the most." He could hear Akane's voice in his head echoing what he'd done to him as he bragged about it at the wedding. _He used me to get to Wolfram. He- _"Wolf…"

Wolfram shook a little as he struggled to keep his resolve. "I- I want to see him. Make sure myself."

"Make sure of what, Wolf? If you must visit him, I'll go with you. Though I may kill him." Yuuri clenched his fists.

"J-just." Wolfram gripped the fabric of Yuuri's shirt that lay against his chest and pulled him to him, leaning his forehead against his shoulder. "I have t-to see him. Where he can't hurt me. H-hurt you."

Yuuri warpped both of his arms around Wolfram. He hadn't realized that he'd grown taller than Wolfram until then. It was only by about five inches but even so. His life-span hadn't slowed quite as much yet. He'd hit the normal growth spurt any human had back on Earth. "He is confined in a cell in the ship's depths. He can't get to us, Wolfram. If he says anything. Anything at all about you, I'm making you leave."

Wolfram took a moment to calm himself down again and looked up at Yuuri with a scared, yet otherwise emotionless expression. "I- I have to face my fears."

Yuuri nodded in understanding though he was completely against it."Would you like to get changed first?"

"Ah…" Wolfram bit his lip then nodded slowly. "Yes, please."

Yuuri released him after planting a gently kiss on his forehead then went to the closet and pulled out Wolfram's usual uniform. He hoped the regular attire would help him ease back into normality. He laid it out on the bed then picked up the undershirt. "Here, let me help you."

"I'd much rather do it myself." Wolfram held out his hand for the uniform shirt.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself. I can help you, Wolf."

"Yes." Wolfram nodded. "I want to do something for myself." He looked up at Yuuri with broken eyes.

Yuuri sucked in a breath at the look feeling a pang in his heart. He then nodded his head. "Wolf." He handed him the shirt then turned around his face scrunching in pain. _I did that to him. I made his face look like that. How could I? I'm his fiancé, how could I ever do such a thing? I'm terrible._

"I-I'm sorry…Yuuri." Wolfram laid a hand on Yuuri's shoulder from behind.

Yuuri reached up and touched Wolfram's hand. His eyes half dead. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Wolfram dropped his uniform and hugged Yuuri from the back. His hands clenched into fists around the fabric against Yuuri's stomach and chest. He pressed his forehead to the other's back. "Don't."

"Don't?" Yuuri's eyes changed slightly in confusion. _After everything I've done. He wants to forgive me? He's so…so- _"Wolf, get dressed. Let's go see the bastard."

Wolfram nodded and hugged tighter for a second then steps back and bent to pick up his uniform. He grunted at the pain in his side, though it was significantly less now that Gisela had seen to him. "I'll only be a minute." He moved to the other side of the room where the small bathroom was and closed the door.

Yuuri closed his eyes at Wolfram's embrace then turned around when he heard the door close. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands as he walked to lean against the wall by the door. "Wolf, are you doing alright?"

"Nn- yeah. Fine. Just a little hard to move is all." Wolfram grunted as he bent to pull on his fresh, crisp pants. His body didn't really enjoy the bending and reminded him of that.

Yuuri shook his head and opened the door to step inside. "Are you sure?"

Wolfram looked at him holding the shirt in his hands. "Ah- Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Yuuri just stood there staring. He hadn't really taken the time to notice how much of Wolfram was now covered in white bandages. His right shoulder, his chest, his stomach. Even one around his head. Who knows what else? He blinked back a few tears and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll make it all better. I promise."

"I-it's fine, Yuuri. I can't get dressed like this." Wolfram nodded against Yuuri's shoulder.

"I just don't want to let you go, sorry." Yuuri stepped back a few feet and scratched the back of his head.

Wolfram was silent as he pulled on the shirt then his jacket. "Sorry. I just. I want to do this before I lose my nerve completely."

Yuuri moved back to him and placed one hand on his left shoulder, the other on his damaged cheek. The three cuts there still felt rough to the touch but at least they weren't bleeding. One was older than the others. "You are really strong, Wolfram. I promise you. He can't do anything and won't ever again."

Wolfram shook his head and dropped both hands to his sides. "Not strong, stupid. I should have-" He shook his head again and moved for the outer door.

Yuuri caught his hand and muttered. "I should have been the one." He then raised his voice. "After this meeting will you rest?"

Wolfram looked back at him. "Did you say something before that?" He tilted his head a little, his eyes narrowing in concern. "Ah- I don't like sleeping." He tried to smile but failed.

"Ah no." Yuuri looked at him. "Then will you let me help you relax? I don't think you should be moving much.

"I'll be fine." Wolfram opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Well, where do we go?" He asked as he swallowed again. His heart raced at the knowledge that he was willingly going to see Akane. His mind warred back and forth about it.

"We can get there through the door at the end of the hallway." Yuuri took his hand again and lead him to the door then down the set of stairs. He noticed Wolfram's slowly decent each time he used his left leg to lower his body and thought about asking him about it, but then pushed the idea away. He ordered the guard to let them inside.

Akane was settled in a small, wooden cell built into the ship. He leaned against the back wall tied and gagged. Yuuri walked ahead of Wolfram up to the cell and glared at Akane, his fists clenching at his sides. Wolfram followed after him more timidly and almost backed out at the last second. He however overcame himself and stepped around Yuuri to get a good look. Wolfram gripped Yuuri's hand tightly as he watched the man.

"He can't hurt you, Wolfram." Yuuri's voice was edged with anger. Akane's eyebrow lifted as if he were smirking under the gag.

Wolfram took a moment, steeling himself as he built up as much anger and courage as he can so that his voice would sound much stronger than he felt. "I know he can't, Yuuri."

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand as he could feel his Moah power starting to take over him. His eyes hid no anger as he glared at the man before him. "Did you wish to say anything, Wolfram?"

Wolfram pulled his hand free from Yuuri's and moved towards the bars. He wrapped slim fingers around them, staring at Akane as he willed his eyes to glare. Akane stared back at Wolfram as he gentled his eyes. He raised an eyebrow once more and tilted his head. He didn't smirk at Wolfram, or try to intimidate him with his soft gaze. The look sent an eerie chill down Wolfram's back. Yuuri noticed the change in his expression and moved to stand next to Wolfram, half behind him as his hand reached around his back to grip the bar, knuckles white from the strength.

"Yuuri, control yourself." Wolfram looked at him then back to Akane. "Be grateful you aren't dead." He shook his head and turned around. "I've seen enough."

"Okay." Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and lead him out of the room too quickly. His eyes full of rage as he lead him all the way back to their room before he said anything else. He closed the door and pulled Wolfram with him to the bed. First he sat down, then pulled Wolfram down onto his lap. "I don't like the way he was looking at you."

Wolfram tensed a little as Yuuri pulled him to lay down but didn't say anything. He moved a little to get more comfortable. He found his favourite place with his shoulder under Yuuri's arm, his hand laying on his chest and nuzzled his head against his arm. "You seemed really agitated down there. Want to talk about it?" He looked up at Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around Wolfram's slightly smaller body. "I just- I'm glad that you're back with me. I hate that man. I didn't know I could hate someone so much. I don't understand it."

Wolfram looked down. He watched his own fingers move slightly against Yuuri's chest. "Try not to think about it. You couldn't have known. I-I mean…he was your childhood friend, right? T-there's no way-"

"I should have known by the way he was acting all clingy and such. Wolf, I should have. Will you," Yuuri paused to look down at him. "Forgive me?"

Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes a moment then looked up at him again. "Yuuri. There is nothing to forgive. You can't blame yourself. I- I can't stand it."

"Wolf. It is my fault that I brought such a person here." Yuuri continued to watch his face. "So please, Wolf."

Wolfram sat up suddenly angry. "Would you stop it?! Every time something goes wrong you think it's your fault! Well it isn't~! Get that through your thick skull, you wimp!"

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram somewhat shocked. He let a small smile play across his lips as he sat up, one hand supporting him and kissed Wolfram on the lips for a few seconds. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

Wolfram's eyes widened at the kiss ready to flinch away but didn't. "W-well…" He suddenly felt nervous as a slight blush formed. "You are!"

Yuuri let out a small laugh. "How am I a wimp? You've never explained it to me. Will you please?" He smiled as he tilted his head curiously.

"You just are." Wolfram folded his arms and turned his back to Yuuri, his side not happy with the action. "Some things just can't be explained."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri sat up more fully and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed his hand to his chest. "You must know why you've called me a wimp these last few years. I'm just curious."

"I didn't like you when I met you. Stupid little kid coming in and thinking he can be the Demon King." Wolfram's voice faltered a little as he had to force himself to not shy away from Yuuri's grasp.

"And I though you were the biggest Mama's boy I had ever met who had complex with himself." Yuuri smiled. "Wolfram, I can't believe all that has happened. I fell in love with you, slowly I know. But I did." Yuuri gently guided Wolfram to turn around again. He gazed at him with soft eyes. "Wolfram, may I kiss you?"

Wolfram tensed, his cheeks slightly red. "I-" He bit his lip and looked up at Yuuri. "Y-yes."

Yuuri cupped Wolfram's face with one hand as the other moved passed his ear and into his hair. He then pulled their faces closer together, their lips almost touching but not quite. He waited there a moment as he breath ghosted against Wolfram's lips. He could see the slight fear in Wolfram's eyes and gave him a moment before he gently pressed his lips to Wolframs and kissed him passionately before he pulled away again. He let go of Wolfram's head and let his fingers trace back to hold his cheek gently.

Wolfram's heart leapt at Yuuri's gentle touch. The breath on his lips and the softness of Yuuri's lips agains his. It felt good. It felt safe and warm to have Yuuri treating him like that. He almost whimpered with Yuuri pulled away. He didn't want it to end. Tears filled his eyes at the relief of finally receiving what he so desperately wanted. "Yuuri." He chewed his lip. "I- All I thought about was you." Two tears escaped out of his eyes at the words.

"My thoughts only were about you too, Wolf." Yuuri smiled at him. "And I want your thoughts only about me. I am your fiancé after all. You never know what wimpish thing I'm going to do next, right?" He reached a gentle, warm finger up to catch the tears and wipe them away.

"I don't want to be your fiancé anymore." Wolfram looked at him. "I've been that for log enough."

"When we return, we will have a proper wedding. I want to be able to call you my husband. My Prince Consort. I know Gretta wants that as well. Wolfram…you were really beautiful that day."

Wolfram's eyes widened a little. "S-seriously? B-but you didn't even see me. Not properly anyway." Wolfram looked down at his hands in his lap.

Yuuri set one hand on top of Wolfram's. "I can't wait to. I can't wait to lift that veil off your face and stare into your beautiful, emerald eyes and call you my husband. Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya."

Wolfram flushed at the sound of his soon-to-be name. He then looked at Yuuri. "Ah- Jennifer will be sad. T-the kimono thing she bought was destroyed."

"She will be sad to know you called her Jennifer." Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "We can buy another one. It's not problem. Mother will just be happy to know that you are safe."

"D-don't tell her I said that." Wolfram blushed in embarrassment.

"I won't." Yuuri watched him a moment, the smile disappearing. "Wolfram. Will you promise me that this time you will not leave my side?"

"Ah-" Wolfram fidgeted a little uncomfortably. "W-well I uhm. At least until he's gone."

"Thank you." Yuuri leaned his forehead against Wolfram's. "I don't even know what I'm going to do about him. I can't even look at him without my blood boiling."

"It's alright. You'll figure something out. He won't be coming back again, right?" Wolfram begged him with his eyes.

"No, he won't. I will make sure of that." Yuuri looked at the door hearing a commotion outside it. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "What is all this noise?"

"Ah! Your Highness. Uh hmm. Please excuse the commotion." Gunter tried to block his view.

"What's going on?" Wolfram stood up but remained by the bed.

"Gunter really. What is all this." Yuuri tried to look passed Gunter. "Tell me what is going on."

Gunter let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing you really need to worry about. Now, please go back inside?"

"Yuuri, what is it." Wolfram walked over but stayed behind him in the room.

"I don't know, Wolf." Yuuri then looked at Gunter, hands on his hips. "Please tell me what in the worled is going on."

"That is enough! Show me where he is!" Waltorana's voice could be heard, angry at being delayed.

"Ah…please Lord von Beielfeld." Gunter protested.

Wolfram blinked as he recognized the voice. "Waltorana?" He moved passed Yuuri and Gunter into the hallway.

Yuuri followed after him and stared at Wolfram's uncle. He caught Wolfram's hand to show himself that Wolfram was safe with him. "Waltorana von Bielefeld. What a surprise."

"Ah, wait your Highness." Gunter sighed but was too late.

"Hmpf. Of course you would be surprise, King Yuuri." Waltorana's face softened as he walked towards Wolfram and pulled him into an embrace. "Wolfram, I've been so worried. Everyone has."

"Agh- Waltorana c-careful." Wolfram winced.

"Lord von Bielefeld please be careful. Wolfram really should be resting." Yuuri smiled at the man. "What are you doing here?"

Waltorana eased the hug but turned, taking Wolfram with him so that he was now between Wolfram and the others, his back to Yuuri. "I've come to take Wolfram back home." He gave Yuuri a stern look over his shoulder. "Back to Bielefeld lands."

"W-what?" Wolfram turned to face him.

"You can't be serious." Gunter was just as surprised as the rest of them.

"I will not allow that! Waltorana!" Yuuri had to shake his shock aside. "Woflram is staying with me. We still have to get married!"

Waltorana stared down at Yuuri. "You really think I'll allow that after all that has happened? Think about it. This 'relationship' is not good for Wolfram." He held the smaller blonde by the shoulders.

"Agh- W-what are you saying?!" Wolfram tried to get away from him.

_This isn't good at all. I never thought he'd go this far._ Gunter kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yes it is." Yuuri retorted. "Wolfram is happy with me. I love Wolfram from the bottom of my heart and he feels the same. This relationship is more than good, it's great for him. I am going to marry Wolfram, Waltorana. You can't just take my fiancé away from me."

"Regrettably, I can, King Yuuri. Ever sine meeting you, there has been nothing but danger for Wolfram. Do you really want to condemn him to a life like that?"

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Waltorana!"

_Am I really putting Wolfram in that much danger? No. I am protecting him. _"I do not. But I love Wolfram too much to let him go. And he loves me, too." Yuuri looked passed Waltorana at Wolfram. "Right, Wolf?"

"Ye-" Wolfram's response was halted by Waltorana's glare. He backed away from him slightly and looked away. His heart had skipped at the look and he had to remind himself he was safe here.

"It's nothing more than a child's fantasy." Waltorana deepend his glare at Yuuri. "I've let this fling go on long enough. This last episode was the last straw. _You_ brought that man here. _You_ let him hurt Wolfram. _You_ let him take Wolfram away."

Yuuri took a step backward at the verbal assault and looked at Wolfram again. "H-he came here on accident. It wasn't my fault. I saved Wolfram. I would never do anything to let him be harmed again. Wolfram is not going to leave my side, he won't get taken away again."

Waltorana released Wolfram to his own guards and moved towards Yuuri so that he could meet his eyes face to face. "No. He won't get taken away again. Because he won't be in danger again. Not in my care."

"H-hey! Waltorana, what are you doing?!" Wolfram tried to pull away from the guards. His heart raced in fear at first then panic. Was he really going to take him away from Yuuri?

"Lord von Bielefeld. You mustn't be rash about this." Gunter tried to levy the situation.

"I never asked your opinion, Lord von Kliest!"

Yuuri looked at Waltorana as seriously as he could. "He won't need your care. Wolfram is staying with me. He will come home with me to Blood Pledge Castle. That is where he belongs. At my side, Waltorana."

Wolfram closed his eyes and balled his fists. "Would you two stop treating me like a possession?!" He broke away from the guards and ran up the stairs to the main deck.

"Wolfram!" Waltorana spun around and pushed passed his guards to follow Wolfram up the stairs.

"Oh dear." Gunter shook his head. "Not good at all."

"A-ah." Yuuri stood there a bit shocked by Wolfram's reaction then followed Waltorna up the stairs. The older Bielefeld had Wolfram close to him, his guards around them. "W-wolf. I din't mean to make it sound like that."

"What is all of this?" Gwendel asked as he approached the group.

Waltorana ignored Gwendel and glared back at Yuuri making sure to stay between them. "See what you do? You only cause him pain and misery."

"Lord von Voltaire, perhaps you can help the situation?" Gunter asked.

"Have you asked Wolfram that? Have you asked him what he wants, Woltarana?" Yuuri stood his ground.

Gwendel gave Waltorana a disapproving look. "Lord von Bielefeld, what is going on? You are here on our ship as a guest and yet you make all of this commotion. It's stirring up our men. What is the problem?"

"The problem, Lord von Voltaire, is that none of you have the ability to properly protect Wolfram." Waltorana responded with venom.

Wolfram was shaking slightly as he listened. "W-would everyone stop talking like I'm n-not here?"

Yuuri looked directly at Wolfram. "What do _you_ want, Wolf?"

"You're being a nuisance on my ship." Gwendel glared.

Wolfram hugged himself. "I-I want to stay with Yuuri."

"Out of the question. He's filled your head with delusions and being a hero to save you when he fails to protect you."

"No! That's not true!" Wolfram pushed passed him and clung to Yuuri. "D-don't take me away from him again!" Tears formed on Wolfram's face.

Waltorana blinked at his nephew's behavior. "Wolfram?"

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram and wrapped his arm around his waist then looked up to meet Waltorana's gaze. "Waltorana, I will protect him. I've promised him and I'll promise you. I love Wolfram," Yuuri looked down at Wolfram again. "So much." Wolfram continued to cling onto Yuuri trying his hardest to keep those damned teards from falling in front of everyone. He was an emotional wreck to begin with. Now this issue with Waltorana was throwing him out of balance completely.

"Love can only do so much, your Highness. Rescuing someone is all well and good. But if you have to rescue them, then you've already failed in protecting them, haven't you?"

Yuuri wrapped his other arm around Wolfram in a protective manner.

"I think you've spoken enough, Waltorana." Gwendel glared at the man and moved between Yuuri and he.

"I will not let it happen again. You have my word." Yuuri's expression was dead serious.

Waltorana completely ignored Gwednel. "Have I? Is your word really that good? How many times have you said that, hmm? You even told Wolfram that man would never come back. Do you remember that? My sources sure do. Then he did come back. What good is your word?"

Yuuri tightened his embrace around the slightly shaking Wolfram. "I will make sure he never comes back again." He then looked down at Wolfram, one hand stroking the back of his head to comfort him. "We should get you to rest."

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I don't want to rest."

"We will have further discussions, your Highness, before I consent to allowing Wolfram to return with you to Blood Pledge Castle."

"Then let us discuss at a place we may relax. Gwendel is there such a place here?" Yuuri looked to the taller man.

"There is, your Highness."

"Then we shall go there to talk."

Waltorana nodded his agreement then moved to Wolfram, gently touching his shoulder. "Wolfram, I hear you've not eaten in several days. Why don't you at least do that?" His voice changed instantly when he spoke to him.

"What?! Now wonder Gisela said you looked sickly! We must find some good nutrients for you." Gunter shook his head.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram carefully as he kissed his head. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"I don't know." Wolfram responded quietly.

"Lord von Kliest, Lord von Voltaire. Please see that Wolfram is properly fed as the King as I dsicuss." Waltorana suggested.

"I am not leaving Wolfram's side, Waltorana. We can just get something prepared for all of us. Is that okay with you, Wolfram? We can have a variety of things for you to try." Yuuri smiled down at Wolfram.

"I-" Wolfram closed his mouth and nodded. He wasn't hungry but didn't mention it. "I suppose that is alright."

Yuuri smiled and gestured for Gwendel to lead them into the room. A large table and several chairs rested in the middle much like in Gwendel's office back at the castle. "Thank you." He sat down and pulled Wolfram down onto his lap, wrapping his arms carefully around his waist.

Gwendel shut the door behind everyone after having sent one of the men to have food prepared and brought in.

Wolfram felt very uncomfortable in that room. He would have preferred going with Gunter and Gwendel and eating alone to sitting in a room full of people and listen to them discuss what to do with him.

Waltorana took his own seat, watching Yuuri carefully and noted how the other held onto Wolfram. "Now then. First I would apologize for the way I greeted you earlier, Your Highness. Please forgive it." He bowed his head then looked back at him to continue. "However, I still do not believe that Wolfram can be left in your care at this present time.

"And is your belief only founded on the actions of another person? Wolf, do you believe that you will be safe when you return with us?"

Wolfram hesitated before answering. "A-as soon as he's gone." He admitted and looked down at his hands resting on the table.

"I have been worried for his safetly for quite some time. Rumors and other bits of information have passed through my office." Waltorana pressed.

"What have you heard? Rumors are just rumors." Yuuri responded as he watched Wolfram.

"Well, one you surely have heard about? Dai Cimaron's involvement in Wolfram's kidnapping was no accident. They were simply two minutes too late."

Wolfram looked up at him. "What?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at Waltorana. "What do you mean?"

"Originally, Dai Cimaron had planned to capture Wolfram as the Demon King's fiancé. The day of your supposed wedding would have been the perfect opportunity."

"I don't think they could have succeeded." Yuuri responded.

"You mean like that man shouldn't have succeeded? My sources say that Dai Cimeron's agents witnessed the initial attack. Have you not wondered how they had a carriage ready so quickly?" Waltorana watched everyone in the room as he spoke. Both hands clasped together on the table.

"I had wondered but I assumed that they didn't want to stay for the entire ceremony. I can't believe they wanted to do such." Yuuri shook his head. Though the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He subconsciously tightened his arms around Wolfram which caused the other to wince.

"I believe it. Obviously, threatening the Demon King himself wasn't working. Therefore, they had to find a better option. Also, this leads me to believe that they will indeed try again."

"I do not think they will. They won't be able to even if they did. Wolfram can protect himself just as easily as I can protect him."

Woflram nodded. "I can." He sat up a little straighter. "In Demon country they don't-"

"That isn't the issue here. It only takes a moment of vulnerability. Unless you plan to never sleep again, there is no guarantee."

"I know that even in our sleep he is safe. I will make sure of that." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram. "I won't leave your side."

Waltorana shook his head. "I apologize but that isn't enough for me. From what I've heard, 'things' happened with you in the room."

"Don't mention that!" Wolfram snapped.

A blush covered Yuuri's face as he looked Waltorana. "What we do in our private room is none of your business."

"No, you misunderstand. While you believe it was kept somewhat a secret, I am well aware, and Wolfram I apologize for saying this, Wolfram was harmed in your very presence." Waltorana gave Yuuri a grave look.

"It was the one time I failed to protect you. Woflram…" Yuuri's voice faltered. "It won't happen again." Wolfram tensed slightly as he looked back down at his hands. Now that Waltorana had brought it up, the night started to replay itself in his head.

"Failure is intolerable."

"It won't happen again, Waltorana. I promise you that."

The converstatioan halted for a moment as Gwendel opened the door for the soldier who brought in a large tray of food and set it down on the table between them all. Wolfram tensed and looked up at Gwendel hoping that he'd take him out with him but sighed as Gwendel left the room again, closing the door behind him.

"Promises to me are empty. It is not I that needs them." Waltorana spoke up again.

"Then what do you need?" Yuuri asked then smiled at Wolfram. "What do you want?" He gestured at the tray.

"Wolfram. In Bielefeld lands. At least for now until things are settled for certain." Waltorana leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"I am sorry but I can not let that happen. Wolfram, you want to come with me right? I guess I could go to Bielefeld lands with you, if you wished for me to, instead."

Waltorana shook his head. "Absolutely not. The point here is to defer the belief that Wolfram is still your fiancé."

"That will not happen. I love Wolfram too much. He will be my husband soon." Yuuri defended.

"Then you are damning his future."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram seriously. "Wolfram, do you think I am?"

Wolfram hadn't responded nor listened for a while. His hands in his lap distracted him as he focused on shoving unwanted memories out of his mind. He hadn't heard anything of what the two said, including the question. He stared at his knuckles which were white with tension. Waltorana arched a brow at the lack of response.

"W-wolfram?" Yuuri touched his hand. "Do you think I am?"

Wolfram blinked and jerked his head up. "Sorry!" He tensed with the realization that he'd spoken more loudly than necessary. "I- I ah…"

"It's alright. You don't have to answer."

Waltorana tilted his head to the side. "I see, well then."

Wolfram was now very aware that he'd missed something but was unsure of what to do.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram. He knew he wanted to stay together. He knew that Wolfram still wanted to marry him. He just couldn't let Waltorana get to him. "I love you so much."

Wolfram nodded and turned so that he could curl up a little despite his injuries and leaned his head on Yuuri's houlder.

"Nevertheless. It is in his best interest to return with me to my ship at this time. You may visit once we have returned."

"I am not leaving Wolfram's side. And I will not talk about it, Waltorana." Yuuri met the man's gaze harshly.

A start of a glare touched Waltorana's eyes. "Whose best interest are you keeping in that statement?"

Yuuri returned the same look. "I am keeping both of our interests in mind." He then smiled gently at Wolfram. "Right, Wolf?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something then stopped as he got a look from Waltorana. He nodded his head slightly instead.

"Think about it this way. Your daughter Gretta. If her engagement to someone put her in peril many times, some of which are unforgettable, would you feel the same as I?" Waltorana held up his hand in question.

Yuuri thought it over a moment and realized that Waltorana had a valid point. "I guess I would but, Wolfram, I will let you decide."

"Well, Wolfram?" Waltorana looked at him expectantly.

"I-" Wolfram bit his lip. "I'd really rather-" He felt his stomach churn at the familiar feeling of sea sickness. "Excuse me." He covered his mouth and ran for the door.

Yuuri reached a hand out for him as he ran out. "Ah, excuse me." He stood up and looked at Waltorana. "I'm doing the best for both of us."

* * *

Akane sighed as he finally loosened the ropes about his wrists and pulled his gag free from his mouth. How irritating to be left all alone down in that lonely cell. He stood up and reached into his pocket where he'd managed to hide a key after snatching it off one of the guards. "Too easy." He laughed quietly to himself as he let himself out of the cell. He opened the door to the room which greatly surprised the guard and quickly yanked him inside. He slammed the man against the wall twice then threw him into the cell and slammed the door shut. "Thanks for watching me, but I need to go out for a bit." Akane waved to the stunned guard as he left the room, the key on the floor.

He walked up the stairs and saw Wolfram's fleeing figure as he disappeared onto the main deck. "Well, well." He hummed to himself and walked up to the main deck after him. He saw the boy leaned over the ship's railing as he dry wretched into the ocean, nothing coming up but bile. He leaned against his back and whispered into his ear. "You're looking good as ever."

Wolfram heard Akane's voice and his eyes widened. He gasped and spun around to run, a scream on his lips. No sooner had the man spoken before Gwendel was there. The larger twisted Akane's arm up behind his back and shoved him hard toward the ground. Without mercy Gwendel bashed Akane's head against the deck until it started to bleed and he stood up again, positive that the man was unconscious. Then, as if nothing had happened he turned to Wolfram. "Have you eaten?"

Wolfram's eyes were wide as he breathed on the border of hyperventilating. His legs trembled and he leaned heavily against the railing to keep from falling. He stared at Akane on the ground before something in the back of his mind recognized Gwendel's voice. He slowly moved his eyes up to Gwendel's face and shook his head.

Gwendel watched as a few soldiers retrieved Akane and took him back to the cell. "Keep two guards watch on him this time. In the room." He then returnes his attention to Wolfram. "We need to get you some food. Wolfram, that man will never touch you again. He _will_ learn this."

Wolfram trembled a little then moved forward quickly to cling to Gwendel. He didn't care if his eldest brother saw his weakness anymore. He shook his head. "Can't eat."

Gwendel pulled Wolfram close, both arms wrapping around him. "Wolfram, it's alright." He said in a soft voice.

Wolfram clung to him for a while longer until he was able to calm himself down. He then swallowed, ashamed of his bevior and scared to look his elder brother in the eye.

"You will be fine, Wolfram. You are a strong soldier." Gwendel gave him a serious look.

Wolfram nodded and mentally talked himself into releasing the front og Gwendel's coat then stepped back and away. I apologize for you having seen that."

"Don't apologize. We never apologize for such actions." Gwendel responded softly.

"I-" Wolfram stood a little straighter. "Yes, Big Brother."

"Now. You need your rest, Wolfram. You need to get regain your strength so that you can fight for yourself."

Wolfram shook his head and looked at Gwendel with a little defiance. "No. I don't want to rest."

"Wolfram, resting will help."

"No, it won't."

* * *

Waltorana had stood to follow after Wolfram then thought better of it as he faced Yuuri. "You are doing what you believe is the best, but your judgement is very much biased by your emotions, not your mind."

"It is based on my information and by my love. I can't let him go." Yuuri responded.

"If you truly love someone, then you know when it's best to let them go." Waltorana kept distinct eye contact.

"And if you love them enough you will fight for them no matter what happens."

"You can fight from a distance." Waltorana answered.

"I won't. I will fight will all my heart to keep him close." Yuuri nodded.

Waltorana folded one arm over his chest. The other touched his forehead. "Think it over again. Think with your brain, not your heart for a moment. It is _you_ that puts Wolfram in this kind of danger."

"I ah-" _Do I really put Wolfram in that much danger? I love him so much I don't what what I'll do if he leaves now._ Yuuri thought it through again and realized that maybe, just maybe. Waltorana was right. "May I come with you to Bielefeld lands?"

"For a short time but I really must insist you don't stay long. Even stay aboard your own ship as we travel. _You_ are responsible for that man."

"Indeed I am. I will make sure that he does nothing. And I do not want your ship out of our sight. Once we get to Shin Makaku, I will return with you then I will take him home."

Waltorana nodded his agreement.

Yuuri sighed not really happy with the result but knew it was better for Wolfram. Wheither they likd it or not. "Shall we return you to your ship, then?"

"I think that would be best. Now, to find Wolfram." Waltorana turned and moved for the door, just a few strides behind Yuuri as they made their way up the stairs to the main deck. Neither had heard any noise from Akane's escape and assault on Wolfram.

Yuuri spotted Wolfram with Gwendel and felt concern well up in him. "Wolfram?"

"Ah, your Highness." Gwendel looked at Yuuri with a serious expression on his face.

Wolfram shook his head again. "Y-yuuri."

Waltorana walked closely behind Yuuri and stepped to the side of him. "It has been decided. Come, Wolfram." He held out his hand.

Wolfram's eyes widened as he looked between Waltorana and Yuuri. It seemed they weren't giving him the choice to stay or not. "Yes, sir." He bowed his head submissively.

Yuuri walked up to Wolfram and hugged him then kissed his cheek. "I will return with you to Bielefeld Castle. But you are going to take his ship, alright?"

"What is going on here?" Gwendel stepped forward not at all liking what he heard.

"Gwendal, Wolfram is going to ride with Waltorana until we get back to Shin Makaku and then I will go with them for a while." Yuuri explained.

Wolfram flushed at Yuuri's affection and nodded. "I understand.

"It is for the best." Waltorana finished.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's cheek again and touched his face with his fingers. "Be safe. I will come for you, alright? Don't worry about anything."

"Waltorana. Don't break your promise to his Highness." Gwendel said with a slight glare.

"Hey, be careful okay? H-he umm, escaped for a minute." Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand.

Waltorana tilted his head and quickly masked his alarm. "Even more reason to leave this ship. Wolfram." He moved over and put his arm around Wolfram's shoulders, directing hom toward his gaurds as they prepared the small boat to transfer them. "I didn't make any promises, Lord von Voltaire." He then disappeared over the edge to the boat after one guard who carried Wolfram down into it.

Yuuri didn't quite pay attention to what Wolfram had said, more distracted by Waltorana's behavior and words. He balled his hands into fists as the small boat started the short journey between ships. "We must keep their ship in sight at all times. And Akane- is he?"

"He will not escape again. There are guards keeping a firm watch on him now."

"Good. I do not want to see him until we have to take him off this ship. Gwendal?" Yuuri looked up at him. "Will Wolfram be okay there, with him?"

"He will be safe, yes."

Yuuri walked to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing as he waved to Wolfram and offered a smile that he prayed look more real than it felt. "I can't bare to loose sight of him."

Wolfram nestled quietly on one of the benches and held onto the edge with his strong hand. He watched Yuuri's figure grow smaller but didn't return the wave as he was afraid he'd topple over. Small boats even worse than ships on his sea sickness.

"I understand. We all don't want to let him go." Gwendel put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri stared out at the sea long after Wolfram had been taken aboard the slightly smaller ship. "Will you really be alright, Wolfram?" He asked the wind.

* * *

"Wolfram, I know this is hard on you, but it's for the best at this time, to keep you as far from that man as possible. You may even be able to eat and rest while aboard my ship." Waltorana watched his nephew take in the new surroundings.

Wolfram simply nodded. "I understand." He sighed and looked back at the ship he'd just left.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram." Waltorana closed his eyes then nodded to the soldier entrusted with his care.

"Prince Wolfram, if you will follow me?" The soldier asked then lead him down a set of stairs to a large cabin with a sea window just above ater level. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just. I'd like some time to myself, than you." Wolfram walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He curled in on himself, holding onto the corner of the pillow with his hand. The soldier excused himself and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you're doing okay, Yuuri. It must have been so hard on you." He felt tears touch his eyes as he thought about. He didn't want to be separated. Not after desperately wanting Yuuri to save him. To hold him in his arms and comfort him. But now there was nothing to be done about it. He stared out the small window and lost complete track of time. Even his stomach forgot to churn as he eventually fell asleep alone.

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Waltorana, Gunter written by me.**

**Yuuri, Yozak, Gwendel, soldier, Akane written by Vavila.**

**Gwendel and Yozak heavily modified by me.**

**All editing and novelizations by me.**

**Aww...they are separated again. But at least Wolfram is safe from Akane now, right?**

**Thanks for reading this far! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Rated M for a reason. Just a reminder.**

* * *

Yuuri pushed himself away from the edge of the ship. "So, Akane escaped did he?" He said to no one in particular. He clenched his fists at his sides and turned on his heel to walk back down the stairs. He was overcome with the desire to confront Akane. What he would do once he got there, he didn't know.

Conrart stepped from his room just as Yuuri passed. "Ah, your Highness. How was your rest?" He offered a warm smile which Yuuri returned with a raged expression. He put his hand on the door that would lead down the cells.

Yozak stepped out behind Conrart to greet Yuuri then noticed his expression. "You Majesty, please calm down." Yuuri merely shifted his gaze from Conrart to Yozak, changing to a glare. He hadn't transferred into his Moah form, but he was dangerously close.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" Conrart reached towards himi as he moved.

"Akane let himself out. He may have touched Wolfram and needs to pay for what he has done." Yuuri responded evenly.

"He escaped?" Conrart shook his head to clear it quickly before losing his own wits. "Ah, you really shouldn't go down there. Who knows what will happen if you see him? You're already this angry, and don't you think you would be told by Wolfram himself?"

"Waltorana told me before he took him onto his own ship. He said it would be safer for Wolfram there."

Conrart gave him a confused look. "Waltorana? Wait, do you mean that Wolfram is not on this ship?" Conrart's voice pitched slightly though it was barely noticeable at all.

"Yes. It was what Wolfram wanted as well. He will be safe there, right? I didn't want him to go but Wolfram will be safe there?" Yuuri turned to face him, his eyes changing again. He expressed worry and concern rather than anger.

Conrart blinked and leaned back a little. "Yes, of course he will be. Waltorana treats and cares for him like he were his own son. Nothing will happen to Wolfram aboard that ship."

"I know but I have a feeling, Conrart. I have a feeling that I won't be able to see him any time soon. I know I have to be strong for him and Waltorana promised that I can go with them back to Bielefeld lands but..." Yuuri's voice trailed off at the end.

Conrart titled his head a little and let his hand rest on Yuuri's shoulder. "It will be alright. Waltorana knows what he is doing and it's in order to protect Wolfram, is it not?"

"Yes but _I _want to protect him as well. Conrart, I fell like I'm failing him by not being there."

Conrart closed his eyes in a silent sigh. "Your Majesty, " He opened his eyes to look at him. "You really mustn't feel that way at all. Wolfram know you want to be with him. He knows you want to protect him and take care of him. At the same time, he knows that Waltorana wants the same thing. As you know, it's hard to go against your parent, whether are your parent by blood or just a figure."

"I understand. And so, for him I will be strong. I have to be strong for Gretta too and the rest of the kingdom. As long as I don't see Akane I think I will be fine." Yuuri took in a deep breath the let it leave his lungs again.

"Unfortunatly you'll have to face him when you return him to Earth. And somehow force him to stay." Conrart said. He knew it would be difficult but they'd have to somehow convince the police of his guilt. At the very least he had assaulted Yuuri. That was something they could start with if anything.

"I know that. I just need time to think. Everytime someone mentions him I can't control my emotions." Yuuri focused on unclenching his fists.

"Then some food and rest, yes? You'll be feeling much better in no time." Conrart smiled at him.

"Ah yes they had prepared us some food but we never got the chance to eat it. Would you like to join me? You, too of course, Yozak."

"Breakfast with the Captain and Your Majesty? I don't think I can say no." Yozak gave him a grin and a wink.

Conrart chuckled softly then pulled Yuuri closer into a sort of 'it's going to be alright' hug. "Now then, let's eat."

Yuuri nodded his head and smiled. He lead the two to the room where he had discussed with Waltorana. The tray still sat in the center of the table, untouched. "Good, it's still here." He took a seat and reached out for some of the fruit there.

Conrart smiled as he sat across from Yuuri and waited for Yozak to be seated before he took anything for himself. "Now then, what plans do you have? Care to talk things out? Frustrations, worries, fantasies, lame jokes, anything?"

"have to take Akane back home. But I don't want to do that without Wofram at my side and my family. But I wish to have a wedding before having to take my parents back but I want Akane gone before then as well." Yuuri sighed and took a half-hearted bite of his apple-like fruit. He couldn't really remember the name of it.

"Ah, so then you are of two minds about the situation then? I see how troubling it is for you. This really must be a hard decision. Can you not take Akane back as soon as we return? Or perhaps leaving him in a dungeon cell. As time passes by here differently, he wouldn't really be missed back on Earth, am I correct?"

"The time skip shouldn't be much of a difference as time does move back very slowly. I don't think he will be missed for an hour or two, no. But I do want him gone but I don't know how I am going to keep him from returning with us."

Conrart leaned one elbow on the table then cradled his chin in his hand. "Perhaps? No." He shook his head. "I had thought of pressing charages against him, but I'd hate to put Wolfram through that. At least from what I understand, he'd have to tell a group of people everything. Though being it an Earth council, that would prove very difficult."

"Pressing charges? As if to put Akane in jail for what he had done?" Yuuri swallowed his bit of fruit then looked at Conrart. "It may be too much for Wolfram, but not a bad idea."

"Is this 'jail' like our dungeons?"

"I had thought perhaps it may 'convince' Akane to give up on his on-commings onto both you and Wolfram." Conrart directed his attention to Yozak. "In a way. On Earth they have jails and prisons for criminals where they keep them all locked away for a set amount of years. Some are even put on death penalty. Though I haven't read into it much as I haven't really been there for educational purposes."

"They do." Yuuri looked at Conrart. "Though we can only get Akane put into prison for years, not death penalty. In Japan that's reserve for serial killers and traitors. But…I don't want to make Wolfram go through the process of proving guilt."

"I understand completely. I don't want to put him through that either. I've heard it is almost as traumatizing as the event in the beginning. The victim is scrutinized, doubted, forced to relive every detail." Conrart looked down at his small plate.

"Yes I have heard the same, though I never really paid much attention." He slowly started to eat again. "Conrart, when we return, are we really planning for war?"

"I really don't know. Though I believe we can stop it if we play our cards right. The damage was caused by them, with help from Akane of course. So therefore, it is out responsibility to see it through to the end."

"I just want it all to end as soon as possible. What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not really sure what our best course of action would be at this point. Though they never found out you were ever there, so there really isn't a cause for a declaration of war on their end. However, apparently some believed His Emminence to be you."

"Ah, really? Well…I guess I can see that." Yuuri looked down at the table for a moment. He really had endangered Murata's life by making him go out. "So all we have to do is not to declare war, correct? Or do you think they are going to find a way?"

"They may find a way. After all, Akane killed several of their soldiers. As I was told while in the dungeons."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly. "He killed them?" He hadn't known Akane was that violent of a man. Suddenly he was all that much more grateful to have Wolfram safely onboard the other ship. "Well than that complicates things. He is not a Demo,n but that's not going to stop Dai Cimaron from blaming us."

"Demon no, but he is a double black. There is no way to convince them otherwise. Though the fact that he had Wolfram with him confuses that matter altogether."

"Yes it does. It confuses not only them but the people of our kingdom as well. I don't know how I'm going to explain this.

Conrart nodded. "Of course, that is always the hard part. Ah-" Conrart sat up a little straighter. "I've only just realized that Wolfram is not returning to Blood Pledge Castle. Mother will be distraught."

"I will be going to Bielefeld lands in a few days to get him and bring him back with us. She will not have to worry." Yuuri responded.

"You believe Waltorana will allow you to do so?"

"I do yes. He promised me I would be allowed to visit. I will merely force my point upon him. I believe that he is a man of his word."

Conrart watched him a moment. He knew Waltorana wouldn't promise such a thing. Not when he seemed to have pushed hard enough to have Wolfram aboard his own ship.

"Well, he didn't really _promise, _but he will." Yuuri nodded to finish up his thought.

"I think he will allow a visit at the very least. It's all a complicated mess right now. I'm only glad this time it's not political. At any rate thouh, we can't really do much until we reach land."

"I agree. So Conrart, did anything happen when you were with Wolfram?" Yuuri had been burning to ask but feared the answer.

"Ah, nothing really at all. No one touched Wolfram at all except for the doctor. Though some of the guards weren't very kind in their language."

"I couldn't expect more from them. They are ruthless. I at least I expect they where." Yuuri nodded a little relieved.

"I wouldn't say ruthless but rather quite rude and derogatory. Though I believe Wolfram was asleep for most of it, or rather...passed out from exhaustion."

"Well I'm glad he didn't have to sit through more of that pain. I'm glad he's safe now." Yuuri smiled a little.

"As am I. I was appalled by some of the accusations they made. But it's all in the past now." Conrart nodded.

"Yes it is." Yuuri replied although he wanted to know what Conrart meant by accusations. "So Conrart do you think it's plausable to get another wedding prepared?"

Conrart smiled. "Of course. Though I would wait until Wolfram is ready to be around people again."

"Ah that I agree on. I just really want to finally finish it. Wolfram was so excited." Yuuri looked out towards the small window as if he could see him.

"He really was. He waited faithfully for so long. You really made him extremely happy."

"I know and I won't let Akane take away that happiness that we had. Not at all. Conrart I will give him the perfect wedding."

"A perfect wedding would be one with you and he. That's all he really wants."

"That is what I'm going to give him. The crowd already got why they wanted. They can come to the reception."

"An excellent choice, your Highness."

"Of course I would want famiy to be there as well. Don't you agree?" Yuuri looked back at him.

"Family only wedding? Then the rest at the reception. That would seem the best suited." Conrart nodded.

"I agree!" Yuuri smiled. "Then our famiy will finally be complete. Gretta wil finally be Wolfram's official daughter."

Conrart smiled. "Yes she will be. And the world will know that you and Wolfram belong to each other."

"And no one will be able to change it!" Yuuri pulled down a fist in front of his face. "Conrart, I can't wait." He said before stuffing a bite into his mouth.

Conrart chuckled and clasped his hands together on the table. "I know. I'm glad to see you so excited over this."

"I am too. I need to be for Wolfram. We have to prepare everything all over again. Except for letting our mothers get in charge of it."

"They will surely run the festivities afterwards. But that's quite alright. I'm sure that you and Wolfram wouldn't want to take care of it yourselves. Besides, for most people anyway, you only get married once."

"That is true. And we will have it the way we want it." Yuuri set down his food and looked at them. "Conrad, Yozak, will you do something special for me?"

"Oh? What is that, Your Majesty?" Conrart leaned forward a little. Yozak slowed his chewing to listen as well.

"Will you go into the town and find the finest jewelers around? And will you ask him to make a small chained necklace with green stones? The same green as Wolfram's eyes. I want to give him something when I visit."

"I believe we can handle that." Conrart smiled.

"And I know just the place." Yozak added.

"Thank you." Yuuri looked back out towards the sea. "How much longer until we are at land?"

"A few more hours, Highness. You remember our ships do not travel with engines as they do on Earth."

"I know. Sometimes I want to show Annissina things from Earth that would be useful here."

"And that wouldn't be proper at all. You must let us progress normally, your Majesty." Conrart chuckled. "If you will excuse me? I've a few things to discuss with Gwendel."

"Yes, I will." Yuuri smiled and watched as Conrart left, followed after by Yozak. He sighed and finished eating, a smile on his face.

"What are you going to talk about?" Yozak asked.

"Just a few things to get up to speed while I was away." Conrart sighed.

"That's understandable."

Gwendel approached the moment Conrart stepped up on the main deck. "How is His Highness doing?"

"Quite well actually. He's just finishing up eating and then I believe he will go to rest."

"At least one of us can relax. We will be arriving in a few hours. Did he tell you that Wolfram went with Waltorana von Bielefeld?"

"I was informed of that, yes." Conrart nodded his head then gestured towards the conference room on the main deck. "Come, let's go somewhere to talk and catch up while we travel."

Gwendel followed after Conrart, leaving Yozak on his own. The discussion lasted a few hours as they talked over the events from the passed few days as well as what happened while Conrart was absent. Conrart brought up Yuuri's desire to quell the war still, even after Dai Cimaron's involvement and the two discussed ways to deter any future attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Waltorana's ship, Wolfram continued to sleep peacefully. Even his sea sickness had eased away in his exhaustion. His mind was empty, emotionless as a doll. Part of it was because he didn't want to think at all. If he did, he knew he would end up reliving his horrors once again. He was left on his own until a soldier was sent to gently wake him that afternoon.

"Excellency, we are landed. Everyone is preparing to disembark and make way for Bielefeld Castle." The soldier said once as he shook his shoulder carefully.

Wolfram nodded groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yes, thank you." He sat up slowly and looked around. His stomach growled in protest of its famished state. "Ah, please have something prepared in the carriage for me? I don't think I could ride in this health."

The soldier nodded with a gentle smile and left him. Wolfram stood and changed from his uniform into a simplet outfit more suited for travel. He attached a sword to his hip before he dared leave the room. He walked out and up the stairs, albeit somewhat stiffly and breathed in the fresh air. He looked out over the land of his home. "Finally." He breathed out then, with the assistance of a guard, walked down the ramp onto the land. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he watched the preparations for travel.

* * *

Akane listened to the sounds of footsteps above him as the ship made port. He looked around him in the room and smirked at the two guards who leaned sleeping against the walls. They had gone over a day without sleep and the monotonous job of guarding their prisoner had lulled them into slumber. His dark eyes searched the room and found the small chair where his personal items had been stored. He smirked again and moved to the bars and reached through. His finger barely graced the seat of the chair as he struggled to reach further until he was able to coax the chair close enough to snatch his things away. One of the guards stirred in his sleep and Akane froze, watching him with narrowed eyes. A few moments passed as he fell back into sleep. Akane pocketed his handcuffs and knife. He then slipped the coil of thin rope back into his other pocket. An Earth item for sure. The guards had been confused by it's strength yet small diameter. He then turned to the window above him and smiled up at it.

_Those strange ideals this country has. A window in each cell? How easily a prisoner could escape._ Akane scoffed as he pulled himself up and through the window before dropping into the ocean. The ship's design had aided him in escape although it's purpose was to make sure the prisoners could get out should something happen to the ship.

Akane swam to the shore and quickly dodged into the forest. "Oh how surprised Wolfram is going to be when I see him again." Akane said to himself as he hid watching the preparations. It looked like the new men were preparing a carriage to travel, while the other ship still maintained all of its belongings. He shook out his hair and watched as Yuuri ran down the ramp to the ground. His eyes narrowed as he watched.

Yuuri ran towards Wolfram and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Wolf, you're safe."

Wolfram gasped in surprise. "A-ah! Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned him around and kissed him gently, chuckling at the hand that pressed against his chest. "You will be protected while I am away, correct?"

Wolfram's face flushed deeply at the kiss and he blinked at Yuuri a moment. "Yes, of course. The Bielefeld soldiers are with us." A tiny smile touched his lips then he hugged Yuuri, pulling himself close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. Those few hours apart was too much. But I'm going to be leaving you for longer in order to figure out how to deal with everything. I know you'll be safe and I will return in a few days to come and see you. So don't worry, alright?"

"Don't worry about me. You are still the King and have to take care of lots of business. I'll be alright. Waltorana will do everything he needs to."

"And I'll do anything I need to for you. If something is wrong, or if you just miss me. Send a dobe and I will come right away, no matter what I'm doing."

Wolfram sighed and shook his head hugging Yuuri tightly to him and let his head rest on Yuuri's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. I could use the rest this will hopefully allow me."

"And you can get a good meal as well. How are you feeling? I can bring Gretta when I come, if you'd like?"

"I'm just getting over being aboard a ship for so long. Not to mention many days without food. Though, I did refuse it up until now."

Yuuri's expression softened. "Wolfram, I love you, so much. When we get home together, we will have our wedding the way we want it. Just family. What do you say?"

"I-I'd love that." Wolfram flushed again and looked up at Yuuri. His smile grew genuine.

"I will make sure it happens. Our mothers can prepare the after party but the ceremony will be only with family and close friends. Just like we wanted."

Wolfram nodded as his smile widened further. "I can't wait, Yuuri. Please take care of things swiftly so that I may come come?"

"I will. And when I come to visit in a few days I will be taking you home with me. I promise you that." Yuuri kissed him once more. "You're so precious to me." He gently put a hand in Wolfram's hair and brushed it back off his face.

Wolfram leaned into the kiss for a moment, not wanting to let go and smiled at Yuuri, though it didn't quite reach his eyes yet. "I love you, Yuuri. So much it hurts."

"I know. Wolfram, I know. Just think about me if you have nightmares okay? Just think about how we are going to be a happy family with Gretta."

Wolfram nodded. "Yuuri-"

"Wolfram! We must be off now. Please come." Waltorana called to him.

"Y-yes sir." Wolfram looked back to Yuuri and pecked him quickly then buried his face in his chest as he hugged him tightly.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and held him close before he let go and but a hand underneath his chin. "Wolfra, be strong like I know you are." He kissed him once more, letting it linger a few seconds. "I love you, Wolfram. I'll come for you. I promise."

Wolfram sucked on his bottom lip and nodded. "I'll be waiting for you. Be careful." He looked up at the soldier that had gently taken his elbow and let him lead him away. "I love you, Yuuri!" He called before his back turned.

Yuuri smiled as he watched Wolfram leave. The smile quickly faded once Wolfram was safely inside the carriage and the caravan started to pull away. Soldiers walked around the carriage as well as a few on horseback as they moved down the pathway. "Wolfram…" He waited until he couldn't see the carriage anymore before he turned and walked back to the small group near his ship. "Conrart, I'm ready."

* * *

Akane smirked then frowned as he felt a wave of sickness come over him as he watched Yuuri with Wolfram. He narrowed his eyes at watched Yuuri go back to his ship. "So, they are separating." He grinned devilishly. He moved through the forest to keep up with the carriage. "I will clean him from your lips, Wolfie." Akane said to himself then moved with silence. He'd enjoyed his time with Wolfram enough to start disliking Yuuri. He would only get in his way now. There was no longer room for Yuuri in his plans and he'd make sure to get rid of him when the chance came. But first, he had to get to Wolfram.

* * *

Wolfram sighed as he watched out the window of the small carriage as it moved slowly down the path. He knew it was going to be a long journey but that was alright. He was given time to himself like he wanted. A picnic basket sat beside him on the bench and he plucked a sandwhich from it and nibbled absently. His stomach finally happy at being fed. He started into a lull as he rode, completely losing track of time once again. His mind thinking only of the scenery before him. He eventually dozed off again, the sandwhich finished. His hand rested absently over his wounded side.

* * *

Conrart nodded to Yuuri as he approached. "Our horses are ready. We'll be able to reach Blood Pledge castle faster by land. I will travel with you, as will Yozak."

Yuuri nodded his head. "Shouri, Murata and the others are going to stay on the ship then?"

"Yes, they are. No need rounding up more horses for them. The ship will arrive a few hours after we do, so it'll be fine."

"Alright then, lead the way, Conrad." Yuuri smiled and mounted up onto the horse provided.

"Onward then, your Majesty." Conrart clucked his tongue and the horse started forward. "Yozak, we're off!"

"Man I've been waiting to feel the wind through my hair again!" Yozak grinned as he took up the rear.

"And they are going to lock Akane up when we get home, right?" Yuuri asked just to be sure. Though he already knew the answer.

"Right you are. You won't have to worry about him for now." Conrart responded.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. I know I have to take him back to Earth. But I don't know what to do after that."

"You'll figure something out. You always do." Conrart then smiled over his shoulder at him. "Ride well, Majesty!"

"You the same!" Yuuri laughed.

Conrart laughed in response and snapped the reigns driving the horse to a light run. He hoped to get to the castle as quickly as possible so that everything could be taken care of in a timely manner. The small group rode through the countryside without event for several hours. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the sunshine on his face as they rode. It felt so good to be back, to not have to worry about much of anything. He watched Conrart riding in front of him, glad to have him with him. They slowed twice to offer the horses a break before they stopped to eat a late lunch.

Yuuri dismounted his horse and pressed his hand to his back. "How much further until we get there?"

"Another few hours hard ride. We'll let the horses rest an hour then head out again." Conrart responded.

"Okay. Do we have anything to eat? I'm hungry." Yuuri admitted and his stomach growled to emphasize the phrase.

"Of course." Conrart stepped down from his horse and pulled a sack of sandwhiches from one of the packs. "How are these, then?" He handed one to Yuuri then another to Yozak.

"Perfect." Yuuri too the sandwhich and sat down on the grass to each. One leg crossed over the other as he leaned back on his hand. He ate it quietly while staring up at the sky.

* * *

Wolfram blinked his eyes open when the carriage had stopped and peered out to see the men circling and feeding their horses. Some lead the beasts to the water for a drink. "Ah, resting period I assume." Wolfram unlatched the carriage door and stepped out. The warm sun's rays touched his back gently as he stretched, albeit carefully so that he would tear any of the wounds Gisela had worked hard to heal. "I wonder where Waltorana is?" He looked around then spotted him several yards away, speaking to his head of command. He sighed and watched the group of men for a few more minutes.

Akane had kept up easily with the carriage despite staying hidden in the forest. With the walking soldiers determining the pace, it wasn't difficult at all. He watched as the men set up a small late lunch and ate their food. The carriage left hardly attended as none of them found any reason to fear for Wolfram's safety. No one knew where he was, not even those at Blood Pledge Castle. Therfore, there was no reason for Dai Cimaron to suspect that's where he wasn't heading. He watched Wolfram step down from the carriage and his smirk changed to a smile. Finally, there he was. He watched carefully as the guards settled in, satisfied that an ambush wasn't about to happen. He then moved swiftly from the forest, which edge the path closely. It was only a few strides distance which he closed in seconds. He wrapped one arm around Wolfram's waist, the other hand covering his mouth. "I found you again my love." He lifted Wolfram from his feet and pulled him back into the forest, keeping an eye on the guards, None of whom suspected anything as of yet.

Wolfram heart instantly raced as he tried for the sword at his belt but was unable to get to it. Akane's arm pinned both his arm and the sword down. He struggled desperately. His hand instead tried to pull Akane's from his mouth. His already weakened body wasn't much of a fight and he knew it. None of the soldiers turned to chase them. He hadn't been able to make enough of a sound to warn them.

Akane pushed Wolfram against a tree and used the backdrop to hold him as he yanked the thin rope from his pocket. He grabbed one of Wolfram's flailing wrists then released his mouth only to cover it with his own as he reached for the other hand.

"HE- ! Mmf!" Wolfram tried to scream for help but Akane had moved too quickly for it to make any difference. Akane's strong, skilled hands managed to capture both of Wolfram's. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to stuff a cloth into Wolfram's mouth to quiet him then took each wrist and forced Wolfram's body to turn and pressed him to the ground as he wrenched his wrists behind his back and tied them securely. He then sat on Wolfram's back as he grabbed the kicking legs and quickly tied them together at the ankles.

Wolfram gagged instantly at the cloth trying to yell around it. His shoulder already ached as he tried to lash out at Akane but his face pressed to the dirt making it hard to move at all. Akane's weight on him sent a sharp pain through both is shoulder and his side as he tried desperately to fight him off. He felt the cords tighten around his booted ankles then he was off the ground and suddenly tossed upside down over Akane's shoulder.

"Now to make our escape." Akane settled his hand on Wolfram's back to hold him there as he ran deeper into the forest.

Wolfram's eyes were wide with panic as he watched his salvation slowly disappear amongst the trees. His ankles rubbed harshly against each other and Akane's shoulder dug into his stomach with each step. _Why did he have to come back?!_ Wolfram shrieked in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly against the fear and pain that wracked his body without mercy.

* * *

One soldier woke soon after the ship set sail again and looked around to find that their prisoner had escaped. He shoved his companion to the side to run for the door.

"Lord von Voltaire! The prisoner is gone!"

"He's what?!" Gwendel bellowed and spun around ordering his men to search the entire ship top to bottom. Several minutes passed and it became clear that he was no longer aboard the ship. "Gunter!"

"I'll send a dove immediately." Gunter replied then rushed to send off the white messenger. He wrote a fast note and attached it then tossed the bird into the sky followed by a second meant for Conrart's group. The fly-bone tribesmen that greeted them ashore circled above the ship. "Hopefully they'll receive the message in time." Gunter said as he watched the birds disappear.

* * *

Waltorana received the dove notice almost 20 minutes later. He opened it and ordered his men to quickly surround the camp. He then hurried over to the carriage. None of them remembered Wolfram stepping out of the carriage and he prayed they were right. "Wolfram, how are you feeling so far?" he asked. No response. "Wolfram?" He opened the door and peered inside to find it empty. "WOLFRAM!" He spun around, eyes dodged all about but couldn't spot his nephew anywhere. "Men! The criminal has escaped! Fan out and find Wolfram now!"

Waltorna shook his head. At first he blamed the lack of competence the soldiers of Shin Makoku had but then he realized the he too was at fault. They'd felt comfortable, safe with the assumption that Akane was tucked away aboard the ship. Now it became clear that wasn't the case. Wolfram wouldn't have just run off or wandered away. Though he wasn't exactly himself either. Waltorana decided he needed to inform the King and thus sent the dove back out.

* * *

Conrart sat with Yuuri as he ate, Yozak on his other side. "How was the ride so far? Not having any trouble are you?"

"No, not at all. My butt hurts but that's because I'm not used to riding so much still. Even after several years. I guess it's because I started using a carriage for the longer journeys." Yuuri responded.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Conrart smiled and took a large bite of his already half-eaten sandwhich.

"It's not an inconvenience. I just have made a long journey on horse back recently." Yuuri smiled at him.

"So you say. Perhaps once it's all over we could take you out on rides more often so that you're more used to it."

"I would like that!" Yuuri nodded excitedly. Anything to get out of the castle when he could.

Conrart smiled and tousled the teen's hair. "Sounds like a good plan then."

Yuuri smiled up at Conrart. "And sometimes Gretta could come along as well."

"She should be starting to learn these things now."

"Yes, she should. Our little Gretta is even interested in boys now. What am I going to do when she wants to get married?" Yuuri's face changed to dread.

"You've a long time before that happens. Don't worry too much about it yet." Conrart laughed.

"I know, I just worry about it. She's growing up so fast."

"You are a good father, your Majesty. It will all be fine."

Yozak had been laying down on his back while the two talked. He rather enjoyed how easy it was to speak to Yuuri, as if he weren't a king at all. He noticed the small dove circling them He sat up and put two fingers in his mouth to whistle to it. The bird fluttered down to him and landed on the ground beside him. "What's this?" Yozak said as he read the note attached to its leg. His eyes widened and he thrust them towards Conrart and jumped up, quickly packing the saddle bag back up.

Conrart looked at Yozak then read the note. "Your Majesty, mount your horse. Now." Conrart tossed the sandwhich aside and hauled Yuuri to his feet.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he got to his feet. "Conrad, explain. Did something happen? Tell me!"

"Gunter's dove has said that Akane escaped." Conrart mounted his horse then looked at Yuuri. "Hurry!"

Yuuri's eyes changed to slits as his hair lengthed around his face. He didn't say anything at all as he instantly mounted his horse and snapped the reigns against its neck. He started down the path the way they had come with Conrart and Yozak on his tail.

"Your Majesty!" Conrart pushed his horse after Yuuri fearing what would happen if he wasn't right with him. Yozak kept a good pace with them. They were at least an hour's hard ride away from where they left the ship. After that he had no idea how far until they caught up with Waltorana's caravan.

Waltorana's dove found them along the way and flitted down to Conrart's arm as he pulled his horse to a stop. "Wait!" He yelled as he took the message and read it. He swallowed hard and pushed his horse to catch up to Yuuri. "Your Majesty!"

Yuuri looked at him, his eyes dark and angry. He didn't need Conrart to say what he already knew. Wolfram was missing and the thought only pushed him to drive the horse harder.

* * *

Akane continued to run to get as far away as possible. He moved in a chaotic pattern to throw off anyone who came after them. There weren't very many guards with Wolfram's group and he really didn't find them much of a threat. "I'm so glad I got you away from that man. Wolfram you are safe with me. You'll see." Akane smiled as he moved through the thicker part of the forest. No horse would be able to follow where he went.

Wolfram grunted as Akane's shoulder dug into his stomach with each step. The wounds in his side and chest screamed their protests. "Hmm! Mggh!" He growled as he tried to twist his body enough to drop free from Akane. He'd run if he could whether he thought he had a chance or not.

Akane sighed at Wolfram's moving and set him down on the ground a little too hard. "Now, now Wolfie." He attached another length of rope to the one around Wolfram's wrists and fastened him to the tree so that he couldn't escape. Wolfram grunted and struggled the best he could but found it wasn't enough. He jerked on his hands and winced in pain as his shoulder shot pains down his arm and chest.

Akane straddled him and pulled Wolfram's sword from it's sheath. "You know…" He smirked and licked up Wolfram's neck. "I wonder what your hilt would feel like inside your body. Shall we find out?"

Wolfram's eyes widened at the statement and he sucked in a gasp of air. The cloth touched the back of his throat as a consequence and sent him into a coughing fit.

"Oh so you like the sound of your own weapon used against you? Wolfie, I never realized." Akane said soundin scandalized. He licked the hilt of the sword as one hand unfastened Wolfram's belt and pants to slip one hand inside. He stroked the smaller's member through the underwear.

Wolfram struggled to pull in another breath and his legs curled up despite the bindings on his ankles. "Mmpf!" He shook his head vigorously back and forth.

Akane smirked and tugged the top of the underwear down enough to release Wolfram's tip and gave it a strong lick before teasing it with his finger. "You missed me, didn't you? Oh Wolfie, I can't believe all the mean things Yuuri did to me, can you? He didn't let me see you at all! And when he did, he wouldn't let me touch or even talk to you. But you don't have to worry anymore. You're all mine now. I admit I tried to convince Yuuri to take me and leave you there in Dai Cimaron but I was wrong to do that. I know better. You're the one I love. You're beautiful face and smooth, pale skin. The way you move beneath me. Next time I see Yuuri, I'll kill him for you so you don't have to worry about ever seeing him again."

Wolfram shuddered against the cold and the intruding hand. He moved his legs trying to kick Akane away. _Stop it! _He shook his head as his eyes widened a little more. He shook his head harder. _NO! Leave Yuuri alone!_

"You like that idea, too? He then won't be in our way and neither will your kingdom. We can finally be happy together and we can live peacefully on Earth together. I will make sure to feed you and give you lots of attention."Akane smiled at him. "Of course we do have to act sad when we go to Yuuri's funeral. Do you think you can do that? Pretend you are sad?" Akane smiled and readjusted to keep his legs down. "I can't wait to make you mine forever." His voice lowered at the statement.

The tone of Akane's voice caused panic to rise in Wolfram's already fast beating heart. After what he'd seen he had no idea if Akane was truly serious or not. But the way he was talking terrified him. He tried to twist his body against his bonds, doing anything he can to free himself. Though he knew his chances of escape were very minimal, he continued to try. His head shook back and forth all the while. _No! NO!_

"Now stop struggling. You're going to hurt yourself if you continue and I don't have any way of getting your precious little self healed. Now all you have to do is relax. Wolfram. I will take care of you and if it comes to it I will destroy anyone who gets in the way of us being together." Akane smirked as he touched his face. "I love you Wolfie."

"Mmpf!" Wolfram shook his head free. He ignored Akane's suggestion to stop and instead doubled his efforts. The harsh tree bark bit through his thin shirt, tearing at his back. _Stop saying that!_ He tried to yell thorugh the gag.

"What is it you are trying to say? You love me, too? Oh how sweet of you to finally tell me that! You're so kind, Wolfie. I just want to make love to you right here. I want to hear you moan into my ear as I thrust into you." Akane leaned against him, one hand on the back of his neck as he continued to fondle Wolfram's member.

Woflram grunted angrily. _Stop trying to convince yourself!_ He jerked his legs toward himself and tossed Akane off center. He then pulled his knees to his chest to protect his sensitive areas.

Akane picked himself up and knelt in front of him with a gentle smile. The sight of it more terrifying that his glare. "Oh, I get it. You want to save it for later. That's fine. I don't want to do it in such an area anyway. I would hate to dirty your insides with all of this filthy dirt." Akane tilted his head in a smile and cupped Wolfram's face in his. "But we'll be sure to do it later."

Frustrated and terrified out of his wits, Wolfram stared at Akane. He watched him carefully, silent and still.

* * *

Yuuri lead the way to the forest, completely bypassing Waltorana as he ran up to the horses. _He must have tekn him somewhere deep into the forest. _"Conrad, Yozak, fan out." Yuuri ordered in a deep, dangerous voice.

Yozak nodded and started out into the forest after one of Waltorana's men returned. He wasn't satisfied until he could see for himself that they were nowhere to be found.

"Yes, your Majesty! But please be careful! If you find them send up a dragon so we can find you!" Conrart's horse leapt into the forest behind where the carriage was still resting.

Yuuri only nodded his head as he watched both men head in opposite directions. He then pushed his horse straight forward into the forest.

* * *

Conrart drove his horse in as far as he could before it became too thick for the animal to cross. "Wolfram? Wolfram are you there?" Conrart's voice echoed as he jumped down and tied his horse quickly then moved into the trees. He couldn't pull out his sword as he walked. It would only get in the way.

Wolfram's eyes widened as he heard the voice at a distance. He started to struggle and scream through his gag. _That's Conrart's voice!_

Akane heard it, too. He kissed Wolfram's cheek then his forehead. "Sit here my love. I won't be far away." He ran into some bushes to the side of him. He knew the voice belonged to Wolfram's older brother and smirked as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Perfect."

Conrart heard the quiet, muffled sound of Wolfram's struggles and pushed through the trees and bushes then stopped in his tracks. He mumbled under his breath. "Wolfram…" He narrowed his eyes a little further and pushed through the bushes until he found a figure tied against the tree, sitting on the ground.

Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw Conrart and shook his head. "MMPF!" _Get out of here! It's a trap!_

"Wolfram!" Conrart moved from the treeline and bent down in front of him. Wolfram struggled harder to warn Conrart but was too late.

Akane dodged out of the bushes and rammed into him with as much force as he could muster. He knocked the slightly taller man against another tree and snapped one cuff on his wrist then jerked it around behind the tree. Conrart winced as he hit the ground hard on his injured shoulder, the breath knocked from him. He was stunned a moment and that's all it took for Akane to wrench his other arm behing the tree and snapped the second cuff on it.

"Two brothers all for me?" Akane smirked and licked his neck from behind. "How sweet of you to join us. I've been waiting to try you out. So big and strong, but not strong enough." Akane straddled him and unworked his belt. "Let's see what you've been hiding from me.

"Akane, how dare you?!" Conrart bellowed. He jerked with a strong force against the tree shaking the branches. It was young but still strong enough to hold him back. He glared deep into Akane's eyes. "Release. Him. NOW!"

"I bet it's not at good as Wolfram's but. Oh? Did you want to see his? Wolfram's pulsates so nicely when you stroke it." Akane continued as if Conrart had never said anything.

"Let him go!" Conrart yelled as he continued to try and break himself free. His nerves scattered when Akane reached into his own pants and he jerked violently.

"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Akane smirked and held tightly to the back of Conrart's head and pressed their lips harshly together to quiet him. He gripped Conrart's bulge in his underwear and a soft giggle escaped Akane's lips. He merely wanted to show him he was stronger.

Wolfram felt as though he would be sick at the sight. He yanked and struggled with all the might he had left in his body. "MMPF!" _Get off him! _

Conrart's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He jerked his head to the side. "Akane!" His voice boomed. "Stop this at once!" He kicked one strong leg out which sent Akane off his lap. Then kicked again hitting Akane in the stomach.

Akane fell over onto his side and coughed for a few moments before he sat up and smiled at Conrart. "You know, that really hurt. But I like it better this way. You fight me, it makes me want to punish you even more." Akane smirked back at him and crawled back over to Wolfram and straddled him, pinning his legs down. He looked at Conrart out of the corner of his eye as he licked up Wolfram's neck to his cheek. "Wolfram, I need you so badly right now."

Wolfram shuddered and turned his head away and tried to get Akane back off him. His legs were unable to kick like Conrart did. "Mm-mm!" He shook his head, trembling. _Why…why in front of brother? _He felt the horror and shame continuously build up inside him.

"Quit your nonsense babbling and let Wolfram go." Conrart glared hard at him, jerking his arms over and over again.

"Now why in the world would I want to do that? He is going to be mine forever so I'm never going to let him go." Akane smiled as he put a hand back down Wolfram's pants and stroked him. "You have thought of doing these kinds of things to him, haven't you? You want to see his cute little ass? It soaks me up quickly each time." Akane smirked.

Conrart growled and jerked harder then let out a cry as he nearly dislocated his own shoulder. "AKANE!" _I promised to take care of Wolfram and I've failed him! _

Wolfram shuddered again as his body betrayed him. It was reacting like Akane wanted, like Akane had trained it over the days. Tears formed in his eyes as his head tilted back against the tree. "MM…mm…" He shook his head back and forth without stopping. He tried to struggle away but his body was already doing as Akane wanted.

"Akane! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Akane smirked again as he yanked down Wolfram's pants and underwear with one strike. He smiled and licked the hardening member up then down again. "See how he's reacting, Big Brother? He's even more excited when someone else is watching."

Conrart boiled over with anger and jerked again. A small crack spread up the wood behind him but didn't budge passed that. "AKANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Tears fell down Wolfram's face without his consent. He jerked violently and forced his knees up into Akane's chest. He tried to yell through the gag again as a short burst of flame manages to spread from his hands.

* * *

Yuuri's hearing heightened as he struggled to hear. At first he wasn't sure but then he realized that Conrart was yelling. He ran through the trees, one of the water dragons clearing the way for him as he went.

"AKANE!" Yuuri shrieked as he neared the scene.

Akane pulled away from Wolfram and kissed him gently before he stood up and ran the opposite direction he heard Yuuri coming from. He knew better than to try and fight him like that.

Yuuri burst into the tiny clearing and his eyes filled with absolute rage. One water dragon shot up into the air to alert Yozak. "Where is he?" He asked as he fought desperately to keep himself from destroying the whole forest.

"He's run off in that direction! Go after him! Yozak will be here soon!" Conrart kicked out with his leg.

Wolfram trembled against the tree and jerked his head up at Yuuri's voice. _Yuuri! _

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram and pulled the gag free to give him a soft kiss. "I will kill him." He said then started to run in the direction that Conrart indicated. His dragons crashed through the trees to clear the way before him.

Tears stained Wolfram's face as his chest heaved in relief then panic. He leaned forward, whimpering at the break in the kiss and screamed after Yuuri as he ran off. "Y-yuuri!" The words Akane had said terrified him. What if he really did kill Yuuri? He had to try and stop him!

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Conrart asked. His own chest heaved from anger, fear, and adrenaline. He stared at Wolfram's face, nowhere else.

Wolfram looked away as more tears fell down his face. "No…"

* * *

Yuuri quickly cornerd Akane against a rock face that shot upwards. He dragons swirled around them. He glared at Akane, watching him with dark, slitted eyes.

"Well, lookie what I have here. Yuuri, you came to die! How nice of you!" Akane held out his knife in front of him.

The Maoh didn't say anything as a dragon shot forward and wrapped around Akane. It lifted him into the air and squeezed him tightly. "Akane, you will pay for what you have done to my family, to my Wolfram, and to my entire country. You will die." The second dragon overcame the man and covered him completely in swirling water.

"A-ah, Yuuri!" Akane cried as he sucked in a deep breath. He held it as much as he could while he was submerged in the water.

The Maoh concentrated his hatred on Akane as he watched him struggle in the water. His breath was quickly running out and neither Yuuri, nor his Maoh side cared. He had done enough. He'd hurt Wolfram far too much to ever be forgiven.

* * *

Yozak looked up at the dragon as it shot into the sky and followed the direction it had come from. He crashed through the trees and saw Wolfram first then Conrart. He ran forward and untied Wolfram's ankles and wrists without saying anything. He then moved over to Conrart and stared at the handcuffs unsure how to break them open.

"Captain, I've never seen something like this." Yozak admitted as he put his knife into one of the links and twisted it as hard as he could. Conrart helped him by applying force on both of his hands. Luckily for them, they weren't as strong as most police issued ones and the chain finally snapped.

"Thank goodness you're here." Conrart stood up quickly and ran over to the still trembling Wolfram. The boy tugged up his pants and was fumbling with his belt as he lay there, wanting nothing more than to get Yuuri and leave. He bent down to help Wolfram who once again shied away from him. "Yozak! Go after his Majesty! He may need your help!"

Yozak smiled and instead walked over and quickly hoisted Wolfram into his arms despite the terrified scream the smaller let out. " I can't do anything. My wors won't help him calm down. Wolfram is the only one who can. Wolfram, can you handle the trip?" Yozak asked. He could feel the blood seeping through Wolframs back onto his arms.

"You're right but taking Wolfram that close to-"

"I don't want Yuuri to get hurt again!" Wolfram winced as he was picked up and clung to Yozak's shirt. "P-please hurry!"

Conrart nodded and refastened his pants and belt. "Go, quickly!"

Yozak noticed what Conrart did. "Captain. I will make him pay for what he has done to Wolfram and no doubtly tried to do to you." He said then started to run through the trees. The path already cleared by Yuuri's dragons.

"Don't worry about me, Yozak." Conrart responded as he ran with them. They reached the area where Yuuri still held Akane in the swirling water within a minute.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried from Yozak's arms and struggled until Yozak set him down on his feet. He stumbled towards the dark haired male. "Yuuri!"

Yozak's fists balled up at his sides then slowly raised as if he was ready to punch the man. Conrart put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose your head. If you do anything, His Highness may attack you on accident."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried again as he staggered toward him. He wanted, no needed Yuuri to hold him close. "I need you, Yuuri!"

The Maoh turned to see Wolfram and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I need you, too, Wolfram." He spoke in a low, angry voice. His head turned over his shoulder to watch Akane unconscious in the water.

Wolfram clung to the back of Yuuri's jacket and buried his face in his chest. He was taller now that he was in his Moah form and made Wolfram feel even more safe. "P-please take me away from here."

"I will. Once I kill this bastard. I will take you home with me. I promise."

Wolfram trembled against his body. "Y-yuuri, you don't want this. You'll never forgive yourself."

Conrart watched as Wolfram tried to calm Yuuri down, though he knew it was more because Wolfram wanted desperately to get away. Somewhere truly safe. His own thoughts whirred at the attack. He was bothered at how Akane had taken him down and even molested him.

"It _is _what I want. I don't care if I ever forgive myself. He deserves this." The Maoh didn't look at Wolfram yet. If he did, he would lose his concentration.

Yozak noticed Conrart's expression and squeezed his shoulder. "He caught you off guard. You're not to blame."

Conrart sighed and shook his head. "That's no excuse."

"It is. Sometimes it just happens. Believe it or not there is nothing you can do now. You can move on and become stronger." Yozak replied worried for his closest friend.

"As you say." Conrart sighed not really believing it himself. He had failed and because of that, his younger brother was hurt again.

"B-but Yuuri...take me away now. I don't want to be here any longer. "I can't stand it." Wolfram looked up at him with pleading eyes. He lifted a shaking hand to turn the other's head towards him.

The Maoh looked at him then squeezed him closer. "We will leave." He let his dragons disappear and dropped Akane to the ground. "Let's go." He took Wolfram's hand and walked passed Yozak and Conrart without another word.

Wolfram nearly fainted in relief and clung to Yuuri as he walked. His body trembled as they moved away not even daring to look back at Akane's body on the ground.

"The thing is out again. What should we do with it?" Yozak scratched his head and walked over nudging Akane with his foot.

"We should guard him ourselves. Tie him up good with a decent gag." Conrart replied as he looked at the crumpld up body.

Yozak bent and grabbed Akane by the shirt and hauled him up and over his shoulder. "I'll be sure of it, Captain." He replied and started after Wolfram and Yuuri.

The Maoh squeezed Wolfram's hand staring ahead of him as he walked. "You are coming home with me."

Wolfram leaned on his arm which caused the Maoh to stop. "I can't keep awake, Yuuri." He nodded. "I want to go home."

The Maoh swept Wolfram up into his arms. "I promise." He said and held Wolfram close to him. "We will return right now."

Wolfram's hand once again clung to the front of Yuuri's jacket. "Thank you…" He breathed and turned his face to hide it in Yuuri's chest.

Waltorana approached them the moment they reached the road again. "Wolfram! Wolfram, what's happened?" He jumped from his horse and stopped dead in his tracks when the Maoh shot a glare at him.

"Waltorana?" Wolfram turned his head a little.

"You said you could protect him." The Maoh bellowed. One water dragon appeared and yanked Waltorana up into the air.

"Uwah?! Y-Your Majesty!" Waltorana cried out in fear.

"You said you would keep him out of harm's way. And you didn't, Waltorana. You have broken your word to me." He let Waltorana drop. "I don't have time to deal with you at the moment and Wolfram cares too much for you for me to harm you. I am taking Wolfram back with me and I am using your carriage to do so."

Waltorana cried as he fell and stood up, one leg sprained from the fall. "I apologize. I hadn't realized the kind of man you were having to fight. Please, forgive me. Wolfram. I- Your Majesty. Please do what you must." Waltorana bowed. His chest tightened at the scared look Wolfram had on his face and the intese anger the Maoh was exuding.

"Then prepare the carriage at once. I want it ready by the time Conrad and Yozak are here."

Waltorana nodded and bowed again before hobbling off to make sure the carriage was ready to leave.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's hand tightend a little then looked at Waltorana's back as he hurried. "I-it's not his fault. It's mine. I got careless and-"

"It's that monster Akane's fault. Not yours. I am sorry, Wolfram, for not being able to protect you until now. We will return home where you can relax. I'll make sure of it."

"Please. I just want you and home." Wolfram nuzzled his head against his chest tiredly and still skiddish.

"Well, I am not going to leave your side ever again, Wolfram." He walked towards the carriage. "When we arrive home we will have a proper meal and relax in our bed."

"Sounds….great." Wolfram said. He tried to fight the sleep that wanted to take him. He'd exhausted what little energy he'd gained.

"You need your rest." The Maoh looked down at him. "Sleep. I will still be holding you when you wake."

"A-alright. If you say so." Wolfram allowed his eyes to slide closed. Soon his chest was rising and falling in sleep. His hand still gripped tightly in the fabric.

"I love you, Wolfram." The Moah said as he approached the carriage. He allowed two guards to steady him as he stepped into the carriage then sat down in one corner so that he could hold Wolfram more comfortably. He growling internally as the smaller squirmed and whimpered in pain before settling.

Waltorana closed the carriage door and bowed again. "I apologize, Your Majesty. Is there anything else we can do for you? Accompany you to Blood Pledge?"

"Yhave done enough, Waltorana. You and your men may return home. The only time I want to see you in my near future is when you come to our wedding. Come sooner than that and I won't be holding back."

Waltorana's eyes widened slightly. "B-but your Highness-"

"Don't push it, Waltorana." The Maoh glared at the man and dismissed him without another word.

* * *

Yozak carried Akane to his horse and dropped him on the ground. He pulled out some rope and bound Akane's wrists and ankles tightly then flung him over the front of the horse so that he could keep a watch on him when he rode.

"Are you sure you're alright taking him?" Conrart asked as he walked his own horse back out of the forest. He mounted up when the trees were clear enough.

"I can handle the thing." Yozak responded and mounted his own horse. "Let's find our King." He smiled at Conrart then lead the way back out of the forest.

"You really hate him don't you?"

"I do. For what he has done to you and to Yuuri and to Wolfram. I can't like someone who does such things for sport." Yozak continued to ride ahead of him.

Conrart pulled his horse around him and approached the carriage. He noticed Waltorana leave the carriage and walked the horse to him. "Lord von Bielefeld. Please send a dove ahead to Blood Pledge castle and to the ship so that they are aware the criminal has been caught and we are on our way."

Waltorana nodded and did as asked. The dove flew into the air only a minute later and Conrart approached the carriage. Yozak stopped his horse just behind it.

"Conrad, make the trip go as fast as possible." The Maoh spoke to him.

"Yes, your Highness." Conrart clucked his tongue and pulled his horse into the lead. The carriage soon followed after with one soldier driving it forward.

The Maoh felt his own fatigue start to come over him. He shouldn't' have used that much power so soon after exhausting himself. He refused, however, to let himself sleep or switch back to his normal self. He knew that once he did, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Not yet. He was stronger in this state, both mentally and physically. He would wait for as long as he could.

* * *

**Wolfram, Conrart, Waltorana, Soldiers, Gunter written by me.**

**Yuuri, Yozak, Akane, Gwendel written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me. **

**Oh boy. I'm sorry this section has so many tiny parts and seems a bit rushed in areas. But changing it from an Rp was really hard this time. Ugh...My poor baby, Wolfram. *hugs him tightly***

**Thank you for staying with us this far. You've all been a great support and help keep me motivated!**


	23. Chapter 23

Conrart rode at a pace which the carriage could travel without jostling those inside it. His mind spun round in chaotic circles as he worried over many things. One of which was the mindsets of Wolfram and Yuuri. Though it did comfort him that Wolfram had fallen asleep, it also worried him more.

Yozak brought his horse up next to Conrarts. "What are you thinking about there, Captain?"

"Just worried is all. Wolfram he's," Conrart shook his head. "He's been through so much yet he's able to somehow not completely lose himself. But I fear he still could."

"It's because he's so strong. And he has Yuuri to help lift the burden from his shoulders and you, Captain. You really helped him. You gave him the strength to fight back, right?"

"I'm not so sure about that but he did what he could in the situation." Conrart stared at the trail ahead as they rode.

"You did more than you are giving yourself credit for. You know you should smile again. Yuuri wouldn't be happy if he saw you depressed like this."

"I'm not depressed, Yozak. I'm just-" Conrart sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm being hard on myself but it's because of how guilty I feel. I was there when Akane first hurt Wolfram and his Highness. Albeit not in the same room but even so. I knew something was wrong yet I did nothing. Then again, when he kidnapped Wolfram, then just now in the forest. How else am I suppose to feel if not guilty?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. It was all this thing's. You shouldn't feel bad for what happened. That thing's mindset wouldn't have allowed you to do anything even if you tried or could. Captain, I really hate seeing you like this."

Conrart sighed again and simply nodded as he rode the next little while in silence. Yozak let the horse fall back again to stay behind the carriage. He left Conrart to his own devices for nearly an hour then pulled his horse up nearer to him again. Careful though to remain towards the back of the carriage.

"I wonder what Lady Annissina has thought up while we were gone." Yozak mused.

"I'd really rather not think about it. It could be disasterous."

"I bet it's not. At least I hope she hasn't destroyed the castle trying to think of some way to help. That wouldn't be too good if we returned to find only half the castle."

"That is the last thing his Highness needs right now. He's concentrated enough on Wolfram. Let's try and keep that all he needs to focus on for a while." Conrart looked over his shoulder at his oldest friend.

"Though he will have to find a way to keep this thing back on Earth in that jail thing you were talking about. I would hate to be His Highness right now." Yozak admitted.

Conrart nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm. Neither. This has been very difficult on him. Having his old friend betray him like that? And in such horrible ways. I really don't know how he's managed thus far."

"I don't know, either. I just he doesn't pass out on the ride home. Though it's good for him, this distraction of being in his Moah state, they still need a lot of rest to fully recover and remaing in such a form is going to make it that much harder. But our King is strone. He can pull through anything he sets his mind on."

"As I've seen, even though it wreaks havoc on his body later. But at this point we are at least in Shin Makoku, his power usage won't be nearly as much of a drain on him."

"Indeed it won't. Ah I can't wait to get back into my own bed. Ah my closet has so much sorting to do. I can't believe all of my new disguises that I didn't being with me." Yozak smirked.

Conrart laughed a little. "How nice it is to hear you talk about something so casual in this setting."

"Well, it's better than getting depressed over matters we can't do anything about. We're almost home though. Imagine a nice warm meal waiting."

"Ah home. It seems like it's been so long since we've been there. We'll have to do some crowd control though. Everyone will be anxious to get to His Highness and to Wolfram especially." Conrart tensed ever so slightly.

" His Highness' parents and your mother will want to see them. And all they will want is to be left alone for a while. Best plan of action? Sneak them through the back and Ito their room without anyone noticing?" Yozak suggested only half joking.

"No of course not. That would only cause them to burst into the King's bedchamber later." Conrart sighed. "When we get close I'll ride on ahead if that's alright? Or would you rather so that Akane is safely tucked away before they arrive."

"I would perfer to get him into a dungeon before hand. I know that his highness and the rest of us would perfer him that way. So I will take him ahead and put him in the dungeon and order guards to stand watch."

Conrart nodded his thanks. "Alright then. Once that is settled please warn everyone of Wolfram's physical condition so that they will allow him rest. I'm sure Gisela is already there as the ship has most assuredly beaten us now."

"I agree. I will tell everyone that the only one allowed to visit will be Gisela. I hope everyone else understands."

"At the very least you should let Mother and Jennifer-san to visit them as well."

"I will only for short visits. Or at least that's what I'll tell them. Ultimately it's up to His Highness." Yozak shrugged.

"I appreciate that."

Yozak smiled as they approached the town at the base of the hill that lead up to the castle. "I'll see you when you get there. Take your time as I don't know how long this preparation will take me." Yozak snapped the reigns and sent the horse galloping up the road.

"I will! Travel well, Yozak!" Conrart waved after him, a relieved smile on his face. "Finally, almost home." He let his horse fall back a little so he can talk to Yuuri inside the carriage. "Your Majesty, we are approaching the city. We won't be much longer."

Yuuri looked at Conrart, that same blue aura still about him as he cradled Wolfram against his chest. "Thank you, Conrad." He offered a slight smile. It was obvious how tired he was but he still refused to revert. "Rest will be good for Wolfram. And a decent meal."

Conrart nodded. "Of course. It will only be about 20 minutes. Please be aware, your family is waiting, perhaps leaving your Maoh state before we get there is best?"

"I will not leave this form into that weaker state. Not at least until we are safe inside of our bed. You understand Conrad?"

Conrart sighed. "I suppose I had expected that answer. Just remember that everyone is worried and have been ever since that day. They will want to approach you, hug you and Wolfram. I will do what I can to avoid too much attention but well, you know how our mother's are."

Yuuri looked at him. "Even so. I can't relinquish this body just yet."

"Not unreasonable, your Highness. Only worrying about your safety. You would do the same."

"Yes I understand." Yuuri nodded.

* * *

Yozak rode straight through the city without stopping for anything. He wanted to get Akane locked away in the dungeons before too many people realized that Yuuri was returning with Wolfram. The horse leapt off the path and rode around to the back entrance where the two guards there let Yozak through. He then rode up to the outside access door to the dungeons and dismounted, tossing the still unconscious Akane, thanks to a hit on the back of the head, over his shoulder and carried him down into the depths of the dungeons. It didn't take much convincing to get the guards to be wary of him. They set up a rotating shift cycle. Two guards at all times near the cell. Then three at each of the access doors to the dungeon area itself. This time, he wouldn't be escaping.

Once Akane was safely secured below, Yozak returned to the surface and walked around to the front of the castle where everyone was waiting impatiently for the return of their king. "Why all the worried faces?" Yozak grinned as he approached.

Shouri noticed Yozak first and walked up to him, tugging Murata along behind him as he refused to let go of his hand. "Where is Yuu-chan?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Lord Shouri. He's perfectly fine and so is Wolfram. They are coming in a carriage right at this moment. But I do have to ask that you all please not bombard them with questions or hugs. They are both very tired from the journey."

"Are you telling me that I can't see my own son?" Jennifer asked with two hands on her hips.

"Now, I'm just suggesting that you let him rest before asking him all the questions." Yozak explained.

"Mm. Yuu-chan must be tired. What he needs right now is a hot bowl of my curry." Jennifer's arms crossed in front of her.

Shoma sighed in relief. "I'm just glad he's come home. It's been such a strange week were in this world."

Murata however wasn't convinced that everything was alright. "Yozak, what has happened? I thought that Wolfram was going to stay in Bielefeld lands. What has Akane done?"

Gunter held one hand over his chest. "I deeply regret that he had escaped from us."

"That 'thing' got ahold of Wolfram again, yes. But we were able to rescue him with the help of his Majesty. He's fine now but His Majesty refused to leave his more powerful state. Akane is now held without our own dungeon and is well guarded. Though I'll be sending someone down periodically to make sure of that." Yozak explained as vaguely as he could. He could tell though that Murata wasn't satisfied.

Murata nodded his head and bowed it down a moment. Two fingers held his glasses on his nose as he looked up again. "I had feared that would be the case. It is rather strange how Akane's target has changed from Shibuya to Wolfram."

"Your Holiness?" Gunter said slightly confused.

"Think through it a moment, Lord von Kliest. He had the same chance to go after Shibuya just as often, yet chose Wolfram. It's strange to say the least."

"Even so, that man has to be kept from this world." Gunter responded shaking his head.

"I find that strange as well but we don't know what is going on through his mind. He is strange. I don't even know how he thinks about everything." Yozak replied scratching his head.

"I don't understand why Aka-chan would do anything like that. He was such a nice boy when he was little." Jennifer mused and looked to her husband.

"We need him out of our world but His Highness needs rest before we can even discuss how we will accomplish that." Yozak said firmly.

Murata sighed and looked up determined. "This time, he _will _ stay on Earth. Hopefully in a prison cell. If we need to, we'll have Bob help us in the situation."

"Aka-chan in prison." Jennifer sighed. "He has done this to himself but I feel terrible for his parents."

"I hope he does, too, Your Emminance." Yozak : aka-chan in prison. * she sighs* he has done this to himself I feel so bad for his parents.

"I will make sure that happens so that Yuu-chan dosen't have to worry about it." Shouri interjected.

Shoma shook his head. "It will definitely be a difficult process.

Murata looked up at Shouri's declaration and tilted his head a little. "Of course."

"Akane has done so much to not let me protect Yuu-chan. I will not let this happen again." Shouri's free hand closed in a fist.

Murata sighed and shook his head. "Akane has been nothing but trouble."

Yozak looked up as the main gates opened. "It seems they have arrived." He said then raised his voice and held up his hands. "Now everyone! Please remember to give them room and time to rest!"

Shoma looked towards the carragie. "Finally we can see Yuu-chan."

Celie and Gretta stepped out the front doors of the castle as the carriage pulled up in front of the staircase. "Oh my, my precious Wolfram is home?" Celie said and felt her hand jerked free as Gretta ran down the stairs.

"Wolfram! Yuuri!" Gretta ran right up to the carriage as it stopped.

Yuuri held tightly onto Wolfram as he gingerly stepped dwon from the carriage. "Wolfram, stay relaxed." He said quietly then smiled to Gretta. "Gretta, you're safe. Thank goodness. You've been a good girl?"

"Yuuri!" Gretta ran up to him. It didn't even phase her that he was in his Moah state. "Wolfram! W-what's wrong with Wolfram?" Tears filled the girl's eyes as she tugged at Yuuri's jacket.

Conrart dismounted his horse and walked over to Gretta, bending to see her eye to eye. "It's alright, Gretta. Wolfram is sleeping right now so let's try not to wake him-"

Wolfram stirred a little and opened his eyes slightly. "Hnn….Gretta? Are we home?" His voice was quiet and raspy from sleeping for a few hours.

"Oh my boy." Celie walked over and gently touched Wolfram's face. Her other hand remained at her chest, clenched tightly as she fought to keep back the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Wolfram, we are finally home." Yuuri responded and smiled lovingly down at him.

Wolfram sighed with relief but kept his arms tucked around himself protectively. "Mother?" He looked up at her. _No one told her what happened did they?_ He couldn't bear to see her cry over it. He wouldn't be able to keep control himself if she did.

Shouri ran towards them and noticed the longer hair and slitted eyes. He pulled Murata along behind him still. "Yuu-chan are you okay?"

Jenifer followed quickly after and moved in front of Shouri. "Yuu-chan you look exhausted. You need a good bowl of my curry! That'll fix you both up for sure." She offered a smile but couldn't hide her own worry as she looked at both of them.

"Oh, Wolfram, I've been so worried." Celie reached to hug him gently. Even though she couldn't get her arms around him, she still wanted to feel him safely in her arms for just a moment.

"Wolfram." Gretta tugged on his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Mm, Mother, Gretta, it's alright." Wolfram tried to smile for their benefit but didn't quite make it. Everyone was speaking quietly, as if afraid to startle him. He felt a churning in his gut and closed his eyes a moment to push it away.

"You are being reckless, Shibuya, remaining in such a state." Murata chided. He knew better than to crowd in around them.

"I am not reckless." Yuuri responded then looked down at Gretta. "How about tomorrow, the three of us have a family breakfast? We're fine, everyone. We just need our rest." He then looked to everyone around them. "If you'll allow us to return to our bedroom?"

"Okay!" Gretta smiled and hugged Wolfram's arm as it was all she could get to. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Rest well my dear, Wolfram. Your Majesty." Celie stepped back a little and looked up at Gwendel who stood behind her. He nodded his head then stepped away to see to bettering the castle's security for the time being. Yuuri's 'open-to-the-people' policy was only going to cause a problem so long as Dai Cimaron was stirring.

"Mm." Wolfram pulled his arm back up to hug his stomach. "I'm so glad to be home. It seems like forever."

Jennifer bent down and took Gretta's hand. "Gretta, my dear, would you like to help me make some food from Earth?"

"Mm-hmm! That sounds fun." Gretta giggled in response.

"Please come this way?" Conrart gestured towards the stairs. "Are you able to continue carrying him, your Highness?"

"I can." Yuuri nodded his head and followed Conrart up the stairs. Once at the top he turned to face everyone. "Come and visit in the morning. I believe we'll be able to handle it then." He then turned his back and lead the way into the castle.

Conrart kept close to them afraid that Yuuri was going to pass out from over using his powers along the way. Everyone stayed out of their way as they walked, bowing quietly then whispering after they'd passed. The maids ran from the King's bedroom right before they arrived. The bed was turned down, ready for them, a pitcher and cups set to the side and a basin of fresh water with wash cloths should they need it.

Yuuri walked inside and nodded to Conrart, dismissing him before he gently set Wolfram down on the bed, sitting upright. He knelt down on one knee and took one of Wolfram's hands in his and kissed the back of it. He looked up at Wolfram. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you, again." Wolfram gave him a small smile and moved his hand so he could hold Yuuri's. "I'm still tired. Let's get some sleep, together?"

Yuuri gently removed each of Wolfram's boots before he stood up and moved to lay down on the bed. He pulled Wolfram close to him as they both lay in it's comfort. "Get some rest. I'll make sure that you sleep."

"You must rest as well. You're overworking yourself again." Wolfram looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please." He curled against Yuuri's body, his rope-burned and torn wrists carefully pulled free of his sleeves.

Yuuri looked down at the damaged wrists and lifted each one to kiss it softly then held Wolfram's hands in his. "I'm not overworking myself. You need your rest."

"Sleep with me. So that when I wake up, you can, too." Wolfram held onto Yuuri's shoulder wanting to make sure he stayed with him.

Yuuri looked down at him and sighed. He couldn't refuse Wolfram, not for long. "I will. I want to see your smiling face when I wake up." He shifted a little to hold Wolfram in both of his arms, then flung the blanket up over them, not caring to remove his own shoes or jacket. "I love you, Wolfram." His hair slowly changed back to normal as he immediately passed out into a deep sleep.

"I love you, too, Yuuri." Wolfram breathed and closed his eyes. He snuggled up against the other finally feeling at peace as he, too, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Conrart instructed guards to stand outside the King's bedroom before he left. He then looked down at his wrists, the cuffs still attached. He'd managed to hide them in his sleeves so far but now he needed to get them off. He made his way to the dungeons where one of the guards there helped him to remove them with a pick. He then returned back into the main part of the castle. He stared at the red swelling where each cuff had been. Despite Yozak's encouragaments, he still couldn't help but be bothered. When Wolfram needed him, he'd failed him. He'd been taken by surprise when every ounce of him knew it was dangerous. He knew it was a trap, yet his overwhelming desire to save Wolfram, overrode those thoughts. He shook his head and moved to his own bedroom where he hoped to have time alone to himself to think and to rest.

* * *

Murata watched as most of the group dispersed then fixed his glasses as he pulled his hand free of Shouri's. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to try and find out some information from Akane. It won't be very long since I don't think he'll even talk to me."

Shouri grabbed his hand again and held it in both of his. "I am coming with you. I want to have a talk with him as well."

Yozak sighed but understood what Murata wanted. "Would you like me to show you the way?" He didn't really approve of anyone talking to the thing down in the dungeon but the Daikenja was trying for information. He knew it was wise to find out as much as they could.

"Ah- Shouri." Murata tried to free his hand and noticed Shouri's expression. He shook his head then looked to Yozak. "It's alright. I know where the cells are, but if you are worried you may accompany us."

"I understand your Emminance. If you need anything, just ask a guard there to help you." Yozak responded.

"Thank you for your help, Yozak." Murata nodded his head in appreciation.

"No problem!" Yozak smiled and waved as he walked inside the castle.

"I am coming, Murata." Shouri said again and gave Murata a look that made it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Murata sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just don't let him make you angry."

"I can't make any promises." Shouri responded and started off in the direction of the outside access door.

"Please, Shouri. I'm serious. He feeds off of it." Murata hurried to catch up.

Murata nodded. "Thank you." He lead Shouri up into the castle instead of taking the outside route and then down into the dungeons. "He should be down here. It's the most secure place we have." He said as he pushed open a door that lead further down.

Shouri followed after him, never actually being to the dungeons below the castle before. "It looks that way. Where is he?"

"Most likely at the end. It's harder to escape if you have to travel through the entire maze." Murata responded as they came upon the guard there. "We shouldn't be long, if you would remain here?"

The guard nodded though didn't bother to hide his concern as he watched Murata and Shouri walked around the corner and disappear. Murata took in a few deep breaths, steeling himself to speak with Akane. He knew the man was going to be hard to communicate with but it had to be done. He walked down the long hallway, lit only by torchlight until he reached the cell. Shouri kept behind him the whole way until he saw Akane, sitting in his cell, wide-awake. He let out a sigh and backed a bit to allow Murata to step up to the bars.

"Akane." Murata stated. He made sure his hand was free from Shouri's before he stepped up into the light. A shine hit his glasses, hiding the glare he held. "Explain yourself."

Akane smirked at the sight of them. "What do you mean? My head hurts, you should do something about it."

"I will see what I can do about getting you something for your head. But you have to give me information first. What was your true reason for coming to this kingdom?" Murata tilted his head slightly to clear the light's shine from his glasses.

"My true reason? Well that has changed. First it was to well," Akane smirked at Shouri. "Capture the heart of my cute little Yuu-chan. But now. I'm not sure. I just want to take home that cute little Wolfram with me. Well Yuuri would be nice, too, but if he gets in the way I won't mind killing him in the process."

Shouri's eyes widened and he stepped up next to Murata. One hand gripped the bar. "You could never hurt Yuu-chan if you wanted to."

"Shouri." Murata said evenly and gripped his arm. "Perhaps you should wait around the corner." He then turned his gaze on Akane once again. "Surely you realize the position you are in. What are your reasons behind harming Wolfram? Is he just a toy for you? Or do you have other motives?"

Shouri put his arms around Murata and took in a few deep breaths. "He's not worth it."

At that moment, Murata knew exactly why he didn't want Shouri there. He'd shown a weakness to Akane that would only give the man fuel to bait him. He pushed Shouri away gently but forefully, watching Akane as he did so.

"Oh? I'm not worth it? I think I am. And so do Yuuri and Wolfram. Both of them moan for me, saying my name so loudly. Murata, I bet your ass is just as tight." Akane smirked.

Shouri slammed himself against the bars and glared at Akane. A ball of water formed in his hand as he struggled to keep control of himself.

"Shouri!" Murata knew it was too late to hide the fact that Shouri cared for him. He focused on the angry man and tugged on his arm. "Get out of here. Can't you tell he's teasing you? Let me just talk to him and find out what I can." Murata said quietly and hoped it work.

"I will not leave you alone with the bastard." Shouri looked at him, the water now gone. He then backed up the wall and leaned up against it.

"Shouri, leave." Murata said again. His expression hard and demanding. Shouri stared at him a moment then nodded and walked back down the hallway out of earshot.

"Aw, you made him disappear. How very demanding of you. You know I'll let you command me like that whenever you want once I get out of here or maybe even _in_ here." Akane licked at his lips and chuckled. He of course was only half-joking and Murata knew it.

Murata sighed and adjusted his glasses as he looked back at Akane. "I will not be baited so easily as you seem to have done to others." He stared down at him. "Now then. How did you get here?" He folded his arms, standing up to the bars so he can see Akane's face passed the shadow's casted by the torches behind him.

"How I got here? Through a bathtub. Now will you turn around for me so I can see your cute ass?" Akane chuckled again.

Murata ignored the question as if Akane had never asked. "So you followed us here then." He folded one arm over his chest. The other tapped the bar in front of him with his fingernail. "Why did you kill all those soldiers?"

"You would have done the same." Akane smiled. "They all wanted to hurt my precious Wolfram. That's my reason."

Murata narrowed his eyes. "Hurt Wolfram? Care to elaborate? And while you are at it, what made you even trust the Dai Cimaron soldiers in the first place?"

Akane shrugged. "They had a carriage. I had no better place to go. And those that I killed? All of them touched my dear Wolfie."

"What did they do to Wolfram? What did you do to Wolfram?" Murata stepped one step closer. His body right up against the bars so that he could see the man inside better.

"They used his body of course. I didn't do anything to him, but those soldiers did. They touched his body in ways I never would." Akane explained as though he himself were innocent.

Murata's eyes widened slightly. He felt a little sick at the thought. He'd heard the rumours of several of Dai Cimaron's men being killed. And if what Akane said was true, that meant they all forced themselves upon Wolfram. It was amazing he was even still somewhat sane. Murata held onto one of the bars for support. He hadn't expected an answer like that. "And you _let _them?"

"I wasn't always there with him. But I saved him each time. I protected him so much while there." Akane smiled at him.

"It seems to me you did a lot more damage than saving him. What is your goal in all this, hmm? Don't go spouting things about love and protecting because we know that's not true. You could really use some psychological help once you get back to Earth."

"My goal, originally, was to get Yuuri to come back with me and then convince him to be my boyfriend. See, I got jealous over what Jennifer kept telling me. I wanted the same thing. That's all I wanted but now I have fallen in love with Wolfram. I will take him back with me instead."

Murata shook his head and regained his composure. He stood upright, one hand still wrapped around the bar. "That won't be happening, Akane. You can't take him back on your own anyway and Shibuya would never allow it. Let alone everyone else here, too. Wolfram himself, hates you. Don't you think it's time to face up to the facts?"

"Wolfie loves me! He knows he does." Akane smiled at him. "I would be a much better fit for him than I would be for Yuuri anyways. I'm much taller and can protect Wolfram. Yuuri was only a fling."

Murata chuckled. "Not in the least. You are the far worst choice. It doesn't matter with height or anything like that at all. Anything else you'd like to tell me before I leave you to rot for a while?"

Akane watched him a moment then smiled again. "Shouri is really good at playing games, isn't he?"

"What does this have anything to do with Shouri? I had asked if you had anything to tell me. Not ask me."

"Think about it." Akane walked closer to the bars. Murata, however, didn't move. If he did, it would only rile Akane up more. "Think about what he does. You will find that you are just a plaything."

Murata shook his head. "You're words are just that, words."

Akane smirked and moved closer. His hand shot out and wrapped around Murata's that was holding the bar. "Watch his actions then. I bet you will find that I'm right. He's just using you." He smiled.

Murata maintained his composure and tried to pull his hand away after a second. "What Shouri and I do is none of your business. I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep talking to rudely about him and the others.

"You only wish you can think that way. You are pushing yourself. You think that you like him don't you?" Akane smiled again as if he remembered something. "Shouri, if I remember him right, was the kind of person addicted to his computer. When he managed to get a girlfriend he- Well. Let's say she's heartbroken. That's all you'll end up being as well."

Murata looked at him. "Your memories or thoughts on people only serve your own purposes. That doesn't make them true. Now...if you wouldn't mind releasing my hand?" Murata tried to pull it away again but careful not to show his true feeling on the matter. It sent a chill up his body when Akane touched him. Something that left him feeling impure.

Akane released him an smirked. "My thoughts are the thoughts of others. I can tell you've been asking yourself questions about him. You're so very interesting."

Murata pulled his hand from the bar so Akane couldn't grab it again. "Am I really? So I've been told."

"Well, you're more interesting than anyone I"ve met around here." Akane smiled. "You're so very different. You're not like Wolfram who is easy to control, or Yuuri who likes being controlled. You're so-"

"Uninterested in what you have to say on this topic. You're really something, Akane. And that is not a compliment."

"I know I am!" Akane grinned. "I like myself this way."

"It seems that no one else does. Now then, are you done giving me useful information that I actually _want _to hear?" Murata remained where he was, not having backed away from the bars just yet.

"That depends. What do you want to know?"

"Anything else about what happened to Wolfram. Why and how you did what you did. How you escaped, why Wolfram. All pertaining to that. Any allies you may have made in this world." Murata folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh well, I don't have anyone as allies. And why Wolfram? Because he much cuter than Yuuri is and he fought back only to the point of seduction. He's so cute. I did want Yuuri but I don't like the attitude he gave me, so I gave up on him. Wolfram's more fun." Akane laughed as he turned in a cirle.

"I was wrong. You are sick. You're mental, something somewhere has snapped in your brain causing you to be a psychotic criminal."Murata said evenly. Not at all surprised.

"I am not. I think like a normal person. I just have some perferances to what I like to talk about." Akane smirked and moved closer again. "You like it."

"Is that so? I believe that I know myself far better than you do. You really should stop assuming things that you, yourself, have not been told is true. Just because you believe it does not make it true."

"You are more interesting than I thought. So, Murata. How long have you known Yuuri?" Akane clasped his hands behind his head as if it were any sort of normal conversation.

Murata raised one eyebrow. "Ah, back to Yuuri are you? Time doesn't really matter now does it?"

"No. It doesn't. Not at all. So that means for at least five years I think. I think that's when I started seeing you around more. And Shouri's just recently made you his pet, hasn't he?"

"Shouri hasn't _made _me anything. He never would. You seem to be grasping at straws here. Anything to get a good reaction, I take it."

"Ah no. I am just talking from past knowledge. I watched Yuuri and Shouri grow up. I watched them very closely. After all, I was their friend. Though Shouri never really liked me much. It's how I fell in love with Yuuri but your love can change within an instant. It's a known fact that once someone sees something better that they want, they will go after whatever it is until they have it. Like I have with Wolfram."

"Love is something that you have to work at. We all know that. It's not a sure thing. But that's what makes it exciting, isn't it? My own past knowledge, I'm sorry, but I trust it more than I trust anything you say, true or not."

"Oh? Do you now?" Akane smirked at him. "What do you know about Shouri? Except for the fact that he's in love with his computer?"

"I've spent enough time in that house, with that family to know all that I need to." Murata sighed and adjusted his glasses once again. "These tactics of yours are getting quite boring."

"My tactics? Oh no. I just like talking to you. You would know if I am trying to get into your mind." Akane smirked once more. "I like this visit of yours. You should do one again. Soon."

"I don't really think I'll be coming back. Not until the time it is to take you back to Earth. Permanantly."

"I don't think you will be able to get me to stay. I love this place so much more than I love my own. I want to stay." Akane sighed and looked around his little cell.

"You are not _allowed _ to stay anywhere in this world unless it's rotting in this dungeon cell."

"Oh really? Is that so? Well then you are depriving a Demon of his homeland. How crude of you." Akane looked at Murata seriously for the first time.

Murata blinked a few times taken aback. "You can't possibly be."

"What? You couldn't tell? How sad. My mother is a pure blooded Demon. I can feel myslf able to understand my surroundings better when I'm here. Don't you feel it, too?"

Murata took a moment to comprehend then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would I have any reason to believe you, and for that matter, why would it even matter? You are a criminal here."

"Because well… I guess you couldn't tell but I did learn your lauange pretty fast now didn't I?" Akane slipped one hand into his pocket, the other shrugged at his side. "I am no criminal. Unless you call being in love a crime. If that were the case then you'd have to toss yourself in here with me. Though you're only lying to youself on that one. I bet Yuuri would tell you the same thing if you asked him."

"_Being _in love is not. _Forcing _it is. We don't tolerate it here and I can guarantee you that Wolfram will testify to that." Murata lifted his head a little, the torchlight flashed on his lenses.

"He will testify that he loves me back? How fantastic! I'm so glad you told me that! You should have him visit me. I would love to see him again."

"That won't happen. He's perfectly fine where he is. Where he blongs. And that is not anywhere near you. Now then, I really think it's time for me to go."

"Okay then. Just remember what I say is true. Shouri's only using you." Akane winked. "Say 'hi' to Wolfie for me!"

Murata turned away then looked back once. "Akane, you really are psychotic." He turned to leave. "I won't be relaying your message. I'd tell you to say it yourself but you're stuck down here."

"Only because you wane me here." Akane smiled.

"For now." Murata walked away with a sigh. One hand touched his forehead. He hadn't realized the headache there until he was leaving. Shouri waited down the hallway for him and stepped away from the wall when Murata approached.

"What did he say?"

Murata looked up at Shouri and offered a smile. "Not very much I'm afraid. I didn't really expect to hear much from him anyway. Ready to go back up?"

"Yes, I am." Shouri smild and took his hand. "Don't let whatever he said get to you."

Murata arched a brow. "What do you mean by that? Did you hear anything?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked with Shouri back down the corridor and up the stairs.

"No, I didn't hear anything he was saying but I knew he was getting to me so I just assumed that he tried the same with you."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Murata shook his head and gave Shouri's hand a small squeeze. "No, there was nothing to worry about. He just spews useless bits of random information. I'm too smart for that."

"Indeed you are. Murata, we should go relax now, shoudn't we?" Shouri looked down at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm? I suppose I am feeling a little tired at the moment, yes."

"Alright. Back to your room then?"

Murata laughed. "Remember I don't normally stay here. It's alright though. I'm sure the one we used earlier is still prepared."

"Ah, yes." Shouri smiled and walked up into the castle and down a few hallways until they reached the bedroom. He then opened the door and walked inside. He tugged Murata along behind him then sat down, pulling Murata to straddle his lap. He then said nothing and only smiled up at him.

"Eh…what's that smile for? Are you being devious?" Murata situated himself, rather embarrassed by the position.

"Ah?" Shouri kissed him gently on the lips then pulled him close to hug him tightly. "You're so precious to me."

Murata was taken by surprise as his cheeks immediately flushed. "I-I see." He pulled his arms up between them, resting on Shouri's shoulders and bent between their chests. Even sitting on Shouri's lap, Murata was still only an inch taller than Shouri's head.

Shouri looked at him and smiled again. He quickly snatched Murata's glasses off his face and set them down before he slid both hands into Murata's hair and pressed their lips together again. Only this time with more passion.

"Ah- S-shouri-" Murata made an attempt for his glasses then stopped as he was pulled into the kiss. His blush deepened dramatically. He blinked then slowly allowed his eyes to close. One hand twisted to catch Shouri's shirt in his fingers.

Shouri took the movement as an invitation and slipped his tongue inside Murata's lips as he tugged him even closer, crushing the other's arms between them. He didn't mind that though as he slid his tongue along the other's teeth and found Murata's tongue battling it gently. Murata shivered a little, not at all sure what he was doing or what Shouri expected him to do. The hands in his hair and tongue playing in his mouth caused his emotions to run on their own. Without really realizing it, he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward enough to tip Shouri backwards. The older man fell with a smile but kept a tight hold around Murata's waist. He held their faces together, not yet done playing with his tongue. He sucked on Murata's bottom lip a moment, enjoying the feeling of the other laying on top of him, then relased the kiss. "I love you, Murata."

Murata blinked at him, dragged away from whatever emotions had taken hold of him. "I- I-" He couldn't quite answer. Couldn't convince his mouth to say the words Shouri wanted to hear. Instead he reached timidly for Shouri's glasses. Shouri nodded as if giving him permission and smiled when the glasses left his face. Murata moved a little to set them next to his own. _Even Shouri's glasses are larger than mine._ He realized then moved back and flicked a bit of hair from Shouri's face with his finger.

Shouri's vision blurred the moment his glasses left his face and he reached up to pull Murata's face closer so that their noses touched." I can only see you clearly when you are this close to me." He smiled knowing Murata knew better than to believe that little white lie. "You are very handsom. Every part of you. From your small boyish feet up to your wise, raven eyes."

Murata flushed a little more. "W-well you're rather handsome yourself." He responded.

Shouri just smiled and tilted his head up to kiss him once more, gently. He started to nibble at Murata's bottom lip, his hand wrapped tighter around his waist. Murata closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. He'd become a little used to Shouri's kisses, though they surprised him everytime. He shifted his body so that one leg slipped between Shouri's legs and his other lay along the side. Shouri's tongue ventured inside of Murata's mouth. He stroked his hair with his other hand as the fingers at Murata's waist moved softly back and forth.

Murata moaned softly into Shouri's mouth. Embarrassed by his own sound, his fist tightened in the fabric of Shouri's shirt. Shouri's smile widened as he continued to kiss him. Murata whimpered in response, fully embarrassed now. Shouri's hand trailed back and forth across Murata's lower back and he let go of the kiss to kiss his cheek then looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Nn." Murata swallowed and shivered again then dragged his eyes to meet Shouri's. His face was flushed hot but not quite as much as he used to only a few weeks before. Shouri kissed his cheek again before moving to kiss his neck. He gently nibbled at one spot as his hand slipped up the back of Murata's shirt. "A-ah…what are y-you? Hah…" Murata breathed as another shiver moved through him. Shouri's hand was shockingly warm against his skin. Shouri moved them onto their sides as he sucked on Murata's neck a moment, being sure to leave a small hickey behind. He then kissed a trail back to his mouth and smiled at him. He then kissed him once more as his hand moved around to rest on Murata's chest.

"Ah-" Murata let out a shaking breath. "S-shouri- hnn." He snivered and pushed himself away just a little, feeling the large, warm hand against his skin.

"Yes, Ken?" Shouri raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. His hand rested right above Murata's beating hear. "I can feel it beating. It's so fast."

Murata looked away embarrassed. "S-sh. Don't say that."

Shouri couldn't help but laugh as he pulled him closer for another kiss then released. "You're so cute."

Murata whimpered at the teasing words. "You're unfair." He started to roll away.

Instead of escaping like he thought, Shouri rolled with him, staying on top of the smaller male as he trailed kisses up his neck to his lips once more. Murata shivered and put up both hands to grip the fabric at Shouri's chest. "Shouri- Ah…ha…" He shivered again as the man started down the other side of his neck.

Shouri grinned. "Yes?" He continued down and sucked at a spot just above his collar bone.

"What…are you…" Murata sucked in a deep breath as his entire body covered in goosebumps.

"I am giving you comfort. That must have been terrible. They put you in a cell didn't they?" Shouri referred back to the incident in Dai Cimaron then smiled. "We should take a bath."

"It wasn't so bad." Murata tilted his head to see Shouri hovering over him.

Shouri couldn't resist the exposed neck and gently nibbled on it a moment then stopped and smiled at him again. "I will wash your back. It would be nice."

Murata curled a little. "T-that tickles." He shivered as he weakly pushed Shouri's head away.

"Murata." Shouri's smile faded and he spoke with a sudden seriousness." Look at me."

Murata froze a moment at the tone. He slowly turned his face towards Shouri, not sure what to expect.

Shouri's mouth turned into a giant smirk. "You're so cute. Now. Will you show me where the bath is? Or do we have to wander around aimlessly?"

Murata frowned, his face reddening. "Do…we have to now?"

"No, we can do it in the morning if you would rather. But I think I prefer right now." Shouri chuckled.

"You can go then. It shouldn't be hard for you to find." Murata felt nervous about the whole idea and apparently his voice showed it.

"We don't have to." Shouri's grin softened. "I like it like this. Just relaxing with you." He bent down to kiss him softly. "Murata, I want to take you out again." He brushed the ebony hair from the smaller's face.

Murata's cheeks remained pink as he watched Shouri. He moved slightly when the long fingers touched his face. "Y-you do? Well, there isn't really much to do here."

"I haven't really been around this home of yours. You could show me around the town. You can do that, right?" Shouri smiled.

"There isn't really anything that you haven't seen with Shibuya already." Murata moved one hand to rub his eye.

Shouri smiled and kissed his forehead to lay down next to him. His arm slipped underneath and pulled Murata's body close to him. "You look exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted. I rested just fine on the ship. It's just the blury vision is always a little disorienting."

"Well just stay close to me and you can see everything fine." Shouri chuckled a moment.

"My vision isn't as bad as you claims yours to be." Murata thought for a moment, one finger played with a button on Shouri's shirt. He focused his eyes on it as he spoke. "S-shouri? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want to know, I will anwser." Shouri's hand played lazily with Murata's hair.

Murata kept his eyes on the button as he absently played with it. "Well, have you? You know, ever dated someone before?"

"I have." Shouri looked at him a little concerned where the question came from. "But none of them compare to you, Murata. You'are the only one I can think about."

"Mind…t-telling me about them? Like why they ended? Or just anything?" Murata's voice quieted with each question.

"Well. It's simple. We didn't connect, so I ended them. I preferred my sims girls to them anyway."

Murata nodded. "I see. You preferred the games to them."

"Yes. I did." Shouri sighed. "But you have nothing to worry about."

Murata was silent for a moment as he tried to think of how to word his next question. "Shouri, what if you find something better?"

Shouri moved to turn Murata onto his back then leaned over him, both hands pressed into the bed on either side of his head, effectively trapping him there. "There is nothing better than you, Murata. You are something that can't be replaced."

Murata sighed. "There is always something better isn't there?"

"Not once you have found what you're looking for. I found you. It took me a while to realize it but I finally found what I was looking for." Shouri met his gaze with an intense look.

Murata remained silent. His mind stewed over what Shouri had said for a few minutes.

Shouri leaned dwon to kiss him gently. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Nn. I- I wasn't worried." Murata flushed and looked away quickly.

"Tell me, what's on your mind? I won't leave you." Shouri watched him concerned. _I will have to figure out some way of proving that to him._

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Murata tried to sit up, pushing Shouri back. "I'm just being silly."

"You can talk to me about anything. I'm here for your worries." Shouri sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Murata didn't make eye contact. "Honestly. Just the ramblings of a teenager is all."

"Oh well, I would love to hear your thoughts." Shouri watched him sit up completely. "You really can tell me."

"No, I'm alright. I was just wondering." Murata gave him a fake smile. "No need to worry."

"You're going to make me worry like that." Shouri looked at him seriously then smiled. "I want to know what's on your mind."

Murata sighed. "I don't even know what's on my mind." He pulled on knee up and leaned his chin on it.

Shouri looked and him and took the opportunity to cup his face in one hand and leaned over to kiss him gently. "I want to see that cute face of yours."

Murata flushed again and ducked his head. "Don't call me that."

"But you are. I would never lie to you." Shouri smiled and slipped his fingers under Murata's chin. Murata gasped a little. His eyes finally met Shouri's unable to hide the small fear in them. Shouri leaned forward and kissed him again but kept his face close when he released. "I will never leave you."

Murata searched his eyes. "Shouri, I know I shouldn't doubt you."

"But you are. I will prove it to you! How can I prove that I love you?"

"Ah?" Murata drew in a quick breath. "Y-you don't have to do that. It's okay. It's my fault for listening to him- ah, for thinking like that."

"I do and I will." Shouri's smile disappeared. "What did Akane tell you?" _Now I understand. _

"Just trying to get in my head."

"Well, I will fill your head with better thoughts." Shouri pulled him close by the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together as he moved closing the distance between them.

"What do you-" Murata's eyes widened in surprise. Both hands reaised in defense out of instinct.

Shouri released to smile then pressed his lips against Murata's again. His tongue slipped inside Murata's mouth without another hesitation as his hand slipped into the hair at the back of Murata's head. It took him a moment but Murata started to relax. He squeezed his eyes closed as a shiver ran up his spine. Shouri continued to play with his tongue and snuck his other hand around to press the younger's back and pull him close.

Much to his embarrassment, a small squeak escaped Murata as he was pulled closer. _Why does he keep causing these embarrassing noises? _He asked himself without really an answer. Shouri smiled as he heard the small noise. He slipped his hand underneath the back of Murata's shirt and pulled him even closer. Now slightly distressed, anoterh sound escaped. Murata's back tensed a little, one hand gripped at Shouri's shoulder for support.

Shouri couldn't help but let out a small chuckled as he kissed him. His large hand settled in the small of Murata's back. Murata frowned and pulled his mout away. "Don't ha- don't laught at me." He said embarrassed.

"It's cute." Shouri kissed his cheek. "Much better than any girls from my games."

Murata sighed and looked at him again. "You keep comparing me to them."

"I apologize. You're much cuter than any of them, though."

Murata flushed and frowned. "See? You can't seem to stop."

"Ah! I'll stop! I'll stop." Shouri pet Murata's head. "You're cute when you're jealous.

"Who said anything about jealous. It's just a game."

"Yes, it's just a game." Shouri kissed his cheek then pulled him back down to lay on his chest.

Murata let out a surprised sound and hid his face. "H-hey…warn me." He complained.

"I will next time. Maybe." Shouri smiled. "You're so cute." He pressed his lips to Murata's cheek then yawned.

"Hmmf. You're tired aren't you? You should rest. I'll let you get to it."

"No, I'm not." Shouri smiled again. "If I'm going to rest, you are going to as well."

"Well, I'm really not all that tired at all. It's alright you want to sleep." Murata looked at him and tried to get up.

"I'm fine. Murata, what is your favourite meal?" Shouri asked pushing his hair from his face.

"I'm not really sure. I'm not really picky about that."

"Well then. I'll have to figure that out sometime. What do you do here in this kingdom besides give information?"

"Not a whole lot more. As the Daikenja it's my job to be the wise councilor. Otherwise, the shrine maidens wear me ragged doing odd jobs at Shinou's temple. Then there is scolding the Great One himself."

Shouri's face evened a little. "You and he have a strong relationship."

"I guess you could say one that has spanned over 4000 years or so." Murata didn't really pick up on Shouri's expression.

Shouri's eyes widened a little. "That's right. I'd almost forgotten. I'll have to make just as many memories with you."

Murata laughed a little. "I didn't know him in all of my past lives. In fact, I didn't speak with him in any of them really besides the first and this one. Though heaven knows I tried everything."

"So, I only have a little over 20 years to fill, hmm? I think I can do that easily." Shouri mused.

Murata sighed and leaned his forehead on Shouri's shoulder. "That's a long time to fill."

"I will just have to be with you from day to night now onwards. I think that's doable." Shouri smirked.

Murata popped his head up. Was he really serious? "That's quite the commitment. Don't you think you should give that more thought before saying such crazy things?"

"I did think it through. I am going to make up for all that time you weren't here by my side."

"That'll be a little hard with all the time that passes here while you are on Earth." Murata stated blatantly.

"Then I will just have to-" Shouri smiled at him. "Will you stay on Earth with me for a while?"

"I don't really think I can. This kingdom, Shibuya- They need me."

"Then I shall stay with you here until things are stable enough for you to return with me."

Murata tried to stand up. To pace out of habit but found himself still pressed against Shouri. "Don't be ridiculous. You need to do things on Earth. Even if time passes differently, staying here, you aren't doing anything for your own world."

Shouri sighed and looked at him. "I understand this situation but the times _does _pass differently. Months here bould only be days on Earth. I can't handle being away from you that long. So, I'm staying with you."

Murata sighed once again. "There is just no reasoning with you. Once the wedding is over. I don't think they'll need me for a few days. If anything turns up, Shibuya can always come for me."

Shouri smiled at that and pecked his lips then held then faces close together. "Remember, I can only see you this close."

Murata's face flushed. "I had forgotten." He responded.

Shouri smirked. "I'm glad that I get to spend time with you. We can find interesting things to do together. Ah…would you like to go to the festival with me?"

"The festival?" Murata blinked then remembered that a festival was going to be held near their Earth homes within a few Earth days. "I think I'll be free."

"Good! I have always wanted to take you there." Shouri smiled. Murata knew what he meant. "As long as there aren't annoying people around."

"And how do you mean by 'annoying people', hmm?" Murata laughed.

"There are always groups of people running around being excited about every little thing. It's just a festival."

"I see what you mean." Murata nodded. "So I suppose then that when we return Akane to Earth, I will be staying with you for a while. Or rather, seeing you often."

"Mother wouldn't mind lending you the guest room. I bet she would love having you around the house. You do allow her to-" Shouri paused as an image of Murata in a maid outfit jumped into his head. His face slowly started to pink. "Ah, nevermind."

"Well I do have my own family to visit- What di you just picture?!" Murata jumped up from the bed.

"N-nothing at all!" Shouri smiled and sat up to catch his hand. "Now come here."

Murata shook his head. "What were you imagining in that head of yours?" Murata tried but failed to pull his hand away.

"It was nothing really." Shouri sighed. "Okay. I promised to tell you everything. Are you sure you want to know?"

Murata eyed him carefully. "That depends. Okay, yes. I want to kow what has caused you to blush. I can't do that to you."

"Well, I ah. I pictured you in a frilly maid outfit."

Murata blinked then held his stomach as he laughed. "Haha! Good luck." He gave Shouri a dangerously serious look.

Shouri rolled his eyes and pulled Murata closer by the hand. "Well see. I have my ways." He smirked.

Murata leaned back. "E-eh? Well I refuse to wear it."

"You refuse to wear it and yet I hear that Mama puts you in aprons and things all the time."

Murata managed to get his hand free and waved it in the air. His other hand rested on his hip. "That's different. I help her cook and do other things when I'm over sometimes. But you." Murata pointed at him. "Don't you dare try and put me in a dress." He narrowed his eyes into a glare.

Shouri just smiled as he looked at him. "We will see what happens. You're just so cute I might not be able to resist."

Murata took another step back as a precaution. "Eh, no. We will _not _see what happens because I will not let you."

"We'll see." Shouri reached out his hand to him but couldn't reach. "Come here, I can't see you."

Murata moved away. "That's the point!" He frowned watching the other.

Shouri sighed. "Please come here? I like being able to see you. Don't make me come and find you." He smiled.

"No. This is your discipline for thinking those kinds of thoughts." Murata folded his arms over his chest.

Shouri sighed and stood up. He focused on the blur he knew was Murata and moved towards him. He held his hands out in front of him as if he were completely blind until he reached Murata. He pulled one arm free and pulled him back to the bed and laid down, holding Murata's hand against his cheek as he lay there.

Murata flushed. "W-what are you doing exactly?"

Shouri sat up again. "I'm showing that I love you. Now I can't wait to get back home."

Murata stood near the bed, his hand trapped in Shouri's. "Is that so? That excited for the festival are you?"

"No. I'm just excited to take you out. I'm excited for the memories that we will make together." Shouri smiled tracing his thumb across the back of Murata's hand.

Murata flushed again and stepped closer to release the tension in his arm. "So that's how it is." A small smile appeared on his face. "Well in that case, I'm excited as well."

"Yes it is." _And the fact that I will get you in a maid outfit no matter what I have to do. _Shouri tugged on Murata's arm and pulled him close to him. His other hand captured the small waist and pulled him down onto his lap. "I can see you more clearly now." Shouri chuckled.

"Hah!" Murata let out a quick breath. "You really could just put your glasses back on if it bothers you so much."

"I like having the excuse to pull you close." Shouri smirked then leaned up to kiss him gently. "You know. I still want that bath together." He raised an eyebrow in question.

Murata tilted his head then his eyes snapped open. "W-what? Still? That's-" Murata shrunk in on himself a little. "To be honest it makes me nervous."

"To tell you the truth i'm nervous about it as well." Shouri sighed. "It will have to wait till were more comfortable* he smiles at him* I won't push for it again. I promise. Now..." Shouri caressed Murata's cheek then pushed his hair away. He smiled and let his hand drop as he laid back on the bed and let Murata stand. He moved to lay down completely then patted his chest with a smile.

_Is he seriously asking me- _"Uhm, Shouri, another question?" Murata crawled timidly over the bed to him and bit his lip before laying down where Shouri wanted him to. He curled one leg defensively. "What makes you so sure about me?"

"Because I feel it in my heart that you are the only one that I can survive with. Every time I see you, you make me think differently. You make me see the world in a whole different direction. From the moment I saw you with Yuu-chan I knew that I wanted to be with you. It is that feeling that makes me so sure." Shouri let his fingers ghost up and down Murata's back.

"Hnn." Murata curled on arm under him, a smile on his lips. He bowed his head down so Shouri couldn't really see his face. "Since then huh? That's- You mean five years ago when we started doing things all the time together?"

"Yes. For five years I've held in this feeling." Shouri cupped Murata's face hoping that he would lift it up so he could see it.

Murata sucked in a silent breath. _Truly…for that long. _"How did you stand it?" He allowed Shouri to direct his face upwards.

Shouri looked at him seriously. I was able to stand it because I knew that one day I would actually talk to you. And that one day I would be able to tell you how I feel. It wasn't planned the way I wished it was but its okay that it came out like it did."

"Hnn." Murata searched Shouri's face. He felt a sense of comfort from the man's expression. "I suppose it did work out in the end." Murata shifted himself to be a bit more comfortable. He stifled a yawn and couldn't help but feel extremely relaxed in that position. "Hmm, will you let me sleep here like this?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Always and forever." Shouri smiled and ran a hand over the back of Murata's hair. "Sweet dreams."

Murata sighed softly. "You should sleep, too. You're-" Another yawn. "More tired out than I." Murata nuzzled his head against his chest a little.

"I will. I will." Shouri smiled as he played with his hair then closed his eyes to humour him.

Murata frowned a little but ignored it. He bowed his head back down to get more comfortable and his eyes slowly started to close. "Rest well, Shouri." He took in a few deep breaths as he drifted away into sleep.

"I love you, Murata. Sleep well." Shouri smiled watching him then closed his eyes again. Murata's warmth against his body lulled him slowly into peaceful sleep soon after.

* * *

**Wolfram, Murata, Conrart, Gretta, Shoma, Gunter, Celie written by me.**

**Yuuri, Shouri, Yozak, Jennifer, Akane written by Vavila.**

**All editing and novelization by me.**

**Phew. A cute little way to end the chapter. D'awww...Thanks for sticking with us for so long! It's really been an adventure hasn't it? Well, it's not over yet! Please continue to read and review, thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came long before Yuuri stirred awake. His arm was still around a sleeping Wolfram, which made him smile. He stayed there for a few minutes staring at the back of Wolfram's head as he slept. He was so still and peaceful. Such a change from when he was awake. He leaned his head forward to kiss the back of Wolfram's head and then closed his eyes again, content to sleep for a little longer.

Wolfram, however stirred at the movement and tried to turn over onto his back. Still not able to sleep on his right side due to his shoulder. Though he shouldn't have slept on his left either. "Mghwimp…" He mumbled.

Yuuri let out a small chuckle and opened his eyes again. Wolfram's face was now towards him and he couldn't resist the temptation to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hnn?" Wolfram stirred again and tried to drag his eyes open."

"Good morning." Yuuri smiled at him. "I love you."

"Yuuri." Wolfram smiled a little. "It wasn't a dream. I'm home." He smiled even more and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's neck to hug him. It hurt his shoulder to do so but he didn't care at the moment.

Yuuri smiled in return and yawned a little. "Yes you are. You're home and safe with me. And I'm not going to let you go."

"Don't you ever." Wolfram pulled himself up to press his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "I love you, Yuuri. So much. You're all I thought about. You kept me sane."

Yuuri put his arm over Wolfram and hugged him close. "And knowing that I would be able to hold you again kept me going." He gently lifted Wolfram's chin then pressed a kiss to his lips.

Wolfram's eyes widened just a little but but he clung to Yuuri, afraid to let him go. He hated that his first instint now was to fear affection but with Yuuri, he was slowly getting better. He just had to remind himself how much he loved it when Yuuri showed him affection. Even if it did cause him to blush.

"Wolfram, it's okay. Everything will be okay now. I am here for you, Wolf. And no one can change that." Yuuri reassured him.

"A-again please." Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. His eyes shone bright like emeralds. "Help me forget."

"I will do all I can to help you." Yuuri responded and leaned in to kiss him again, lingering for a few moments. Wolfram's hand slipped into Yuuri's hair to keep him there as he pressed it a little further. His mind was trying to smash away all the time Akane or one of the soldiers had forced themselves upon him.

Yuuri slowly moved a step further and traced his tongue at the edge of Wolfram's lips, playing with them to gain an answer. At first, Wolfram trembled just slightly then parted his lips to invite him inside. _I want to forget. I want to go back to normal. Even if at first it scares me. _Wolfram thought as Yuuri slowly moved his tongue inside and traced along his teeth, then toyed with his own tongue. Yuuri knew Wolfram was hesitant but kept going. Wolfram moaned softly, hoping that Yuuri wouldn't stop yet. His hear wanted it. His body reacted like it should. Yet his mind was threatening to over power both and cause him to pull away.

Yuuri continued to kiss him then slipped his tongue inside once more, exploring the cavern. He held onto his back gently, staying away from his head, should Wolfram want to pull away. Wolfram shivered a little as his shaking hands released Yuuri then quicly clung to his shirt again. Yuuri pulled away and placed one concerned hand on the back of Wolfram's head "Wolf, I don't want to push you."

"N-no, it's okay." Wolfram looked at him. "Just so many flashes."

"It's okay. We will take everything nice and slow okay? I won't rush anything. How about we take a bath and then get some food?" Yuuri smiled as he suggested an alternative.

"Ah, yes. I feel like I haven't been clean in weeks." Wolfram's face changed a little and he sat up, holding his stomach. "I shouldn't have said that. I made myself remember." He groaned. It seemed that no matter what he did, flashes and memories would plague him over and over again.

Yuuri sat up and kissed his cheek. "I'll help you forget. I'll help you wash away all your worries, okay?" Yuuri smiled lovingly again. He hoped he really was helping Wolfram feel at least a little better.

Wolfram nodded. "I like that idea. Listen. Can you have the maids prepare the bath? I feel like staying in this bed until it's all ready. I-it feels safe here."

"Yes." Yuuri nodded and leaned down to kiss him then stood up. "I'll be right back then, okay? Hopefully one of this is close by."

Wolfram nodded again and pulled his knees to his chest. It only took a moment before he decided that was a bad idea and let them stretch back out. One arm wrapped around his side. "Ah, better get Gisela, too. If that's alright."

Yuuri nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it to find two gaurds standing there. He tilted his head then smiled realzing that Conrart must have sent them. "Will one of you please ask the maids to prepare my bath? And send for Gisela."

"Yes, your Majesty." One guard bowed his head then looked to his companion before he ran down the hallway.

Yuuri nodded his thanks then closed the door and walked back over to Wolfram's side of the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out and tucked away a stray lock of hair. "They will come and I will make everything better."

Wolfram looked up at him. "I believe you can." He offered a small smile then it faded away. "I'm sorry. This has been so hard on you. I just- Well. You know."

"Yes, I understand. But it's alright."

Lasagna walked into the room, followed by Sangria and Doria. All three of them offered smiles but made sure to move quickly to the bath built onto the King's bedroom. They began to fill it and placed fresh towels and robes on the small counters inside.

Giseal followed close behind them with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling, Wolfram?" She asked.

Wolfram looked up at Gisela then nodded a little. "Much better today, thank you. Though I think I undid what you healed in my shoulder. What with…events yesterday."

Gisela walked over. "Alright, face me and I'll see what I can do."

Yuuri stepped to the side after he helped Wolfram turn and hang his legs off the side of the bed. He watched both of them carefully. He knew Gisela would never hurt Wolfram, but his protetive desire was much stronger at the moment than necessary.

"Yes ma'am." Wolfram replied as he unbuttoned his shirt for her and slid the right side off, wincing as he moved his arm out of the sleeve.

Gisela bent to inspect the wound and smiled at him. "It's not too bad but I'll go ahead and use a bit of magic to help take the pain away." Gisela held her hands out over the wound and concentrated as a small light formed.

"I was afraid I'd damaged it. I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you." Wolfram watched her work with a sullen expression.

"You haven't caused me any trouble. I'm just glad I can help." Gisela smiled at him as she finished up her work. She changed his bandages then stood back. "Now be careful and don't move it a lot, okay? Your Highness do you need anything?" She turned to Yuuri, her hands clasped in front of her.

"No, I'm just fine." Yuuri smiled in return.

"Is it alright if I take a bath? I really could use one." Wolfram held up his hand to get Gisela's attention.

"Yes, that should be fine so long as you don't move it a lot. But you'll need to change the bandages again once you're out."

"I will take care of it." Yuuri smiled.

"Then I will leave you two, alone." Gisela left a small basket with bandages on the side table and quietly excused herself.

Lasagna lead the other maids out of the bathroom, a bit of steam following them out. "It is ready, your Highness." She said, careful not to stare at Wolfram as she did so.

"Thank you!" Yuuri smiled to them then waved his hand as the three disappeared out into the hall. The door closed behind them quietly. "Are you ready, Wolf?"

"More than ready." Wolfram stood up from the bed and let his shirt fall off completely. His back and shoulders ached from the dozens of red marks and scratches from the tree he'd been tied to. He'd nearly forgotten about them until the cold air stung him.

Yuuri smiled as he took off his shirt as well and then took Wolfram's hand. "Let's go." He gestured with his head towards the bath then walked towards it.

"Mm." Wolfram responded and followed Yuuri. He removed his pants just as they reached the bath and deposited them, and his underwear on the floor. He was nervous beyond all reason to expose himself but he managed to keep his mind out of it. He timidly stepped into the hot water and slowly sunk down into it, hissing slightly as the water touched his many wounds. The one on his leg seemed to be healing well enough, but his back was still somewhat fresh and stung at the heat. Despite that though, he felt relaxed once he was able to settle in the water.

Yuuri followed suit and stepped into the water with a sigh. He moved in behind Wolfram and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Want me to wash your back?" He'd not known about the scratches that coated Wolfram's back and it bothered him. Even though they weren't the worst of his injuries, the tiny scratches all over his pale skin marred him. Proved to Yuuri that he'd failed him.

Wolfram, having been distracted, tensed a little at the motion. "A-ah, sure. I'd appreciate that." He focused on relaxing again and talked himself through it. _I really have to remember that I'm with Yuuri now. No one else is here. He would never try to hurt me._

Yuuri peered over Wolfram's shoulder. "Wolf, I'm here. You can relax all you want, alright? No one will bother us." He offered a smile then leaned over to grab one of the soft wash cloths and dipped it into the water then gently dabbed at Wolfram's back. He feared he'd pull on the healing wounds if he did anything else.

Wolfram nodded. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm trying, really I am. Everything is just so fresh in my mind." He tapped the surface of the water absently with his hand.

"I will help you relax then." Yuuri smiled at him as he continued to clean his back slowly and gently. He stopped for a moment and leaned his chin on Wolfram's left shoulder. "Wolf. I promise from this doay forward, I will protect you."

Wolfram looked down a moment then turned a little to see him. "Yuuri. Please tell me you don't blame yourself?"

Yuuri sighed and gave him a serious look. "Wolfram, I am having a very hard time not blaming myself." He offered a half smile.

"Well, I don't blame you. Not one bit. Besides it wasn't jus-" Woflram stopped himself and shook his head. He turned his back again and started to tap at the water surface again. _I want to tell Yuuri what happened but…I'm afraid of his reaction. Or that he'll see me as weak. Useless._

"It wasn't just?" Yuuri looked at him quizzically. "Wolfram, did something happen other than what I know?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Forget it. I spoke incorrectly."

"I will always listen, okay Wolf?" Yuuri smiled and carefully started to wash over Wolfram with the wet cloth again.

Wolfram nodded and kept himself mostly still as he felt the soothing heat running down his back as Yuuri would dip the cloth and then wring it out at the top of his back. One finger swirled around in the water. _Should I tell him? _ He asked himself over and over again.

Yuuri smiled as he finished Wolfram's back. "Do you want to face me?"

"Ah- I uhm…no it's fine this way." Wolfram bowed his head down a little more.

Yuuri smiled, although concerned and ran his hand through Wolfram's hair. "Okay." He gently pressed his body closer so that he could reach around Wolfram and gently wash his shoulders.

Wolfram made a small distressed sound as worry clouded over his face. He warred in his mind if he should really tell Yuuri or not. _It could get worse later on if I wait but at the same time I- _He sighed softly.

Yuuri bent down to kiss Wolfram's shoulder that he'd just cleaned then started on the other, careful not to rub at the wound there. "Are you relaxed?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh n-not exactly." Wolfram opened his mouth to say something else then stopped. _You need to depend on him. At least a little, Wolfram. _He chided himself.

"Ah, I'll try to help. So I was thinking later toady we could go on a picnic with Gretta. Would you like that?" Yuuri asked with a gentle, patient smile.

"Hnn, I think that would be alright." Wolfram nodded. He pulled his arms up subconsciously to hug himself.

Yuuri nodded his head and wrapped both of his arms around Wolfram and kissed the back of his head. "I love you, Wolfram." He let go then gently slid the wet, warm cloth down over Wolfram's chest.

Wolfram sucked in a breath as Yuuri's hand touched his skin. The wound there hadn't been bad enough to bandage but it was still sensitive. He closed his eyes to convince himself he was alright. "I- I love you, too. Yuuri."

Yuuri gently removed one of Wolfram's hands so that he could clean there. "Wolfram. I am washing away everything bad that happened. Should you let me, I will continue to do that."

"Ah…" Wolfram swallowed and moved his other hand." I-it's okay. Just still, you know, jumpy I guess." Wolfram looked down completely and let his hands fall into the water.

"It's understandable, Wolfram. I understand what is going on and I know it must be hard." Yuuri washed him gently all the way down to his stomach then let the cloth drop into the water. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's chest.

"Nn!" Wolfram squeezed his eyes closed a moment then forced his body to relax." C-carefully. Hnn." He sighed and opened his eyes slowly. One hand reached up to grip tightly to Yuuri's arm. "Listen, I haven't told you everything." His heart raced as he said the words.

"Oh? Well only tell me if you want to. I won't push for it, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled. Even though he truly wanted to know, he would wait because Wolfram was more important to him.

Wolfram's voice quieted. "I want to. J-just…I'm afraid you'll think I'm weak or useless o-or…"

"I could never think like that Wolfram." Yuuri gently kissed him on the neck. "You are a strong, passionate soldier." He whispered. "Who would fight to protect me. I could never think differently of you, Wolfram."

Wolfram was silent for a minute. He pulled his knees up a little. "W-well…to start off, none of these wounds are from Akane. Well, except for my back but…mm."

Yuuri's eyes widened a little and his body tensed. _I have to keep calm for Wolfram. I can't make this any harder for him._ Yuuri spoke to himself to keep calm. "Was it soldiers who did it then?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper than before.

Wolfram sensed Yuuri's tension, his own body tensed slightly in reaction. "Y-yes, one soldier. A-at least the visible wounds." Wolfram's quiet voice quivered as he struggled to admit to everything.

"What do you mean, Wolfram?" Yuuri's own voice grew slightly angry. "Did- Did they-"

Wolfram tensed more a little afraid to continue. He wasn't sure if it was from the memories or from Yuuri's reaction. "Th-three of four. I-I can't remember f-for sure."

Yuuri took in a few very long, deep breaths, before he said anything. He looked at Wolfram, understandin now why Wolfram was so skiddish of everyone. His voice softened and he tried to offer a smile though with Wolfram's head turned, he couldn't see it. "I will help you, all that I can." _I can't believe that happened to him again. So many times. I am never letting Wolfram leave my sight again. Never._

Finally able to tell Yuuri, Wolfram continued. Though he knew he could stop, that was enough. His mind was reeling now. "Akane came into the room and…attacked me. I couldn't move fast enough and before I knew it he was _in _me. Then the first soldier ruined that beautiful Japanese…think your mother bought for me."

"Wolfram, it's okay. It was just a dress. We can buy another one. It will be alright. Wolfram, really." Yuuri struggled to keep control of himself. He knew that if he saw Akane at that moment he wouldn't be able to hold himselfback. He'd raped Wolfram before anyone even knew he was there. Yuuri's stomach churned as he sucked in another breath.

Wolfram turned around, tears in his eyes. "But it was _my _wedding dress! My wedding!"

Yuuri tugged him close and onto his lap. "We will get another one. Exactly like it for our wedding. Would you like that?"

Wolfram didn't really hear him. His heart raced as his mind switched into hysteria. "They did it in the carriage when I was bound and blind! A-and then on the ship! A-and again in the carriage! A-and at least twice in the castle! And I swear Akane…I swear he encouraged them! And then he killed them! Saying he loved me! He made me beg him to stop one of them! A-and he said he'd kill you! S-so he could keep me forever! A-and he j-just…just wouldn't stop. I couldn't do anything for myself. H-he did it all. I couldn't even walk around!"

Yuuri listened to him then held onto his face as he kissed him gently, but didn't release."

"And- mmpf!" The kiss shocked Wolfram out of his running summary and he broke down into soft sobs. Finally he let his shell crumble as he clung desperately to Yuuri. The king pressed his hand to the back of Wolfram's head, his other wrapped around his waist to hold him close. He released from the kiss after a few moments and looked at Wolfram, holding him tightly. "Wolfram. I will make everything okay. We will work through this together and I promise you this will never happen to you again."

Wolfram trembled as the remnants of his strong front he'd tried to build up withered away. "I I wasn't strong enough." Sobbing hiccups invaded his speech. "J-just couldn't fi-ght." He leaned his face into Yuuri's shoulder and sobbed again unable to stop himself.

"It's okay, Wolfram. You are strong. Wolfram, it's not your fault that they did those things." Yuuri squeezed his arms around him a little more to try and quiet the trembling body. "Wolfram you are so strong. Sometimes even the strongest have their weak points and they used it against you. They did something terrible that will never be forgiven. But Wolfram. I'm just so glad you're safe now."

Between sobs Wolfram managed to speak again. "B-but why…why would th-ey do that?"

"Because they- Wolfram." Yuuri kissed his forehead fighting hard to keep himself under control. He'd never seen Wolfram lose himself like it. It frightened him but even more so, it angered him that someone caused such a change. "I don't have an explanation for why people do some things they do. Wolfram, I would never do such things to you."

Wolfram looked up at him, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I felt so ashamed. E-especially when I had to ask…him to help me."

"You only did it because he made you do it. I know, Wolfram, that you would never do it otherwise. And whatsmore you know that yourself." Yuuri kissed him gently on the lips. "Wolfram, I will take him back to Earth and he will stay there."

Wolfram found himself caught in the after-crying-breaths as he tried to talk. "B-but…" He stopped at Yuuri's kiss then rubbed his eyes again. "When you go. D-don't stay very long, okay? I-" Wolfram looked down. "I'm scared w-without you near."

"I will be taking you with me. I do not want you to leave my side. At least as long as that is alright with you?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden. And you already have so many that you're taking back so…"

"You are not a burden. You never will be. I will be fine with taking everyone back. I took it well last time, remember?"

"Ah…well. I guess so." Wolfram sneezed suddenly and groaned as he curled a little closer to Yuuri. "I-it's getting coldin here."

"Ah yes." Yuuri held Wolfram close to help him warm. "How about we go and get warm?"

"Mm." Wolfram nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." _I can't believe I fell apart on him like that. _

Yuuri smiled then stepped from the bath. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waits then held out his hand for Wolfram. _I'm so happy he would confide in me. But I can't believe what those horrible men would do to him. To my Wolfram. I'm seething angry. I've half a mind to go down and rip Akane a new one._

Wolfram looked up at him and took the proffered hand to pull himself up. He picked up a robe and wrapped himself in it before looking at him again. "I should apologize for the way I acted."

"There is no reason for that. It's perfectly fine, Wolfram. I'm just really glad you confided in me." Yuuri smiled and took Wolfram's hand and lead him back into the bedroom.

"Still." Wolfram sighed. "I'll leave it alone. I can't wait until he's gone. For good. Then maybe I'll be able to relax."

"Yes, I agree. The next time we go will be the last time you see him. I promise. Okay? Wolfram, I promise you!"

Wolfram shrunk back a little at Yuuri's enthusiasm. "A-ah…Mm." He nodded. "I just-" Wolfram shook his head and tried again. "I never thought he could actually do anything to Conrart. I mean, in the forest a-at that moment, I really thought that- No…I shouldn't think about it."

"It's okay to talk about it, Wolfram. If it helps you." Yuuri gave him a calming smile and turned to face him. "Would you like to change first?"

Wolfram nodded and pulled his hand free. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a thin shirt and dark blue pants to matc,h as well as the small basket of bandages, then walked behind the blind to change. Even though he'd just been in a bath with Yuuri, he wasn't all that comfortable exposing himself. "I-it's stupid but I thought that if Akane could do something like that to Conrart then…there really was no hope for me at all." Wolfram bit his cheek to keep the tears at bay. "I hope Conrart's alright." He focused on changing the bandage at his side before he pulled on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to keep his wrists open to the air. They would heal best if left alone.

"Conrad is as strong as you are, Wolf. I bet he's fine." Yuuri smiled and waited patiently for Wolfram to finish. "You both are so strong. I don't think I can be like you."

"No. You are far stronger. Dealing with all of the things you do. I could never compare to that." Wolfram stepped out timidly. One hand held onto the edge of the blind. "I look up to you because of it. I often think to myself, 'If I could be more like Yuuri, then I could handle anything'."

Yuuri walked up to him with a smile. "If you were more like me we would have never gotten engaged." He smirked then leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you just the way you are. You don't need to change a thing."

Wolfram's hand tightened on the edge of the blind and pushed his own lips closer then shyly stepped back again. "O-of course I do. I have to be better." Wolfram nodded. "A better soldier, so I can protect you, too."

"Ah yes. You are my bodygaurd as well as the one I love. I will never take either of those away from you. Okay?"

Wolfram nodded. "It's my duty not only as a soldier but as your fiancé, right? I mean, it won't change after we're married will it?" His eyes widened as a thought struck him. "I- Gunter mentioned that I'll not just be _a _prince anymore. I'll be _the_ Prince."

"Nothing is going to change. Ah, well yes. You will be my prince and Gretta will be our little princess. And I will let you protect me. I promise you." Yuuri replied doing his best to help Wolfram feel a little better. Though both of them knew Yuuri would do more protecting now.

Wolfram blinked then smiled a little. "So, it'll be just like before."

"I assume so. Unless something major changes. You might gain more men or something like that. You _are_ going to be my husband." _Will that mean people will want to take him even more? I will have to make sure that doesn't happen._

"I guess some things will be different. Changing and all. Being married to the King is pretty special."

Yuuri smiled at him and quickly changed from the towel he was wearing. He shook his hair into place then walked over and took Wolfram's hand to leave the bedroom. It took a bit of convincing to ignore the ugly sores that wrapped around each of Wolfram's wrists but he knew it would only drudge up bad memories if he mentioned them. "Come on, let's find Gretta so we can picnic." He tactfully changed the topic. He knew Wolfram was going to have a hard time adjusting to being more carefully guarded. He thought it best to distract him from it for now.

"I think that's a good idea." Wolfram said, one hand on his stomach. "My stomach isn't very pleased right now."

"Alright!" Yuuri smiled nodding to the guards as they passed. He made his way to the main foyer where a maid happened to be polishing the door handles. "Ah, excuse me, Doria? Would you mind having a picnic prepared for Wolfram, Gretta and I?"

Doria smiled and quickly picked her things up. "Yes, your Highness." She hurried down the hallway. She was excited to be the one to tell the others that Wolfram was up and walking about.

"Now then." Yuuri looked around aimlessly. "Where is Gretta?"

"Perhaps in the gardens?" Wolfram suggested. "I could actually use a peaceful walk outside."

"I agree. That sounds really nice." Yuuri opened the door and walked down the stairs. He waved to the guards running drills and praised them on their good work as he lead Wolfram around to the side where the gardens were located. "You really are precious." He smiled at Wolfram's flushed face then continued. "I wonder what we're going to eat today. Hopefully some kind of sweet! Effe makes really good sweets." He mused as they walked hand in hand through the flowering arrangements and hedge bushes that lined the walkway.

"Well you were gone for nearly a week or so. To be honest I lost track of time. But I'm sure they've prepared all sorts of sweets for you." Wolfram responded.

"Yes! We can share them together." Yuuri's smile widened as they approached a circlular plantar with three different flowers growing in it. "Look how pretty the flowers are growing, Wolf!" He said a little too excitedly.

Wolfram's tensed, raising his shoulders. "Don't yell so suddenly." He looked around and nodded. "They are blooming beautifully."

"Ah, sorry." Yuuri scratched the back of his head with a smile then pointed to the flower named for Wolfram. "I don't think I've ever seen them more beautiful before."

Wolfram tilted his head with a small smile on his face. "This is their proper time of year, I guess." He knelt down on both knees in front of the planter and gently touched one of the blossoms with his fingers.

Yuuri bent down and looked over his shoulder at Wolfram's face. "They are so beautiful."

"Mother has always loved her flowers. And Gunter takes rather good care of them. But they look in even better condition than I remember."

Gunter approached them from behind and spoke quietly so as to not alarm either of them. "Gretta and both of your mothers took extra care of them while you were away, Wolfram. They believed that it would send luck towards you and those searching for you."

Wolfram turned to look up at the advisor. "I see." He looked back at the flowers in thought. _I suppose there was a little bit of luck. Yuuri was never discovered._

"Well then." Yuuri turned to Gunter. "They took very good care of them as well did you." He smiled. "Do you know where Gretta is?"

Gunter smiled, one hand held over his heart. "Yes, sire. She has been in the kitchen all morning. Little Gretta wanted to make something special to celebrate your return."

"Oh really? Well then, Wolfram, shall we make our way there or shall we wait here and set up for Gretta?"

"I'd rather wait out here. Less people to run into or at least I'd hope so. I don't feel like being around a whole lot of people." Wolfram looked up from the flowers.

"I don't either." Yuuri looked back to Gunter. "Will you let Gretta and the maids know that we are waiting in the garden?"

"Of course, your Majesty." Gunter bowed quickly then offered a gentle smile in Wolfram's direction before he hurried off to do as asked.

Wolfram sighed and looked back at the flowers. Again he reached out one hand towards them. "It's a little odd for me. Being home, I mean."

"It's where you belong, right? And it's right for you to be home. It feels good doesn't it?" Yuuri squatted down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, well of course it does. I just meant that...well..." Wolfram sighed and let himself fall into a sitting position, not caring he was on the walkway still. "I got used to always having to struggle or fight some man or another off and something like that..." Wolfram looked down. "I never really told you, but before this week happened, I still hadn't gotten over the first time." He looked up at Yuuri. "I told everyone I was fine, I even acted fine. But...it still haunted me."

"I understand Wolfram."Yuuri sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You know you don't have to be strong around me. I can protect you for the moments that weaknes takes over you. Okay? And then you can go back to protecting me. Just thinking about everything amazing that is going to happen next. We are going to get married."

Wolfram smiled a little and leaned his head on Yuuri' shoulder. "Yes, we are." He shook his head. "But I have to be strong no matter."

"And you will be." Yuuri nodded his head. "Because you are the strongest person I know."

Wolfram let out a small scoll. "Ah- well." He nodded. "Anyways, Yuuri." Wolfram turned so he could look at him seriously as he spoke. "I'm sorry for never telling you what that man did t-to you. It's been bothering me for a long time but I just didn't want you to know."

"It's okay, Wolfram. I will never forgive him for what he's done, but I'm glad to know. We can deal with this together."

"If I had it my way you would have never known. I made the Maou or well your 'other' side promise not to tell you."

"Ah…wait you did?" Yuuri looked at him seriously. _I wish I could talk to my other self and make sure he doesn't hide things from me. It's still all strange to me. _"I can't believe I don't remember that."

Wolfram nodded and looked down. "I did. I just thought that…I wanted to spare you as much pain as I could." He looked back up at him with a serious, pained expression. "No matter what it did to me."

"Well don't let happen again, okay? I can carry my own. You don't need to carry my burden. You've already done so muchfor me."

Wolfram sighed angrily. "I won't let _that _happen to you ever again." He closed one hand in a fist and pulled it in front of his face. "Ever."

"And I promise the same." Yuuri put his arm back around Wolfram and pulled him close.

"Huh?" Wolfram flushed a little. "Y-yuuri I'm trying to be the brave one here." He sighed resigned to let Yuuri hug him.

"You really are brave, Wolf. You don't have any idea how much you are, do you?"

A pitiful laugh left Wolfram's mouth. "Yeah well. Bravery isn't enough." He started to stand and dusted off his pants.

"I know. But Wolfram, I love you, okay?" Yuuri stood up as well and took his hand. He then reached out to touch his face with his fingers, meeting his gaze.

"Uh-" Wolfram swallowed. "Y-you're distracting me on purpose, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Yuuri raised his brow.

Wolfram blinked and flushed embarrassed. "I- N-no." He looked away.

Yuuri pulled him a little closer and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Wolfram let out a tiny gasp. "H-hey." He turned his face back to see Yuuri's. His cheeks had darkened in color at the gesture.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuuri kissed his lips this time. "Did something happen?"

Wolfram frowned. "Don't play innocent, you swindler."

"By what to you mean, Wolfram?" Yuuri kept his face close.

Wolfram lost his frown and shivered as Yuuri's breath ghosted along his lips. "T-that's what I mean."

"Oh, this?" Yuuri bent his head and nipped lightly at Wolfram's throat.

Wolfram shivered as his face reddened even more. "Yes that!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Yuuri smiled at him, watching his reaction.

"Sometimes," Wolfram pouted. "You can be so unreasonable."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri tilted his head with a smile.

Wolfram shook his head and tossed up his hands in the air. He let out a frusted grunt as he turned his back. " Oh, you're hopelss."

Yuuri chuckled. "Oh come on, Wolfram. How can I resist when I see that face of yours?"

"Hmpf." Wolfram folded his arms out of old habit.

"You're so cute, Wolf. Now come here." Yuuri spread open his arms.

"You're going to have to come and get me, you wimp. I'm trying to be upset at you." _And I'm failing._

"Oh, are you now?" Yuuri crawled around to be in front of him and opened his arms again. "Please?"

"Yes, I am." Wolfram nodded, closing his eyes.

Yuuri instead moved closer and leaned over to kiss Wolfram's neck. "Wolfram, I love you."

Wolfram raised his shoulders in a shiver. "H-hey." He pursed his lips and turned away a little.

Yuuri smiled and held his face in his hands and kissed him gently. "You're so cute, Wolf."

"Mmf!" Surprised by the action, Wolfram lost his will to be upset at him. "I…I can't stay upset with you."

"I know you can't. I'm the only person that can calm you, right? Wolfram, you're so brilliant."

"Now you're patronizing me." Wolfram frowned again.

"I would never do that, Wolf. Now how about we sit back in the grass and wait for Gretta?"

Wolfram sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. "You really-" He then nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm a little worn out still anyway."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. "You're so small."

Wolfram scoffed. "I'm no smaller than you, Yuuri."

"You are by just a little bit, see? I can see over your head.

"W-well don't blame me for it. Your human side just couldn't stop growing. You didn't' accustom to this world yet."

"I'm not blaming you. I like it. I like being able to hold you like this." Yuuri squeezed a little around him.

Wolfram flushed then quietly responded. "I like it, too." Wolfram: *flushes a little then says quietly* I...I like it, too.

Yuuri smiled. "What do you want to do for our honeymoon?"

"What's that?" Wolfram relaxed against Yuuri's chest.

"I can't believe I haven't mentioned this. It's a vacation that two people go on after they get married."

"Oh? Well, I don't really know. You mean like a journey, right? We can't go anywhere by ourselves." Wolfram looked up at him then pulled away to take his hand and walked over to a small patch of grass and waited for Yuuri to sit down before he sat in his lap.

"Yes we can. It's something we have to go on by ourselves. It's what a couple does."

Wolfram turned a little in Yuuri's lap. "We can't do that here, Yuuri. It's not safe."

"Then we will go to Earth. I can take you anywhere you want."

"I don't really know what people usually do on this thing called 'honeymoon'."

"Well the couple does couple like stuff. Go to a spa and relax, or a hot spring or to an amusement park. Really, anything they want to."

"So then, what makes it so special? It's that just like a date?"

"It's the special time we are alone together. No one following us and the first date we have as husbands." Yuuri slipped his hand into Wolfram's hair, playing with it as he spoke.

"Oh." Wolfram nodded though still confused. "Well that makes sense, I guess. But I still don't know enough about Earth to have any idea what to do."

"Then I will just have to plan for us."

Wolfram looked up at him. "Like what, Yuuri? You mentioned a hot spring. I heard the Daikenja talk about them once. He said ti's like a bath. Is that really true? Why is that considered a vacation?"

"Because it's really relaxing. It's a really hot bath. And you get your own private room and they bring you food and other things while you're there."

Wolfram smiled a little. "I kind of like the sound of that place. And there is no need for soldiers or escorts?"

"Not at all. Just you and I, alone together. Only disturbed when we allow it."

"That really does sound relaxing." Wolfram sighed and stretched his legs out and leans against Yuuri's chest.

Wolfram shivered a little. "Hnn. I can't wait." He opened his eyes.

"Me neither. It will be something we really need. A relaxing time with you. Just like this, right now."

Wolfram let out a long relaxed sigh. "This is almost perfect."

"It really is." Yuuri laid back and pulled Wolfram down with him. "Mm, so comfortable. The sun feels really nice."

"It does." Wolfram rolled off and onto his side, slipping to the ground and cuddled under Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around him, resting his hand on his back. He smiled as a maid walked uietly over and left the picnic basket by them and smiled before she walked away. Yuuri smiled at the blanket that sat on top. "Wolf, one second."

"Hmm?" Wolfram sat up a little. "What are you doing?"

Yuuri snatched the blanket and awkwardly opened it then draped it over the both of them. "There we go."

"Isn't it a little arm for a blanket?" Wolfram nestled down again with a small smile, eyes closed. "Oh, is the picnic here then? Is Gretta coming?"

"I'm assuming so. And I like this warmth under the blanket." Yuuri let his hand moved up and down Wolfram's back on the outside of the blanket.

"Ah." Wolfram yawned and cuddled up to him fully at ease.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" Gretta giggled as she ran towards them. She held a small box in her hands and tried to be careful but was too excited to simply walk.

"I hear her. She seems really happy." Wolfram said not moving.

"Yes she does." Yuuri sat up and smiled. "Gretta! What's in the box, dear?"

Wolfram groaned slightly and sat up as well, letting out a small yawn.

Gretta giggled and walked right up to them. "I have something for Wolfram."

Wolfram's eyes widened a little in surprise. "F-for me?" He asked. Yuuri smiled and chuckled watching him.

"Mhmm! Here!" Gretta held out the box with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah…w-well thank you." Wolfram took the box and opened it carefully. Nestled inside was a small, knitted Bearbee. He smiled and looked up at her, opening his arms. "Thank you, Gretta. It's beautiful."

"Yay! I'm so glad you like it!" Gretta leaped on him, hugging him tightly.

Wolfram winced but didn't have the heart to tell her to be careful as he hugged her with his good arm.

"That's so cute, Gretta. But be careful, okay? Were you a good girl while we were gone?" Yuuri hadn't ever gotten out of the habit of asking but Gretta didn't mind, despite being 13 in human years.

"Yes!" Gretta's smile changed a little. "I was so scared! B-but I was a good girl. I promise."

"I know you were, Gretta. Now come give me a hug." Yuuri smiled at her. Part of him asked so that she'd get off of Wolfram. He could see the slight pain in his expression.

"Mm!" Gretta leaped from Wolfram to Yuur and hugged him quickly then sat down and clung to Wolfram's arm.

"Gretta? Is something wrong?" Wolfram looked down at her, concerned.

"I'm making sure you don't disappear again." The young girl nodded.

"Oh, Gretta. We won't be leaving anytime soon, okay? We still need to make out family complete."

"Yes we do! I can't wait!" Gretta giggled and relaxed a little, though she still kept her hand on Wolfram's arm.

Wolfram smiled, Gretta's chipper attitude was affecting him. "It won't be very long now, right?" He looked to Yuuri.

"No, not at all. We just need to plan the ceremony. Then we will be a family."

"In days?"

"Oh that would be fun!" Gretta bounced a little in her space.

"Yes, I believe we could in a few days. Don't you?"

"I really don't want to wait longer." Wolfram admitted then bit his lip. He felt he was pushing the issue too hard.

"Me neither!" Gretta chimed.

"Okay we can get it all settled later then!" Yuuri laughed and smiled. "Gretta, would you like to be our flower girl?"

"Yes! Jennifer-san told me all about the different weddings on Earth." Gretta couldn't seem to stop giggling. She was so excited to have both of them home and safe with her.

Wolfram smiled as he watched her. Her energy and excitement was contagious and he felt his own smile grown.

"Oh did she? Well that's fantastic! I am excited for it. Now how about we eat some food eh?" Yuuri grinned and spread the blanket out on the ground before he sat down on it and picked up the basket.

"Mm, excellent. What have you made for us, Gretta? Gunter said you spent a lot of time in the kitchen this morning." Wolfram crawled onto the blanket and sat in the corner.

"I made a bunch of things from Earth! Jennifer-san taught me how. It's really good! Called...a pancake." Gretta thought then nodded with a smile.

"Cake for breakfast? That's odd."

"It's not actually cake, Wolfram. It's more like the batter is fluffy. They are really good. Kind of a western thing."

"They why is it called a pancake?" Wolfram asked quizzically.

Gretta giggled. "It doesn't matter, silly!" She dug into the basket and pulled out plates and set them out for Wolfram and Yuuri. She then placed a pancake on each one and pulled out a heated jar of syrup. It wasn't quite like what they had on Earth but with the help of the maids, she'd been able to gather berries and cook them into a sort of topping.

"This is all very interesting." Wolfram looked at the strange food as she set it up for him.

"It looks great, Gretta. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a little while."

"I hope you like it." Gretta smiled and sat back on her heels. She motioned for them to try and waited.

Wolfram picked up his fork and looked at the food a moment. "Well, alright then." He took in a deep breath and cut into the pancake and took a small bite.

Yuuri did the same and swallowed with a smile. "It tastes just like it does at hom!"

"Haha, yay!" Gretta giggled.

"It's interesting indeed. I think I like it." Wolfram said more quietly as he took another bite.

"You eat, too, Gretta." Yuuri smiled at her as he ate his pancake quickly then took another.

"Okay!" Gretta seemed satisfised and sat down to eat herself.

The three of them held small conversation between bites while Wolfram finished first, eating just one and set his fork down. He didn't fell as though he could eat more than that at the moment. Yuuri finished a few minutes, and several pancakes later. He rubbed his stomach with a grin.

"That was amazing, Gretta, thank you." Wolfram smiled once she'd finished hers.

"It really was! I'm so proud of you!" Yuuri smiled and took Wolfram's plate and stacked it with his and put them into the basket. "Would you like to walk through the garden with us?"

"Uh-huh!" Gretta nodded and packed her plate away then jumped up. She didn't ask Wolfram why he didn't eat anything else. She didn't want to upset him. "Come on."

Wolfram stood and stretched carefully and looked around. "It's kind of quiet out here, right now."

Yuuri stood up and well and shook out the blanket before he folded it up and set it back on the blanket. The then reached out and took Wolfram's hand and smiled to Gretta. "It really is."

"It's nice, I think. I'd expect more soldiers around though." Wolfram mused then shook his head.

"So Gretta, did you learn a lot from my mother?" Yuuri asked as he started towards the walkway again.

"I sure did!" Gretta caught up and took Wolfram's other hand. "She taught me all sorts of things. Even Lady Celie joined in a few times. All those things you do on Earth are amazing."

"Oh? You know, Gretta. I'd like to take you to Earth someday. Would you like that?" Yuuri smiled.

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"I think you would enjoy it, Gretta. It's very different from here, though." Wolfram replied watching her as they walked.

"Yes, I think you would as well. We could all go to a theme park together. What do you think?"

"Sure thing!" Gretta nodded excitedly.

Wolfram chuckled quietly at Gretta's cheerfulness.

"Okay, we'll go soon." Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand. "After the wedding."

Wolfram half smirked. "You mean after the honeymoon."

"You're going on a honeymoon?" Gretta grinned up at him.

"Ah, yes. After the honeymoon. Did my mother tell you about them?" Yuuri asked a little surprised at Greta's excitement.

"Mmhmm! She said that the married people do something special to symbolize their love. What does that mean?"

Wolfram balked and his eyes widened. "W-well..ahem."

"It just means that they spend time alone together." Yuuri covered quickly.

"Oh, she made it seem so mysterious."

"Yes, well. It's like a special vaction to celebrate getting married." Wolfram nodded.

"That's exactly it. We just relax all by ourselves. It's a time we get together before getting back into everyday life together."

"Ah, that makes sense." Gretta smiled, satisfied with the answer.

Wolfram nodded again. "Mmhmm. So after we get back and once things are settled here, we can go on a family adventure."

"Yes, it will be tons of fun! You'll just have to promise to help out a lot, okay Gretta?" Yuuri smiled at her.

"Sure thing. I can do anything you need me to, Yuuri."

Wolfram smiled timidly. "I'm glad to see you're so happy."

"I'm glad I can count on you." Yuuri smiled to both of them.

"You really are such a good girl." Wolfram moved his hand from Gretta's and patted her head.

"Thank you." Gretta giggled up at him then took his hand again.

"So, Gretta, did my mother tell you anything about Earth that you want to see when we go?" Yuuri asked as he lead the little group on a slow walk.

"Well, she told me all sorts of things about shops and toys that you have. And she told me to call her Grandma." Gretta giggled again, her hand at her mouth.

Wolfram smiled at her. "Of course, she is Yuuri's mother."

"Indeed she is, just don't let her spend too much on you, okay?" Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay." Gretta grinned up at him and ran ahead of them towards the fountain in the center of the garden.

Wolfram watched her with a warm smile. "She certainly seems energetic. It's almost wearing me out." Wolfram's face changed to a slight grimace. "That's not supposed to happen until I'm around Stoffel's age."

Yuuri laughed again. "That's true but she's wearing me out as well." He sighed. "It's nice to be home though. When we're stoffel's age, Gretta will want to get married." Yuuri's eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh relax, Yuuri. It's a natural part of life and it'll have way before we get that old. You'll just have to get used to it. Now," Wolram exhaled tiredly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit down here." He moved towards one of the benches that circled the fountain and almost fell down onto it.

"Okay." Yuuri sighed and followed after him. "Aren't you worried about it, Wolfram? What will happen if we don't like the boy she chooses? He will want to take her away from us." He sat down next to Wolfram, his hands in his lap.

"Everyone grows up at some point but you don't have to worry about that. Gretta will always live near us. She loves this place too much to ever want to leave."

"I guess so. Unless that man wants take her away. Do you think we can build her a house near here?"

"Of course we can. But if we keep her here in the castle, she'll never grow on her own." Wolfram offered him a small smile.

"That's true." Yuuri smiled and watched Gretta as she plucked leaves from the clear water. "She's going to be very beautiful whn she gets older. "Our precious little daughter."

"Of course she is. I would never expect any less from Gretta." Wolfram scoffed then sighed and leaned his head on Yuuri shoulder. "Just a few more days of they sweet peace before our day arrives."

"This peace will remain once I take him back for good." Yuuri scowled then softened his expression and put a hand on Wolfram's leg. "But before that, we will have our wedding."

Wolfram let out a long breath. "It will be so nice once it's all over. Then we can move on and deal with things without the constant worry. Well…of Akane that is." He spoke tiredly, not really caring that he spoke of his nightmares' cause.

"Yes, we won't. Oh. I didn't tell you, but Conrad thinks there will be a way to avoid war with Dai Cimeron."

Wolfram looked up at him and sat upright. "How do you mean? It's nearly impossible and now with all this new information from Waltorana, I'm not positive. Given I don't really see why he was so worried for my safety. I am a soldier after all."

"Well, I think it's because….you were facing dangers a soldier never would." Yuuri looked at him seriously. "People don't actively seek out a specific soldier. If they want to win, they fight as many of them as they can, rather than going after just one. That's what I think he was worried about. You may be a soldier but now and soon, you will be a lot more than that." Yuuri swallowed and squeezed his hand. "But, we can worry about those sorts of things after our honeymoon. I just want you and I alone at the hot springs. No worries or care."

Wolfram nodded solemnly at Yuuri's explaination. He'd certainly become more intune with situations over the last few years. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder again. "The moment I bring up something that will cause you to worry, you change the subject. Is it because of those rumours Waltorana told you about me?"

"No." Yuuri shook his head. "I have no need to worry about them. I know I won't lose you. Right?" He looked down at Wolfram.

Wolfram scoffed. "You mean _I _won't lose me. You'll be too busy with other things to have to worry about that. Not to mention I'll have my – no matter how much I won't like it. I'll end up with personal guards. Though I suppose it won't be much different than my small battalion of men."

"I'll see what I can do about that. At least while you're within the castle walls. And I will never be too busy to not worry about you. I know you'll always be on my mind."

"It doesn't really matter right now, anyways. I'm just fine being here like this."

"That's true." Yuuri agreed. "I like this. We should do it regularly. No guards, just family time."

"That sounds nice. I bet Gretta will love that." Wolfram smiled.

"We can do it every morning to relax ourselves and clear our heads for the day." Yuuri mused. "I like this idea. Wolfram." Yuuri smiled and squeezed Wolfram's hand. "We will have a meeting with our mothers this morning about the wedding. And we'll be strict about it."

"A meeting? With you and I? Or a few others as well?"

"Between you and I and maybe Gunter. We just need to plan our wedding and I think Gunter would be best for the job."

"Ah, yes. You're right. He'll be the best to make sure tha we stay with tradition."

"Yes, and by now I'm sure he's learned as much as he can about Earth traditions from my mother. I'm sure he will make a good mixture of the two."

"He certinaly will. The nice thing about Gunter is that he know a whole lot. Not to mention that he will respect our wishes if we convince him enough."

"Indeed he will. He normally does."

"It's because he respects and loves you so much." Wolfram smiled.

"And I love and respect him as well. I just hope we can convince our mothers."

Wolfram frowned a little. "I wish you wouldn't throw that word around so easily about so many people."

"Oh. Sorry, Wolfram." You know I love you more than anyone or anything don't you?"

"I do." Wolfram sighed, feeling a little upset at himself for having spoken. "It's just that Akane throws it around all the time. He told me it so much that I have a hard time with it unless I know the true meaning behind it. Well at least in reference to me. Sorry. You can use it as you wish. I'm just sensitive to it now I guess."

"No, Wolf. I get it." Yuuri smiled and put his arm around the other's shoulders. "I really do love you. He was just trying to get to you."

"I know that. I thought I would hate it forever but the first time I heard you say it again. All of that melted away." Wolfram shifted to get more comfortable, letting himself lean into Yuuri.

"I'm glad. It's because you get all of my feelings. I love you more than I could love anyone else."

"Ch. You better. Otherwise I would be worried about our soon-to-be union." Wolfram half teased.

"I couldn't love anyting more than you. Actually, the first time I ever saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. Truly like an angel."

"They why did it take you so long?" Wolfram asked. The comment didn't surprise him much, his entire life people had referred to him as such.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just slow." Yuuri smiled and put his other hand behind his head. "I just had a hard time discerning what that growing feeling was."

"Well, just so you know, I hated you from first impression. A strange king from Earth, human mother, and you embarrassed me at the get go."

"Well I didn't know what it meant remember? I was really confused. That day was all too confusing but I'm glad it happened."

"Well, _now _you are. And so am I. It turned into something beautiful."

"It truly did. I have a beautiful husband and daughter. A relationship I never thought I'd have until years down the road. I actually thought I'd end up like Shouri. Alone with his video game girls."

"I'm not your husband just yet." Wolfram sighed. "But I know what you mean. Besides, Shouri isn't alone anymore. However strange that is."

"That's true. He has Murata. I don't know how I feel about it. It's so strange and quite frankly, I never could have seen that coming. Murata never seemed like that to me. Shouri well…he's always been a little weird."

"Just relax. Love is love no matter who or where it comes from. But only if it's truthful."

"That is true. And I really love you, Wolfram. So much. You and Gretta." Yuuri smiled, wide and genuine.

"And I love you more than life itself, Yuuri." Wolfram replied softly.

"I know, Wolf, I know. I can't wait. In a few days you will be my husband." Yuuri looked at Wolfram and lifted up his left hand, kissing the back of it.

Wolfram flushed and shied a little away from him. "Yuuri, you do some of the oddest things."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri smiled as he kissed his hand once more then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You know exactly what I mean, you wimp." Wolfram's face remained flushed but he turned his hand to hold onto Yuuri's tightly.

"I'm not so sure. Would you like to show me?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram's face reddened further. "Now you're teasing me."

"Oh no I'm not." Yuuri smirked again. "Come on, show me. Please?"

Wolfram stood up quickly and turned away. "That's not fair."

Yuuri leaned out and grabbed hold of Woflram's hand. "I think it's perfectly fair. You're so special to me."

"Ah-" Wolfram closed his mouth and refused to look back of Yuuri due to his embarrassment.

"Oh, Wolf. Look at me, please?" Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram squeezed his eyes closed. "No! You've embarrassed me again."

Yuuri stood up and quickly moved in front of Wolfram, a smile still stuck on his face. "It's cute."

Wolfram's eyes opened to see where Yuuri was moving then held up his arm to hide his face. "H-hey!"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pulled him close to his chest. "You're so very cute, Wolfram. I will love you forever. My love will never cease."

Wolfram muttered, now trapped. "You enjoy this a little too much sometimes."

"I know I do." Yuuri smiled. "But I like seeing this side of you every now and then. Especially when we're alone."

Wolfram drew in a quick breath. "Yuuri!" He let out a small distressed noise. "Don't go giving your other side ideas."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, truly unaware. "Do you mean my Moah side likes to do things? Does he do anyting inappropriate?"

"You have no idea." Wolfram stated. Though he wasn't quite sure if Yuuri truly didn't know or not.

"Well then, I will have to have a talk with myself. I don't like that he doesn't share those memories." _Even though this whole things is weird. I thought I was getting better and remaining Yuuri at those times. _

"He certainly enjoys it. I've never felt so small." Wolfram admitted. He too thought it was strange to talk about. After all, both 'sides' were still Yuuri whether he remembered them or not.

"Well, I'll talk to him. Somehow. I won't let him interrupt-" Yuuri paused. "Wait. Did he-I do something after that night?" He looked at Wolfram seriously, pulling him away to arms length, hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean? W-well…"

"Did he do anything ater we well..you know. That night?" Yuuri looked at him in that 'I have to know' way that he could restist answering.

"To be honest, yes, he did. You did." Wolfram clarified.

"What did he do to you? Just talk? Or was there-" Yuuri's voice was cut off as he instantly transformed into his other half. "He doesn't need to know what you and I do, Wolfram, now does he?" Yuuri's lower voice startled Wolfram as he pulled him close, one hand pressed tightly against his lower back. "I can't wait for our honeymoon night."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing? You can't just take over whenever you feel like it!" His cheeks flushed violently. "Oh."

"I can take over whenever I want." The Maou smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I've missed your lips against 'mine'." He smiled again and gently caressed Wolfram's cheek with the back of his fingers. He too realized that the two halves of Yuuri were quickly becoming just one, but he (despite being Yuuri's half) relished in his moments as if they were two separate beings completely.

Wolfram let out a distressed whimper. "Y-you always catch me off guard. It's really unfair to Yuuri."

"It's not unfair. I was the one who fell in love with you first. I deserve to hold you."

"Hnn." Wolfram felt extremely nervous. "Can you please hold back a little? I'm not myself."

"I apologize." The Maou released him but held onto his hand. "I'm so glad you're safe?"

"It's thanks to you and to Yuuri. I was so glad to see your face in that forest. Ah...both times." Wolfram looked at him. He just couldn't get used to speaking to both of them differently.

"I was just very happy to see you as well. I am very glad that you are safe. And angry that I couldn't protect you for that long."

"A-ah well." Wolfram looked down at the ground for a bit. "It's alright. There wasn't anything youcould do."

"I could have but I didn't get there in time. It's their fault for taking you away from me. I could have handled it."

Wolfram shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Waltorana did what he thought as best. And he was right. Until Akane escaped."

"I do agree that it was the right thing to do. But now you've all seen what happenes when you're not with me. Wolfram, I promise nothing like that will happen again. I will protect you."

"I know your eally mean it. But youc an't possibly all the time. It's just a fact of life. You were there when he took me, remember?" Wolfram's eyes widened once he realized what he'd said and that it meant different things. "I- I didn't mean."

The Maou clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground them back up at Wolfram, his voice a bit deeper in anger. "It will not happen again. I will always be there to help you and to protect you from now on, Wolfram. I will be there no matter what."

"I didn't meant to bring up a bad issue for you." Wolfram hugged himself and stared down at the ground.

The Maou stepped towards him and wrapped his arms gently around him. "It's fine. I couldn't save you then, yes. But I came after you, I always will."

"You really didn't need to go full out like that. Something horrible could have happened to you." Wolfram allowed himself to be pulled close.

"I was fine." The Maou smiled gently. "Nothing can go wrong when I'm around."

Wolfram shook his head. "You have to humble yourself. I heard that you werw passed out for two days after Conrart and I were captured again. Suppose something happened then? You can't be so reckless."

"I carried you to the edge of the forest. Do you not remember what I did to Akane?"

"Not really. Conrart said I had a very high fever. I was barely aware that Akane was," Wolfram's body tensed. "Doing _that _to me."

"He was only holding you. I became very angry and used my power to rescue you from his arms. I remained in this form for a long while. I don't remember when I passed out, but I was certainly angry when I did."

"H-he wan'st just 'holding me'-" Wolfram stopped himself there. "I think you were healing me."

"I was. I tried using the little skills I have." The Maou smiled at him. It was so strange, he was the Maou, but Yuuri at the same time. "It seemed like it was helping you relax. You seemed a bit better after I did."

Wolfram nodded. "It did help quite a bit. The doctor that helped me I nthe dungeons didn't mention a fever."

"Really? Well I am grateful for what he did for you. Wolfram, he didn't do anything to hurt you did he?"

"The doctor? Well, no, and Conrart was right there." Wolfram responded.

"I will have to thank him for protecting you. But also scold him as I said that I would protect you and yet he took you away from me."

"Don't. I insisted. It was my idea. We managed to escape with Dai Cimaron never knowing you were there."

"It could have happened without me getting caught. I would have preferred it that way. But then they just let the soldiers take you away. I made me very angry when I found out. I will talk to them both later."

"Please don't." Wolfram grabbed his arm, almost pleading with him. "It all turned out well. Not need to tear Conrart and Yozak apart for it, now."

"I'm just very upset. But if you insist, I will not go further into it."

"I know, but you are still the King. No matter what you come first." Wolfram looked up at him seriously.

"_You _will always come first to me, Wolfram, and to this country. You are the only thing I ever think about anymore. You will always come first."

Wolfram sighed. "You can't just be reckless because I'm involved."

"I'm not acting reckless. I am being me, because I love you so much. You will have to understand that no matter what, I will be thinking about you. In every choice I make. Whether it's dealing with the country or what I want for dinner."

Wolfram looked at him a moment. "Why can't I protect you?"

The Moah looked at him, taken a little off guard. "Because I am here to protect _you._ You can protect my Yuuri side. But I am here for you. Is that understandable?"

"Honestly? No, it's not. People want to protect those they love. I love you, so I want to protect you, all of you."

"Wolfram, that is why I want to protect you as well. I love you more than Yuuri does and I need to protect him. You can protect him while I'm not there and you do a great job at it. I just have to protect you. It's what I am made to do."

Wolfram threw his hands up in the air and turned around, walking a little away from him. "You're the same person! Yet this side of you is harder to talk to than the other."

"It's because I'm more stubborn than he is." The Maou caught up to him easily and put his arm around him. "Wolfram, please understand that I am more powerful than you and I can easily protect you. When Yuuri is Yuuri, he is less powerful and gets nervous when a sword is pointed to him. You can protect him then. Okay?"

Wolfram kept his back to the Moah, despite the arm around him. "Not okay. I refuse to accept it."

"How will I be able to help you accept it? If I let you save me once, would you be fine?"

"No, it's a life-long commitment."

The Moah looked at him carefully and sighed. "Wolfram, I can't promise things like that. I have a strong will of justice. I will strike down anyone who threatens that."

Wolfram sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "What am I trying to prove? I'm not strong enough anyway."

"You are very strong, Wolfram." The Maou paused and looked at him seriously. "You are strong enough to protect me if you had to. However, it is my wish to protect _you. _I can't control myself when it comes to you."

Wolfram shook his head. "I couldn't even protect myself."

"You can. You can protect all of us better than I could. I'm chaotic." The Maou smiled at him trying to help him feel a little better. "You're so brave and strong. I really don't understand how you were able to remain that way when I wasn't there to protect you. I don't believe that I nor Yuuri could ever act the way you are now." He kissed the back of Wolfram's head.

"What are you talking about? I'm a complete wreck. Jumping and tensing at every little thing." Wolfram looked away as his voice quieted. "I was even afraid when your personalities switched minutes ago."

The Maou released Wolfram and gently took his hand. "I hadn't meant to frighten you. I just don't want my other side to know things he doesn't need to. Can't it just be our little secret?"

Wolfram felt a sense of loss when the other stepped away but was glad to still have his touch on his hand. "I can't keep things from him…you…agh."

"Well then. I suppose I can understand that. You and I are to be married. Secrets shouldn't be kept form one another. But I don't want to share things with my other side. It feels sort of like a game, a challenge between two personalities in one body." The Maou smiled but Wolfram had been distracted as a group of soldiers ran passed. Though they were a little far off, Wolfram was tense as he watched. He kept a close eye on them as they moved. The Maou squeezed his hand. "Wolfram, I really do love you. Relax, it's just our men running drills like they do everyday. Just think about how happy we'll be once we're married."

Wolfram kept his eyes on the soldiers as he responded. "Even so. The memories are burned so deeply into my mind. My body reacts before my mind has a chance to realize it."

"I understand, Wolfram. But please, you really _are _strong." The Maou squeezed his hand again. "Will you kiss me before I relinquish this body?"

Wolfram forced himself to turn from the soldiers and face Yuuri's Maou state. His face flushed once he registered what had been said. "I-I."

The Maou leaned down and kissed him gently, lingering a few seconds. He touched his face gently and whispered. "I love you." Then, he was gone, changed again into Yuuri. His normal self. "W-wolfram. You're cheeks are pink, are you alright?" Yuuri asked blinking a few times.

Wolfram blushed deeper having been left to explain. "You did it again." He covered his face with both hands. How in the world was he supposed to keep dealing with that kind of situation?

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. A frown turned his smile away. "He didn't kiss you, did he?"

"Ah- a few times." Wolfram admitted.

Yuuri, although he knew it was he who had kissed Wolfram, couldn't help but feel jealous. He gently put a hand under Wolfram's chin and tiled his head up to kiss him once, then again a second time. "No where passed here, right?"

Wolfram flushed deep red and pushed himself away. "It's like a contest between you and yourself."

Yuuri looked at him with a dead serious expression. "Which do you love more?"

"What kind of question is that?" Wolfram said, jerking his head up again. He felt a sting of offense to the phrase. Then fear and insecurity as he tried to answer. "Y-you're the same person."

"Yes, we are. I just- I'm jealous that I can't remember. That you pay attention to 'him'." Yuuri's expression changed to a slight begging pout. "I only want you to pay attention to me. I'm the one that is getting married to you. I just-" Yuuri reached out and pulled Wolfram close again. The blonde gasped in surprised before Yuuri's lips met his again in a passionate kiss.

"Well he claims to have fallen in love with me first. Have you ever tried _not _paying attention to him? It's impossible. Especially with your face." Wolfram blurted out the words without a thought, nerves making his decisions a little chaotic.

"Indeed it is. I just wish that he would tell me everything that you two talked about, It seems I can't help it. Wolfram, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just being put in the middle of two personalities, both of whom I love and can't ever say 'no' to."

"You know you can to me. I will listen to you unlike the Maou. I love you so much I'll do anything for you." Yuuri offered a gently, albeit cheesy smile.

"You don't understand. I just _can't._ He'll stop if I ask him, too. So will you. But I just can't."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I- Because I love you. I'd do anything for you, to make you happy."

"And I would do the same for you, Wolfram. Right now. What would make you happy?" Yuuri stepped towards him once more.

"I-" Wolfram tensed and moved into Yuuri's embrace as the soldiers passed again.

Yuuri hugged him tightly with one arm, the other hand resting on the back of Wolfram's head. "Wolf, it's okay. I'm here."

"Sorry, just…" Wolfram let himself be held close. He felt safe in those arms. It didn't' matter if it was 'Yuuri' or the 'Maou' controlling them.

"I'll keep you safe. Just breathe deeply and calm yourself. I'm here, Wolfram. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned his forhead on Yuuri's shoulder. "It's stupid though. Seeing our own soldiers makes me like this."

"No, it's not. It's understandable, but you're so strong."

Wolfram clenched his teeth a moment. "Being strong is not cowering in fear."

"No, you're strong. Really. I couldn't act the way you are now." Yuuri tried again.

"You mean a quivering child whenever someone comes near?"

"No, I just mean-" Yuuri sighed and looked at him seriously before hugging him tightly again. "I wouldn't be able to leave my room. I would be too afraid."

Wolfram swallowed back tears before he answered. "T-that's because you're a wimp king." A nervous chuckle escaped.

"Indeed I am. I need you to keep me strong so that I am able to face those hard challenges." Yuuri smiled down at him. "We will get married, and you'll be here with me forever."

Wolfram moved his arms around Yuuri's waist as an extra anchor to hold on to. "I won't let anyone harm this."

"No one is going to. It will be the way we want it. No disturbances."

Wolfram nodded then a mischievious idea struck him. "Hey, Yuuri. Uhm, you asked what the Maou does right?"

"Yes, I did." Yuuri responded. The sudden change was a bit puzzling to him.

"Well, he stopped me before I could tell you anything. And I want to be fair to you so you don't get jealous."

"So?" Yuuri prodded.

Wolfram's face flushed a little. "Well, when you get tired, he likes to take over and then he 'does it'."

"He does it?" Yuuri took a moment to process. "You mean after I well..ah...he just takes over and well...you know...really? He really does it? He uses my body to..ah...Wolfram. I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I really don't think you can stop him." Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. "He's really quite confident."

"Well I will just have to make sure that we both fall asleep. That will ensure that he doesn't come out. Right?"

"Eh...s-sure..."

Yuuri shook his head. "Let me know if he does that type of thing again, okay?" He bent down and kissed Wolfram gently. "I want to be the one to well…you know."

Wolfram flushed and bent his head a little. He looked at Yuuri through his bangs. "You're the same person." He said again.

"Technically, yes." Yuuri sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead. "Sorry, this must be so confusing for you. I just would rather stay in control. I'm getting better and merging with his power but still."

"If it makes you feel any better, the Maou waited until you and I were intimate before he did anything. But he certainly was excited. He's always teasing and such. Just..so much more confident than I'm used to."

"Ah well. I- I still don't know how to feel about this." Yuuri frowned again. He was jealous of himself. How could any man really deal with that?

"Well now you know. Sortof." Wolfram looked away embarrassed.

"I'm glad to know." Yuuri smiled at him. "Shall we go and see if Gunter has finished preparing your new Kimono?"

"I'm actually surprised that he didn't try to stop me this time." Wolfram's eyes widened a little. _Though I could pay for it later. _"Ah, yes. We should. It still amazes me that he is having another one made. It's so much of a hassle."

"Nothing is a hassle when it comes to this." Yuuri smiled then started to lead him from the garden, letting Gretta continue to play there. "I just hope our mother's haven't gotten too far ahead of themselves."

"Everything should still be planned. We're just moving dates, right?"

"And invite those we want here, back to the castle for the ceremony."

"So then, there really isn't a whole lot to do then. Besides guests, attired and security."

"I will make sure there is better security this time. Especially in the dungeons. There will be more at our ceremony and then of course at the celebration."

"I guess we don't have to worry about guests' questions. Since most were there when it all happened." Wolfram sighed. "I won't have a moment's peace though."

"You will if I have it my way. I will make sure we get moments to ourselves during the night, alright?"

Wolfram looked at him and nodded closing his eyes as he leaned on Yuuri as they walked. "That would be nice. I'm afraid of all the questions and 'I'm so glad you're okay!' and "What happened?" types of things."

"Well then, I will make an announcement at the very beginning. I will state that you are alright and that what happened is none of their business. Would you like that?"

"Ah- no. Not really. That would be quite the spectacle and embarrassing beyond all things. I think it's just best to let the rumours go around then eventually die out."

"Alright, Wolf. But if it gets to be too much for you, let me know? We can always step out."

"Well just have to see when the day comes. I'm sure I can handle it in a few days."

"I'm sure that you can as well." Yuuri smiled and helped him up the stairs and inside. He put an arm around Wolfram's waist to keep him close and looked around. "I wonder where our mothers are?"

* * *

**Phew. I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this one out! It felt a little forced in places and for that I'm very sorry. Gomen. *bows head***

**Also, in reference to a few questions I had concerning Waltorana's "worry for Wolfram's safety". Basically, Waltorana was addressing it in a different way. Yes, Wolfram is a soldier. However, people do not actively seek out soldiers and target just one. As a soldier Wolfram would be put into danger on many occassions. Waltorana understands that. His concern though is that danger will seek him out personally, for the sole purpose of harming him. It's not like a normal soldier's fight. It's more than that. That's what Waltorana meant. I hope that makes sense you everyone.**

**Wolfram, Gretta, Gunter, Doria written by me.**

**Yuuri written by Vavila.**

**Editing and novelization by me.**


End file.
